Os Feiticeiros III
by Kath Klein
Summary: Terceria fase das aventuras de Sakura, Li e toda a turma de CCS. Confiram os novos dilemas, problemas e romances desta história onde nem sempre a magia é o principal desafio para nossos heróis! CAPÍTULO 29!
1. Reencontros

Os Feiticeiros III

Capítulo 01: Reencontros

_"Que a estrada se abra a sua frente, que o vento sopre levemente às suas costas._

_Que o sol brilhe morno e suave em sua face, que a chuva caia de mansinho em seus campos._

_E até que nos encontremos de novo._

_Que Deus lhe guarde na palma de suas mãos."_

            O despertador tocava como louco na mesinha de cabeceira, Sakura levantou sua mão batendo com força no aparelho. Ela se virou para o outro lado da cama e abraçou o travesseiro.

Sakura: 'Só vou dormir mais um pouquinho... só mais um pouquinho...'

            O telefone da sala começou a tocar, a jovem cobriu a cabeça com o travesseiro tentando não escutar o irritante aparelho, mas foi em vão. Levantou-se resmungando e desceu as escadas até a sala, tirando o aparelho do gancho. 

Sakura (com uma voz de sono): 'Alô.'

Voz: 'AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!'

            Sakura arregalou os olhos e pulou para trás largando o aparelho. Ele caiu no chão com tudo. Ela ficou olhando-o assustada.

Voz: 'Sakura, você está ai?! Sou eu Tomoyo! Atende logo este telefone!'

            Sakura se abaixou, pegando o aparelho.

Sakura: 'T-Tomoyo? Está tudo bem com você?'

            Sakura ouvia a amiga dando pequenas risadinhas mal conseguindo controlar a sua felicidade.

Tomoyo: 'Adivinha de onde eu vim?'

Sakura (chutando): 'Da sua apresentação?'

Tomoyo: 'Não!!! Eu vim da casa daquele viuvinho que eu falei para você da outra vez, lembra-se?'

Sakura (franziu a testa tentando lembrar): 'Ah o tal Hiruguizawa?'

Tomoyo: 'É HiRAguizawa!'

Sakura: 'Ah sim, desculpa.'

Tomoyo: 'Então eu acabei de chegar da casa dele e adivinha?'

Sakura: 'Adivinha o que Tomoyo?'

Tomoyo: 'Nós nos acertamos!!!'

Sakura: 'Vocês estão namorando?'

Tomoyo: 'Bem, namorando, namorando, ainda não, mas nós passamos juntos esta noite.'

Sakura (assustada): 'Você dormiu com ele, Tomoyo? Mas vocês se conheceram no mês passado!'

Tomoyo: 'Ah Sakura, foi coisa de momento, além disso é estranho, parece que o conheço a anos! Não conseguimos nos segurar! Ai ele é tão carinhoso, além de lindo e muito culto! O meu homem ideal!'

Sakura: 'Você me disse que homens ideais não existem.'

Tomoyo: 'Eu me enganei! O Eriol é o meu homem ideal! Você precisa conhecê-lo!  Tenho certeza de que irá adorá-lo!'

Sakura: 'Se você gosta tanto dele assim... então tenho certeza que vou gostar também.'

            Tomoyo continuou contando como foi a sua maravilhosa noite, Sakura ouvia a tudo e sorria de leve pela felicidade da amiga cantora. Ela começou a olhar para a pequena sala da velha casinha branca que havia alugada a algum tempo de uma senhora muito boa. Alguma coisa estava errada, estava faltando alguma coisa que a menina não sabia dizer o que era. 

Tomoyo: 'Hei Sakura, você ainda está ai?'

Sakura (depois de um leve susto): 'Sim.'

Tomoyo: 'Estava quietinha...'

Sakura: 'Sabe Tomoyo, tem alguma coisa errada, eu sinto que está faltando alguma coisa na minha casa.'

Tomoyo (assustada): 'Será que entrou um ladrão ai?'

Sakura (balançando a cabeça): 'Não, tudo está no lugar, mas...'

Tomoyo: 'Mas o quê, Sakura?'

Sakura: 'Eu sinto que está faltando alguma coisa, está faltando alguma coisa muito importante... na minha vida.'

Tomoyo: 'Ah claro! Está faltando é um namorado na sua vida!'

Sakura (vermelha): 'Para com isso, Tomoyo!'

Tomoyo: 'Paro nada! Oras Sakura você só teve dois namorados na sua vida. O Makoto você acabou dando um fora nele na faculdade e o Yanamoto... bem o Yanamoto foi até bom você ter desistido de casar com ele porque depois Suzuki descobriu que ele era um juiz corrupto e ele está mofando na cadeia.'

Sakura: 'É verdade, acho que eu não dou sorte para namorados!'

Tomoyo: 'Claro! Fica escolhendo muito, encontrando defeito nos homens, vai acabar ficando pra titia!'

Sakura: 'E você que só arranjou este seu casinho agora!'

Tomoyo: 'Espera aí o meu caso é diferente! Eu estava procurando o meu par perfeito.' 

Sakura: 'Está bem Tomoyo. Agora deixa eu ir, que preciso trabalhar. A única estrela da família é você, eu preciso pegar no pesado!'

Tomoyo: 'Hei eu ralo um bocado também. Você acha que vida de cantora é fácil? Nós temos uma infinidade de coisas para fazer e tudo ao mesmo tempo!'

Sakura: 'Está bem, desculpa.'

Tomoyo (com a voz mais triste): 'Mês que vem eu estou indo para o Japão.'

Sakura: 'Mesmo?! Que bom!'

Tomoyo: 'Já dei carta branca para venderem parte das minhas ações da firma Daidouji.'

Sakura (percebendo o tom triste da amiga): 'Você tem certeza disso?'

Tomoyo (depois de um longo suspiro): 'A minha vida está na música. Eu sou uma péssima administradora. Mamãe é que sempre cuidou de tudo, mas agora que ela se foi, eu não tenho como manter a firma.'

Sakura: 'Eu entendo.'

Tomoyo: 'Lembre-se que você tem 25% das ações.'

Sakura (irritada): 'Eu já disse que eu não quero! A firma é sua não minha!'

Tomoyo: 'A firma era do nosso bisavô, você tem todo o direito a estas ações!'

Sakura: 'Touya também colocou para vender as ações dele. Ele e Yukito vão usar o dinheiro para aumentar a loja deles. É bem capaz de a transformarem agora numa macro loja de eletrônica.' (ela falou num tom orgulhoso pelo negócio do irmão) 

Tomoyo: 'Eles estão fazendo bem.'

Sakura: 'Touya acha que eu não devo vender as minhas porque nunca se sabe do futuro.'

Tomoyo: 'Ele tem razão.'

Sakura: 'Ah, mas eu não quero controlar nada! Você lembra como eu sou péssima em matemática?!'

Tomoyo (depois de rir): 'Se me lembro!'

Sakura: 'Tenho que ir agora. Mil beijinhos para você! E vê se vem me visitar mais!'

Tomoyo (sorrindo): 'Mil beijos, minha querida. Cuide-se, mês que vem nos vemos.'

            Sakura desligou o telefone e olhou para o relógio.

Sakura (arregalando os olhos): 'Ai meu Deus, estou atrasada!!!!'

            Em pouco mais de meia hora ela saía da sua casinha branca e entrava no velho Renauld Clio, o carro já estava em péssimas condições, mas ela não conseguia se desfazer dele. Correu para a escola primária de Tomoeda onde era a professora titular de educação física.  

* * *

            Sakura saltou do táxi e olhou espantada para o enorme prédio com a fachada de vidro fumê e mármore. Não é a toa que era uma das construções mais belas do centro de Tomoeda. Um medo começou a crescer no íntimo da menina, finalmente chegou a hora de assumir sua posição no império que seu bisavô lhe deixou. As indústrias Daidouji originalmente eram Masaki, porém quando Sonomi casou-se com Daidouji Kenji e este assumiu a firma por completo, mudou o nome. Sua tia tinha deixado registrado em testamento a empresa, dividida em três partes. A menina respirou fundo, hoje estaria dando início a um mundo novo.

            Ela não soube direito quanto tempo ficou estática olhando para o entra e sai de pessoas daquele imenso império, olhou para as moças bem vestidas e se sentiu mal por estar com um simples vestidinho azul. Ela sabia que a ocasião exigia mais dela, mas não tinha muitas roupas chiques, seu guarda roupa era basicamente, jeans, camisetas e roupas esportivas. Ela se abraçou tentando controlar o próprio nervosismo. Foi quando sentiu que um grande carro parou perto da calçada, virou-se um pouco assustada pois a grande limusine parou a centímetros de onde estava. Deu uns passos para trás sendo praticamente empurrada pelo motorista que foi abrir a porta para o seu patrão. Sakura franziu a testa, estava pronta para ir até lá e falar com aquele homem mal educado quando gelou ao ver sair do imponente carro um homem jovem e bonito. Sakura sentiu o coração acelerar ao fitá-lo. O rapaz saiu do carro e levantou os olhos para o prédio a frente. 

Rapaz: 'Tem certeza que é aqui, Jones?'

Motorista: 'Sim, senhor Li.'

            O rapaz tirou os óculos escuros que usava para proteger os olhos do verão japonês. Sakura sentiu o coração sair pela boca. Quem era aquele homem? Por que ela sentia aquela sensação tão desesperada? A menina levou uma das mãos ao peito tentando controlar as batidas. Li sentiu-se observado e virou para o lado. Olhou a jovem que estava parada com uma das mãos no peito e olhava para a calçada. Ele sorriu de leve observando a menina.

Syaoran: 'Você está bem, garota?'

            Sakura levantou os olhos para ele vermelha. Ela respondeu com a cabeça que estava bem. Os dois se fitaram por algum tempo. Uma bela mulher saiu do carro e parou ao lado de Li.

Mulher: 'Está na hora, senhor Li.'

            Ela olhou para Sakura com um certo desdém, Sakura se sentiu mal ao observar em como a mulher era chique e bonita.

Syaoran: 'Claro. (ele se virou mais uma vez para Sakura) Não ande tão distraída pela rua garota. Vai acabar sendo atropelada.'

            Sakura se sentiu pior, tudo bem que ela não tinha cara de adulta, ainda mais vestida com um vestido simples, mas ele a tratou como se fosse uma menininha. Sakura observou o elegante casal entrar na firma Daidouji.

Sakura (balançando de leve a cabeça): 'Isso não vai dar certo, eu não vou conseguir.'

Voz: 'Você nem ao menos tentou.'

            Sakura deu um pulo para frente com o susto. Olhou ofegante para o belo rapaz que estava parado ao seu lado. Ele ajeitou os óculos no rosto e sorriu para ela enigmaticamente. Ela teve a mesma impressão de conhecer aquele rapaz. Pelo jeito aquele dia estava prometendo. Logo uma bela moça parou ao lado dele. Sakura sorriu reconhecendo a querida prima. 

Sakura: 'Tomoyo!'

            As duas se abraçaram forte tentando matar as saudades de quase seis meses de separação. Tomoyo se afastou um pouco observando a prima.

Tomoyo (com os olhos brilhando): 'Está cada dia mais encantadora, Sakura.'

            A menina sorriu sem graça, mas seus olhos cravaram novamente no rapaz alto ao lado da prima. Tomoyo percebeu isso.

Tomoyo: 'Ah deixe-me apresentá-los, Sakura este é Hiraguizawa Eriol, meu namorado!' 

Eriol (estendendo a mão): 'É um prazer conhecê-la senhorita Kinomoto. Tomoyo fala muito de você.'

            Sakura apertou a mão dele e permaneceu olhando fixamente nos olhos azuis daquele belo rapaz, era como se estivesse hipnotizada por eles. Tomoyo deu uma cutucadinha nela e sorriu.

Tomoyo: 'Ele não é um gato?'

            Sakura largou a mão dele encabulada. 

Tomoyo (sorrindo): 'Ai você fica tão lindinha vermelha, Sakura! Ai pena que eu esqueci a minha filmadora!'

            Eriol sorriu de leve observando a bela namorada que falava animada com a prima. Sakura por mais que tentasse disfarçar não conseguia tirar os olhos do rapaz, era como se o conhecesse a anos, e ele transmitia tanta segurança para ela. Tomoyo estava alheia ao que acontecia no íntimo da prima.

Tomoyo: 'Bem, agora vamos conhecer os nossos novos sócios!!! Estou ansiosa!'

            Eriol sorriu e ofereceu o braço para a namorada que aceitou com um belo sorriso nos lábios, os dois começaram a caminhar em direção ao prédio. Tomoyo virou-se para trás e viu que Sakura continuava parada.

Tomoyo: 'Sakura! Vamos!!!'

Eriol (baixinho): 'Ela está assustada. É melhor ir com ela, minha querida.'

Tomoyo (olhando para o namorado): 'Você tem razão.'

            Tomoyo foi até a prima e pegou-a pela mão com carinho.

Tomoyo (com o meigo sorriso): 'Vamos?'

            Sakura fez que sim com a cabeça e acompanhou a prima.

Sakura (observando as costas da prima): Sabe, Tomoyo? Não estou bem hoje.'

            Tomoyo parou e virou-se para a prima. Ela realmente sentiu que a jovem não estava num dos seus melhores dias. Alguma coisa a perturbava. Conhecia Sakura o suficiente para saber quando algum simples pensamento lhe passava pela cabeça.

Tomoyo (passando a mão pela face da prima): 'O que foi?' 

Sakura (com uma das mãos no peito): 'Desde que eu o vi sinto alguma coisa apertada aqui no peito.'

Tomoyo (franzindo a testa): 'Viu? Viu quem? Eriol?'

Sakura (balançando a cabeça com força): 'Não.' (depois respirou fundo e fitou a prima decidida) Deixa para lá! Vamos de uma vez!'

* * *

            Sakura estava sentada ao lado de Tomoyo. Olhava para a amiga com admiração, Tomoyo era firme e passava respeito para as outras pessoas, enquanto que ela, bem, todos a olhavam como se perguntando o que uma garotinha estava fazendo naquela reunião. Um senhor se aproximou de Tomoyo e a cumprimentou educadamente.

Senhor: 'Que bom revê-la, senhorita Daidouji!'

Tomoyo (abraçando-o): 'Também é muito bom revê-lo senhor Kawaka.'

Senhor: 'Já sabemos que foi um único comprador das ações.'

Tomoyo (com a mão no queixo): 'Bem, então temos um novo presidente.'

Senhor: 'Isso mesmo.'

            A conversa dos dois foi interrompida com a entrada de algumas pessoas, entre elas estava o elegante casal que Sakura esbarrou a pouco mais de meia hora na frente do prédio, seus olhos cravaram novamente no rapaz que também a fitava com interesse. A mulher o cutucou para que saísse do transe.

Senhor: 'Ah sim, finalmente vamos conhecer o senhor Li.'

Tomoyo (olhando para a multidão de homens que entrou): 'Quem é o senhor Li?'

Senhor: 'Venha comigo senhorita, foi ele que comprou suas ações e as do senhor Kinomoto.'

Tomoyo (batendo palmas, excitada): 'Estou louca para conhecê-lo. Vamos, Sakura!'

            A jovem levantou-se sem desviar os olhos de Syaoran.

Sakura (sussurrando): 'Aqueles olhos...'

Tomoyo (erguendo uma sobrancelha): 'Você está bem?'

            Sakura assustou-se um pouco com a pergunta enérgica da prima. Ela sabia que estava se comportando como uma idiota, mas alguma coisa estava fazendo com que seu cérebro funcionasse mais devagar do que os outros dias. E alguma coisa também lhe dizia que aquele rapaz tinha alguma coisa haver com isso. Nunca fora de sentir paixão a primeira vista e sabia que isso não existia, não para ela. Mas a presença daquele rapaz estava perturbando-a mais do que qualquer coisa e justamente num dos dias mais importantes para ela. Não queria decepcionar Tomoyo e todos. Ela tinha que ser forte.

Tomoyo (aproximando-se do casal): 'Bom dia! Sou Daidouji Tomoyo.'

Syaoran: 'Ah sim a senhorita Daidouji, é um prazer conhecê-la.'

            Os dois apertaram as mãos sorrindo educadamente.

Syaoran: 'Esta é a senhorita Wing, minha assistente pessoal.'

            As duas se cumprimentaram com um leve aceno na cabeça. Li desviou os olhos para Sakura que tentava parecer calma.

Syaoran (sorrindo debochado): 'Pelo menos aqui não tem perigo de ser atropelada por andar sempre tão distraída.'

            Sakura franziu a testa com o comentário maldoso. Sorriu tentando passar superioridade.

Sakura (estendendo a mão trêmula): 'Sou Kinomoto Sakura.'

            Tanto a mulher quanto Li arregalaram os olhos pois sabiam que Kinomoto tinha 25 por cento das ações da firma, isto é, estava abaixo de Li que tinha 55. Ele sorriu balançando a cabeça levemente enquanto encarava o chão. Depois levantou o rosto e a encarou. 

Syaoran (apertando a mão da jovem): 'Então a menina distraída é a vice-presidente da firma Daidouji.'

            Os dois arregalaram os olhos ao simples contato de suas mãos, parecia que alguma coisa havia lhes dado um leve choque. Li franziu a testa e apertou mais forte a mão da jovem. Ficaram assim alguns segundos se encarando com as mãos unidas. Tomoyo e Wing entreolharam-se estranhando. A segunda pigarreou um pouco fazendo ambos afastarem-se constrangidos e voltarem à realidade. 

Sakura (virando-se para Tomoyo): 'Que história é esta de vice-presidência?!'

Tomoyo (rindo sem graça): 'Oras Sakura você é a segunda maior acionista, o cargo de vice-presidente é seu.'

Sakura (mais nervosa ainda): 'Mas eu só tenho 25 por cento das ações!!!'

Tomoyo: 'E eu tenho 20 e o senhor Li 55. 20 mais 25 mais 55 dá 100. Então o senhor Li é o presidente e você a vice-presidente!'

Syaoran: 'Pelo menos somar você sabe, não?'

            Sakura sentiu-se cada vez mais pequenininha com os olhares de desaprovação de todos. Ela mordeu levemente o lábio inferior mostrando todo o seu nervosismo.

Sakura (encarando Li feio): 'Ninguém me falou nada com relação a isto.'

Wing: 'Bem, eu acredito que vocês três devam fazer uma reunião rápida.'

            Li estava literalmente irritado, ele já não gostava de trabalhar com mulheres, mas quando viu a oportunidade de comprar boa parte de uma das empresas mais lucrativas do Japão resolveu reconsiderar sua posição machista, o problema era que imaginava que suas novas sócias fossem mulheres de negócios e não uma cantora e uma menininha boba. Ele soltou um longo suspiro tentando controlar a própria raiva e concordou com a sua assistente.

Tomoyo: 'Vamos para o escritório que era de mamãe. Lá poderemos conversar em paz.'

            Li se virou e observou a moça literalmente puxando a prima para sair da sala, ela deu um leve aceno para o rapaz de cabelos longos que estava num canto do salão. Li se virou por curiosidade e cravou os olhos em Eriol que o cumprimentou com um leve aceno de cabeça. Li franziu a testa tendo a impressão de conhecê-lo. Resolveu dissipar seus pensamentos e acompanhar as suas sócias. 

            O antigo escritório da Senhora Daidouji era amplo e confortável. Claro que era ostensivo, como tudo na empresa. Tomoyo passou a mão pela mesa se lembrando de sua querida mãe e encarou Li.

Tomoyo: 'Bem, agora este escritório é seu, senhor Li.'

            Li sorriu de leve, observou o lugar e a vista. Pensou em fazer algumas mudanças, pois mesmo sendo muito luxuoso tinha muitos toques femininos, ele contornou a mesa e sentou-se na confortável poltrona de presidente, balançou um pouquinho de um lado para o outro e por fim encarou as três mulheres a sua frente. Esta era a sua sina, viver rodeado de mulheres! 

Syaoran: 'Bem, precisamos esclarecer algumas coisas para que possamos trabalhar bem. Senhorita Wing, por favor deixe-nos a sós.'

            Ela se retirou rapidamente. Li ofereceu as duas poltronas a sua frente para que Sakura e Tomoyo se sentassem. Sakura se sentou de forma pesada. Sua tensão era palpável e por mais que quisesse disfarçar na frente de Tomoyo e Li, não conseguia. No entanto sua prima se sentou elegantemente com as pernas cruzadas. Li não pode deixar de reparar nas belas pernas que a sócia tinha. Mas não estava ali para isso, talvez mais tarde, pensou ele. Deu uma rápida olhada em Sakura e sorriu de lado, aquela ali é que ia dar trabalho. Tinha que dar um jeito de tirá-la da jogada ou acabaria atrapalhando seus planos ambiciosos de expandir mais a firma.

Syaoran (finalmente): 'Bem, em primeiro lugar vamos mudar o nome da empresa para Li, assim ela fará parte das corporações Li a qual sou presidente.'

            Tomoyo concordou com a cabeça.

Syaoran: 'Claro que haverá mudanças como em qualquer nova situação. Porém mesmo sabendo que tenho autoridade, pedirei para que a senhorita Wing as informe sobre tudo.'

            Tomoyo novamente concordou com a cabeça e olhou para Sakura que tentava acompanhar a conversa dos dois, mas permanecia calada sentindo-se insegura para interferir.

Tomoyo: 'O que você acha, Sakura?' 

Sakura (insegura): 'Acho que está tudo certo.'

Syaoran: 'Senhorita Kinomoto...'

            Ela se virou para ele depressa e pôde ver um sorriso debochado nos lábios do rapaz.

Syaoran: 'Precisamos decidir como ficará a sua situação.'

Tomoyo: 'Ela é a vice-presidente, não há o que se discutir.'

Syaoran: 'A senhorita é formada em administração ou economia?'

Sakura: 'Sou professora de educação física.'

            Li teve que se controlar para não rir da situação. Se não fosse trágica, com certeza seria cômica. Como uma professorinha de educação física seria a vice-presidente do seu projeto mais ambicioso?

Syaoran (debochado): 'Não me diga.'

Sakura (abrindo um leve sorriso): 'Dou aula para crianças.'

Syaoran: 'Mesmo?'

            Ela confirmou com a cabeça.

Syaoran: 'Sem ofendê-la senhorita, não acha muito confuso ser a vice-presidente de uma grande firma sendo que até ontem era professora primária de educação física?'

Sakura: 'Ninguém me falou nada que eu seria a vice-presidente! Meu irmão disse que não era para eu vender as ações como ele fez porque eu ganhava pouco como professora e assim eu poderia ter uma vida mais confortável. Foi só por isso!'

Syaoran (debruçando-se na poltrona): 'Acho que deveria reconsiderar isso. O cargo de vice-presidente é muito importante, deve ser ocupado por uma pessoa capacitada ou melhor uma pessoa preparada para isso. A senhorita não me parece ter este perfil.'

            A jovem estava começando realmente a detestar o tom de voz de Li. Levantou-se mostrando claramente a sua irritação. 

Sakura: 'Estou detestando esta situação tanto quanto senhor. Mas se pensa que vou desistir porque acha que não tenho capacidade, está muito enganado.'

Syaoran (franzindo a testa): 'Não estamos falando de riscos pequenos, senhorita Kinomoto.'

Sakura: 'Pode não acreditar senhor Li, mas na escola ensinam ordem de grandeza. Na verdade é dado no ginásio e não apenas nas faculdades de administração ou economia.' 

            Os dois se encararam novamente, porém agora de forma arisca. Estava claro que não haviam simpatizado um com o outro desde que se encontraram. Tomoyo sentiu o clima começando a ficar pesado e resolveu interferir.

Tomoyo: 'Senhor Li, entenda a situação. Se não for Sakura a assumir a vice-presidência, serei eu e realmente não tenho condições, pois como sabe, quero me dedicar inteiramente à música. Sei que Sakura terá um pouco de dificuldades no início, mas tenho certeza que o senhor não se importará de lhe explicar algumas coisinhas.'

            Li sorriu forçado para Tomoyo, era claro que não tinha tempo nem saco para ensinar para uma estúpida como administrar uma empresa. Mas acabou concordando, ele tinha que usar a velha tática da boa vizinhança. A conversa praticamente foi apenas entre Tomoyo e Li que discutiam sobre como ficariam os lucros e as despesas. Tomoyo percebeu que Li era um administrador feroz e muito ambicioso, isso tudo juntando ao imenso talento para os negócios, faziam dele o mais jovem empreendedor da China e agora do Japão. Sakura achava tudo um saco, não tinha paciência para os números, não era à toa que sempre detestou matemática, mas tentava se manter atenta, mesmo que no fundo sua vontade fosse apenas de sair correndo daqui. Depois de conversarem por quase duas horas, eles finalmente deram por encerrada a pequena reunião. Li pediu alguns detalhes para Tomoyo sobre o funcionamento da firma, então ela resolveu que seria interessante fazerem um tour pelas instalações da empresa. 

* * *

            Sakura chegou em casa e tirou os sapatos, andar de salto alto por mais de cinco horas foi demais para ela. Ela os jogou para o alto e pisou no chão descalça sentindo um enorme alívio.

Sakura: 'Da próxima vez eu vou dar um jeito de ir de tênis!'

            Ela ligou a televisão e colocou uma prato de comida congelada no microondas. Depois subiu, já tentando tirar aquele vestido apertado. O almoço até que foi bom, mas tinha tantos garfos, facas e colheres na mesa que ela se sentiu um pouco tonta. Tentou imitar a prima, sem sucesso. Verdade fosse dita, ela não levava jeito para aquele mundo. Fora criada de forma simples e não no mundo em que Tomoyo e o senhor Li estavam acostumados. Sentia-se péssima, como se tivesse falhado na missão que haviam lhe dado. Porém o pior do dia foi ter que ouvir um monte de indiretas do senhor Li sobre sua falta de capacidade! 

Sakura: 'Detestei ele! Cara metido!'

            Ela jogou o vestido na cama e foi até o banheiro para tomar um banho, depois de tudo, uma ducha bem gelada era a única coisa que podia reanimá-la um pouco. Ela entrou debaixo da água fria.

Sakura (imitando o tom de voz de Li): 'Não acha que a vice-presidência é um cargo muito importante para ser ocupado por uma pessoa despreparada?'

            Ela colocou o shampoo no cabelo e o espalhou pela cabeça.

Sakura: 'Ai que homem metido! Ele só faltou engolir a Tomoyo com os olhos! Nojento!'

            A menina entrou de novo debaixo do chuveiro para tirar o shampoo dos cabelos.

Sakura: 'Aposto que é um galinha daqueles que se acha o máximo e pega todas! Tomara que eu não me encontre com ele tão cedo!'

            Ela terminou de tomar banho e fechou a torneira, o microondas já tinha apitado informando que a comida estava pronta. Enrolou-se na toalha e saiu do box. Colocou uma roupinha leve e desceu para jantar. Sentou no sofá com o prato nas mãos para jantar assistindo o que mais gostava, animes. (Ah isso foi dica da Rô! Hehehe eu ia colocar cartoons, mas realmente no Japão acho que cartoons nem passam! Alem disso, com inúmeros animes para se deliciar, quem é que vai querer ver Pica-pau ou Scooby Doo?! Hehehe)

* * *

            Li entrou no seu apartamento, apesar de ser um homem rico não gostava de muita ostentação fora dos escritórios. Por isso preferiu ficar sozinho num apartamento que já fazia parte das propriedades Li, porém como ninguém nunca foi para aquela cidadezinha tinha ficado abandonado por um bom tempo. O apartamento era confortável e espaçoso, mas nada muito luxuoso. Foi para o quarto onde tirou o elegante terno, jogou-o num canto para a empregada pegar no dia seguinte, e foi tomar um banho para relaxar, o seu dia não tinha sido muito fácil. Depois que saiu do banho colocou apenas a calça do pijama e foi para cozinha preparar uma salada leve para o jantar, quando passou pela sala ligou o aparelho de TV para ver o noticiário, precisava estar atualizado sobre o que estava acontecendo não só em Tomoeda como no mundo, colocou na CNN assim poderia treinar o inglês também.

            Jantou assistindo o noticiário. Assim que terminou, sentou-se no sofá e tentou relaxar um pouco, não podia negar que ainda estava extremamente irritado em conhecer as suas novas sócias. 

Syaoran: 'Droga! Elas vão me atrapalhar.'

            Passou uma das mãos na cabeleira rebelde e olhou para o teto, a imagem de Sakura apareceu nele. Ele piscou os olhos e sentiu algo diferente, era como se ele já a conhecesse antes, como se aquele sorriso já tivesse feito parte algum dia da sua vida. Ele franziu a testa tentando se lembrar da onde a conhecia, mas as únicas coisas que vinham na sua mente eram as respostas atravessadas que a garota havia lhe dado durante a tarde inteira. 

Syaoran (levantando-se e sorrindo debochado): 'Onde eu conheceria uma professorinha de educação física?!' 

            Resolveu se recolher, amanhã seria mais um dia difícil. Desde que chegou em Tomoeda o que mais teve foi sensação de déjà-vu. Era isso, tudo não passava apenas de sensações.

* * *

            Sakura estava apitando um jogo de vôlei. Ela se divertia tanto com seus alunos que apesar dos protestos de todos não largou a profissão, agora se dividia entre a escola pela manhã e as empresas Li à tarde. Apesar de que ela pouco fazia, apenas ouvia e ouvia um monte de velhos chatos que tentavam explicar entre outras coisas, o que era uma balança comercial favorável. Li falava com ela o estritamente necessário, na maioria das vezes só mandava-a assinar alguns papéis, e ela distraída como sempre, assinava mal os lendo. Detestava aquele serviço, detestava tudo nele, mas não daria o braço a torcer dizendo que desistiria agora. O jogo terminou e ela considerou vitória para a equipe vermelha. Ela viu as crianças gritando e comemorando a sua vitória. Como uma boa professora obrigou os alunos a se cumprimentarem evitando um conflito fora das quadras.

            Nada no mundo a tiraria daquilo, nada. Logo após o almoço, a jovem pegou o seu carro e foi até a sede das empresas Li. Parou o seu velho Renauld Clio na vaga de vice-presidência e olhou para o lado, lá estava a Mercedes negra e elegante do senhor Li, involuntariamente fez uma careta para o carro.

Sakura: 'Ai espero não me encontrar com aquele metido hoje.'

Voz: 'Que azar o seu, hem?'

            Sakura literalmente pulou para frente com o susto, olhou para trás e viu a cara debochada de Li fitando-a. Ela sorriu sem graça percebendo que ele ouvira o seu comentário. O rapaz a examinou de cima a baixo e sorriu cinicamente.

Syaoran: 'Acho que sua prima poderia lhe dar uns toques de como se vestir para um trabalho decente.'

            Sakura sentiu o sangue esquentar.

Sakura: 'Como é que é?'

Syaoran: 'Jeans e tênis não combina muito com o seu cargo aqui.'

Sakura: 'Eu não suporto usar sapato alto!'

Syaoran: 'Ah não me diga? Por que será que eu não estou surpreso?'

Sakura: 'E não será o senhor que vai me obrigar!'

Syaoran: 'Claro que eu não vou lhe obrigar. Você faz o que acha melhor, mas vestida desta maneira parece uma garotinha. Apesar de que...'

Sakura (erguendo uma sobrancelha): 'O que tem de errado?'

Syaoran: 'Quantos anos você tem?'

Sakura: 'Eu tenho vinte e cinco anos, não sou mais uma garotinha!'

Syaoran: 'Eu não daria mais de quinze.'

Sakura: 'Quinze? E você que parece ter mais de cinqüenta com este seu humor insuportável!'

Syaoran: 'Não estou ofendendo-a. Só estou comentando que sua aparência é de uma menina de quinze anos.'

            Sakura se sentiu mal com aquele comentário, realmente para ele, ela não passava de uma menininha estúpida. Fechou a cara e lhe deu as costas quase fugindo para dentro do seu escritório. Li ficou observando-a desaparecer antes de entrar no elevador e subir. Realmente era difícil acreditar que aquela garotinha tinha vinte e cinco anos, ela mal parecia ter um corpo desenvolvido, apesar de que ele sempre teve tendência a gostar de mulheres mais glamourosas.  Respirou fundo e começou a segunda parte do seu dia de trabalho. 

* * *

Tomoyo: 'Então o senhor Li é tão chato assim?'

Sakura (depois de beber um gole de refrigerante): 'Eu o detesto, Tomoyo. Ele me trata como se eu fosse uma menina, precisava ver como ele fala comigo quando tem que explicar alguma coisa. Só falta perguntar se eu sei somar ou subtrair! Ai que ódio!!!'

Eriol: 'Ele parece ser um homem muito frio.'

Sakura: 'Frio não! Ele é um cubo de gelo ambulante!!!'

Tomoyo: 'Nossa nunca vi você falar tão mal de uma pessoa.'

Sakura: 'Não é de uma pessoa qualquer! É do senhor Li! Ele me odeia, Tomoyo. Ele me odeia tanto quanto eu o odeio.'

Eriol: 'Amor e ódio são sentimentos muito fáceis de serem confundidos.'

Sakura (erguendo uma sobrancelha): 'Pois neste caso não tem como confundir. Eu odeio Li Syaoran!'

            Tomoyo deu de ombros olhando para o namorado que sorria discretamente. Sakura bebia o refrigerante com vontade, pois o sol de Tomoeda não dava trégua para ninguém. Os três estavam no clube que Tomoyo era sócia, era um lugar confortável e muito bom para distrair a mente.

Sakura: 'Eles liberaram a quadra de tênis! Vamos jogar um pouquinho, Tomoyo?'

Tomoyo: 'Ai Sakura você sabe que eu não sou boa nisto.'

Sakura: 'Quer jogar comigo Eriol?'

Eriol (levantando-se): 'Claro, por que não?'

            Tomoyo deu graças a Deus pelo namorado ter aceitado o convite, os três caminharam até a quadra e viram quando os seguranças do clube a liberaram. Sakura dava pulinhos de alegria, tirou sua raquete da mochila e já estava preparada para entrar na quadra quando ouviu Eriol conversando com alguém, seu sangue ferveu ao reconhecer a voz de Li. 

Eriol (virando-se para Sakura): 'Acho que o nosso jogo vai ter que ser adiado.'

Sakura (com carinha de triste): 'Por quê?' 

Tomoyo: 'O senhor Li já tinha reservado a quadra.'

            Sakura fez uma cara tão feia que até o segurança resolveu sair de perto. 

Syaoran: 'Acho que o seu jogo vai ficar para outro dia, Kinomoto.'

Sakura: 'Eu estou cansada de você! Você não tem o direito de achar que a quadra é sua!'

Tomoyo (envergonhada pela atitude da prima): 'Sakura, ele reservou antes.'

Syaoran: 'Ela não vai entender, é muito tola para isso!'

Sakura: 'Tola é a senhora sua mãe que colocou alguém tão insuportável como você no mundo!' 

Syaoran (perdendo a linha também): 'Não mete a minha mãe no meio!'

Sakura: 'Pois então não se meta na minha vida!'

Syaoran: 'Você quer jogar, Kinomoto? Então vamos jogar!'

Sakura: 'Vamos! E você vai ver só uma coisa!' 

            Os dois saíram bufando, posicionaram-se em seus lados da quadra e começaram o jogo. Nenhum dava o braço a torcer, a derrota era algo inadmissível para os dois. Eriol, Tomoyo e Wing observavam o jogo com atenção. 

Tomoyo (com uma mão no queixo): 'Por que será que eu tenho a impressão de já ter visto esta cena antes?'

Eriol (sorrindo de lado): 'Quem sabe já não viu?'

Wing: 'Realmente a senhorita Kinomoto consegue tirar o senhor Li do sério.'

Eriol: 'Os dois sempre começaram com o pé esquerdo.'

Tomoyo (franzindo a testa): 'Do que está falando, Eriol?'

Eriol (depois de dar um estalinho nela): 'Nada meu amor, nada.'

            O jogo estava acirrado. Nenhum dava espaço para o outro marcar algum ponto, o jogo já tinha se estendido demais, fazendo não só Eriol e Tomoyo, mas até Wing desistirem de assistir e irem comer alguma coisa, deixando Li e Sakura ainda jogando.

Sakura (preparando-se para a sacada): 'Agora é o ponto da minha vitória!'

Syaoran (sorrindo de lado e esperando o saque dela): 'Não conte com isso, Kinomoto.'

            Ela sacou e ele rebateu, ela rebateu de volta ficando neste lero-lero até finalmente um dos seguranças do clube atrapalhar o jogo, eles estavam ocupando a quadra por tempo demais e outros associados também queriam aproveitar. Fim de jogo e para a decepção dos dois, empate. Eles saíram da quadra encharcados de suor e raiva.

Syaoran: 'Sorte sua o segurança, ter parado o jogo.'

Sakura (mostrando a língua para ele): 'Esqueceu-se que eu é que estava com a vantagem?'

Syaoran (rindo): 'Quando você vai crescer?'

Sakura (olhando-o, incrédula): 'E quando você vai descer do seu pedestal?'

            Eles se olharam com deboche, mas depois as feições se suavizaram fazendo os dois se encararem quase que apaixonadamente. Sakura sentiu um arrepio gostoso percorrer-lhe a espinha enquanto Li sentiu os cabelos da nuca se arrepiarem lhe causando uma sensação de prazer em apenas olhar para aquela moça.  

Voz: 'Senhor Li!!!'

            Syaoran balançou um pouco a cabeça dissipando o pensamento e virou-se para Wing que veio correndo ofegante até ele com um celular na mão.

Wing: 'Sua prima Meilyn.'

            Li pegou o celular e se afastou falando em chinês, Sakura ficou observando-o falando e caminhando de um lado para o outro preocupado. Wing a olhou e sorriu maliciosamente. A menina reparou isso e ficou vermelha.

Sakura: 'Sabe onde está minha prima?'

Wing: 'Está no piano-bar.'

Sakura: 'Ah sim, obrigada.'

            Ela saiu correndo ao encontro do casal de amigos. 

Continua.

**N/A:** _Promessa é dívida e eu sou uma menina de uma palavra só! (Cara eu estou parecendo o Li agora! Hehehe) Bem, aí está o primeiro capítulo da terceira parte da série. Está confuso? Sim, está e muito, mas tudo será explicado ao seu tempo, por isso não se assustem com este primeiro capítulo nada haver com o encerramento de Feiticeiros II. Como a "falecida" Kaho dizia: tudo será esclarecido na hora certa. (é isso mesmo, ela não falava apenas: Não existe coincidência, apenas o inevitável)._

_Outra coisinha que preciso falar com vocês é o seguinte: Preciso muito da ajuda de vocês! Por favor, deixem reviews ou mande e-mails com a opinião de vocês! Não sou de pedir isso, mas confesso que havia pensado um milhão de vezes em desistir de bater a continuação desta série por falta de tempo, de estímulo e etc, mas como eu havia prometido, não poderia voltar atrás! Please! Me dêem uma força!!!_

_Novamente tenho que agradecer a Rô que revisou o capítulo com carinho e dedicação e ainda me deu uns toques bem legais na trama. Inclusive foi a força dela e da Andy que eu resolvi postar esta fase._

_Beijos para todos que acompanharam as duas primeiras sagas de Feiticeiros e agora estão acompanhando esta._

_Kath__ Klein_


	2. O Elevador Quebrado

**Capitulo 02: O Elevador Quebrado.**

            Sakura entrou no escritório do presidente daS empresaS Li bufando de ódio. 

Sakura: 'Como teve coragem de fazer isso?!'

            Li que estava lendo um contrato levantou os olhos para a menina que bateu com força na mesa dele, encarando-o com os olhos em brasas. Ele respirou fundo e se debruçou para trás.

Syaoran: 'Do que está falando?'

Sakura (gritando): 'Da creche!!!! Por quê fechou a creche da empresa?!'

Syaoran: 'Oras por que estava me causando um prejuízo enorme.'

Sakura (olhando incrédula para ele): 'O quê?! O senhor fechou a creche porque estava lhe dando prejuízo?'

Syaoran: 'Apenas 30% das nossas funcionárias têm filhos...'

Sakura (interrompendo-o): 'E o que estas mulheres vão fazer com os filhos delas? Levar para a linha de produção?'

Syaoran (friamente): 'Elas podem pagar creches particulares.'

Sakura: 'E as que não podem?'

Syaoran: 'Isso não é um problema meu.'

Sakura: 'Está louco?! Se elas não têm com quem deixar as crianças como podem trabalhar?'

Syaoran: 'Substituiremo-as aos poucos.'

            Sakura abriu a boca para falar alguma coisa mas estava perplexa demais para tentar raciocinar, sua vontade era de dar um soco na cara debochada de Li.

Sakura: 'Você é um monstro!'

Syaoran: 'E você uma menina tola!'

Sakura: 'Eu estou quase morrendo tentando aprender a administrar esta porcaria de firma, para você simplesmente fazer maldades com as outras pessoas!'

Syaoran (começando a ficar irritado): 'Isso aqui não é filme garota! Não vou sustentar uma creche que me faça perder parte dos meus lucros!'

Sakura: 'Mas elas são mães!!! Não pode fazer isso com elas!'

Syaoran: 'Posso e já fiz!'

Sakura: 'Pois desfaça!'

Syaoran: 'Eu sou o presidente!'

Sakura: 'E eu sou a vice-presidente!'

Syaoran: 'Não me atrapalhe, Kinomoto! Não sou tão legal como você acha que eu sou!'

Sakura: 'Legal?! Você é um grosso, estúpido, mesquinho e ambicioso, além de debochado e arrogante!'

Syaoran: 'E você é uma menininha chorona e tola! Estou cansado dos seus choros!'

Sakura: 'E eu estou cansada da sua arrogância! Eu estou me esforçando ao máximo e você nunca me dá credito!'

Syaoran: 'Assim você nunca vai conseguir recuperar todas as cartas!'

Sakura: 'Eu estou me esforçando, mas elas são muito difíceis de serem recuperadas!'

Syaoran: 'Assim com esta lerdeza nunca vai conseguir!'

Sakura: 'Em vez de ficar me criticando porque não me ajuda a pegá-las?!'

Syaoran: 'Eu vou pegar todas as cartas para o meu clã!'

Voz: 'Do que vocês estão discutindo?'

Sakura e Syaoran: 'Das cartas!'

            Wing arregalou os olhos para os dois, eles se viraram para ela e depois um encarou o outro com enormes pontos de interrogação.

Wing (sorrindo sem graça): 'De que cartas estão falando?'

            Li sentou na sua cadeira novamente, pois com o calor da discussão estava quase em cima da mesa que o separava de Sakura. A menina ainda ficou um tempo tentando se recompor.

Syaoran (com uma das mãos na testa): 'Sei lá de que cartas estávamos falando.'

Sakura: 'Acho que a senhorita ouviu mal.'

Wing: 'Não, vocês estavam discutindo sobre umas cartas que tinham que recuperar.'

Sakura (rindo sem graça): 'Não existe carta nenhuma a ser recuperada.'

Syaoran (já mais controlado): 'Isso mesmo! Você deve ter ouvido errado Wing. Eu e a Kinomoto estávamos discutindo sobre...'

Sakura (lembrando-se): 'A creche que o senhor todo poderoso aqui fechou!'

Syaoran: 'Não há mais nada a ser discutido aqui.'

Sakura (saindo da sala): 'Isso é o que vamos ver!'

            Li observou a menina pisando firme até a porta e a fechando com raiva.

Wing (sorrindo): 'Ela às vezes parece uma criança emburrada.'

Syaoran: 'Ela é uma idiota! Tenho que me livrar dela ou vai atrapalhar a minha missão.'

Wing (encarando-o): 'Missão?'

Syaoran: 'Quer dizer, os meus negócios! Droga, esta garota me deixa tão fora de mim que eu não sei nem o que estou falando!'

            Wing sorriu para ele maliciosamente.

Wing: 'Nunca havia visto uma mulher que mexesse tanto com o senhor.'

            Li ergueu uma sobrancelha fitando a assistente. Wing era uma mulher bonita e interessante. Era dinâmica e prestativa o que a tornava uma assessora muito eficiente. 

Syaoran: 'Nunca nenhuma mulher me irritou tanto quanto aquela menininha mimada.'

Wing (saindo da sala): 'Talvez.'

* * *

            Sakura estava limpando um dos salões que ficava atrás do edifício central da firma. Ela estava com mais quatro funcionárias limpando o chão. O Salão que tinha conseguido para montar a nova creche não era lá estas coisas, mas serviria. Ela conseguiu fazer com que o grosso do senhor Li assinasse aquele termo cedendo o salão só depois de todo mundo confirmar para ele que era completamente improdutivo. A menina estava de short e camiseta esfregando o chão, quando Li entrou no salão com cara de poucos amigos. Era freqüente os dois brigaram e agora não estavam nem se controlando na frente dos outros. Sakura levantou os olhos para ele e o fitou séria.

Syaoran: 'Você faltou à reunião desta tarde com os donos da firma Mishimura.'

Sakura (dando um tapinha na testa): 'Eu sabia que tinha me esquecido de alguma coisa!'

Syaoran: 'Olha garota, você não sabe fazer nada direito e eu estou tentando agüentar as suas idiotices, mas pelo menos sentar a bunda numa cadeira e ficar quieta numa reunião você consegue, não é?!'

Sakura (ficando vermelha de raiva): 'Deixe-me em paz! Por que você fica enchendo o meu saco?!'

Syaoran: 'Porque infelizmente você é a vice-presidente desta firma! Da minha firma!'

Sakura: 'Nossa  firma!'

            Sakura viu que o rosto dele se contorceu de raiva ao ouvir a palavra nossa. Tomoyo tinha voltado para a Europa e dado carta branca para Sakura decidir em nome dela, isso tornava a garota praticamente a única sócia de Li. 

Syaoran (tentando se controlar): 'O senhor Mishimura vai dar um jantar em sua casa para discutirmos amigavelmente um bom acordo com ele e seus sócios.'

Sakura (passando a mão na testa suada): 'E o que eu tenho haver com isso?'

Syaoran: 'Você vai ter que ir! E vai ter que vestir algo apropriado!'

Sakura (franzindo a testa): 'Do que está falando?'

Syaoran: 'Dê um jeito. Mas não me apareça lá de calça jeans e tênis!'

            Sakura abriu a boca para falar mais alguns desaforos, mas Li já tinha virado as costas e ido embora.

Sakura (pensativa): 'Algo mais apropriado?'

Uma das mulheres: 'Ele está falando de vestido chique!'

            Sakura virou para as três mulheres que riam com gosto da menina. Ela sorriu e continuou a esfregar o chão, precisava terminar com aquela limpeza o quanto antes, pois pelo jeito, o senhor Li dali a pouco terminaria com a festa dela.

Sakura: 'Vamos lá! Precisamos terminar esta limpeza hoje ainda!' (falou voltando a ficar animada).

* * *

            Li estava sentado conversando com o senhor Takwa no imenso salão principal da residência Mishimura. Wing estava sentada ao seu lado apenas anotando algumas observações. Todos estavam conversando amigavelmente ao som de um cd de música clássica. Mishimura era o mais animado em falar dos novos negócios, sua filha, no entanto, permanecia caladinha ao seu lado olhando discretamente para o belo rapaz que conversava com desenvoltura com seu pai e seu padrinho. Taiki, filho de seu padrinho e um amigo dele, Kyoota, conversavam em tom baixo para não atrapalhar a conversa dos mais velhos.

Key: 'Onde estão as suas sócias, senhor Li?'

            Wing olhou discretamente para o patrão e viu que ele tentou se controlar para não sair xingando Kinomoto.

Wing: 'A senhorita Daidouji está na Europa ainda.'

Key: 'Isso que dá trabalhar com mulheres!'

            Os homens riram discretamente com o comentário.

Mishimura: 'É por isso que quero que minha filha se case com um rapaz bom e que entenda nossos negócios para ajudá-la a administrar o patrimônio.'

            Akami corou como um tomate olhando para Li. Taiki franziu a testa não gostando muito do interesse da prima de consideração pelo jovem empresário chinês. 

Takwa: 'Pelo que eu observo o senhor ainda não é casado, senhor Li.'

Syaoran (sorrindo de lado): 'Ainda não escolhi uma noiva adequada aos padrões de minha família.'

Takwa: 'Ah sim, o poderoso clã Li! Eles são muito rigorosos na escolha de uma noiva, principalmente para o futuro patriarca.'

Kyoota: 'Aposto como escolhem as mulheres mais horrorosas!'

Syaoran (sorrindo de lado): 'Sim, os anciões são muito rigorosos.'

            "E chatos!", ele pensou para si.

Mishimura: 'Então ainda não é comprometido?'

Syaoran: 'Graças a Deus, não!'

Taiki e Kyoota: 'Li você é um dos nossos!'

            Os três rapaz riram com gosto. 

Key: 'Se sua mãe ouve você falando isso, Taiki...'

            O rapaz não deu bola para o comentário do pai, ele fugia de casamento como o diabo fugia da cruz, até porque este tipo de assunto o irritava profundamente, ainda mais observando as duas belas mulheres a sua frente. A campainha toca e Li olhou rápido para Wing. Seus pensamentos gritavam, se Sakura viesse igual a uma menina ele mesmo ia encarnar a figura do pai e dar-lhe umas belas palmadas! Pelo menos aquela noite ela tinha que fingir que era uma administradora ou o acordo com as empresas Mishimura iria para o espaço. 

Key: 'Finalmente vamos conhecer a senhorita Kinomoto!'

            Li mal conseguia esconder o seu nervosismo e apreensão com relação à sócia. Ele se levantou e olhou de relance para Wing que também estava mostrando um pouco de nervosismo. O mordomo do senhor Mishimura entrou acompanhado de uma bela jovem trajando um vestido à altura dos joelhos com um decote canoa. Seus cabelos estavam presos com alguns fios soltos moldando o belo rosto ainda de menina, porém levemente maquiado. O vestido contornava o corpo perfeito e mostrava uma cintura bem fina e desenhada. Ouve um silêncio na sala, Li arregalou os olhos observando a moça, ainda custando a acreditar que aquela mulher era sua sócia. Taiki e Kyoota estavam mudos também, ambos permaneciam com os copos de bebida nas mãos, apenas apreciando a figura celestial que tinha entrado naquele salão.

            Sakura olhou sem graça para todos, pois eles a fitavam intensamente. Taiki foi o primeiro a se aproximar dela.

Taiki: 'Boa noite senhorita Kinomoto. É um enorme prazer conhecê-la.'

Sakura (sorrindo): 'Obrigada. Senhor...'

Taiki: 'Key.'

Sakura: 'Senhor Key.'

Taiki (beijando a mão dela): 'Por favor, apenas Taiki. É realmente um prazer conhecê-la senhorita.'

            Sakura olhou-o meio sem graça, enquanto ele permanecia segurando a mão dela entre as suas. Li torceu o nariz, não gostou muito dos olhares não só dos dois jovens para sua sócia como de todos os homens da sala. Ele se levantou e foi até ela parando ao seu lado, levemente a puxou para que se aproximasse com ele dos outros sócios. Sakura no fundo agradeceu aos céus a intervenção dele, já estava ficando incomodada com o sorriso bobo de Taiki para ela.

Syaoran: 'Senhores, esta é a minha sócia, Kinomoto Sakura.'

            Sakura cumprimentou um a um, mas seus olhos se fixaram em Akami Mishimura.

Sakura: 'Não nos conhecemos de algum lugar?'

Akami (sem graça): 'Acredito que não.'

Sakura (soltando a mão dela): 'Desculpe-me, ultimamente tenho a impressão que já encontrei muitas pessoas antes.'

Syaoran (sem querer): 'Eu também.'

            Os olhos do rapaz se fixaram nos senhores Key e Takwa. Sakura olhou discretamente para o sócio e sorriu tentando passar confiança. Ele pela primeira vez sorriu para ela sinceramente, Sakura arregalou os olhos pensando em como era lindo o sorriso dele. Ela se sentou ao seu lado e cruzou as pernas imitando Wing. Li franziu a testa observando os olhares de Taiki e Kyoota para as pernas de Sakura, ele olhou  para elas discretamente e sentiu um arrepio percorrer-lhe a espinha. Balançou levemente a cabeça para dissipar os pensamentos e tentar voltar sua atenção ao acordo, porém aqueles olhares maldosos que não só os rapazes lançavam para Sakura, como os homens mais velhos, estavam incomodando-o demais, mais até do que realmente ele queria. 

            O jantar foi sem problemas, Sakura tentou fazer tudo que a prima havia lhe ensinado depois que o seu primeiro almoço com o senhor Li foi um fiasco. O problema foiforam os olhos gulosos de Akami em cima de Li, isso estava começando a irritar a jovem. Li dominava a conversa, Sakura apenas observava o sócio argumentando sobre as vantagens que as duas empresas teriam com um acordo. Ela tinha que dar o braço a torcer ao perceber como Li era um negociante incrível. 

Kyoota (parando ao lado dela): 'O que acha, senhorita Kinomoto? Concorda com o que o senhor Li falou?'

Sakura (com um meigo sorriso): 'O senhor Li é um excelente administrador, se ele tem convicção de que será um bom negócio para ambas as partes, não tenho porque duvidar, ainda mais depois de todos estes argumentos, não acha?'

            Li arregalou os olhos para ela, pensando que aquela não poderia ser Kinomoto que conhecia, provavelmente ela tinha sido abduzida por um grupo extraterrestre e colocaram outra no lugar!

Key (sorrindo): 'Tenho certeza que sim.'

Takwa: 'A senhorita me parece muito nova para ocupar um cargo tão importante como a vice-presidência.'

Sakura: 'A empresa era inicialmente de meu bisavô. Minha tia cuidou dela até a sua morte, e depois ela foi dividida entre os bisnetos do senhor Masaki. Meu irmão vendeu todas as ações dele e minha prima uma boa parte. E tivemos o privilégio de terem sido compradas pelo senhor Li que apesar de frio e calculista (Li franziu a testa com esta observação), é um ótimo presidente.'

Takwa: 'Fascinante. Então acredito que esteja também aprendendo as lições de administração.'

Sakura: 'Sim senhor.'

Mishimura: 'Akami também está aprendendo, é estagiária na minha firma.'

Key: 'Isso mesmo, Mishimura. Precisamos fazer estes jovens se interessarem pelos negócios da família.'

Kyoota: 'Eu teria prazer em ensinar o que sei de administração para a senhorita.'

            Sakura sorriu para ele agradecendo. 

Syaoran (ríspido): 'Não é necessário, já estou orientando-a.' 

Kyooto (sorrindo): 'Mesmo assim, se precisar de alguma coisa, não hesite em me procurar, Kinomoto.'

Sakura: 'Obrigada.'

            Li não gostou novamente daquela troca de sorrisos, o que estava acontecendo com ele? Estava com ciúmes? Claro que não! Não teria ciúmes de uma menininha idiota e tapada, não importa que ela estivesse vestida como uma mulher normal, ela continuava sendo uma menininha tola!

            No final de tudo, Mishimura e seus sócios ficaram de dar a resposta em breve. Li, Wing e Sakura se despediram de todos. Taiki ofereceu carona para Sakura que tinha ido de táxi, mas Li afirmou que a levaria em casa. O tom de voz do rapaz foi tão ríspido que nem Sakura cogitou negar, quase entrou no carro correndo. Li deixou Wing no apart-hotel e levou Sakura até a sua casinha branca. A mercedes parou em frente à pequena construção na rua do templo Tsukimini. Sakura saltou do carro e fechou a porta de debruçando na janela aberta.

Sakura: 'Obrigada por ter me trazido.'

            Li não respondeu estava admirando a construção com um interesse fora do comum.

Syaoran: 'É sua casa?'

            Sakura estranhou aquela pergunta idiota do sócio, Li não era homem de fazer perguntas óbvias.

Sakura: 'Sim.'

Syaoran (recuperando-se da idiotice): 'Claro que é, se não fosse não pediria para descer aqui.'

Sakura: 'Quer entrar?'

            Nem ela soube dizer porque o convidou e ele também não soube dizer porque aceitou o convite. Sakura abriu a porta de entrada e olhou discretamente para o rapaz que olhava admirado para a casa. Ela pensou que se Touya sonhasse que estava abrindo a casa e deixando um homem entrar nela depois da meia noite a mataria sem pestanejar. A jovem entrou e acendeu a luz iluminando o pequeno ambiente. Li entrou admirando tudo. Ela estranhou aquele interesse todo do rapaz pela sua humilde residência. 

Sakura (tirando os sapatos): 'Odeio salto alto!'

            Li permanecia em silêncio.

Sakura: 'Quer alguma coisa? Água, chá?'

Syaoran: 'Preciso ir ao banheiro.'

Sakura: 'É no segundo andar...'

Syaoran: 'Primeira porta à esquerda.'

            Sakura arregalou os olhos.

Sakura: 'Como sabe?'

            Syaoran balançou um pouco a cabeça e a fitou.

Syaoran: 'Eu apenas sei.'

            Os dois se fitaram por um tempo.

Sakura (subindo as escadas): 'Bem, pode ir ao banheiro, eu vou tirar este vestido porque não agüento mais ficar com ele!'

            Ela começou a subir as escadas reclamando em como as mulheres conseguem usar aquilo todos os dias. Li entrou no banheiro e se olhou no espelho. Olhou em volta e viu que tudo era tão familiar para ele que aquilo estava assustando-o. Olhou para o balcão e podia dizer com certeza o que tinha em cada gaveta. Abriu o armário só para confirmar, e lá estava a caixa de emergência com alguns remédios, toalhas, potes de shampoo e cremes, sabonetes... O rapaz molhou o rosto pensando no que estava acontecendo com ele. Ouviu a porta do quarto de Sakura abrindo e os passinhos dela descendo a escada. Resolveu espiar outra curiosidade, abriu a porta do banheiro devagar e olhou para o corredor iluminado. Devagar avançou até chegar em frente à porta de um quarto, abriu-a um pouco, apenas o suficiente para ver o cômodo. O rapaz fechou rapidamente, não conseguindo se controlar, ele sabia de cada móvel que estava nele. De cada detalhe! Como aquilo era possível? Caminhou pelo corredor e desceu as escadas correndo, Sakura estava na cozinha fazendo um chá. 

Sakura: 'Você está bem? Está pálido!'

Syaoran (um pouco atordoado): 'Eu preciso ir, estou um pouco cansado, é isso. É apenas isso, estou cansado.'

            Sakura mal teve tempo de falar alguma coisa e o rapaz já tinha saído pela porta e praticamente corrido até o carro dele. A menina observou o carro partir e virar a esquina sumindo de sua vista.

* * *

            Sakura estava quase dormindo enquanto o senhor Akira tentava lhe explicar sobre as planilhas de custos. Ela mal conseguia disfarçar a sono e a falta de interesse naquele monte de tabelas e números. Seus pensamentos foram até o sonho louco que teve na noite passada. Ela acordou sobressaltada de madrugada tendo um sonho dela com Li, e que sonho! A garota foi obrigada a tomar um banho para tentar esfriar o corpo que queimava como fogo. 

Akira: 'A senhorita está bem? Está ficando vermelha.'

            Sakura sorriu sem graça, imaginando que realmente estivesse vermelha lembrando do que tinha sonhado. Porém o mais estranho era que não tinha parecido um sonho e sim uma lembrança. A menina corou ainda mais, deixando o senhor mais nervoso.

            Li entrou no escritório dela fazendo a menina cair da poltrona com o susto. Ela se levantou e olhou para ele que sorria com suas trapalhadas. 

Akira (cumprimentando-o): 'Senhor Li.'

            Li o cumprimentou com a cabeça e fitou Sakura que já estava recomposta sentada em sua cadeira. O escritório dela era um quinto do dele, pequeno e muito simples por sinal, mas ela mesma tinha exigido algo assim.

Syaoran: 'Preciso conversar com você.'

Akira: 'Temo que a senhorita Kinomoto não esteja se sentindo bem.'

Sakura (balançando a cabeça): 'Estou ótima.'

            Li a fitou com interesse fazendo a menina corar ainda mais. Ela desviou os olhos, não conseguindo encará-lo novamente. Li contornou a mesa dela e colocou uma das mãos na testa da menina. Pronto, foi o suficiente para ela explodir de vermelha. 

Syaoran: 'Está muito quente.'

Sakura (tentando disfarçar): 'Não é nada. Eu já estou bem.'

Syaoran (franzindo a testa): 'Exijo que você se esforce, mas não que venha trabalhar doente.'

            Sakura levantou os olhos para ele e o viu encarando-a sério. O olhar dele era tão penetrante que parecia que ele estava enxergando através de seus olhos, lendo os seus pensamentos. Seus pensamentos sobre o sonho ardente que teve com ele aquela noite. Ela ergueu-se de um pulo, e deu um passo atrás tropeçando na própria cadeira e quase caindo sentada no chão. Li segurou sua mão impedindo que caísse novamente. 

Syaoran: 'Mas como você é tonta!'

            Sakura olhou para a mão dele segurando forte o seu pulso, ela sentiu uma leve vertigem.

Syaoran: 'Vou levá-la para casa.'

Sakura: 'Não! Não precisa se preocupar. (ela puxou a mão) Eu já estou melhor.'

Syaoran (preocupado ainda): 'Senhor Akira, por favor peça para alguém vir trazer um copo de água para a senhorita Kinomoto.'

            O velho senhor saiu da sala afirmando que voltaria o quanto antes. Sakura se sentiu pior, estando ao lado de Li sozinha. Ele ainda a encarava de forma curiosa, enquanto ela mal conseguia controlar a vermelhidão do rosto.

Sakura (vacilando): 'O que queria falar comigo?'

            Ele se sentou na beira da mesa e desviou os olhos da menina para a paisagem do céu de Tomoeda.  

Syaoran: 'Que eu voltei atrás com relação à creche.'

Sakura (franzindo a testa): 'Voltou atrás?'

Syaoran: 'Wing me contou que você está desviando parte da sua renda para sustentar a creche e eu não acho isso justo.'

Sakura: 'Aquele dinheiro não me faz falta, ganho o suficiente como professora.'

Syaoran: 'Mesmo assim. A creche é da empresa e não acho justo que um acionista apenas a sustente. Vou voltar a colocar os custos dela na planilha geral de despesas da empresa.'

Sakura: 'Já falei que não precisa.'

Syaoran: 'E eu já falei que voltei atrás.'

            Ela levantou os olhos para ele e o viu afrouxar um pouco a gravata parecendo incomodado com ela. Ele se virou para ela e sorriu sem graça.

Syaoran: 'Gosto disso tanto quanto você de salto alto.'

Sakura (sorrindo levemente): 'Eu pensei que você tinha nascido num terno.'

            Ele se desencostou da mesa dela e caminhou um pouco observando a papelada espalhada por ela.

Syaoran: 'Estudando?'

Sakura (depois de um longo suspiro): 'É, fazer o quê?'

            Ele pegou uma tabela e analisou rapidamente.

Syaoran: 'Sei o que está passando.'

Sakura (franziu a testa): 'Sabe? Eu pensei que você gostasse destes números.'

Syaoran (depois de respirar fundo): 'Tenho facilidade, é diferente.'

Sakura: 'E do que você gosta de fazer?'

Syaoran (sorriu de leve): 'Você não vai acreditar.'

Sakura (curiosa): 'Por que não tenta?'

Syaoran: 'Tente adivinhar.'

            Ela sorriu mordendo levemente os lábios. Olhou para o rapaz a sua frente com interesse, era difícil tentar adivinhar o que um cubo de gelo daqueles gostava de fazer. Seus pensamentos foram novamente para o sonho ardente que teve com ele aquela noite, pelo menos no seu sonho, de frio ele não tinha nada, muito pelo contrário. Ela corou novamente desviando os olhos dele para o céu de Tomoeda.

Syaoran: 'Desiste?'

Sakura (tristemente): 'Você gosta de lutar. Pena que nunca levou em conta que se machucando está fazendo com que as pessoas que o amem fiquem preocupadas com você.'

            Li arregalou os olhos para a jovem que continuava fitando o céu de Tomoeda. 

Syaoran: 'C-Como você sabe que eu luto?'

            Ela se virou para ele e sorriu docemente.

Sakura: 'Eu apenas sei.'

            Eles se encararam por alguns instantes antes do senhor Akira voltar com um copo de água.

Akira (preocupado): 'Tome senhorita Kinomoto. Espero que não tenha demorado muito.'

            Sakura agradeceu e pegou o copo onde bebericou um pouquinho. Li continuava observando-a com uma enorme curiosidade. Alguma coisa o ligava àquela garota, e não era só o fato de ser obrigado a suportar a presença dela na empresa, era algo maior, era algo como se a vida dele de alguma forma estivesse entrelaçada à dela. Ele balançou a cabeça tentando dissipar os pensamentos, desejou melhoras para Kinomoto e saiu do escritório um pouco atordoado.

* * *

Akami (enlaçando o pescoço de Li): 'Tem certeza que não quer que eu fique aqui?'

Syaoran (rodando os olhos): 'É melhor você ir, Akami. Se seu pai desconfia onde esteve e o que fez até esta hora da noite...'

            A jovem interrompeu o rapaz beijando-o na boca de forma ardente. Li a apertou contra o corpo retribuindo com a mesma intensidade. Afastaram-se por pura falta de ar. A jovem devagar empurrou o rapaz até a cama onde caiu por cima dele beijando-o novamente. O rapaz rolou pela cama ficando por cima dela.

Syaoran: 'Estou falando sério, Akami. Não quero que durma aqui. Estamos mais do que encrencados.'

Akami (sorrindo maliciosamente): 'Eu sei que você quer...'

            O rapaz respirou fundo e levantou-se. Era claro que uma parte dele gostaria que aquela mulher ficasse com ele. Sabia que poderiam se divertir muito mais, porém além do fato dela ser filha de um dos seus sócios agora, não queria acordar e dar de cara com ela ao seu lado na cama. 

Syaoran (caminhando em direção a porta do quarto): 'Vamos Akami. Você já demorou uma hora para se vestir.'

Akami (sentada sensualmente na cama): 'Você pode me despir novamente em menos de um minuto.'

            O rapaz sorriu de lado e respirou fundo. Olhou para o relógio e verificou que já passava das duas da manhã. Calculou rapidamente: um minuto para despi-la, meia hora para se divertir e mais uma hora para ela se vestir novamente. Uma hora e trinta e um minutos... Quatro da manhã já seria abusar demais da sorte. 

Syaoran: 'Vamos logo, Akami. Realmente acho melhor você ir.'

            A jovem soltou um suspiro mostrando sua decepção. Levantou-se da cama pegando a bolsa e caminhando atrás do rapaz que já havia saído do quarto. Encontrou-o na sala caminhando em direção à porta de entrada.

Syaoran (abrindo a porta): 'Vá com cuidado e se puder me liga quando chegar em casa.'

Akami (sorrindo): 'Preocupado comigo?'

Syaoran: 'Você deveria ter ido embora mais cedo.'

Akami (enlaçando a cintura dele): 'Por mim ficaria ao seu lado por toda a eternidade.'

            Opa! Isso estava começando a ficar perigoso, pensou o rapaz. Por toda a eternidade tinha como tradução casamento, e com certeza isso era o que ele menos queria.

Syaoran (sorrindo sem graça): 'Teremos outras noites, querida.'

            Ele a beijou rapidamente nos lábios e afastou-se dela indicando que agora era para realmente a jovem ir embora. Akami sorriu e atravessou a porta, porém voltou-se rapidamente para o rapaz.

Akami (sem graça): 'Quem é Sakura?'

            Li franziu a testa com aquela pergunta.

Syaoran (dando os ombros): 'É o nome da minha sócia, Kinomoto Sakura. Você a conheceu, não se lembra?'

Akami: 'Ah sim... a senhorita Kinomoto.'

Syaoran: 'Por que a pergunta?'

Akami (apertando a alça da bolsa): 'Você me chamou pelo nome dela.'

            Li sorriu sem graça, imaginando que a moça enlouqueceu.

Syaoran: 'Claro que não.'

Akami: 'Chamou-me duas vezes.'

Syaoran: 'Impossível! Eu não tenho nada com ela, além disso ela é tão...  (ele não soube direito como definir a sócia) Você deve ter ouvido errado.'

            Akami balançou a cabeça negativamente, Li franziu a testa e resolveu dar aquele assunto por encerrado. Era cômico pensar que um dia tivesse interesse por aquela menininha.

Syaoran: 'Vá logo, Akami. Quanto mais tarde, mais perigoso.'

            A jovem abaixou a cabeça e virou-se caminhando pelo corredor. Li observou-a se afastando. Assim que ela entrou no elevador, fechou a porta e observou o seu apartamento vazio. Sempre vazio. Apesar de sempre morar rodeado de pessoas do clã sentia-se sempre sozinho. Seu noivado com Meilyn fora o único relacionamento duradouro em sua vida e não havia dado certo. Respirou fundo sentindo-se um pouco melancólico. Era até estranho depois que vivera tórridas horas de amor com uma bela mulher sentir-se assim. No fundo, era como se estivesse faltando alguma coisa na sua vida. Alguma coisa que fosse finalmente preencher aquele maldito vazio que ele sentia no peito. 

* * *

Tomoyo (depois de terminar de engolir o pedaço de torta): 'Nossa, é estranho imaginar aquele homem um amante assim!'

            Sakura corou com o comentário da amiga. Tomoyo tinha voltado para passar um tempo com a prima. Eriol também queria muito conhecer melhor o Japão. Ele era filho de japoneses mas morou a vida inteira na Europa. Sakura aproveitou que o rapaz foi comprar alguma coisa no outro lado da rua e contou sobre o sonho que teve a um tempo atrás com Li. Elas não tinham segredos uma para a outra e Sakura se sentia um pouco perdida desde aquele dia, pensou que contando para a prima esta pudesse lhe ajudar de alguma forma. 

Sakura: 'Acho que estou carente demais! Só pode ser isso.'

Tomoyo (rindo com gosto): 'Carente é bem capaz de você estar mesmo!'

Sakura: 'Tomoyo! Eu preciso de ajuda, não que deboche de mim!'

Tomoyo (tentando parar de rir): 'Oras, minha querida, mas é meio irônico você ter tido este tipo de sonho logo com o senhor Li.'

Sakura (olhando para o nada): 'Mas foi tão intenso, parecia que eu estava recordando, não sonhando realmente.'

            Tomoyo sorriu para a amiga que permanecia naufragada em seus pensamentos.

Tomoyo: 'Ele sabe?'

Sakura (olhando para ela com os olhos arregalados): 'Claro que não!!!! Deus me livre desta vergonha!'

Tomoyo (debruçando-se até ela): 'Não aconteceu nada entre vocês mesmo?'

Sakura (balançando a cabeça): 'Nada! A não ser nos xingarmos por tempo indeterminado! Ai como ele é insuportável e arrogante!'

Tomoyo: 'Mas você não parece que o achou tão insuportável no seu sonho caliente!' (ela soltou uma risada gostosa)

Sakura (vermelha): 'É carência, Tomoyo. Eu estou carente apenas isso!'

Tomoyo: 'Está na hora de arranjar um namorado!'

Sakura (depois de respirar fundo): 'Isso aí! Vou aceitar o convite do Taiki para sair!'

Tomoyo (franzindo a testa): 'Taiki?  Este eu não conhecia.'

Sakura: 'É o filho do senhor Key. Um dos sócios da firma do senhor Mishimura.'

Tomoyo: 'Ah sim aquela firma que o Li bateu o pé para que assinássemos o tal acordo super lucrativo?'

Sakura: 'Isso aí.'

Tomoyo: 'Bem, dizem as más línguas lá da firma que ele está de romance com a filha do senhor Mishimura.'

Sakura (levantando-se da cadeira): 'O quê?! Com aquela branquela?! Ai ela me paga! Eu vou dar um soco na cara daquela oferecida! Precisava ver Tomoyo, ela só faltava se jogar no colo dele!!!'  

            Tomoyo arregalou os olhos para a prima que olhava com fúria para ela, suas bochechas estavam coradas com a súbita raiva que teve agora. Tomoyo sorriu para ela. 

Tomoyo: 'E depois diz que não suporta o senhor Li.'

            Sakura se deu conta do que tinha feito, sentou-se na cadeira balançando a cabeça levemente de um lado para o outro.

Sakura: 'O que está acontecendo comigo? Desde que este homem entrou na minha vida eu não falo coisa com coisa.'

Tomoyo: 'Como assim?'

Sakura (fitando-a): 'Eu não sei, Tomoyo. Mas às vezes quando nós discutimos acabamos falando coisas nada haver. Eu sinto como se estivesse revivendo fatos acontecidos com ele.'

Tomoyo (erguendo uma sobrancelha): 'Revivendo?'

Sakura (confirmando com a cabeça): 'É tudo muito confuso. Eu acho que estou enlouquecendo.'

            Tomoyo pediu para que ela bebesse um pouco mais do refrigerante para tentar se acalmar um pouco. Sakura não negou, tomou tudo de uma só vez. Eriol se aproximou das duas e se sentou à mesa, olhou para a namorada e viu que tinha algo errado acontecendo. Tomoyo deu de ombros e Eriol fitou Sakura que apenas tomava o refrigerante. _"Acho que está na hora de eu começar a agir", pensou o rapaz para si. (Também acho! Vamos lá Eriol vc sempre resolve as coisas! Estes dois estão muito enrolados, vcs não acham?)_

* * *

            Sakura saltou do carro da prima correndo, o almoço tinha se estendido demais e ela estava super atrasada para a tal reunião com o senhor Mishimura.

Sakura (correndo à frente): 'Vamos Tomoyo! Estamos atrasadas!!!'

            Tomoyo fez menção de correr, mas Eriol segurou o seu braço impedindo que se apressasse. Sakura entrou no elevador com os bofes para fora e viu Li debruçado numa das paredes do pequeno compartimento. Ele sorriu debochado para ela.

Syaoran: 'Sempre atrasada.'

Sakura (fazendo uma careta para ele): 'Você também está atrasado.'

            Ela deu um passo à frente chamando Tomoyo para entrar logo no elevador quando este começou a tremer. Li puxou-a para trás e observou assustado a porta abrir e fechar como louca. Por fim ela se fechou e a luz apagou por completo ficando os dois na escuridão. (Alguém aí está lembrando o episódio do "Elevador Quebrado" do anime CCS? Qualquer semelhança não é mera coincidência! Hehehe) 

Sakura: 'O que aconteceu?!'

Syaoran (pegando o telefone de emergência): 'Eu não sei.'

            Ele tentou discar, mas o aparelho estava mudo. 

Syaoran (colocando o aparelho com força): 'Droga! Estamos presos!'

            Sakura pegou o celular dela na bolsa e tentou discar o número da amiga, mas o aparelho não dava sinal.

Sakura (desesperada): 'Não dá sinal!'

            Li pegou o dele e também tentou discar o número de Wing, mas foi em vão, nenhum dos dois funcionava, estavam incomunicáveis com o mundo lá fora.

Syaoran: 'Daidouji e Hiraguizawa viram você entrar, já devem estar providenciando ajuda.'

Sakura (tentando relaxar): 'Tem razão. Eles vão nos ajudar.'

            Os dois ficaram em silêncio. Estava um calor insuportável dentro do pequeno compartimento. Li tirou o terno e afrouxou a gravata. Sakura se sentou no chão preocupada, ela detestava escuridão e ficar sozinha no escuro presa com o senhor Li era o que menos queria na vida. Li sentou-se ao seu lado, tentando relaxar também. Ele passava a mão pela cabeleira rebelde inúmeras vezes demonstrando também o seu nervosismo.

            Passou-se um bom tempo e nada de alguém ajudá-los.

Syaoran: 'Droga, eu nem almocei preparando esta droga de reunião e agora estou preso aqui dentro!'

Sakura: 'Está com fome?'

Syaoran (mentindo): 'Não.'

            Ela sabia que era mentira, abriu a bolsa e tirou um pacotinho de biscoitos em forma de ursinhos. Ela abriu o pacote e ofereceu a Li. 

Syaoran: 'Biscoitos de ursinho?'

Sakura: 'São uma delícia. Prova um!'

            Ele franziu a testa, relutou um pouco em aceitar mas acabou pegando um e comendo, realmente era gostoso.

Sakura: 'As crianças adoram esses biscoitos lá na escola.'

Syaoran (debochando): 'E é claro que você também adora.'

Sakura: 'Isso mesmo. Quer mais?'

            Ele aceitou. Ela praticamente deu o pacote todo para ele que comeu com gosto, já que realmente estava com fome. Sakura abraçou os joelhos, não importava ter 10 ou 50 anos, detestava estar na penumbra.

Syaoran (virando-se para ela): 'A gente já vai sair daqui. Não precisa chorar também.'

Sakura (emburrada): 'Eu não estou chorando! Só não gosto do escuro.'

Syaoran: 'Eu estou aqui. Não vou deixar nada acontecer a você.'

            Sakura arregalou os olhos e se virou para Li que acabou de colocar o último biscoito na boca. Ele nem se deu conta do que tinha falado. O rapaz amassou o pacote e olhou desanimado para frente.  Sakura suspirou e tentou relaxar um pouco. 

Syaoran: 'Por que será que eu tenho a impressão que já passei por isso?'

Sakura (virando-se para ele novamente): 'Você também tem esta sensação?'

            Li confirmou com a cabeça sério.

Syaoran: 'Desde que eu cheguei em Tomoeda, tenho a sensação de estar revivendo coisas. (ele finalmente a fitou) Você também sente isso?'

            Sakura confirmou com a cabeça.

Syaoran: 'Desde quando?'

Sakura: 'Desde que eu encontrei você.'

            Ele arregalou um pouco os olhos se mostrando surpreso. Desviou os olhos dela e olhou para a fraca luz de emergência que os iluminava. 

Syaoran: 'Será que está acontecendo alguma coisa comigo?'

Sakura (levantando-se para esticar as pernas): 'Então está acontecendo esta mesma coisa comigo!'

Syaoran (franzindo a testa tentando entender o que se passava com ele): 'Foi estranho quando eu estive na sua casa.'

Sakura: 'Estranho?'

Syaoran: 'Eu sabia onde cada coisa estava, podia jurar sobre o que tinha em cada gaveta do seu banheiro, e o pior é que eu sempre estava certo.'

Sakura (assustada): 'Você já foi na minha casa antes?'

Syaoran: 'Claro que não! E é isso que me incomoda!'

Sakura (caminhando de um lado para o outro): 'Estas coisas também acontecem comigo.'

Syaoran: 'Você consegue ver coisas?'

Sakura: 'Na verdade eu não vi nada, mas tenho certeza de algumas coisas, mesmo não as vendo ainda.'

Syaoran: 'Com relação a quê?'

Sakura: 'A você.'

Syaoran: 'A mim?!'

            Ela confirmou com a cabeça, séria.

Syaoran (sorrindo de lado): 'Não acredito. Nunca nos vimos até três meses atrás!'

Sakura: 'Digo o mesmo a você.'

Syaoran (preocupado): 'O que sabe de mim?'

            Sakura corou com a pergunta do rapaz. Ela brincou um pouco com as mãos e mordeu levemente os lábios. 

Syaoran (insistindo): 'Vamos Kinomoto! O que sabe de mim?'

Sakura (depois de um longo suspiro): 'Eu tenho sonhos, muitos sonhos.'

Syaoran (erguendo uma sobrancelha): 'Sei, sonhos. Que tipo de sonhos?'

Sakura: 'São cenas. Algumas são muito rápidas e eu não consigo entender o que elas significam. Outras são até absurdas!'

Syaoran (levantando-se e a encarando sério): 'Diga-me uma.'

Sakura: 'Esquece! É tudo muito louco.' (Hehehe quem mandou estar num fic da Kath?! TUDO é muito louco!) 

            Os dois ficaram em silêncio. Li tentou relaxar já que não poderia fazer nada, Sakura ficou andando de um lado para o outro brincando com as mãos. Li viu um brilho em um dos dedos da menina.

Syaoran (franzindo a testa): 'Não sabia que era noiva.'

            Sakura arregalou os olhos e o fitou.

Sakura: 'Noiva? Eu? Não... (sorriu sem graça)

Syaoran: 'Então por que anda com uma aliança de compromisso? É para espantar os homens?' (ou para atrair homens! Uma vez me disseram que homens adoram mulheres compromissadas! Será que é verdade?)

            Sakura olhou para a aliança cravejada com esmeraldas no seu dedo anelar.

Sakura: 'Ah isso! Não é uma aliança não! Eu não lembro de quem eu ganhei, acho que foi do meu pai... tem umas coisas entranhas escritas dentro dela.'

Syaoran (tentando conter o riso): 'Coisas estranhas?'

Sakura (tirando a aliança do dedo): 'É! Eu acho que é em uma língua diferente.'

Syaoran: 'Posso ver?'

Sakura (estendendo para ele): 'Claro. Você é o todo poderoso sabedor de línguas, deve saber o que está escrito. Aposto que é uma língua asteca ou inca! Meu pai era arqueólogo, sabia?'

Syaoran (pegando o anel): 'Acho que você deveria comprar um dicionário.'

Sakura (fechando a cara): 'Se é para me sacanear, devolve!'

            Li não devolveu, sorriu de leve e tentou ler o que estava escrito no interior do anel. O sorriso maroto que tinha nos lábios desapareceu, ele levantou-se aproximando-se da luz para que iluminasse melhor o anel, pois não acreditava no que estava lendo. 

            Sakura começou a perceber que o rapaz começava a se mostrar nervoso.

Sakura: 'E aí?'

Syaoran (nervoso): 'Quem lhe deu isso?'

Sakura: 'Já falei que eu acho que foi meu pai. Anda logo o que está escrito ai? É algo sério? Será que meu pai me deu um anel inca? Vale muito?'

            Li deu um longo suspiro e estendeu o anel para ela que o pegou ainda olhando para o rapaz com um enorme ponto de interrogação.

Syaoran: 'Xiao Lang e Ying Fa.'

            Sakura fez uma cara da "ah tá". 

Sakura: 'Legal! Isso é grego?'

Syaoran: 'É em chinês. Você conheceu algum chinês na sua vida?'

Sakura: 'Só você. Você é chinês não é?'

Syaoran (depois de confirmar com a cabeça): 'São os nossos nomes.'

Sakura (depois de piscar os olhos algumas vezes): 'O quêêê?!'

Syaoran: 'Xiao Lang é o meu nome em chinês e Ying Fa é...'

Sakura: 'Sakura?'

            Ele confirmou em silêncio.

Syaoran: 'Quem vê-la com esta aliança vai pensar que somos noivos.' (Agora ele ficou preocupado! Cretino!!! Não adianta! Homens odeiam comprometimento! Hehehe Tentem falar de casamento com  o meu namorado! Ele chega a ter crise alérgica!) 

            Ela arregalou os olhos fitando o belo anel. 

Sakura: 'Está brincando comigo, não é? Não tem graça, Li.'

Syaoran: 'Não estou brincando.'

            Eles ficaram em silêncio por algum tempo, Sakura não sabia se tirava ou não a aliança do seu dedo agora.  Li encostou-se à parede em frente à Sakura fitando-a.

Syaoran: 'Eu também tenho sonhos.'

Sakura: 'Como os meus? Loucos?'

            Ele confirmou com a cabeça. Sakura corou pensando se ele tinha sonhos dos dois juntos, ela olhou para o chão sem coragem de encará-lo.

Syaoran: 'E eles são tão absurdos quanto os seus.'

Sakura: 'Também vê monstros e pessoas vestidas engraçado?'

            Ele confirmou sorrindo. No fundo era até engraçada a situação. Ele desviou os olhos dela e olhou novamente para a lâmpada de emergência que piscava de vez em quando. 

Syaoran: 'Tenho sonhos com nós dois.'

            Sakura começou a sentir o coração bater mais forte, uma repentina falta de ar a fez sentir o peito arder, enquanto sentia as suas bochechas queimarem.

Syaoran: 'Mas são sonhos idiotas e impossíveis! Acho que estamos muito cansados Kinomoto. Apenas isso. Nós implicamos tanto um com o outro que acabamos tendo pesadelos em comum.'

Sakura (depois de um longo suspiro): 'Acho que você tem razão.'

            Ela desviou os olhos dele e sem querer fitou novamente o anel no seu dedo. Li percebeu isso e também ficou se perguntando o porque do nome dos dois estar gravado naquela aliança. O elevador começou a se movimentar novamente, as luzes acenderam, porém piscando rapidamente. 

Sakura: 'Ele voltou a funcionar! Oba!!!'

            De repente tudo começou a ficar distorcido, o chão começou a se inclinar  fazendo os dois se desequilibrarem. Sakura começou a cair para trás, porém imaginou que bateria numa parede não que estivesse caindo no vazio, como se existisse um grande buraco negro atrás dela. Li arregalou os olhos, via nitidamente Sakura com onze anos de idade caminhando para trás pronta para cair no abismo que estava às suas costas. Ele correu até ela e se ajoelhou na beirada tentando pegar a mão da menina e impedir que ela caísse naquele buraco. 

Syaoran: 'SAKURA!!!'

            Ele segurou o pulso da moça com força. 

Sakura (desesperada): 'Não me solta, Syaoran! Não me solta!!!'

            Ele a puxou para cima com força abraçando-a de encontro o peito, ele sentia que ela tremia desesperada.

Syaoran: 'Nada vai acontecer a você, minha flor. Eu juro que nada vai acontecer a você.' (Ah gente! Se o Li falasse isso para mim vcs não teriam mais uma autora louca para continuar a escrever este fic! Morreria!!!)

            Ela apenas o abraçou mais forte pela cintura enquanto o elevador aos poucos parava de balançar. As luzes se acenderam por completo e a porta se abriu.  Os dois se afastaram ainda ajoelhados, um na frente do outro e olharam para Tomoyo que sorria para eles.

Tomoyo (sorrindo docemente): 'Que bom que estão bem!'

            Os dois se levantaram vermelhos de vergonha por terem sido flagrados abraçados. Sakura abraçou a amiga com carinho enquanto Eriol apenas observava Li fitando as duas amigas sorrindo levemente.

Eriol (baixinho): 'Ele deve estar muito feliz agora.'

Continua.

**N/A: _Hellooooo People!!!!_**

_Hoje estou muito, muito feliz pois coloquei no ar este capítulo! Deu para vocês perceberem que eu estou usando algumas cenas originais do anime e estou reescrevendo à la Kath! Ui ui ui...Primeiro foi a cena do jogo de tênis, agora a cena do elevador, que cá entre nós foi um dos episódios mais fofos que eu assisti! Vocês não concordam comigo? _

_Queria agradecer a Rô que revisou este capítulo e me ajudou a montar uma cena dele. Recomendo a todos ler o fic "Sem Barreiras – Uma nova esperança" que já foi até finalizado e aguardem, em breve teremos a segunda parte desta fantástica trilogia de agentes secretos! Até porque ela vai ter que dar um jeito de fazer a Sakura e o Li se entenderem!!! Hehehe _

_Beijocas a todos que deixaram reviews! Gente, vocês não têm idéia como a opinião de vocês foi fundamental para que me desse um novo gás para continuar escrever esta história! Muito, muito obrigada! _

_Acho que é só! Fui!!!_

_Kath _


	3. A Bela Adormecida

**Capitulo 03: A Bela Adormecida.**

            Li levantou da cama suado. Olhou para frente ainda sentado na cama e tentando controlar a respiração acelerada. Passou uma das mãos nos cabelos molhados e fechou os olhos tentando controlar seus próprios sentidos. Levantou-se e olhou para cama suja. _"Maldito sonho noturno!"_, pensou olhando para o lençol que teria que trocar para voltar a dormir. Caminhou até o banheiro e entrou debaixo da ducha gelada tentando voltar a sua realidade. Ele nunca foi de ter sonhos daquela natureza, nem precisava tê-los, pois sempre quando queria encontrava quem quisesse lhe fazer companhia durante a noite.

            O rapaz fechou os olhos e encostou a cabeça na parede fazendo a forte ducha esfriar sua nuca.

Syaoran (sussurrando): 'Sakura...'

            Era incrível acreditar que teve um sonho daquele tipo com ela, logo com aquela baixinha e magrinha. Não, ela não conseguiria enlouquecê-lo daquela maneira, ela não conseguiria fazer aquelas coisas. Ela era uma menina, uma criança! Aquele jeito tonto e atrapalhado nunca seria capaz de o atrair, ele era um homem que gostava de mulheres chiques, elegantes e fartas em curvas, não magrinhas e pequenas com ela. 

Syaoran (a torneira do chuveiro): 'Acho que eu enlouqueci.'

            O rapaz saiu do Box e se enrolou na toalha. Ainda sentia que sua respiração não havia voltado totalmente ao normal. Tirou o lençol da cama e o jogou no cesto de roupa suja, estendeu outro limpo e colocou outro short. Mas não estava com sono, abriu a janela e se sentou no parapeito apreciando a cidade. A sensação de déjà-vu novamente era sentida por ele. Seus pensamentos voltaram novamente para a sócia. Ela tinha dito que também sentia isso, pelo menos se ele estava enlouquecendo por stress, ela também estaria. Mas aquela aliança... aquilo estava intrigando-o.

            Ele deu um leve sorriso lembrando dos dois no elevador, pela primeira vez ele a tinha chamado abertamente pelo primeiro nome e ela também. Ele balançou a cabeça pensando que tudo aconteceu por causa do desespero dos dois. O rapaz franziu a testa pensando em como aquele buraco surgira do nada e depois desapareceu.

Syaoran: 'Acho que estou realmente muito stressado.'

            Ele não soube direito quanto tempo ficou apreciando aquele vista da pequena cidade, mas aos poucos seu coração foi se acalmando. Por mais que não quisesse admitir queria logo que o dia amanhecesse, queria ver Sakura novamente.

* * *

            Sakura chegou saltitante às empresas Li naquela tarde. Ela tinha sido escalada para participar do festival da escola Tomoeda. Ela adorava as comemorações da escola, lembrou-se do seu querido pai que nunca havia faltado a um, era claro que vivia chegando atrasado, mas nunca faltou. Ela sorriu lembrando dele com um imenso carinho, se sua infância fora feliz, isso se devia ao fato dela ter tido Kinomoto Fujitaka como seu pai. Ela entrou no elevador e cumprimentou os senhores engravatados. No fundo todos achavam que ela não batia muito bem da cabeça.

Sakura (antes de sair do elevador para os senhores): 'Não vão perturbar hoje o senhor Li, aposto que ele deve estar de mal humor como sempre!'

            Os senhores se entreolharam e depois observaram a garota se afastando enquanto a porta do elevador se fechava. Sakura entrou na sala e o senhor Akira já estava pronto para a sua aula sobre gerenciamento de recursos administrativos. Sakura beijou a bochecha do senhor forte e sorriu para ele.

Sakura: 'Olá senhor Akira! Tudo bom?'

Akira: 'Está muito feliz hoje senhorita Kinomoto!'

Sakura (jogando-se na cadeira): 'Estou mesmo! Muito feliz!!! Fui escalada para participar do festival da escola! E o melhor de tudo, adivinha o que eu vou fazer?!'

            Akira balançou a cabeça dando os ombros.

Sakura (não contendo o entusiasmo): 'Eu vou participar de uma peça de teatro e adivinha qual é o meu papel?!'

            Akira novamente deu os ombros.

Sakura (quase gritando): 'Eu vou ser o príncipe!!!'

Akira (franzindo a testa): 'Príncipe?'

Sakura (com uma das mãos levantadas como se tivesse uma espada nela): 'Eu serei o corajoso príncipe que salvará a Bela adormecida!!!'

            O velho senhor riu com gosto, realmente a sócia do senhor Li tinha esquecido de crescer. O telefone da mesa da menina tocou e ela olhou no display o número.

Sakura (depois de fazer uma careta): 'É o senhor Li.'

            Akira sorriu novamente.

Sakura: 'Oi!'

Syaoran: 'Você atende sempre o seu telefone assim?'

Sakura: 'Não, às vezes eu falo olá, alô estas coisas.'

Syaoran (balançando a cabeça levemente contrariado): 'Venha à minha sala. A-go-ra.'

            Sakura ouviu o barulho do telefone desligado, fez mais uma careta e olhou para o senhor a sua frente.

Sakura: 'Eu sabia que ele estava de mal humor hoje.'

Akira (erguendo uma sobrancelha): 'Sabia?'

            Ela confirmou com a cabeça se levantando e ajeitando a roupa.

Akira: 'Mas você nem o viu.'

Sakura (caminhando até a porta): 'Dá para sentir pela presença dele. Ele está bem nervoso hoje.'

            Akira franziu a testa observando-a sair da sala, o que a menina quis dizer com aquilo? Que negócio de presença era aquela? Ele olhou desanimado para o grosso livro que tinha a sua frente e que pretendia usar para explicar algumas coisas para ela, apesar de que saber que ela não prestaria atenção em nada.

            Sakura entrou na ante-sala do presidente da empresa e cumprimentou alegremente Wing. A bela assistente do senhor Li era uma mulher rígida, por isso não gostou muito da menina no começo, mas agora já estava começando a se acostumar com a presença sempre alegre dela, na verdade até lhe fazia falta quando esta ficava trancada na sua sala recebendo orientação do senhor Akira. 

Sakura: 'E aí, Wing? Ele está muito bravo hoje?' 

Wing (sorrindo de leve): 'Um pouquinho nervoso. Chegou aqui perguntando por você.'

Sakura (arregalando os olhos): 'O que eu fiz de errado desta vez?!'

Wing (depois de uma gargalhada): 'Isso eu já não sei.'

Sakura (tremendo-se toda): 'Ai, ai, ai... ele vai me dar bronca de novo...'

            Wing empurrando-a para a sala.

Wing: 'Coragem, você vai sobreviver!'

Sakura (segurando as mãos dela): 'Se eu não voltar em meia hora, liga para o meu irmão vir me resgatar!'

            Wing riu mais ainda do desespero dela, praticamente a empurrou para entrar na sala do senhor Li. Sakura entrou quase caindo de cara no chão, equilibrou-se e levantou o corpo e a cabeça fitando-o. Li estava sentado atrás da sua imponente mesa. Tinha a postura de um imperador. Ela sorriu para ele sem graça.

Sakura: 'Eu já vou dizendo que eu não fiz nada! Não assinei nada e não mexi em nada!'

            Ele largou a caneta e se debruçou na cadeira observando-a parada à frente de sua mesa. Ele não soube direito quanto tempo ficou analisando a jovem. Por alguns segundos as cenas de seu sonho daquela madrugada passaram pelos seus olhos assustando-o.

Sakura (olhando desconfiada para ele): 'Nossa, você está ficando vermelho. Está com febre?'

Syaoran (levantando-se e tentando se controlar): 'Claro que não!'

            Ela foi até ele e parou a sua frente encarando-o. Levantou suas mãos e afrouxou um pouco a gravata dele.

Sakura: 'Aposto como era isso que estava lhe sufocando! Nossa que coisa triste que deve ser usar uma corda no pescoço o dia inteiro!' 

            Li pela primeira vez não falou nada, deixou que ela afrouxasse a sua gravata e abrisse o botão do seu colarinho, apenas o toque dos dedos dela no seu pescoço já o fez se arrepiar todo.

            Indiferente a isso, Sakura se afastou dele e o observou desconfiada.

Sakura: 'O que queria falar comigo?'

            Ele passou por ela e foi até a janela onde observou um pouco a vista.

Syaoran: 'O que aconteceu naquele elevador?'

Sakura (arrepiada): 'Ai nem me lembre daquilo, eu jurava que estava caindo num buraco negro!'

Syaoran: 'Mas não estava, estava dentro de um elevador.'

Sakura: 'Mas você também teve a sensação de que eu estava caindo.'

            Ele confirmou com a cabeça.

Syaoran: 'Eu segurei você, Kinomoto! Claro que eu sei que você caiu num buraco, mas que buraco?!'

            Sakura desviou os olhos dele e fitou o céu claro de Tomoeda.

Sakura: 'Você me chamou de Sakura.'

Syaoran: 'E você me chamou de Syaoran.'

Sakura (fitando-o agora, apesar de ele estar olhando para o nada a sua frente): 'E de minha flor.'

            Li arregalou os olhos, mas não teve coragem de encará-la. Os dois ficaram em silêncio por um tempo. Vermelhos e constrangidos.

Sakura (com uma mão no queixo): 'Ninguém nunca tinha me chamado assim antes, mas quando você me chamou parecia algo familiar. Era como se eu já tivesse ouvido isso antes, muitas vezes...'

Syaoran (sentando-se na cadeira): 'Da minha boca é que não foi! Acho que você ouviu mal, Kinomoto.'

            Sakura o observou um pouco, tinha alguma coisa naquele homem que a fazia sentir-se presa a ele, mas o que poderia ser, se eles se conheciam a um pouco mais de três meses?

Sakura (parando na frente dele): 'Olha, será que nós podemos começar a nos tratar pelo primeiro nome?'

Syaoran (virando-se para ela): 'Como?'

Sakura: 'Depois do que aconteceu conosco no elevador, eu acho que não preciso ficar lhe chamando de senhor Li, não é?'

            Syaoran ficou sem graça, nenhuma mulher que não fosse da sua família o chamava pelo primeiro nome.

Syaoran: 'Está bem.'

Sakura: 'Então pode me chamar de Sakura que eu lhe chamo de Syaoran.'

            Li sorriu levemente ao ouvir o som do seu nome saindo pelos lábios da garota, por mais que não quisesse fixou seus olhos naqueles lábios vermelhinhos e pequenos, eles deveriam ser tão doces... sim, eles eram doces, ele se lembrava perfeitamente do gosto que eles tinham.  _"Espera aí eu nunca a beijei!!!"_, sua mente gritou. Ele balançou de leve a cabeça tentando dissipar os pensamentos loucos que estava tendo.

Sakura (tristinha): 'Isso é um não?'

            Ele levantou os olhos para ela.

Syaoran: 'Não! Desculpe-me eu estava pensando em outra coisa. É claro que pode me chamar por Syaoran. Não tem problema.'

Sakura (sorrindo docemente): 'Então estamos entendidos, Syaoran' 

Syaoran (sorrindo de leve): 'Claro, Sakura.'

            Sakura sentiu todos os pêlos do seu corpo se arrepiarem ao ouvi-lo pronunciando o seu nome. Ela começou a ficar vermelha lembrando dos sonhos que tinha com aquele homem, dele gemendo baixinho no ouvido dela chamando-a de Sakura, e de minha flor. As pernas da menina começaram a ficar bambas enquanto fitava o rapaz a sua frente olhando-a sério. Ela desviou os olhos tentando disfarçar desesperadamente a vermelhidão.

Sakura (quase saindo correndo do escritório): 'Eu tenho que ir agora.'

Syaoran (estranhando): 'Espera, Sakura. Nós não terminamos de conversar.'

Sakura (sem se virar para ele, ainda vermelha): 'Agora não, eu tenho que resolver uma coisa importante com o senhor Akira.'

            Li apenas a observou fechando a porta. Sakura enconstou-se nela tentando buscar forças para caminhar até a sua própria sala. Wing levantou a cabeça que antes estava abaixada escrevendo e franziu a testa.

Wing: 'Você está bem, Kinomoto?'

            A menina abriu os olhos e fitou a bela mulher. Ela se desencostou da porta sem graça.

Sakura: 'Sim estou.'

Wing: 'Ele foi muito rude com você?'

            Ela balançou a cabeça negativamente com força. Wing sorriu levemente para ela.

Wing: 'Cuidado com a senhorita Mishimura.'

Sakura (franzindo a testa): 'Do que está falando?'

Wing (voltando a olhar para os documentos a sua mesa): 'Nada.'

* * *

            Sakura estava nervosa andando de um lado para o outro. Em uma das suas mãos estava o roteiro da peça e em outra mão um cabo de vassoura fazendo as vezes de uma espada. 

Sakura: 'Oh doce princesa, não tenhas medo, eu o príncipe valente a salvarei de todo o mal!

            Li entrou na sala, para variar, sem bater como sempre fazia. Sakura olhou para ele que a observava com os olhos arregalados.

Sakura (escondendo o roteiro e o cabo de vassoura atrás do corpo): 'Oi.'

Syaoran: 'Que diabos você está fazendo?!' 

Sakura (mais sem graça ainda): 'Ah hoje o senhor Akira disse que eu poderia relaxar um pouco! Ele disse que eu estou indo muito bem!'

Syaoran (fechando a porta atrás de si): 'Sim, eu sei. Ele me falou que você está conseguindo evoluir mais na administração. Mas não pensei que estivesse usando bruxaria para isto!'

Sakura (sorrindo): 'Eu disse para você que não era tão tonta!'

Syaoran: 'Realmente eu errei, você não é tonta, é maluca mesmo.'

Sakura (emburrada): 'O que você quer comigo?'

Syaoran (mostrando um papel): 'Quero que leia isso e assine.'

            Ela largou o roteiro e a sua "espada" na mesa e pegou o papel da mão de Li. Contornou a mesa e sentou na sua cadeira lendo o documento séria e emburrada. Li sorriu vendo como ela se comportava como uma criança que estava de castigo, caminhou até a mesa da sócia e aproveitando que ela estava ocupada lendo o documento e pegou o roteiro da peça. _"A bela adormecida", leu para si. Depois começou a folhear o roteiro por não ter nada o que fazer._

Sakura: 'Isso aqui não está certo. Não tem nenhuma cláusula a respeito dos riscos que nós estamos correndo assinando um acordo destes. Só está escrito que se conseguirmos vender um milhão de peças, teríamos um bônus, mas se não faz referencia no caso de conseguirmos atingir. A margem de lucro vai ficar muito pequena no final de tudo. (ela olhou para ele que continuava lendo o roteiro) Não acha que é muito vantajoso para eles este contrato?'

            Li levantou os olhos para ela e sorriu de leve.

Syaoran: 'Eu também achei isso, só queria saber a sua opinião.'

            Ela estranhou aquela atitude dele.

Sakura: 'Estava me testando?'

Syaoran: 'Talvez sim, talvez não. Quem vai saber?'

            Ela levantou braba da cadeira e arrancou das mãos dele o roteiro da sua peça.

Sakura (empurrando o contrato no peito dele): 'Toma então! E agora me deixe continuar ensaiando.'

Syaoran (divertindo-se): 'Ah, então está ensaiando para uma peça... A Bela adormecida!'

Sakura: 'Isso mesmo! E você não tem nada haver com isso!'

Syaoran (pegando o contrato que ela apertava mais forte no peito dele): 'E qual vai ser o seu papel?'

Sakura: 'Do príncipe.'

Syaoran (depois de uma gargalhada): 'E quem vai ser a bela adormecida?'

Sakura: 'Isso não é da sua conta.'

Syaoran (mal se controlando): 'Tem razão. Bem, boa sorte na sua apresentação.'

            Ele já estava saindo da sala dela.

Sakura: 'Syaoran!'

            Ele ficou estaqueado no chão ao ouvi-la chamando-o, ainda não estava acostumado a ser chamado pelo primeiro nome. Ele se virou para ela.

Syaoran: 'O que foi?'

Sakura (caminhando até ele): 'Você me mostrou este contrato para me testar não foi?'

Syaoran: 'E daí?'

Sakura: 'E daí que você me magoou profundamente não acreditando na minha capacidade.'

Syaoran: 'Bem, eu acho que tenho motivos, não é? Até ontem você era professora de crianças.'

Sakura: 'Eu ainda sou professora!'

Syaoran: 'Mais um motivo para eu testar você.'

Sakura: 'Eu passei no seu teste, então mereço um prêmio.'

Syaoran (erguendo uma sobrancelha): 'Do que está falando?'

Sakura (mordendo levemente os lábios): 'Quero que faça uma coisa por mim.'

Syaoran (não gostando daquilo): 'Que tipo de coisa?'

            Sakura pegou a mão dele e o puxou para dentro da sua sala. Depois fechou a porta e o encarou.

Sakura: 'Preciso de ajuda para ensaiar para a peça de amanhã.'

Syaoran: 'O quê?!'

Sakura: 'Isso mesmo. Você é a pessoa mais indicada! Já estou tão acostumada a você ficar colocando defeitos em mim que acho que pelo menos para me ajudar nisso vai valer a pena ouvir você reclamando! Não quero pagar um mico geral amanhã!'

Syaoran (tentando recuperar o fôlego): 'Você só pode estar brincando.'

Sakura (entregando o roteiro para ele): 'Não estou. Ajude-me logo.'

            Li largou o contrato na mesa e pegou o roteiro, deu uma folheada e depois a fitou. Ele via que os olhos dela brilhavam de entusiasmo, ponderou que seria pelo menos divertido, não tinha mais nada de importante a fazer naquela noite, pelo menos na companhia de Sakura poderia soltar umas gargalhadas.

Syaoran: 'Em que parte parou?'

Sakura (pegando o cabo de vassoura): 'Na parte em que o príncipe ataca o castelo da tiazinha má!'

Syaoran (consertando): 'Rainha má, não tem nenhuma tiazinha má aqui.'

Sakura: 'É isso mesmo. Rainha má, tiazinha má, é tudo a mesma coisa.'

            Ele achou a página e leu em silêncio. Tirou a gravata e desabotoou o colarinho ainda lendo a cena. Depois encarou Sakura que já estava empolgada cortando o ar com sua espada de madeira. Li se jogou no sofá e riu, pensando que deveria ter enlouquecido para aceitar ser diretor de uma tonta daquelas.

Syaoran: 'Bem, você já decorou a cena?'

Sakura: 'Sim!'

Syaoran: 'Então vamos lá!'

            Sakura se posicionou no meio da sala e tentou cortar o ar como se estivesse atacando inimigos. Li levou uma das mãos na testa pensando que o negócio seria mais difícil do que imaginava. 

Syaoran: 'Nossa, você não leva jeito mesmo para esgrima.'

Sakura: 'Eu sei lá como se pega numa espada!'

            Ele levantou-se, parando atrás dela, pegou no cabo de vassoura. Sakura sentiu suas pernas bambas novamente ao sentir o peito dele tocando suas costas.

Syaoran (começando a fazer movimentos leves): 'Não pode ficar cortando o ar como uma louca! Precisa ter calma e concentração, imagine o seu inimigo na sua frente. Onde você o atacaria?'

            Sakura não conseguia responder estava nervosa demais sentindo a voz dele quase ao seu ouvido, enquanto as mãos dele estavam sobre as dela, forçando-a a movimentar levemente a espada no ar.

Syaoran (vendo que ela era muito tonta para responder àquela pergunta): 'Você o atacaria nos seus pontos vitais. Cabeça e tronco. Não adianta atacar nas pernas, isso não o feriria mortalmente.'

            Ele fez um movimento cortando o ar à frente dos dois como se estivesse ferindo o inimigo na altura do abdômen. Sakura estava quase perdendo os sentidos quando ele se afastou dela.

Syaoran: 'Entendeu?'

            Sakura olhou para ele vermelha tentando se recuperar das sensações que tinha acabado de sentir. Ele parou em frente a ela e a fitou sério. 

Syaoran: 'Vamos lá. Ataque-me.'

Sakura (fitando-o): 'Hã?'

Syaoran: 'Finja que eu sou seu inimigo, onde você me atacaria?'

            Ela levou a espada de madeira até a altura do pescoço dele, Li fez um gesto positivo com a cabeça confirmando que ela estava certa. Sakura desceu a espada à altura do peito dele e olhou para ele. Li novamente confirmou que ela estava certa. 

Syaoran: 'Viu? Conseguiu aprender alguma coisa!'

Sakura (coçando a cabeça sem graça): 'Acho que sim.'

Syaoran (dando uns passos para trás): 'Bem, agora imagine um monte de mim ao seu redor e você tivesse que matar a todos.'

            Ela mordeu os lábios e apertou mais forte o cabo de vassoura. Li fez um gesto para ela ir em frente. Sakura começou a golpear os inimigos de mentirinha de forma calma, porém mais correta do que como estava fazendo no começo. Li sorriu de lado, pensando que ela não seria uma má aluna. Tinha pegado rápido o espírito da coisa. Sakura golpeou um pouco e depois começou a dizer suas falas. Li acompanhava pelo roteiro e concertava quando ela errava alguma. Na hora do confronto com a bruxa malvada ele falou as frases dela de forma grotesca, mas pelo menos deu para a menina treinar e ver que tinha decorado tudo.

Sakura: 'Bem, agora é a cena em que o príncipe encontra a princesa.'

Syaoran (virando a página): 'É isso mesmo.'

Sakura: 'Bem então deita aí no chão.'

Syaoran (arregalando os olhos): 'Como é que é?'

Sakura: 'Oras, você vai ter que fingir ser a princesa para eu ensaiar.'

Syaoran: 'Ah, a bruxa até que vai, agora princesa é sacanagem!'

Sakura (fazendo biquinho): 'Por favor, é a cena final e a mais importante!'

            Li respirou fundo e se deitou a contra gosto.

Sakura (fingindo admiração ao fitá-lo): 'Oh, mas que bela princesa eu encontro adormecida.'

            Li recitou a fala das três fadas e acompanhou as falas de Sakura para ver se estavam corretas. Logo abaixo ele leu: Cena do beijo. O rapaz não pôde deixar de sentir uma vermelhidão no rosto. Olhou discretamente para Sakura que fingia falar ainda com as três fadas.

Sakura: 'Então para despertar esta bela princesa eu preciso lhe dar um beijo onde demonstre todo o amor que eu tenho por ela! Não temas mais, boas fadas, eu a beijarei provando assim o meu amor.'

            Li arregalou os olhos, Sakura o encarou com um ponto de interrogação.

Sakura (baixinho): 'Está certo?'

            Ele confirmou com a cabeça. Ela ajoelhou ao seu lado pegou o roteiro das mãos do rapaz colocando-o à parte.

Sakura (baixinho): 'Você é a princesa adormecida. Fecha logo estes olhos!'

            O rapaz fechou, ainda vermelho. Uma sensação estranha invadiu sua alma, era como se ele novamente já tivesse vivido aquela situação. Sim, ele já tinha vivido-a, provavelmente Sakura estaria inclinando-se sobre ele para beijá-lo, mas ele tinha certeza que alguma coisa aconteceria. Seriam atacados por uma tempestade de areia ou as luzes se apagariam. Porém ele sentiu algo quente encostar em seus lábios, algo quente e úmido, mas principalmente doce. Sakura estava com seus lábios encostados nos dele, ela tinha o beijado.

            Ele se levantou, segurando a cabeça da jovem impedindo que ela se afastasse. Os dois começaram a se beijar, um explorando a boca do outro, Li inclinou Sakura fazendo a jovem se deitar no chão e começou a cariciá-la, ele sabia seus pontos fracos assim como ela sabia dos seus, em pouco tempo estavam já tirando as roupas, foi quando o telefone da mesa do escritório de Sakura começou a tocar como louco. Li saiu de cima dela enquanto ela ainda precisou de um tempo para tentar se restabelecer. Levantou-se do chão e foi atender o telefone, sem desviar os olhos de Li que estava em pé com a camisa nas mãos. A camisa que ela tinha tirado dele. 

Sakura: 'A-Alô.'

Voz: 'O que você está fazendo a esta hora aí no escritório?!!!!!'

Sakura (sorrindo sem graça): 'T-Touya?'

Touya: 'Claro que sou eu, monstrenga! Isso é hora de o senhor Li fazer você trabalhar? Eu estou começando a detestar este cara!'

            Sakura desviou os olhos para si e viu que estava com a blusa aberta mostrando seu sutiã, ela fechou rapidamente enquanto se virava de costas para Li vermelha.

Sakura: 'Eu já estou indo para casa, Touya. Não precisava se preocupar.'

Touya: 'Como você pode pensar que eu não vou me preocupar sabendo que você vai voltar sozinha para casa quase meia noite!'

Sakura (olhando para o relógio): 'Nossa, eu nem tinha sentido o tempo passar.'

Touya: 'O que você estava fazendo?' 

            A menina se virou para trás, mas não encontrou Li. Ele tinha saído enquanto ela estava falando com o irmão. Sakura sentiu uma dor fina lhe arder no peito. O que tinha acontecido com eles? Que explosão tinha sido aquela? A menos de dois dias eles estavam se xingando e agora a menos de dois minutos estava rolando no chão prontos para se amarem. 

Touya: 'O que está acontecendo aí?'

Sakura (recuperando-se): 'Nada... nada, Touya. Eu... eu já estou saindo daqui.'

Touya: 'Quando chegar me liga, ouviu bem?'

Sakura (olhando a sala vazia): 'Está bem.'           

            Ela desligou o aparelho ainda olhando para o seu escritório vazio, caminhou até o chão e se inclinou para pegar o roteiro da peça que tinha ficado ali. Abraçou-se ainda podendo sentir as sensações maravilhosas que aquele homem tinha provocado nela em questão de segundos.

Sakura (abotoando sua blusa): 'O que está acontecendo comigo?'

* * *

            Li chegou em casa e acendeu a luz do seu apartamento, Mishimura estava dormindo no sofá esperando-o. O rapaz bateu a mão na testa lembrando-se só agora que tinha combinado um jantar com a namorada. Ele colocou a pasta em cima do balcão, o terno e a gravata e foi até ela.

Syaoran (sacudindo-a levemente): 'Akami... Acorda, Akami.'

            A jovem abriu os olhos e o fitou sorrindo.

Akami: 'Acho que peguei no sono.'

Syaoran (sentindo-se mal): 'Desculpe-me, eu esqueci do nosso encontro hoje.'

            A jovem se levantou e enlaçou o pescoço dele.

Akami: 'Muito trabalho?'

Syaoran (mentindo): 'Isso.'

            Ela ficou na pontinha dos pés e encostou seus lábios nos do rapaz beijando-o. Li retribuiu ao beijo, mas depois se afastou pensativo. O beijo de Sakura era muito melhor, muito mais gostoso, era como se ele tivesse se viciado nela agora. Beijar Akami apenas comprovou o que ele já tinha descoberto, a sua sócia conseguia mexer como ele como nenhuma outra mulher antes. 

Syaoran (tentando disfarçar): 'Estou cansado, Akami. Podemos deixar este jantar para outro dia?'

Akami (abraçando-o novamente): 'Eu cuido de você, meu querido.'

Syaoran (afastando-se): 'Está bem, vamos jantar aqui e depois você volta para sua casa. Estou realmente muito cansado, Akami.'

            Akami observou Li caminhando em direção ao banheiro, ela franziu a testa pensando. Ela tinha sentido perfume de mulher na roupa, mas não era um perfume qualquer, era um perfume suave e até mesmo infantil, só uma pessoa cheirava desta maneira.

Akami (tentando controlar a raiva): 'Kinomoto Sakura.'

* * *

Tomoyo: 'Nossa, Sakura! Você foi perfeita na peça!!!'

            Sakura sorria sem graça para a amiga que não saía detrás da filmadora, nem mesmo para falar com ela.

Sakura (vermelhinha): 'Para com isso, Tomoyo.'

Tomoyo: 'Ai deixa eu filmar você fantasiada de príncipe só mais um pouquinho.'

            Eriol sorria para Sakura se divertindo com a namorada. Rika e o diretor Terada se aproximaram do grupo sorrindo. Rika trazia nos braços um bebê de um pouco mais de um ano de idade. Tomoyo agora filmava-o soltando exclamações.

Terada: 'Foi realmente maravilhosa a sua apresentação Kinomoto! Tem certeza que não vai querer ter uma terceira profissão e virar atriz?'

Rika (sorrindo para as amigas de infância): 'Realmente você foi maravilhosa, Sakura!'

Tomoyo: 'Hojo também ficou ótimo como a princesa! He he he...'

Sakura (coçando a cabeça sem graça): 'Acho que ele ficou meio bravo de ter ficado com este papel.'

Rika: 'Mas ficou ótimo!'

Hojo (aparecendo por trás): 'Claro, a princesa mal tinha falas!'

            O grupo riu discretamente do professor de matemática vestido com um longo vestido rosa.

Rika: 'Você foi maravilhoso! Os dois estão de parabéns! O festival foi um sucesso e a peça dos professores principalmente!'

Hojo (olhando para Sakura): 'Onde aprendeu a usar a espada tão bem?'

            Sakura sentiu as faces esquentarem. Ela mordeu os lábios tentando procurar uma desculpa.

Sakura: 'Eu andei vendo filmes.'

Terada: 'Você realmente é muito talentosa.'

Rika: 'E olha que ela nem teve tempo para ensaiar.'

Tomoyo: 'Isto é verdade. O senhor Li não te deu uma folguinha sequer para ensaiar.'

Sakura (fitando o chão): 'Ele é um homem muito estranho.'

            Eriol ergueu uma sobrancelha fitando a amiga, podia ver que ela estava com o rosto vermelho.

Terada: 'Sabe, Hojo. Você foi uma excelente princesa, meus parabéns!'

Kenjin (mais sem graça ainda): 'Não precisa sacanear tanto diretor Terada.'

            O grupo riu ainda brincando com o rapaz. 

* * *

            Sakura estava na sua sala olhando para o enorme contrato que tinha que analisar. Wing tinha lhe entregue a pedido do senhor Li. Syaoran estava evitando-a e ela também fazia o mesmo. Já tinha se passado uma semana desde o beijo, ou melhor, os beijos que eles haviam trocado. Ela grifou um parágrafo para perguntar mais tarde para o senhor Akira, pois não havia entendido-o direito. Virou a folha e desviou os olhos do contrato para o chão da sua sala. Ela sentiu um arrepio gostoso lembrando-se do que tinha acontecido a um tempo atrás. Era estranho e doloroso pensar que tinha quase se entregado completamente para um homem que mal conhecia. Ela já teve outros dois namorados, mas nunca lhes deu liberdade para que fizessem o que Li fez com ela. Fechou os olhos e pôde sentir os lábios dele beijando o seu pescoço enquanto apertava um dos seus seios. Ela abriu os olhos assustada com suas próprias lembranças.

            Balançou a cabeça levemente pensando porque se deixou envolver tão fácil e tão rápido por ele. Estar nos braços dele, sentir as mãos dele sobre o seu corpo, tocando a sua pele era como algo certo, como nada fosse mais certo do que entregar-se a ele. 

            Levantou-se e respirou fundo, precisava sair daquela sala ou aqueles pensamentos nunca sairiam de sua cabeça. Caminhou pelo corredor e entrou no elevador para descer para a linha de produção. Observou os brinquedos serem feitos e embalados, depois passou para dar uma olhadinha na creche que tinha ajudado a montar, não pode deixar de sorrir ao ver aquelas crianças brincando de um lado para o outro. Foi quando sentiu uma sensação estranha, ela não precisava virar o rosto para saber que ele estava ao seu lado, ela simplesmente sabia que ele estava ali. 

Syaoran: 'Procurei você na sua sala. Por que não está analisando o contrato que eu te mandei?'

            Ela não respondeu, olhou para ele de relance e viu que ele que também observava as crianças. Sakura respirou fundo, não queria confessar que não estava conseguindo se concentrar porque estava pensando ainda no que tinha acontecido entre os dois.

Sakura: 'Estava com muita dor de cabeça' (mentiu)

            Ele ficou um tempo em silêncio. 

Syaoran: 'Deveria ir para casa então. Amanhã, quando estiver melhor, nós o discutiremos com a senhorita Daidouji.'

Sakura: 'Pode ser.'

Syaoran (finalmente a fitando): 'Pegue as suas coisas, eu a levo para casa.'

Sakura (surpresa): 'Não precisa.'

Syaoran (afastando-se dela): 'Eu sei disso. Encontre-me em cinco minutos no estacionamento.'   

            Sakura saiu do elevador do subsolo do prédio e encontrou Li já encostado no seu carro a esperando. Ela caminhou até ele com a cabeça baixa. 

Syaoran: 'Está melhor?'

Sakura (fitando-o): 'Acho melhor nós vermos esse contrato hoje. Amanhã vai ficar muito em cima da hora.'

Syaoran: 'Eu reviso ele sozinho.'

Sakura: 'Mas eu quero aprender também. Não pode ficar só em cima de você.'

Syaoran: 'Eu já disse que reviso sozinho.'

Sakura: 'E eu já disse que é melhor...'

Syaoran (interrompendo-a): 'Por que você é sempre tão teimosa?'

Syaoran: 'E porque você é sempre tão cabeça-dura?'

            Eles ficaram em silêncio não se encarando direto.

Syaoran: 'Desculpe-me por ter evitado você esta semana.'

Sakura: 'Eu também tenho te evitado.'

Syaoran: 'Eu não sei direito o que aconteceu conosco.'

            Sakura tinha que dar razão a ele. Nem ela mesma sabia o que tinha acontecido com ela tanto naquela noite como em tudo que estava acontecendo na sua vida. 

Syaoran (abrindo a porta do carro): 'Entra, eu vou levar você para casa.'

            Sakura olhou para ele e permaneceu parada, Li voltou-se para ela.

Syaoran: 'Não precisa ter medo de mim. Eu não vou fazer nada com você.'

Sakura: 'Eu não tenho medo de você. Muito pelo contrário, Syaoran.'

            Ele franziu a testa encarando-a.

Sakura: 'Parece loucura, mas quando estou ao seu lado eu sei... eu tenho a certeza que nada vai me acontecer de mal... porque... (ela levantou os olhos para ele)... porque eu sei que você vai me proteger.'

Syaoran (sorrindo para ela): 'Então não precisa ter medo de entrar no meu carro.'

            Ela confirmou com a cabeça e caminhou até ele. Ela o fitou de perto antes de entrar e sentar no carro. Li fechou a porta, contornou o veículo e entrou, dando a partida.

Continua.

**N/A**:** _Olá Pessoal, este capítulo ficou meio lentinho, mas já rolou uns beijinhos entre Sakura e Li! Hehehehe Fala sério! Oh mulher sortura, esta Sakura! Poxa, encontrar um homem perfeito nas duas vidas é sacanagem! Hehehehe Falando em duas vidas, eu sei que o negócio está meio confuso, mas por favor, tenham calma, tudo será esclarecido ao seu tempo (Podem falar, eu encarnei a Professora Mizuki!)._**

_Bem quero mandar beijos para a Rô que revisou este capítulo que para variar deu um super trabalho para ela! Gente é incrível como eu sou ruim em português!!! Buáááá!!!!_

_Quero mandar um super beijo para todos que estão acompanhando a série! Obrigada de coração pelos reviews e e-mails! Vocês fazem a minha vida mais feliz! Verdade! É muito bom ver ler a opinião de cada um de vocês, ri tanto quando vocês xingaram a Akami! Tadinha! Ela é sempre colocada de lado pela Sakura... tadinha? Ah é bem feito mesmo! Hehehe Ah tem uma coisa que gostaria de falar com vocês, como eu sempre ando ocupada gostaria de marcar um dia para falar com todo mundo que anda acompanhando a série pelo icq. Gostaria de marcar um dia bom para todos. Quero ouvir a opinião de vocês, suas críticas, onde estou acertando e onde estou errando! Oras, eu escrevo é para vocês! Será que dá para fazer um super Chat? Meu irmão uma vez fez isso com uns amigos..._

_Aguardem o próximo capítulo! O Lindo, maravilhoso, todo poderoso Kero voltará! Hehehe Gente eu tinha que fazer uma apresentação assim dele, senão sobra para mim depois! Ah falando em Kero... eu ganhei uma gatinha tão fofa!!! A Bombom! Ela é aqueles gatos persas peludão! _

_Beijocas,_

_Kath___


	4. O Ursinho de Pelúcia Vivo

**Capitulo 04: O Ursinho de Pelúcia Vivo.**

            Sakura olhava para fora observando a paisagem pela janela do carro de Li. Os dois estavam em silêncio, provavelmente se abrissem a boca para falar acabariam brigando como sempre. A jovem olhou para a casa amarela onde viveu por toda a sua infância e começo da juventude, lembrou-se novamente do seu pai. Porém ela sentiu-se estranha observando a casa. Ela sentia que algo a chamava para aquela bonita construção, estreitou os olhos e viu uma luz fraca vindo do porão da casa.

Sakura: 'Para o carro!'

            Li levou um susto com o grito e se virou para ela.

Sakura (já forçando a maçaneta da porta): 'Eu já pedi para parar o carro!'

Syaoran: 'Mas ainda não chegamos...'

            Ele foi forçado a parar o carro pois a menina já tinha aberto a porta e tentava saltar com ele praticamente em movimento.

Syaoran (nervoso): 'Você é louca?'

Sakura: 'Eu preciso ver uma coisa!'

Syaoran: 'Droga! Você não bate bem da cabeça mesmo!'

            Ele saltou do carro também e foi atrás da menina que apertava a campainha da casa amarela com um certo nervosismo. Ele parou observando-a mal conseguindo se controlar.

Syaoran (no portão): 'Você conhece esta casa?'

Sakura (virando-se para ele): 'Eu morei aqui por mais de 17 anos.'

Syaoran (irritado): 'Não acha que é muita folga sua me fazer parar o carro para você visitar a sua antiga casa?'

Sakura: 'Se quiser, pode ir embora.'

Syaoran: 'Acho que é isso que eu vou fazer.'

Sakura (nervosa): 'Droga, não tem ninguém!'

            Li arregalou os olhos vendo a menina forçar a maçaneta, ele sempre soube que ela não batia bem da cabeça, mas invadir sua antiga residência era demais. Sakura indiferente ao que o rapaz pensava contornou a casa quase correndo e forçando cada janela para tentar entrar, alguma coisa estava gritando na sua mente que ela precisava entrar, precisava ver o que tinha no porão. Li acompanhou-a devagar ainda olhando assustado para a sócia maluca. Ela olhou para a árvore que ficava próxima à janela do seu antigo quarto e sorriu vendo que alguém esquecido, tinha deixado a janela aberta.

Syaoran (vendo-a começar a subir na árvore): 'Você não pretende fazer isso, não é mesmo?'

Sakura (já subindo): 'Tem alguma coisa no porão que eu preciso ver.'

Syaoran (aproximando-se da árvore): 'Que tipo de coisa?'

Sakura: 'Eu não sei. Eu já volto!'

            Li observou-a entrando na janela e respirou fundo. Olhou para a casa e também tinha a sensação de que alguma coisa o chamava, olhou novamente para a janela por onde Sakura tinha pulado e resolveu ir atrás dela.

            Sakura olhava para o seu antigo quarto com saudades. Provavelmente agora era o quarto de outra criança e pelo jeito era um menino muito levado pois estava tudo desarrumado pelo chão, carrinhos, bonecos, soldadinhos e bolas. Ela caminhou devagar para não pisar em nada quando ouviu um barulho atrás de si, virou-se sobressaltada e viu Li, ele tinha acabado de pisar num brinquedo, quebrando-o.

Sakura: 'O que você faz aqui?'

Syaoran: 'O mesmo que você!'

Sakura (olhando o brinquedo quebrado): 'Você o quebrou!'

Syaoran: 'Depois eu dou outro para o moleque.'

Sakura (abrindo a porta devagar): 'Insensível.'

            Ela olhou para o corredor deserto e começou a andar devagar por ele, Li ia logo atrás, mas diferente dela que ia encostada à parede como se estivesse num filme de 007 (ou a autora que anda lendo muito Sem Barreiras da Rô! Hehehe), caminhava normalmente observando a tudo com as mãos nos bolsos. Sakura se virou para ele nervosa. 

Sakura: 'O que você está fazendo?'

Syaoran: 'Caminhando.'

Sakura: 'Nós estamos invadindo uma casa, não pode caminhar livremente por ela.'

Syaoran: 'Acho que você anda vendo filmes demais... Não tem ninguém aqui. Não precisa ficar caminhando nas pontas dos pés.'

            Sakura ponderou que ele até tinha razão. Esticou-se relaxando os ombros, lançou um olhar indignado a ele, e começou a caminhar normalmente pela casa.

Sakura: 'O porão é lá embaixo.'

Syaoran (debochando): 'Não me diga? Eu pensei que ele fosse lá em cima.'

Sakura: 'Detesto você.'

Syaoran: 'Digo o mesmo.'

            Os dois desceram as escadas para o primeiro andar. Sakura mesmo sabendo que não tinha ninguém na casa, voltou a andar olhando para os lados, cuidadosa e apreensiva, nunca na vida imaginara invadir uma residência.   Olhou para a sala vazia e avançou por ela, Li vinha logo atrás, ele olhava para os lados, mas estava calmo. Ai como ela odiava aquela calma dele. Ela parou em frente à porta que levava para o porão e forçou-a para abrir, mas estava trancada.

Sakura: 'Droga! Está trancada!'

            Li a empurrou um pouco para o lado e empurrou a porta constatando que pela primeira vez a garota tinha razão.

Syaoran: 'Afaste-se.'

Sakura: 'O que pretende fazer?'

            Ele não respondeu, deu um passo para trás e chutou a porta com força a arrombando. Sakura arregalou os olhos e depois se virou para ele.

Sakura: 'O que você fez?'

Syaoran (passando pela porta): 'Abri a porta. Vamos logo com isso, estou com uma sensação estranha.'

            Sakura entrou logo atrás dele, ela também estava com esta mesma sensação estranha. Li acendeu a luz, e uma fraca iluminação se espalhou pelo ambiente escuro e úmido. Sakura olhou em volta procurando alguma coisa, só não sabia direito o quê. Li também olhava em volta, alguma coisa em seu íntimo, dizia-lhe que havia algo muito importante naquele porão, algo que finalmente explicaria as coisas estranhas que vinham acontecendo ultimamente.

            A jovem olhou para cima e viu um livro iluminado por uma fraca luz rosa. 

Sakura (apontando para o livro): 'Ali!'

            Li foi até ela e olhou pra cima.

Syaoran (franzindo a testa): 'Que brilho é aquele?'

Sakura: 'Eu não sei.'

Syaoran: 'Vamos ter que descobrir então.'

            Ele tentou alcançar mas não conseguiu. O livro estava na última prateleira da enorme estante cheia de bagulhos e caixas. 

Sakura (olhando em volta): 'Não estou vendo escada aqui perto.'

Syaoran: 'Eu te levanto.'

            Sakura se sentiu vermelha quando ele se abaixou e abraçou suas pernas levantando-a. Ela se esticou e conseguiu pegar o livro até com uma certa facilidade.

Sakura: 'Peguei.'

            Li a desceu e a encarou de frente, depois seu olhos desceram para o grosso livro que ela tinha nas mãos.

Syaoran: 'Tem o seu nome.'

            Sakura olhou admirada para o livro com a capa rosa e detalhes em dourado. Realmente na capa estava escrito o seu nome e a figura do sol, da lua e de uma estrela.

Sakura: 'É lindo.'

Syaoran (não entendendo): 'Não é o seu diário?'

Sakura (balançando a cabeça): 'Eu nunca tive diário. Era muito preguiçosa para escrever todas as noites.' (ela sorriu sem graça)

Syaoran (afastando-se): 'Por que será que isso não me surpreende?'

            Os dois ouviram um barulho vindo do lado de fora do porão. Li correu até a porta e viu quando os verdadeiros moradores entraram na casa. Ele fechou a porta e olhou para Sakura que estava branca de pânico.

Syaoran: 'Droga.'

            O rapaz apagou a luz para que não desconfiassem que havia alguém ali, Sakura apertava o livro empoeirado contra o peito. Os dois estavam na mais absoluta escuridão. Li caminhou até ela com cuidado para não derrubar nada. A única coisa que iluminava o lugar era a fraca luz que emanava do misterioso livro. Quando ele estava em frente a ela, aproximou-se falando baixinho em seu ouvido

Syaoran: 'Vamos esperar até eles subirem. Reparei que eles deixaram a porta da frente aberta.'

Sakura: 'Hum-hum.'

            Os dois ouviram as crianças brincando pela sala e a mãe gritando com elas. Esperaram por um bom tempo até se cansarem e sentarem no chão. Li olhava em volta, mas não via saída nenhuma daquele lugar. 

Sakura: 'Estamos presos.'

Syaoran (um pouco irritado): 'Diga-me algo novo, Kinomoto!'

Sakura: 'Já disse que pode me chamar de Sakura.'

Syaoran (repetindo): 'Diga-me algo novo, Sakura.' (ele forçou a voz no Sakura)

Sakura: 'E se eles nos pegarem aqui dentro?'

Syaoran: 'Eu ainda não pensei nisto.'

Sakura: 'O que falaremos a eles?'

Syaoran: 'Sei lá, eu já disse que não pensei nisto.'

Sakura: 'Vamos ser presos! Seremos criminosos comuns! O meu irmão vai me matar!!!'

Syaoran (tampando a boca dela): 'Controle-se, ficar gritando só vai piorar a situação!'

            Sakura concordou com a cabeça e tentou ficar calma, quando não ouviram mais barulho nenhum, Li se levantou e foi até a porta. Abriu-a o suficiente para apenas ver a sala e constatou que tudo estava deserto.

Syaoran: 'Vamos Sakura.'

            Ela se levantou com o livro nas mãos e caminhou até ele parando às suas costas. Ele abriu a porta e olhou em volta, depois olhou para a bendita porta da frente. Deu um passo e depois outro em silêncio. Ele fez um gesto com as mãos para ela vir com ele, passo ante passo chegaram até a porta e na hora que o rapaz tocou na maçaneta abrindo-a.

Voz: 'Quem são vocês?!'

            Os dois congelaram, viraram-se devagar para trás e viram um homem encarando-os de forma brava. 

Sakura: 'Estamos ferrados.'

Syaoran: 'Só você para me meter nestas situações.'

Sakura: 'Você veio atrás de mim porque quis!'

Syaoran: 'Porque você é louca!'

Homem (descendo as escadas): 'Já perguntei quem são vocês?'

            Duas crianças apareceram assim como uma mulher no alto da escada observando o casal de estranhos.

Syaoran: 'Meu nome é Li Syaoran e esta é Kinomoto Sakura. Ela era a antiga proprietária desta casa.'

Homem (olhando desconfiado para eles): 'Sim, eu me lembro dos Kinomotos. Mas o que fazem aqui?'

Sakura: 'Vim pegar este livro.'

Mulher: 'Mas por quê?'

            Ela ficou sem saber o que dizer, olhou para Li desesperada e ele bateu de leve a mão na testa pensando como ela era tonta.

Syaoran: 'Porque é o diário de infância dela.'

Sakura (não entendendo): 'Diário? Mas eu disse que não...'

            Ele tampou novamente a boca dela pensando em como alguém pode ser tão tonta daquela maneira. A família não estava entendendo nada.

Syaoran: 'Tem até o nome dela na capa. Desculpe-nos pelo transtorno senhor. Já estamos de partida.'

            Li pegou a mão de Sakura com força e abriu a porta atrás de si. O rapaz sorriu sem graça se despedindo da família e saiu pela porta puxando a menina.

            Ele fechou a porta da casa ainda sendo observado pela família e olhou para Sakura com uma certa raiva.

Syaoran: 'Você é burra mesmo!'

Sakura: 'Eu poderia me virar muito bem sem você!'

Syaoran (caminhando até o carro): 'Você tem razão, maluco sou eu que acabo fazendo parte das suas loucuras!'

            Ela caminhou até ele e entrou no carro também. Li olhou de relance para ela.

Syaoran: 'Quem disse que eu vou te levar para a casa agora? Eu estou cansado de você.'

Sakura (olhando brava para ele): 'Para de palhaçada e me leva para casa! Estou querendo ver o que tem neste livro!'

            Ele deu de ombros e ligou o carro contrariado, adoraria empurra-la do seu carro e vê-la estatelada no chão. Ele se divertiria muito vendo a cara de idiota que ela faria, mas olhou de relance para o livro que ela tinha no colo e sentiu um calafrio, ele também estava curioso para saber que livro era aquele e que brilho estranho e bonito era aquele que o envolvia.

Syaoran: 'Legal este tipo de tinta luminosa, nós poderíamos usar em alguns brinquedos. Aposto que seria sucesso garantido!'

Sakura: 'É incrível como você só pensa em dinheiro.'

Syaoran: 'Oras, mas não é o que move a vida?!'

Sakura (incrédula): 'Ai credo! Você é um materialista! Não pensa em nada que não seja o seu umbigo!'

Syaoran: 'Se eu não pensar em mim, quem vai pensar?'

            Sakura balançou a cabeça desanimada. Ele parou em frente à casa branca da jovem e olhou para ela.

Syaoran: 'Pronto. Agora sim chegamos em casa, quer dizer... na sua casa!'

Sakura (sorrindo para ele): 'Obrigada por ter me trazido.'

Syaoran: 'Hei, eu quero saber o que tem neste livro! Não pense que eu passei por tudo aquilo para depois simplesmente só trazer você em casa.'

Sakura (olhando para ele incrédula): 'Como você é... (ela não sabia que adjetivo usava para a arrogância dele)... idiota!' (falou por fim)

Syaoran (saltando do carro): 'Idiota é você. Agora vamos logo ver o que tem nesta porcaria de livro!'

            Sakura o observou caminhando até a porta da sua casa, ele subiu os degraus da varanda e parou em frente à porta esperando impaciente por ela. A menina balançou um pouco a cabeça e foi até ele, empurrou o livro nas mãos dele para assim conseguir procurar as chaves na bolsa. Os dois entraram na casa e Sakura foi preparar um chá. Enquanto a menina estava na cozinha ele observou o livro empoeirado que estava na mesa. Franziu a testa tentando lembrar da onde já tinha visto aquele objeto antes. Sakura entrou carregando a bandeja com as xícaras, os dois se serviram e observaram um ao outro, constrangidos. 

Syaoran (fazendo um gesto com a cabeça para o livro): 'O que acha que pode ser?'

            Sakura se levantou e caminhou olhando para o livro.

Sakura: 'Eu não sei. Não me lembro deste livro.'

Syaoran (observando-o): 'Está com o seu nome na capa.'

Sakura (sem graça): 'É, eu sei. Mas eu juro que nunca tinha visto este livro antes.'

Syaoran: 'Então por que saltou do carro como uma desesperada para pegá-lo?'

Sakura: 'Eu não sei. Quando eu passei pela minha antiga casa, alguma coisa me chamava. Foi uma sensação muito estranha.'

Syaoran (sorriu de lado): 'Sensações estranhas é o que mais tenho sentido.'

Sakura: 'Eu também.'

Syaoran: 'Bem, só tem uma maneira de descobrir. Abra logo este livro!'

            Ela confirmou com a cabeça. Largou a xícara e parou em frente ao livro que estava apoiado na mesa. Olhou de relance para Li e reparou que o rapaz estava também ligeiramente ansioso. Por fim abriu o lacre que o trancava.

Syaoran (aproximando-se): 'O que tem nele?'

            Os dois olharam para o livro com um furo no meio. Li não conseguiu segurar o riso observando o livro em branco com o enorme furo.

Syaoran: 'Ora, ora deveria ser uma caixinha de segredos!'

Sakura (irritada): 'Mas está vazia!'

Syaoran: 'Imagina se estivesse cheia? Você teria esquecido tudo que havia aí dentro.'

Sakura (começando a fechar a cara): 'O que está querendo dizer com isso?'

Syaoran (debochando): 'Que você é uma tonta! Se tivesse alguma coisa de valor aí, tinha se perdido!'

            Pronto, os dois começaram a discutir novamente se esquecendo do livro, este começou a brilhar intensamente assustando os dois jovens que deram uns passos para trás em silêncio encarando o livro aberto. De dentro dele saiu uma criatura amarela que mais parecia um ursinho de pelúcia. 

Syaoran: 'Que bichinho de pelúcia é este?'

            Kero abriu seus pequeninos olhos e encarou sua mestra e o moleque.

Kero (ressentido): 'Por quê você me lacrou, Sakura?!'

            Sakura arregalou os olhos estática de susto, Li também encarava o bichinho de forma assustada. Kero voou até ela revoltado com a atitude da mestra em tê-lo lacrado novamente no livro mágico.

Kero (voando à sua frente): 'Como se já não bastasse eu ter que agüentar a presença insuportável deste moleque, você se manda para o mundo das trevas atrás dele e ainda me lacra nesta porcaria de livro!!!!'

            Conforme Kero se aproximava deles gritando e os xingando, os dois iam caminhando para trás morrendo de medo.

Kero: 'Eu estou cansado de ser menosprezado por todo mundo! Antes era o Clow achando que o tal Ywe era o máximo, agora é você que não me dá valor e fica fazendo tudo que este moleque insuportável pede! (ele olhou para ela bravo) Ele é um aproveitador!!! Só você que não vê isso!'

            Com o grito os dois caíram no chão olhando assustados para Kero. Sakura tremia toda enquanto Li simplesmente estava sem reação ao ver um ursinho de pelúcia com vida.

Kero: 'Pois eu já estou cansado disto! (ele voou até a frente de Li e o encarou com os olhos de fogo) Eu detesto a sua arrogância! Você está querendo se aproveitar porque Sakura é uma menina frágil e boa!'

            Li chegou para trás quase tremendo. Kero olhou para ele e sorriu de lado.

Kero: 'Ora, ora está com medo, senhor todo poderoso?! Cadê aquela sua espadinha?'

Syaoran (balançando a cabeça): 'Eu acho que eu enlouqueci. O que você colocou naquele chá Sakura?'

Sakura (piscando os olhos): 'Era só chá verde fraquinho.'

Syaoran (esfregando os olhos): 'Eu só estou stressado, é só isso. Isso tudo não está acontecendo comigo.'

Kero: 'Não tente fugir do nosso confronto moleque! Está me devendo isso a mais de 15 anos! Eu vou acabar com você.'

            Sakura segurou o braço de Li nervosa observando o boneco voando a frente dos dois que estavam sentados no chão assustados demais para se levantarem. Ele se transformou na sua forma original fazendo os dois jovens gritarem.  Li se levantou e deu um chute na cara de Kero, o rapaz puxou Sakura pelo braço para se levantar e saíram correndo para o segundo andar. Kero olhou para os dois com um enorme ponto de interrogação na testa. 

Kerberus: 'O que eu foi que eu fiz?'

            O tigrão olhou para o espelho e viu a sua imagem imponente.

Kerberus: 'Mas eu estou tão maravilhoso quanto antes! O que deu neles?'

            Li trancou a porta do quarto ofegante. Olhou para Sakura assustado e a viu desesperada.

Syaoran: 'O que está acontecendo aqui?'

Sakura (nervosa): 'Eu não sei, eu não sei!'

Syaoran (gritando): 'Tem um tigre enorme alado na sua sala que saiu do seu livro!!! E você não sabe o que está acontecendo aqui?!!!'

            Sakura balançou a cabeça nervosa.

Kerberus (batendo a sua pata na porta): 'Sakura, sou eu Kero.'

            Li pulou para longe da porta assustado, se não tivesse se controlado teria se escondido atrás de Sakura. Os dois jovens olharam para a porta onde ouviam barulho do tigre. 

Syaoran: 'Não nos machuque! Não fizemos nada contra você!'

Kerberus (não entendendo nada): 'Eu não vou machucar vocês, apesar de que eu deveria, já que a Sakura me lacrou sem piedade!'

            Sakura tremeu toda e se agarrou a Li achando que ele a protegeria. O rapaz apertou-a forte entre seus braços.

Syaoran: 'Não fará mal nenhum a ela, monstro. Agora vá embora e nos deixe em paz!'

            Kerberus empurrou a porta, abrindo-a e olhou para os dois jovens. O tigre olhou assustado para sua mestra que estava abraçada forte a Li choramingando. Olhou para Li que o encarava de forma assustada, ele nunca tinha visto isso nos olhos daquele moleque insolente.

Kerberus (meio sem saber o que fazer): 'Eu nunca machucaria a minha mestra.'

            Li deu um passo para trás olhando para a fera e abraçando Sakura que choramingava no seu peito de medo. O rapaz olhou em volta procurando alguma coisa que pudesse protegê-los daquele animal. 

Kerberus (sem entender): 'Sakura... sou eu, o Kero. O que aconteceu com você?' 

            Sakura tirou a cabeça do peito de Li e olhou para o tigre alado a sua frente, os olhos dele eram doces agora. Ele deu um passo a frente e ela se encolheu mais ao peito de Li.

Kerberus: 'Você não se lembra de mim? Sou eu, o seu guardião do sol.'

Syaoran: 'Do que está falando, monstro?'

Kerberus (fitando-o): 'Você também não sabe quem sou eu, moleque?'

Syaoran: 'Claro que eu não sei quem é você!'

            Kerberus não sabia o que pensar. Sakura e Li de alguma forma estavam sem memória, mas pelo jeito estavam juntos e morando na mesma casa que eles tinham. O tigre sentou no chão observando o casal, Sakura aos poucos teve coragem de se afastar de Li e olhar para o tigre que estava calado pensando no que tinha acontecido. 

Sakura (com a voz trêmula): 'Você disse que me conhece?'

Kerberus: 'Claro, você é a minha mestra.'

Syaoran: 'Mestra? Ah eu sempre soube que você não era normal, Sakura!'

Sakura (virando-se para ele): 'Eu estou tão surpresa quanto você!'

Syaoran: 'Você colocou droga no meu chá para eu ficar vendo estas coisas absurdas!'

Sakura: 'Eu não coloquei nada! Já te disse que foi chá verde!'

Syaoran: 'Pois eu não acredito!'

Sakura: 'Acredite no que quiser, senhor Li! Eu não agüento mais você me criticando!'

Syaoran (apontando para a cabeça): 'É você que anda fazendo estas coisas estranhas na minha cabeça!'

Sakura (nervosa): 'Eu não ando fazendo nada! Estou tão confusa quanto você!'

Syaoran (caminhando de um lado para o outro): 'Eu não deveria ter aceitado você como minha sócia, eu não deveria!'

Sakura (revoltada): 'Você não teve escolha! Eu sou a vice-presidente!'

Syaoran: 'Eu vou para a minha casa! Isso tudo é muita loucura!

Kerberus: 'Mas esta não é a sua casa, moleque?!'

            Os dois se viraram para a fera que os olhava, com enormes pontos de interrogação na cabeça.

Syaoran (franzindo a testa): 'O que você falou?'

Kerberus: 'Como você vai embora para sua casa, se esta é a sua casa? Este quarto não é o seu?'

Sakura: 'Hã?! Este quarto é meu!'

Kerberus: 'Mas você não dorme com ele?'

            Os dois se olharam vermelhos e constrangidos lembrando do que aconteceu com eles a uma semana atrás.

Kerberus (indiferente): 'Eu nunca concordei em você resolver morar junto com este aí, mas agora que ele já fez o estrago não pode cair fora! (ele se virou para Li) Vai ter que casar com ela!'

            Li arregalou os olhos para ele.

Syaoran: 'Hei, não é para tanto!' 

Kerberus: 'Como é que é? Você se deita com ela e não quer consertar o estrago?!'

Syaoran: 'Eu nunca fiz nada com ela. (ele olhou de relance para Sakura) Tudo bem a gente quase fez, mas não foi nada irremediável!'

Kerberus (erguendo uma sobrancelha): 'Você está me dizendo que nunca aconteceu nada entre vocês?'

Sakura (vermelha): 'Claro que não!'

Kerberus (sorrindo): 'Nossa, moleque. Agora você subiu no meu conceito!'

Syaoran: 'Pare de me chamar de moleque, eu tenho 25 anos!'

Kerberus: 'Vocês dormiam no mesmo quarto, eu pensei que faziam algo mais que dormir... ou ... (ele estreitou os olhos em Li que estava vermelho)... você ainda sente alguma coisa pelo Yukito?!'

            O rosto do rapaz se contorceu.

Syaoran: 'O que está querendo insinuar, sua bola de pêlo ignorante?!'

Kerberus: 'Bem, você quando era pequeno ficava sempre muito vermelho quando via o Yukito. Agora sabendo que você dormia com a Sakura e não fez nada... dá para desconfiar!'

Syaoran (gritando na cara dele): 'Repete mais uma vez isso e eu vou arrebentar você! Eu nunca dormir com esta tonta e eu nunca ouvi falar deste tal Yukito!'

            Kerberus desviou os olhos dele e fitou a sua mestra vermelha escarlate, tentando segurar o rapaz que estava querendo dar uma coça no tigre falante.

Kerberus: 'O que está acontecendo aqui?'

Syaoran (virando-se para Sakura e tentando se controlar): 'Pois saiba que eu vou processar você por ter me drogado, Kinomoto!'

Sakura: 'Eu já disse que não fiz nada!!!'

            Li estava bufando de raiva. Saiu do quarto acompanhado de Sakura e Kero que foram atrás dele. A menina repetia que não tinha colocado nada no chá e o tigre repetia que ele nunca deixaria de ser um moleque idiota. O rapaz estava caminhando para a saída quando a porta se abriu e Ywe apareceu por ela, o rapaz caiu no chão de susto vendo o anjo a sua frente.

Syaoran: 'Cara, este chá é forte mesmo!'

            Sakura o ajudou a se levantar observando o anjo a sua frente. Ywe entrou na casa e encarou Kerberus.

Ywe: 'Ah quanto tempo, Kerberus.'

Kerberus: 'Nada pode ser perfeito. Pensei que eu teria o prazer de nunca mais ver a sua cara metida.'

Ywe (sério): 'Não é hora de suas implicâncias. Precisamos saber o que aconteceu para eu e você termos adormecido.'

Kerberus: 'Eles não se lembram de nós.'

Ywe (observando a sua mestra e Li): 'Touya também levou um susto quando me viu.'

            O anjo caminhou um pouco e parou fitando sua mestra, ele sentia que a presença dela era fraca e a de Li também. Em nada se lembrava o poder absurdo que os dois tinham antes de irem para o mundo das trevas.

Ywe: 'Aconteceu alguma coisa no mundo das trevas com eles.'

Kerberus: 'Eles nem lembram que viviam juntos.'

            Sakura e Li se entreolharam vermelhos. 

Ywe (observando os dois): 'O que se lembram?'

            Nenhum estava com coragem de abrir a boca para falar nada. Sakura apertava o braço de Li com força mostrando todo o seu nervosismo. Li no entanto achou que tudo não passava de alucinação pelo chá nada verde de Sakura.

Ywe: 'Vocês são Kinomoto Sakura e Li Syaoran?'

            Os dois confirmaram com a cabeça.

Ywe: 'Você é professora de educação física?'

            Ela confirmou com a cabeça, ele se voltou para Li e observou que o rapaz estava bem vestido apesar de um pouco bagunçado devido aos últimos acontecimentos.

Ywe: 'Você terminou a faculdade de administração e trabalha na firma Mishimura?'

            Li franziu a testa e sorriu de lado.

Syaoran: 'Para que eu vou trabalhar numa firma se sou presidente de uma corporação?!'

            Ywe e Kerberus se entreolharam.

Kerberus: 'Quando você veio para Tomoeda?'

Syaoran: 'A um pouco mais de três meses.'

Ywe: 'Foi a primeira vez que veio para esta cidade e conheceu Sakura?'

            Ele confirmou com a cabeça.

Ywe: 'Eles estão vivendo uma vida paralela a deles. Nesta, eles não capturaram as cartas Clow, então não se conheceram quando crianças.'

Sakura: 'Do que vocês estão falando?'

Kerberus: 'Mas o que aconteceu para isso estar desta maneira?'

Syaoran: 'Olha, vocês sabem de coisas que precisamos saber. (o rapaz deu um passo a frente e encarou os dois) Quem sou eu e o que sabem de mim?'

Ywe (fitando-o): 'Não sabemos o que está acontecendo aqui. Precisamos falar com Clow.'

Kerberus: 'Será que ele foi atingido por esta magia?'

Ywe: 'Eu não sei.'

            Syaoran perdeu a paciência, pegou Ywe pelo colarinho e o apertou.

Syaoran: 'Quero respostas agora! O que eu tenho haver com ela?!'

            Ywe fitou os olhos de Li e pôde ver o mesmo espírito guerreiro que sempre apreciou no descendente de seu criador. Nada em sua presença fazia lembrar o demônio que ele tinha se transformado, sua presença estava limpa e humana. Eles eram humanos comuns, claro que possuíam uma certa magia mas era fraca e quase imperceptível. Ele não pôde deixar de sorrir percebendo que de algum modo ele voltou a ser humano novamente.

Syaoran: 'Não me respondeu!'

Ywe (sorrindo de lado): 'Só o gênio explosivo que continua o mesmo.'

            Li o soltou encarando-o com uma certa raiva. 

Kerberus: 'Teremos todas as respostas assim que encontrarmos com Clow.'

            Os dois começaram a caminhar pela porta para saírem.

Syaoran: 'Eu vou com vocês! Quero conhecer este tal de Clow!'

Sakura: 'Eu também!'

            Ywe e Kerberus não sabiam muito o que dizer, acabaram concordando. A sorte era que o carro de Li era grande o suficiente para todos entrarem. Não tinha cabimento um tigre alado e um anjo ficarem sobrevoando a cidade. Li sentou na direção e tentou controlar a sua própria respiração.

Kerberus: 'Nossa moleque, tu estás cheio de grana mesmo! Gostei do carrão!'

Syaoran (explodindo): 'Já disse para não me chamar de moleque!!!'

Sakura (tentando acalmar os ânimos): 'Fica calmo.'

Syaoran: 'Como eu posso ficar calmo?! Droga Sakura! O que você fez comigo?!'

Sakura: 'Eu não fiz nada! Já te disse que eu também não sei o que está acontecendo!'

            Ywe e Kerberus se entreolharam observando os dois discutindo.

Syaoran: 'Eu ainda tenho um contrato enorme para revisar!'

Sakura: 'Você só pensa em dinheiro, dinheiro e dinheiro!'

Syaoran: 'E você só pensa em flores, borboletas e ursinhos de pelúcia! Quando vai crescer?!'

            Ela fez uma careta para ele e se virou para frente emburrada.

Syaoran: 'Onde é que eu este tal Clow mora?'

Ywe: 'Conhecem Hiraguizawa Eriol?'

Sakura (virando-se para trás): 'O namorado da Tomoyo?'

            Kero e Ywe novamente se entreolharam pensando por quanto tempo eles estavam adormecidos. 

Kero: 'Acho que sim.'

Syaoran (dando um soquinho no volante): 'Eu sabia que aquele cara não era normal! Eu sabia!'

Sakura: 'Eu também tive a impressão de conhecê-lo a muito tempo.'

Syaoran (olhando-a de relance antes de ligar o carro): 'Assim como você tem a impressão de me conhecer?'

Sakura: 'Sim e não.'

Syaoran (olhando o retrovisor): 'Este tipo de resposta não existe.'

Sakura: 'Eu tenho a impressão que o conheço a muito tempo, mas não tenho sonhos com ele como eu tenho com você.'

Ywe: 'Que tipos de sonhos, Sakura?'

            Ela quase explodiu de vermelha. 

Sakura (tentando disfarçar): 'Sonhos muito loucos.'

Syaoran: 'Eu também.'

            Ela olhou de relance para ele, vermelha ainda. Li estava indiferente aos sentimentos dela pois prestava atenção no trânsito. Kero, na sua forma falsa, voava de um lado para o outro deslumbrado com o carrão de Li.

Kero: 'Nossa! Até que valeu a pena isso tudo! O moleque está cheio de grana agora! Nem parece aquele pé rapado explorador de Sakura.'

Syaoran: 'Eu nunca seria sustentado por uma mulher!'

Kero: 'Até parece que com aquele salariozinho de estagiário você podia muita coisa.'

Syaoran: 'Eu sou o líder do Clã Li, nunca ocuparia um cargo de estagiário!'

Ywe: 'Então você se tornou o Líder do seu clã.'

Syaoran (virando à direita): 'Claro!'

Sakura: 'Nossa, e o que o líder de um clã faz?'

Syaoran: 'Cuida de tudo. Só tem aqueles pés no saco dos anciões.' (ele falou fazendo uma careta)

Kero: 'A encrenqueira sempre reclamou deles. Tadinha...'

Sakura: 'Encrenqueira?'

Kero (lembrando com saudades da jovem): 'A prima dele, Meilyn...'

Syaoran: 'Você conhece a minha prima?'

Sakura: 'Como ela é?'

Kero: 'Uma chinesa muito bonita. O moleque ia se casar com ela se não tivesse lhe conhecido.'

            Sakura sentiu novamente as faces queimarem, Li no entanto estava calado.

Ywe: 'Você está casado com ela agora, Li?'

Syaoran: 'Proibiram o nosso casamento. Meilyn não pode ter filhos e um líder precisa constituir família.'

Sakura: 'Então vocês chegaram a noivar?'

Syaoran: 'Sim, eu prometi a ela que me casaria com ela quando tinha sete anos.'

Sakura: 'Nossa, mas você já sabia que gostava dela?'

Syaoran: 'Eu não gosto de ninguém.'

            Aquela resposta atravessada foi uma estocada no peito da jovem que tentou disfarçar a decepção. Eles pararam em frente a mansão Daidouji onde Eriol estaria com sua namorada. O grupo desceu do carro. Ywe e Kero estavam nas suas formas falsas. Já o casal, mal conseguia disfarçar o nervosismo. Tomoyo veio recebê-los com grande alegria. 

Tomoyo (abraçando Sakura): 'Ai que bom lhe ver! Fico feliz que tenha vindo me visitar!'

Syaoran: 'Queremos falar com Hiraguizawa.'

Tomoyo: 'Oi para você também, Senhor Li.'

            Ele a cumprimentou ainda nervoso. Eriol apareceu na sala e sorriu para os dois, desviou seus olhos para Yukito e Kero que estava nos braços do rapaz. 

Eriol: 'Querida, podemos ficar no seu escritório?'

Tomoyo: 'Claro, vou pedir para alguém trazer alguma coisa para vocês.'

Eriol: 'Não precisa. Peça apenas para Nakuru nos encontrar.'

Tomoyo (estranhando): 'O que está acontecendo?'

Eriol (depois de dar um estalinho nela): 'Nada, meu amor.'

            O grupo se acomodou no escritório espaçoso de Tomoyo. Li estava caminhando de um lado para o outro como se fosse um lobo enjaulado. Assim que Nakuru entrou com Spinel na sua forma falsa, Eriol se levantou e encarou os quatro guardiões. Eles foram envolvidos por suas asas e logo estavam todos nas suas formas originais. Sakura não se conteve em dar um grito assustada e pular para cima de Li que apenas a envolveu nos seus braços, era estranho ele ter aquele sentimento tão forte de proteção em relação àquela menina.

Eriol: 'Acho que podemos começar.'

Syaoran (sério): 'Começar o quê? Quem realmente você é?'

Eriol: 'A pergunta certa é quem eu fui?'

Syaoran: 'Estou perdendo a minha paciência.'

Kerberus: 'Como se precisasse de muito para ele perder?'

Ywe: 'Fica quieto.'

Kero: 'Por quê?'

Spinel: 'Comporte-se Kerberus!'

            Kero se calou depois de ver que o seu criador o observava com cara de censura. 

Eriol: 'Sou a reencarnação do Mago Reed Clow. Criador das cartas Clow.'

Syaoran: 'O quê? Está me achando com cara de idiota? Você acha que eu acredito nestas besteiras de magia?'

Eriol: 'É estranho ouvir isso de você. Até pouco tempo atrás era o mago mais poderoso deste universo.'

Syaoran: 'Eu, mago? Você pirou! Eu sou um administrador! Meus problemas são reais e para resolve-los eu tenho que trabalhar não usar truquesinhos.'

Ruby Moon: 'Vai ser mais difícil do que pensamos.'

Spinel: 'Seria melhor que eles não soubessem a verdade.'

Eriol: 'Eu também acho, mas precisamos saber que energia foi aquela que nos atingiu a seis meses e mudou todo o curso da nossa existência.'

Ywe: 'Com certeza foram eles que fizeram alguma coisa no mundo das trevas.'

Eriol: 'É isso que eu temo. Por isso eles têm que lembrar o que aconteceu.'

Sakura: 'Do que estão falando? Que mundo das trevas é este?'

Eriol: 'Vamos começar pelo princípio. Vocês são, ou melhor, eram magos muito poderosos a menos de seis meses atrás. Li é descendente direto do mago Clow e possuía um poder muito peculiar.'

Syaoran: 'Hã?'

Eriol: 'Ele tinha como dever proteger você, Sakura. Que é ou era o pilar da vida neste universo.'

Sakura: 'Pilar do  quê?'

Syaoran: 'Espera aí, espera aí... Vocês estão dizendo que nos conhecíamos antes, é isso?'

Kerberus: 'Vocês se conhecem desde quando tinham dez anos de idade.'

            Sakura e Li se entreolharam assustado.

Sakura: 'Isso é impossível. Ele veio para o Japão a pouco tempo.'

Eriol: 'Por algum motivo, a história tomou um outro curso. Li não veio para o Japão disputar as cartas Clow com você.'

Syaoran (sorrindo debochado): 'Eu? Disputar alguma coisa com esta tonta? Vocês estão me sacaneando.'

Eriol (sorrindo): 'Vocês sempre começaram se implicando.'

Sakura: 'Começamos, como assim começamos?'

Ywe: 'Você disse que tinha sonhos, Sakura. Mas na verdade são recordações.'

Sakura (olhou assustada para ele): 'Como?! Então tudo que eu sonhei foi recordação, e não apenas sonho?'

Eriol: 'Isso mesmo. Tudo que vocês dois sonharam provavelmente são recordações.'

            Sakura começou a ficar vermelha, ela mal tinha coragem de olhar para Li que também estava num canto vermelho lembrando-se dos seus sonhos. Eriol sorriu observando os dois.

Continua.

**N/A:** _Olá Pessoal! Tudo beleza?_

_Gente, vcs não sabem o que me aconteceu!!! O meu computador deu um mega problema e foi para o espaço! Eu não sei o que aconteceu, mas agora não estou nem conseguindo bater os capítulos mais! Calma! Não se desesperem! Eu tenho uns capítulos prontos na manga. Porem, infelizmente não tenho como acessar a net e marcar aquele nosso encontrão! Perdoem-me! Prometo que assim que conseguir comprar um pc novo (espero que na próxima semana!!!) eu marco com vcs novamente. Por via das dúvidas, aí vai o meu icq: 16140010._

_E aí?! Gostaram do reaparecimento do poderoso Kero?! Muitos talvez devem ter achado estranho o Li assustado, mas poxa, ele não acredita em magia por enquanto!!! Agora falando sério, não é engraçado imaginar o Li daquela maneira?  Hehehehehe_

_No próximo capitulo as coisas começaram a ser esclarecidas! Aguardem e confiem!_

_Beijocas para todos que estão deixando reviews e acreditem, cada um deles é muito importante para mim! Então nada de pensar: 'Ah é só mais um review para ela...' (pensamento da Dai!) Queridos, sem brincadeira agora, eu escrevo para vocês! Se algo não está legal, se cometi algum defeito ou se acertei em alguma cena é importante para mim que comentem pois assim sei como continuar a história de modo a agradar a todos... hummmm todos.... acho que não vai dar, vamos dizer a maioria..._

_Beijinhos estalados para Ro que revisou este capitulo, para a Andréa! (menina estou com saudades de vcs e dos nossos mega longos papos pelo icq!), Diana Lua (a malvada dos fics! Nossa ela transformou o meu tudo de bom em um monstro! Mas cá entre nós um adorável monstrinho! Hehehehe), Dai (Força! Estou torcendo por vc no vestibular), para a Yuki (que deixou um review em cada capítulo acho que em toda a série Feiticeiros)._

_Super beijocas a todos,_

_Kath_


	5. O Baile de Gala

Capitulo 05: O Baile de Gala

            Sakura estava apoiada na parede olhando para a bela vista de Tomoeda. Ela tentou sorrir vendo os pássaros brincando no céu bem perto de sua janela. A moça deu um longo suspiro pensando na sua conversa que teve com o senhor Li, Hiragizawa e os tais guardiões.

_Eriol (olhando para a menina): 'Isso mesmo Sakura, esta não é a sua vida, ou melhor é uma vida paralela à sua existência, onde magia não existe.'_

_            A menina se deixou cair no sofá olhando perplexa para o namorado da prima._

_Sakura (forçando um sorriso): 'Isso é brincadeira, não é?'_

_Eriol (depois de balançar a cabeça): 'Infelizmente não.'_

_Ywe: 'Precisamos saber o que realmente aconteceu com vocês no mundo das trevas para entender o que está ocorrendo agora.'_

_Sakura (virando-se para ele assustada): 'Mundo das trevas?'_

_Ruby Moon: 'Entenda como o inferno.'_

_Sakura (mais assustada ainda): 'Inferno?! Eu fui para o inferno? Então eu estou morta? Ou eu ressuscitei?!'_

_Eriol: 'Calma, uma coisa de cada vez...'_

_            O rapaz explicou tudo, contou quase toda a história de Sakura e Li. Desde que se conheceram. Contou sobre o Caos e Sakura não pôde deixar de sentir um forte aperto no peito, olhou de relance para Li que apenas ouvia, ele não falava nada, não perguntava nada, apenas absorvia todas as informações. Ela podia ver que às vezes ele arregalava os olhos, mostrando também espanto, mas mesmo assim, não interrompia a narrativa de Eriol. Depois de quase duas horas falando sem parar a reencarnação de Clow finalmente ficou em silêncio fitando os rostos assustados de seus queridos amigos._

_            Sakura estava perplexa, de seus olhos saíram duas lágrimas silenciosas. Li estava com o rosto mais sério do que o de costume, ele estava encostado na parede com os braços cruzados sobre o peito olhando diretamente para Eriol._

_Syaoran (finalmente): 'Então eu sou um demônio?'_

_Ywe: 'Era. Sua presença agora é tão humana quanto a de Sakura.'_

_Syaoran (ponderando): 'E se ela se tornou um demônio?'_

_            Ywe olhou para Eriol procurando uma resposta para aquela pergunta._

_Eriol: 'Se ela se tornou um demônio nas trevas deixou de ser agora. A aura dela, apesar de muito fraca, é completamente humana.'_

_            Li desviou os olhos do rapaz e olhou diretamente para Sakura, a menina corou observando que ele a fitava, olhou para o chão tentando controlar a quentura que sentia em sua face. _

_            O rapaz se desencostou da parede e caminhou um pouco, ainda pensando em tudo. Eriol imaginou a confusão que estava na cabeça dos dois, mas ponderou que agora eles dariam um pontapé inicial para lembrarem do que aconteceu nas trevas._

_Syaoran (sorrindo de lado): 'Então eu era um guardião, depois morri, tornei-me um demônio, fui para as trevas e agora eu sou um humano de novo?'_

_Eriol: 'Objetivamente é isso.'_

_Syaoran (mas debochado que nunca): 'E neste tempo todo eu era namorado da Sakura?'_

_Eriol: 'Nunca vi um amor tão grande na minha existência, nem como Hiragizawa Eriol ou Reed Clow.'_

_            Sakura sentiu as bochechas novamente esquentarem, ela não tinha coragem de levantar o rosto e fitar o rapaz que a observava._

_Syaoran: 'E onde foi parar este amor enorme?'_

_            Sakura levantou os olhos e fitou-o por alguns segundos, depois se virou para Eriol esperando uma resposta. O mago não soube o que dizer._

_Syaoran: 'Ele não parou em lugar nenhum. Simplesmente porque ele não existe. Como posso amar uma pessoa que eu mal conheço? Como posso ter aberto mão do tal paraíso e ido ao inferno por uma mulher que eu simplesmente não sabia que existia a menos de quatro meses?'_

_            Novamente o silêncio reinou naquele escritório. Eriol se acomodou na cadeira nervoso, Li tinha uma certa razão sobre isso._

_Syaoran: 'Eu vou lhe dar as respostas Hiragizawa. Isso tudo é uma brincadeira de muito mal gosto de vocês! Eu nunca abriria mão do que tenho, do poder e do dinheiro que eu tenho por uma mulher! Eu vou embora agora e não quero mais tocar neste assunto...'_

_Eriol (levantando-se): 'Você não entende o real problema que temos aqui?! A existência e a linha da vida de vocês foi mudada completamente! Alguma força negativa ou positiva agiu, não só em vocês mas praticamente no universo inteiro ao redor de vocês!'_

_Syaoran (rindo debochado): 'Não acha que anda vendo filmes demais?'_

_Eriol (dando um soco na mesa): 'Isso aqui não é brincadeira, Li Syaoran! Alguma coisa vocês fizeram no mundo das trevas e nós precisamos saber!'_

_Syaoran (caminhando para a saída): 'Vocês são loucos...'_

_            Ywe parou na frente do rapaz impedindo que ele cruzasse a porta. Li o encarou com ódio._

_Syaoran: 'Saia da minha frente!'_

_Ywe: 'Continua teimoso como antes! Precisa entender que você precisa lembrar!'_

_Syaoran: 'Lembrar do quê?! Da minha vida como demônio? Do que eu fiz no inferno? Desculpe-me, mas não faço questão nenhuma de lembrar.'_

_Kerberus: 'Pare de ser cabeça-dura moleque!'_

_Syaoran (perdendo a linha): 'Eu já disse para parar de me chamar assim!!! Meu nome é Li Xiao Lang e para você, monstro, senhor Li!'_

_            Sakura se levantou assustada com a atitude do rapaz. Ela também estava nervosa, descobrir de repente que fora capaz de ir atrás de um homem até as trevas porque o amava e agora vê-lo a sua frente não conseguindo se lembrar do que viveram, não estava sendo fácil._

_Sakura: 'Syaoran... não adianta ficar assim.'_

_Syaoran (virando-se para ela): 'Não vai me dizer que você está acreditando nesta loucura?'_

_Sakura: 'Olhe para eles! (disse apontando para os guardiões) Diga-me se isso é um sonho ou é real?'_

_Syaoran: 'Não vê que isso é uma brincadeira de mau gosto?'_

_Sakura: 'E os meus sonhos... e os nossos sonho?'_

_Syaoran (depois de respirar fundo): 'Estamos cansados, Sakura. É apenas isso.'_

_Sakura (mostrando a mão com a aliança): 'E isso? Isso não é real?'_

_            Li pegou a mão dela e olhou para a aliança. _

_Syaoran: 'Casaria comigo sem nem ao menos me conhecer? (falou soltando a mão dela) Eu acho que não.'_

_Sakura (olhando com ternura para ele): 'E o que aconteceu entre a gente a alguns dias atrás?'_

_            Eriol arregalou os olhos, não imaginava que tivesse acontecido alguma coisa entre eles neste meio tempo._

_Syaoran (depois de passar a mão na cabeça, nervoso): 'Tesão, Sakura. Foi apenas isso. Droga, eu sou homem!' _

_            Sakura levantou a mão e bateu no rosto dele com força. Ela deu uns passos para trás olhando para ele com raiva, então o que ele sentiu por ela fora apenas isso? Li olhou para ela feio, nenhuma mulher tinha lhe batido na cara antes._

_Syaoran: 'Faça isso de novo e eu vou esquecer que é uma mulher!'_

_            Ele empurrou Ywe fazendo o anjo quase cair se não fosse amparado por Ruby Moon, e saiu pela porta. Cruzou com Tomoyo que estava na sala impaciente e morrendo de curiosidade para saber o que acontecia naquele escritório, nem a cumprimentou e saiu da mansão cantando pneu. _

_            Sakura tentava continuar em pé, mas seu sangue fervia. Como ele pôde falar isso para ela? Como ele pôde jogar na cara dela que só sentia tesão? A menina secou o rosto e olhou para todos que permaneciam a encarando com os rostos lívidos. Tirou o anel do dedo e jogou no chão com força._

_Sakura: 'Eu preciso sair um pouco.'_

_            Ninguém falou nada. Ela pegou a bolsa e já estava saindo quando Tomoyo entrou no escritório e olhou assustada para as quatro figuras estranhas, ela não conseguiu segurar um grito. Eriol tentou acalmar a namorada, imaginando que teria que contar tudo para ela mais tarde, inclusive como os dois realmente se conheceram. Sakura aproveitou a confusão e saiu da mansão Daidouji, ela foi para o lugar mais tranqüilo da cidade, o lugar que sempre a acolheu nos seus momentos mais dolorosos das suas duas vidas, o parque do Rei Pingüim._

            Sakura secou uma lágrima teimosa que desceu pelo seu rosto. Olhou para a sua mesa e viu uma enorme pilha de documentos e propostas para serem analisadas por ela. Já tinha se passado quase um mês depois que descobriu que tinha vivido uma outra vida. Ela ainda não se lembrava de tudo, na verdade ela mal se lembrava de algumas coisas. Kero voltou a viver com ela, e no fundo a menina começou a adorar a convivência com o seu novo amiguinho. Às vezes ele soltava alguma coisa sobre sua outra vida, ela apenas ouvia e sorria, era difícil acreditar que tinha vivido tantas aventuras. 

            Ela nunca mais cruzou com Li na empresa, os dois literalmente fugiam um do outro. Ela sempre dava uma desculpa esfarrapada para faltar às reuniões que os dois deveriam participar. Ainda bem que tinha sempre o bom e velho senhor Akira, que a representava e depois lhe contava o que aconteceu. 

            A menina voltou os seus olhos novamente para a paisagem, não estava com vontade de ver papéis agora, na verdade estava com vontade de sair um pouco daquele escritório que ela vivia  enfurnada com medo de esbarrar com Li. 

Voz: 'O que está acontecendo?'

            Sakura levou um susto e se virou rápido para trás. Ela viu a figura bela da senhorita Wing com as mãos na cintura fina e a encarando feio.

Sakura: 'Como?'

            Wing caminhou pela sala, colocando mais uma pilha de relatórios em cima da mesa. Sakura olhou desanimada para eles.

Wing: 'Por que vive trancada neste escritório?'

Sakura (sentando-se): 'Tenho muito trabalho. O senhor Li anda me sobrecarregando.'

Wing: 'Não é nada disso! Vocês dois agora vivem trancados no escritório. Nunca vi o senhor Li ficar olhando para os lados com receitoreceio de encontrar alguém.'

Sakura (com a voz brava): 'Eu não tenho nada haver com o senhor Li.'

Wing: 'Ah não? Então por que quando ele tem que sair fica pedindo para me certificar de que você está quietinha aqui na sua sala ou que não está na empresa?'

Sakura: 'Eu vou lá saber! Ele é maluco!'

Wing: 'Engraçado, ele fala a mesma coisa de você.'

Sakura (sentindo o sangue ferver novamente): 'Então diga ao senhor Li que vá embora para a terra dele!'

            A mulher se sentou a frente de Sakura e cruzou as pernas elegantemente. Depois a fitou com intensidade.

Wing: 'O senhor Li já teve muitas namoradas e casos...'

Sakura (interrompendo ela): 'Eu quero que o senhor Li se exploda!'

Wing (sem perder a calma): 'Mas nunca o vi temer encontrar-se com uma mulher antes. Até a Mishimura ele joga na cara dela que não pode ou não quer vê-la. Ele não é homem de sair pela porta dos fundos, temendo um escândalo.'

Sakura (debochando): 'Ele deve estar com medo que a maluca da Kinomoto tente matá-lo com suas poderosas habilidades de bruxa!'

            Wing riu da brincadeira da menina, ela fechou ainda mais a cara emburrada.

Wing (sorrindo docemente): 'Acho que não é isso.'

Sakura (levantando-se): 'Olha Wing, gosto muito de você, mas por favor, eu não quero falar sobre o senhor Li, este homem me causa repugnância.'

            Ela se levantou e encarou a menina.

Wing: 'Tem certeza que é isso que sente por ele?'

Sakura: 'Absoluta.'

            Ela sorriu para Sakura e depois se despediu. A jovem observou-a caminhando até a porta.

Wing (antes de sair): 'Semana que vem é o jantar de confraternização com todos os diretores e gerentes das corporações Li, acho que não vai poder fugir de um encontro com o senhor Li e ficar trancada no escritório.'

            Sakura arregalou os olhos e ficou um tempo fitando a porta fechada por Wing. Ela se deixou cair na poltrona imaginando que realmente não teria como fugir daquele jantar.

Sakura: 'Droga!'

* * *

            A campainha da casa de Sakura tocou duas vezes seguidas. Kero voava ao lado de sua mestra e amiga que estava terminando de retocar a maquiagem.

Sakura: 'Detesto isso.'

Kero: 'Ainda bem que você não mudou muito!'

Sakura (sorrindo): 'Não importa a vida que eu vivi, detesto estes negócios de mulheres frescas!'

            Kero sorriu para ela com carinho. Sakura era a mesma Sakura que ele havia conhecido e que amava muito mais do que apenas como sua mestra, ele a amava como sua amiga, sua melhor amiga. 

            A jovem se levantou tentando ajeitar o vestido longo verde. Kero comentaria que foi com este mesmo vestido que saiu com Seiya quando o moleque estava preso, mas achou por bem não contar o que havia acontecido naquele episódio. Algumas coisas, são melhor serem realmente esquecidas.

Sakura (olhando para ele): 'E aí? Como estou?'

Kero (voando a sua frente): 'Linda! Linda como sempre!'

            Ela ficou levemente corada com o elogio.

Sakura (caminhando até a sala): 'Você tem certeza que vai ficar bem na casa da Tomoyo?'

Kero (voando ao seu lado): 'Claro! Lá vou poder ficar jogando vídeo-game com o Spinel Sun!!! Eu vou acabar com ele!!!'

            Sakura sorriu do amiguinho. 

Sakura (pegando sua bolsa): 'Então boa noite para você. E por favor, comporte-se lá.'

            Ele acenou com a cabeça para ela e voou até a estante se fingindo de boneco. Sakura abriu a porta e sorriu para Key Taiki que veio lhe buscar para o jantar. O rapaz arregalou os olhos ao fitar a bela mulher que Sakura era. Os olhos verdes estavam brilhantes, a pele clarinha e levemente rosada, os ombros nus devido ao decote do vestido, mostravam que de menininha ela não tinha nada. Ele sorriu para ela enquanto tentava controlar os pensamentos de luxuria.

Sakura: 'Boa noite, Taiki.'

Taiki: 'B-Boa noite. Está linda, Sakura.'

            Ela corou com o elogio e agradeceu. O rapaz lhe estendeu o braço e ela o enlaçou caminhando até o luxuoso carro.

* * *

            Sakura olhava deslumbrada para o luxo do enorme restaurante onde estava ocorrendo a grandiosa festa da corporação Li. Tomoyo também havia sido convidada e estava acompanhada de Eriol. A amiga não pôde deixar de se lamentar por não estar com sua câmera para filmar Sakura. Eriol sorria discretamente para as duas amigas. Ele conversava com Taiki e Kyoota que estava acompanhado de outra bela mulher. 

            A festa estava sendo agradável, claro que era grandiosa e ostensiva como em tudo relacionado ao poderoso clã chinês. Wing cumprimentou Sakura com um abraço, a bela mulher pensou que a menina inventaria mais uma das suas desculpas para não comparecer à festa. Li estava acompanhado de Akami que era só sorrisos. Mishimura também estava muito feliz, o velho senhor já sonhava com um bom casamento entre a sua filha e o líder do Clã.

            Taiki dava inúmeras indiretas para Sakura, já deixando a jovem mais vermelha que um tomate maduro. Tomoyo sorria reafirmando que ela ficava mais encantadora envergonhada. Elas estavam se divertindo com o grupo de jovens. Kyoota e Taiki eram companhias agradáveis, eram inteligentes e cultos, apenas muito mulherengos. Kyoota não conseguia deixar de olhar para outras mulheres mesmo estando acompanhado de uma outra, a moça já estava começando a ficar sem graça. Sakura e Tomoyo tentavam puxar assunto com ela para não deixá-la constrangida. 

            De repente todos se calaram, Li tinha subido no pequeno palco e estava pronto para fazer seu discurso. Ele olhou discretamente para Sakura que desviou os olhos para outro ponto, evitando se fitarem. Ela se levantou dizendo que precisava ir ao toalete, Tomoyo se ofereceu para ir com ela, mas a jovem recusou polidamente pedindo para a amiga contar depois o que ele diria. Li observou a jovem atravessando o salão e não pode deixar de sentir um calafrio gostoso lhe percorrer a nuca, reparando em como ela estava linda. Não, linda era muito pouco para descrevê-la, ela estava maravilhosa, perfeita. Sua vontade era de ir até ela e beijá-la, sentir aqueles lábios quentes e doces nos seus novamente, sentir a textura aveludada de sua pele, o cheiro doce e gostoso que emanava de seus cabelos e de seu corpo. Como ele queria senti-la novamente, como ele queria viver tudo o que sonhava, ou melhor, como ele gostaria de reviver tudo aquilo. 

            Wing sorriu observando os olhos doces do seu patrão sobre a senhorita Kinomoto, olhou para todos os presentes que estavam esperando ansiosos o seu discurso e deu um leve cutucão no seu braço, fazendo-o despertar de seus sonhos. Li arregalou os olhos e saiu do transe. Desviou os olhos de Sakura e olhou para a platéia que o aguardava. Começou o seu discurso sobre as corporações Li, seus planos, metas, resultados, falhas e projetos para o futuro.

* * *

            Sakura caminhava de um lado para o outro do enorme banheiro feminino, não queria por nada ouvir a voz de Li Syaoran, não queria vê-lo, não queria nem ao menos saber que ele existia. Ela apertava a pequena bolsa entre as mãos.

Sakura: 'E pensar que eu já vivi com ele! Eu deveria ser muito louca mesmo! Só pode ser isso! Eu era louca! Não foi a toa que Deus fez com que eu me esquecesse de tudo. Por que lembraria da minha vida com um homem frio e insuportável como ele?'

            Ela continuou caminhando de um lado para o outro, sorte que todos estavam no salão babando o ovo do senhor Li, assim podia ficar livre para desabafar todas as suas frustrações e ressentimentos. 

Sakura: 'Odeio-o, odeio-o!'

            A porta de um dos banheiros se abriu e o rosto redondo de uma bela chinesa apareceu. Sakura morreu de vergonha, chegou a procurar um buraco no chão para enfiar a cabeça, e se sentiu tentada a se enfiar numa das pias.

Moça (sorrindo se graça): 'Nossa! Você odeia mesmo o seu namorado, hem?'

Sakura: 'Graças a Deus ele não é meu namorado!'

Moça: 'Mas você está louca para que ele se torne seu namorado, não é?'

            Sakura não pôde deixar de reparar o sorriso debochado no rosto da moça, ela o reconheceu de imediato, era o mesmo ar superior de Li.

Moça (estendendo a mão para ela): 'Meu nome é Li Meilyn, muito prazer.'

            Sakura arregalou os olhos e teve que se controlar para não gritar. Aquela era Meilyn, a mesma Meilyn que Kero vivia falando e comentando! A tal encrenqueira do amiguinho.

Meilyn (franzindo a testa): 'Você está bem, garota?'

Sakura (apertando a mão dela): 'Estou, desculpe-me. Sou Kinomoto Sakura.'

            A moça deu uma longa gargalhada, quase fazendo os tímpanos de Sakura explodirem. 

Meilyn: 'Então você é a garotinha que anda enlouquecendo Xiao Lang?! Esta é boa! (ela olhou Sakura de cima a baixo) Mas eu pensei que você fosse realmente uma menininha pelo que ele me falou...'

            Sakura viu um sorriso malicioso aparecer no canto dos lábios da chinesa.

Sakura: 'Eu não me dou bem com o seu primo.'

Meilyn (erguendo uma sobrancelha): 'Era ele quem você estava xingando ainda a pouco?'

            Sakura abriu a boca, não sabendo o que responder.  Meilyn sorriu para ela novamente. 

Meilyn (ao ouvido dela): 'Ele é não é tão frio assim como você pensa.'

            Sakura sentiu as bochechas esquentarem, era claro que ela sabia que ele não era nem um pouco frio quando queria, não só pelos seus sonhos mas pelos beijos ardentes que eles trocaram no escritório dela a quase dois meses. Ela apenas sorriu para a chinesa que se divertia com a vergonha da menina.

Meilyn (olhando-se no espelho e ajeitando a maquiagem): 'Fui namorada dele por um longo tempo, mas eu sei que ele nunca me amou, na verdade acho que ele nunca amou ninguém.'

Sakura (observando-a): 'Diga-me algo que eu não tenha percebido.'

Meilyn (depois de olhar para ela rapidamente): 'A vida inteira ele teve grandes responsabilidades, acabou criando um senso de dever muito grande para com o clã e esqueceu de sua vida particular...'

Sakura: 'Pois para mim, ele parece que tem uma vida particular muito intensa.'

Meilyn (sorrindo de lado): 'Ah sim, Xiao Lang é um homem de muitas mulheres. Vai ser difícil uma enlaçá-lo de jeito. Eu não consegui.'

            Sakura olhou para a moça e lembrou-se do que Li havia falado dela. Os anciões haviam proibido o casamento deles porque ela era estéril, isso revoltou a  menina na hora e agora vendo Meilyn pessoalmente a revoltou ainda mais.

Sakura (tentando disfarçar): 'É, eu imagino...'

            Meilyn fitou com interesse Sakura. Li falava dela o tempo inteiro, claro que era sempre a xingando, dizendo como uma só pessoa poderia ser tão tola e idiota daquela maneira. Mas agora a conhecendo começava a desconfiar que não era apenas irritação que aquela jovem causava no primo. 

Meilyn: 'Sabe, nunca vim ao Japão e Xiao Lang não tem tempo de me levar para visitar os pontos turísticos, as lojas, importaria-se de me mostrar um pouco do seu país?' 

Sakura (sorrindo): 'Claro que não! Seria um enorme prazer!'

Meilyn (sorrindo): 'Então posso contar com você?'

Sakura: 'Claro!!! Podemos passear por Tomoeda e até por Tókio!'

Meilyn: 'Eu vou pedir permissão para o meu marido e te procuro.'

Sakura (torcendo o nariz): 'Permissão?'

Meilyn: 'Sou uma mulher do clã Li.'

Sakura (sem entender): 'E daí?'

Meilyn: 'Infelizmente somos um pouco submissas, mas não se assuste, Hyo Ling é um ótimo marido, só vou falar com ele por força do hábito. Ele me deixa até ter a minha carreira de atriz em paz!'

Sakura: 'Que bom!!!'

            A menina olhou para o relógio e viu que já havia se passado um pouco mais de meia hora. Ela tinha que sair ou desconfiariam do seu súbito sumiço. Respirou fundo, olhou-se no espelho para retocar um fio que havia se soltado do seu penteado e saiu finalmente do banheiro. 

Sakura: 'Vamos então.'

Meilyn: 'Claro! Eu lhe procuro na firma o quanto antes para marcarmos de sairmos juntas.'

Sakura: 'Será um prazer!'

            As duas saíram juntas do banheiro fazendo planos, era incrível como se conheceram a menos de dez minutos e agora pareciam amigas de infância. Li tinha acabado o seu discurso e era ovacionado (Cara que palavra é esta?! Só a Rô para me dar uma palavra tão chique... ovacionado! Ui ui ui...) por uma onda de aplausos. Ele sorriu agradecendo sem graça. Sakura mesmo que não quisesse, fixou seus olhos naquele homem, só em olhar para ele, ela já sentia as pernas bambas e uma quentura lhe percorrer o corpo. Mesmo que quisesse não pôde deixar de admirá-lo, de desejá-lo. Nunca um homem tinha mexido tanto com ela. Akami subiu no palco e enlaçou seu braço no de Li fazendo Sakura quase se descontrolar de ciúmes. A menina começou a sentir o coração bater mais rápido, como ela queria ir até lá e arrancar aquela branquela pelos cabelos. Li sorria sem graça enquanto a jovem só faltava lhe lascar um beijão na boca. Meilyn estava ao lado dela e sorriu, acenou para o primo que a cumprimentou com a cabeça, mas seus olhos estavam na moça ao lado da prima. Sakura desviou os olhos e se despediu de Meilyn, confirmando o passeio.

            Caminhou pelo salão com os passos pesados e o rosto fechado, sentou-se à mesa e tomou o copo de vinho que tinha em sua frente de uma vez só. Tomoyo arregalou os olhos ante a atitude da prima, Sakura nunca foi de beber, era muito fraca para isso, uns dois ou três copinhos já se sentia completamente fora do espaço terrestre. 

Sakura (sorrindo sem graça): 'Estou tensa, Tomoyo. Não se preocupe.'

            Tomoyo sorriu para a prima e acenou que sim com a cabeça. Eriol tinha lhe contado tudo e imaginou que realmente seria muito pedir para a querida amiga que ficasse eternamente calma e controlada. 

            Li desceu de braço dado com Akami e sentou novamente à mesa com alguns membros importantes do clã Li. O decorrer do jantar foi tranqüilo, todos foram à mesa do clã cumprimentar pessoalmente Syaoran. Sakura foi a única que se recusou, mesmo Eriol e Tomoyo insistindo. Sakura contou sobre Meilyn e Tomoyo se empolgou para conhecê-la, pois Eriol havia lhe contato sobre a jovem chinesa e se prontificou a ir ao passeio pela cidade com as duas.

            Já passava das duas da manhã, quando os convidados começaram a ir embora. Tomoyo e Eriol não podiam ficar mais pois a jovem tinha ensaio à tarde e queria descansar bem antes. Taiki se comprometeu em levar Sakura, um pouco mais tarde. Tomoyo torceu o nariz, não confiava muito no rapaz, mas não falou nada, sua prima já era uma mulher crescida e não uma garotinha para ela ficar tomando conta. Além disso Sakura estava se divertindo com o grupo. Era bom vê-la sorrindo novamente.

            Li olhava discretamente para a mesa onde os dois casais estavam conversando animadamente, ele reparou que Taiki estava começando a oferecer bebida demais à jovem. Franziu a testa preocupado, se aquele idiota estava tentando embebedar a sua garota, ele o pulverizaria da face da terra. 

Syaoran (balançando a cabeça desanimado): 'No que estou pensando...'

Akami (olhando para ele): 'Você está bem?'

            O rapaz não respondeu, levantou o rosto e tentou continuar com a conversa que estava tendo com alguns homens sobre as corporações, mas os seus pensamentos e atenções estava na mesa um pouco afastada da dele. 

Senhor: 'O que acha que pode acontecer se ocorrer realmente esta guerra que os Estados Unidos planeja, senhor Li?' (Eu sei que isto está meio desatualizado, mas não tenho muito idéia do que colocar aqui... bati este texto quando ainda tava naquela lenga lenga do Bush)

Outro senhor: 'Qual posição a China deverá tomar num confronto desta magnitude?'

Syaoran: 'Se ele encostar nela, eu juro que o mato!'

            Os homens se entreolharam assustados.

Senhor: 'O que disse, senhor Li?'

            Li desviou os olhos de Sakura e Taiki que riam juntos e observou os rostos com enormes pontos de interrogações na cabeça.

Syaoran (tentando concertar): 'Desculpe-me, estava distraído.'

            Eles novamente se entreolharam, Li Syaoran não era um homem que perdesse a concentração tão fácil, pelo menos era isso que ele sempre passava para todos, que ele era inatingível. Akami olhou para Li e depois para onde o namorado olhava com tanta intensidade. Ela franziu a testa observando o primo e Kinomoto.

            Li tentou conversar normalmente com os senhores e Akami, até porque o senhor Mishimura e seus sócios se juntaram à discussão sobre a possível guerra. Porém, Li não conseguia tirar os olhos de Sakura e Taiki, ele percebia que ela estava feliz demais devido aos inúmeros copos de vinho que Taiki lhe ofereceu, o rapaz tentava beijar a menina que se esquivava sem graça, mas o insistente rapaz estava encurralando a moça e beijando o seu pescoço. Li começou a sentir o sangue ferver, não importava mais se os senhores já estivessem percebendo o seu completo desinteresse na questão que discutiam. 

            Quando ele viu que Sakura tinha empurrado o rapaz e ele tinha a apertado contra o peito enquanto lhe apalpava discretamente um dos seios para que os outros poucos convidados que ainda estavam no salão não percebessem, ele explodiu. Sem dizer nada e sem desviar os olhos de Sakura que já começava a tentar gritar para que Taiki a soltasse ele caminhou a passos largos cruzando a distância relativamente grande que existia entre eles.  Akami e os outros senhores observaram o rapaz bufando de raiva se distanciando sem entender nada. 

            Li parou perto dos dois, Sakura já estava começando a gritar para o rapaz saltá-la, mas o medo de provocar um escândalo na festa dos Lis amedrontava a menina. Li puxou Taiki que estava quase em cima dela e sem dizer nada deu um soco muito bem dado na cara do rapaz. Pronto, a confusão foi armada. 

            Sakura tinha caído no chão com o susto e estava alcoolizada demais para tentar levantar e se manter em suas próprias pernas. Taiki se levantou depois do soco de Li e olhou para ele com raiva. 

Taiki: 'O que foi, senhor Li? Não gosta que eu também me divirta?'

Syaoran: 'Divirta-se com a mulher dos outros!'

            Akami arregalou os olhos e cravou-os em Sakura que tentava se levantar apoiada na mesa, Meilyn foi ajudar a nova amiga.

Taiki: 'Não sabia que a senhorita Kinomoto era sua mulher.'

Syaoran: 'Pois está sabendo agora!'

            Os convidados se entreolharam nervosos, os anciões torceram o nariz com a atitude do rapaz e a sua confissão de um romance com a vice-presidente da firma japonesa. Meilyn sorriu discretamente, enquanto ajudava Sakura que estava se sentindo tonta.

            Taiki avançou até Li que desviou do primeiro golpe mas acabou recebendo o segundo na altura do estômago. Li deu um passo para trás olhando com raiva para ele. 

Taiki: 'Vamos decidir isso então, como homens e não como cavalheiros.'

Syaoran (tirando o smoking): 'Melhor.'

            Bem que os anciões e os senhores tentaram fazer os dois rapazes desistirem da luta, mas foi em vão. O máximo que podiam fazer era se protegerem da luta que estava acontecendo a frente de seus olhos. Key e Takwa estavam com os olhos cravados em Li que estava começando a mostrar uma vantagem considerável em relação a Taiki.

Akami: 'Padrinho, faça alguma coisa! Eles vão se matar!'

Key (sem olhar para ela): 'Isso é uma disputa de homens, Akami. Eu não vou e não quero me meter.'

            Akami tentou fazer o senhor Takwa intervir, mas foi em vão. O velho senhor estava tão ou mais interessado que o seu padrinho. A menina foi então até seu pai que simplesmente não tinha nem coragem de chegar perto dos rapazes. Os seguranças bem que tentaram contê-los, mas vendo que um dos baderneiros era o próprio senhor Li, não tiveram coragem de se meter. 

            Li deu um soco em Taiki no rosto e depois com uma voadora o aniquilou o rapaz caiu no chão sangrando. 

Syaoran: 'Isso é para aprender a não tocar no que é dos outros!'

            Taiki olhou para Li com uma enorme raiva, desviou os olhos para seu pai e pôde ver no rosto dele a decepção. Li não tinha humilhado-o apenas na frente da mulher por quem estava se interessando, ou na frente de um monte de velhos, ele tinha humilhado-o na frente do seu pai.

Taiki: 'Vai ter volta, Li.'

            Li tentou relaxar, limpou com uma das mãos o sangue que escorria de um dos cantos da boca.  Olhou de relance para todos, mas seus olhos cravaram em Sakura que estava indiferente a confusão. A menina estava com uma das mãos no estômago mostrando que não se sentia nada bem. Li respirou fundo, foi até ela e a prima que estava ao lado dela tentando reanimá-la.

Meilyn (olhando primo): 'Ela não está bem.'

Syaoran (irritado): 'Claro! Bebeu demais!'

Sakura: 'Não se meta na minha vida. Eu vou para casa!'

            A menina se soltou de Meilyn e tentou dar um passo quase caindo no chão. Li a segurou antes que caísse. Akami começou a Ter um ataque, foi até o namorado parando em frente a ele. 

Akami (puxando um braço dele): 'Solte-a Syaoran! Larga esta aproveitadora!'

Sakura (encarando-a): 'Aproveitadora é você!'

Akami: 'Pois saiba que ele é o MEU namorado!'

Sakura: 'Pois ele era o meu namorado quando você foi lá na minha casa tentar ficar com ele sozinha.'

Akami: 'O que você disse?'

Sakura: 'Eu não pude lhe dar uma surra naquela vez mas posso lhe dar uma bem agora!'

Akami: 'Eu nunca fui na sua casa! Que história é essa?'

Syaoran: 'Ela está bêbada, Akami! Você não vai levar fé no que ela diz,  não é?'

            Sakura batendo nele com força.

Sakura: 'Pois me solta, seu grosso! Eu vou acabar com esta branquela!'

            As duas já estavam se engalfinhando quando Li pegou Sakura pelos braços e Kyoota segurou Akami que estava tremendo de raiva. Li colocou Sakura num dos ombros e começou a carregar a menina para fora do salão. Ela gritava para que ele a soltasse enquanto lhe dava soquinhos nas costas. Meilyn ria da situação junto com Wing.  

            Li só colocou Sakura no chão quando estava ao lado do seu carro, a menina se debruçou no carro pois mal conseguia ficar em pé por causa do álcool.  

Syaoran: 'Quem mandou beber demais?'

            Ela não respondeu, deu uns dois passos para o lado ainda apoiada no veiculo. Depois que foi carregada de maneira "delicada" pelo senhor Li não conseguiu evitar de se sentir pior, a cabeça pesava, o estomago dava voltas. Li vendo que a jovem estava pior a segurou pela cintura para que ela não caísse de joelhos no chão. Com a cabeça um pouco a frente, ela vomitou.  Ele prendia sua cintura com o braço e segurou a testa da jovem com uma as mãos. Ela começou a suar frio.

Syaoran (preocupado): 'Você está bem?'

            Ela respondeu que não com a cabeça.

Syaoran: 'Vou levar você para o hospital.'

            Li pegou um lenço do bolso e estendeu para ela limpar a boca.

Sakura: 'Não! Se o meu irmão souber, ele me mata.'

Syaoran: 'Ah então faz a droga e agora tem medo de contar para o seu irmão.'

Sakura: 'Eu não sabia que ia ficar tão...'

Syaoran (completando): 'Alta!'

            Sakura levantou a cabeça com a ajuda de Li, ele reparou em como ela suava frio. Estava realmente começando a ficar preocupado.

Syaoran (abrindo o carro e a colocando dentro): 'Vamos para o hospital.'

Sakura: 'Eu quero ir para a minha casa.'

Syaoran (abrindo a janela do carro): 'Vamos ver se você melhora.'

            Ele bateu a porta, contornou o veículo e entrou no carro dando a partida, em um pouco mais de dez minutos estavam em frente a casa branca da mesma rua do templo Tsukimini. Li ajudou Sakura a sair do carro e caminhar até a entrada, ele é que teve que procurar a chave da casa e abrir a porta já que a menina via três fechaduras a sua frente.  Ele a pegou no colo, agora delicadamente, e a levou para o segundo andar da casa para deitá-la na cama. Sakura deitou direto sentindo o corpo mole e sem força. Li olhou para ela pensando no que faria. Deixá-la assim, ir embora para cuidar da sua vida e tentar consertar o enorme estrago que ela tinha sofrido hoje ou ficar e tentar cuidar dela. Sakura rolou na cama reclamando do vestido pesado. 

Sakura: 'Ajude-me a tirar esta porcaria de vestido.'

            Li sentiu o rosto esquentar. Ele tinha brigado com Taiki justamente porque ele estava se aproveitando dela e agora ele é que se aproveitaria. 

Syaoran (dando uns passos para trás): 'É melhor você tentar fazer isso sozinha.'

Sakura (resmungando enquanto tentava alcançar o fecho do vestido): 'Não tem nada que você já não tenha visto... mas se não quiser ajudar, não ajude!' 

            Li sentiu a face esquentar ainda mais, ele lembrou-se dos seus sonhos, do corpo perfeito e belo que ela tinha, mas eram apenas sonhos ou lembranças...

Syaoran: 'Não é isso...'

Sakura (contorcendo-se para alcançar o fecho): 'Você não me ajuda em nada mesmo...'

            Li começou a se irritar, ajoelhou-se na cama atrás dela e abriu o fecho do vestido. O rapaz respirou fundo tentando controlar o próprio corpo ao fitar as costas nuas e rosadas da bela mulher que era Sakura. Apenas em tocar com a ponta dos dedos naquela pele aveludada lhe causou arrepios por todo o corpo. Ele a desejava, ele a queria para si, queria se afogar naquele corpo belo e cheiroso, queria sentí-la, queria sentir-se dentro dela. Sakura se deitou abraçando o travesseiro indiferente às emoções de Li. O rapaz, apesar de nervoso retirou o vestido dela e a cobriu com o lençol da cama. Sakura resmungou um pouco antes de finalmente cair no sono. Li deu um leve sorriso observando como ela era bonita, ele se inclinou e beijou a testa dela desejando boa noite. 

            Caminhou até a porta e apagou a luz deixando a porta aberta. Andou pelo corredor tirando a gravata que já estava solta. Dobrou as mangas e tirou a camisa para fora da calça, assim poderia ficar mais confortável. Foi ao banheiro e lavou as mãos e o rosto tentando entender o porque daquela mulher mexer tanto assim com sua vida. Ele teoricamente era namorado de Mishimura Akami. Claro que pensou em namorá-la pensando que seria mais fácil do cabeça-dura do senhor Mishimura assinar aquele contrato. Agora era só uma questão de tempo para descartá-la como fizera com todas as mulheres até hoje. Ele secou o rosto na toalha e pode sentir o perfume fraquinho de flores que Sakura usava. Ficou um tempo com ela perto do rosto pelo simples prazer de senti-lo. 

Syaoran: 'O que está acontecendo comigo? O que eu estou fazendo?'

            Ele balançou a cabeça um pouco e saiu do banheiro. Caminhou pela casa observando a tudo com curiosidade. Desceu para o primeiro andar onde preparou um café forte. Com certeza Sakura precisaria de algo deste tipo para conseguir trabalhar amanhã. Deitou-se no sofá olhando o simples lustre que estava no teto da sala, fechou os olhos para dormir, amanhã seria um longo dia.

Continua.

**N/A**: _Olá Pessoal, tudo bom?_

Bem vocês estão vendo que as coisas entre a Sakurinha e Syaoran estão esquentando! O que será que vai acontecer depois desta confusão toda? Será que eles vão se acertar ou será que novos problemas e barreiras irão surgir para separar nosso casalzinho? Aguardem o próximo capítulo!!!

_Beijocas para Rô, minha queridíssima revisora! Esta semana estréia a segunda parte da triologia **Sem Barreiras**, **OS PROTETORES**!!! Quem ainda não leu este fic não sabem o que estão perdendo!!! _

_Beijos a todos que estão acompanhando esta história! Beijos especiais as minhas amigas queridas e perdoem-me pelo meu sumiço no mundo on line, mas ainda estou sem computador em casa! _

_Kath_


	6. Fugindo do Passado

Como diz minha querida editora, este é um capitulo especial de duas horas de duração (Hehehehe - gente é incrível como eu me empolgo com isso! Podem falar, eu não bato bem da cabeça mesmo!). Mas porque duas horas de duração? Bem, ele está simplesmente com quase 17 páginas no Word. Eu ia dividi-lo mas aí a Rô falou que estava bom assim, e vocês sabem que opinião de editora é lei, então aí está ele! Espero que apreciem a leitura tanto quanto eu gostei de escrevê-lo, na verdade, ele foi reescrito acho que umas duas vezes... ah mas isso é detalhe! Boa leitura e divirtam-se!

Capitulo 06: Fugindo do Passado

            O despertador começou a tocar acordando uma Sakura mal humorada. A menina abriu os olhos e viu o aparelhinho gritando como louco na mesa de cabeceira, levantou o braço com muito custo e alcançou o despertador, desligando-o. Ela virou para o lado pensando em dormir mais um pouquinho. A sua cabeça latejava como se uma banda inteira estivesse pisoteando-a sem dó nem piedade.

Sakura (com uma voz arrastada): 'Tenho que ir para a escola hoje...'

            Com muito custo ela levantou da cama, foi aí que percebeu que estava só de calcinha. Franziu a testa tentando lembrar o que tinha acontecido na noite passada, mas tudo era um borrão na sua mente. Ela se levantou e tomou um banho demorado. Sentia um gosto horrível na boca. Colocou um camisetão confortável e caminhou pelo corredor arrastando-se. Não estava com a menor vontade de ir trabalhar hoje, mas havia prometido para o diretor Terada preparar alguns alunos para as olimpíadas inter estaduais. Desceu as escadas da sua casa e quando estava entrando na cozinha reparou que havia alguém dormindo no sofá, ela esfregou os olhos pensando que estava sonhando.

Sakura (confusa): 'S-Syaoran?'

            Suas bochechas começaram a esquentar. Ela caminhou até ele e o empurrou um pouquinho para acordá-lo, porém o rapaz relutou um pouco. Ela viu que ele tinha um pequeno corte num dos cantos da boca e a sobrancelha parecia que também tinha um pequeno ferimento. Sua roupa estava amassada e suja mostrando que ele tinha dormido com ela. Ela sorriu ao fitá-lo dormindo, passou sua mão no rosto dele com carinho. Sua vontade era sentir o gosto daqueles lábios novamente, mas lembrou-se das palavras duras de Li.  _"Tesão, Sakura. Foi apenas Tesão! Droga, eu sou homem!" Ela se afastou dele fechando o sorriso. Li abriu os olhos e a fitou. Ele colocou a mão na boca tentando abafar um bocejo e se espreguiçou._

Sakura (sentando na mesinha de centro): 'O que está fazendo aqui?'

Syaoran (sentando-se no sofá): 'Fiquei com medo de deixar você sozinha nesta casa.'

            Sakura franziu a testa.

Syaoran: 'Você lembra o que aconteceu ontem?'

Sakura (levantando-se rapidamente): 'Nós não dormimos juntos, não é?'

            Ele sorriu de lado fitando-a.

Syaoran: 'Eu não durmo com mulheres bêbadas.'

Sakura: 'Hei, eu não estava bêbada!'

Syaoran (levantando-se): 'Ah não?'

Sakura (um pouco sem graça): 'Só estava um pouquinho alta... mas só um pouquinho!'

Syaoran (pegando seu terno e sua gravata): 'Bem, acho que você já está melhor. Vou para casa tomar um bom banho.'

Sakura: 'Por que não toma café aqui?'

Syaoran: 'Estou atrasado e...'

Sakura: 'Vai ter que parar para tomar café alguma hora.'

            Li acabou aceitando o convite. Sakura apesar de reclamar da dor de cabeça fez panquecas para os dois, Li ajudou a colocar a mesa e esperou-a terminar a arrumação para começar a comer. Sakura tomou a contra gosto aquele café forte de Li, mas não teve muito como reclamar. 

Syaoran (depois de engolir um pedaço da panqueca com muita geléia de morango): 'Até que você não cozinha mal.'

Sakura (distraída): 'Oras, você sempre reclamou da minha comida!'

Syaoran (depois de pensar um pouco): 'Acho que isso foi na minha outra vida.'

            Ela o fitou por algum tempo.

Sakura: 'Não acha estranho isso?'

Syaoran: 'Estranho? O quê?'

Sakura: 'Nós termos duas vidas diferentes.'

Syaoran (depois de pensar um pouco): 'Você acredita nisto mesmo?'

Sakura (depois de ponderar um pouco): 'É uma boa explicação para as coisas que andam acontecendo conosco.'

Syaoran: 'Aquilo tudo que o Hiragizawa inventou é absurdo.'

Sakura (tristemente): 'Talvez sim. Você não tem cara de que jogaria fora toda a sua fortuna, honra e poder por causa de uma mulher.'

            Li levantou os olhos para Sakura que brincava com um pedaço de panqueca no prato. Ela não se lembrava, mas ontem fôra justamente isso que ele havia feito por causa dos ciúmes que sentiu dela com Taiki. Ele respirou fundo pensando na bronca que levaria dos anciões assim que chegasse na empresa. 

Sakura: 'Por quê ficou aqui em casa?'

Syaoran: 'Já falei. (ele se levantou com o prato vazio para colocar na pia) Não me sentiria bem deixando você naquele estado sozinha.'

Sakura: 'Não acha que se preocupou demais comigo?'

Syaoran: 'Talvez. Acho que aquela história toda do Hiragizawa...'

            Ele parou de falar fitando o prato na pia.

Sakura (levantando-se): 'Para quem disse que só tinha tesão por mim, acho que está se preocupando demais.'

            Ela também colocou o prato na pia e já ia voltar à mesa quando ele a pegou pela cintura e a encostou de encontro ao seu corpo. Sakura sentiu as pernas bambas, sua respiração começou a ficar irregular. Li a encurralou entre seu corpo e a pia e inclinou sua cabeça até ficar bem próximo ao rosto da menina. 

Syaoran: 'Não posso negar que você me deixa louco, Sakura.'

            Ela não respondeu apenas tentou se segurar na beirada da pia para não cair, ela fitava aqueles olhos âmbar que lhe causavam arrepios por todo o corpo.

Syaoran: 'Você não sente o mesmo?'

            A jovem abriu a boca, mas a voz lhe falhou. Li a apertou mais contra o corpo sentindo que a garota estava sem reação alguma. Ele tomou os lábios doces de Sakura nos seus, beijando-a quase que loucamente. As línguas se tocavam enquanto os lábios eram comprimidos um contra o outro. Naquela hora nada parecia fazer sentido a não ser a vontade que um tinha de sentir o gosto do outro. Sakura envolveu o pescoço do rapaz enquanto puxava delicadamente os cabelos grossos e macios de Li. Ele por sua vez a apertava mais contra o corpo explorando as costas da jovem. Ainda de olhos fechados Sakura beijou o queixo de Li deslizando os lábios pelo contorno do rosto masculino até alcançar o nódulo da orelha para mordisca-lo e fazer Li sentir a calça lhe apertando cada vez mais. 

Syaoran: 'Eu te quero...'

            Ele falou sem pensar, mas aquilo resumia o que ele mais queria no mundo. Não podia negar que aquela garota estava enlouquecendo-o, não agüentava mais apenas sonhar com ela, ele a queria. Sakura afastou-se dele e o fitou com os olhos cheios do mesmo desejo que ele sentia por ela. Ela sorriu de forma marota fazendo Li quase não conseguir se controlar. Sakura abriu a camisa dele de forma quase que desesperada enquanto as mãos ásperas de Li entravam por debaixo da sua roupa tocando a pele de suas costas.

Sakura (sussurando): 'Eu te amo...'

            Li arregalou os olhos e parou. Como ele conseguiu forças para parar, nem ele mesmo saberia dizer. Afastou-se de Sakura e a fitou completamente atordoado. Sakura abriu os olhos e fitou as belas esferas âmbares a sua frente. Ele ainda segurava seu corpo entre os braços, mas não se mexia apenas a fitava de uma forma quase inexplicável. Finalmente ele se afastou dela.

Syaoran: 'Isso não está certo...'

            Ela piscou inúmeras vezes, completamente atordoada. Sentiu uma vergonha enorme de si mesma. Sua vontade era de matá-lo, mas estava tremendo demais para tentar sair do lugar. Li começou a caminhar para a saída da casa sem voltar-se para Sakura enquanto fechava a camisa que fora aberta pela jovem.

Syaoran (afastando-se): 'Eu preciso ir.'

            Sakura sentiu como se tivesse levado uma facada no peito, apertou uma das mãos de encontro ao coração enquanto seus olhos se enchiam de água. Ela tentava falar alguma coisa, mas não conseguia. Li pegou seu terno e gravata e saiu da casa batendo levemente a porta. Sakura caminhou até a sala e observou por alguns segundos a entrada principal da sua casa. O ar parecia lhe faltar nos pulmões fazendo-a sentir um dor quase que mortal no peito. Como aquele homem teve coragem de fazer isso com ela? 

Sakura (dolorosamente): 'Ele é um idiota.'

            Ela correu até o quarto e jogou-se na cama onde ficou encolhidinha chorando e perguntando-se porque ele tinha fugido daquela maneira. Logo soube a resposta: Ela não passava de mais uma conquista do empresário chinês.

            Li entrou no carro e jogou suas coisas no banco do passageiro, inclinou a cabeça até ela bater de leve no volante a sua frente. Uma dor estava incomodando-o no peito. Por que aquela declaração tinha mexido tanto com ele? Já tinha ouvido tantas e tantas vezes estas mesmas três palavras da boca de inúmeras mulheres, mas nunca elas tinham lhe tocado como naquele momento, ditas por Sakura. Por que de repente achou que a estava desrespeitando? Por que achou que possui-la seria errado e sujo? Por que diabos ele se preocupava com aquela mulher? Era tão óbvio que ele se divertiria com ela, seria tão prazeroso, mas por que ele sentiu-se um crápula? Ele levantou a cabeça e a apoiou no encosto do banco do carro.

Syaoran: 'Ela não me ama, ela ama o Li Syaoran que ela acha que eu fui um dia e eu tenho certeza que ele não existe mais.'

            Ele abriu os olhos e fitou a rua a sua frente, deu a partida no carro, mas antes de sair olhou de relance a casinha branca, a casinha que um dia supostamente também foi dele. 

* * *

            Sakura entrou no seu escritório e se sentou na poltrona. O senhor Akira já estava esperando-a para mais uma das suas aulas, que agora já não estavam sendo tão maçantes. Já havia se passado quase uma semana desde o incidente da festa e agora todos jogavam indiretas sobre um possível romance entre ela e Li. Isso começou a irritá-la profundamente. Ninguém nunca tinha realmente lhe contado o que acontecera naquele dia, só que Taiki e Li brigaram e que foi por causa dela, mas a menina não se lembrava de nada direito.

Sakura: 'Ai ai ai... Não agüento mais estas indiretas de todo mundo sobre eu e o senhor Li! Que saco!'

            O velho sorriu para a menina emburrada na sua frente.

Akira: 'Bem, depois do que o senhor Li gritou para todos ouvirem, é normal este tipo de reação.'

Sakura (erguendo uma sobrancelha): 'E o quê o senhor Li gritou que está fazendo todo mundo pensar mal de mim?'

Akira: 'Ninguém está pensando mal de você, senhorita Kinomoto.'

Sakura (revoltada): 'Ah não? Este monte de velhos idiotas ficam insinuando que eu sou uma mulher ilegítima para os padrões da família Li. Eu quero mais é que a família Li exploda! E que principalmente o insuportável do senhor Li vá junto com eles!'

Voz: 'Tem certeza disso?'

            Sakura desviou os olhos de Akira e fitou a bela jovem que entrava na sua sala com um sorriso maldoso. Um sorriso típico dos Lis.

Sakura (sem graça): 'Olá Meilyn...'

Meilyn (aproximando-se): 'Olá Sakura.'

            Ela abraçou a menina forte e Sakura retribuiu. O senhor Akira observou as duas jovens que pelo visto tinham se tornado muito amigas em tão pouco tempo. 

Meilyn: 'Vim cobrar o meu passeio.'

Sakura: 'Ah sim! Claro! Podemos fazê-lo agora. Estou com poucos compromissos hoje.  (ela se virou para o senhor Akira) O senhor se importa de me representar na reunião com os tais anciões do clã Li? Eles não iam gostar mesmo de uma presença feminina.'

Akira (com um bondoso sorriso): 'Claro.'

            Ela deu um beijo no rosto do senhor que sorriu sem graça. Sakura era como a filha que ele não tinha, o senhor viveu tanto para o trabalho que acabou não constituindo uma família própria. Ele acabou se apegando muito à menina pois se admirava com a determinação dela em aprender, mesmo não gostando daquele mundo de dinheiro e acordos. Sakura colocou a mochilinha nas costas e saiu de braços dados com Meilyn comentando banalidades. As jovens entraram no elevador rindo e distraídas, foi quando Li entrou com Akami e com mais duas pessoas. Sakura se encostou mais à parede dando espaço para os outros ocupantes do elevador e não dirigindo nem mesmo um olhar para eles. Depois do que aconteceu entre ela e Li a última coisa que gostaria de fazer é ficar no mesmo lugar que o rapaz. Tentou mostrar indiferença.

Meilyn: 'Aonde nós vamos?'

Sakura: 'Tomoyo queria sair conosco também. Podemos passar na casa dela e depois podemos ir a Tókio, o que acha?'

Meilyn: 'Vamos conhecer a torre de Tókio? Ai que maravilha! A vista lá deve ser linda!'

Sakura: 'Sim, é muito bonita.'

Meilyn (observando o primo de costas): 'Já foi à Torre de Tókio, Xiao Lang?'

            Ele se virou rapidamente para a prima tentando não fitar Sakura, mas não conseguia. 

Syaoran (com um leve sorriso debochado): 'Claro, foi lá que eu morri.'

            Todos arregalaram os olhos, Sakura teve que se segurar no encosto do elevador pois sentiu as pernas moles, algumas imagens passaram pela cabeça da menina que tentava controlar o nervosismo que se abatera sobre ela. Finalmente fitou o rosto de Li.

Syaoran: 'É brincadeira.'

            Todos riram, porém Sakura permanecia pálida, ela abaixou a cabeça um pouco, olhando para o chão e tentando controlar a respiração. Li se arrependeu do que falou, não pensou que aquilo pudesse mexer tanto com a garota. 

Meilyn (pegando uma das mãos da menina): 'Você está bem, Sakura? Está gelada!'

Akami: 'No mínimo deve ter bebido demais de novo!'

Senhor: 'Senhorita Mishimura, não comece.'

            Sakura estava indiferente ao falatório dentro do elevador. Sua mente era invadida por sinistras cenas de destruição e sangue. Li parou a sua frente, forçando-a a levantar a cabeça. Sakura tentou resistir, não queria que ele tocasse mais nela.

Syaoran: 'Está realmente gelada.'

Sakura: 'Minha pressão deve ter baixado, eu estou bem.'

Akami (segurando o braço de Li): 'Deixe-a'

            Syaoran olhou feio para Akami que deu um passo para trás.

Syaoran (para Sakura): 'Foi apenas uma brincadeira, Sakura.'

Sakura (empurrando-o com força assim que o elevador parou): 'Pois para mim não foi! E não me toque mais!'

            Ela empurrou todos os outros inclusive Akami. Meilyn olhou para o primo que permanecia sério observando a menina se afastar.

Meilyn: 'O que você fez a ela?'

Syaoran (observando Sakura se afastar): 'Eu não fiz nada a ela.'

Akami: 'Ela é que é uma oferecida.'

Meilyn (com as mãos na cintura): 'Olha só garota, se eu fosse você começava a rever seus conceitos. Se há alguém aqui que é oferecida, esta pessoa é você.'

Akami: 'Como é que é? Você está protegendo aquela garota? Você nem a conhece.'

Meylin: 'Mas tenho certeza de que ela é muito melhor do que você.'

Akami (depois de uma risada estridente): 'Sua opinião não me interessa.'

Meilyn (sorrindo debochada): 'Não sou eu apenas que penso isso. Pergunta para o Xiao Lang a opinião dele.'

            A espevitada mulher bateu de leve no ombro do primo que apenas a olhou desanimado já prevendo tempestade. Depois deu um sorriso irônico para Akami que tinha o queixo caído no chão e finalmente afastou-se para encontrar com a nova amiga.

Akami: 'O que ela quis dizer com isso, Syaoran?'

Syaoran (observando os dois senhores que os acompanhavam ainda no elevador): 'Aqui não é lugar para falar sobre isso.'

Akami (ressentida): 'O que deu na sua prima? Ela nunca me defendeu daquela maneira!'

Syaoran (secamente): 'Como eu vou saber?'

            Ele disse apertando o botão para fechar a porta do elevador. 

* * *

            A tarde foi muito agradável. Meilyn era muito divertida e temperamental, o que rendeu boas gargalhadas entre as três mulheres. Elas riam de tudo, contavam piadas, e até mexiam com alguns rapazes na rua. Apesar de ser casada ela era bem avançadinha. Claro que não dava mole realmente para ninguém. Meilyn amava muito o seu marido e falava dele o tempo inteiro, de todas as suas façanhas como administrador da firma chinesa e de como ele era legal em permitir que trabalhasse. As três pareciam amigas de infância conversando sobre suas alegrias e também sobre suas frustrações.

Meilyn (depois de tomar um gole de refrigerante): 'Ai eu queria morar mais perto de vocês! As mulheres chinesas, principalmente as do clã são muito chatas!'

Tomoyo: 'Ah você podia vir com seu marido para cá.'

Meilyn: 'É uma idéia, Hyo Ling quer mesmo se afastar um pouco dos anciões. Sabe, eles são muito chatos!'

Sakura: 'É eu imagino.'

Meilyn: 'Além disso nós moramos na casa dos pais de Hyo Ling, isso é muito incômodo.'

Tomoyo: 'Sogra é sempre sogra!'

            As três riram com gosto.

Sakura: 'Ainda bem que eu não tenho sogra nenhuma!'

Meilyn: 'Oras e a Tia Yelan é o que sua?'

Sakura (depois de quase cuspir o suco de volta no copo): 'Tia o quê?'

Meilyn (com aquele ar de desdém): 'Se você é ou vai ser a mulher de Xiao Lang vai ter a tia Yelan como sogra. Não se preocupe, ela é bem legal! Melhor que a minha!'

Tomoyo (olhando para a amiga): 'Eu pensei que você disse que não tinha se lembrado de nada ainda?'

Sakura (com a voz irritada): 'Eu não tenho nada para me lembrar!'

Tomoyo (séria): 'Eriol disse que é muito importante vocês se lembrarem de tudo, Sakura.'

Sakura: 'Eu não quero! Não quero lembrar de nada que possa ter acontecido comigo e com aquele insuportável do Syaoran!'

            Meilyn e Tomoyo arregalaram os olhos para a menina que tinha praticamente gritado dentro do restaurante. Sakura olhou para os lados vermelha ao perceber que todos a fitavam.

Meilyn: 'Cara, vocês estão falando do quê? Este papo está muito enrolado.'

Sakura (tentando recuperar a calma): 'Não é nada Meilyn. É que o namorado da Tomoyo cismou que conhece eu e o... (ela fez uma cara horrível lembrando-se novamente de Li)... seu primo. Vem cá! Que tal falarmos sobre coisas mais agradáveis?'

Meilyn: 'Realmente sogra nunca é um assunto agradável!'

Tomoyo: 'Vamos fazer compras? Eu preciso comprar uma camisola bem bonita!'

Sakura: 'Camisola?'

Tomoyo (levemente vermelha): 'É que faz um ano que eu e Eriol nos conhecemos... (ela pensou um pouco)... nos conhecemos nesta vida.'

Meilyn (não entendendo nada): 'Do que estão falando?'

Sakura: 'Nada não! Tomoyo acha que ela e Eriol são almas gêmeas sabe... este tipo de coisa.'

Meilyn fez uma cara de "Ah tá" .Sakura olhou para Tomoyo feio, se a amiga resolvesse dar novamente com a língua dos dentes o estoque de desculpas esfarrapadas teria terminado.

Tomoyo: 'Então, eu tenho que comprar algo bem sexy!'

Meilyn (dando risinhos): 'Ai eu também! Estou morrendo de saudades do meu maridinho! Assim que chegar, vou tirar todo o atraso!'

Sakura (depois de beber um gole do suco): 'Eu não preciso comprar nada.'

Meilyn: 'Para de ser pão dura! Vai que você precisa de algo apropriado para alguma noite destas.'

Sakura: 'Só se for para dormir com o meu travesseiro. Acho que ele não vai se importar de eu dormir com os meus camisetões mesmo.'

            As duas amigas riram do comentário da menina. 

Meilyn: 'Estamos entre amigas, Sakura, não precisa esconder.'

Tomoyo (hesitada): 'Esconder? Esconder o quê?'

            Sakura olhou para as duas com um enorme ponto de interrogação.

Sakura: 'Eu não estou escondendo nada.'

Meilyn (com aquele olhar descrente): 'Sei. Vai me dizer que você e Xiao Lang não andaram pulando a cerca?'

            Ela arregalou os olhos surpresa com a pergunta, teve um ataque se soluços, tosse e espirros, tudo ao mesmo tempo. Tomoyo pedia calma para a amiga enquanto Meilyn ria com gosto, pensando no por que do gostar de uma tonta como aquela. 

Tomoyo: 'Meilyn, você sabe o que aconteceu?'

Meilyn: 'Aconteceu? Como assim?'

Sakura (balançando a cabeça): 'Impossível, ela não tem poderes.'

Meilyn: 'Olha este papo entre vocês está me irritando!'

Tomoyo (sem graça): 'Nada não... He he he... Mas por que acha que Sakura e o Li pularam a cerca?' (tentou mudar de assunto)

Meilyn: 'Ele gritou para todo mundo que esta tonta aí era a mulher dele.'

Sakura (assustada): 'Ele fez o quê?'

Tomoyo: 'Sakura, porque não me contou isso?'

Sakura: 'Eu não me lembro de nada.'

Meilyn: 'Claro estava mais bêbada do que sei lá o que.'

Tomoyo: 'Eu sabia que você estava exagerando aquele dia!'

Meilyn: 'Pois bem, a tonta bebeu demais e pelo jeito o senhor Key estava se engraçando para cima dela...'

Sakura (corando): 'O Taiki?'

Tomoyo: 'Filho da mãe! Era claro que ele estava louco para levar você para a cama! Eu via isso nos olhos dele!'

Sakura: 'Ele não teria coragem de fazer isso...'

Meilyn: 'Mas fez, foi aí que Xiao Lang perdeu as estribeiras! (ela riu com gosto lembrando do primo perdendo o controle) E eu que nunca pensei que um dia o veria sem controle!'

Sakura: 'Isso não é para rir!'

Meilyn (virando-se para ela): 'Ele te levou para casa e só voltou de manhã todo pensativo e calado. Vai me dizer que não rolou nada entre vocês?'

Tomoyo (quase subindo em cima da mesa): 'Vocês dormiram juntos?!'

            Todos no restaurante voltaram suas atenções novamente para o grupo de mulheres, Tomoyo se sentou sem graça com o grito que deu.

Sakura (vermelha): 'Claro que não! Quando eu acordei estava dormindo na minha cama, sozinha (ela forçou a voz no sozinha para não deixar dúvidas) e ele estava dormindo no sofá.'

Meilyn: 'Aposto como estavam sem roupa!'

Tomoyo: 'Você dormiu com ele e não se lembra porque estava bêbada.'

Sakura: 'Hellôôô! Eu estou falando que ele não dormiu na mesma cama que eu!'

Meilyn (para Tomoyo e ignorando Sakura): 'Você acha mesmo que ele dormiu no sofá?'

Tomoyo: 'Pouco provável! Convenhamos, o senhor Li não é um homem que controla os seus hormônios tão bem assim. (ela virou-se para Sakura) Ainda mais depois de você ter me contado sobre aqueles seus sonhos.'

Meilyn: 'Sonhos? Então anda tento sonhos com ele?'

Sakura (levantando-se irritada): 'Não quero mais falar daquele homem!'

Tomoyo (estranhando a irritação da amiga): 'Por que não, Sakura? O que aconteceu?'

            Ela virou o rosto e sentiu a respiração mais acelerada. Meilyn e Tomoyo observavam a jovem, intrigadas.

Sakura: 'Eu... eu não gosto de servir de diversão para aquele homem. Ele quer apenas brincar comigo e eu não suporto isso. (ela fitou as amigas séria) Não quero mais ouvir falar sobre ele.'

            As duas se entreolharam apreensivas. Alguma coisa dolorida tinha acontecido com Sakura e estava claro que o culpado disso tinha sido Li. Meilyn foi até ela e a obrigou a voltar a se sentar.

Meilyn: 'Se não quer mais falar sobre Xiao Lang então não falaremos mais sobre ele, está bem? Mas posso te afirmar uma coisa, querida, você mexe com ele como nenhuma mulher conseguiu mexer.'

Sakura: 'Deve ser porque eu sei irritá-lo ao ponto dele achar que tem o direito de brincar comigo.'

Tomoyo: 'O que ele fez a você, Sakura? Não me diga que dormiram juntos e ele fingiu que nada aconteceu.'

Meilyn (gritando): 'CRETINO!!!!' 

            O restaurante inteiro voltou a fitar a mesa com as três mulheres. A chinesa sorriu sem graça se desculpando enquanto sentava na cadeira.

Tomoyo (pegando uma das mãos de Sakura): 'Ele não falou com você direito hoje, foi isso?'

Sakura: 'Antes se ele não falasse comigo nunca mais na minha vida.'

Meilyn: 'Ele é um filho da mãe, é meu primo, mas é um filho da mãe. Ele estava lá todo prosa com aquela oxigenada a tiracolo.'

            Tomoyo balançou a cabeça de leve, olhando tristemente para Sakura porém para surpresa das duas ela abriu um sorriso malicioso.

Sakura: 'Bem já que estão tão interessadas assim sobre a minha opinião com relação ao senhor Li eu vou lhes contar. Ele tem um peito bonito, braços fortes e uma bundinha muito gostosa. Mas apesar desta embalagem tudo de bom, por dentro ele é tudo de ruim.' 

            Tomoyo e Meilyn tinham o queixo no chão enquanto fitavam a pequena jovem de olhos verde.

Sakura: ' Acho que vou querer mais suco. Hei garçom, me traz mais um suco de laranja!'

            O rapaz aproximou-se da mesa com um certo receio. Anotou o pedido e afastou-se para providenciar o suco. Sakura voltou-se para as duas amigas que ainda a olhavam perplexa.

Sakura: 'Hei o que foi? Eu sei que ele é um cafajeste e espero nunca mais vê-lo na minha vida, mas não posso negar que ele tem um corpo bonito e atraente. Infelizmente aquela branquela também tem bom gosto, mas se ela quer ser mulher de malandro isso é um problema dela, não meu.'

Tomoyo: 'Então... você... ele... Ai Caramba....'

Meilyn (dando um tapa nas costas de Sakura): 'Você com esta cara de santa, hem?'

            As três riram com gosto. Sakura ainda sentia o peito doer por causa da atitude de Li, mas não ia deixar que isso controlasse sua vida que era boa e perfeita até ele aparecer. Por quê agora seria diferente?

* * *

            Meilyn abriu a porta do apartamento do primo, sem acender a luz entrou devagar e pé ante pé tentou cortar a sala quando a luz acendeu e ela deu um grito literalmente. Li estava sentado no sofá da sala olhando feio para ela.

Syaoran: 'Isso são horas de chegar em casa?'

Meilyn (tentando se refazer do susto): 'Ainda não são nem meia noite!'

Syaoran: 'São cinco para meia-noite! Hyo Ling já ligou umas duzentas vezes perguntando por você.'

Meilyn (batendo na testa): 'Ai eu vou ligar para ele.'

Syaoran: 'Não quero mais você com a Kinomoto! Ela é maluca! Vai acabar colocando caraminholas na sua cabeça!'

Meilyn (erguendo uma sobrancelha): 'Ah sim, só você é que pode ficar perto dela. (ela sorriu) E pelo jeito bem perto.'

            Li corou com o comentário maldoso da prima.

Syaoran: 'Eu não tenho nada com ela.'

Meilyn: 'Corta esta, Xiao Lang, você gritou em alto e bom som que ela era a sua mulher.'

Syaoran: 'Eu tinha bebido um pouco demais.'

Meilyn: 'Se quer dar este monte de desculpas esfarrapadas...'

Syaoran (nervoso): 'Não são desculpas!'

Meilyn: 'Para de ser cínico! Eu te conheço desde que eu nasci, namoramos por anos, sei quando está mentindo!'

Syaoran: 'Não estou mentindo!'

Meilyn: 'Ah então se eu contar que saímos hoje o dia inteiro e muitos rapazes pediram o número do telefone dela, é indiferente para você?'

            Li ficou sem fala um tempo. Tentava controlar o ciúmes a todo custo para não dar o braço a torcer para a prima.

Syaoran: 'A vida daquela garota idiota não me interessa.'

Meilyn: 'Oras, Xiao Lang você é louco por ela e ela por você! Por que não tenta ser honesto uma vez na vida?'

            O rapaz encarou a prima em silêncio.

Meilyn: 'Ela gosta de você.'

Syaoran (virando o rosto): 'Você não entenderia... é complicado.'

Meilyn (erguendo uma sobrancelha): 'Complicado?'

Syaoran (depois de suspirar): 'Muito...'

Meilyn (parando em frente a ele): 'Está nos seus olhos o quanto você gosta dela. Talvez você pense que é apenas desejo, mas eu posso dizer uma coisa para você, primo, seus olhos transmitem mais do que simples desejo, transmitem algo que eu nunca pensei que veria neles, você se preocupa com ela.'

            Ela beijou a face do primo e desejou boa noite. Li observou o corpo a prima afastando-se devagar até o seu quarto. 

* * *

            Sakura entrou e parou em frente a mesa de Wing.

Sakura (colocando um bolo de papel na frente da moça): 'Eu acabei!'

Wing (fitando-a): 'Conseguiu?'

Sakura (com um sorriso no canto dos lábios): 'É claro que eu consegui. Agora o senhor Li vai ter que engolir o que vive dizendo de mim.'

Wing: 'Ele está agora numa reunião secreta com os anciões.'

Sakura (erguendo uma sobrancelha): 'Secreta? Como assim? Então é verdade que eles fazem magia negra e vudu?'

            Wing riu um pouco da brincadeira, porém logo desviou os olhos para a porta do escritório do patrão com um ar triste.

Wing: 'Acho que estão decidindo o tipo de castigo que vão dar a ele por ter feito aquele escândalo na festa.'

            Sakura sentiu o seu sangue gelar, sua face rosada ficou branca como a neve. Era claro que queria que Li levasse um belo castigo pelo que tinha feito a ela no dia seguinte a festa, mas era ela quem lhe daria um corretivo e não aquele velhos nojentos e insuportáveis. Além disso, havia alguma outra coisa, uma coisa muito mais dolorida que a jovem não sabia direito o que era. Ela olhou para a porta, imagens de Li criança começaram a aparecer na sua frente.

Sakura: 'A quanto tempo estão aí?'

Wing: 'Quase uma hora.'

Sakura: 'Não vou deixar que o maltratem novamente. Odeio aqueles velhos.'

Wing: 'Eu também.'

            Sakura caminhou até a porta sendo observada por uma Wing assustada.

Wing: 'O que pretende fazer?'

Sakura: 'Tirá-lo de lá!'

            A mulher não teve reação, Sakura já tinha aberto a porta de supetão e entrado no escritório. Ela olhou para eles todos sentados com cara de poucos amigos.

Sakura: 'Não vou permitir que velhos como vocês façam mal algum a ele novamente!'

            Li arregalou os olhos para a moça que estava vermelha de raiva. Ele piscou os olhos umas duzentas vezes a fitando.

Ancião 1: 'Esta é uma reunião do clã, senhorita Kinomoto.'

Sakura: 'Eu quero mais que o seu clã exploda! (acho que já repeti esta expressão, mas não posso fazer nada! Quando a Sakurinha quer que algo exploda quer mesmo... menos o Li, isso ela não quer que exploda não! Hehehe)  Não vou permitir que um bando de velhos idiotas façam mal a ele!'

Syaoran (constrangido): 'Enlouqueceu, Sakura?'

Sakura (sem dar a mínima): 'Vocês são uns velhos idiotas e covardes! Se acham os todos poderosos só porque têm dinheiro e vestem estas túnicas horríveis e cafonas!'

            Ela olhou os anciões de cima para baixo e realmente tinha que falar daquelas roupas. Cara, eles realmente não sabiam o que era moda! Não era a toa que o todo poderoso Li vivia com rabo de olho em todas as mulheres, provavelmente as chinesas do clã deviam ser mais cafonas ainda.

Ancião 2 (sorrindo debochado para Li): 'Agora precisa que uma mulher lhe defenda, Xiao Lang?'

Syaoran (irritado): 'Ela não bate bem da cabeça!'

Ancião 3 (olhando para a menina): 'É muito abusada garota, se fosse em nosso país você seria punida com 50 chibatadas por nos desacatar.'

Sakura: 'Mas não estamos no seu país! Estamos no meu país!'

Ancião 2 (levantando-se): 'Mas isso não impede de colocarmos você no seu devido lugar.'

Sakura (começando a ficar vermelha de raiva): 'Como é que é? Quem você pensa que é para me dizer isso? Eu estou no meu lugar e posso lhe garantir que é muito mais confortável que o seu lugar!'

            Li franziu a testa, contornou a mesa aproximando-se deles. Alguma coisa fez com que tivesse medo que Sakura esganasse o velho e não o contrário. Aquela mulher sabia ser temperamental! Ao mesmo tempo que podia ser doce e delicada era incrível como se transformava num furacão.

Ancião 4: 'Deixe-a comigo.'

            Sakura desviou os olhos do velho a sua frente e viu um homem com quase 40 anos de idade, ele era alto e corpulento, diferente dos outros ocupantes da sala. Sakura sentiu lágrimas se formarem nos seus olhos, ele era o homem que aparecia em seus pesadelos, o homem que espancava Li. Então tudo aquilo não eram apenas maus sonhos, ela realmente tinha visto o que aconteceu. 

Sakura: 'Covarde!!!'

Ancião 4 (perdendo a calma): 'Do que me chamou garota?'

Sakura (nervosa): 'Covarde! Estúpido, covarde! Como teve coragem de fazer aquilo com ele! Ele era só um garoto!!!'

Ancião 4: 'Ela está louca!'

            Várias visões vinham à mente de Sakura olhando aquele homem, sua vontade era de bater nele, ela queria chutá-lo, socá-lo, empurrá-lo pela janela para que se espatifasse no chão. Ela se aproximou dele e bateu no forte peito do homem.

Sakura: 'Odeio você! Odeio!'

            O homem levantou a mão para bater na menina, mas Li a segurou forte e olhou feio para ele.

Syaoran: 'Ela é uma garota, Quan Da.'

Quan: 'Ela está fazendo com que eu perca a minha paciência.'

Syaoran (apertando mais forte o punho dele): 'Pois controle a sua paciência.'

            O homem relaxou o braço e Li o soltou. Ele foi até Sakura e parou a sua frente, a menina tremia como vara verde, mas mantinha um brilho estranho nos olhos. 

Syaoran: 'Por favor, Sakura. Retire-se, eu preciso falar com estes senhores.'

            Ela inclinou o corpo para encarar novamente aqueles senhores.

Sakura: 'Sabiam que ele é um demônio? Se começarem a encher o saco dele demais aposto como ele solta fogo pela boca!' 

            Os homens se entreolharam com os olhos arregalados. Li deu um leve sorriso para a garota pensando em como ela era louca, mas não podia negar que era uma louca encantadora.

Sakura: 'Ah e eu esqueci de avisar para vocês que EU sou a tal sucessora de um tal mago Clow então se encherem o meu saco eu pulverizo vocês da face da terra com um estalar de dedos.' (ela estalou os dedos olhando para eles com uma cara maldosa).

            Os homens entreolharam-se novamente um pouco mais apreensivos. Todos sabiam quem era o famoso Mago Clow, só não sabiam como aquela garota sabia sobre ele. E como assim ela era a sucessora de Clow? 

Sakura (depois de soltar um longo suspiro): 'Então já sabem, não é? Se fizerem alguma coisa para ele, eu acabo com vocês com a minha... Hã...' (ela olhou para Li tentando se lembrar sobre o que Eriol havia dito que ela usava para acionar a magia)

Syaoran (mexendo os lábios): 'Cartas.'

Sakura: 'SIM! As cartas mágicas! Eu uso todas elas contra vocês!' 

Ancião: 'Como sabe das cartas clow, garota?'

            Sakura fez uma cara de malvada para eles. (já imaginaram a Sakurinha fazendo cara de malvada?)

Sakura: 'Oras eu tenho todas elas e elas são muito poderosas e eu sei como usar todas de uma só vez para explodir com vocês todos!' (eu não disse? Cara esta garota está louca para explodir alguém!)

            Os homens deram um passo para trás mostrando medo. Li estava quase se matando de rir intimamente, aquela história de Eriol era tão doida que se tornava cômica. Porém não pôde deixar de reparar no receio que os anciões agora mantinham da garota.

            Sakura deu uma piscadela para Li e um último olhar em chamas para os anciões antes de sair. Li observou a menina saindo pela porta com um sorriso desenhado nos lábios. Por que ela tinha entrado para protegê-lo?

            Sakura saiu da sala e encontrou uma inquieta Wing a esperando.

Wing: 'O que você fez?'

Sakura (com um sorriso maroto): 'Acho que eu assustei-os um pouquinho.'

Wing (erguendo uma sobrancelha): 'Assustou? Nada assusta aqueles velhos.'

Sakura (sentando numa cadeira em frente a mesa dela): 'Acho que vou ficar aqui esperando até eles saírem.'

            Wing franziu a testa observando a garota que olhava para a porta fechada. Sorriu de lado.

Wing: 'Você gosta muito dele, não é?'

Sakura (arregalando os olhos de leve): 'O que disse?'

Wing (aproximando-se dela): 'Você gosta realmente do senhor Li, não é?'

Sakura: 'Claro que não.'

Wing: 'Então por que está de guarita aqui?'

Sakura: 'Oras porque diferente do senhor Li eu não sou uma insensível.'

            A assistente sorriu para ela e apoiou suas costas na cadeira. 

Sakura: 'Eu sou humanista, sabia?'

            Wing riu mais, vendo como Sakura se esforçava para dar desculpas esfarrapadas com relação a sua preocupação com Li. Ela pegou uma revista qualquer e colocou a sua frente para disfarçar.

Wing (sorrindo maliciosamente): 'Nossa! Não sabia que você conseguia ler a revista de ponta a cabeça?'

            Sakura arregalou os olhos para a pagina ao contrário a sua frente, levantou o rosto para Wing que ainda mantinha aquele sorriso quase irritante. Virou a revista de forma a ficar correta e voltou a olhar para a página. Porem fez isso apenas para tentar parecer indiferente, sua atenção estava toda voltada para o escritório.

            Depois de um pouco mais de meia hora a porta se abriu e os anciões saíram por ela. Todos olhavam numa mistura de receio e desdém para Sakura, mas a garota apenas os encarava de frente, não ia ter medo de um bando de velhos. Se eles falassem alguma coisa que ela não gostasse com certeza não pensaria duas vezes antes de responder no mesmo nível.

            Li foi o último a sair e observou Sakura que estava em pé observando o último ancião afastar-se. Ele apenas ficou a admirando em silêncio. Ela virou-se para ele e o encarou, desceu os olhos pelo corpo do rapaz apenas para se certificar de que tudo estava bem com ele. Suspirou fazendo com que finalmente relaxasse os músculos. 

Sakura (desviando os olhos dele): 'Acho que está tudo bem, não é?'

            Li não respondeu, apenas a fitava.

Sakura (começando a caminhar): 'Acho que eu já vou... indo... Tchauzinho Wing.'

            Foi quando Li foi até ela e segurou seu pulso. Sakura olhou para ele assustada. 

Syaoran: 'Preciso falar com você.'

Sakura (tentando livrar o pulso): 'Não tenho nada para falar com você, senhor Li.'

Syaoran (apertando com mais força): 'Temos muito o que conversar, Sakura.'

Sakura (tentando puxar o pulso preso): 'Não! Eu não quero falar com você.'

Syaoran (puxando-a para o escritório): 'Teimosa...'

            Wing sorriu observando os dois. Sakura ainda pediu ajuda para ela, mas a moça apenas deu uma piscadela. Li soltou o pulso da jovem e fechou a porta parando em frente a ela.

Sakura (encarando-o feio): 'O que quer falar comigo?'

Syaoran: 'Por que interferiu na minha reunião com os anciões?'

            Ela franziu a testa e deu um passo para trás.

Sakura: 'Eles não são pessoas boas. Tive medo que... (ela desviou os olhos de Li para um ponto qualquer do escritório)... que lhe fizessem alguma coisa.'

Syaoran: 'Você sabe mais da minha vida do que eu mesmo.'

Sakura: 'Tenho apenas sonhos... só sonhos e pesadelos.'

Syaoran: 'Aquele anjo, o tal Ywe, nos disse que não são apenas sonhos.' 

            Ela voltou a fitar o rapaz de forma intensa. O que ele queria com ela agora? Já não bastou tê-la humilhado suficientemente. Queria agora ainda pisar no coração dela?

Syaoran: 'Eu andei pensando...'

Sakura (debochada): 'Ah que bom! Andou pensando em quê? Na próxima margem de lucro da empresa? Ou em quem você vai mandar embora no próximo mês?'

Syaoran: 'Pensa tão mal de mim assim?'

Sakura: 'Não queira saber o que eu penso de você.'

            Ele sorriu de lado e deu um passo até ela, ficando bem próximos um do outro. Sakura levantou o rosto e o encarou, estava pronta para qualquer coisa que p senhor Li tentasse, sabia perfeitamente o que faria, uma boa joelhada bem no meio das pernas! No entanto Li deu um passo para o lado e foi até sua mesa encostando-se nela e cruzando os braços sobre o peito. Sakura virou-se para ele.

Syaoran: 'Andei pensando sobre você.'

Sakura: 'Estou lisonjeada...'

Syaoran: 'Está sendo debochada.'

Sakura: 'É a convivência.'

Syaoran (virando o rosto): 'Sei que não fui legal com você aquele dia. Mas acredite, Sakura. (ele a fitou) Queria aquilo tanto ou mais que você.'

            "Então por que saiu correndo?! Por quê fugiu? Por que me deixou tão desamparada?" As perguntas explodiram na mente da jovem que apenas desviou os olhos dele.

Syaoran: 'Eu não sei se o que Hiraguizawa disse é verdade ou não. Eu não sei se fui um demônio ou não, mas uma coisa eu sei, minha vida foi uma droga. Eu não quero, e ele não tem o direito de exigir, que eu me lembre dela.'

Sakura: 'E você acha que minha vida deve ter sido boa? Eu devia ser muito doida para achar que estava apaixonada por você para ser capaz de...' 

            Ela parou de falar, no fundo sabia que era bem possível ela ser tão apaixonada, para ir atrás dele onde quer que fosse, mas não diria isso. Já era dolorido demais para ela pensar sobre isso.

Syaoran: 'E você faz questão de lembrar o que passou no tal mundo das trevas? Eu não faço questão nenhuma de saber como foram as minhas férias lá.'

Sakura: 'Agora é você quem está sendo debochado.'

Syaoran (depois de um tempo): 'Nada foi bom em nossas vidas passadas, talvez fosse melhor que deixemos esta coisa para trás e que...'

Sakura (interrompendo-o): 'Nada?'

Syaoran: 'Hã?'

Sakura: 'Nada na sua vida foi bom? Você nunca teve um sonho bom?'

            Ele não respondeu, apenas a fitou de forma mais intensa. Era claro que tinha sonhos bons, sonhos maravilhosos. Maravilhosos porque eram com ela. Sakura virou-se e começou a caminhar para a saída.

Syaoran: 'Hei, espera...'

Sakura (abrindo a porta): 'Será como você quiser, Li. Falarei com Tomoyo e com Eriol a respeito disso e fique tranqüilo, eles não o perturbarão mais sobre este assunto. (ela o fitou com os olhos cheios de lágrimas, porém não choraria mais na frente dele) Será como você quer. Viva a sua vida com as lembranças boas que tem, mesmo que digam que elas são falsas. O importante é o que trazemos aqui dentro.' (ela apontou para o peito)

            Falando isso ela saiu do escritório e fechou a porta. Li ficou estático observando por onde a jovem havia desaparecido. 

Syaoran: 'Droga, Meilyn tem razão, eu gosto dela...'

            Ele olhou para a paisagem da janela onde as nuvens cinzas cobriam todo o céu de Tomoeda. 

Syaoran: 'O que eu faço?'

            Por um lado todo o seu ser clamava Sakura. Ele queria estar perto dela, sentir o perfume de flores dos cabelos sedosos, sentir a pele alva e aveludada, o mel dos lábios, o calor do corpo daquela mulher, mas era mais que isso, ele a queria ao seu lado como nunca pensou que quisesse uma mulher antes. Agora por outro lado tinha suas obrigações como o clã, havia acabado de dar sua palavra que nunca mais falaria com Kinomoto Sakura e que aceitaria qualquer noiva que os anciões escolhessem para ele.

            "O importante é o que trazemos aqui dentro". A voz suave de Sakura invadiu sua mente. Sim o importante era o que trazíamos dentro do coração e o coração dele já havia feito uma escolha.

* * *

            Sakura caminhava pelas ruas de Tomoeda. Seus pensamentos estavam em sua vida, em como ela havia mudado tanto em apenas seis meses. Há seis meses havia conhecido um homem que simplesmente havia virado-a de ponta a cabeça. 

            Logo sentiu os primeiros pingos da chuva batendo na sua pele, levantou o rosto e deixou que eles lentamente molhassem sua face. Desde pequena gostava de tomar banho de chuva, mesmo seu pai e irmão a proibindo com medo que pegasse um resfriado, mas aquela chuva era como uma benção. Nunca havia precisado tanto dela quanto agora. 

            Ela observou com um leve sorriso as pessoas correndo tentando em vão não se molharem. Começou a caminhar não importando que a roupa a cada minuto ficasse mais pesada. 

            Seus pensamentos logo pararam em Li e em como aquele homem conseguia ao mesmo tempo lhe fazer tão feliz e lhe machucar tanto. O que ele queria que ela fizesse? Que simplesmente arrancasse seu coração e jogasse pela janela do escritório? Que deixasse de pensar em como foi a vida que Eriol havia contado para eles? Deixasse de pensar em seus sonhos, deixasse de desejar que eles não fossem apenas sonhos estúpidos?

Sakura: 'Eu odeio-o.' 

            Era mentira e ela sabia que era, mas talvez se ela repetisse isso umas duzentas mil vezes seu subconsciente conseguiria assimilar melhor fazendo assim com que ela parasse de pensar nele. Besteira...

            Seus olhos começaram a arder e em pouco tempo ela sentiu as lágrimas quentes descendo pelo rosto junto com a água fria da chuva que começava a ficar mais forte.Talvez se chorasse tudo de uma vez, não houvesse mais lágrimas para sair de seus olhos, talvez ele tivesse razão, estava na hora de colocar na cabeça que aquilo tudo que sonhava e no fundo desejava, era apenas parte de uma vida que não existe mais e onde nada, absolutamente nada havia sido bom, principalmente... Li Syaoran.

Continua...

N/A:

Olá pessoal! 

Estes dois são um problema sério! Quando a gente pensa que eles vão se entender, um sempre faz droga! Como eles vão finalmente se entender ainda é segredo! Hehehe Mas adorei a Sakura neste capítulo! Eu tinha feito ela inicialmente mais chorona e coisa e tal, mas acho que estou na minha onda feminista agora! Hehehe

E Aí estão cansados? Foi muito longo? Cansativo? Chato?! Please... deixem a opinião de vocês!!!

Quero agradecer de coração a todos os reviews que vocês têm deixado, pois são eles que estimulam o autor a continuar a escrever! Beijos especiais para a Miaka e Yoruki que sempre são as primeiras a deixar review em todos os capítulos. Como elas conseguem ler o capitulo antes mesmo dele entrar na página do ff.net para mim ainda é um mistééééério. 

Recadinho para o Yuri: Olha não se preocupe que vai haver ainda muita confusão, lutas e magia no fic. É que eu gosto de trabalhar com todos os gêneros, então sempre no começo as coisas são mais "leves". Tudo bem que agora está parecendo uma comedia romântica, mas eu prometo que logo haverá cenas de lutas e magia, ou este fic não seria Os Feiticeiros! Hehehe Beijos para vc! E obrigada pelo Kath-chan, ninguém nunca me chamou assim! Gostei! #^-^#  Estou louca para ler O dia do coringa, dizem que é muito bom!

Beijocas para minhas queridas amigas: Andréa Meiouh, Daí, Diana Lua, Andy e Nay. Estou com saudade de vocês, meninas! Mas logo estarei novamente conectada! É só a Telemar liberar o Velox aqui em casa! IUPI!!! (Kath em posição de lótus repetindo: Venha a mim, velox... venha a mim, velox...)

Para o pessoal que curtia Flor da China tem um fic bem interessante da Anna sobre a china medieval, na verdade bem mais bem feito que o meu, pois ela diferente de umas autoras preguiçosas anda estudando e recriando a China medieval com perfeição! Hehehe. O titulo é Entre a Cruz e a Espada. 

E para o pessoal que curte uma aventura... esta semana sai o segundo capítulo de Sem Barreiras – Os Protetores! Ui ui ui... acho que é neste capítulo que o tudo de bom do Li aparece... Vocês não tem idéia do que a minha querida revisora Rô aprontou para estes dois! Para quem gosta de um mistério e muita adrenalina eu recomendo!

A Midori também montou um blog para Feiticeiros, mas ainda não consegui falar com ela, assim que tiver mais detalhe eu falo para vocês, certo? O endereço é... feiticeiros.weblogger.com.br

Beijocas para todos e quero ler a opinião de vocês!!!!

Kath

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Oi gente! A Kath liberou um espaço p mim aqui na fic dela. Antes de mais nada, já vou deixar o meu review....ai que folgada..... Kath, esse capítulo ficou demais, a Sakura chorona estava ótimo, mas vc sabe que prefiro ela enfrentado as situações de cara, então meu voto vai p essa mudança que vc fez. Perfeito!

Pessoal, convido a todos a passarem no blogg da Patty, onde de vez em qdo eu posto, para votarem na enquete, (se não acabou) Quem deve ficar com o Seiya? A bruxa da Shina anda na minha cola, mas o Seiya é meu, independentemente de que alguns estejam contra mim. 

A partir de Segunda-feira, estaremos postando uma entrevista com a autora da fic que vocês acabaram de ler...isso mesmo Kath Klein, brindou-nos com uma conversa bem legal. Ao longo da semana estaremos colocando no ar esse bate-papo. 

Aí vai o endereço.... cerejeira.weblogger.terra.com.br

Espero que vocês nos visitem e deixem seus comentários.

Beijocas

Rô


	7. O Sequestro

**Capitulo 07: O seqüestro**

            Sakura estava vendo o jornal na televisão. A chuva estava torrencial lá fora, parecia que o céu estava caindo. Kero estava na casa de Eriol e Tomoyo. Desde que ele se encontrou com Spinel Sun, os dois viviam se implicando. Às vezes era o gatinho preto que passava uma temporada com Sakura e Kero. Os dois literalmente viravam a noite em campeonatos de vídeo game. Sakura tentava acompanhá-los mas era em vão, o nível deles estava muito acima do dela. Ela estava encolhida debaixo do edredon tomando um chá verde quentinho que tinha preparado para se aquecer naquela noite. Ela olhou de relance para a janela e viu os pingos enormes que caíam do céu. Sentia-se entediada. Estendeu o braço e desligou a tv com o controle remoto. Levantou-se devagar ainda enrolada à grossa colcha e caminhou até o aparelho de som. Ligou o rádio local para ouvir música enquanto terminava de tomar o chá.

_In my place, in my place,_

_Em meu lugar, em meu lugar,_

_  
Were lines that I couldn't change, I was lost, oh yeah._

_Eram fronteiras que eu não poderia mudar, eu__ estava perdido, oh sim._

_  
I was lost, I was lost, crossed lines I shouldn't have crossed,_

_Estava perdido, perdido, ultrapassei barreiras que eu não deveria ter ultrapassado_

_  
I was lost, oh yeah._

_Eu estava perdido, oh sim._

Ela deu um tímido sorriso escutando a musica. Engraçado como ela dizia exatamente o que pensava, ela sentia-se perdida, por mais que quisesse e tentasse fazer com que as coisas fossem diferentes ela não conseguia. Sentia-se com as mãos e as pernas atadas. Tentava tirar Li da cabeça, mas ele recusava-se a sair do seu coração. O telefone tocou e ela apesar de relutar foi atendê-lo, o sofá naquela noite estava incrivelmente confortável.

Sakura: 'Alô.'

Voz: 'Olá Sakura, tudo bom?'

Sakura (reconhecendo a voz da amiga): 'Olá Tomoyo. Tudo bem. O Kero não aprontou nada, não é?'

Tomoyo (depois de uma gostosa risada): 'Não, ainda não!'

Sakura (depois de um suspiro): 'Ai, ainda bem!'

Tomoyo: 'Está ouvido música?'

Sakura (erguendo uma sobrancelha): 'Bem eu não sou surda, ainda...'

Tomoyo (depois de uma risadinha divertida): 'Aposto que está tomando chá verde também, não é?'

            Sakura franziu a testa olhando para a xícara e o bule de chá em cima de mesinha de centro da sala.

Sakura: 'E daí?"

Tomoyo: 'E daí que alguma coisa aconteceu que lhe chateou muito. Toda vez que você fica aborrecida ou chateada com algo se tranca em casa e toma chá ouvindo o rádio.'

Sakura: 'Hellôôô... acho que tomar chá e ouvir música é uma atitude completamente normal! Você está imaginando coisas, Tomoyo. Além do mais você sabe que eu curto o som dos caras. O show deles foi o máximo.' Que caras?

            Tomoyo riu masmais um pouco, conhecia a amiga melhor que ninguém, inclusive até melhor que a própria Sakura. Reparou que o tom de voz de Sakura era bravo, então achou melhor deixar o assunto por encerrado. DaquiDali a cinco minutos a amiga acabaria dando com a língua nos dentes e falaria o que a aborreceu.

Tomoyo: 'Eu estou ligando para saber se amanhã a gente pode se podemos nos encontrar para uma reuniãozinha básica depois do almoço. Eu já falei com o senhor Li e ele disse que tudo bem. É que eu estou indo para os Estados Unidos daqui a dois dias e não quero deixar ninguém na mão.'

Sakura: 'Amanhã?'

Tomoyo (percebendo o tom de voz dela triste): 'Sim. Por quê? Tem algum problema amanhã?'

Sakura (tentando disfarçar): 'Não, claro que não. É só... é só...'

Tomoyo: 'O que foi, Sakura?!'

            Sakura respirou fundo e se sentou no sofá pesadamente. Tomoyo sorriu de lado e olhou no relógio, não demorou nem dois minutos para ela descobrir o que chateou a amiga... apesar de que ultimamente era claro quem era o responsável de todas as mudanças de humor da amiga: Li Syaoran.

_Yeah, how long must you wait for him?_

_Por quando tempo você deverá esperar por ele?_

_  
Yeah, how long must you pay for him?_

_Por quanto tempo você deverá pagar por ele?_

_  
Yeah, how long must you wait for him?_

_Por quando tempo você deve esperar por ele?_

Sakura: 'É que eu não queria me encontrar com ele tão cedo.'

Tomoyo: 'Encontrar-se com quem? Com o Li?'

Sakura: 'Isso.'

Tomoyo (mal conseguindo controlar o entusiasmo): 'Você se lembrou de alguma coisa?!'

Sakura: 'Não. Mas é que ele me pediu hoje para que não nos lembrássemos de nada.'

Tomoyo: 'Ai, mas ele é um egoísta mesmo! O universo inteiro pode estar em perigo e ele não está a fim de lembrar da vida dele!'

Sakura: 'Não é isso, Tomoyo. O Syaoran tem razão. Ele só tem lembranças de lutas, mortes e coisas terríveis. Para que ele vai querer se lembrar da sua vida como demônio ou como guardião se tudo é morte e dor?'

            Tomoyo não respondeu, ela tinha que dar razão ao rapaz. Eriol contou para ela a vida dos dois e realmente não foifora nada fácil. A menina sentiu um calafrio ao lembrar que eles viveram por mais de um ano no mundo das trevas. Que horrores teriam vivido? Talvez fosse melhor apenas esquecer e começar a vida do zero.

Sakura: 'Ele me disse que nada na vida dele foi bom, que ele não quer lembrar de nada.'

Tomoyo: 'Inclusive de você, não é?'

Sakura (tentando controlar as lágrimas): 'Ele não disse isso com todas as letras, mas eu entendi o recado. Para ele, eu sou apenas uma menina tola que é obrigado a suportar como vice-presidente.'

Tomoyo (sem saber como consolar a amiga): 'Sakura...'

_I was scared, I was scared, tired and underprepared,_

_Eu estava apavorado, apavorado, cansado e despreparado,_

_But I wait for you._

_Mas__ esperei por você._

_  
If you go, if you go, leaving me here on my own,_

_Se você for, se você for me deixar aqui sozinho,_

_  
Well I wait for you._

_Bem, eu esperarei por você_

Sakura (tentando se fazer de forte): 'Não se preocupe, Tomoyo! Eu estou bem! Também vou fazer isso! Vou passar uma borracha em tudo que eu lembrei e vou começar a minha vida do zero!'

Tomoyo: 'Você acha que consegue?'

Sakura: 'Claro que sim! Não é possível que um homem entre na minha vida em menos de seis meses e eu agora não consiga viver sem ele! Nada disso! Eu sou Kinomoto Sakura!'

Tomoyo (com a voz mais doce possível): 'Não precisa se fazer de forte comigo, minha querida. Eu sei que está sofrendo.'

Sakura (depois de um suspiro): 'Sim, estou. Mas nada que o tempo não cure. Oras, Tomoyo são apenas sonhos, não são? Não posso fazer com que isso mova a minha vida a partir de agora.'

Tomoyo: 'Você se lembrou de alguma coisa?'

Sakura: 'Algumas... mas tudo ainda é muito confuso na minha cabeça.'

Tomoyo: 'Tente descansar. Eu estou indo para aí.'

Sakura: 'Não! Está chovendo muito Tomoyo. É perigoso! Amanhã a gente se vê.'

Tomoyo: 'Nada disso. Vou pedir ao Eriol para me levar.'

Sakura: 'Por favor, Tomoyo. Não faça isso! Eu vou ficar muito preocupada! Eu estou bem mesmo! Nada como um bom banho e um sono aconchegante para me fazer levantar outra!'

Tomoyo (sorrindo de leve): 'Está bem, querida.'

Sakura: 'Vou tomar um banho agora. A gente se fala amanhã na empresa.'

Tomoyo: 'Certo então. Fique bem e boa noite.'

Sakura: 'Boa noite.'

            Sakura desligou o telefone e suspirou, buscou forças para se levantar do sofá e sair debaixo do edredon. Quando estava subindo as escadas a campainha tocou. Ela franziu a testa pensando em quem poderia ser àquela hora. Foi até a porta apreensiva e abriu uma fresta apenas para tentar ver quem era. A menina piscou os olhos umas duzentas vezes vendo Li todo molhado em frente a sua porta.

_Yeah, how long must you wait for him?_

_Por quando tempo você deverá esperar por ele?_

_  
Yeah, how long must you pay for him?_

_Por quanto tempo você deverá pagar por ele?_

_  
Yeah, how long must you wait for him?_

_Por quando tempo você deve esperar por ele?_

Sakura (abrindo a porta): 'O que foi?'

            Li não respondeu, apenas olhou para ela com os olhos doces e sorriu de leve. 

Sakura (preocupada): 'O que aconteceu?'

Syaoran: 'Eu posso entrar?'

            Ela arregalou os olhos, ficou tão surpresa em ver o rapaz ali que nem ofereceu para ele entrar. Ela abriu a porta dando passagem para ele. Li tirou o pesado e encharcado sobretudo e deixou num canto. Mesmo com o grosso casaco ainda podia se ver que a roupa dele estava molhada.

Sakura: 'Vou pegar uma toalha para você se enxugar.'

Syaoran (segurando o braço dela): 'Não precisa. O que tenho para falar com você é rápido.'

            Ela olhou assustada para ele. Li a soltou, mas não se afastou dela.

Syaoran: 'Sobre hoje, eu queria...'

Sakura (interrompendo): 'Você tem razão! O melhor a fazermos é esquecer tudo! Não tem sentido nós ficarmos cutucando esta história absurda! Como duas pessoas que não se conheciam a menos de seis meses de repente descobrem que viveram uma vida juntos? É muita loucura e eu acho que...'

            Sakura parou de falar quando sentiu que Li a enlaçou pela cintura colando o corpo frio e molhado ao dela quente. Uma leve vertigem fez a jovem perder um pouco os sentidos, ela de repente se esqueceu completamente sobre o que estavam falando.

_Please, please, please, come on and sing to me, to me, me._

_Por favor, por favor, venha e cante para mim, para mim._

_  
Come on and sing it out, out, out,_

_Venha__ e cante,_

_  
Come on and sing it now, now, now, come on and sing it._

_Venha e cante agora, agora, venha e cante._

Syaoran: 'Eu não quero lembrar do que vivi.'

Sakura (fitando-o com intensidade): 'O que está fazendo aqui então?'

Syaoran: 'Mas tem outras coisas que eu quero reviver.'

            Ela piscou os olhos não entendendo.

Syaoran: 'Eu não sei se eu sou louco pela Sakura que eu sonho ou por você, mas eu nunca vou saber se eu não viver.'

Sakura (zonza): 'Não sei se é boa idéia, mas...'

            Ela não conseguiu completar a frase, Li encostou seus lábios nos dela beijando-a com paixão, assim que ela entreabriu os lábios lhe dando permissão para aprofundar o beijo, ela perdeu o medo e o receio. Talvez fosse errado, mas talvez fosse certo. Li a pegou nos braços e a levou para o segundo andar, lá na cama que um dia já fora deles, os dois voltaram a viver momentos de amor e de paixão.

_In my place, in my place, were lines that I couldn't change,_

_Em meu lugar, em meu lugar, eram fronteiras que não poderia mudar_

_  
I was lost, oh yeah, oh yeah._

_Eu estava perdido, oh sim, estava._

* * *

            Sakura acordou sentindo um dos braços de Li sobre sua cintura. Ela abriu os olhos e olhou para pela janela, o dia estava lindo e os fracos raios solares inundavam o pequeno quarto. Ela suspirou e sorriu sentindo o peito de Li encostado às suas costas nuas. A noite tinha sido intensa e o melhor de tudo, não tinha sido apenas um estúpido sonho. Tudo tinha sido real, todas a sensações maravilhosas que aquele homem causou nela tinham sido reais. Ela se virou para ele e o fitou ainda dormindo. Li era lindo e como ela o amava. 

            Ela tirou uma mecha do cabelo rebelde dele que caía sobre seu olho e passou a mão de leve na face séria do rapaz. Mesmo dormindo ele continuava sério. Li abriu os olhos com o leve toque de Sakura. Ela recolheu a mão e ficou fitando-o. Ficaram assim observando um ao outro deitados na cama. Nenhum tinha coragem de falar alguma coisa depois de tudo que acontecera entre eles. Li não estava arrependido, muito pelo contrário. Ele queria aquela mulher como jamais como jamais quisera alguém em sua vida e agora que a fez sua tinha mais e mais vontade de estar ao lado dela, mas eram tantos os problemas que teria que resolver e contornar a partir de agora.

            Sakura sentia que os olhos dele transmitiam preocupação e no fundo não podia negar que isso estava incomodando-a. Levantou-se finalmente cobrindo o corpo com o lençol.

Sakura: 'Arrependido?'

            Ela não queria que ele respondesse, então por que tinha que ter feito aquela pergunta idiota? Sua vontade era de bater com a mão na própria testa tamanha era a sua tontice. Syaoran finalmente levantou-se e observou as costas nuas de Sakura a sua frente. Claro que não estava arrependido, acordar ao lado dela era tudo o que sempre havia procurado. Ela era o que faltava na sua vida, agora ele tinha completa certeza disso. Quando eles se tornaram um só de forma carnal foi como se a alma dele finalmente estivesse completa.

Syaoran: 'Claro que não.'

            Ela virou-se para ele, fitando-o intensamente. Li aproximou-se dela e tocou de leve o rosto perfeito da jovem, Sakura fechou os olhos apenas se deliciando com aquela pequena carícia. Ele contornou o rosto dela com a ponta de seus dedos. 

Syaoran: 'Você é perfeita, Sakura.'

            Ela abriu um tímido sorriso e sentiu as bochechas ardendo com o elogio. Logo os lábios de Li roçaram nos dela de forma suave. Beijaram-se e abraçaram-se de forma amorosa. Queriam apenas estar um nos braços do outro. Li deitou na cama trazendo Sakura junto ao seu peito.  Ficaram assim algum tempo quando o rapaz sem querer passou os olhos no relógio. 

Syaoran: 'Droga, eu tenho que ir.'

Sakura (falou sem se mexer): 'Mesmo?'

Syaoran (inerte): 'Sim.'

            Ela não tinha vontade de sair dos braços dele e ele não tinha vontade de afastá-la. Queriam ficar ali, pernas entrelaçadas, corpos juntos. Li deslizava sua mão pelas costas nuas de Sakura, enquanto ela apenas se aconchegou melhor no peito dele.

            O despertador começou a tocar informando que era hora de Sakura levantar para ir ao colégio, Li esticou o braço para desligar o aparelho e novamente o silêncio reinou no quarto.

Sakura (sorrindo de leve): 'Agora eu também preciso ir.'

            Ele a apertou mais entre os seus braços não se mostrando nem um pouco. Sakura sorriu de felicidade, não podia negar que nunca se sentira tão feliz como agora.

Syaoran: 'Nossa vida começou agora, Sakura.'

Sakura: 'Nossa?'

Syaoran: 'Não vou deixá-la sair da minha vida (ele fez uma pausa) Nunca mais.'

            Ela afastou-se dele e o fitou com carinho. Abriu um belo sorriso fazendo o rapaz se derreter. Beijaram-se novamente, esquecendo-se de tudo a volta deles.

* * *

            Sakura chegou na empresa levemente ansiosa. Estava louca para rever Li, mas temia um pouco pela reação do sócio. Li era um homem muito reservado, talvez fosse até capaz de ignorá-la ou simplesmente ignorar a noite que eles passaram juntos, mesmo depois das palavras doces que trocaram pela manhã, tinha medo. Alguns fantasmas começaram a pairar sobre a cabeça na jovem. Ela mordeu de leve o lábio inferior e apertou o botão do elevador.

Sakura (olhando para o relógio): 'Tomoyo marcou a reunião dela à uma hora, ainda tenho dez minutos.'

            O elevador abriu e ela entrou ainda olhando para o relógio e pensando no que a prima falaria, quando sentiu ser puxada por trás. Ela mal teve tempo de reagir e já sentiu os lábios quentes de Li nos dela, fez apenas o que estava ao seu alcance, enlaçou o pescoço do rapaz e retribuiu o beijo. Só pararam quando realmente estavam com falta de ar.

Syaoran: 'Está atrasada.'

Sakura: 'O conselho de classe no colégio demorou mais do que eu imaginava.'

            O rapaz olhou em volta para ver se não tinha nenhum observador, queria tanto beijar a jovem que não se preocupou em ser imprudente. Sentiu-se aliviado ao não ver ninguém. Voltou-se para Sakura.

Syaoran: 'Eu devo me atrasar uns cinco minutos. Peça para Daidouji me esperar um pouco. Só vou comer alguma coisa.'

Sakura: 'Não almoçou?'

Syaoran (já se afastando): 'A minha reunião também demorou mais do que eu imaginava.'

            O elevador fechou e ela se debruçou numa das paredes suspirando.  Tomoyo foi pontual, pelo jeito já estava começando a adquirir os costumes do namorado inglês. Ela olhava para Sakura que simplesmente não conseguia fechar o sorriso.

Tomoyo: 'O senhor Li está atrasado.'

Sakura (corando): 'O Syaoran pediu para esperá-lo um pouco. Ele já deve estar chegando.'

Tomoyo (erguendo uma sobrancelha): 'Hummm então o senhor Li está atrasado mesmo?'

Sakura: 'Ele não teve tempo de almoçar. Espera mais um pouquinho Tomoyo. Ele já deve estar aqui.'

            Tomoyo se levantou e caminhou um pouco pelo escritório da prima analisando-a.

Tomoyo: 'Você defendendo ele é novidade para mim. O que aconteceu?'     Sakura se encolheu corando ainda mais, ela já ia abrir a boca para contar, quando Li entrou no escritório dela pedindo desculpas pelo atraso. Os dois trocaram um sorriso, mas tentaram se manter discretos, até porque ele estava acompanhado pela senhorita Wing e o senhor Akira. Porém era nítido o nervosismo entre os dois. Sakura mal conseguia olhar para Li e não corar levemente, enquanto o rapaz tentava desviar os olhos da sua flor, mas não conseguia. Tomoyo apenas sorria intrigada.  

Syaoran (sentando numa das poltronas): 'Bem, senhorita Daidouji. O que quer falar conosco?'

            Tomoyo falou o mesmo de sempre, que precisava viajar e que deixaria o seu poder de decisão dos 20% de suas ações nas mãos de Sakura. Deixou marcada a data da sua volta, fez algumas recomendações e deu seu ponto de vista sobre alguns assuntos da empresa.  Wing com sempre anotava tudo. Li apenas perguntava algumas coisas básicas junto com o senhor Akira. Sakura estava envergonhada demais para falar alguma coisa.

Tomoyo: 'O que acha disso tudo que eu falei, Sakura?'

Sakura (depois de um leve susto): 'Legal... quer dizer muito interessante.' (tentou ser mais séria)

            Li sorriu de lado observando-a e fazendo a jovem corar ainda mais. Wing e Tomoyo perceberam isso, apenas o senhor Akira que cismou que ela estava com febre novamente, fazendo a menina ficar mais envergonhada ainda. Li só observava com um sorriso no canto dos lábios. Assim que Tomoyo deu por encerrada a reunião, Li, Wing e Akira se levantaram para sair. Li se despediu de Tomoyo desejando boa viagem e sorriu para Sakura. Assim que a porta fechou deixando as duas primas sozinhas, Tomoyo só faltou avançar em cima de Sakura.

Tomoyo: 'Conte-me! Conte-me tudo!!!! O que aconteceu? Que troca de sorrisos era aquela?!'

Sakura (vermelha): 'Ai Tomoyo...'

Tomoyo (ansiosa): 'Nada de ai, ai, ai Sakura. Conta logo!'

Sakura (com as mãos no rosto): 'Ontem a noite ele foi lá em casa conversar...'

Tomoyo (quase subindo em cima da mesa): 'E?'

Sakura (balançando a cabeça de um lado para o outro com o rosto escondido entre as mãos): 'Nós dormimos juntos.'

Tomoyo: 'Ai-meu-Deus!'

Sakura (fitando a prima): 'Ele é maravilhoso, Tomoyo.'

Tomoyo (sentando-se na poltrona e tentando relaxar): 'Nossa, deve ser mesmo! Para você ir atrás dele até o inferno.'

Sakura (fechando o sorriso): 'Tomoyo... sobre isso... bem, eu acho que o melhor é nós colocarmos uma pedra nesse assunto. Eu e o Syaoran estamos vivendo uma nova vida, eu amo este Li Syaoran... sim eu sei que eu o amo. Como ele disse, nossa vida começou agora.'

Tomoyo (com um meigo sorriso): 'Sim, é o melhor. Não se preocupe, vou tirar aquela idéia do Eriol de fazer vocês se lembrarem do passado.'

Sakura (sorrindo): 'Obrigada, Tomoyo.'

* * *

            Passou-se uma semana desde que Sakura e Li começaram a namorar, eles até tentavam se discretos, mas já estavam cada vez mais abusando da sorte. Um dia quase que um dos anciões surpreende os dois se beijando no escritório de Li. O rapaz terminou seu romance com Akami, não ligando muito para como o pai e a família dela reagiriam ao rompimento. O problema maior do rapaz seria com os anciões que já estavam lhe arranjando uma noiva. Ele ainda não tivera coragem de comentar sobre este assunto com Sakura, mas sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde ela ficaria sabendo e seria melhor que fosse pela boca dele. 

            Li estava sentado no parque do Rei Pingüim observando algumas crianças correndo de um lado para o outro. Tinha marcado com Sakura naquele lugar para passearem um pouco e aproveitar o fim de tarde. Para evitar comentários na firma, decidiram que ele sairia primeiro e depois ela. Ele sorria observando os garotos jogando bola no pequeno gramado. Lembrou-se de quando era jovem e jogava bola com os primos, ele sempre foi o melhor. De repente sentiu seus olhos serem tampados e uma voz doce ao ouvido.

Voz: 'Adivinha quem é?'

            Syaoran sorriu e puxou Sakura, fazendo a jovem sentar no seu colo, logo lhe lascou um beijo apaixonado. Afastaram-se por falta de ar.

Sakura: 'Esperou muito?'

Syaoran: 'O tolerável.'

Sakura: 'Bem na hora que eu estava saindo o senhor Akira resolveu que tinha que me dar umas lições de TKC.'

Syaoran: 'É TQC. Total Quality Control.'

Sakura: 'Deve ser isso. Ah é um monte de letrinhas mesmo. E o que isso quer dizer?'

Syaoran (rindo de lado): 'Não acha que está na hora de você começar a aprender inglês?'

Sakura: 'Para quê?'

Syaoran: 'Oras, para quê? Muitos negócios são fechados em inglês.'

Sakura: 'Ah! Eu nunca fui boa nisto.'

Syaoran: 'Bem, pois vou começar a lhe ensinar. Precisa pelo menos saber o básico.'

Sakura (sorrindo): 'Vai me ensinar mesmo?'

Syaoran: 'Eu não tenho muita paciência, mas vou tentar.'

Sakura (depois de beijá-lo rapidamente): 'Como é beijo em inglês?'

Syaoran (erguendo uma sobrancelha): 'Você não sabe nem isso?'

Sakura (envergonhada): 'Eu nunca fui boa aluna.'

Syaoran: 'Isso deu para perceber.'

Sakura (depois de empurrá-lo levemente): 'Para de me esculachar.'

Syaoran (sorrindo): 'Kiss, no plural Kisses. I want to give you a lot of kisses.'

            Ela olhou para ele com um enorme ponto de interrogação na testa. Li sorriu observando em como ela parecia uma menininha algumas vezes. Inclinou-se e a beijou levemente. Logo Sakura não quis mais saber o que ele tinha falado, só queria sentir aqueles lábios quentes nos dela. 

            Os dois levantaram do banco e começaram a caminhar pelo parque, abraçados. Sakura mostrava para ele algumas flores sempre exclamando como elas eram lindas, Li não apreciava muito isso, mas estava feliz em apenas estar ao lado da flor mais bela daquele jardim. (Ui que romântico....) Quando os dois estavam saindo do parque um carro negro parou na frente deles quase atropelando-os, Li franziu a testa pronto para xingar o motorista quando viu que outro carro parou atrás deles encurralando-os. Sakura se agarrou ao namorado em pânico. De dentro dos carros, saíram alguns homens de armas em punho.

Homem: 'Senhor Li, por favor nos acompanhe.'

Syaoran (abraçando Sakura): 'O que querem comigo?'

Homem: 'Recebemos ordens para levar o senhor. Por favor não nos obrigue a usar de violência.'

            Li olhou rapidamente para os lados e viu que não tinha como se defender, eram quase 10 homens com armas apontando para a cabeça dele. Li afastou Sakura do seu corpo e olhou para o que falava com ele.

Syaoran: 'Está bem, mas deixe-a ir.'

            O homem olhou para Sakura e depois pegou o telefone celular, onde trocou duas palavras, olhando para o casal.

Homem: 'A garota vai conosco também.'

            Li entrou em desespero quando um homem puxou Sakura fazendo-a se soltar completamente dele. O rapaz tentou reagir, mas o homem encostou a arma na sua testa. 

Homem: 'Não queremos levar o seu corpo, mas se não tiver jeito...'

            Logo o rapaz sentiu ser empurrado contra o carro e teve suas mãos amarradas para trás. Ele ainda gritou o nome de Sakura e jurou que se alguém encostasse nela, ele o mataria pessoalmente.  Por fim foi jogado no porta-malas de um dos carros e trancado lá.

* * *

            Sakura por mais forte que tentava ser não conseguia deixar de chorar. Estava com as mãos amarradas a sua frente e olhava discretamente para os dois homens que estavam sentados um de cada lado no banco detrás do carro. O vidro negro impossibilitava as pessoas de verem-na dentro do carro com quatro homens armados. 

Homem 1: 'Será que receberemos um bônus por ter pego a garota também?'

Homem 2 (olhando rapidamente para Sakura): 'O chefe ficou surpreso quando eu mencionei que ela estava com o senhor Li, mas pediu para levá-la junto.'

Homem 1 (pegando o rosto de Sakura): 'Ela é bem bonitinha.'

            Sakura se afastou dele com os olhos arregalados. 

Homem 2: 'Segure seus hormônios, não sabemos o que o chefe quer com ela ainda.'

            O carro parou em frente a uma porta de ferro descascada num dos inúmeros becos escuros de Tomoeda. Os homens puxaram Sakura para fora do carro e tiraram Li do porta-malas. Ele olhou para os lados procurando Sakura e a viu sendo puxada pelo braço por um dos bandidos. 

Syaoran (sendo empurrado): 'Sakura.'

            A menina tentou se livrar do homem que a prendia e Li também tentou fazer isso, mas logo levou uma coronhada na nuca, caindo de joelhos no chão. Um bandido o levantou e o puxou para dentro de um comprido corredor escuro e cheirando a mofo. Li levantou a cabeça sentindo os olhos nublados, mas ele reconheceu aquele lugar, já tinha estado ali antes. (Ok, para quem não está conseguindo assimilar uma coisa com a outra, como a minha querida revisora, aí vai uma dica: Eles estão no tal clube da luta em que o Li foi para lutar e ganhar uma grana fácil quando deu a louca nele. Sacaram? Se tiver alguém aí ainda boiando, é melhor dar uma lidinha no capítulo 12 de Feiticeiros II) 

            Sakura também foi levada pelo mesmo lugar. Ela ia logo atrás de Li, chorando baixinho. Quando chegaram ao fim do corredor uma luz forte invadiu os olhos deles. À frente estava um enorme ringue e havia quatro grandes arquibancadas vazias no momento. Os homens levaram-nos para uma porta logo abaixo de um janelão de vidro, subiram uma pequena escada e logo estavam dentro de uma elegante e luxuosa sala. 

Voz: Ora, ora, eu não acreditei quando me disseram que vocês foram encontrados juntos.'

            Li cravou os olhos na poltrona a frente deles, ela se virou mostrando a figura de Taiki sentado como um imperador encarando-os de forma debochada. Sakura arregalou os olhos observando o rapaz.

Sakura: 'Taiki?'

Taiki (sorrindo ironicamente): 'Minha querida Sakura, realmente foi uma pena que aquela nossa noite tenha terminado de maneira tão violenta. Tenho certeza que se o senhor Li não tivesse interferido, nada disso estaria acontecendo, e você teria acordado nos meus braços... (ele abriu mais o sorriso malicioso)... nua.'

            Sakura corou violentamente com o comentário do rapaz. Li sentiu o sangue ferver novamente, avançou para cima dele, porém um homem o empurrou para o chão e lhe desferiu um forte chute nas costelas. Sakura gritou desesperada. 

Syaoran (controlando a dor): 'Desgraçado.'

Sakura: 'O que pretende fazer, Taiki? Matar-nos?'

            Ele se levantou e caminhou até ela lentamente, parou a sua frente e levantou o rosto da menina forçando-a a encará-lo.

Taiki: 'Você é linda, Sakura. Deve ter um corpo maravilhoso. É uma pena que terei que matá-la.'

            Sakura arregalou os olhos, ele sorriu novamente se divertindo com o desespero deles.

Syaoran (levantando-se do chão): 'Se encostar um dedo nela, você morre, Key,'

            O rapaz se levantou e encarou o inimigo com os olhos em chamas. Taiki avançou com raiva para ele e o socou no rosto, abrindo um ferimento no canto da boca. Li apenas virou o rosto, mas depois voltou a encarar Taiki, com o mesmo olhar superior de sempre.

Taiki: 'Vou matá-lo dolorosamente. Irá me pagar por toda a humilhação que me fez sofrer na frente do meu pai.'

Syaoran: 'E o que está esperando?'

Taiki (com um sorriso malicioso): 'Acho que primeiro vou me divertir com a sua namoradinha. Ela dever ser muito gostosa para você ter terminado com Akami e ficado com ela.'

            Li avançou para cima dele, mas os dois capangas começaram a atacar o rapaz. Taiki pegou Sakura pelo braço, arrastando-a para fora da sala, ela gritava pedindo para que parassem de bater em Syaoran.

            Sakura se debatia tentando se livrar de Taiki, o rapaz se virou e deu um tapa na cara da menina fazendo um pequeno corte acima da maçã do rosto.

Taiki: 'Cala a boca, vadia. Ou eu vou ser obrigado a bater mais em você!'

            Sakura não ligou, ainda esperneou muito até eles alcançarem um pequeno cômodo no final do corredor. Taiki a jogou dentro dele e avançou até a ela tentando rasgar as suas roupas. Sakura começou a chutá-lo com raiva, o rapaz deu mais um forte tapa no rosto dela, pensando que assim faria a garota ficar quieta, mas foi em vão, Sakura mordeu a mão dele com raiva e o empurrou com as pernas, fazendo-o cair sentado. Ela olhou em volta e pegou um bastão que estava num dos cantos do quarto com as duas mãos, pois ainda estava amarrada e encarou feio Taiki. O rapaz se levantou e a encarou com um sorriso.

Taiki (batendo palmas): 'Estou impressionado. Nunca vi tanta força numa mulher tão pequena.'

            Taiki caminhou na direção dela e a menina desferiu o bastão com força nele, mas o lutador se esquivou e acabou desarmando-a. Sakura se encostou à parede olhando para ele ofegante enquanto tentava livrar-se das cordas que prendiam seus pulsos. 

Taiki: 'Acho que não tem mais saída, Sakura.'

            Lágrimas começaram a brotar de seus olhos novamente, sentindo-se impotente.

Taiki: 'A esta hora o seu namoradinho deve estar se contorcendo de dor. Mas não vou matá-lo ainda, vou arrancar cada parte do corpo dele vagarosamente.'

Sakura: 'Seu monstro! Eu tenho nojo de você!'

            Ele bateu nela com força abrindo mais o ferimento no rosto e fazendo-a cair ao chão. Ele deu um passo a frente e a pegou pelo braço a empurrando até a cama. Sentou em cima dela tentando terminar de tirar suas roupas. Sakura tentava se livrar dele como podia, mesmo sabendo que não tinha chances continuava a tentar golpear e chutar o rapaz.  Ela se desesperou quando sentiu que ele começava a lhe tirar a calcinha enquanto lhe lambia o pescoço provocando uma sensação de náuseas terrível na menina. 

Voz: 'Eu disse que se encostasse nela, você morreria, Key!'

            Taiki levantou de cima de Sakura e olhou assustado para a porta. Li estava todo machucado, mas estava em pé, firme, encarando-o com os olhos em chamas. Sakura virou o rosto para ver o amado e reparou que ele observou suas roupas rasgadas, tentou se tampar com os braços. Taiki saiu de cima da jovem e encarou Li.

Taiki: 'Irá se arrepender de ter estragado de novo a minha diversão, Li.'

            O rapaz pegou o bastão do chão e avançou em cima de Li. Syaoran sorriu de leve, ele o mataria agora, aquele porco não tinha o direito de tocar na sua flor, não tinha o direito de tentar possuir à força o que era seu. Os dois guerreiros se atracaram, um golpeando o outro de forma muito mais mortal e raivosa do que no dia da festa. Agora estavam livres de qualquer intervenção. 

Sakura se encolheu num canto, tentando se proteger dos móveis e objetos que eram destruídos. Ela olhou para o chão e viu um aparelho de telefone caido, engatinhando chegou até ele, rezando para que ele estivesse funcionando. Tirou do gancho com as mãos tremulas e encostou do ouvido.  Quase de um grito de felicidade ao ouvir o barulho de linha. Abaixou sueus braços e discou o número da polícia, pedindo desesperada por ajuda. Como não sabia o endereço, teve que esperar na linha até que a polícia fosse capaz de identificar o local da chamada. Li caiu perto dela depois de receber um forte golpe de Taiki. Ela arregalou os olhos vendo-o machucado, sua vontade era de começar a gritar, mas apenas observou o jovem levantando-se novamente para voltar a luta, era incrível, mas o observando agora mais intensamente podia até jurar que ele estava se divertindo com aquela luta.

Syaoran (encarando Key): 'Você não é nada mal.'

Taiki (limpando o sangue que escorria no canto da boca): 'Para um executivo almofadinha, você também não é nada mal.'

            Novamente atacaram-se simultaneamente, quando um abria a guarda o outro aproveitava para golpear. Aos poucos Li começava a se mostrar superior, apesar da inicial desvantagem. Já tinha deixado dois brutamontes dormindo antes de enfrentar Taiki.

            Key tentou acertá-lo pela direita, mas Li levantou o braço impedindo o golpe, como o outro punho livre deu um forte soco na boca do estômago de Key que foi obrigado a dar alguns passos para trás. Reparando no momento de fraqueza do inimigo ele o golpeou novamente no rosto, mas Taiki esquivou-se com agilidade e o golpeou nas pernas fazendo-o cair sentado, porém o rapaz aproveitando o apoio do chão deu uma tesoura nas pernas de Key derrubando-o de bruços. Li levantou uma perna e com o calcanhar atingir forte no meio das costas de Key que finalmente soltou um grito de dor. 

            Li levantou-se e observou Key rolando de um lado para o outro, provavelmente ele havia quebrado algumas das costelas do rapaz com o golpe.  Não pôde negar que se sentiu satisfeito ao ver aquele verme arrastando-se no chão. Olhou para suas mãos que tremiam levemente devido ao esforço que havia feito. Sorriu de lado.

            Um barulho o fez desviar os olhos para um dos cantos do quarto. Sakura estava sentada no chão fitando-o com os olhos arregalados. A roupa da jovem estava rasgada deixando à mostra parte do sutiã de renda que ela usava. O lado direito do rosto estava machucado e inchado, mostrando que Taiki havia batido e muito nela. O rapaz franziu a testa. Ver a mulher que amava naquele estado era humilhante demais. Sem pensar deu um chute no rosto de Taiki que gemia de dor e esbravejava que o mataria. Sakura gritou de susto com a atitude do namorado. Em volta dele ela podia ver uma fraca aura púrpura. 

Syaoran: 'Não agüentava mais ouvir os gemidos dele.'

            Com o golpe Taiki perdeu finalmente os sentidos. Li caminhou até Sakura e a puxou pelo braço para que se levantasse.

Syaoran: 'Como você está?'

            Ela não respondeu, estava assustada não só com a situação mas também com a  atitude violenta de Syaoran, não que Taiki não merecesse.

Syaoran (puxando-a): 'Vamos sair daqui!'

            Ele caminhou para a saida do quarto que dava para um corredor com outros cômodos. Alguns homens apareceram com armas nas mãos apontando para ele. Li arregalou os olhos vendo que eles atirariam.

Syaoran (começando a correr e puxando Sakura): 'Corre!'

Realmente eles começaram a atirar no casal. Eles entraram na primeira porta que viram e a trancaram, mesmo sabendo que isso deteria por pouco tempo. Ele encostou-se numa das paredes e escorregou devagar com os olhos fechados. Sakura olhou para o lugar tentando pensar no que faria, eles estavam num outro corredor. 

Sakura (nervosa): 'Droga, isso parece um labirinto!'

Ela esperava que a polícia chegasse logo, eles não costumavam demorar muito... eles não podiam demorar muito. Ela olhou para o namorado que estava respirando com dificuldade, ajoelhou-se a frente dele e pegou o rosto suado e machucado de Li. Ele abriu os olhos, fitando-a.

Syaoran (pegando as mãos dela): 'Vou soltá-la e depois você continua correndo para tentar sair daqui. Não vai demorar muito para eles abrirem esta porta.'

            Ele tentava soltar o nó mas não estava fácil, Sakura havia tentado se soltar o que no final apenas fez com que o nó ficasse mais apertado. Além disso com o atrito da corda, acabou fazendo com que machucasse os punhos da jovem que sangrava.

Syaoran (com dificuldade): 'Está complicado... é melhor correr assim mesmo...'

            Ela o observou com cuidado, foi quando percebeu que abaixo do rapaz começava a se formar uma poça de sangue. Ele tinha sido atingido!

Sakura: 'Syaoran!!!'

            Ele a fitou nos olhos e depois abaixou a cabeça não agüentando mais, realmente tinha sido ferido nas costas e depois de tantas lutas e machucados seu corpo começava a não responder mais asàs suas ordens. 

Sakura (choramingando enquanto sacudia de leve o corpo do rapaz): 'Syaoran... não me deixe... não me deixe de novo... por favor...'

Syaoran (com a voz fraca): 'Vá Sakura... vá....'

Sakura: 'Não... eu não vou embora sem você... Eu já te disse isso.'

            Ela se levantou e puxou uma das mãos dele tentando levantá-lo. Erguê-lo

Sakura: 'Nem que eu tenha que carregar você nas minhas costas, eu não vou te deixar aqui para morrer.'

            Ele sorriu de leve e tentou se levantar, não soube de onde conseguiu forças, mas algo lhe dizia que se não saísse dali levaria ele e Sakura para a morte. A distância eles ouviram a sirene da polícia fazendo com que a esperança brotasse novamente no coração dos jovens. Corriam de forma louca pelos ambientes mais sinistros. Um estrondo os informou de que a porta que ainda detinha os homens de Key finalmente havia perecido. Logo os bandidos os alcançaram e apontaram as armas para os dois. Sakura abraçou-se a Li olhando-o desesperada, se fosse morrer, morreria ao lado dele. Li desviou os olhos rapidamente para os lados e viu uma janela de vidro, eles teriam que pular, pelo menos teriam uma chance de saírem vivos. Apertou Sakura entre seus braços e com um gesto mostrou a janela, ela apenas concordou e correram para ela pulando. Os homens atiraram neles. Sakura foi atingida de raspão no braço direito, mas isso não a fez parar, pularam  contra a janela quebrando-a em mil pedaços. Li tentou proteger em vão a namorada da queda, o máximo que fez foi deixá-la cair sobre seu corpo. Por sorte a altura não era grande. 

            As viaturas da polícia pararam perto do casal. Com o barulho dos tiros não foi difícil de finalmente localizar a chamada de Sakura. Os homens de Key recuaram enquanto vários policiais invadiam o prédio. 

            Alguns se aproximaram do casal que ainda estava deitado no chão. Li respirou aliviado sabendo que agora Sakura estava bem finalmente perdeu os sentidos, deixando a namorada desesperada. O inspetor Amizuki aproximou-se da jovem cobrindo-a com um cobertor.

Amizuki (forçando-a a soltar o corpo de Li): 'Os médicos vão socorrê-lo. Ele ficará bem, minha jovem.'

Sakura (chorando): 'Ele não pode morrer... ele não pode....'

Amizuki (tentando acalmá-la): 'Ele não vai morrer.'

* * *

            Sakura estava sentada à sua mesa no escritório da empresa Li, dois anciões estavam a sua frente, dizendo que Li havia ficado na China para os preparativos do seu casamento. A menina respirou fundo tentando controlar as lágrimas.

Sakura: 'Ele está melhor? Não corre mais perigo algum?'

Ancião: 'Sim.'

Sakura (sobressaltada): 'Sim o quê?!'

            Os anciões se entreolharam e depois a fitaram com os rostos inexpressíveis.

Ancião: 'Ele está bem. Completamente fora de perigo.'

Sakura (desconfiada): 'Então por que não ligou para mim ou para a senhorita Daidouji?'

            Os anciões se entreolharam e depois fitaram a menina.

Ancião: 'Ele não quer entrar em contato com as senhoritas.'

            Sakura sentiu uma punhalada no peito. Depois que o delegado Amizuki levou-a e Li para o hospital e prendeu Taiki e seu bando, ela nunca mais havia visto Syaoran. Os médicos apenas diziam que ele estava em estado crítico, não permitindo que a garota entrasse na UTI. Os anciões acharam que por bem, que ele deveria ser transferido para um hospital mais adequado em Tókio, simplesmente o pegaram e o levaram num helicóptero, não permitindo que a menina o visse mais. Sakura desde este dia não conseguira mais vê-lo. Foi com Tomoyo procurá-lo em Tókio, mas não o encontrou, estava com a viagem pronta para ir a China quando aqueles dois velhos entraram no seu escritório, informando que a partir daquele dia Hyo Ling assumiria a presidência da empresa e que Syaoran estava recuperado e se preparando para o seu casamento. Como podiam pensar no estúpido casamento, se Li estava em estado deem coma a poucos dias?!

            A menina se levantou e encarou os dois velhos a sua frente.

Sakura (séria): 'Diga ao senhor Li, que existem compromissos a serem cumpridos por ele e que não podem simplesmente serem jogados nas mãos de outra pessoa.'

            Ela sabia que não adiantaria chorar e se desesperar na frente deles, por mais difícil que pudesse ser, tinha que tentar se manter indiferente à sua preocupação com a saúde de Li, ela tinha que passar para eles que estava apenas preocupada com os negócios. Pena que era terrivelmente ruim neste tipo de jogo.

Ancião (levantando-se): 'Assim que ele voltar de lua de mel, virá aqui e auxiliará Hyo Ling na presidência da firma. No momento, peço que a senhorita o ajude nisto.'

            Sakura tentou se controlar um tempo, não confiava naqueles dois velhos. Eles se levantaram e saíram do escritório. Sakura se deixou cair na poltrona sem sentir as pernas. Wing surgiu na porta assim que eles saíram, ela parecia nervosa. Olhou para Sakura como se quisesse falar algo, porém eles a chamaram e ela os seguiu em silêncio. 

Continua.

**N/A:**

Ah não, agora que estava tudo indo bem, este Key Taiki resolveu dar uma de macho e fazer isso com os nossos heróis! E o que será que realmente aconteceu com Syaoran? Eu estou com a Sakura, não dá para confiar nestes velhos cafonas e mesquinhos!  Bem aguardem o próximo capítulo que posso garantir que estará muito, muito bom! Será mais um capítulo especial! E põe especial nele! 

Para quem estava querendo um pouco mais de ação, acho que este capítulo já foi um aperitivo para o que vem por aí. A magia ainda está aparecendo como coadjuvante, mas ela logo, logo entrará abertamente na história. 

A musica deste capítulo foi "In My Place" do Coldplay. A história para esta música foi engraçada. Tipo, inicialmente eu tinha colocado uma que eu acho muito bonitinha "Your body is a Wondeland" que eu tb gosto. Eu tinha ouvido In My place no show que eu fui do Coldplay e como fã, amo esta música, mas o meu namorado tirou ela no violão e cantou para mim! Ah eu me derreti e então resolvi colocá-la neste capítulo! 

E aí? O que acharam? Espero pela opinião de vocês!

Gente, o blogg da Patty está cheio de coisas, alem de novidades sobre o mundo do anime e sobre coisas super legais! Entre elas uma 'entrevista' comigo! No final foi uma grande brincadeira onde pelo menos eu ri um bocado respondendo a perguntas da Rô. E quero deixar claro que não vou fazer nenhum volume de Kama Sutra, estão me ouvindo?! Hehehe O endereço é cerejeira.webbloger.terra. com.br

Novidades no blogger de Feiticeiros que a Midori está montando: Eu estou pensando em colocar um trechinho do próximo capitulo nele, assim o pessoal fica um pouquinho menos curioso sobre o próximo capitulo! Hehehe O que acham da idéia? O endereço é (eu coloquei errado na semana passada hehehe foi mau aí! feiticeiros.weblogger.terra.com.br

Agora vamos para os meus beijos especiais!!! Beijocas no coração de todos que estão acompanhando este fic, espero que esteja escrevendo algo a altura da expectativa de vocês. Beijos para Rô, Andy, Daí, Diana-Lua, Fabrini (Feliz aniversário atrasado, Fab!), Rogan Peve e Yuki.

Beijcos e até semana que vem!

Kath

________________________________________________________________

**Recado da revisora/editora/agente/guarda-costas Rô:** (Não se assustem, mas ela é isso mesmo! Hi hi hi E ela ainda esqueceu de colocar: Psicóloga, conselheira, amiga...)

Pessoal, a Kath se esmerou nesse capítulo, e mandou-o várias vezes com mudanças de músicas...eheheh...mas essa ficou bem legal. (Pior que foi verdade! Cara este capitulo foi um verdadeiro parto! De Trigêmeos!)

Vocês que são fãs da Kath apareçam no nosso blogg, a entrevista com ela está muito legal. Quem é fã dessa grande autora de fics não pode perder. Eu e a Patty fizemos uma entrevista pensando em vocês fãs...tá bom, não vou mentir, fizemos também p vocês conhecerem nosso blogg e p Kath contar mais um pouquinho dela, pq sei que tem muitos curiosos por aí.... então não sejam tímidos e deixem comentários. Estamos esperando por vocês. (Ai fiquei vermelha agora #^-^#)

cerejeira.weblogger.terra.com.br

Beijos

Rô

Ps: valeu Kath pelo espaço, eu vou abusar agora... (Pior que ela vai mesmo... mas ela acumulou tantas funções que não dá para reclamar! Hehehehe)


	8. O Casamento

**Capitulo 08: O Casamento.**

            Tomoyo olhava para a prima que apenas chorava a sua frente. 

Sakura: 'Deixei tudo nas mãos do senhor Akira e do primo de Syaoran. Eles vão saber cuidar da nossa firma, Tomoyo.'

            A jovem sentou na frente de Sakura e pegou as suas mãos entre as delas.

Tomoyo: 'O que aconteceu para você pegar um avião e vir até aqui me procurar?'

            Sakura continuava chorando sem coragem de encarar a prima.

Sakura: 'Eu estou grávida.'

Tomoyo (levantando de supetão): 'O QUÊ?!'

            Sakura finalmente levantou os olhos para a prima que estava ainda a observando assustada. 

Sakura: 'Estou esperando um filho de Syaoran.'

            Tomoyo abriu a boca para falar umas duas vezes, mas não saía nada, pela primeira vez a esperta Tomoyo não sabia o que falar para acalmar a prima.

Tomoyo (depois de um tempo): 'Você precisa falar com ele.'

Sakura (explodindo): 'É o que estou tentando fazer desde aquele maldito dia!'

            A jovem levantou-se e começou a caminhar de um lado para o outro como um animal enjaulado

Tomoyo: 'Mas isso já faz mais de três meses! Como você não consegue falar com ele?'

Sakura (fitando a amiga com raiva): 'Eu já tentei o celular dele, os telefones, até Internet! Estava pronta para ir a China quando aqueles anciões idiotas apareceram dizendo que ele vai se casar!'

Tomoyo: 'Você acha que eles falaram a verdade?'

Sakura: 'Eu não sei... eu não sei mais em que acreditar! Meilin e Hyo Ling também não conseguem falar com ele.'

            Tomoyo arregalou os olhos fitando a prima parada a sua frente. O rosto dela estava vermelho assim como os seus olhos.       

Sakura: 'O que eu faço, Tomoyo? O que eu faço?'

Tomoyo: 'Eu não sei, querida. Realmente não sei.'

Sakura (com a voz falhada): 'Ele... acha que ele me abandonou?'

Tomoyo: 'Grávida?'

Sakura: 'Oras Tomoyo, ele não sabe isso!'

Tomoyo: 'Não sei... talvez fosse melhor ir a China procurá-lo.'

Sakura: 'E me rastejar? (ela balançou a cabeça com força negando) Não! Isso eu não vou fazer. Não vou chegar e dizer para ele que estou grávida e que ele tem que casar comigo por isso! Não, Tomoyo, isso não! Eu só quero ter certeza se ele está realmente bem!'

            A cantora estava sem saber o que fazer. Fitava apenas a prima que tentava parecer forte mas de seus olhos não paravam de sair lágrimas doloridas. Deus! O que tinha acontecido com Li Syaoran? Ela desviou os olhos da prima e encarou a figura do namorado que estava num canto observando as duas. Ele ajeitou os óculos no rosto sério, antes de sair do cômodo. Agora ele não estava mais preocupado com o passado dos seus amigos, estava preocupado com o futuro deles. Alguma coisa tinha acontecido com Li. Ele sabia que o seu descendente não era do tipo de homem que abandona uma mulher para se casar com outra e não lhe dar o mínimo de satisfação. Mesmo não sabendo que ela esperava um filho seu. 

            O rapaz entrou no seu escritório onde Nakuru estava fazendo uma faxina geral, ele se sentou na poltrona com os cotovelos apoiados na mesa, olhou para o telefone e pensou que não adiantaria nada ligar para a mansão Li, não permitiriam que Syaoran falasse com estranhos. 

Nakuru: 'Preocupado com o seu descendente, mestre?'

Eriol (sem se virar para ela): 'Arrume as minhas e as suas coisas, Nakuru. Nós vamos fazer uma viagem para a China.'

Nakuru (sem conter o entusiasmo): 'Vamos?! Ai que maravilha!'

Eriol (sério): 'Mas Tomoyo e Sakura não podem saber disso!'

Spinel (voando até a mesa do seu mestre): 'E o que falará a elas?'

Eriol: 'Que vamos para os Estados unidos.'

            Spinel Sun olhou para Nakuru que deu de ombros. Ela estava entusiasmada demais para fazer algum comentário, saiu do escritório dando pulinhos de felicidade. Eriol balançou levemente a cabeça pensando em como uma pessoa podia ser tão alegre daquela maneira. Lembrou-se de Kaho que sorria com as brincadeiras e os comentários de Nakuru. Nestas horas ele sentia falta do sorriso doce que ela lhe dava e das suas palavras sempre sábias. Respirou fundo pensando que devia uma visita ao túmulo de sua mulher.

* * *

            Syaoran estava olhando para o jardim da mansão Li, estavam terminando de preparar tudo para a cerimônia do seu casamento que seria dali a poucas horas. Ele levou a mão ao peito sentindo uma dor fina, não conseguira falar com Sakura desde que acordou em um hospital  em Tókio. Os anciões o levaram para lá acreditando que seria o melhor. Logo que ele saiu de perigo, levaram-no de volta a China e assim que se recuperou já marcaram a data do casamento, a noiva era de uma tradicional família da China. Ele nem sabia com quem se casaria. 

Voz: 'Ansioso?'

            Syaoran se virou e viu Fuutie que parou ao seu lado admirando o jardim decorado.

Syaoran: 'Eu não quero me casar.'

Fuutie (sorrindo para ele): 'É seu destino, Xiao Lang.'

Syaoran (sorrindo de lado): 'Destino... você sabe o que realmente é o destino de uma pessoa, Fuutie?'

            A irmã mais velha do rapaz arregalou os olhos fitando o rosto sereno do irmão. Li sempre fora uma pedra de gelo, mas desde que tinha voltado do coma, estava calmo e sereno. Ela inicialmente pensou que tinha sido efeito dos remédios que ele tomara, mas depois pensou que alguma coisa acontecera com o irmão em sua estadia no Japão. Li não era mais tão frio e inexpressivo como antes.

Syaoran (depois do longo silêncio da irmã): 'Eu acho que não.'

            Ela o observou se afastando, Li ainda não tinha se recuperado totalmente do tiro nas costas que levou. Por pouco a bala não atingiu a coluna, mas quase que provocara um estrago quase irremediável no pulmão esquerdo. (Não eu preciso comentar com vocês! Acredita que eu tinha colocado que a bala quase atingiu o coração, mas ai a minha revisora, que diga-se de passagem anda empolgada com o fic de espionagem dela, me deu uma aula da balística! Hehehe Ai esta minha revisora! Agora alem das funções acumuladas ela ainda virou perita! Hahaha)

Fuutie: 'Quem é a moça que liga sempre para você?'

            Li parou de caminhar e se virou para a irmã.

Syaoran (franzindo a testa): 'Do que está falando?'

            Fuutie brincou um pouco com as mãos nervosa, tinha dado com a língua nos dentes e desobedecido uma ordem direta dos anciões, mas a curiosidade de chinesa foi maior.

Fuutie: 'Tem uma moça... japonesa... que ligava sempre perguntando sobre você. Mas os anciões proibiram todos de falar com ela. 

Syaoran: 'Ela parou de ligar?'

            Fuutie se aproximou do irmão para falar mais baixo, olhou para os lados procurando alguém que pudesse ouvi-la.

Fuutie: 'Um dia ela ligou e Quan Da falou com ela. Ele disse coisas horríveis para ela.'

Syaoran: 'Como o quê?'

Fuutie (corando): 'Não me peça para repetir.'

            Li segurou o braço da irmã com uma certa força.

Syaoran (olhando nos olhos dela): 'O que ele disse?'

Fuutie: 'Que você se casaria com uma mulher de bem e que não era para rameiras ficarem ligando para você.'

Syaoran (soltando o braço da irmã): 'Ele falou isso para Sakura?'

Fuutie: 'Então este é o nome dela? Sakura?'

Syaoran: 'Filho da mãe. Quan Da me paga por ter falado isso para ela.'

Fuutie: 'Por favor, Xiao Lang, não diga nada! Se ele souber que fui eu que falei isso, eu não sei nem o que ele é capaz de fazer comigo.'

            Li abraçou a irmã com carinho.

Syaoran (sussurrando ao ouvido dela): 'Obrigado, Fuutie.' 

            A mulher arregalou os olhos, nunca em sua vida ela recebera um abraço do irmão caçula. Xiao Lang fora sempre tão indiferente até mesmo com a família. O rapaz sorriu levemente e se afastou. Fuutie o observou com um enorme ponto de interrogação na cabeça.

            Li entrou no seu quarto pensando no que faria para fugir daquela situação, Sakura deveria estar pensando coisas terríveis dele. Respirou fundo tentando se manter calmo. Olhou pela janela e observou que os anciões colocaram seguranças em todos os pontos da mansão. Quan Da era um homem cuidadoso, sabia que o rapaz tentaria uma fuga. Li encostou-se à parede e fechou os olhos tentando pensar mais calmamente.

            Ele não soube dizer quanto tempo ficou ali, mas a porta foi aberta e a figura de um grande homem entrou e encarou Li.

Quan Da: 'Está na hora de você começar a se arrumar para o seu casamento, Xiao Lang. As noivas é que têm o direito de chegarem atrasadas, não os noivos.'

Syaoran: 'Eu sei.'

            Quan Da deu as costas e começou a caminhar em direção a porta.  

Quan Da (antes de fechar a porta): 'Não se atrase.'

            Novamente ele estava sozinho no seu quarto. Quan Da lhe causava arrepios pelo corpo todo, o rapaz passou a mão pelas costas enquanto algumas imagens passavam pela sua cabeça. Ele balançou a cabeça com força tentando dissipá-las.  Foi até o telefone levando-o até o ouvido, como sempre estava mudo. Há um mês ele tentava ter algum contato com o mundo exterior, mas não conseguia. Os telefones estavam sempre mudos, ele nunca podia sair, pois todos afirmavam que o rapaz precisava se recuperar do ferimento, era sempre a mesma desculpa. Mas agora já estava chegando ao limite. Desde a semana passada ele já se sentia bem e forte novamente. Claro que ainda doía um pouco o lugar do ferimento, mas nada de insuportável. Estava na hora de fugir e se encontrar com Sakura, com a sua Sakura.

* * *

            Eriol saiu do aeroporto e foi direto à mansão Li, ele sentia a presença do amigo crescendo cada vez mais, por algum motivo, a ansiedade de Li estava começando a despertar a aura mágica dele. Ele pediu para saltar a poucos metros da mansão. Nakuru estava séria carregando Spinel Sun.  Os três caminharam devagar em direção aos portões da mansão.

Eriol: 'Está tudo muito agitado.'

Nakuru: 'Será que é hoje o casamento?'

Spniel Sun: 'Está parecendo que sim.'

Eriol: 'Precisamos agir rápido então.'

Nakuru: 'Deve ter vários seguranças.'

Eriol: 'Isso vai dificultar um pouco as coisas.'

Spinel Sun: 'Vamos ter que usar magia para tirar o rapaz de lá.'

Eriol: 'Que seja assim então, mas não vou permitir que ele pelo menos não saiba o que está acontecendo com Sakura.'

Spinel Sun: 'Mestre, não acha arriscado os dois ficarem juntos?'

Eriol (olhando para o gatinho voando na sua frente): 'Do que está falando, Spinel Sun?'

Spinel Sun: 'Pense bem, por algum motivo os dois esqueceram tudo, inclusive de sua magias, mas se você analisá-los com cuidado, desde que se encontraram as magias dos dois está crescendo gradativamente. Lembre-se do que Li aprontou quando despertou seu poder de demônio.'

Eriol (um pouco nervoso): 'Talvez tenha razão Spinel Sun, mas agora nosso problema não é a magia deles e sim o filho que Sakura está esperando. Não podemos permitir que Li não saiba pelo menos que terá um filho!'

Nakuru: 'Que provavelmente terá poderes enormes!'

Eriol: 'Além disso, eles são humanos agora, o poder deles não poderá chegar ao mesmo nível que antes. Não corremos o risco de Li enlouquecer novamente. Ele pode ter ainda poder de um demônio, mas não é mais um.'

Nakuru: 'Mesmo assim é um risco.'

Eriol: 'Que eu assumo.' (Fala sério! O Eriol está show neste capitulo, não?)

            Os dois guardiões observaram o semblante sério de seu mestre e criador, não cabia a eles discutir isso. Se Eriol já tinha tomado a decisão, eles a acatariam sem reclamar. Nakuru fechou os olhos e logo Ruby Moon apareceu olhando seu mestre, Spinel Sun também passou para sua forma original. 

Eriol (observando a mansão Li): 'Prontos?'

            Os dois confirmaram com a cabeça. Ruby Moon pegou as mãos de seu mestre e levantou vôo, seguida por Spinel Sun.

* * *

            Li estava pronto para o seu casamento, vestia a tradicional roupa de batalha chinesa verde. Ele colocou o chapéu e olhou para sua mãe que estava com os olhos cheios de lágrimas vendo o filho pronto para se casar.

Yelan: 'Nunca me doeu tanto casar um filho.'

Fanrei (em tom divertido): 'Ah é que ele sempre foi o queridinho da mamãe.'

Fenmei (abraçando Shiefa apertado): 'Ai que lindo que o nosso irmãozinho está!!!'

Shiefa (tentando se livrar da irmã): 'Para com isso! Ele está lindinho assim porque eu fiz esta roupa para ele!'

Fuutie: 'Nada disso! Fui eu que bordei os detalhes que deram toda a diferença!'

Shiefa: 'O que adianta bordados idiotas se a roupa não está bem costurada?' 

            Li bateu a mão na testa vendo as quatro discutindo na sua frente como bobas. Elas eram sempre assim, tontas e bobas, iguais à Sakura.  Ele olhou para o céu bonito de Hong-Kong pensando na moça. Será que ela estaria bem? Será que já tinha superado o que Taiki aprontou? Será que estava triste pela ausência dele? Será que estaria pensando que ele a abandonara? O rapaz respirou fundo com os olhos tristes. As cinco mulheres olharam para ele estranhando.

Yelan (aproximando-se dele): 'Está pensando na moça que deixou no Japão?'

            Li desviou os olhos para ela e sorriu de leve, ele admirava a mãe e no fundo tinha um medo danado dela por saber que possuía um poder enorme. Os anciões sempre disseram que o rapaz tinha poder mágico dentro dele, mas o rapaz nunca levou fé naquilo, até conhecer Sakura. 

Fuutie (aproximando-se): 'Daqui a pouco é o seu casamento, Xiao Lang. Não pode jurar amor eterno a uma mulher pensando em outra. Esqueça a japonesa.'

Syaoran: 'Impossível.'

            Yelan arregalou os olhos fitando o rosto sério do filho. 

Syaoran: 'A senhora sabe que tem alguma coisa errada na minha vida, não sabe, mãe?'

Yelan: 'Então você...'

Syaoran: 'Eu não me lembrei de tudo... ainda.'

Shiefa: 'Do que estão falando?'

Yelan (indiferente à presença das filhas): 'Por favor, Xiao Lang, esqueça tudo. Não vale a pena lembrar... eu não quero voltar a chorar novamente pela sua morte, não, eu não quero!'

(PS rápido! Bem como vocês perceberam pessoas evoluídas na magia como Eriol e Yelan não tiveram suas memórias alteradas, ou melhor, tiveram mas recuperaram, certo?)

            As mulheres já estavam tendo um ataque de curiosidade com aquele diálogo sem pé nem cabeça da mãe com o irmão.

Syaoran (observando a mãe que continuava chorando): 'Você sabe então que eu não posso viver sem ela.'

            Yelan se aproximou do filho e pegou o belo rosto do rapaz entre suas mãos.

Yelan: 'Acredita que ela vai lhe fazer feliz?'

Syaoran: 'Só ela pode me fazer feliz.'

            A velha senhora deu um longo suspiro, deu um beijo demorado na testa do seu pequeno lobo e depois afastou-se dele. Olhou para as quatro filhas que ainda estavam sem entender nada. 

Yelan: 'Ajudem-me a fazer o seu irmão sair daqui.'

As quatro: 'O QUÊ?!'

Yelan (fechando as janelas): 'Andem logo suas tontas. Vamos fazer alguma coisa para que seu irmão saia daqui sem se machucar.'

            As quatro ainda ficaram um tempo sem saber o que fazer apenas se entreolhando com enormes pontos de interrogação na cabeça. 

Yelan (brava): 'Vocês não são sempre escandalosas? Então vamos usar isso pelo menos para fazer alguma coisa útil!!!' 

Shiefa: 'Vamos dizer que ele teve um ataque de loucura?'

Fuutie (dando um soquinho na palma da mão): 'Não, vamos falar que ele teve um ataque epilético! Eu li a respeito disso numa revista! A vítima fica babando! Isso! Vou pegar chantili para colocar na boca dele!' 

Fanrei: 'Estão loucas! (ela pegou a mão do irmão puxando-o) Vamos fazê-lo sair pela minha passagem secreta! Venha Xiao Lang! EU vou salvar você de casar com a horrorosa da Wong.'

Fenmei (segurando o outro braço do irmão e puxando de volta): 'Nada disso! Aquela passagem secreta dá bem embaixo do altar! Quer levar nosso irmãozinho para o matadouro de uma vez?!'

Yelan (afastando as quatro do irmão): 'Oras, querem matar de vez o irmão de vocês? Ele ainda está se recuperando do ferimento!'

As quatro (de cabeça abaixada): 'Desculpe-nos mamãe.' 

            Li sorriu vendo as cinco, ele sentiria falta delas novamente. O rapaz olhou pela janela os anciões inquietos com a demora dele. Fenmei empurrou o rapaz no chão e soltou um grito alto enquanto fingia um choro barato.

Shiefa (fechando os olhos do rapaz que fora pego de surpresa): 'Fica quieto, seu bobo, vamos dar um jeito de te tirar daqui.'

            As cinco começaram a gritar como desesperadas dizendo que o rapaz desmaiou de repente e estava morto. Os convidados se entreolharam assustados com o escândalo que as quatro irmãs faziam pela mansão.  Os anciões e mais um grupo se aproximou da sala onde estava Li deitado e Yelan sobre o corpo dele fingindo chorar. Eles tentaram se aproximar, mas a esperta mulher gritou dizendo para ninguém se aproximar do corpo do filho.

Yelan (fingindo um choro barato): 'Não se aproximem de meu pequeno lobo! A alma dele pode ficar presa no plano terreno se alguém derrubar o equilíbrio entre o Ying e o Yang!'

            Ela fitou o rosto do filho e viu que ele estava tentado a rir, tampou a boca dele.

Yelan: 'Oh céus!!! Por que levaste o meu menino de mim?!' (ela encarou os anciões que olhavam como bobos para ela) 'O que estão fazendo aí parados, seu velhos? Chamem uma ambulância!'

Os anciões recuaram vendo que estavam sendo observados por inúmeras pessoas de outros clãs, temendo um escândalo ainda maior concordaram em chamar uma ambulância. 

Alguns convidados tentavam chegar perto do rapaz entre eles um jovem que dizia-se ser médico.

Rapaz: 'Eu posso dar uma olhada nele?'

Yelan (com os olhos em chamas): 'Claro que não!'

Rapaz (olhando para ela assustado): 'Mas porque não?'

            Yelan abriu a boca para falar porque não, mas não vinha nada na sua cabeça. Até que de repente a inspiração lhe veio. 

Yelan: 'Porque ele é um Li! Os Lis são guerreiros fortemente treinados na magia. Se tocar nele algo terrível pode acontecer ao desequilibrar a corrente do universo! Você sabe o que isso pode resultar, rapazinho?'

            O rapaz balançou a cabeça negando.

Yelan (bem dramática): 'O mundo pode acabar!'

            Li estava quase tendo realmente um ataque de tanto que ria intimamente. Daria tudo para ver a mãe falando aquele monte de besteira de forma tão intensa.

Rapaz: 'Mas eu só quero examiná-lo?'

Yelan: 'Você é formado em magia, meu jovem? Claro que não. Pois eu lhe digo, há muito mais coisas entre o céu e a terra que nossa vã filosofia pode imaginar.'

Rapaz: 'Senhora, eu só quero...'

Yelan (fingindo chorar mais forte): 'Tirem este rapaz daqui que não respeita nem a dor de uma mãe que está perdendo seu filho caçula!'

            Alguns convidados afastaram o rapaz de perto do corpo de Li. Uma moça com um belo vestido chinês aproximou-se chorando.

Moça: 'Meu noivo...'

            Yelan levantou os olhos vendo a noiva de seu filho, bem, ela era da família poderia chegar perto do rapaz. A jovem se ajoelhou em frente ao corpo de Li e pegou uma das mãos dele.

Moça: 'Oh meu querido...'

            Yelan bateu na mão dela com força fazendo a jovem soltar a mão do filho.

Yelan: 'Você quer acabar com o seu casamento antes dele começar, garota?'

Moça: 'Mas senhora, eu quero estar ao lado de meu noivo. Tenho certeza que ele se recuperará.'

Yelan: 'Sim! Ele pode até se recuperar, mas você não conhece a maldição das noivas chinesas?'

            A menina balançou a cabeça negando.

Yelan (com um dedo levantado): 'Uma noiva não deve tocar no seu marido até a hora em que eles se tornarem um só... (ela olhou para a garota) entendeu o que eu disse?'

            O jovem corou violentamente.

Yelan: 'Não é porque ele é meu filho, mas cá entre nós, você tem muita sorte! Então vai querer estragar tudo isso?'

Moça (balançando a cabeça fortemente): 'Não senhora.'

Yelan: 'Então vá embora daqui! O certo é você nem vê-lo!'

            A jovem levantou-se e correu afastando-se deles. E assim a esperta mulher foi logrando um a um que quisesse se aproximar de seu filho. Li nunca imaginou a criatividade que sua mãe tinha para desculpas esfarrapadas. Talvez se tivesse a lábia dela, teria dado um jeito de se livrar daqueles velhos de uma maneira menos escandalosa, mas não tão divertida. 

* * *

            Eriol olhou assustado para a confusão que estava na mansão, quatro mulheres gritavam como loucas pelos jardins e viu quando uma ambulância se aproximou da casa.

Ruby Moon: 'O que está acontecendo?'

Eriol (um pouco nervoso): 'Eu não sei.'

Spinel Sun: 'Pelo que eu saiba, casamentos tradicionais são muito contidos.'

Eriol: 'Aconteceu alguma coisa.'

            Os três pousaram no telhado e observaram Syaoran ser colocado numa maca dentro da ambulância. Yelan olhou para Eriol e apontou com a cabeça o grupo de seguranças que acompanharia o veículo. 

Eriol (sorrindo de lado): 'Acho que Li já armou um plano de fuga. Bem, só precisamos ajudá-lo agora.'

            A ambulância se afastou da mansão acompanhada de dois carros negros. Em um deles, ia inclusive Quan Da, para certificar-se de que aquilo não era apenas um teatro. Os três levantaram vôo seguindo os veículos. Quando estavam afastados, Eriol resolveu agir. Com sua magia fez a ambulância parar e desceu à frente dela. Li saiu de dentro do veículo e se assustou ao ver Eriol com os seus dois guardiões. O rapaz teve que imobilizar um segurança que estava indo com ele na ambulância, mas não teve grandes problemas. 

            Quan Da e outros dez homens saíram dos dois veículos e encararam Li e seus cúmplices.

Quan Da: 'Eu sabia que aquilo não passava de encenação das loucas das suas irmãs. Admira-me muito a senhora Yelan compactuar com a loucura do filho.'

Eriol (parando ao lado do rapaz): 'Você está bem, Li?'

Syaoran: 'Nunca pensei em falar isso para você, Hiragizawa, mas estou feliz em vê-lo.'

Ruby Moon: 'Vamos lhe tirar desta enrascada.'

            Os Seguranças começaram a atirar, mas Eriol formou um escudo forte a sua frente impedindo que algum tiro os atingisse, os homens olharam admirado para eles.

Quan Da: 'Não pode fugir da sua responsabilidade, Xiao Lang. Sua mãe e suas irmãs pagarão por terem ajudado-o na sua fuga.'

            O rapaz sentiu o sangue ferver.

Syaoran: 'Hiragizawa.'

Eriol: 'Sim?'

Syaoran: 'Você pode cuidar dos outros gorilas? Eu quero cuidar pessoalmente deste velho idiota.'

            Eriol não teve tempo de responder, o rapaz já estava caminhando em direção ao ancião e o encarou próximo.

Syaoran: 'Sabe, Quan Da, estou cansado de você encher o meu saco. Vamos resolver o nosso problema como guerreiros que somos.'

Quan Da (depois de rir com gosto): 'Você é um fedelho! Vou acabar com você em dois segundos de luta. Vai ficar chorando como uma criança amedrontada.'

Syaoran (sentindo todos os nervos explodirem): 'Eu não sou mais uma criança! Tenho força para me defender de você agora!'

            Quan Da avançou para cima do rapaz tentando golpeá-lo os dois travaram uma batalha entre guerreiros poderosíssimos. Eriol, Ruby Moon e Spinel, assim como os seguranças que ainda estavam conscientes, apenas observavam a luta entre os dois.

            Quan Da pulou para trás e tirou uma esfera negra de dentro de sua roupa. 

Quan Da (sorrindo debochado): 'Até que você não é nada mal, Xiao Lang, porém existe mais do que apenas golpes para formar um guerreiro completo.'

            Li apenas observava-o transformando a esfera negra em uma espada, o rapaz arregalou os olhos reconhecendo o objeto que estava nas mãos do senhor.

Syaoran: 'Esta espada é minha! Como ousa tirá-la de mim!'

            Eriol olhou para o rosto cheio de raiva de Li, por alguma fração de segundos teve a impressão de que os olhos do rapaz brilharam vermelhos. Um calafrio percorreu a sua espinha.  

Ruby Moon: 'Devemos interferir, mestre?'

Eriol: 'Ainda não.'

            Quan Da atacou Li de todas as formas e magias, porém o rapaz se esquivava de todos os golpes como podia. Li tentava se aproximar de Quan Da, mas não conseguia, ele já estava com bastante ferimentos no corpo e a magia de fogo do velho mago, já tinha lhe causado uma queimadura na mão direita que ardia. Porém o rapaz não desistiria até pegar a espada que era sua por direito. Aquele objeto era mais do que uma simples espada, ele sentia que aquele objeto era mais do que ele pensava ser, mas que infelizmente ainda não lembrava. 

Syaoran: 'Vai se arrepender de tê-la pegado, Quan Da.'

            O rapaz voou no senhor, golpeando-o sem piedade, como um verdadeiro assassino, aplicou-lhe inúmeros golpes não ligando se ele estava sendo atingido por alguns. Por fim, Quan Da largou a espada e o rapaz o pegou pelo colarinho levantando-o.

Syaoran: 'Se tocar na família, Quan Da, eu não vou ter piedade de você, está me ouvindo?'

            Ele apertou mais forte o pescoço do velho, Eriol teve que gritar para que o rapaz parasse ou mataria o ancião.  Li o soltou e o encarou de forma fria. Ele estendeu a mão para o lado e a espada voou na direção da mão de seu dono. O ancião levantou os olhos e olhou assustado para a aura púrpura que envolvia o rapaz.

Syaoran: 'Estou avisando. Deixe-me em paz e se eu souber que fez qualquer coisa contra a minha família, eu venho até aqui e lhe mato. Dolorosamente.'

            Quan Da engoliu seco. Levantou-se jurando que não faria nada contra a mãe e as irmãs de Syoaran. Como um covarde entrou dentro do carro e pediu para que os seguranças o levassem para longe de Li.  O rapaz sorriu de lado vendo-o praticamente fugir.

Eriol (parando ao seu lado): 'Você está bem, Li?'

Syaoran (sorrindo para ele): 'Chegou na hora certa, Hiragizawa. Obrigado.'

            Eriol sorriu vendo que seu amigo voltava ao normal, o abraçou apertado sentindo como se a sua alma tivesse sido lavada.  Li arregalou os olhos pela atitude do rapaz, mas depois retribuiu o abraço. 

Syoaran (guardando a sua esfera negra): 'Não sabia que os ocidentais cumprimentavam desta maneira.'

Eriol: 'Apenas os familiares, caro descendente.'

Syaoran (depois de rir com gosto): 'Ainda esta história? Deixa para lá. Depois do que me fez hoje acho que vou até dar crédito a você e suas histórias malucas.'

            Eriol sorriu pensando em como uma pessoa só, podia ser tão arrogante daquela maneira. 

Eriol: 'Lembrou-se de alguma coisa, eu suponho.'

Syaoran (observando a esfera negra em sua mão): 'Ainda não me recordo de muita coisa. Mas você tem razão com relação a este lance de magia.'

Eriol: 'Então...'

Syaoran (interrompendo-o): 'Eriol... (o mago arregalou os olhos ao ouvir o seu nome)... eu não quero me lembrar daquilo que me contou. (Li o fitou nos olhos) Quero encontrar-me com Sakura e tê-la ao meu lado, como minha mulher, como minha companheira, apenas isso.'

            Eriol soltou um longo suspiro.

Eriol: 'Eu só queria que nada disso tivesse acontecido.'

Syaoran: 'Acredite, nem eu.'

            Os dois sorriram timidamente um para o outro.

Ruby Moon: 'Vamos mestre. Seu descendente precisa de cuidados médicos.'

Spinel Sun: 'Pelo menos agora sabemos que ele não tem aquele poder de recuperação.'

Syaoran (arregalando os olhos): 'Por quê? Eu tinha?'

Eriol (sorrindo maldosamente): 'O que você disse a pouco, caro descendente?'

Syaoran (balançando a cabeça de leve e rindo): 'Vamos lá, senhor esquisito. Vamos para um hospital. Isso aqui está doendo.'

* * *

            Li saltou do carro com o coração apertado, estava a poucos minutos de se reencontrar com Sakura novamente. A saudade que ele tinha da pequena japonesa era tanta que parecia que a dor que sentia no peito era física e não apenas fruto de sua saudade. Ele olhou para a bela casa de Eriol.

Syaoran: 'Por que ela viria para a Europa?'

            Eriol sorriu, não tinha contado para o amigo o verdadeiro motivo de Sakura ter ido visitar a prima de repente. Achou que isso seria direito dela.

Eriol: 'Tudo ao seu tempo, Li. Tudo ao seu tempo.'

            O rapaz observou Eriol caminhando para dentro da casa acompanhado de Nakuru e de Spinel que voava alegremente por estar em casa, além é claro de brincar com a cara de Nakuru que estava contrariada pela curta viagem à China.

            O rapaz respirou fundo e caminhou em direção a entrada da casa. Eriol parou no meio da sala olhando em volta e estranhando o silêncio, mas logo Nakuru já estava gritando e brigando com Spinel. Tomoyo apareceu da cozinha e correu abraçando o namorado.

Tomoyo (depois de um caloroso beijo): 'Que bom que já está de volta! Pensei que ficaria mais tempo nos Estado Unidos.'

Eriol (sem graça): 'Na verdade, eu não fui para lá.'

            Tomoyo franziu a testa e olhou atravessada para o namorado.

Tomoyo: 'Andou mentindo para mim, senhor Hiragizawa Eriol?'

Syaoran (aparecendo na porta): 'Acho que a culpa foi minha.'

            Tomoyo teve que se controlar para não gritar olhando para o belo rapaz parado na porta de sua casa. Ela foi até ele e o abraçou forte. Li pensou em como aquele pessoal gostava de abraçar, mas não pode deixar de pensar que o abraço de Tomoyo era bem mais gostoso do que o de Eriol. Ela se afastou dele ainda com um enorme sorriso nos lábios.

Tomoyo: 'Sakura vai morrer de felicidade quando ver você! Ela está muito preocupada com o seu sumiço.'

Syaoran: 'Eu imagino. Onde ela está?'

Tomoyo (reparando na ansiedade do rapaz): 'Está nos fundos da casa cuidando do jardim. Você sabe como ela gosta de flores...'

            Ele agradeceu e nervoso, começou a caminhar em direção ao jardim.

Eriol: 'Espera, Li!'

            O rapaz parou e voltou-se para o inglês. Eriol foi até ele e tirou um pequeno objeto de dentro do bolso.

Eriol (jogando para ele): 'Acho que isso é seu.'

            Li pegou o anel no ar e o fitou na sua mão com um sorriso nos lábios.

Syaoran: 'Não. Isso é de Sakura.'

            Ele agradeceu e começou a caminhar em direção aos fundos da casa. Estava louco para rever sua flor. Eriol colocou um dos braços nos ombros de Tomoyo que olhava para o rapaz se afastando.

Tomoyo: 'Você foi buscá-lo, não é?'

Eriol: 'Vamos dizer que eu apenas o ajudei a resolver um probleminha.'

            Ele enlaçou a namorada e a beijou com carinho. Não era apenas Li que estava com saudades da sua amada.

* * *

            Sakura estava ajoelhada plantando uma muda de rosa. Tomoyo tinha lhe ensinado a fazer aquilo, mas agora sozinha parecia muito mais complicado do que quando a prima estava ao seu lado. Um espinho fincou em seu dedo, largou tudo levando o pequeno furo até a boca para chupar o sangue que escorria.

Sakura: 'Droga! Eu não faço nada direito mesmo! Syaoran tinha razão quando dizia que eu era uma tonta!'

            Ela sentiu uma leve pressão no peito ao mencionar o nome do amado e se lembrou de que ele talvez estivesse casado a esta hora. Em seus olhos formaram-se lágrimas, mas ela não queria chorar mais, já tinha chorado tudo que podia, levou uma das mãos ao ventre e sorriu pensando que pelo menos ele tinha deixado uma parte dele com ela. 

Voz: 'Sakura.'

            Ela sentiu um arrepio gostoso percorrer seu corpo reconhecendo aquela voz, virou-se devagar pensando que estava delirando de saudades e sorriu ao ver Syaoran parado na entrada do jardim. Ele sorriu para ela e começou a caminhar devagar até a menina. Duas lágrimas saíram dos olhos de esmeralda antes de ela se jogar nos braços dele, abraçando-o forte. Li a envolveu em seus braços e beijou a cabeça perfumada de sua namorada.

Syaoran: 'Desculpe-me pela demora.'

Sakura (ainda abraçada forte a ele): 'Não importa. Você está aqui agora, você está aqui comigo.'

            Ele sorriu e se afastou um pouco dela, apenas o suficiente para abaixar a cabeça e tocar os lábios da sua amada. Eles começaram a se beijar de forma carinhosa, mas logo estavam se beijando com paixão. Li a apertou mais contra o peito querendo sentir Sakura mais próxima dele, afastaram-se por pura falta de ar.

Syaoran: 'Senti tanto a sua falta, minha flor.'

Sakura (sorrindo): 'Eu também. O que aconteceu?'

            Li afastou-se um pouco dela e a encarou.

Sakura: 'Disseram-me que você estava se casando esta semana.'

Syaoran: 'Meu casamento foi ontem.'

Sakura (franzindo a testa): 'Ontem? E o que está fazendo aqui?'

Syaoran: 'Hei o meu casamento foi ontem, mas eu não me casei.'

Sakura: 'Hellôôô... se o seu casamento foi ontem e hoje é um ponto na linha do tempo depois de ontem, então você está casado.'

Syaoran (franzindo a testa): 'Cara, você consegue embolar tudo.' 

Sakura (começando a ficar vermelha de raiva): 'Quem está no tempo verbal e no lugar errado é você!'

Syaoran: 'Eu estou querendo dizer que não me casei!'

Sakura: 'Mas ia!'

Syaoran: 'Ia, mas não me casei!'

Sakura: 'E porque não se casou?'

Syaoran: 'Oras porque eu não quis!'

Sakura: 'Como assim? Você fica noivo de uma mulher e depois simplesmente chega perto dela e diz: Oi, eu não estou a fim de me casar com você.'

Syaoran: 'Espera aí! Você queria que eu estivesse casado?'

Sakura: 'Não foi isso que eu quis dizer!'

Syaoran: 'Então o que você quis dizer?!'

Sakura: 'Que não se faz isso com uma mulher! Isso é traumatizante, sabia?'

Syaoran (rindo debochado): 'É, mas pelo que eu saiba quem largou o noivo no altar foi você!'

Sakura: 'Espera aí você! Não está acreditando nesta parte da história do Eriol, não é?'

Syaoran: 'Por que não? Você quer apenas se lembrar das partes em que você era a santinha?!'

Sakura: 'Sabe de uma coisa? Coitada da mulher que casar com um ser insuportável e arrogante como você!'

Syaoran: 'E coitado do pobre infeliz que resolver casar com uma mulher tão volúvel como você!'

Sakura: 'Está me chamando de promíscua?' 

Syaoran: 'Chamei-a de instável!'

Sakura: 'Instável é um sinônimo bonito para promiscua!'

Syoran: 'Hei você andou faltando as aulas de japonês no colégio também?!

Tomoyo: 'Hei vocês! O que está acontecendo?!'

Os dois (apontando um para o outro): 'Foi ele(a) quem começou!'

Tomoyo (balançando a cabeça de leve): 'Por Deus, vocês estavam loucos para se reencontrarem e agora que estão juntos vão ficar brigando?'

Sakura: 'Ele me chamou de instável!'

Syaoran: 'E ela me chamou de arrogante! Logo eu, que sou o cúmulo da humildade!'

Sakura: 'Li Syaoran! Se você falar mais de uma destas besteiras eu juro que eu cometo uma loucura!'

Tomoyo: 'Sakura, você não pode se irritar. Lembre-se do seu estado.'

Syaoran: 'Estado? Que estado?'

            Sakura arregalou os olhos de leve fitando Li a sua frente. Depois de tudo que ele falou era claro que não contaria que estava grávida.

Tomoyo: 'Ainda não contou para ele?'

Syaoran: 'Contar o quê?'

Sakura: 'Nada!'

Tomoyo: 'Nada?'

Syaoran: 'O que estão me escondendo?'

Sakura: 'Nada!'

Eriol (aproximando-se): 'O que está acontecendo aqui?'

Tomoyo: 'Eles estão discutindo.'

Eriol (fitando seu descendente): 'Ainda não entregou para ela?'

Sakura: 'Entregar o quê?'

Syaoran: 'Nada também.'

Sakura: 'O que você está escondendo de mim?'

Syaoran: 'Nada.'

Eriol: 'Como nada, Li? Você me disse o tempo todo na viagem...'

Syaoran (interrompendo-o): 'Eu não disse nada!'

            Eriol e Tomoyo se entreolharam e balançaram a cabeça de leve, não acreditando no que estava acontecendo. Deus! Como eles eram cabeças duras.

Eriol: 'Já que não querem realmente, absolutamente dizer nada um com o outro, por que estão os dois aqui?'

Syaoran: 'Boa pergunta! Por que está na Europa, Sakura?'

            Ela arregalou os olhos de leve pensando no que responder.

Sakura: 'O ar daqui é mais puro.' 

            Ela teve vontade de dar uma tapa na testa por ter soltado uma desculpa tão esfarrapada.

Sakura: 'Agora o que você faz aqui?'

Syaoran (depois de um tempo): 'Eu vim... procurar potenciais mercados consumidores para a empresa.'

Sakura: 'Mentiroso...'

Syaoran: 'Quem está mentindo é você!'

Sakura: 'Quer saber, pois eu vou lhe contar o que eu vim fazer aqui!'

Syaoran: 'Ótimo!'

Sakura: 'Nada que tem haver com você!'

            Ela falou virando-se para se afastar dele, porém o rapaz segurou o braço dela com força impedindo que ela se afastasse. Ele a puxou com força para que ficasse perto dele. Eriol e Tomoyo sorriram e discretamente se afastaram do casal.

Syaoran: 'Eu vim ver você.'

Sakura (sentindo o coração acelerar com a proximidade daquele homem): 'Está mentindo...'

            Ele pegou um anel e mostrou para ela.

Syaoran: 'E lhe devolver isso. Não deveria ter tirado do seu dedo, Sakura.'

            Ela levantou os olhos para ele e roçou de leve seus lábios nos dele de forma carinhosa.

Sakura: 'Eu estou grávida.'

            O rapaz arregalou os olhos e soltou o pulso da jovem. Deu um passo para trás sorrindo sem graça e quebrando todo o clima incrivelmente romântico que pairava no ar. (Típica atitude masculina! Eles sempre conseguem quebrar o clima!!!)

Syaoran: 'Como assim?' 

Sakura (franzindo a testa): 'Oras grávida! Esperando um filho! Embuchada... não, embuchada não, porque é muito feio... nem prenha... ah oras Syoaran, simplesmente grávida.'

Syaoran (passando uma das mãos na cabeça): 'Mas como isso pôde acontecer?'

Sakura (ficando emburrada): 'Você não sabe mesmo?'

Syaoran: 'É claro que eu sei... Mas eu sempre me cuidei! Sempre!'

Sakura: 'Está insinuando que acha que o filho não é seu?!'

Syaoran: 'Não é isso! Mas nós sempre fizemos tudo direitinho, não é? Só na primeira vez que não deu tempo...'

Sakura (erguendo uma sobrancelha): 'Estou com quase três meses.'

Syaoran: 'Tem certeza?'

Sakura: 'Claro!'

Syaoran: 'Mas como pode ter certeza? Às vezes as mulheres pensam que estão grávidas, mas não estão... Gravidez psicológica. Uma das minhas irmãs teve isso.'

Sakura: 'Está com medo de ser pai?'

Syaoran: 'Não é isso, mas nunca  tinha passado pela minha cabeça antes.'

            Sakura se sentou num banco próximo e apoiou os cotovelos nos joelhos repousando o rosto nas mãos. Soltou um longo suspiro enquanto Li estava parado ainda assimilando a notícia (efeito retardado mesmo!). Às vezes ele ria, outras ficava sério, às vezes pensativo, outras parecia um doido. Pensou em como os homens conseguem complicar uma coisa tão simples como ter um filho. E olha que não eram nem eles que carregavam por nove meses uma criança na barriga e depois davam à luz.

            Syaoran olhou para o chão tentando pensar no que faria agora, apesar de que não tinha mais muito a se fazer, deu um leve sorriso e levantou o rosto olhando Sakura. Ela era tão linda, tão meiga, não teria mulher mais perfeita para ser a mãe de seus filhos. 

Ela o fitou olhando para o chão com as mãos nos bolsos. Tinha um sorriso estranho nos lábios. Assustou-se quando de repente ele a olhou tão profundamente que sentiu como se aquele olhar simplesmente visse dentro da sua alma. Li caminhou devagar até a jovem e se abaixou a frente dela tocando um dos joelhos no chão. Pegou as mãozinhas brancas de Sakura entre as dele e a fitou com um imenso carinho.

Syaoran: 'Acho que eu deveria ter feito isso a muito tempo, mas... (ele abriu um tímido sorriso)... Antes tarde do que nunca. (VAI LI! VAI, VAI!!!! * Kath na torcida*) Casa comigo, Sakura?' (AEHHHHHHH!!! Finalmente *Kath soltando vários fogos de artifício*)

Sakura (arregalando os olhos): 'Casar? Como assim casar?'

            Li sorriu para ela e colocou a aliança no dedo anular da mão direita da jovem a sua frente.

Syaoran: 'Ser minha esposa. Minha companheira... (ele a fitou nos olhos)... minha vida.'

            Sakura não pôde deixar de sentir os olhos ardendo. Pela primeira vez sentia o rosto molhado, mas de felicidade. Confirmou com a cabeça o pedido de Li antes de abraçá-lo com carinho. Li a envolveu em seus braços de forma delicada.

Syaoran: 'Ficaremos juntos para sempre agora, minha flor. Não vai ter demônio, profecia, anciões, loucura mais alguma que irá nos separar.'

* * *

_Looks like we made it  
Look how far we've come my baby  
We mighta took the long way  
We knew we'd get there someday_

_They said, "I bet they'll never make it"  
But just look at us holding on  
We're still together still going strong   
  
_

            Sakura se olhava no espelho tentando ajeitar pela enésima vez uma mecha rebelde do cabelo. Touya estava atrás dela observando a irmã vestida de noiva. Como ele desejado o momento em que finalmente a veria vestida daquela maneira.

Touya: 'Sakura, você já arrumou este cabelo umas duzentas vezes!'

Sakura: 'Mas ele não quer ficar no lugar certo! Droga! A Tomoyo já foi?'

Touya: 'Há tempos! Ela foi com Shaolin.'

            Sakura sorriu lembrando do seu filhinho. Touya observou isso.

Touya: 'Ainda acho que vocês deveriam ter casado antes dele nascer.'

Sakura (virando-se para o irmão): 'Não tinha como Touya. Eu vivia passando mal! Minha pressão abaixava toda hora...'

Touya (com a cara emburrada): 'É bom aquele cara estar lá no templo, ou eu caço ele nem que seja no inferno.'

Sakura (com os olhos arregalados): 'Será que ele desistiria?'

Touya: 'Vocês resolveram antecipar a lua de mel, não é?'

            Sakura mordeu levemente o lábio inferior fitando o irmão.

Sakura (balançando levemente a cabeça): 'Não, ele não desistiria agora. Não após ter aberto mão de tudo no clã.'

Touya: 'Esta história está muito mal contada...'

Sakura: 'Não, Touya. Syaoran me ama, eu sei disso... ele me ama.'

Touya (fitando a irmã): 'Tem certeza que ele não te pediu em casamento só por causa de Shaolin?'

            Sakura deu um passo para trás até bater de leve na penteadeira.

Sakura: 'Ele me ama...'

            Touya respirou fundo e caminhou até a irmã amada. Passou uma das mãos no rosto delicado dela e sorriu de lado.

Touya: 'Você é o meu bem mais precioso, Sakura. Dói ter que lhe entregar para outro homem.'

            Sakura sorriu para ele meigamente. O rapaz a abraçou forte e demoradamente. Ela retribuiu com os olhos rasos de lágrimas.

Touya (tentando controlar as lágrimas): 'Vamos, antes que aquele moleque resolva desistir.'

Sakura: 'Por que você o chama assim? Ele não é um moleque.'

            Touya parou no meio do quarto e fitou a irmã. Levantou o rosto para o teto com uma das mãos no queixo pensando.

Touya: 'Eu não sei... mas para mim ele vai ser sempre um moleque. Vamos...'

            Sakura sorriu e se olhou pela última vez no espelho antes de dar uma corridinha até o irmão. Hoje seria o dia mais feliz da sua vida, o dia que finalmente uniria sua vida ao homem que ama... ao homem que sempre amou.

(You're still the one)  
You're still the one I run to  
The one that I belong to  
You're still the one I want for life  
(You're still the one)  
You're still the one that I love  
The only one I dream of  
You're still the one I kiss good night

            Li estava ansioso em frente ao altar do templo Tsukimini. Ao seu lado Eriol tentava inutilmente acalmar o amigo que permanecia nervoso. O rapaz olhou de relance para Tomoyo, que estava com um enorme barrigão, e viu um garotinho de um pouco menos de um ano no seu colo sorrindo. Ele sorriu fitando os olhos verdes e belos do seu filho. Foi até a amiga e pegou o pequeno no colo com carinho. Levantou-o sorrindo enquanto a criança ria com gosto da brincadeira que o pai fazia. Li se sentiu mais calmo ao fitar o filho. 

Tomoyo: 'Ela já vai chegar, não se preocupe.'

Syaoran: 'Se ela demorar mais cinco minutos, eu vou atrás dela.'

Tomoyo (pegando o afilhado das mãos de Li): 'Não adianta nada este nervosismo.'

Syaoran: 'Ah claro, não é você que vai casar.'

Eriol (colocando uma mão no ombro dele): 'Ela já está chegando. Melhor ficar no altar.'

_Ain't nothin' better  
We beat the odds together  
I'm glad we didn't listen  
Look at what we would be missin'   
  
They said, "I bet they'll never make it"  
But just look at us holding on  
We're still together still going strong_

            Li fitou o filho no colo de Tomoyo e olhou de relance para sua mãe e irmãs que não faziam nada além de chorar e falar que não acreditavam que o Xiao Langzinho estava se casando. Meilyn era a mais empolgada, falava o tempo todo que ele se casaria com quem quisesse e não era aqueles bobões dos anciões que decidiriam alguma coisa. Hyo Ling estava ao lado da esposa pedindo para ela ser um pouco mais discreta. Li foi até o altar e cumprimentou novamente o religioso que celebraria a união. Passou o dedo pela gola da sua roupa de batalha verde sentindo-a mais apertada do que o de costume. Eriol sorria discretamente, vendo o poderoso guerreiro chinês nervoso como uma criança pronta para ganhar um presente de natal. Pensou que nunca veria seu querido e bravo descendente daquela maneira.

Li olhou para o pequeno grupo que aguardava a entrada da noiva, tinha a impressão de que conhecia todos eles, porém tudo ainda era um borrão na sua cabeça. Ele e Sakura decidiram finalmente colocar uma pedra no passado e Eriol também acabou concordando que não havia porque insistir em fazer os amigos lembrarem de coisas não totalmente boas. Eles já haviam se encontrado, voltaram a se amar como antes e tinham um lindo filho, não era justo da parte dele exigir que lembranças negras acabassem por colocar um fim naquela felicidade. Ele tinha acompanhado quase todos os sofrimentos e obstáculos que os dois enfrentaram para ficarem juntos e agora que finalmente eles se uniriam definitivamente era melhor que o passado ficasse enterrado e um novo futuro fosse vivido.

Syaoran: 'Ela está demorando muito. Será que aquele idiota do Kinomoto fez a cabeça dela para desistir?'

Eriol (depois de sorrir com gosto): 'O que ele mais quer na vida é ver a irmã casada, ainda mais depois que Shaolin nasceu.'

Syaoran: 'Eu não tenho tanta certeza disso. Ele não vai com a minha cara.'

Eriol: 'Pare de ser preocupar. Sinta a presença dela! Ela já está aqui!'

            Li fechou os olhos e sentiu a presença gostosa da noiva, quando abriu os olhos a viu a sua frente, a um pouco mais de cinco metros, sorrindo para ele. Ele sorriu vendo-a tão linda vestida com um tradicional quimono de casamento estampado com pequeninas flores de cerejeira. Ele viu que os olhos verdes estavam brilhantes e banhados de lágrimas. O rapaz levou uma mão ao rosto tentando secar uma lágrima de felicidade que saíra de seus olhos, sem dúvida a imagem de Sakura vindo em sua direção para finalmente se casarem era o momento mais feliz de sua vida, de suas duas vidas.

(You're still the one)  
You're still the one I run to  
The one that I belong to  
You're still the one I want for life  
(You're still the one)  
You're still the one that I love  
The only one I dream of  
You're still the one I kiss good night

_  
            Ela caminhou lentamente até ele, porém em nenhum momento os olhos de esmeralda desviaram dos âmbares.  Parou a sua frente sorrindo de pura felicidade, ele pegou sua mão e levantou até o rosto onde beijou carinhosamente, depois se viraram de frente para o monge para finalmente iniciarem a cerimônia de casamento. _

            De mãos dadas ouviram todas as orações e conselhos do velho mestre do templo, os corações batiam acelerados, quase que dopados de uma alegria transbordante. Nem eles sabiam quanto tempo a cerimônia durou, pois para eles poderia ter durado para sempre, eternamente. Li segurava a mão de Sakura, ambas estavam suadas e tremiam levemente, talvez porque ela não acreditava que finalmente estavam unindo suas almas perante seus costumes e tradições.

            Assim que o monge deu a bênção final, considerando os dois finalmente marido e esposa, Li pegou o delicado rosto de sua mulher agora e a olhou com ternura.

Syaoran: 'Eu te amo, minha flor.'

Sakura (mal controlando as lágrimas): 'Eu também te amo, meu pequeno lobo.'

            Ele se inclinou e a beijou levemente. Tomoyo mal conseguia parar de chorar e teve que ser amparada por Eriol, que temia que a esposa grávida passasse mal. Shaolin olhava a tudo com um misto de curiosidade e espanto. Meilyn também chorava acompanhada pelo quarteto escandaloso das irmãs Li.  Yelan sorria e secava as discretas lágrimas que molhavam o seu rosto. Olhou para o seu neto no colo de Tomoyo e sorriu.

            Sakura e Syaoran, de mãos dadas, caminharam felizes no meio dos convidados que jogavam arroz e pétalas de rosas lhes desejando muita sorte, harmonia e amor, muito amor...

_(You're still the one)  
You're still the one I run to  
The one that I belong to  
You're still the one I want for life  
(You're still the one)  
You're still the one that I love  
The only one I dream of  
You're still the one I kiss good night_

_Looks like we made it  
Look how far we've come my baby..._

**N/A:**

*** Barulho de fogos de artifício ainda explodindo! ***

_FINALMENTE!!!! Depois de mais de 50 capítulos, Sakura e Syaoran se casaram!!!! Ai que emoção!!!! Eu fico emocionada em casamentos, dever ser porque o idiota do meu namorado nunca vai se coçar em me pedir em casamento! Buáááááá!!!!!_

Syaoran: 'Deve ser porque ele sabe a casa de marimbondos que está se metendo.'

Kath (estática de susto): 'O que você disse?'

Syaoran (aproximando-se): 'Que eu entendo perfeitamente o Felipe. Veja bem, o rapaz é gente boa, é jovem, curte a vida... para que ele vai querer se casar agora?'

Kath (catando o queixo que estava no chão): 'Eu não acredito que você falou isso! Logo você!'

Sakura (parando ao meu lado): 'Homens... não liga não Kath, eles são todos iguais e se defendem até a morte.'

Kath (fungando): 'Mas eu sou tão boazinha para o Felipe... por que ele não me pede em casamento? Buáááá!'

Sakura (colocando uma mão no meu ombro para me passar apoio): 'Calma, companheira.  Tenho certeza que você irá conseguir. É só pegá-lo com jeito.'

Syoaran: 'Assim como você me pegou?'

Sakura (desviando sua atenção para Li): 'O que você disse?'

Kath (fungando mais ainda): 'Que você o pegou de jeito.'

Sakura: 'Está insinuando que eu engravidei de propósito?!'

Syaoran (balançando as mãos a frente do corpo e rindo sem graça): 'Claro que não, querida.'

            Sakura dá um soco na cara dele fazendo o rapaz voar para longe. Depois vira-se para Kath que está com os olhos arregalados.

Sakura (batendo uma mão na outra): 'Está vendo como a gente tem que tratá-los, Kath?'

Kath (sorrindo sem graça): 'Acho que sim... (saindo de fininho)... Bem acho que vou... vou continuar com as minhas notas finais, certo?'

_Vale a pena dar uma olhada na tradução desta música de Shania Twain porque ela é muito lindinha e tem tudo haver com Sakura e Li desta série! Eu ia colocar o link aqui, mas aí lembrei que o ff.net é meio sensível para colocar links, mas é só ir no site vagalume que lá com certeza tem a tradução._

_Bem aqui termina a primeira parte da terceira fase desta história. Vocês não imaginam como estou feliz em publicar finalmente este capítulo! Espero que tenham gostado! No próximo capítulo.... _

Tomoyo (puxando-me pelo braço): 'Conta não, Kath! Deixe-os ficarem curiosos.'

Kath: 'Mas tadinhos... você anda muito má, Tomoyo.'

Tomoyo (com aquelas estrelinhas nos olhos): 'É que é mais emocionante quando há mistério.'

Eriol: 'Isso eu tenho que concordar.'

Kath (revoltando-se): 'O que está acontecendo que todo mundo resolveu dar palpites agora nas minhas notas, hem?'

Eriol: 'Por que está tão nervosa, querida Kath?'

Kath: 'Ah não vem com este papo mole, Eriol! Cai fora todo mundo das minhas notas!'

Tomoyo (afastando-se): 'Vamos lá querido. Aquela história de casamento deixou-a sensível.'

Eriol (saindo de fininho também): 'Mulheres... aposto como ela é daquelas que cai no braço na hora do buquê.'

Kath: 'E caio mesmo! A Sakura é que foi uma sacana e jogou para a Chiharu de propósito!!!!'

_Hehehe Desculpa... bem... continuando... aguardo vocês na próxima semana para continuar esta história. Alguns personagens super fofos irão aparecer no próximo capítulo! Espero vocês._

_Gostaria de agradecer imensamente a Rô e a Patty que me deram a oportunidade de falar um pouco mais de mim e de meus fics no blogg cerejeira. Valeu meninas!  Quero ver quem será o próximo entrevistado!_

Kero: 'Claro que serei eu! Quem mais é tão lindo e maravilhoso como eu?!'

Kath (com uma gota na cabeça): 'Ai ai ai... ele estava demorando para dar o ar da sua graça...'

Kero: 'Sabe dona Kath, estou terrivelmente magoado com você! Você me negligenciou nesta primeira parte toda de Feiticeiros III.'

Kath: 'Desculpa, Kero, mas é que eu falei mais dos protagonistas...'

Kero: 'Espera aí! Eu também sou um protagonista!'

Kath (sorrindo sem graça): 'Kero você é um coadjuvante.'

Kero (arregalando os olhos): 'O QUÊ?!!!'

Kath (tentando acalmar o bichinho): 'Bem Kero o fic é Feiticeiros, e os feiticeiros são Sakura e Li.'

Kero: 'Mas eu sou uma criatura mágica.'

Kath (tentando ser solidária): 'Eu sei Kero! Olha se eu te disser que os seus olhos castanhos são muito mais bonitos do que de qualquer um, você ficaria feliz?'

Kero (fungando): 'Eles são dourados...'

Kath (rindo sem graça): 'He he he, isso seus olhos dourados são lindos...'

Kero: 'Mais bonitos do que daquele Tao Ren?'

Kath (cruzando os braços): 'Ah também não vamos exagerar, né?'

Kero: 'Buáááá!'

_Hoje está difícil de terminar esta nota! Bem, quero mandar beijos para Andy Gramp, Andréa Meiouh, Diana-Lua, Daí, Nay, Miaka,  Yoruki, Rachelzinha, Nina, Yuki, Yuri, Rogan Peve, Fabrini, Bruna e todos que estão acompanhando este fic._

Yukito: 'Eu também posso mandar beijos?'

Kath (franzindo a testa e com olhar assassino): 'Não.'

Touya (parando ao meu lado): 'Deixa ele, Kath.'

Kath: 'Este goiabinha não vai falar nas minhas notas!'

Touya (passando um braço sobre os meus ombros): 'E se eu pedir?'

Kath (vermelha como tomate maduro): 'Bem... ai... Hã... se você pedir....'

Touya (abaixando-se e parando o rosto pertinho do meu): 'Você é uma gracinha, sabia? Se o Felipe não te pedir em casamento, gostaria de dar uma voltinha?'

            Kath estática sem conseguir respirar fitando Touya. Ai ai ai...

Yukito: 'Bem eu quero mandar um beijo especial para o meu querido amigo Touya...'

Kath (agarrando-o pelo pescoço e balançando de um lado para o outro): 'MORTE AO YUKITO!!!'

_Beijos a todos,_

_Kath Klein_

**Recado da Rô:**

Ahahahah......ahahahahah.....hihihihihi...... Rô...ahahah.....sem...ahahahah....ar.....ahahahah....de tanto.....ihihihihi...rir......

Inspirando, expirando....voltei ao normal..... 

Gente, a Kath odeia mesmo o Yuki..... ele não tem vez nem nas notas..... coitado.... 

Esse capítulo, ficou super, híper, mega.....passei uma tarde revisando, e morri de rir em algumas situações, a parte que o Syaoran chega p pedir Sakura em casamento ficou ótima, bem melhor que a anterior Kath.....

Pessoal, quero agradecer a quem foi no blogg nos visitar, a quem deixou comentários, a quem mandou e-mails, valeu.... Mas continuem indo, pq sempre tem ótimas novidades sobre animes, e algumas maluquices também..... essa parte é comigo...eheheheh...

Não poderia deixar de colocar....

BEM VINDA DE VOLTA ANDY.... ESTÁVAMOS MORRENDO DE SAUDADES....

Beijos

Rô


	9. O Primeiro Filho

Capítulo 09: O Primeiro Filho

_"Estou aqui não porque deva estar_

_nem porque me sinta cativo, nesta situação_

_mas porque prefiro estar contigo_

_a estar em qualquer outro lugar no mundo inteiro"._

            Sakura estacionou o carro na garagem e saltou. Olhou de relance para sua casa branca. Sorriu de leve observando como ela estava bonita. Desde que Syaoran havia ido morar nela, parecia que havia uma aura de felicidade rodeando a casa. A mesma felicidade que ela sentia todos os dias da sua vida. A jovem mulher suspirou  antes de trancar o carro e caminhar até a entrada da casa. Tirou a chave de dentro da bolsa e abriu. O ambiente estava vazio e escuro. Franziu a testa de leve estranhando o esquecimento de Miaka em acender as luzes da sala. A menina que cuidava de Shaolin enquanto ela trabalhava até mais tarde era muito atenciosa, mas como todas as jovens, tinha a cabeça um pouco nas nuvens, principalmente quando estava apaixonada. 

Sakura: 'Miaka!'

            Estranhou mais ainda o silêncio. Sentiu uma leve pressão no peito e um desespero louco. Largou a bolsa num canto e começou a correr pela casa chamando a jovem. Subiu correndo as escadas que levavam ao segundo andar e praticamente invadiu o quarto o filho. 

Sakura: 'Shaolin! Miaka!' Droga, onde vocês estão?!'

            A jovem mãe olhou para o quarto do filho completamente arrumado. A cama estava com alguns brinquedos sobre ela e a escrivaninha com o material da escola espalhado. Foi até o móvel e viu os cadernos do filho abertos. Ele estava fazendo o dever de casa antes de ter evaporado. Sakura saiu do quarto e foi até o seu, acendeu a luz iluminando o ambiente e reparou que o terno do marido estava sobre a poltrona que havia no cômodo. 

Sakura: 'Syaoran já chegou? Onde estão todos, então?! Custava terem colocado um recado? Custava terem me ligado?!'

            Ela já começava a xingar o marido quando ouviu vozes vindo da sala e a risada gostosa de uma criança invadindo o ambiente. Ela correu até a beirada da escada onde pôde finalmente ver o marido e o filho conversando animadamente, Miaka estava ao lado deles.

Sakura: 'Bonito, né?! Eu aqui procurando vocês como louca e vocês estavam passeando!'

            Syaoran levantou os olhos, sorriu de lado vendo a esposa com o rosto contrariado e com as mãos na cintura.

Shaolin: 'Acho que ela está brava, não?'

Syaoran: 'Pode ter certeza.'

            O menino foi até a mãe que ainda os olhava com desaprovação. 

Shaolin: 'Pensávamos que chegaríamos antes da senhora, mãe.'

Sakura (olhando o filho): 'Pensaram errado.'

Shaolin: 'Mãe, fomos ver o amistoso entre o Japão e a China!'

Sakura (olhando para o marido): 'Futebol? Você levou nosso filho para um estádio abarrotado de gente?'

Syaoran (franzindo a testa): 'Ele estava comigo, Sakura. Acha que eu deixaria que alguma coisa acontecesse ao nosso filho?'

Miaka: 'Eu também fui, senhora Li. Fiquei de olho no Shaolin o tempo todo.'

Shaolin: 'Hei, mãe! Eu deixei de ser um bebê a algum tempo. Pelo que eu saiba já sei até ir ao banheiro sozinho.'

Sakura: 'Não seja debochado comigo, Shaolin!'

            O menino soltou um longo suspiro e fitou o pai que balançou a cabeça de leve, não adiantava eles discutirem com Sakura. Shaolin tinha a impressão que a mãe sempre o veria engatinhando pela sala. 

Shaolin: 'Eu vou tomar um banho...'

            Sakura observou o garoto entrando no quarto dele e fechando a porta. Voltou-se para o marido que começava a subir as escadas em sua direção.

Sakura: 'Não foi certo o que você fez.'

Syaoran (parando a frente dela): 'Desculpe-me por não tê-la avisada, mas realmente pensei que chegaríamos antes de você, agora não há motivo algum para você ficar com esta cara porque eu o levei para ver um jogo de futebol.'

            Ele lhe deu um beijo na testa e seguindo o exemplo do filho foi tomar banho também. Eles haviam se divertido muito no estádio lotado. Assim que ela viu a porta do seu quarto fechando voltou sua atenção a Miaka.

Sakura (descendo as escadas): 'Você poderia ter ligado para o meu celular, Miaka. Fiquei muito preocupada quando cheguei e a casa estava vazia e escura.'

Miaka: 'Perdoe-me senhora. Mas o senhor Li chegou aqui tão entusiasmado que acabamos nos esquecendo.'

            "Ótimo, esqueceram de mim! A mulher da casa!", Sakura pensou aborrecida. Resolveu dar o assunto por encerrado. Miaka não tinha culpa, pelo menos não tinha a culpa integralmente. Falaria como o marido mais tarde.

Sakura: 'Bem, acho que já pode ir. Pode deixar que eu cuido de tudo agora.'

Maika: 'Está certo. Então até, senhora Li.'

Sakura: 'Até!'

            A menina passou pela porta e a fechou. Sakura foi até ela e trancou por precaução. Já havia rumores que estavam assaltando algumas residências por Tomoeda, não seria prudente não trancá-la. 

Voz (vindo de dentro da mochila de Shaolin, literalmente jogada no chão): 'Será que alguém pode me tirar daqui? Eu vou morrer sufocado!'

            Sakura sorriu reconhecendo a voz mal humorada de Kero. Ela se abaixou e abriu o zíper. De dentro da mochila infantil um ursinho de pelúcia amarelo apareceu com a cara mais zangada do mundo.

Kero (voando): 'O Shaolin sempre me esquece dentro da mochila! Só podia ser filho do moleque mesmo!'

Sakura (depois de rir um pouquinho): 'Ele voltou muito entusiasmado do jogo.'

Kero (fechando a cara): 'Aquele jogo roubado! Não sei porque ele está feliz!'

            Traduzindo: Se Kero diz que o jogo foi uma droga então é porque a China ganhou. 

Sakura: 'Você também podia ter me ligado avisando, né?'

            Kero perdeu a fala. Ficou estático um tempo como se estivesse congelado e depois havia quebrado em mil pedacinhos.

Kero: 'Hã... veja bem Sakura... futebol é algo... como posso lhe explicar?'

Sakura (caminhando para a cozinha): 'Está bem, Kero, não precisa explicar.'

Kero (voando até ela): 'Está brava, Sakura?'

Sakura (abrindo a geladeira): 'Brava? Eu? Imagina! Eu estou irada! Como vocês puderam fazer isso comigo?! Eu já estava arrancando os meus cabelos de preocupação! Estava quase tendo um ataque cardíaco!'

Kero (voando para trás assustado): 'Hei Sakura, calma aí! Não é para tanto!'

            Ela fechou os olhos e inspirou e espirou umas dez vezes até voltar a abrir os olhos mais calma.

Sakura: 'Acho que estou melhor.'

Kero (erguendo uma sobrancelha): 'Você tem certeza que é só aos 50 anos a menopausa?'

Sakura (jogando o pano de prato nele): 'Está me chamando de neurótica?'

Kero (saindo de fininho): 'Eu? Imagina Sakurinha... eu vou ver se os moleques precisam de ajuda no banho...'

            Sakura observou o bichinho alado se afastando. Soltou um longo suspiro e olhou para a geladeira novamente. Precisava arrumar alguma coisa para o jantar e não tinha a menor idéia do que ia fazer. A única coisa que vinha na sua mente era dar um soco no nariz do marido por ele ter lhe dado um susto enorme. Ele sabia que ela era super protetora com o filho, podia ter lhe poupado um pouco  mais de cabelos brancos.

Sakura (olhando-se pelo reflexo do vidro da janela e mexendo nos cabelos): 'Será que já estou com cabelos brancos?'

* * *

            Li estava lendo alguns relatórios na cama quando ouviu o barulho da esposa entrando no quarto. Levantou os olhos para ela e ajeitou os óculos de leitura que haviam escorregado pelo nariz. Sakura passou por ele enrolada na toalha e abriu o armário buscando a camisola para dormir.

Sakura: 'Shaolin já dormiu?'

Syaoran: 'Acabei de colocá-lo na cama.'

Sakura (desenrolando a toalha): 'O que fez hoje não foi certo, Syaoran. Você deveria ter me avisado.'

Syaoran (rodando os olhos, impaciente): 'Consegui os ingressos em cima da hora. Pensei que nem fosse dar tempo de ir. Você sabe como eu e Shaolin gostamos de futebol. Perder um amistoso da seleção da China seria uma tremenda sacanagem.'

Sakura (vestindo a camisola): 'Shaolin é japonês.'

Syaoran (fazendo uma careta): 'Mas tem sangue chinês. Não é a toa que não é um mosca morta como os meninos daqui.'

            Sakura virou-se para o marido com os olhos em chamas.

Sakura: 'Hei eu sou japonesa, esqueceu? Vivemos no Japão, lembra?

 Syaoran: 'Ah Sakura, para com isso! Está criando uma tempestade num copo de água. Venha! (ele bateu de leve na cama) Vamos dormir.'

            Sakura balançou a cabeça de leve e foi até ele ajoelhando ao seu lado na cama. Li levantou um braço e afastou uma mecha do cabelo da esposa que tampava um dos belos olhos de esmeralda.

Syaoran: 'Tem que controlar esta super proteção que você tem como o nosso filho. Shaolin não é mais um bebê e daqui a pouco tempo já deixará de ser criança. Ele já está com onze anos, Sakura.'

            Ela soltou um longo suspiro desanimada.

Sakura: 'Acho que nunca vou me acostumar com a idéia de que ele está crescendo. E de maneira tão rápida! Eu fecho os olhos e consigo vê-lo ainda engatinhando pela casa.'

Syaoran (sorrindo): 'Que tal a gente ter outro bebê?'

Sakura (arregalando os olhos): 'Outro?'

Syaoran (fechando os relatórios e colocando-os de lado): 'Isso. Somos jovens ainda, Sakura. Podemos ter mais uma penca de filhos.'

Sakura (erguendo uma sobrancelha): 'Uma penca de filhos? Vê se isso é coisa para se falar!'

            Syaoran riu um pouco e empurrou a esposa delicadamente para trás, ficando por cima dela.

Syaoran: 'O que acha de começarmos a providenciar um segundo filho agora?'

Sakura (vermelha): 'Syaoran... Shaolin pode acordar...'

Syaoran: 'Ele pulou e gritou tanto hoje que dormirá como uma pedra. Ele não vai acordar nem que o céu desabe, minha flor.'

            Ele começou a beijá-la de forma delicada no pescoço, contornando o queixo da esposa com os lábios e fazendo com que ela perdesse o controle.

Sakura: 'Droga, Syaoran... não dá para se ter uma conversa séria com você...'

            O rapaz sorriu de lado vendo que a esposa já estava completamente entregue as carícias dele. Sem falar mais nada a fez sua novamente, não cansaria nunca de provar daquele corpo tão amado e desejado.

* * *

            No horizonte apenas via-se o céu em chamas e a terra seca que se arrastava por toda a eternidade. Nenhuma vida, nenhuma cor, nada. Tudo era estéril e morto. 

Voz: 'Kazuo!'

            Um rapaz de cabelos negros e grandes olhos castanhos que estava sentado numa pedra observando aquela mórbida paisagem se levantou e virou-se para quem o chamava.

Kazuo: 'O que foi?'

            Ele desceu da pedra e observou a figura bela de uma mulher, com longos cabelos vermelhos como as chamas do céu daquele lugar se aproximando devagar.

Voz: 'Estava procurando-o. Vamos agora invadir os domínios de Mohr. Todos estão esperando por você.'

            Kazuo soltou um longo suspiro e desviou os olhos da mulher. Mostrava-se nitidamente entediado com a sua vida.

Kazuo: 'Estou de saco cheio deste negócio de dominar o mundo das trevas.'

            Assim que terminou de proferir aquelas palavras sentiu um forte tapa na cara rendendo-lhe um pequeno corte no canto dos lábios.

Mulher: 'Está louco? Você é meu filho! O senhor do mundo das trevas! Foi apenas para isso que você nasceu!'

Kazuo (encarando-a): 'Quem lhe disse que eu quero dominar esta porcaria de mundo?!' Olhe! Olhe para esta porcaria! (ele falou apontando para o horizonte que até pouco tempo observava) Não há nada aqui! Só estas almas nojentas rastejantes e demônios idiotas e fracos!'

            Os dois fitaram-se por um longo tempo até o rapaz soltar um suspiro desanimado e afastar da mulher.

Kazuo: 'Eu detesto este lugar.'

Mulher: 'Não se preocupe meu querido.'

            Ela falou aproximando-se dele. Parou a sua frente e acariciou o rosto sério do rapaz com suavidade, seu polegar limpou o filete de sangue que escorria pelo canto da boca dele. Ficando na ponta dos pés, roçou de leve seus lábios nos de Kazuo, afastando-se logo em seguida.

Mulher (com um sorriso malicioso): 'Você é tão parecido com o seu pai...'

Kazuo (franziu a testa): 'Quem é meu pai?'

            A mulher parou de sorrir e o fitou séria.

Mulher: 'Assim que derrotarmos todos os grandes demônios e absorver a energia maligna deles teremos força suficiente para abrir uma brecha e então sairemos desta porcaria de mundo como você mesmo diz.'

Kazuo (como se repetisse a mesma ladainha): 'E então conquistaremos o universo dos humanos.'

Mulher: 'Isso mesmo. E você será o rei de todos os universos. Um a um os conquistaremos.'

            A mulher deu uma longa gargalhada enquanto o rapaz voltou a olhar para o céu vermelho.

Kazuo: 'Você ainda não me disse quem é meu pai.'

Mulher: 'Eu sou sua mãe e é apenas isso que importa.'

Kazuo: 'Não! Você volta e meia solta que eu sou parecido com ele, mas nem você, nem ninguém me fala quem é ele!'

Mulher: 'Seu pai está morto porque é um covarde! Porque mesmo sendo um demônio tinha sentimentos de um humano estúpido! Agora pare com esta conversa idiota! Vá se preparar pois vamos invadir daqui a pouco, os domínios de Mohr e eu não quero perder muitos demônios.'

            O rapaz afastou-se ainda terrivelmente incomodado com o temperamento da mãe. Ela sempre xingava o pai do rapaz dizendo que ele era um fraco e idiota. Olhou de relance para as mãos onde podia ver uma leve aura púrpura rodeando-as. Ele sabia que aquele poder não era herança da mãe, era de seu pai. Ele era o demônio mais temido do mundo das trevas porque seu pai havia lhe deixado um poder impressionante.

Voz: 'Preocupado, garoto?'

            Kazuo levantou os olhos e fitou o grande demônio que sempre o acompanhava. Sorriu de leve para ele.

Kazuo: 'Você sabe que não fico preocupado com pouca coisa, Arthas. Mohr não vai nos dar tanto trabalho como minha mãe acha.'

Arthas (aproximando-se dele): 'Então por que está com esta cara?'

Kazuo: 'Ela novamente xingou o meu pai.'

            Arthas soltou um longo suspiro. Abaixou os olhos observando a areia abaixo de seus pés.

Kazuo: 'Não se preocupe, não vou forçar você a me dizer nada sobre ele.'

Arthas: 'Seu pai foi um grande demônio, Kazuo, o mais forte que este mundo já teve. Dominou todos os cantos do inferno destruindo todas as brechas...'

Kazuo (rodando os olhos): 'É eu já sei disso.'

Arthas: 'Foi realmente uma pena que ele tenha nos deixado.'

Voz: 'Ele e a pequena...'

            Os dois olharam para trás onde um vulto se aproximava envolto numa manta velha e maltrapilha.

Arthas: 'Também sente falta deles, Kuoto?' 

Kuoto: 'Apenas da Pequena. Gostaria de um dia voltar a ver aqueles belos olhos cor de esmeralda.'

Kazuo (depois de soltar uma longa gargalhada): 'Cara, demônio apaixonado é um saco, não?'

            Arthas riu com gosto acompanhado do rapaz, apenas Kuoto permanecia calado é sério.

Kuoto (entre os dentes): 'Insuportável igual a Devillus.'

Arthas: 'Vamos logo. A madame gelo já deve está tendo um ataque pela nossa demora.'

Kazuo: 'Você não gosta mesmo dela, não é?'

Arthas (passando o braço pelos ombros do rapaz): 'Olha garoto, Midoriko pode até ser a sua mãe, mas ainda bem que você não puxou a ela.'

Kazuo: 'Sei...'

Kuoto: 'Vamos logo, cavalheiros. Temos umas cabeças de monstros para cortar.'

* * *

            Sangue, morte, gritos. Li levantou-se apoiado na espada completamente banhada de sangue. Seu corpo estava completamente dolorido e alguma coisa o fazia sentir fisgadas quase enlouquecedoras. Com muito esforço ficou de pé observando o mar de corpos de criaturas horrendas caídas pelo chão. Todas praticamente mutiladas. 

Voz: 'Você está bem garoto?'

            Ele virou-se para trás onde um demônio grande com apenas um braço estava parado. 

Syaoran: 'Quem... quem é você?'

            A imagem ficou distorcida de repente. Li sentiu-se zonzo e fraco. Caiu de joelhos no chão finalmente largando a espada ao seu lado.

Voz (feminina): 'Finalmente você voltou para mim... eu sabia que você voltaria para mim, Devillus.'

Syaoran (atordoado): 'Devillus?'

            Ele sentiu as mãos suaves de uma mulher pelas suas costas nuas fazendo-lhe uma leve carícia sobre sua pele coberta por vários ferimentos.

Voz: 'Eu sempre estive lhe esperando...' (ela falou beijando a face do guerreiro)

Syaoran: 'O que está acontecendo? Quem são vocês? Onde eu estou?!'

            Ele levantou os olhos tentando ver alguma coisa mas havia muita poeira e fumaça impedindo que visse pouco mais de dois metros a sua frente. Porém seus olhos cravaram na imagem de um rapaz alto parado a sua frente e o encarando de forma séria. Por alguns segundos teve a impressão de que conhecia aqueles olhos tão penetrantes.

            Li levantou-se da cama suando. Sakura, que estava dormindo sobre o peito do marido levou um susto. Ela se esticou até alcançar o abajur e o acendeu para iluminar o quarto. Olhou para Li que estava sentado na cama com os olhos fixos para o colchão. A respiração dele era irregular e ofegante.

Sakura: 'Outro pesadelo?'

            Ele apenas confirmou com a cabeça.

Sakura (passando de leve a mão nas costas do marido): 'Isto está cada vez mais freqüente...'

            Li arregalou de leve os olhos lembrando-se do mesmo gesto daquela mulher em seus sonhos. Quem era ela? Quem eram aquelas pessoas? Quem afinal era Devillus? Quem seria aquele rapaz que tantas vezes via em seus sonhos?

Sakura: 'Vou preparar um chá para você.'

            Sakura afastou-se do marido já pronta para sair da cama quando ele a pegou pelo pulso fazendo-a levar um susto.

Syaoran: 'Fique comigo. Não quero chá.'

            Ela sorriu de forma meiga para ele. Deitou-se na cama e Li apoiou sua cabeça no peito dela abraçando a cintura da esposa.

Sakura (mexendo nos cabelos rebeldes do marido): 'O que tanto sonha, Syaoran?'

Syaoran (mentindo): 'Eu não lembro.'

            Sakura soltou um longo suspiro, sabia que ele mentia, mas não queria forçá-lo a lhe contar. Os dois haviam decidido esquecer sobre o passado sombrio que Eriol lhes revelara, viveriam apenas com as lembranças que possuíam. Não se esforçariam nem um pouco para recuperar algo que provavelmente fora dolorido para ambos. Eles tinham um ao outro, e agora tinham Shaolin. Aquilo já era muito mais do que desejariam para serem felizes.

Sakura: 'Eu te amo, Syaoran. E sempre estarei ao seu lado.'

            Ela não soube porque falou aquilo, mas alguma coisa dentro do seu peito dizia que era aquilo que o marido precisava ouvir e que aquelas palavras de alguma forma lhe tranqüilizariam. Mal sabia ela que estava completamente certa disso.

            Syaoran apertou mais forte a cintura da esposa entre seus braços.

Syaoran: 'Eu também.'

* * *

            Uma menina corria como louca pelos cômodos de um antigo casarão no subúrbio de Londres. Vestida com o uniforme de uma tradicional escola católica inglesa ela penetrava pelos ambientes ricamente decorados com obras de artes e livros antigos. Sem querer esbarrou numa estante fazendo com que um vaso provavelmente do século passado cambaleasse de um lado para o outro.

Menina: 'Ops...'

            Foi tudo que a menina conseguiu dizer antes de se jogar no chão para tentar salvar o raríssimo vaso. Porém suas mãozinhas não foram suficientes para amortecer o impacto e milhares de caquinhos coloridos espalharam-se no chão. 

            A música clássica cantada por uma voz que mais parecia de anjo parou de repente.

Menina (levantando-se e sacudindo um pouco a saia pregueada): 'Estou ferrada...'

            A porta do cômodo se abriu fazendo a garota cogitar em sair correndo e se esconder atrás do sofá ou debaixo da mesa e assim fingir que não fora ela quem quebrara tão estimada peça.

Tomoyo: 'Marie Elizabeth Hiraguizawa! Eu não acredito que você conseguiu quebrar mais uma peça da coleção do seu pai!'

Marie (arrastando o pé de um lado para o outro com carinha de inocente): 'Bem... foi sem querer...'

Tomoyo (indo até a menina): 'Mas é incrível como é desastrada!'

            Tomoyo observou a menina para verificar se não havia nenhum machucado nela. Arregalou os olhos de leve observando que um pouco abaixo do cotovelo havia um pequeno corte provocado por algum caquinho.

Tomoyo (pegando a mão dela): 'Vamos limpar este machucado e vamos rezar para o seu pai não dar falta de mais este vaso.'

Marie: 'Tem tantos... duvido que ele perceba a falta de um... a não ser que ele use os poderes mágicos dele!' (ela falou soltando uma risadinha)

Tomoyo: 'Muito engraçadinha você, senhorita Marie. A última vez que você quebrou uma coisa do seu pai, ele lhe colocou de castigo por uma semana.'

Marie: 'Mas não fui eu!'

Tomoyo (olhando séria a filha): 'Não gosto que minta para mim!'

Marie: 'Oras, não estou mentindo... como a senhora pode dizer que estou mentindo se ninguém viu quem quebrou o relógio do papai.'

Tomoyo: 'Seu pai disse que foi você quem quebrou.'

Marie (ajeitando os óculos de aro fino): 'Cara mamãe, se o papai tem poderes realmente mágicos de ver as coisas, inclusive o futuro, não seria lógico ele ver que alguém deixaria cair o relógio e então ele mudaria o objeto de lugar?'

            Tomoyo parou de caminhar e encarou a filha que sorria de forma enigmática igual ao pai.

Tomoyo: 'Acho que este negócio de magia está mexendo demais com a sua cabeça. Daqui a pouco vai achar que Hogwarts existe de verdade e vai querer estudar lá.'

Marie: 'Por que não? Aposto que o Harry Potter é muito bonitinho! Ele deve ser lindo com aqueles olhos verde!'

Tomoyo (sorrindo de lado): 'Se seu pai ouve você falando uma coisa destas...'

Marie: 'Tenho amigas que já têm até namoradinhos, mamãe!'

Tomoyo: 'Como? Mas você estuda num colégio católico. Só para meninas!'

Marie (balançando a cabeça de leve): 'Até parece que isso é barreira.'

Tomoyo (franzindo a testa): 'Esta juventude está perdida.'

            Marie riu com gosto acompanhada pela mãe.

Eriol (entrando no cômodo onde as duas estavam): 'O que está acontecendo aqui?'

            Tomoyo parou de rir e encarou o marido que estava com Nakuru ao seu lado.  Ela rodou os olhos imaginando que agora que ele flagrou a filha na cena do crime ficaria mais complicado de salvá-la de mais uma semana de castigo. A menina escondeu-se involuntariamente atrás das pernas da mãe, achando que assim ela pudesse lhe servir de proteção contra o pai. Marie tinha muito medo do pai, pois tinha certeza que ele sabia de tudo, inclusive que fora ela quem quebrara todos os objetos até hoje da casa, a mãe era mais fácil de enrolar.

            Eriol desviou os olhos delas e fitou por alguns segundos os caquinhos coloridos espalhados pelo chão.

Eriol: 'Lá se vai o vaso da dinastia Ming. Quase 1000 anos de história...' (falou desolado)

Marie: 'Eu posso colar... aprendi a fazer colagem hoje na escola.'

            Eriol não sabia se ria ou se chorava da situação. Se não fosse trágica com certeza seria cômica. Achou melhor fazer o que sempre fez, fitar a filha de forma séria para que assim ela entendesse que fez algo muito feio e que se arrependesse. Apesar de que esta tática não estava funcionando direito ultimamente, daqui a pouco ele não teria muito mais coisas na sua casa.

Nakuru (indo até a menina): 'Você está bem Marie? Não se machucou?'

            Marie arregalou os olhos de leve. Sim, o machucado! Poderia usá-lo para que pai tivesse mais piedade dela.

Marie (fazendo cara de choro): 'Ai ai ai... está doendo muito o meu braço...' (ela falou mostrando o braço direito)

Nakuru (analisando o membro da menina): 'Onde está o machucado?'

Marie (percebendo que deu o braço errado e trocando rapidamente): 'Este daqui... ai ai ai... está doendo muito Nakuru...'

Nakuru: 'Vamos lá que eu vou fazer um curativo e já vou limpar esta bagunça.'

Marie (depois de uma falsa fungada): 'Não se preocupa, Nakuru. Eu vou sobreviver...'

Eriol: 'Quem não sobreviveu foi o meu vaso...'

Tomoyo: 'Querido... foi sem querer... ela não faria de propósito.'

            Eriol fitou a esposa com carinho, Marie tinha uma ótima advogada de defesa. Como brigar com ela com uma mulher tão encantadora a encobrindo? 

Eriol: 'Vá limpar este machucado, Marie. Depois conversamos!'

            A menina quase saiu correndo em direção ao banheiro.

Eriol: 'E sem correr! Por Deus, tenha pena das minhas relíquias!'

            Marie parou de correr e começou a caminhar devagar, quase que em câmera lenta. Nakuru foi atrás dela para a ajudar a fazer o curativo. Assim que ela passou pela porta, Tomoyo enlaçou o braço do esposo e apoiou a cabeça no ombro dele.

Tomoyo: 'Ela está crescendo rápido demais.'

Eriol: 'Os meus vasos que o digam...'

            Os dois riram um pouco, até Tomoyo fitar um porta-retrato na estante onde havia a foto de uma família muito querida. Ela foi até lá e pegou o objeto passando delicadamente a mão pelo vidro que protegia a foto.

Tomoyo: 'Estou com saudades de Sakura e do nosso afilhado, Eriol.'

Eriol (caminhando até a esposa): 'Eu também. A muito tempo não os vemos, não?'

Tomoyo (depois de um longo suspiro): 'Shaolin deve estar enorme.'

Eriol (abrindo um leve sorriso): 'Provavelmente.'

Tomoyo: 'Por que não vamos visitá-los nas férias, Eriol? Marie entra de férias nas próximas semanas e eu posso pedir um tempo nas gravações do cd.'

            Eriol ficou em silêncio, não queria contar para a esposa, mas já estava com intenção de ir para Tomoeda por estes dias. No entanto não era apenas pela saudade que sentia dos amigos, mas porque pressentia que alguma coisa estava para acontecer. Só que a última coisa que queria era levar a esposa e a filha para lá.

Eriol: 'Vamos ver, Tomoyo.'

            Ela deu um rápido beijo nos lábios do marido antes de colocar o porta-retrato no lugar, porém assim que virou-se para ele sentiu as mãos do esposo enlaçar sua cintura e os lábios dele comprimir os seus num beijo mais profundo. Fechou os olhos enlaçando o pescoço do amado.

* * *

            Sakura estava servindo o café da manhã quando um pequeno furacão entrou pela cozinha.

Shaolin: 'Eu estou atrasado! O papai já saiu?!'

            Sakura sorriu para o filho e se abaixou para lhe dar um estalado beijo na testa.

Sakura: 'Ainda não! Você está com sorte hoje.'

Shaolin (ajudando a mãe a colocar as coisas na mesa): 'Ainda bem... o Kero esqueceu de me acordar hoje.'

Kero (entrando na cozinha): 'Moleque mentiroso! Eu acordei você a quase meia hora atrás!'

Shaolin (virando-se para Sakura e mexendo os lábios): 'Ele é louco.'

            Ela riu tentando se controlar para não despertar a fúria do poderoso Kerberus.

Sakura (sentando-se à mesa): 'Conseguiu fazer todos os deveres de casa?'

            O garoto arregalou de leve os olhos, era claro que não tinha conseguido fazer nada, pois depois do jogo a única coisa que conseguiu fazer foi ficar jogando na cara do Kero que a seleção chinesa é superior à seleção japonesa. O trabalho escolar ficou em segundo, ou melhor, em terceiro plano, pois o segundo era conseguir comer o bolo de morango antes do bichano devorá-lo.

Shaolin (tentando passar credibilidade em suas palavras): 'Vai haver um intervalo antes da aula de matemática. É tempo suficiente para eu terminar de fazer as lições, mamãe. Não se preocupe, tenho tudo sob controle.'

Sakura (erguendo uma sobrancelha): 'Sob controle?'

Shaolin (servindo-se de algumas panquecas): 'Isso mesmo. E o papai? Não vai descer?'

            Sakura olhou para trás na esperança de ver o marido descer para tomar o desjejum com a família, mas pelo jeito ele ainda estava se arrumando. 

Shaolin: 'Aconteceu alguma coisa?'

            Sakura virou-se para o menino balançando as mãos à frente.

Sakura (nervosa): 'Claro que não! Seu pai está ótimo! Eu vou lá em cima para dar uma bronca nele por estar atrasado.'

            O menino olhou para mãe, não precisava ser muito esperto para saber que ela estava mentindo descaradamente. Deu de ombros, mesmo que perguntasse, ela não ia responder.

Sakura (levantando-se da mesa): 'Por favor, vá comendo, Shaolin. Senão vai se atrasar para o colégio.'

Kero: 'Ainda bem que ela não resolveu fazer-nos esperar aquele moleque.'

            Shaolin sorriu do comentário do amigo, agradeceu a comida e assim como Kero colocou um pedação de panqueca com geléia na boca.

            Sakura bateu de leve na porta do quarto e entrou logo sem seguida. Syaoran estava sentado na cama inerte em seus pensamentos. "Malditos pesadelos", ela pensou para si. Toda vez que o marido tinha um, ele ficava quase o dia inteiro daquela maneira. Era nestas horas que parecia que um abismo enorme abria-se entre eles.

Sakura: 'Shaolin já está tomando o café. Achei melhor ele ir se adiantando ou pode se atrasar para o colégio.'

Syaoran: 'Fez bem, eu não estou com fome hoje.'

Sakura (sentando ao lado dele na cama): 'Não posso fazer nada por você, Syaoran? Sou sua esposa e me sinto uma inútil em não poder lhe ajudar.'

Syaoran (sorriu de leve e beijou a face da esposa antes de se levantar): 'Não se preocupe, minha flor. Logo irei melhorar, só me dê um tempo para eu entender o que está acontecendo comigo. Não posso falar alguma coisa para você se nem eu mesmo sei o que é?'

Sakura (fitando-o com carinho): 'Não seria bom você falar com Eriol? Há tempo não vejo vocês conversando.'

Syaoran (coçando a cabeça): 'Pode ser... apesar de que tenho a sensação que ele logo dará as caras.'

Sakura (franzindo a testa): 'Por que acha isso?'

Syaoran: 'Porque Hiraguizawa é o cara mais estranho que eu conheço.'

            Ele falou antes de sair do quarto e deixar a esposa sozinha. Sakura olhou para sua aliança na mão esquerda e sorriu de leve. Não importava o que estivesse acontecendo com Syaoran e não importava o que estaria para acontecer, ele e Shaolin eram a sua família e eram o que tinha de mais valor na vida.

Syaoran (aparecendo na porta): 'Venha, querida, vamos fazer o desjejum com nosso filho.'

            Sakura virou-se para ele com um imenso sorriso. Levantou-se e foi até ele saltitando. 

Sakura: 'Fiz panquecas com geléia!'

Syaoran (abraçando-a): 'Acho que a minha fome de repente resolveu aparecer.'

Sakura: 'Não diga! Agora já sei o que vou fazer toda vez que lhe ver tristinho...'

Syaoran: 'Acho que vou ficar triste todas as manhãs só para ter panquecas com geléia para mim!'

Sakura (dando um soquinho no peito dele): 'Para de ser bobo!'

            Ele inclinou o rosto e beijou-a de leve, quando a jovem já estava se entregando as carícias do marido...

Shaolin: 'Hei vocês dois! Será que podem namorar outra hora!? Infelizmente eu tenho que ir para o colégio!'

            Sakura deu um salto para trás vermelha, enquanto Li apenas sorria de leve.

Kero (flutuando ao lado do menino): 'Isto mesmo seu moleque aproveitador, alguém tem que levar o Shaolin para o colégio.'

Shaolin: 'Ah não ser que me deixem ir de bicicleta!'

Sakura: 'Nada disso! Seu pai lhe leva para o colégio!'

Shaolin: 'Mas mãe... todos os meus amigos vão sozinho para o colégio...'

Syaoran: 'Quando eu tinha a idade dele já estava até no treinamento.'

Sakura (brava): 'Syaoran! Não piora a situação! É muito perigoso ele ir sozinho! Não custa nada você levá-lo para a escola, é caminho da empresa.'

            Shaolin e Syaoran soltaram um longo suspiro jogando a toalha, não dava para discutir com Sakura àquela hora da manhã.

Syaoran: 'Vamos lá, Shaolin. Vou tomar um café rápido e já saímos.'

            Sakura observou os dois se afastando um ao lado do outro. Involuntariamente levou as mãos ao peito apertando-as. Não era apenas Syaoran que tinha pesadelos a noite.

Continua.

**N/A:**

Olá Pessoal! Tudo bom?

Eu sei que este capítulo foi menor que os últimos, mas também não tinha como eu fazer super ou mega capítulos todas as semanas, não é?  Bem, aqui começa mais uma "fase" desta longa história. Apresento a vocês os novos personagens: **Shaolin Li, **Marie Elizabeth Hiraguizawa** e **Kazuo**. Bem, o ****Shaolin acho que todo mundo já tem idéia de como ele é: Lindo igual ao pai! Maravilhoso igual ao pai! Esperto igual ao pai! Porém preguiçoso e impontual como a mãe! Hehehe brincadeirinha, ele é a mistura entre Sakura e Li. **Marie** é mais complicado de se definir. Ela fisicamente é parecida com Tomoyo, mas tem um pouco da força de manipulação do pai, porém é estabanada e louquinha igual a autora deste fic! Hehehe Concluindo, eu não vou fazê-la muito parecida com o jeito "clássico" dos pais, para justamente dar um contraste entre a nova geração e a antiga! Hehehe E para finalizar... ****Kazuo! Detalhe: Kazuo em japonês quer dizer "primeiro filho homem" se eu não me engano... acho que a Patty pode me confirmar isso depois. (Kath dando uns passinhos para o lado vendo a multidão de leitores a olhando com raiva) Gente, vamos ser racionais (Por Favor!) Como vocês queriam que depois de tudo entre Li e Midoriko, ela não ficasse grávida? (Kath começando a se esconder vendo os leitores se aproximando com olhares assassinos). Hehehe verdade seja dita, o nosso herói não é lá tão santo, não é? (Kath desviando de um tomate podre) Eu sei que todo mundo gostaria que ele fosse sempre completamente e inteiramente tudo de bom, mas ele é homem! Não que isso se justifique, mas enfim... (Kath desviando pela esquerda de um ovo) Eu tenho certeza que logo vocês irão ver a confusão que isso irá formar e irão gostar! Além disso, imaginem ele com cabelos negros e aqueles olhos cor âmbar maravilhosos! Um corpo super sarado! Lindo! Maravilhoso! Ah fala sério eu dei foi um presente para... Ah não vou contar! Hi hi hi (Kath saindo correndo vendo que começavam a jogar mais que apenas produtos alimentícios fora do prazo de validade).**

Bem quero mandar um super beijo para todos que estão acompanhando esta série! Obrigada pelo carinho de vocês. Beijos para a Marjarie que sempre me manda um e-mail com a opinião dela! Obrigada! Beijos para quem deixou ou não reviews e quero agradecer também ao pessoal que anda freqüentando o Blogg de Feiticeiros. Agora é oficial! Vou colocar toda a semana um pedacinho do próximo capítulo lá! 

Para o pessoal que está esperando pelo próximo capítulo de **Dragões Chineses aí vai uma notícia não muito boa. Estou com dificuldade de fazer algumas partes, pois não vi todo a anime Shaman King. Como eu sou um pouco perfeccionista (só um pouco!) eu não quero fazer algo que não esteja a altura do meu querido, amado, maravilhoso, tudo de bom, gostosão e tudo mais Ren Tao. Então eu devo demorar um pouquinho, mas com certeza na próxima semana sai o segundo capítulo e eu vou reeditar o primeiro. Não gostei muito da cena de luta que eu fiz. Além disso toda vez que eu vou sentar para bater alguma coisa daquele fic só me vem pensamentos pecaminosos com aquele chinês! Hehehe**

Super beijos,

Kath 

**Recado da Rô:**

Rô sinta-se a vontade para falar o que quiser!

Não diz isso Kath...ahahah....

Antes de falar de Feiticeiros, deixa eu só comentar, que esse fic Dragões Chineses que a Kath está escrevendo é muito bom, mesmo quem não conhece a história, irá achar interessante, eu aconselho.... e por influência dela e da Andy comprei meu primeiro mangá.... ah fala sério, vcs duas podem brigar pelo Ren, eu fico com o Yoh e o gatão do Amidamaru...uiuiui.... 

Ah Kath, aquele dia eu falando p vc que o Tarzan é um Deus Grego o Ri parou e ficou me olhando de cara feia....ahahahahah...

Se alguém aí n viu a nova série da Warner, dêem uma passada no blogg, postei um super comentário do lindão do Tarzan....

Kath, eu como fã de Feiticeiros, nem pensei em jogar ovos ou tomates em você, adorei vc ter voltado ao Inferno, criado o Kazuo, fui de cara com ele.... agora a Midoriko, podia ter morrido na última batalha, ou melhor, morrido de parto se não o Kazuo n teria nascido....

A Marie é meio Nadeshiko...talvez tenha algo da Sakura também, quem sabe...

O Shaolin é uma gracinha, quero só ver o que vc vai aprontar com eles.

Agradeço à Thaís por me elogiar quanto às revisões em Os Feiticeiros, fiquei muito grata, pq é o primeiro que recebo diretamente.....Muito, muito obrigada! Tá bom Kath, eu sei que vc sempre agradece, mas a Thaís é uma que lê as fics, vc entendeu né?

Beijos 

Rô


	10. Como os nossos pais

**Capítulo 10: Como os nossos pais.**

         Midoriko caminhou devagar entre os vários corpos de monstros ensangüentados e mutilados. Deu uma volta em torno de si mesma com um sorriso de satisfação que não pode esconder. Os corpos começaram a virar cinzas, uma nuvem negra cheirando a carniça levantou ao mesmo tempo. Como a gravidade do mundo das trevas era enorme, rapidamente o chão deixou de ser amarelo pela areia ficando escuro pelas cinzas dos ex-demônios. De repente ela ouviu um estrondo forte vindo das ruínas que estava no centro dos domínios de Mohr. Franziu a testa observando a construção, podia sentir uma forte energia emanada de dentro dela.

Midoriko (sorrindo de leve): 'Kazuo...'

         Era só fechar os olhos e podia até se enganar pensando que Devillus estava lutando agora. Kazuo tinha a energia tão nociva quanto a do pai e era tão parecido com ele. Uma onda de melancolia passou pelo peito do demônio feminino. Devillus tinha sido mais do que apenas um instrumento para que ela tivesse Kazuo. Aquele ex-humano fora a única criatura que havia mexido com uma parte dela que nunca pensou que existisse: ele havia mexido com o seu coração.

Kuoto (aproximando-se dela): 'Ele está morto. Não há porque pensar nele agora.'

         Ela virou-se para trás com o rosto contorcido de raiva.

Midoriko: 'Quem lhe deu o direito de ler a minha mente?'

Kuoto (sorrindo de lado): 'Ninguém manda em mim, minha cara. Já devia ter aceitado isso.'

         Ela afastou-se dele tentando reprimir a vontade de simplesmente cortar a cabeça daquele demônio impertinente fora. Kuoto sorriu lendo este pensamento dela. Ele levantou os olhos para as ruínas a sua frente. Arthas estava lutando com Kazuo contra Mohr. Lembrou-se da época em que o garoto nasceu. A grandalhão havia ficado tão feliz que parecia o verdadeiro pai do moleque. Agora olhando para a energia que vinha de dentro das ruínas sabia o porque de tanta alegria. Kazuo era parecidíssimo com o pai. A mesma energia, as mesmas formas de luta, a mesma teimosia e determinação, além daqueles malditos olhos castanhos. Com Kazuo, era como se Devillus ou o Garoto, nunca tivesse morrido Pena que para ele, o que realmente havia atingido seu coração estivesse realmente morto.

         Seus olhos fixaram em Midoriko que caminhava observando o chão para ver se encontrava algo de valor. Ele sabia que ela era capaz de se transformar em qualquer criatura e sabia que Devillus pedia para que se transformasse na figura de sua pequena, foi justamente assim que Kazuo foi concebido. Por alguns instantes, sentiu-se tentado a pedir para ela ficar na forma de Sakura. Gostaria de ver aqueles belos olhos de esmeralda mais uma última vez. 

* * *

         Kazuo pulou para trás desviando-se de um ataque de Mohr. A aparência do demônio era horrível, parecia um porco humanóide com dois pares de braços, cada um segurando um tipo de arma. Mas o pior para o rapaz era o cheiro insuportável que inalava dele. Kazuo rapidamente desviou os olhos do oponente e fitou Arthas pronto para atacar o inimigo do outro lado. Os dois deram um pequeno aceno com a cabeça e atacaram juntos. Kauzo tinha uma pesada espada que havia adquirido ao vencer outro demônio. Ele não sabia porque, mas era incrível como a esgrima era uma das artes que sentia mais facilidade de usar. Pensou rapidamente que isso deveria ter sido mais uma maldita herança do pai que não conhecia e que estava morto. Fraco! Havia morrido para proteger uma estúpida humana! Se não fosse isso, estaria com ele e com sua mãe, dominando o mundo das trevas. 

         Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos ao sentir uma dor fina no abdômen. Havia se distraído e acabou sendo atingido de forma quase mortal. Deu uns passos para trás com uma das mãos no enorme corte.

Arthas: 'Garoto, você está bem?!'

         A voz preocupada do grandalhão o fez levantar os olhos e ver por trás da figura horrível do porco o rosto não menos feio, porém preocupado de Arthas. Aquele é que havia sido o seu pai este tempo todo. Foi com ele que havia aprendido a lutar e a descobrir o poder que havia dentro dele. Sim, não tinha porque ele sentir-se triste e infeliz, ele tinha um pai. Levantou-se em posição imponente e sorriu de lado.

Kazuo (com toda a arrogância que tinha): 'Isso não foi nada.'

         Arthas sorriu de lado e o rosto preocupado desapareceu. Kazuo realmente era idêntico ao Garoto. Podia estar morrendo que mesmo assim não tirava aquele ar superior no rosto.

Arthas: 'Por que está tão mole, garoto?'

Kazuo (rodando a espada ao lado do corpo em uma das mãos): 'Estava apenas me aquecendo com este porco.'

Mohr (quase grunhindo): 'Impertinente. Vou faze-lo engolir cada palavra.'

Kazuo: 'Estou esperando por isso, porco.'

         Ele sorriu novamente de lado e avançou até o inimigo. A energia que o envolvia cada vez aumentava mais. Arthas deu alguns passos para trás sentindo que se ficasse por ali com certeza sobraria para ele. Kazuo começou a atacar Mohr de forma rápida, fazendo o porco mal conseguir acompanhar os seus movimentos, mesmo tendo dois braços a mais. De repente Mohr juntou seus dois braços inferiores e acumulou entre suas mãos uma enorme quantidade de energia que jogou com tudo em cima do rapaz. Kazuo arregalou os olhos e não teve tempo de impedir o impacto. Voou longe batendo com tudo numa das paredes de pedra destruindo-a. Arthas correu para atacar Mohr.

Arthas: 'Porco fedorento!'

         O grande demônio até tentou atingir o feioso, porém com três braços de desvantagem, acabou sendo atingido no peito pelo machado que o porco tinha no braço superior direito. Gritou de dor, enquanto o sangue quente espirrava pelo chão. Com o grito de Arthas as pedras que haviam caído em cima de Kazuo voaram longe e a figura de um demônio com enormes asas negras de dragão, olhos vermelhos brilhantes e garras afiadíssimas apareceu planando no ar.

         Com uma velocidade incrível ele passou pelo porco alcançando Arthas que ainda gemia. Com força tirou a arma que ainda estava cravada no peito do demônio e olhou para ele preocupado.

Kazuo: 'Descanse, logo a dor irá passar.'

         Arthas abriu os olhos e sorriu de leve. 

Arthas: 'Acaba com este porco, Garoto.'

         Kazuo o deitou num dos cantos e fez o seu escudo envolver o amigo, depois encarou Morh com os olhos furiosos.

Kazuo: 'Estou cansado do seu fedor.'

Mohr (tentando não passar o medo que sentia): 'Eu é que estou de saco cheio de você moleque. Dizem que você é filho de Devillus, pois começo a pensar que ele não era tão poderoso como ouvi dizer.'

Kazuo (sorrindo de lado): 'As notícias nunca chegam limpas nos chiqueiros.'         Ele viu o rosto do monstro se contorcer de raiva antes de avançar para cima dele. Agora na forma de demônio, Kazuo era muito mais rápido e forte, lutava contra ele por diversão, pois poucas vezes conseguia se transformar, apenas quando estava com raiva ou sentia-se verdadeiramente ameaçado, ainda não tinha controle total de seus poderes. Assim que sentiu-se entediado resolveu dar fim àquela luta.

Kazuo: 'Deus da morte, venha a mim!'

         Uma forte onda de energia desceu do céu de chamas e caiu em cima do rapaz. Os olhos dele brilhavam como se verdadeiras chamas vermelhas estivessem saindo deles. Ele sorriu de forma irônica observando o inimigo agora se borrar de medo, sem piedade, apertou o cabo da espada e com ela cortou de forma certeira Mohr ao meio. Um chafariz de sangue sujou todo o aposento enquanto as duas partes do porco ainda tremiam, logo uma nuvem de pó tóxico contaminava o ambiente.  

         Sentindo-se exausto e com o ferimento do abdômen lhe queimando, o rapaz caiu de joelhos no chão sendo amparado pela própria espada que fazia com que permanecesse com o tronco erguido, voltou a forma humana. Arthas, semi recuperado, aproximou-se dele.

Arthas: 'Você está bem?'

Kazuo (levantando a cabeça com dificuldade): 'Droga, até depois de morto este porco fede.'

         Arthas soltou uma longa gargalhada e pegou o rapaz pelo braço.

Arthas: 'Vamos lá, Garoto. Sua mãe no mínimo já deve estar matando os demônios que sobreviveram ao nosso ataque.'

Kazuo: 'Ela sempre faz isso, não é?'

Arthas: 'Sempre.'

         Kazuo baixou os olhos sentindo-se um pouco melancólico.

Kazuo: 'Sabe, Arthas? Fiquei com medo de você se transformar em pó.'

         O grandalhão mal conteve o sorriso de felicidade. Não podia negar, gostava demais de Kazuo.

Arthas: 'Até parece que o poderoso Arthas viraria pó pelas mãos de um porco fedorento! Esqueceu-se que eu era um dos demônios guardiões das brechas? Além do único que conseguiu derrotar Devillus!'

Kazuo (rodando os olhos): 'Ainda esta história...'

Arthas (sentindo-se ofendido): 'Você duvida? Se Lutor estivesse vivo confirmaria a minha história.'

Kazuo (erguendo uma sobrancelha): 'Lutor?'

Arthas: 'Ah Garoto... isso é uma longa história...'

         Abraçados os dois começaram a caminhar para fora, enquanto Arthas começava a narrar mais uma das suas fascinantes e exageradas histórias que o rapaz já estava acostumado a ouvir.

* * *

         Shaolin sentou-se à mesa do refeitório ao lado de Akihito Makibi e Shoichi Amano. Os três amigos sempre andavam juntos. Akihito era o mais alto, tinha cabelos lisos e castanho escuros sempre presos num rabo de cavalo. Shoichi era o mais intelectual. Loiro de olhos azuis escondidos por um grosso óculos de leitura.

Shaolin: 'A senhora Setsuko resolveu melhorar o nível da comida estes últimos dias, vocês não acham?'

Shoichi: 'Acho que aquele abaixo-assinado da Misao deu certo. Foi uma excelente estratégia.'

Shaolin (balançando a cabeça de leve): 'Misao... aquela menina não bate bem da cabeça.'

Voz (estridente atrás do garoto): 'QUEM NÃO BATE BEM DA CABEÇA, SHAOLINZINHO?!'

         O menino caiu da cadeira com o susto. Virou-se para trás e viu o rosto vermelho de uma menina da sua idade com longos cabelos castanhos e olhos chocolate presos em maria chiquinha. 

Shaolin: 'Não estava falando de ninguém, Misao.'

         A espevitada menina empurrou Akihito que estava sentado ao lado de Shaolin, para sentar no lugar dele.

Misao: 'Se for alguma menina que esteja te incomodando é só falar comigo, Shaolin. Eu acabo com ela! Arranco os cabelos, furo os olhos, corto as orelhas...' 

         Misao falava e fazia gestos com as mãos dramatizando suas ameaças. Todos do colégio de Tomoeda sabiam que mexer com Shaolin Li era o mesmo que procurar a sua sentença de morte. O jovem no entanto só rodava os olhos entediado com aqueles constantes escândalos. Não era porque Misao era filha do diretor da escola que lhe dava o direito de ser tão louca.

         A menina segurou o braço do garoto encostando sua cabeça no ombro dele. Olhou para cima e piscou algumas vezes observando seu amado.

Shaolin: 'Para com isso, Misao. Já está ficando ridículo.'

Misao: 'O amor é ridículo, querido.'

         O garoto deu um tapa na própria testa pensando porque ele sempre se metia nestas coisas.

Misao: 'Nós podíamos  ir ao parque esta tarde e andar no túnel do amor, o que você acha?'

         Shaolin virou-se rapidamente para a jovem e sorriu sem graça, de forma delicada tentou tirar o braço que ela envolvia. 

Shaolin: 'Prometi para a minha mãe que ia ajudar nas compras.'

Voz: 'Ai que fofinho. O riquinho do Li vai ajudar a mamãe nas compras. Mas é um bichinha mesmo.'

         Shaolin respirou fundo, já reconhecendo a voz. Era Daisuke Urameshi. O garoto problema que sempre implicava com todos, e ultimamente resolveu escolher ele para ser o alvo de suas provocações. Resolveu ignorar, não queria se meter em confusão.

Misao (levantando-se): 'Hei Urameshi, porque não vai encher o saco de outro?'

Daisuki (empurrando a menina): 'Cala boca sua tagarela!'

         Misao caiu sobre a mesa, Shaolin a segurou pela cintura evitando que ela se machucasse. Virou-se finalmente para o valentão.

Shaolin: 'Só covardes machucam garotas.'

Daisuke: 'O que você disse, bichinha?'

Akihito (encarando o valentão): 'Por que não sai daqui?'

Shoichi olhava para tudo assustado. Por vias das duvidas resolveu se afastar um pouco do valentão.  Shaolin e Urameshi se encararam um tempo calados.

Daisuke: 'Você é um amarelão, Li. Vai ficar quietinho apenas olhando para mim com esta cara feia?'

         Urameshi e a sua turma de bad boys riram alto chamando finalmente a atenção de todos no refeitório. Mas Shaolin apenas balançou a cabeça e estava pronto para sair e evitar uma confusão no refeitório do colégio.

Daisuke (o mais alto que pode): 'Você não passa de um covarde, Li! É uma pena que tenha uma mãe tão gostosa como professora de educação física.'

         Shaolin arregalou os olhos e cerrou os punhos, num ato reflexo deu um soco em Urameshi pegando o bad boy desprevenido. O refeitório inteiro ficou em silêncio observando o grandalhão cair com tudo no chão depois do soco de Li.

Shaolin: 'Nunca! Nunca mais fale da minha mãe desta maneira!'

         Daisuke se levantou e limpou com as costas da mão o sangue que saía no canto dos lábios, o garoto olhou bem para Li a sua frente. Como um garoto quase da metade de seu tamanho tinha um soco tão forte?

Inspetor (aproximando-se): 'O que está acontecendo aqui?!'

         O senhor parou entre os dois garotos que ainda se encaravam com fúria.

Inspetor: 'Não quero briga na minha escola! (ele olhou para Shaolin) Logo você Li! Se sua mãe desconfia que anda brigando no refeitório irá se decepcionar.'

         Shaolin pensou que realmente era uma droga ter uma mãe professora. Qualquer coisa ela já ficava sabendo de tudo.

Daisuke (dando as costas): 'Vai ter troco, Li.'

         Shaolin observou o garoto afastando-se acompanhado de seus comparsas.

Inspetor (indo atrás dele): 'Nada disso, senhor Urameshi! Venha aqui dar explicações sobre o que aconteceu!'

         O senhor correu atrás do garoto tentando lhe dar mais uma de suas lições de moral. Shaolin soltou um longo suspiro e virou-se finalmente para seus amigos que o olhavam assustados em estado de choque.

Shaolin: 'Hei, porque estão com estas caras?'

Shouchi: 'V-você b-bateu n-no U-Urameshi...'

Akihito: 'Pode se considerar um cara morto, Shaolin.'

Misao (agarrando o pescoço dele): 'Meu herói!'

         Shaolin ainda tentou se livrar do sufocante abraço de Misao e voltar a comer sua refeição porém seus amigos ainda o olhavam em estado catatônico.

* * *

_Hail holy Queen enthroned above,  
Oh Maria,  
Hail mother of Mercy and of Love,  
Oh Maria,  
Triumph all ye cherubim!  
Sing with us ye seraphim!  
Heaven and Earth, resound the hymn!  
Salve (salve), salve, salve Regina!_

         As vozes infantis e belas faziam com que a atmosfera do enorme salão de apresentações de uma das tradicionais escolas católicas inglesas se enchesse de alegria. O coral principal formado pelas meninas da quarta série do curso fundamental era de fazer o peito de qualquer pai se encher de orgulho. A madre que estava a frente guiando aquelas inocentes vozes mal continha o orgulho e a satisfação do que escutava.

         No meio da platéia um jovem casal observava com olhos atentos uma bela menina bem no centro do coral. Ela estava com seus longos cabelos presos em dois coques mostrando assim o tradicional penteado oriental. A franja lisa caia por parte dos olhos violetas que estavam atrás de óculos de aro bem finos.

         Tomoyo não conseguia controlar a emoção ao ver sua filha seguindo os seus passos. Era claro que não podia ouvir unicamente a voz dela, mas para ouvidos de mãe, era apenas a voz de sua pequena que se sobressaía.

         Eriol tinha um sorriso bobo nos lábios, sorriso de pai orgulhoso. De forma carinhosa pegou a mão da esposa entre as suas como forma de agradecimento por ter lhe dado tão belo presente.

         De repente o tom da música começou a mudar, do calmo e sereno começou a ficar mais animado e agitado. As meninas começaram a bater as mãos acompanhadas da platéia que as assistia.

_  
__Hail holy Queen enthroned above,  
Oh Maria,  
Hail mother of Mercy and of Love,  
Oh Maria,  
Triumph all ye cherubim!  
Sing with us ye seraphim!  
Heaven and Earth, resound the hymn!  
Salve, salve-salve, salve Regina!_

         Uma irmã começou a tocar o piano que ficava ao lado esquerdo do palco. Animando mais ainda a música. Rindo e cantando, as meninas eram comandadas de forma informal pela irmã-maestrina, mas em nenhum momento perdiam o tom.

Nakuru: 'Nossa, isso até que é animado! E olha que eu pensei que fosse dormir!'

Tomoyo: 'Marie está tão bonitinha... pena que não me deixaram fazer os modelitos para esta ocasião.'

Eriol (com a voz doce): 'Querida, não era certo você dar a todas as meninas roupas novas. Lembre-se que elas pregam justamente a humildade... pelo menos deveriam...'

Tomoyo: 'Mas os meus modelitos são humildes!'

Nakuru: 'Só com um pouquinho de purpurina demais.'

Tomoyo: 'O que disse?'

Nakuru: 'Ah que são bonitos demais! Com certeza a beleza das roupas ofuscaria as vozes das meninas, não acha, mestre Eriol?'

Eriol (sorrindo de lado): 'Com certeza.'

_Our life, our sweetness here below,  
(Oh-o-o) Oh Maria,  
Our hope in sorrow and in woe (woe-oh-oh),  
Oh Maria,  
Triumph all ye cherubim (cherubim),  
Sing with us ye seraphim (seraphim),  
Heaven and Earth resound the Hymn!  
Salve, salve-salve, salve Regina!  
A-le-lu-iah_

         Algumas meninas faziam pequenos solos tornando a música mais animada. Marie estava bem empolgada. Gostava muito de cantar. Não foi a toa que fez questão de participar do coral já que esta era a única oportunidade que tinha para cantar. A escola que estudava era tradicional por demais, porém a irmã Charlotte era bem moderninha para os padrões do catolicismo. Ela sempre fazia com que um hino sem graça e chato se tornasse algo imensamente prazeroso de se cantar. Ela olhou para os pais e Nakuru, que provavelmente estaria com Spinel Sun no colo escondido dentro da bolsa e sorriu para eles. "Mamãe como sempre está com aqueles olhos com estrelinhas", a menina pensou. 

_  
Mater ad mater inter marata  
Sanctus sanctus dominus  
Virgo respice mater ad spice  
Sanctus sanctus dominus  
A-le-lu-iah (A-le-lu-iah)_

_Our life, our sweetness here below,  
Oh-o-oh-o Maria,  
Our hope in sorrow and in woe,  
Woh-o-oh-o Maria,  
Triumph all ye cherubim (cherubim),  
Sing with us ye seraphim (sweet seraphim)  
Heaven and Earth, resound the Hymn!_

         Ao lado de Marie estava Anne, uma das amigas da menina. O que Marie tinha de atrapalhada Anne tinha de insegura. Havia uma menina chamada Julliete que sempre implicava com as duas e naquela ocasião não poderia ser diferente. Aproveitando que todos estavam animados e a irmã Charlote estava distraída Julliete deu uma cotovelada em Anne. A jovem quase se dobrou ao meio.

Marie (parando de cantar): 'Hei garota, o que pensa que está fazendo?'

Julliete: 'Ui ui ui... estou morrendo de medo de você, japa. Vai me aplicar um daqueles golpes de samurai?'

Marie (sorrindo enigmaticamente): 'Você quer ver até onde vai o meu poder samurai, garota?'

         Julliete arregalou os olhos e deu um passo para trás esbarrando na menina ao lado.

Garota: 'Hei você pisou no meu pé!'

Julliete (mentindo): 'Foi a Marie quem me empurrou!'

Anne: 'Como você é mentirosa!'

Julliete: 'Quem você está chamando de mentirosa?'

Marie (empurrando Julliete que já ia em cima de Anne): 'Deixe-a em paz!

         Pronto a confusão foi armada. Marie empurrou Julliete que caiu em cima da garota ao lado que segurou a blusa da sua companheira da frente que por sua vez perdeu o equilíbrio e caiu em cima das duas que estavam mais a frente. Como um enorme jogo de dominó uma a uma foi caindo da pequena escada que fazia com que elas ficassem organizadas. As que estavam em pé tentavam continuar cantando porém já estavam começando a correr para também não serem derrubadas pela avalanche.

         Os pais vendo a confusão, levantaram-se e gritavam pelos nomes das filhas. A irmã não sabia mais o que fazer. Continuava a mexer os braços de forma histérica enquanto que a irmã que tocava piano virou o rosto para ver a confusão.

_  
  
_

_Salve, salve-salve, salve Regina! __(Salve yeah)  
Salve Regina! (woh-o-oh)  
Salve Regina!_

         A música acabou. Ouvia-se apenas os gemidos de dor das meninas que tentavam se levantar. No alto estava Marie e Julliete olhando para todos vermelhas pela confusão.

Julliete (gemendo): 'Que vergonha... estamos ferradas.'

Marie (sorrindo sem graça para os pais que olhavam-na incrédulos): 'Pode apostar.'

Julliete: 'A culpa foi sua e daquela leite azedo da Anne.'

Marie (virando-se para a garota): 'Foi você quem começou!'

Irmã (aproximando-se dela): 'Meninas! O que vocês fizeram foi inadmissível!'

Julliete (apontando para Marie): 'Foi ela quem começou!'

Maire: 'Ah sua lambisgóia!'

         As duas agora se pegaram de verdade. Marie puxou o cabelo grande e louro de Julliete que por sua vez pegou com a mão um dos coques da menina. A irmã gritava para elas pararem enquanto que no anfiteatro todos olhavam incrédulos para a briga entre as meninas.

         Tomoyo correu até o palco e apesar de estar de vestido conseguiu subir para proteger sua filha. Eriol tentou ir atrás da esposa porém era mais lento e mais educado, tentava passar pela multidão pedindo licença enquanto que a esposa simplesmente empurrava a todos. 

Tomoyo (tentando separar as duas, já que a irmã não estava obtendo muito sucesso): 'Parem com isto!'

Marie (ainda com o cabelo de Julliete nas mãos): 'Foi esta loira oxigenada que começou!'

Julliete: 'Mentirosa!'

         A mãe da outra menina entrou também na briga porém foi menos delicada que Tomoyo, empurrando Marie que caiu sentada no chão fazendo com que as duas se separassem. Tomoyo arregalou os olhos observando a filha que havia caído no chão e com isso o machucado do outro dia aberto. Não teve duvidas, fechou a cara e sem falar nada deu um soco bem dado no rosto da mulher. A irmã ficou em estado de choque incapaz de dizer alguma coisa.

Tomoyo: 'Nunca mais se atreva a machucar a minha filha!'

         A jovem mãe ajudou a filha se levantar sendo observada por todos. 

Tomoyo: 'Você está bem querida? Olha este machucado sangrando! Vamos limpar logo isso!'

         Marie ajeitou os óculos no rosto e desviou os olhos da mãe para Julliete.

Marie: 'Está vendo onde eu aprendo meus golpes samurais!'

         Eriol finalmente chegou no palco e olhou para a cena de boca aberta. Tomoyo pegou a mão da filha e começou a sair de cena como se tivesse finalizado um grande espetáculo, o que não deixava de ser verdade, já que o público todo observava a confusão do palco.

Tomoyo: 'Vamos querido.'

         Eriol ainda tentou pedir desculpas para a senhora e a filha que estava com o olho roxo, mas achou melhor não abusar da sorte ou seria ele que receberia o troco. Fez o que estava ao seu alcance.

Eriol: 'Hã... Desculpe-me...'

         Falou saindo de fininho atrás da mulher e da filha.

* * *

         Sakura olhou para o filho que entrava na quadra com os amigos para mais uma aula de educação física. Ela abriu um enorme sorriso para ele.

Sakura: 'Oi, filhão! Está tudo bem?'

Shaolin (erguendo uma sobrancelha): 'Aqui eu sou seu aluno, não é?'

Sakura (sorrindo e balançando a mão): 'Ah mas não tem problema eu dar uma de mãe por alguns minutinhos.'

         Shaolin sorriu para ela e balançou a cabeça de leve.

Akihito e Shoichi: 'Boa tarde, senhora Li.'

         Sakura cumprimentou os dois amigos do filho com um sorriso.

Sakura (batendo palmas): 'Vamos começar a aula de hoje! Dez voltas em torno da quadra como aquecimento!'

         Os alunos começaram a correr pela quadra enquanto a professora observava-os. Um ou outro aluno precisava de um incentivo extra, fazendo a professora correr ao lado deles para lhes dar mais ânimo. Depois de concluída a primeira parte. Ela dividiu-os em duplas para que jogassem basquete, já que foi a modalidade que eles estavam aprendendo desde o começo do mês.

         Shaolin teve como dupla Shoichi, ele sabia que a mãe havia feito isso de propósito. Shoichi era um garoto legal, mas se dava melhor com um livro do que com uma bola. Shaolin era bom nos esportes, então poderia ajudar o amigo a melhorar. O menino sorriu para a mãe que estava animada separando as duplas. Seus olhos recaíram em Urameshi que a fitava com intensidade. Parecia loucura, mas ele detestava que fizessem isso. Apenas ele o pai tinham direito a observá-la. Resolveu respirar fundo e olhar para outra coisa que não fosse o garoto chato.  

Voz: Hei sogrinha! Eu quero fazer dupla com o Shaolin!'

         Sakura arregalou os olhos fitando Misao a sua frente. A espevitada menina estava com os cabelos presos num rabo de cavalo e a fitava com um sorriso enorme.

Sakura (erguendo uma sobrancelha): 'Sogrinha?'

         Ela virou-se para Shaolin que estava encostado na grade de proteção que dividia a quadra da arquibancada.

Shaolin (rodando um dedo ao lado da cabeça e mexendo os lábios): 'Ela é louca.'

         Sakura riu um pouco. Bem, Shaolin estava com 11 anos, foi nesta época que conheceu Syaoran... ou não fora... A jovem professora parou de rir fitando a garota a sua frente, porém não estava olhando realmente para ela. Estava pensando se o que havia vivido com Syaoran antes deveria ou não ser realmente esquecido. Mesmo os dois decidindo não forçar as lembranças de sua vida passada, ela as tinha, independente de sua vontade. Olhou para Shaolin e sorriu, o filho era muito parecido com as imagens que tinha do marido quando criança, a não ser os olhos e cor dos cabelos. 

Misao: 'E aí sogrinha?'

         Ela se assustou um pouco e voltou a fitar a menina.

Sakura: 'Desculpe, Misao. Mas as duplas são do mesmo sexo. O Shaolin já está com o Amano.'

Misao (fazendo biquinho): 'Então eu vou pegar os meus pompons para torcer por ele!'

         Ela observou a menina correndo em direção ao vestiário, pensando em como Misao era tão diferente de sua amiga Rika. Tirando o rosto sereno e bonito, a garota não tinha nada da personalidade da amiga. Seta, o filho mais velho do casal, no entanto era muito parecido com a ex-colega de Sakura, calmo, comportado e tímido.

Sakura: 'Ok, pessoal! Quais vão ser as duplas que vão começar a joga?!'

Daisuke (dando um passo a frente): 'Eu e Tsunami contra Li e Amano!'

         Shaolin ergueu uma sobrancelha observando os dois garotos problemas entrando na quadra.

Sakura (visivelmente nervosa): 'Hã... é melhor  nós dividirmos  por estatura...'

Shaolin (caminhando): 'Deixa, mãe. Se o Urameshi quer jogar contra mim, vamos lá então.'

Sakura (franzindo a testa): 'Nada disso, Shaolin! Eu é que decido quem vai jogar contra quem.'

Shaolin (olhando sério para ela): 'Eu cuido disso. Será um jogo entre colegas...'

         Sakura arregalou os olhos, por alguns instantes podia ver o mesmo olhar sério e penetrante de Li. Shoichi, no entanto, agarrou-se ao braço do amigo.

Shoichi: 'Está louco, Li?! Eles vão acabar com a gente!'

Shaolin (sorrindo para o amigo): 'Calma, Shoichi. Não se preocupe, para tudo se tem um jeito.'

         O garoto ajeitou os óculos no rosto e olhou para o amigo, acabou concordando com a cabeça. Era melhor morrer com honra do que viver como um covarde. 

Daisuke: 'Isso mesmo professora. Será um jogo entre colegas...'

         Sakura olhou para o filho e depois para o garoto, sabia que de colega aquele jogo não teria nada. O que podia fazer? Como professora deveria deixar os dois jogaram um contra o outro, agora como mãe, a única coisa que queria era pegar o filho e o afastar de Urameshi. Olhou novamente para Shaolin que sorria de lado encarando o adversário. Droga! Por que ele tinha que ter saído tão parecido com o pai?! Não podia ser um menino meiguinho que tivesse noção do perigo e fugisse dele? De preferência para debaixo da saia dela?! Ele tinha que ser orgulhoso e cabeça dura como Syaoran?! 

Sakura: 'Olha, se eu ver briga ou agressões, os quatro vão para a diretoria, ouviram-me bem?'

Shaolin (calmo): 'Não se preocupe, mãe.'

Daisuke (quicando a bola): 'Vai ficar tudo na paz.'

         Sakura não se convenceu, mas aceitou. Deu alguns passos para trás e pegou o apito para iniciar o jogo.

Daisuke: 'Sua mãe gostosinha está com medo de você se machucar.'

Shaolin (entre os dentes): 'Vou ter que quebrar quanto dos seus dentes para você aprender a respeitar a minha mãe, Urameshi?' 

Daisuke (mal controlando a raiva): 'Eu é que vou quebrar todos os seus dentinhos.'

Shaolin: 'Cão que late, não morde. Coloca o rabo entre as pernas e sai correndo.'

Daisuke: 'Oras seu...'

         O apito de Sakura fez com que os dois se afastassem para começar o jogo realmente. Urameshi jogou a bola para Tsunami que avançou com tudo para cima de Shoichi. Sem piedade empurrou o garoto magrinho que quase caiu fora da quadra. Quicou a bola até chegar embaixo da cesta e jogou a bola em direção à ela, só que não contava que Shaolin havia conseguido se livrar da marcação de Urameshi e pulado evitou dele marcar o ponto. O garoto apenas tocou no chão e pulou novamente enterrando a bola com força na sexta.

Sakura: 'Ponto!'

         Urameshi com raiva esbarrou de propósito em Shaolin para pegar a bola.

Daisuke: 'Você teve sorte.'

Shaolin: 'Talento, você quer dizer.'

Sakura: 'Hei, dá para vocês pararem de conversar e recomeçarem o jogo?'

Daisuke (correndo com a bola nas mãos): 'Sim, senhora.'

         O jogo recomeçou e como Sakura havia previsto, foi cheio de faltas, principalmente entre o filho e Urameshi. Apesar de intervir, não tinha muito o que fazer.

Misao (balançando os pompons): 'É isso aí! Shaolin!!! Você é o melhor!!! Shaolin! Shaolin!'

         Algumas meninas acabaram se empolgando com a animadora de torcida e resolveram juntar-se a ela na torcida de Li e Amano. Urameshi e sua gang não eram bem vistos entre os alunos, e agora que Shaolin fora o primeiro a enfrentar o bad boy, havia se tornado o herói da quinta série. Sakura olhava discretamente para elas rindo-se pelo fato do filho agora ter um fã clube. Porém o jogo estava cada vez mais perigoso. Agora ela não se preocupava apenas por ser mãe, mas como professora. Ela deveria incentivar o esporte legal e não o violento.

         O placar estava 12 para Li e Amano e 13 para Urameshi e Tsunami. 

Shoichi (ofegante): 'Se fizermos uma cesta de 3 alcançamos os 15 pontos e fechamos o placar.'

Shaolin: 'Você está bem, cara?'

Shoichi (ajeitando os óculos no rosto suado): 'Vamos logo terminar com este jogo, Shaolin.'

         O garoto sorriu para ele. Estava orgulhoso do amigo. Amano era sempre descrito como o garoto fraco e nerd, era verdade que até ele imaginou que o amigo não conseguiria sobreviver aos primeiros dois minutos de jogo e enganou-se redondamente. Shoichi não só jogou como marcou a maioria dos pontos, já que Urameshi estava marcando Li de forma cerrada.

         Tsunami era muito lento e apesar da cara de mau, era fácil desviar dele e roubar-lhe a bola. Com esta vantagem, Shoichi havia superado o adversário.

Shaolin: 'Vamos acabar logo com isso.'

         Os dois bateram as mãos rapidamente. Amano deu alguns passos para trás para se posicionar melhor. Shaolin tentaria desviar de Urameshi e passar a bola para ele, porém tinha que ficar esperto e não atravessar a marca do garrafão, ou não fariam os três pontos finais.

         Sakura apertou o apito na mão com os olhos vidrados nos garotos. Sabia que agora que estavam no final, ambos os times fariam de tudo para vencer. Se o jogo já estava complicado até agora, no final só pioraria. 

Sakura: 'Chihiro!'

         Uma menina que estava um pouco afastada da quadra observando o jogo aproximou-se da professora.

Chihiro: 'Sim, professora.'

Sakura (sem desviar os olhos dos meninos): 'Faça-me um favor. Vá até o inspetor Kyota e peça a ele para vir aqui o quanto antes. Acho que vou precisar da ajuda dele e de outro professor.'

Chihiro: 'Certo!'

Sakura: 'Vá correndo, por favor.'

         A menina acenou que sim com a cabeça e correu para fora da quadra. Sakura ainda ficou fazendo hora para recomeçar o jogo.

Shaolin: 'Apita logo, mãe!'

         Ela respirou fundo e soprou no apito. Shaolin olhou sério para a quadra e quicou a bola em direção a Urameshi, não adiantava mesmo fugir dele. Protegendo a bola contornou o oponente e lançou rapidamente para Shoichi que pulou e pegou a bola no ar. O garoto apenas tocou no chão para pegar mais impulso e jogar a bola em direção a cesta. A bola bateu no aro duas vezes fazendo os corações dos meninos quase saltarem para fora de seus peitos, mas depois ela entrou marcando os três pontos. Final de jogo! E começo da briga!

         Tsunami na raiva de ter perdido para um nerd empurrou com força Shoichi da quadra fazendo o garoto cair no chão com tudo. Urameshi já estava correndo na direção de Amano que estava ainda no chão procurando os óculos, mesmo sobre os protestos de Sakura. Shaolin não teve dúvidas. Sem pensar deu uma rasteira em Daisuke fazendo-o cair de cara no chão e foi correr para ajudar o amigo, porém o bad boy segurou seu calcanhar fazendo-o cair no chão também. 

         Sakura foi socorrer Shoichi e já ia gritar quando alguma coisa chamou a atenção dela. Uma luz fraca verde envolvia o filho enquanto ele tentava se livrar da mão de ferro de Urameshi que segurava seu calcanhar. Ele virou-se para o rapaz e chutou com força o rosto do garoto fazendo com que finalmente quetirar ele o soltasse. Levantou-se em um pulo e observou Tsunami correndo na direção dele para o socar por trás enquanto o chefe ainda estava caído tonto. Shaolin saltou para trás e usando como apoio um dos ombros do garoto ultrapassou-o pousando no chão atrás dele. 

Tsunami: 'Ele é ninja!'

Shaolin (chutando a parte de trás dos joelhos do menino fazendo-o cair no chão): 'Você ainda não viu nada!'

Sakura: 'Shaolin!!! Para já com isso!'

         O garoto virou-se para a mãe com os olhos arregalados, havia se esquecido completamente que ela estava ali. Seus olhos desviaram-se até Shoichi que tentava disfarçar o sorriso de felicidade.'

Shaolin: 'Foi mal...'

         Foi o garoto dizer isso sentiu um forte encontrão. Urameshi tinha empurrado-o com força e para ir direto ao chão, porém a aura verde em torno dele ficou mais forte fazendo com que o garoto segurasse o grandalhão e o empurrasse no sentido contrário. Urameshi se deu por vencido, ficando no chão e olhando para Shaolin não acreditando que havia perdido tanto no jogo quanto na briga. O inspetor Kyota apareceu com o diretor Terada e Chihiro.

Terada: 'O que aconteceu aqui, Professora Li?!'

Misao (indo até o pai e mal contendo a alegria): 'O meu futuro maridinho é um ninja!!!'

Terada (arregalando os olhos): 'O quê?!'

         Shaolin caiu de joelhos no chão exausto. Alguma coisa o fez sentir-se cansado demais, podia até jurar que, se deitasse no chão dormiria sem pensar em nada. Sakura foi até o filho e levantou a cabeça dele.

Sakura: 'Você está bem, querido?'

Shaolin: 'Não se preocupe, mãe. Eu vou ficar bem.'

Sakura arregalou os olhos, assustada. O que estava acontecendo com o seu filho? Que Luz era aquela que havia lhe dado tanta agilidade e força?! Só existia um lugar onde encontraria estas respostas: no seu passado e no de Syaoran.

Continua.

**N/A:**

Olá Pessoal, tudo bom?

Por este capítulo vocês repararam que a magia começou a aparecer no fic, não é? Eu sei que eu demorei um pouco, mas tudo ao seu tempo! Hehehe 

Ai vai as fichas do Shaolin e do Kazuo. Semana que vem eu coloco de outros dois personagens.

* * *

Nome: **Shaolin Li**

Idade: 11 anos

Data de Nascimento: 05 de dezembro

Signo: Sagitário

Cabelos: Castanhos claros

Olhos: verdes

Nível de magia: Alto. Porém ainda incontrolável.

O que adora: Praticar esportes

O que detesta: que falem da mãe dele

Passatempo favorito: Futebol

Resumo: Shaolin é filho de Sakura e Syaoran. É um garoto calmo e equilibrado desde que não esteja sob pressão ou que mexam com sua mãe. Criado com muito amor e carinho apesar de que detesta a super proteção da mãe. Torna-se muito amigo de Marie por serem primos e possuírem magia. Não aceitará muito bem a idéia de Kazuo ser seu irmão mais velho. Seu lema é que para tudo se tem um jeito.

* * *

Nome: **Kazuo**

Idade: 17 anos (aparência)

Data de Nascimento: desconhecida

Signo: desconhecido

Cabelos: Negros

Olhos: Castanhos

Nível de magia: Alto. Magia relacionada às trevas. Demônio Superior.

O que adora: Lutar e vencer  (claro!)

O que detesta: A responsabilidade de ser o Rei do Mundo das trevas

Passatempo favorito: Lutar

Resumo: Kazuo é filho de Devillus (Syaoran) e Midoriko. Foi criado apenas para ser o imperador do mundo das trevas. Detesta a sua vida e sente-se completamente entediado de apenas viver para lutar. Foi criado por Arthas e o considera como seu pai. Quando descobrir que tem um irmão que foi criado de maneira completamente diferente a dele, canalizará toda raiva que sente nele. Sua personalidade e princípios são duvidosos.

* * *

A Música utilizada no capítulo: "Hail Holy Queen" parte da trilha sonora do filme "Sister Act" (Mudança de Hábito). Eu adoro esta musica! 

Espero que estejam gostando desta fase, eu sei que ela está meio parada (estou tentando fazer o meu melhor) mas é que não tem como evoluir muito na história sem vocês conhecerem bem os novos personagens. Por favor tenham calma!

Agora é certo! Toda terça feira vou colocar um pedacinho do próximo capitulo no blog de Feiticeiros! Podem conferir!!

Ah para quem está acompanhando **Dragões Chineses**, hoje eu também vou atualiza-lo. Estou adorando escrever sobre o lindo e maravilhoso Ren. Esta semana foi muito estressante para mim pois não conseguia ver o meu fofinho sofrendo! Apesar de eu estou preparando tantos problemas e confusões para ele e para o Li! Hehehe Eu sou má! Só esclarecendo uma coisa... o Syaoran Li de Dragões Chineses não tem nada haver com o de Feiticeiros. São fics diferentes, histórias diferentes. Apesar de que não dá para modificar muito o jeitinho do Li. Quero agradecer imensamente toda a ajuda que eu recebi! Muito obrigada!

Beijos especiais para Marjarie e Dai (por toda a ajuda que me deram no meu novo fic), para minha querida revisora Rô e para minha amiga queridíssima Andy.

Kath Klein


	11. O Retorno do Passado

Capítulo 11: O Retorno do Passado.

Sakura estava preocupada demais com o filho. Depois da briga ela havia levado-o para a enfermaria junto com os meninos. Shaolin deitou na cama e não levantou mais, parecia que havia tomado remédio para dormir. Ligou para o marido e pediu para que ele fosse pegá-los na escola de carro.

Syaoran (com o filho nos braços): 'A energia dele está aumentando.'

Sakura: 'Droga, ele tem poderes também.'

Syaoran: 'Acho que é o normal sendo nosso filho. Hiraguizawa disse que éramos magos fortes.'

         O homem colocou o menino no banco detrás do carro. Sakura foi atrás colocando a cabeça do seu filhote no colo e fazendo um leve cafuné. Li sentou no banco de motorista e observou a esposa pelo retrovisor.

Syaoran: 'Vou ligar para Hiraguizawa assim que chegarmos, não adianta ficar preocupada.'

Sakura: 'Você precisava vê-lo lutando, Syaoran? Por Deus, onde ele aprendeu a lutar daquela maneira?'

Syaoran (sorrindo de lado): 'Genética.'

Sakura (fechando a cara): 'Para de falar besteira! Eu o proibi de ensina-lo a lutar.'

Syaoran (rodando os olhos): 'O que eu acho particularmente um absurdo. Eu na idade dele já...'

Sakura (interrompendo-o): 'Tinha ganho inúmeros campeonatos... Eu já sei disso, Syaoran. Mas eu não quero que o MEU filho seja um lutador.'

Syaoran: 'O nosso filho você quer dizer.'

         Ela soltou um longo suspiro enquanto o marido dava a partida no carro.

Sakura (observando o rosto sério do filho): 'Ele dorme sério igual a você...'

Syaoran: 'Claro, não é? Ele vai ficar dormindo rindo igual a um palhaço?' 

Sakura: 'Você está tão engraçadinho hoje...'

Syaoran (parando no sinal): 'Estou satisfeito em saber que não tenho um filho covarde.'

Sakura: 'Ah sim, claro! Honra acima de tudo! Temos que salvar o universo, então vamos arrancar a cabeça de todos os monstros que aparecerem no nosso caminho!'

Syaoran (rindo-se): 'Isso mesmo, até morrer.'

Sakura: 'Já pedi para não brincar com isso!'

Syaoran (virando à esquerda): 'Pensa bem Sakura, eu já morri uma vez, isso não é fantástico? Eu já fui para o outro lado.'

Sakura (começando a ficar irritada): 'Dá para mudar de assunto?'

Syaoran (depois de rir um pouco): 'Eu sou um zumbi ambulante!'

Sakura (também não conseguindo ficar séria): 'Para com isso!'

         Os dois riram, um pouco até ficaram quietos. Shaolin se mexeu balbuciando alguma coisa.

Syaoran: 'Sakura, se eu não rir disso o que eu posso fazer? Chorar?'

         Ela fitou o marido e deu um longo suspiro. Ele tinha razão.

Sakura: 'Estou preocupada, Syaoran. Não tenho medo da magia que nós temos ou tivemos, mas tenho medo de como ela vai afetar o nosso filho. Veja como ele está cansado?'

Syaoran: 'Isso deve ser normal, Sakura. Já disse que vou ligar para Hiraguizawa.'

Sakura: 'Acho melhor nós tentarmos nos lembrar de tudo que aconteceu conosco na outra vida... pelo bem do nosso filho.'

         Syaoran parou o carro e virou-se para esposa.

Syaoran: 'Em que vai ajudar o nosso filho saber que o pai dele já foi um demônio, Sakura? Vai confundir a cabeça do menino e é bem capaz dele ficar com medo de que saiam asas das costas dele.'

Sakura (arregalando os olhos): 'Saíam asas das suas costas?'

Syaoran (rindo-se): 'Sei lá! Acho que não! Você não dormiria ao lado de um demônio com asas, não é? Acho que elas atrapalhariam, você sabe no quê.'

Sakura (batendo de leve no braço dele): 'Que engraçadinho!'

         Li saiu do carro e abriu a porta detrás para tirar o filho. Sakura caminhava ao lado dele. Ela abriu a porta da casa e logo Kero apareceu voando de forma nervosa.

Kero: 'Sakura! Moleque! A magia de vocês!'

Sakura e Li se entreolharam.

Kero: 'Está mais forte!'

Syaoran: 'Provavelmente é reflexo da magia do Shaolin.'

         Kero voou até o menino e observou-o dormindo profundamente.

Kero: 'O que aconteceu com ele?'

Sakura: 'Depois conversamos, Kero. Vou tentar dar um banho em Shaolin e coloca-lo na cama. Você me ajuda, Syaoran? Ele está bem pesado agora.'

Syaoran (começando a subir as escadas): 'Claro.'

         Kero observou os três se afastando. A aura multicolorida de Sakura estava começando a ficar mais forte e a aura vermelha de Li também. Seus olhos fixaram em Shaolin. Soltou um suspiro de alívio. A aura do menino era verde, igual ao do pai antes de se tornar um demônio.

* * *

Sakura (antes de beber um pouco de chá verde): 'Então a energia de Shaolin é parecida com a de Syaoran.'

         Kero confirmou com a cabeça. O casal estava sentado no sofá da sala e o bichinho estava sentado na mesinha de centro.

Kero: 'Ywe provavelmente percebeu que a sua energia aumentou, Sakura. Ele deve estar vindo para cá.'

         Foi o pequeno guardião falar e a campainha tocou.

Syaoran: 'Kinomoto deve ter vindo também.'

Sakura: 'Por favor, Syaoran. Vê se não implica com o meu irmão.'

Syaoran (com cara de inocente): 'Eu? Quem implica comigo é ele!'

         Sakura deu uma última olhada para o marido antes de abrir a porta e o rosto alegre de Yukito apareceu.

Yukito: 'Boa noite, Sakura!'

Sakura (abrindo a porta): 'Boa noite, Yukito! Que bom que vieram!'

Touya: 'O "outro" pediu para que viéssemos.'

         Sakura fez uma cara de "Ah tá" e deu espaço para os dois passarem. Yukito cumprimentou polidamente Li e Touya fez o mesmo, apesar de que sempre deixava claro sua antipatia pelo cunhado.

Yukito: 'Onde está Shaolin?'

Sakura: 'Está dormindo...'

Touya: 'Mas a esta hora? Não acha que está muito cedo?'

         Sakura e Li se entreolharam. Ela viu que o marido se controlou para não soltar um desaforo para Touya. Logo Ywe apareceu no meio da sala e Kero ficou na sua verdadeira forma.

Ywe (olhando para Kerberus): 'Acho que já contou a eles, não?'

Kerberus: 'Apenas falei que a magia deles está aumentando.'

         Ywe fixou seus olhos por alguns instantes em Li que sentiu-se terrivelmente incomodado.

Syaoran: 'Hei não me diga que minha magia de demônio está aumentando?'

         O guardião fez um gesto positivo com a cabeça.

Touya (depois de um longo suspiro): 'Sempre desconfiei que este seu marido não era coisa boa.'

Sakura (sentando ao lado do irmão): 'Por favor Touya, não começa.'

Syaoran (apontando para as costas): 'Eu tinha asas?'

         Ywe e Kero se entreolharam ficando na dúvida se contavam ou não como era a forma verdadeira dele.

Sakura: 'Para de pensar besteiras, Syaoran! Vê se tem cabimento uma pergunta destas.'

Syaoran: 'Poxa só estou preocupado. Vai que eu tinha asas mesmo?'

Kerberus (depois de pigarrear): 'Bem, nosso problema aqui é Shaolin. A magia dele está aumentando.'

Sakura (depois de um longo suspiro): 'Sim, e estou muito assustada. Por que ele está dormindo tanto depois daquela manifestação?'

Touya (preocupado): 'Ele mostrou que tem magia?'

         Sakura confirmou com a cabeça.

Sakura: 'Era uma aura verde bem fraquinha que o envolvia. Mas quando o outro menino avançou em cima dele, pensei que o meu filho fosse voar até a parede mais próxima. Isso não aconteceu! A aura aumentou e ele deteve o garoto e ainda o jogou longe.'

Ywe: 'Não lhe parece a manifestação da carta Escudo, Kerberus?'

Kerberus: 'Talvez...'

Syaoran: 'Cartas? Ah sim aquelas tais cartas Clow que supostamente eu tinha vindo para o Japão para pegá-las de Sakura.'

Touya (erguendo uma sobrancelha): 'Esta história eu não estou sabendo.'

Sakura: 'Deixa quieto, Touya. Isso é passado.'

Ywe: 'Estas mesmas. Sabemos que Sakura antes de ir para o mundo das trevas uniu sua alma às cartas. Talvez algumas delas agora estejam unidas à alma de Shaolin.'

Kerberus: 'É uma boa explicação.'

Ywe: 'É a única explicação.'

Kerberus: 'Ah sim, estava me esquecendo que estava falando com o todo poderoso Ywe.'

Ywe (balançando a cabeça de um lado para o outro): 'Kerberus, Kerberus, quando vai aprender e aceitar que sou superior a você?'

Kerberus: 'O QUÊ?! Seu anjo fedorento de meia tigela!'

Sakura (levantando-se): 'Hei, será que dá para vocês pararem? O meu filho está dormindo e eu não sei o que está acontecendo com ele!'

Syaoran: 'Estes dois nunca vão aprender.'

Touya: 'Pelo menos a voz deste bichinho de pelúcia fica menos insuportável quando ele está na forma maior.'

Syaoran: 'Putz, nisso você tem razão. Já reparou naquele sotaquesinho esquisito?' 

         Os dois riram um pouco. Sakura pensou que pelo menos assim eles não estavam se engalfinhando. Touya nunca aceitou muito bem o fato de saber que ela e Li dormiram juntos antes de se casarem e olha que ele ainda nem desconfiava que na outra vida eles haviam morado juntos sem estarem casados. "Pelo menos esta loucura serviu para alguma coisa", ela pensou olhando para o irmão.

Kerberus (já revoltado da vida): 'O meu sotaque é chique!'

Syaoran: 'Sei.'

Sakura: 'Hellôôô! Podemos voltar ao assunto principal?'

Syaoran: 'Oras, Sakura. Não sei porque está tão preocupada! O Shaolin só brigou com uns amiguinhos dele na escola, não resolveu se alistar no exército!'

Touya (cruzando os braços): 'Ele tem razão, monstrenga. Você super protege demais o garoto.'

Sakura: 'Ah sim, para sacanear o Kero e me encher o saco vocês dois ficam bem amiguinhos, não é?'

         Os dois deram de ombros.

Ywe: 'Não vejo problemas com o Shaolin, Sakura. Quando você começou a transformar as cartas Clow em cartas Sakura, também sentia-se fraca e sonolenta. Talvez o mesmo esteja acontecendo com Shaolin, quando ele tem que utilizar o poder de uma carta ele tem que transformá-la primeiro. Talvez o mesmo ocorra.' 

Syaoran (ponderando): 'É uma ótima explicação.'

Kerberus (imitando a voz de Li, debochando): 'É uma ótima explicação...'

Ywe (olhando para Li): 'A única coisa que me preocupa é se Shaolin herdou a sua magia também.'

Sakura: 'Está dizendo que ele pode ser um demônio?'

Touya: 'Filho de coisa ruim, coisa ruim tem que ser.'

Sakura (brava): 'Hei Touya, ele é meu filho!'

Touya (balançando as mãos): 'Foi apenas uma brincadeira.'

Kerberus: 'Shaolin não herdou os poderes de demônio. Lembre-se que ele foi concebido depois que Li já havia voltado a ser humano.'

Touya (entre os dentes): 'E antes do casamento. Bem, antes...'

Kerberus: 'Além disso a magia dele é parecida com a de Li antes de ir para o mundo das trevas. Acho que este risco não corremos.'

Ywe (fitando sua mestra): 'Só que agora, precisamos treiná-lo para que domine sua magia.'

Syaoran: 'Acho que esta seria uma boa solução.'

Sakura (levantando-se): 'Eu não sei... Ele é tão pequeno ainda.'

Syaoran (irritado): 'Droga, Sakura! Você quer criar o garoto dentro de uma bolha?!"

Sakura: 'Eu só quero o bem estar do nosso filho.'

Syaoran: 'Primeiro você não me deixou treinar o garoto em lutas, eu aceitei para não brigar com você. Agora você quer o quê? Que a gente proíba o garoto de possuir magia?'

Sakura: 'Você não tem o direito de gritar comigo.'

Syaoran: 'Eu não estou gritando, só estou de saco cheio de você super protegê-lo!'

Sakura: 'Oras, você fala isso porque não foi você que perdeu um filho!'

         Syaoran franziu a testa olhando para a esposa. Touya e os guardiões fitavam em silêncio o casal discutindo.

Syaoran: 'Do que está falando? De que filho está falando?'

         Sakura abaixou o rosto evitando encarar o marido.

Sakura: 'Eu me lembrei de algumas coisas...'

Syaoran (com o tom de voz irritado): 'Mesmo? E de quem era o filho que você perdeu?'

Sakura (encarando o marido com olhos em chamas): 'Era da torcida da China!'

Syoaran (arregalando os olhos): 'Como?'

Sakura (irada): 'Claro que era seu, Syaoran!'

Syaoran: 'Como você quer que eu saiba?! Quando você dormiu comigo não era mais virgem.'

Touya (levantando-se): 'Que história é esta?!' 

Sakura (com a voz triste): 'Você não lembra da nossa primeira vez?'

         Li apenas balançou a cabeça de leve. Sakura ficou quieta, mesmo sabendo que ele não tinha culpa, sentiu um aperto no peito. Ele soltou um longo suspiro e foi até a esposa para abraçá-la, porém Sakura se afastou ainda magoada.

Touya: 'Que diabos está acontecendo aqui?!'

Ywe (pousando a mão no ombro do amigo): 'Acalme-se. Depois contarei tudo de relevante a você.'

Touya: 'Relevante? O que é relevante para vocês?! Minha irmã se deita com o sócio da firma que estava com o pé no altar com uma chinesa. Aparece grávida e depois se sabe que ela é feiticeira! Que EU estou vivendo uma vida que não é verdadeira! Ah corta essa! Ou me contam logo o que está acontecendo ou eu juro que quebro a cara de todo mundo! Começando com a cara dele!' (gritou apontando para Li)

Syaoran (ainda observando Sakura, que havia se afastado): 'Depois discutimos isso. Agora não é hora.'

Touya (revoltado): 'Como assim não é hora? E quando vai ser a hora?'

Ywe (percebendo que o casal queria ficar sozinho): 'Vamos Touya. Eu conto para você em casa.'

         Ele falou tornando a ficar na forma de Yukito.

Yukito: 'Vamos...'

         Os dois se encararam sérios. Touya soltou um longo suspiro e resolveu acompanhar o amigo, mesmo a contra gosto.

Touya (dando um beijo na testa da irmã): 'Qualquer coisa, estou em casa.'

Sakura balançou acenou que sim com a cabeça, enquanto acompanhava o irmão e Yuki até a porta. 

O silêncio estava pesado na sala. Com certeza assim que os dois saíssem da casa teriam uma longa conversa. Kero voltou a forma de bichinho e depois de se despedir rapidamente voou até o quarto de Shaolin para dormir.

Syaoran (assim que ficou sozinho com a esposa): 'Que história é esta, Sakura?'

Sakura (tirando as coisas de cima da mesinha de centro): 'Não sei de que história está falando.'

Syaoran (impaciente): 'Desta história de outro filho! Droga, Sakura! Não é justo você se lembrar de uma coisa importante e não contar para mim!'

Sakura (encarando-o): 'dizer o que é justo ou não?  Você também anda lembrando das coisas e não está contando para mim.'

Syaoran (aproximando-se dela): 'Quando as coisas são importantes para nós, eu sempre contei.'

Sakura (rindo ironicamente): 'Para de ser mentiroso. Você vive tendo pesadelos, acorda de mau humor e com aquela cara atravessada e nunca, ouviu bem? Nunca conta nada para mim!'

Syaoran: 'Ah sim! Você quer saber o que eu sonho? Quer saber as minhas memórias do mundo das trevas?'

Sakura: 'Eu também já fui para lá!'

Syaoran: 'Porque é louca!'

Sakura: 'Sim, eu sou louca por você!'

         Os dois ficaram em silêncio encarando-se. Estavam ofegantes e nervosos. Li virou o rosto com a cara irritada. 

Syaoran: 'Eu tenho medo.'

Sakura arregalou os olhos, não esperava uma declaração daquelas do marido. Li era um homem que parecia não ter medo de nada. Será que a paternidade havia deixado-o mais sensível? Ela aproximou-se dele tocando-o de leve no braço, fazendo um carinho.

Syaoran (encarando a esposa): 'Tenho medo que as nossas lembranças destruam a nossa vida. A nossa vida juntos.'

         Sakura sorriu quase explodindo de felicidade.

Sakura (abraçando o marido pela cintura): 'Nada vai destruir o nosso amor, meu querido, nada.'

         Li a abraçou com ternura e beijou a cabeça da esposa demoradamente.

Syaoran (com a voz doce): 'Como foi a nossa primeira vez?'

Sakura (sorrindo): 'Foi o momento mais feliz da minha vida.'

Syaoran: 'Então deve ter sido o meu também.'

Sakura: 'Por que diz isso?'

Syaoran: 'Quando a fiz minha, foi o momento mais feliz desta minha vida.'

         Ela o abraçou mais forte, sentindo o peito transbordar de amor. 

* * *

         Li entrou em casa com o corpo suado. Estava treinando no quintal da casa como fazia todas as manhãs. Sakura estava na cozinha fazendo um suco de laranja para o filho.

Syaoran (transformando a espada em esfera): 'Ele ainda não acordou?'

         Sakura balançou a cabeça de leve negando. Ela virou-se para ele com os olhos preocupados.

Sakura: 'Tentei acordá-lo mas ele mal se mexeu na cama.'

Syaoran (depois de um longo suspiro): 'Aquela bola de pêlo está com ele?'

Sakura: 'Sim, e com uma cara tão estranha.'

Syaoran (erguendo uma sobrancelha): 'Mesmo?'

Sakura (balançou um pouco a cabeça, voltando sua atenção ao suco): 'Não estou gostando muito disto.'

Syaoran: 'Nem eu. Ou aquele bicho de pelúcia diz o que está realmente acontecendo ou eu acabo com a raça dele.'

Sakura: 'Syaoran! Por Deus! Não faça uma besteira.'

Syaoran (afastando-se):'Não vou fazer.'

         Sakura observou o marido saindo da cozinha e subindo as escadas. Ela lavou as mãos e as secou no avental sentindo o peito doer levemente. Foi quando o telefone tocou na sala. Franziu a testa pensando quem seria a esta hora.

Sakura: 'Residência Li.'

Voz: 'Olá Sakura!!'

         A Feiticeira sorriu reconhecendo a voz da querida prima.

Sakura: 'Olá Tomoyo. Como vão as coisas?'

Tomoyo: 'Tudo bem. Você é que não está com uma voz muito boa. O que aconteceu?'

Sakura (depois de um longo suspiro): 'As coisas estão um pouco enroladas por aqui.'

Tomoyo: 'Enroladas?'

Sakura: 'Sim, mas não se preocupe.'

Tomoyo: 'Agora estou entendendo porque Eriol resolveu aceitar tão bem a expulsão de Marie do colégio.'

Sakura (arregalando os olhos): 'Expulsão?! O que aconteceu?'

Tomoyo (depois de rir um pouco): 'Acabamos entrando numa briga na apresentação do coral da escola.'

Sakura: 'Espera aí! Acabamos? Quem acabou?'

Tomoyo: 'Eu e Marie. Ah mas aquelas lambisgóias mereceram!' 

Sakura: 'Tomoyo... você não acha que a maternidade lhe deixou um pouco agressiva demais?'

Tomoyo (rindo com mais intensidade): 'Marie é uma menina tão alegre que não tem com não nos sentirmos envolvida com ela.'

Sakura: 'Tudo bem, mas isso não justifica você e ela entrarem numa briga, não é?'

Tomoyo: 'Acredite em mim, Sakura, aquelas duas mereciam! Além disso já estávamos pensando em voltar para o Japão a um bom tempo e a expulsão de Marie e as coisas estranhas que devem estar acontecendo aí apenas apressaram as coisas.'

Sakura: 'Então Eriol...'

Tomoyo (interrompendo a amiga): 'Ah sim, pode ter certeza que ele sabe o que está acontecendo aí, mesmo não tendo o mínimo de dignidade para contar para mim! Detesto estes mistérios dele!'

Sakura (sorrindo de leve): 'E quando vocês vêem?'

Tomoyo: 'Mês que vem, no máximo.'

Sakura (entusiasmada): 'Ah que bom! Então dará para você ir conosco na festa da Naoko.'

Tomoyo: 'Pode acrescentar o meu nome e do meu maridinho na lista de convidados!'

Sakura: 'Agora tenho uma esperança que o Syaoran vai ficar com a cara menos fechada quando encontrar com o Makoto.'

Tomoyo (depois de rir): 'Entenda ele, Sakura. Makoto foi seu ex-namorado. É normal o Li sentir ciúmes.'

Sakura: 'Até entendo, mas ele poderia disfarçar melhor! Oras, eu sou amiga da ex-noiva dele!'

Tomoyo: 'Ah mas quando você encontra com a Mishimura só falta dar um soco na cara dela.'

Sakura: 'Eu hei de ainda dar um soco muito bem dado na cara daquela branquela.'

Tomoyo: 'Viu.'

Sakura: 'Mas é diferente... A Akami não respeita o fato de ele ser casado comigo.'

Tomoyo: 'Não liga para isso. Não é você que dorme todas as noites ao lado dele?'

Sakura (depois de suspirar): 'Akami Mishimura agora está sendo o menor de meus problemas.'

Tomoyo: 'O que está acontecendo?'

Sakura (depois de olhar para cima): 'Shaolin está começando a despertar na magia e eu não sei o que fazer.'

Tomoyo (depois de um gritinho entusiasmado): 'Que maravilha!'

Sakura: 'Maravilha? Tomoyo, isso é sério e perigoso!'

Tomoyo (controlando-se): 'Eu sei, eu sei. Também fiquei super insegura quando o Eriol me contou que Marie também é detentora de magia, mas ele me explicou que com um bom treinamento e uma boa orientação, a magia é super controlável.'

Sakura (com uma voz triste): 'Minha vida é uma loucura por causa da magia, Tomoyo. Tenho sonhos e pesadelos com coisas loucas e o pior é que eu sei que estas coisas loucas não são apenas fruto da minha cabeça. Não queria que o meu filho carregasse este fardo.'

Tomoyo (depois de um tempo em silêncio): 'Não podemos mudar nossos destinos, Sakura. O que podemos fazer é nos preparar melhor para ele.'

Sakura: 'Eu acho que sim.'

         Sakura ouviu uma gritaria do no outro lado da linha. A voz de uma menina gritando que ninguém a pegava fez a jovem mulher sorrir. Tomoyo ainda pediu para que falassem baixo, porém pelos barulhos não deve ter tido muito sucesso.

Tomoyo: 'Marie chegou com Nakuru e Spinel Sun do shopping.'

Sakura (sorrindo): 'Mande um beijo para ela.'

         Tomoyo afastou o telefone e falou com a filha.

Voz (depois de um tempo): 'Oi tia Sakura!'

Sakura: 'Olá Marie, tudo bom?'

Marie: 'Tudo bem! Nós estamos indo para o Japão daqui a pouquinho.'

Sakura: 'Sua mãe me contou.'

Marie: 'Será que eu vou estudar no mesmo colégio que o Shaolin?'

Sakura (abrindo um sorriso): 'Acho que sim... não sei.'

Marie: 'Tomara que sim. Hei Suppy não mexe na minha sacola! Tia, eu vou lá antes que ele pegue os meus doces. Beijinhos!'

Sakura (rindo): 'Beijos, querida.'

Tomoyo (depois de um tempo): 'Acho que vou ter que coloca-la no mesmo colégio que Shaolin.'

Sakura: 'Será o melhor.'

Tomoyo: 'Cuide-se, Sakura. Logo, logo estarei aí.'

Sakura: 'Estarei esperando. Tchauzinho.'

         Sakura desligou o telefone ouvindo a amiga brigar com Spinel Sun que provavelmente já havia atacado os doces da menina. Olhou um tempo para o aparelho desligado. Era engraçado, sua prima sempre pareceu tão séria e comportada, como Marie havia saído daquela maneira, tão impulsiva? Eriol também era um homem reservado, apesar de simpático. Ela colocou um dedinho no queixo pensando se a solução não seria justamente esta. Marie também possuía poderes, isso faria com que o filho tivesse uma companhia. Ela respirou fundo e começou a subir as escadas para tentar ajudar a acordar o filho. Li estava demorando muito.

* * *

Voz: 'Ora ora, olha quem está no jornal de Tomoeda hoje?'

         Taiki Key abriu os olhos e encarou o teto encardido da sua cela no presídio de Tókio que dividida com outro preso, Seiya Yamamoto. 

(PS esclarecedor: Estão lembrados destes dois aí? Bem o Taiki está fresquinho na cabeça de vocês e o Seiya? É o ex-noivo da Sakura. Aquele que colocou o Li na cadeia. Mas aqui como a memória dele também foi alterada, ele está preso pois foi descoberto que era um juiz corrupto, pelo promotor Hiroshi Suzuki, o ex-colega de dormitório de Li que por sua vez também agora não lembra que foi amigo do nosso herói! Hehehe Que confusão, não é? Ah Rô, e não adianta ficar indignada! O nome do cara é Seiya mesmo! Hehehe Mas não se preocupe, ele não tem nada do seu chocolate! Hehehehe) 

Taiki: 'Não estou com vontade de ouvir estas besteiras, Yamamoto?'

Seiya (sem ligar para o comentário do colega de cela): 'Esta semana será inaugurado mais uma filial das enormes empresas Li. A localização do próximo investimento do ambicioso presidente de uma das empresas mais bem sucedidas do Japão, senhor Syaoran Li, será nos Estados Unidos... blá, blá, blá... Ele e sua encantadora esposa, Sakura Li... Sakura? (o homem sorriu de lado) Tive uma namorada que também se chamava Sakura. Nossa, ela era linda. Deve ainda ser linda... Sabia que até fui noivo dela? Mas aí ela terminou comigo sem nenhum motivo justificável.'

Taiki: 'Deve ter te corneado.'

Seiya (irritado): 'Sakura não faria isso! Ela era uma santa.'

Taiki: 'Nenhum mulher é santa. Todas são vadias.'

         Eles ficaram quietos um tempo, cada um com a sua raiva.

Seiya: 'Quando eu sair daqui quero encontrá-la novamente.'

Taiki (mal controlando a sua raiva): 'Anote o que eu estou dizendo, Yamamoto. Assim que eu sair daqui eu vou acabar com a raça do respeitável senhor Li.' Seiya: 'Você fala isso o tempo todo...'

Taiki: 'E você que vai acabar com aquele promotorzinho.'

Seiya (amassando o jornal): 'Pode ter certeza disso!'

Taiki (levantando-se finalmente da cama e encarando Seiya): 'Quem sabe nós não arranjamos uma maneira de sair antes, o que acha?'

Seiya (franzindo a testa): 'Já estou aqui a mais de dez anos, Key. Falta pouco para sair daqui, não vou arriscar pegar mais alguns anos por causa de uma tentativa de fuga.'

Taiki: 'Para de ser covarde! Você vai ficar mofando aqui até quando, esperando sua libertação? Quando sair, mata o promotor e o prendem de novo.  Grande plano.'

Seiya: 'E você que também não vai fazer muita coisa diferente de mim!'

Taiki (sorrindo de lado): 'Que tal nós juntarmos nossas forças?'

         Yamamoto levantou-se também, caminhou um tempo pela cela apertada pensando na proposta do colega. Um dos guardas bateu na grade avisando que o horário do banho de sol estava próximo.

Taiki (quase ao ouvido dele): 'Podemos matar o promotor e ainda fazer uma visitinha a sua ex-namorada, o que acha? Eu também quero matar o desgraçado do Li e brincar um pouco com a esposinha dele.'

Seiya: 'Vai matar a esposa dele também?'

Taiki (com um brilho estranho nos olhos): 'Foi aquela vadia que chamou a polícia e foi culpa dela eu ter perdido a cabeça e vir parar neste lugar. Culpa dos dois.'

         A sirene tocou e as celas foram destrancadas.

Policial: 'Todos em ordem! Se eu ver alguma confusão eu juro que vão se arrepender.'

Seiya (caminhando para fora de cela): 'Eu vou pensar.'

* * *

Syaoran (observando o filho sentado a mesa e tomando o café): 'Está bem, Shaolin?'

Shaolin (levantando os olhos para ele): 'Estou melhor. Ainda com um pouco de sono.'

         Sakura e Li se entreolharam apreensivos. Teriam que ter uma conversa franca com o filho sobre o que aconteceu. Kero estava comendo quieto em cima da mesa.

Syaoran: 'Precisamos conversar com você sobre uma coisa muito séria.'

         O garoto franziu a testa e parou de comer o pedaço de bolo.

Shaolin: 'Tem haver com a briga de ontem, não é? Desculpe-me, pai, mas o Urameshi é que havia começado primeiro.'

Sakura: 'Também tem haver com a briga. O senhor não deveria ter me desobedecido. Se eu falei que era para não jogar contra o Urameshi e o Tsunami era para ter me obedecido.'

Shaolin (entre os dentes): 'E aí seria taxado como o covarde da escola. Não dava, não é, mãe?'

Sakura: 'Eu sou sua mãe e...'

Syaoran (interrompendo a esposa): 'Sakura... depois eu converso com ele sobre isso.'

         Ela se calou. Suspirou demoradamente e fitou o marido. Li percebeu toda a apreensão que os olhos de esmeralda transmitiam para ele, mas não tinha como evitar aquela conversa. Aos dez anos ele e a esposa já sabia da magia e começaram a desenvolvê-la, ele muito antes que ela. Agora estava na hora de Shaolin também controlar a dele.

Syaoran (fitando o filho): 'Shaolin você sabe o que a bola... quer dizer o Kerberus é, não?'

         Shaolin desviou os olhos do pai e fitou o amiguinho que estava sentado na mesa. Há anos ele estava esperando por uma conversa como esta. Todas as vezes que ele tentava arrancar alguma coisa a mais, sempre era barrado pela mãe. 

Shaolin (confirmando com a cabeça): 'É uma criatura mágica.'

Syaoran: 'Isso, e você sabe por que ele mora conosco?'

Shaolin (franzindo a testa): 'Vocês dois são mágicos.'

Syaoran: 'Mágico é quem faz truques, eu e sua mãe somos, ou melhor éramos, feiticeiros.'

Shaolin: 'Eram? Por que deixaram de ser?'

Sakura: 'Não sabemos ao certo. Aconteceu alguma coisa a muito tempo atrás que apagou parte das nossas memórias, minhas e as do seu pai.'

Shaolin: 'Não estou entendendo.'

Syaoran (depois de respirar fundo): 'Isso não deve ser levado em consideração agora. O importante é que você sendo nosso filho também tem poderes que estão começando a se manifestar agora.'

Shaolin (abrindo um sorriso): 'Eu? Estão falando sério?'

Sakura (confirmando com a cabeça): 'Isso é muito sério, Shaolin. Magia não é brincadeira. Ela quase destruiu a minha vida e a do seu pai.'

Syaoran: 'Mas também não é algo a ser temido. (ele falou reparando o olhar assustado do filho) Você deve treinar para assim poder controlar e desenvolvê-la também.'

Shaolin: 'E quem irá me treinar?'

Sakura: 'Seu pai. Ele lembra de mais detalhes do que eu com relação a isso.'

Shaolin (olhando para o pai): 'Nossas magias são iguais?'

         Sakura e Li novamente se entreolharam apreensivos.

Kero: 'Cada um possue um tipo de magia diferente, Shaolin... mas a sua é presença é muito parecida com a do seu pai e mãe.'

Shaolin (virando-se para o animalzinho que finalmente resolveu falar): 'Verdade?'

         Kero confirmou com a cabeça e sorriu para o menino que mostrava-se muito feliz em saber disso. Sakura fitou Li por alguns segundo e abriu um sorriso para ele.

Syaoran (levantando-se da mesa): 'Bem, Shaolin. Amanhã começa a sua primeira aula, então sugiro que comece a se acostumar a dormir e acordar mais cedo.'

Shaolin (fitando o pai): 'Eu vou ter uma espada igual aquela sua?'

         Li arregalou os olhos, não imaginou que o filho o tinha visto com sua espada antes.

Syaoran: 'Eu não sei. Podemos ver isso mais tarde. Mas primeiro você precisa treinar a sua magia. Ainda não sabemos o que você pode fazer.'

         O garoto levantou-se quase explodindo de orgulho e felicidade.

Shaolin: 'Mal posso esperar por amanhã.'

Sakura: 'Mas, por favor, não exagere, Syaoran.'

Kero: 'Eu vou acompanhar os treinamentos, Sakura.'

Syaoran (piscando para ela): 'Não se preocupe. (virando-se para o filho) Vamos lá, Filho. Está atrasado para a escola.'

         Shaolin bebeu de uma vez o suco que tinha no copo e correu até seu quarto para pegar a mochila e escovar os dentes, em menos de cinco minutos estava de volta pronto.

Sakura (arrumando a gravata do marido): 'Vê se volta hoje cedo para casa.'

Syaoran (observando o filho correndo para fora de casa): 'Vou tentar. Tenho que preparar algumas coisas com os empresários americanos.'

Sakura: 'Ah sim, temos aquele jantar com eles daqui a poucos dias, não é?'

Syaoran: 'Isso mesmo. Quero vê-la linda, hem?'

Sakura (sorrindo para ele): 'Você sabe que não gosto muito destas coisas.'

Syaoran (depois de beijá-la rapidamente): 'Nem eu, mas temos que ir. Não se preocupe, será bem rápido.'

         Eles se beijaram novamente quando ouviram a buzina do carro, Shaolin resolveu apressar o pai pois sabia que a "despedida" dos dois eram sempre demoradas.

Sakura (vermelha): 'Bom trabalho.'

Syaoran: 'Que horas vai hoje para a escola?'

Sakura: 'Apenas à tarde.'

Syaoran: 'Certo. Bom trabalho.' (falou beijando rapidamente os lábios da esposa)

         Sakura acompanhou o marido até a porta de casa e acenou para o filho que já estava no carro esperando pelo pai.

* * *

         Midoriko andava de um lado para o outro inconformada. Como depois de tudo que eles passaram não havia como se formar uma brecha para que assim ela conquistasse os outros universos? 

Kazuo (observando a mãe de longe): 'Ela está bufando de raiva.'

Arthas (que estava ao lado dele): 'Ela imaginou que Mohr tivesse uma brecha.'

Kazuo: 'Pelo jeito o tal Devillus fez o trabalho direito acabando com todas elas.'

Arthas (sorrindo de lado): 'Ah sim! Eu o ajudei a destruir todas pessoalmente. Na verdade fui eu que as destruí.'

Kuoto (que estava um pouco mais atrás): 'Como você é mentiroso, Arthas.'

Maraki: 'Quem destruiu todas as brechas sozinho foi o Devillus.'

Arthas (entre os dentes): 'Desmancha prazeres.'

         Kazuo riu um pouco, já estava acostumado com as mentiras do pai postiço. Porém, logo parou de rir e voltou-se para Kuoto.

Kazuo: 'Quem é esta tal de Pequena por quem você vive suspirando?'

Kuoto: 'Vê se eu sou lá demônio de ficar suspirando!' 

         O grupo riu com gosto da resposta atravessada de Kuoto.

Maraki: 'A Pequena era a humana por quem Devillus era apaixonado.'

Kazuo (franzindo a testa): 'E ela era tão bonita assim?'

Arthas: 'Perfeita.'

         Os três demônios sorriram lembrando-se da humana que havia convivido com eles, ela não havia apenas conquistado o amor de Kuoto, mas o carinho de todos eles.

Kazuo (levantando-se): 'Agora eu sei porque minha mãe a detesta.'

Arthas: 'Do que está falando, garoto?'

Kazuo: 'Minha mãe detesta esta humana porque ela conseguiu conquistar o respeito de todos vocês.'

Maraki: 'Respeitamos a madame gelo.'

         Maraki terminou de falar tampando a boca.

Kazuo: 'Está vendo?  Vocês não a respeitam, têm medo dela.'

Kuoto: 'Sua mãe não é tão encantadora como a Pequena.'

Kazuo (observando a mãe gritar com um demônio inferior): 'Eu imagino, mas...'

         De repente o chão começou a tremer fazendo todos caírem ajoelhados.

Arthas: 'O que está acontecendo?'

         Kazuo olhou para frente e pode ver a paisagem deserta do mundo das trevas ganhar formas estranhas. Ele piscou observando a paisagem ganhar cor, as árvores estavam verdes e as flores coloridas, depois ela mudou novamente mostrando construções antigas em pedra e vários humanos caídos no chão com vestimentas longas. Ele tentou levantar-se assustado com os borrões de cores nos seus olhos. As paisagens mudavam rapidamente. Agora ao horizonte via-se construções estranhas. Muitas eram quadradas e altas, como castelos, mas castelos com as paredes lisas. O céu deixou de ser por alguns segundos vermelho, passou a amarelo e agora estava azul claro.

Kazuo: 'Que lugar é este?'

Kuoto: 'Os universos! Eles estão confusos!'

         Kazuo tentou se levantar novamente. Era estranho, mas apesar da confusão parecia que as pessoas não os viam, algumas passavam por ele e como fantasmas atravessavam o seu corpo. Ele tentou se firmar novamente nas pernas, mas um tremor mais forte o fez cair novamente no chão assim como todas as pessoas. Ele levantou a cabeça e observou um homem parado a sua frente, a uns 20 metros de distância, que também o encarava com os olhos assustados. Ele estava vendo a confusão que estava acontecendo. Em volta do seu corpo havia uma aura púrpura clara. 

Arthas: 'Garoto...'

         Kazuo voltou-se para o grandalhão. 

Kazuo: 'Ele está nos vendo, Arthas.'

         Arthas não respondeu, ainda fitava o homem a sua frente como se estivesse hipnotizado. O tremor passou e novamente o rapaz voltou a fitar a paisagem desértica do mundo das trevas.

Midoriko: 'Mas que diabos aconteceu aqui?!'

Kuoto (encostado em uma pedra): 'Os universos se confundiram por alguns segundos.'

Maraki: 'Mesmo? Eu não vi nada...'

Midoriko (irritada): 'Você é um inútil mesmo!'

Kazuo (indiferente à confusão que a mãe estava fazendo): 'Quem era ele, Arthas? Era um demônio também, não era? Eu senti a energia dele. Era de um demônio.'

Kuoto (franzindo a testa): 'Você está falando de quem, moleque?'

Kazuo (nervoso): 'Do homem que eu vi.'

Kuoto: 'Eram humanos idiotas e fracos. Não tinham magia suficiente para nos ver ou ver a confusão que estava acontecendo.'

Kazuo: 'Não! Ele me viu! Eu sei! Ele olhava para mim fixamente.'

Midoriko: 'Ele quem?'

Arthas: 'Devillus.'

Continua.

**N/A:**

_Olá Pessoal!_

_Finalmente nosso querido casal resolver revelar a Shaolin parte de seu passado e a magia! Como será que o menino irá reagir? E o que Key e Yamamoto estão tramando juntos contra os nossos queridos heróis?! Que terremotos foram estes? Será que Arthas realmente viu Devillus?_

Shyrai: Hei Kath se os idiotas vilões humanos voltaram eu também quero voltar?

Kath (olhando para trás assustada): V-Você não estava morto? Eu matei você! Duas vezes!

Shyrai (soltando uma risada sinistra): Eu sou invencível!

Kath (erguendo uma sobrancelha): Corta esta, Shyrai. Você já está morto. Eu não posso lhe ressuscitar novamente.

Shyrai: Oras você matou e ressuscitou aquele inseto do Li duas vezes. Por que comigo não pode fazer o mesmo?

Kath: Porque ele é o herói! 

Shyrai (aproximando-se de mim para falar baixinho): Olha eu faço qualquer coisa para vc me deixar entrar na história novamente. 

Kath (franzindo a testa): Eu já disse que não dá, Shyrai! E olha só, eu já fiz você ser o grande vilão nas duas temporadas passadas! Vc sempre sai em grande estilo.

Shyrai (resmungando): Não sabia que grande estilo para os seus padrões era se contorcer até a morte.

Kath (batendo no ombro dele): Ah que isso! Eu tenho o maior carinho por você! Vc é um dos meus personagens originais de maior destaque.

Shyrai: Forma estranha de demonstrar carinho... Coitado do Felipe.

Kath (fechando a cara): Ah você também não vai ficar gorando o meu namoro! 

Shyrai: Se quiser eu torturo o Felipe até que ele lhe peça em casamento! Não é uma boa troca? Eu entro no fic novamente e vc desencalha!

Kath (dando um cascudo na cabeça dele): Cala a boca!!! Eu NÃO sou uma encalhada!

Bem voltando às minhas notas finais... antes que eu mesma mate o Shyrai novamente...

Aí abaixo está a ficha da Marie, para vocês conhecerem-na melhor:

Nome: **Marie Elizabeth Hiraguizawa**

Idade: 10 anos

Data de Nascimento: 12 de junho

Signo: Gêmeos

Cabelos: Negros lisos

Olhos: Violetas

Nível de magia: médio. Sua magia está mais relacionada com sua intuição e percepção a auras e acontecimentos mágicos

O que adora: Cantar

O que detesta: Ficar de castigo

Passatempo favorito: Ouvir música e dançar

Resumo: Filha única de Tomoyo e Eriol. É uma menina completamente alegre e divertida, além de muito atrapalhada. Possui o raciocínio crítico do pai e a paixão por música da mãe. Sua magia não é de ataque ou defesa, mas sua percepção e sensibilidade ao perceber o que acontece a sua volta a faz prever os acontecimentos ou intuí-los. Sente um grande carinho por Shaolin e o considera seu irmão mais velho (será?).

* * *

_Percebi que muitas meninas se identificaram com ela! Adorei saber disso!  Vamos ver o que o futuro (Eu, para ser mais exata) aguarda para ela._

_Quero mandar milhões de beijos para todos que estão acompanhando esta historia em especial para Marjarie (ela está desenhando os personagens novos de FIII), Nay, Fabrini (minha animadora de torcida querida), Andy Gramp (apesar de que eu tenho certeza que irei vence-la em nosso duelo pelo cavaleiro de Fênix, Ikki) e Rachelzinha. _

_Foi mal pelo atraso desta semana no blogg **Feiticeiros**, mas eu tive uma semana do cão! Vocês  não têm idéia da loucura que eu passei! Mas antes tarde do que nunca! Vou tentar postar semana que vem na terça direitinho._

_Ah para o pessoal que quer se divertir, rir e aprender mais sugiro que visitem o blogg **Cerejeira** da Patty (cerejeira.weblogger.terra.com.br). Lá tem uma super matéria sobre a nossa querida miss cerejeira Sakura Kinomoto. E a Rô anda preparando algumas loucuras! Aguardem! Eu sempre passo por lá dando os meus pitacos! Hehehe Posso garantir que você irão se divertir muito por lá._

Shyrai (puxando a manga da minha camisa, não se dando por vencido): Hei Kath eu não quis dizer que você era uma encalhada...

Kath (erguendo uma sobrancelha): Ah não? Olha, agora o estrago já foi feito, não adianta pedir desculpas.

Shyrai: Por favor... eu faço qualquer coisa para voltar à ativa... o mercado de trabalho para super vilões está muito difícil, eu estou desempregado desde que você terminou Feiticeiros II.

Kath: Olha eu sinto muito, mas não vai dar não.

Ren (parando ao meu lado): Hei Kath este cara está te enchendo o saco? 

Kath virando para o lado e fitando o lindo, maravilho, tudo de bom do Tao Ren e literalmente começando a babar.

Shyrai (encarando Ren): Você não faz parte desta história, então cai fora.

Bason: Não fala assim com o meu chefinho!

Shyrai: Ele tem um fantasma! Kath, você é realmente uma perturbada! Como pode ficar babando que nem uma idiota por causa de um cara que tem cabelo roxo, olhos amarelos e um fantasma como bichinho de estimação?!

Bason (irado): Chefinho vamos acabar com ele.

Kath: Esperem! Não precisam brigar, isto é apenas as minhas notas finais! Deixa para brigar em Dragões, Ren.

Ren (sorrindo para mim): Será como você quiser, querida.

Kath (vermelha como um tomate maduro): Obrigada... você é demais.

Ren: Eu sei que eu sou demais...

Shyrai: Arrogante igual ao outro... é mal mesmo de chineses... Agora que eu me dei conta... Você tem queda para chineses! Ah EU sou chinês também!

Kath (olhando-o descrente): Não, você é japonês.

Shyrai: Como você pode ter certeza disto?

Kath: Oras eu criei você!

Shyrai: Ah mas nunca lhe falaram que as criações possuem vida própria?

Kath: Psicologia barata. 

Shyrai (apelando e se ajoelhando aos meus pés): Por favor Kath! Eu tenho mulher, cinco filhos, cachorro, periquito e sogra para sustentar! Eu preciso deste emprego!

Kath (começando a sentir pena dele): Até Sogra?

Shyrai: Sim! E é vc mesma que diz que sogra é sempre sogra, não é?

Kath: Bem eu posso lhe dar uma pontinha em Dragões Chineses, o que você acha disso Ren?

Ren: Eu não sei... você é quem sabe, Kath. No final eu vou acabar com todos mesmo.

Kath (abraçando o braço musculoso dele): Meu herói!

Yukito: Olá pessoal! Hei Ren, o que você está fazendo aqui?

Ren: Vim fazer uma visita para a Kath.

Yukito: Legal lhe ver por aqui. Quer que eu te apresente o pessoal?

Kath olhando para Yukito dando mole para o seu amado Ren.

Kath: Hei Shyrai eu dou um jeito de você entrar em alguma história, mas vai ter que fazer uma coisa para mim.

Shyrai: Tudo que você quiser, oh adorável, idolatrada Kath!

Kath: Pulveriza aquele goiabinha (apontando para Yukito) da face da Terra.

Shyrai: Deste universo ou de todos?

Kath: De todos!

Shyrai: Bem aí vamos ter que negociar... se eu pulveriza-lo de todos os universos vai ter que me dar mais que um ponta num fic.

Kath: Hei isso é chantagem...

Shyrai: Ih Kath olha só! O Yukito já está com uma mão no ombro do seu querido Ren.

Kath (olhando para aquela cena aterrorizada): Acaba com ele! Eu faço um fic especial para você!

Shyrai: Deixa comigo! Considere-se ele pulverizado!

         Kath solta uma risada diabólica observando Shyrai soltar raios eletrocutando Yukito.

_Beijos a todos,_

_Kath_

**Recado da Rô (se eu não coloco isso ela esquece de colocar!)**

Ah sabe o que é, fiquei meio sem graça de colocar no capítulo passado....eu já me intrometo tanto na fic, agora até nas notas finais? Achei que estava abusando...hihihihi.....

Então vamos lá.....

Ei Kath...adorei a sua nota final e me deu uma super idéia para o duelo, vou fazer um canto do Coliseu, só com os vilões....ahahah.... O Voldemort já apareceu, agora acho que o Shyrai também irá dar o ar de sua graça.....hihihihi....quer ele na sua torcida?...ahahahah

Ah pessoal, já que a Kath deu com a língua nos dentes, deixa eu fazer a propaganda.... a algum tempo atrás eu lancei um duelo no blogg entre a Andy e a Kath, ia ser aqui em casa em janeiro, já que estamos armando de nos encontrarmos, mas elas resolveram que queriam uma coisa mais maluca, então estou escrevendo o duelo e logo estarei postando no blogg da Patty....por isso se preparem, vou querer autorização de algumas de vcs p usar seus nomes, como torcedoras ou outras funções, OK?

Se alguém tiver alguma idéia bem original podem mandar sugestões, quanto mais maluco for o duelo, melhor e mais divertido.....

Ah sim, o capítulo..... Kath, Kath....magia mal resolvida, vilões humanos e vilões demônios..... nossa, vc surpreende a cada capítulo, quando a gente acha que as coisa irão entrar nos eixos, vem bomba pela frente.

Não vejo a hora de ver o encontro da Marie com a apaixonada do Shaolin...quer dizer, vai pintar uma histeria por parte da Misao né?

Beijocas

Rô


	12. Tremores da Terra

**Capítulo 12: Tremores da Terra.**

            O chão tremia. A senhorita Mutou, professora de ciências da quarta séria, mandou os alunos agacharem-se em baixo das carteiras. Shaolin olhou para a janela e pôde ver o céu vermelho como fogo, depois viu pássaros estranhos, criaturas diferentes como se todas tivessem saído de seus livros de fantasia. A paisagem mudava a todo instante. Engatinhou até chegar próximo a janela sentindo-se hipnotizado com aquelas imagens retorcidas. A Senhora Mutou gritou pedindo para ele se afastar, porem o garoto não obedeceu. Próximo a parede agarrou-se a batente da janela e levantou-se com dificuldade olhando assustado para a vista se modificando a cada instante. As construções mudavam. As pessoas mudavam. Tudo mudava em uma fração de segundo fazendo com que algumas vezes, a paisagem não passasse de um borrão de cores. Ele sentiu quando agarraram suas pernas e virou-se para baixo, elas estavam enlaçadas pelos braços trêmulos de Misao. O garoto abaixou-se e ajoelhado a frente dela abraçou-a pedindo para ter calma.

Misao: 'Eu não quero morrer...'

Shaolin (apertando-a forte contra o peito): 'Já vai passar. Fique calma.'

            A menina tentou parar de chorar mas o medo era muito, as lâmpadas da sala de aula explodiram fazendo com que as crianças se assustassem ainda mais. Shaolin puxou Misao para baixo da sua carteira e olhou para tudo ainda espantado, mas agora tinha que se mostrar mais forte, tinha que proteger a menina que estava entre seus braços choramingando.

            Assim como começou, os tremores pararam. Aos poucos os alunos começaram a sair debaixo de suas carteiras, porém ainda olhavam receosos para os lados como se temessem que novamente a terra tremesse sob os seus pés.

Mutou: 'Estão todos bem? Alguém está machucado?'

            Shaolin se levantou ainda com Misao abraçada a ele.

Akihito: 'Acho que estão todos bem, senhorita.'

            A moça olhou para todos os alunos que começavam a se recuperar do imenso susto que levaram. 

Shoichi (pegando o seu material do chão): 'Nunca senti tremores tão fortes. Acho que os especialistas devem estar loucos da vida. Não haviam previsto nada.'

Akihito (balançando a mochila para tirar os cacos de vidro das lâmpadas de cima dela): 'Estes caras são uns otários. Vivem para olhar aquelas maquininhas e mesmo assim não conseguem nem prever um tremor deste tamanho. Os técnicos japoneses já foram melhores.'

Shaolin (observando Misao): 'Esta tudo bem contigo, Misao?'

            A menina balançou a cabeça e afastou-se finalmente do garoto para fitá-lo.

Misao (com a voz falhando): 'Estou bem.'

Shaolin: 'Não está machucada?'

            Ela balançou a cabeça com força envergonhada. O menino soltou um longo suspiro aliviado. "Espero que esteja tudo bem com os meus pais..." Pensou observando a paisagem pela janela. Franziu a testa de leve tentando entender o que eram aquelas imagens completamente surreais que havia visto durante o terremoto.

Akihito (tocando de leve no ombro do amigo): 'Esta tudo bem contigo, Shaolin?'

Shaolin (fitando o garoto): 'Eu espero que sim.'

* * *

            As sirenes do presídio de Tókio tocavam como loucas ao mesmo tempo em que a terra tremia fazendo a forte construção agora parecer que fora feita de papel. As luzes explodiam enquanto os presos gritavam para serem soltos pois temiam a morte.

Taiki (segurando o punho de Seiya): 'Vamos aproveitar, Yamamoto!' 

Seiya (assustado com os tremores): 'Está louco, Taiki? Estamos no meio de um terremoto!'

Taiki: 'A rede elétrica está em pane, podemos aproveitar e fugir deste inferno!' 

Seiya: 'Não! Eu não vou cair fora daqui! Faltam apenas dois meses para eu cumprir a minha pena!'

            Key soltou o pulso do companheiro de cela e engatinho até a grade. Apesar do tremor sua mente insana mantinha-se em alerta. Chutou com força a porta da cela e ela abriu com facilidade! Sorriu de lado pensando em como a tecnologia é maravilhosa. 

Taiki: 'Última chance Yamamoto. Você vem comigo ou não?'

            Seiya mostrava-se indeciso. Faltava pouco para terminar de cumprir sua pena. Por que jogar fora? O homem sorriu de lado, era claro que quando saísse de cadeia no dia seguinte voltaria para ela depois de ter acabado com Hiroshi Suzuki. Por que não adiantar as coisas? 

Seiya: 'Vou com você.'

            Key sorriu para ele de forma maldosa e começou a correr desengonçado pelo presídio. Um dos guardas tentou impedir seu caminho, porém o lutador além de tê-lo desarmado com facilidade, ainda quebrou o pescoço dele. Seiya arregalou os olhos vendo o corpo do homem cair no chão. Ele era um criminoso, mas não um assassino, talvez a sua fuga com Key fosse mais proveitosa do que imaginava. 

Seiya: 'Como vamos fugir? Há policiais por todos os lados!'

Taiki (virando-se para ele): 'Siga-me, já tenho tudo planejado.'

            Um tremor mais forte fez com que os dois caíssem ao chão e parassem de correr. 

Taiki (agarrando-se numa grade): 'Vamos logo!'

            Seiya levantou-se com esforço e começou a correr atrás de Key. Os dois passaram pelos corredores onde os presos estavam encolhidos em pânico pelos tremores fortes.

Taiki: 'Idiotas! Tentem fugir! As celas estão abertas!'

            Como o bandido havia planejado os presos finalmente se deram conta disso. Tinha início a maior rebelião e fuga de presos do Presídio de Tókio. 

* * *

            Eriol olhava desolado para todas as suas obras primas espatifadas no chão. Tomoyo estava ao lado do marido tentando ser solidária ao sofrimento dele.

Eriol: 'Irrecuperável... simplesmente irrecuperável...'

Tomoyo: 'Realmente foi uma pena.'

Marie (ao lado da mãe): 'Desta vez não foi culpa minha... mas se o senhor quiser, papai, posso colar todos eles. Já lhe disse que aprendi a fazer colagem na escola, não?'

            Eriol virou-se para a menina que ajeitou os óculos no rosto olhando para as suas peças espalhadas pelo chão. Levantou os olhos para o lustre e o viu ainda balançando de um lado para o outro. 

Eriol: 'Obrigado querida. Mas acho que não teremos tempo para isso.'

Tomoyo (franzindo a testa): 'Do que está falando, Eriol?'

Eriol: 'Teremos que ir para o Japão o quanto antes. Alguma coisa já está acontecendo.'

Tomoyo: 'Este terremoto foi muito mais do que um simples terremoto, não foi?'

Marie (começando a catar os caquinhos com a ajuda de Nakuru): 'Eu não vi nada apenas fechei os olhos.'

Nakuru: 'Estava apavorada não foi Marie?'

Marie: 'Não foi isso apenas. Os meus olhos estavam confusos, eu vi um monte de coisas estranhas.'

Tomoyo (fitando o marido): 'Coisas estranhas...'

            Eriol afastou-se de Tomoyo observando a filha com interesse.

Eriol: 'Que tipo de coisas estranhas, querida?'

Marie (catando as coisas, indiferente à preocupação dos pais): 'Não vi nada direito, papai. Mas os meus olhos pelo jeito estão bem piores.'

Nakuru: 'É verdade, com o susto ela deixou cair os óculos no chão.'

Tomoyo (abaixando-se ao lado da filha): 'Mas agora está tudo bem, não é?'

            Marie virou-se para a mãe e confirmou com a cabeça. Ela sorriu para mãe para passar credibilidade na sua resposta. Tomoyo fez um rápido carinho na face da filha e sorriu de volta.

Tomoyo: 'Tem que tomar mais cuidado, querida.'

Nakuru: 'Não se preocupe, senhora, eu estava ao lado dela.'

Tomoyo (fitando a guardiã): 'Obrigada, Nakuru.'

            A espevitada jovem levantou com um enorme sorriso nos lábios e já ia falar alguma coisa quando foi interrompida.

Spinel Sun: 'Não se empolgue, Nakuru. Você também levou um baita susto!'

Nakuru: 'E você também, Suppy.'

Spinel Sun (começando a ficar vermelho): 'Oras sua...'

Maire (passando a mão no dorso do bichano): 'Hei Suppy, não fica bravo. Prometo que depois eu lhe dou um dos doces que comprei na cidade antes do terremoto.'

Spinel Sun (fitando a menina): 'Até tu, Marie, me chama desse apelido ridículo!?'

Marie (sorrindo): 'Ah, mas ele é tão bonitinho. Quando você está nesta forma pequenininha fica mais legal. Agora quando você está naquela forma poderosa eu prometo lhe chamar de Spinel Sun, certo?'

            Eriol observou a filha e os seus guardiões conversando. Sorriu de leve pensando que um dia eles deixariam de ser seus guardiões para serem dela. Sabia que Marie seria uma excelente mestra. Cerrou os olhos mais atentamente e pode ver uma aura dourada em volta da menina. Era fraca e quase imperceptível, mas era a confirmação de que Marie herdara seu poder mágico. Olhou de relance para a esposa que agora tentava arrumar as coisas que haviam sobrado na estante. Tomoyo era uma ótima companheira e ele a amava tanto, mas não podia negar que temia que um descendente deles não viesse dotado de magia. Ruby Moon e Spinel Sun eram mais do que meras criaturas mágicas, eram os seus amigos, porém quando um dia ele tivesse que deixar sua vida como Eriol Hiraguizawa teria que deixá-los em mãos seguras. Já fora difícil encontrar um novo mestre para Ywe e Kerberus, sorte que ele tinha achado Sakura Kinomoto... Ou melhor, Sakura Li, agora. 

* * *

            Li estacionou o carro em frente à escola Tomoeda. Assim que os tremores pararam a primeira coisa que pensou em fazer foi pegar o carro e ir até onde estava sua família. As crianças estavam em frente a construção com medo que ocorresse novos tremores. Ele saltou do carro e tentou achar a esposa e o filho no meio daquela multidão.  Alguns pais começavam a chegar também preocupados com seus filhos. Ele deu alguns passos até o portão e finalmente conseguiu ver a esposa que carregava uma criança chorona no colo. Sorriu de leve vendo-a consolar o pequeno. Sakura era a criatura mais doce que havia encontrado na sua vida, pensando melhor, nas suas duas vidas. Não era difícil acreditar que realmente tinha ido até o inferno para voltar para ela. Ele suspirou e começou a caminhar em sua direção.

            Sakura levantou os olhos e abriu um imenso sorriso vendo o marido caminhando em sua direção, porém sentiu que alguém de repente segurou o seu braço fazendo-a voltar-se para trás.

Sakura: 'Hojo?'

            Hojo era o professor de matemática de algumas turmas da escola e que dava descaradamente em cima dela. A jovem começou a ficar nervosa, uma das coisas que sempre soubera, é do ciúme que o marido sentia dela. Ele passou a mão no rosto dela, porém Sakura deu um passo para trás.

Hojo: 'Fiquei com medo que alguma coisa tivesse acontecido a você, Sakura.'

Sakura (sem graça): 'Obrigada pela preocupação, Hojo'

Hojo: 'Quando nós gostamos de uma pessoa sempre temos medo que algo aconteça a ela.'

            Sakura arregalou os olhos quando sentiu o marido parar atrás dela. Pronto, agora teria sangue na certa. Ela virou-se para ele com um imenso sorriso tentando não passar apreensão. Os olhos de Li estavam cravados em Hojo que rapidamente afastou-se dando uma desculpa qualquer. 

Sakura: 'Que bom que veio. Estava preocupada com você.'

            Li ficou em silêncio observando o professor se afastar, Sakura podia até ver uma veia saltada na testa do marido, suspirou rodando os olhos.

Syaoran (finalmente a fitando): 'Eu também. Como estão as coisas aqui?'

            A jovem olhou para a criança em seus braços que começava a parar de choramingar.

Sakura: 'Está melhor, Ryoko?'

            O menino levantou o rosto e balançou a cabeça de leve.

Sakura: 'Que bom! Logo, logo sua mamãe vai estar aqui com você.'

Ryoko: 'Tia Sakura, é verdade que o mundo acabou?'

            Li sorriu observando a esposa conversando com a criança.

Sakura: 'Olha a sua volta, Ryoko. Você não está vendo tudo em ordem? O mundo não acabou e nem vai acabar, eu prometo.'

            O menino olhou em volta e abriu um leve sorriso confirmando com a cabeça. Sakura o colocou no chão e apontou para os amiguinhos dele.

Sakura: 'Por que não fica com o Mohoshu e os outros? Aproveitem que não terá mais aulas hoje.'

Ela falou abrindo um sorriso maroto para a criança. Como se tudo mudasse de repente Ryoko levantou a cabeça com um rosto alegre e saiu correndo em direção aos seus amiguinhos. Sakura se levantou e fitou o esposo com carinho. No fundo adorava quando ele mostrava preocupação. Ela deu um passo até ele abraçando sua cintura e afundando seu rosto no peito forte do esposo. Li a envolveu entre seus braços.

Syaoran: 'E nosso filho?'

Sakura: 'Está bem. Está com os colegas de classe.'

            Li levantou os olhos procurando filho e o encontrou conversando com alguns amigos, como se soubesse que estava sendo observado, o menino virou-se para o pai e sorriu acenando para ele.

Syaoran: 'A magia dele aumentou.'

Sakura: 'Também senti isso. Na verdade, este terremoto foi diferente dos outros que enfrentamos.'

Syaoran: 'Então também percebeu a confusão dos universos?'

            Ela confirmou com o rosto ainda no peito do esposo.

Syaoran: 'Será que Shaolin também percebeu?'

Sakura: 'Não sei, ainda não pude falar com ele direito. Além disso... (ela afastou-se do marido e fitou o filho que estava um pouco mais adiante)... Misao não desgruda dele.'

            Li soltou uma gargalhada ao perceber a menina literalmente agarrada ao braço do filho. 

Syaoran: 'Pelo menos não é um menino.'

Sakura (torcendo o nariz): 'Ele é muito novo para isso.'

Syaoran: 'Oras, quando tinha a idade dele já era até noivo de Meilyn.'

Sakura: 'Para de brincadeira.'

Syaoran (balançando a cabeça de leve): 'Deixa o menino se divertir.'

            Sakura deu alguns passos e virou-se para Li com um rosto sério.

Sakura: 'O que acha que aconteceu?'

            Li ficou com o rosto mais sério do que antes.

Syaoran: 'Eu vi uma coisa muito interessante, mas gostaria de conversar primeiro com Hiraguizawa.'

Sakura: 'Por quê?'

Syaoran: 'Porque é o melhor.'

* * *

Midoriko: 'Como?'

            A mulher de cabelos de fogo perguntou observando o grandalhão que permanecia estático desde que os terremotos haviam cessado.

Kazuo: 'Ele era Devillus?'

Midoriko: 'Devillus está morto. Ele, aquela humana idiota e Shyrai morreram no templo de Miroki.'

Kuoto: 'Mas que diabos vocês viram?'

Kazuo: 'Vocês viram pelo menos a confusão dos universos?'

Midoriko: 'Claro que vimos! Somos demônios de elite, veríamos qualquer alteração que ocorresse nos universos.'

Kuoto: 'Mas o que você viu em especial, Kazuo?'

            O rapaz fitou intensamente Arthas que ainda permanecia como em transe, soltou um longo suspiro e desviou os olhos para Kuoto.

Kazuo: 'Vi um homem em um dos universos.'

Midoriko: 'Ótimo! Grande coisa ver um humano imbecil!'

Kazuo: 'Ele não era um humano imbecil simplesmente. Em torno dele pude ver sua aura púrpura. Ele tinha a aura de um demônio.' 

Kuoto (com a voz calma): 'Em outros universos existem humanos dotados de magia. Tanto boa quanto má. Devillus antes de se tornar um demônio era o guardião das trevas no universo dele.'

Midoriko (mostrando irritação): 'Esta conversa estúpida sobre o tal guardião. Foi por isso que ele morreu. Se tivesse aceitado o fato de ser um demônio estaria aqui conosco, dominando a tudo.'

Kuoto: 'Bem, mas foi justamente por causa da humanidade que ele ainda tinha que ele conquistou o mundo das trevas. Lembre-se que ele derrotou os imperadores das trevas apenas porque queria destruir as brechas fixas.'

Midoriko: 'Metido a herói.'

Kazuo: 'Então era ele?'

Midoriko (dando um cascudo na cabeça do filho): 'Claro que não! Já falei que o seu pai morreu junto com aquela humana.'

Kuoto: 'Provavelmente a esta hora ele deve estar no paraíso com ela.'

            O grupo ficou em silêncio. Midoriko soltou um longo suspiro e resolveu dar o assunto por encerrado. Além disso ela precisava pensar no que havia acontecido, quem sabe poderia tirar vantagem disso já que os seus esforços para abrir uma brecha até agora foram frustrados.

Kazuo (fitando Arthas): 'Acho que apenas imaginei coisas. Tudo estava muito confuso.'

Arthas: 'Não.'

            Midoriko voltou-se para o enorme demônio com vontade de lhe dar um soco na cara. A conversa já havia sido encerrado, aquele idiota tinha que colocar mais caraminholas na cabeça de Kazuo? Ela detestava ver o rosto triste do filho quando pensava no pai.

Kuoto: 'Está falando do que Arthas?'

Midoriko: 'Ele está louco!'

Arthas (finalmente saindo do transe e fitou a mulher): 'Era ele, Midoriko. Eu tenho certeza, está mais velho, mas eu tenho certeza que era ele. A aura, o porte, os olhos. Eu tenho certeza de que era Devillus.'

            Novamente o silêncio reinou entre o grupo, podia se ouvir murmúrios de algumas almas rastejantes que tentavam em vão se levantar.

Kuoto: 'Tem certeza?'

Arthas (depois de confirmar com a cabeça): 'Talvez tenha reencarnado. Não sabemos o que aconteceu realmente a ele. Raziel nunca mais apareceu para mim.'

Kuoto: 'Está falando daquele anjo?'

Arthas: 'Sim. A última vez que eu o vi foi quando Kazuo nasceu.'

Midoriko (erguendo uma sobrancelha): 'Você não me contou isso, Arthas.'

Kazuo (parando em frente ao demônio): 'Então aquele é o meu pai?'

Arthas (depois de confirmar com a cabeça): 'Sim. Eu tenho certeza garoto. Aquele homem era Devillus.'

Kazuo (abrindo um tímido sorriso): 'Então talvez possamos encontrá-lo.'

            Foi o garoto falar e sentiu um tapa forte na cara. Olhou de volta e viu o rosto sério da mãe.

Midoriko: 'Ele nos abandonou! Largou eu e você para salvar uma estúpida humana! Como pode ficar feliz sabendo que ele por algum motivo reencarnou ou coisa assim? Ele não quis saber de você! E se ele for realmente Devillus irá lhe matar como fez com todos os demônios fortes para proteger aqueles humanos nojentos!'

Arthas: 'Midoriko...'

Midoriko (transtornada): 'Cale-se!! Juro que se falar novamente sobre Devillus eu arranco a sua língua!'

            Ela afastou-se dos três ainda bufando de raiva. Kazuo a observou com os olhos tremendo. Arthas parou ao lado dele e ia falar alguma coisa quando foi interrompido.

Kazuo: 'Ela está certa. Se algum dia o encontrar será eu ou ele.'

Arthas: 'Não é verdade.'

Kazuo (fitando-o sério): 'Vamos Arthas. Vamos descobrir o que aconteceu.'

            O grandalhão observou o rapaz caminhando em direção a Midoriko que já estava a uma distância considerável.

Kuoto: 'Sei que acredita que um dia irá rever Devillus, Arthas. Mas ele não será mais nosso aliado, ele provavelmente voltou a ser o guardião e os demônios agora são seus inimigos.'

Arthas: 'Mas ele tem um filho.'

Kuoto: 'Um filho Demônio. Kazuo será seu inimigo também.'

Arthas balançou a cabeça de leve negando.

Arthas: 'Talvez ele fique confuso, mas...'

Kuoto: 'Não se engane, Arthas.'

            Arthas observou Kuoto se afastando lentamente, novamente voltou-se para trás observando a paisagem desértica do mundo das trevas e abriu um tímido sorriso. Alguma coisa dentro dele dizia que reveria o amigo mais uma vez.

* * *

            Passaram-se alguns dias depois dos terremotos. Tudo voltou ao normal na pequena Tomoeda, assim como em toda a parte do mundo. Sakura e Li tentavam falar o menos possível sobre a confusão de universos para Shaolin. Não queriam assustar o filho e decidiram esperar por Eriol que já estava com dia certo para chegar, aí sim falariam tudo sobre magia para o menino.  Li havia começado a lhe ensinar a dominar a magia, porém estava sendo cauteloso. No entanto percebeu que o filho apenas a manifestava em situações de perigo, o que era normal, no cotidiano sua magia era ainda quase imperceptível.

            Sakura entrou na ante-sala do escritório do marido, queria conversar sobre o que ele havia visto no dia do terremoto e não lhe contara de jeito nenhum. Estava resoluta a arrancar tudo dele hoje e por isso resolveu fazer-lhe uma visita. Em casa ficava difícil pois temia que o filho ouvisse.

Sakura: 'Boa tarde, Yume!'

            Yume havia se casado e deixado de ser a senhorita Wing. Agora era a senhora Okianawa, porém já trabalhava a tanto tempo com Li que as duas acabaram mais amigas ainda.

Yume: 'Boa tarde, Sakura. Como tem passado?' 

Sakura: 'Ótima. O Syaoran está ocupado?'

Yume: 'Acho que para você ele nunca vai estar ocupado.'

            Sakura segurou o braço da secretária evitando que abrisse logo a porta do escritório de Li. A coitada levou um susto.

Sakura (quase ao ouvido de Yume): 'Aquela branquela da Mishimura tem aparecido muito ultimamente?'

            Yume arregalou um pouco os olhos e mordeu o lábio inferior nervosa.

Sakura: 'Por favor, Yume. Conte-me. Ela tem aparecido muito?'

Yume (depois de relutar um pouco): 'De vez em quando. Mas o senhor Li pede sempre para que eu fique com eles no escritório.'

Sakura (soltando o braço da assistente): 'Que bom... Assim fico mais tranqüila.'

Yume (sorrindo): 'O senhor Li é completamente apaixonado por você, não precisa se preocupar.'

Sakura: 'Eu não me preocupo com ele, e sim com ela!'

            As duas riram um pouco.

Yume: 'E como vai, Shaolin?'

Sakura: 'Ótimo! Um dia eu o trago aqui! Melhor! Não quer jantar em casa qualquer dia com seu esposo?'

Yume (vermelha): 'Bem, eu não sei...'

Sakura: 'Ah Yume! Para de ser envergonhada! Será tudo muito simples. Você sabe que eu não sou muito boa em coisas chiques!'

            Yume sorriu e acenou com a cabeça.

Sakura: 'Ótimo, fica combinado para a próxima semana! Eu ligo para você mais tarde! Vou ver se consigo agendar alguma coisa com Meilyn e Hyo Ling. Agora que ela virou estrela não liga mais para a família.'

            As duas riam um pouco. Meilyn finalmente se tornara uma estrela do teatro nipônico. Isso, é claro, depois que o marido resolvera definitivamente largar o clã, e vir morar no país do sol nascente. Hyo Ling era o braço direito de Syaoran. Quando este se ausentava em suas viagens, o primo assumia a presidência.

Yume: 'Certo!'

Sakura (antes de abrir a porta do escritório do marido): 'Ah e Yume... olho vivo naquela branquela! Qualquer movimento suspeito, liga para o meu celular!' 

Yume (rindo-se): 'Pode deixar, Sakura!'

            Sakura fez um sinal de ok para Yume e abriu a porta do escritório do marido. Syaoran estava sentado atrás da enorme mesa de mogno com aquele ar imponente de sempre. Assim que ouviu o barulho da porta levantou os olhos e sorriu observando a figura da esposa.

Syaoran (largando a caneta em cima da mesa): 'Oras, a que devo a honra da visita da minha esposa ao meu humilde lugar de trabalho?'

            Sakura riu e fez uma careta para ele. Caminhou e contornou a mesa parando ao lado do esposo.

Sakura: 'Vim me certificar que Mishimura Akami não anda rondando o meu maridinho.'

Syaoran (depois de rodar os olhos): 'Não está falando sério, está?'

Sakura: 'Claro que estou!'

            Bem aquilo era uma meia verdade. Estava ali para tentar arrancar do marido algo que ele se recusava a lhe falar por dias, achou melhor ir com calma. Era sempre assim que ela conseguia as coisas com ele. Ela sentou em cima da mesa e olhou para o que o marido estava trabalhando.

Sakura: 'Ihhh contrato com os americanos?'

Syaoran (debruçando-se para trás e passando a mão na cabeleira): 'Isso aí! Já estou meio de saco cheio desse negócio.'

Sakura (erguendo uma sobrancelha): 'Saco cheio?'

Syaoran: 'Acho que minha vida anda muito parada...'

Sakura: 'Ah não diga? E o que o senhor está pensando em fazer para torna-la menos parada?'

            Li abriu um sorriso matreiro para a esposa. Levantou-se aproximando-se dela.

Syaoran: 'Já que você está aqui, nós podíamos aproveitar um pouco, não acha?'

Sakura (vermelha): 'Syaoran, alguém pode chegar.'

Syaoran (começando a beijar o pescoço da esposa): 'Oras Sakura, lá em casa é por causa do Shaolin. Ninguém vai entrar aqui no escritório. Não tenho nenhum compromisso e se alguém entrar a Yume me interfona. É tempo suficiente para a gente se arrumar...'

Sakura (sussurrando ao ouvido dele): 'Aqui? Em cima da mesa?'

Syaoran: 'E por que não, minha flor?'

            Sakura sorriu maliciosamente e deixou-se levar pelas carícias do marido, esquecendo-se literalmente do assunto que precisava tratar com ele. Li a inclinou na mesa, entreabrindo as pernas da esposa. Tocou de leve suas coxas, sentido aquela pele alva e sedosa na ponta dos dedos. Logo alcançou a calcinha. Sakura soltou a gravata do marido e já tinha aberto alguns botões da camisa dele. Beijava devagar o tórax bem definido do seu esposo. Não podia negar que estava adorando realizar aquela fantasia. Já havia visto a cena em vários filmes e por que não colocar em prática?

            Quando ambos estavam completamente entregues ao momento a porta do escritório se abriu bruscamente, assustando os dois. Li levantou o rosto e olhou para Akami bufando de raiva e Yume que tentava segurar o braço da mulher impedindo que ela entrasse. 

Akami: 'Ah então é assim que o senhor quer aumentar os lucros da empresa?'

            Sakura sentiu todas as células do seu corpo explodirem de raiva. Li saiu de cima dela, tentando fechar o zíper da calça, enquanto Sakura ainda levantava-se, tremendo de raiva.

Syaoran: 'Não tem o direito de entrar na minha sala sem pedir licença, Akami.'

Akami (caminhando em direção a eles): 'Pois o senhor não tem o direito de fazer este escritório de motel!'

Sakura (levantando-se e encarando Akami): 'Saia já daqui!'

Yume: 'Senhor, eu tentei impedi-la mas ela entrou empurrando tudo.'

Syaoran (calmamente): 'Sei que não tem culpa, Yume. Por favor, acompanhe a senhorita Mishimura até a saída.'

Akami: 'Está me expulsando?!'

Sakura: 'Ele precisa falar com todas as letras para você?'

Akami: 'Sua vadia!'

Sakura: 'O quêêê?!'

Syaoran (batendo com uma das mãos na testa): 'Droga...'

            Como ele havia previsto, Sakura não pensou duas vezes, fez o que estava com vontade de fazer a anos, voou no pescoço de Akami apertando-o de forma insana. A loira também não deixou por menos, agarrou-se aos cabelos longos de Sakura puxando-os com toda a sua força. Yume tentava intervir, porém estava começando a levar chutes e tapas que uma desferia na outra. Li parou entre as duas e tentou separá-las, porém também teve a mesma sorte que Yume. 

Syaoran: 'Parem as duas! Parecem loucas!'

Sakura: 'Esta galinha invade a sua sala, acha-se no direito de me xingar e ainda você quer que eu pare de bater nela? NUNCA!'

Akami: 'Vadia, sim!!! Estava se deitando com ele em cima da mesa de trabalho!'

Sakura: 'Hellôôô!!! EU sou a ESPOSA dele!!!'

Akami: 'Vadia!'

Sakura: 'Galinha oxigenada!'

Syaoran (já desesperando-se): 'Hei, será que dá para as duas voltarem ao normal?!'

Sakura e Akami (juntas): 'Só depois que eu acabar com ela!'

            Com a gritaria alguns funcionários apareceram para ver o que estava acontecendo.

Syaoran: 'Segurem a senhorita Mishimura!'

            Porém todos estavam morrendo de medo do furacão loiro que estava no escritório do patrão.

Syaoran (rodando os olhos): 'Ou estão todos despedidos!'

            Foi o suficiente para três homens largarem suas pastas e tentarem segurar a mulher. Li pegou a esposa pela cintura tentando prendê-la. Em Sakura, só ele é que colocava a mão.

Akami: 'Solte-me bando de inúteis!'

Rapaz: 'Senhorita Mishimura, olha o escândalo!'

Akami: 'Estou pouco me lixando para o escândalo! Só paro depois que eu matar aquela idiota!'

Sakura: 'Idiota é você! Oferecida! Está na cara que você ainda dá em cima do MEU marido!'

Akami: 'Antes dele ser seu marido, ele era o meu namorado!'

Sakura: 'Para você ver como é ruim! Ele largou você para ficar comigo!'

Akami (com o rosto contorcido de raiva): 'Vou fazer você engolir cada palavra!'

Voz (grossa): 'AKAMI!'

            De repente a mulher parou de se debater. Olhou rapidamente para trás e viu o rosto sério e furioso do pai.

Senhor Mishimura: 'O que você pensa que está fazendo, minha filha? Gritando como louca no escritório do senhor Li!'

            Sakura também resolveu se acalmar, porém Li ainda tinha a cintura dela bem presa em um de seus braços. 

Akami (sorrindo sem graça): 'P-Papai?'

Senhor Mishimura (balançando a cabeça desolado): 'Onde foi que eu errei...'

Syaoran: 'Senhor Mishimura, aconselho-o a levar sua filha para casa. Ela está muito nervosa.'

            Sakura ia falar um desaforo, mas Li apertou mais forte a cintura da esposa indicando que era para que ela permanecesse quieta. Akami acalmou-se por completo. Pediu para que os rapazes a soltassem. Eles entreolharam-se apreensivos.

Akami (irritada): 'Soltem-me idiotas!'

            Os rapazes soltaram e afastaram-se dela com medo de sobrar para eles. Mishimura foi até a filha e a olhou com o rosto decepcionado.

Senhor Mishimura: 'Perdoem minha filha pelo desatino. Já estamos de saída.'

            O senhor cumprimentou Li com a cabeça que retribuiu e caminhou para a saída. Akami olhou para Sakura com os olhos em chamas, arrumou o cabelo quase quebrando o pescoço e de forma elegante caminhou atrás do pai como se nada tivesse acontecido. 

Sakura (entre os dentes): 'Oferecida... eu ainda acabo com a raça dela.'

Syaoran: 'Será que eu posso lhe soltar agora?'

Sakura (virando-se rapidamente para ele): 'Não tinha o direito de me impedir de colocar aquela mulher no lugar dela! Droga, Syaoran! Eu vivo neste inferno a mais de dez anos!'

            Li a soltou e afastou-se da esposa, agora sobrou para ele. Droga, e ele que pensava que finalmente havia conseguido convencer a esposa a fazer algo mais ousado. Resolveu sentar-se na cadeira e estava preparado para entrar no estado alfa enquanto a esposa ficaria lhe falando por mais de uma hora que ele também era o culpado pelas investidas de Mishimura. Olhou desanimado para a esposa que falava, gesticulava e caminhava em frente a mesa dele. Afundou mais na cadeira pensando se não havia um tipo de magia que fizesse parar o tempo.  Sakura: 'Está me ouvindo, Li Syaoran?'

Syaoran (voltando a Terra - já que realmente seus pensamentos tinham ido para Marte): 'Claro, querida.' (Cara vocês já perceberam que os homens são assim mesmo? Tente fazer um DR – discutir a relação - com eles que parecem que vão para outro planeta. É como se estivesse falando com uma porta! Às vezes acho que o meu gato me ouve mais do que o meu namorado!) 

Sakura: 'Claro que não!!! Estou falando a quase meia hora sobre como você pode fazer isso comigo e você não está nem aí!' 

(Musiquinha de fundo: Tô nem aí! Tô nem aí! Pode ficar com seu mundinho que eu não tô nem aí! Tô nem aí! Tô nem aí! Não vem falar dos seus problemas que eu não vou ouvir) 

Syaoran (depois de respirar fundo): 'Para de drama também! Não aconteceu nada entre Akami e eu.'

Sakura: 'Vocês dormiram juntos!'

Syaoran: 'Antes de eu me casar com você! Droga! Agora não posso falar com nenhuma mulher que eu tenha dormido antes do casamento porque senão você irá matar todas!'

Sakura (soltando uma gargalhada irônica): 'Se eu fizesse isso a população feminina da China entrava em extinção!'

Syaoran: 'Não importa o que eu fiz antes! Eu nunca traí você depois que nos casamos.'

Sakura (cega de raiva e ciúmes): 'Como quer que eu acredite nisto se ainda é amiguinho daquela Mishimura!? Você a trata até pelo primeiro nome! Você não me respeita mesmo!'

Syaoran (levantando-se): 'Hei hei hei! Espera aí!'

Sakura: 'Estou cansada daquela mulher e estou cansada de você nunca resolver esta situação!'

Syaoran: 'Isso é ridículo!'

Sakura (irada): 'Ridículo?! Só queria ver se estivesse no meu lugar! Queria ver o que faria!'

            Ela gritou virando-se para sair do escritório, mas Li segurou seu pulso com força impedindo.

Syaoran: 'Você acha que eu quero ficar me encontrando com a Mishimura? É isso?'

Sakura: 'Sim! Eu acho que ela e você andam se encontrando embaixo do meu nariz!'

Syaoran: 'Você está louca! Se estivesse um dia na minha vida veria que eu não faço nada além de trabalhar como um maluco para dar o melhor para você e para o Shaolin.'

Sakura (rindo debochada): 'Pois se você vivesse um dia na minha vida veria que não faz nada demais, que...'

            De repente os dois começaram a brilhar. Li tentou soltar-se da esposa mas não conseguia. Os dois se entreolharam assustados não entendendo o que estava acontecendo com eles. Uma luz forte forçou-os a fecharem os olhos e quando abriram afastaram-se assustados.

Syaoran: 'O que... o que aconteceu?'

Sakura (olhando para as suas mãos): 'Ai-meu-Deus.'

Syaoran (desesperando-se): 'O que você fez Sakura?!'

Sakura (tampando o rosto com as mãos e choramingando): 'Eu não sei... eu não sei...'

            A porta do escritório se abriu e Yume entrou preocupada. Porém arregalou os olhos vendo o patrão com as mãos no rosto choramingando.

Yume: 'Hã... está tudo bem, senhor Li?'

            Sakura tirou as mãos do rosto e fitou a assistente do marido.

Syaoran (caminhando até Yume): 'Pode ir, Yume. Eu a chamo se precisar de algo.'

            Ele a empurrou para que saísse do escritório porém a jovem mulher olhava para a figura de Sakura que a guiava até a porta. Assim que Li a "expulsou" do escritório voltou a fitar a esposa.

Syaoran: 'Droga... precisamos falar com aquela bola de pêlo com urgência.'

Sakura: 'O que aconteceu conosco?'

            Li soltou um longo suspiro e cruzou o braço como sempre fazia porém alguma coisa o incomodou. Virou-se para baixo e viu o novo "acessório".

Syaoran: 'Eu não sei o que aconteceu, mas nós temos que dar um jeito nisso logo.'

Sakura (ainda transtornada): 'E se Kero não souber o que aconteceu? E se ficarmos assim para sempre?!'

Syaoran (começando a ficar nervoso): 'Ele vai saber o que aconteceu e vamos voltar ao normal. Adoro o seu corpo, Sakura, mas eu quero o meu de volta.'

Continua.

**N/A:**

Olá Pessoal! Tudo beleza com vocês?

Bem este capitulo está meio doido pois há várias partes da história, mas não tinha como eu fazer um negócio diferente... sabe eu estava relendo e pensei que a minha história está parecendo um novela quando tem aquelas mudanças de cenas! Hehehe ai eu me empolgo mesmo! Olha já até coloquei o Li mais safado! Mas podem falar o meu fic está melhor do que aquela porcaria de Celebridades (Desculpa aí quem gosta dela, mas oh novelinha mala! Hehehe vou colocar uma personagem pegadora igual a Claudia Abreu!  Cara que mulher sortuda! Pelo que eu saiba ela está pegando o Fabio Assunção e o Marcio Garcia! Fala sério! Hehehe Apesar de que eu prefiro ficar entre o tudo de bom do Syaoran e o Ren saradinho!  Ahahaha)

O final do capítulo está meio "estranho" mas é proposital! Mais explicações e esclarecimentos semana que vem! Hehehe Quando eu era pequena tinha aquele negócio de cenas do próximo capítulo! Hehehe ai ficava uma musiquinha tocando e a cena na tela! Hehehe era engraçado! Ai agora é que me dei conta! Eu sou uma velha! Sou da geração passada de novela! Buáááá!!!

Quero mandar um beijo para a Kika-chan! Ela irá dar uma melhorada no blog Feiticeiros... Ihhh agora que me dei conta que eu esqueci de colocar o pedacinho deste capitulo lá! Ai foi mal! Esqueci-me completamente! Vou colocar no sábado o pedaço do próximo capítulo! Ai esta minha cabecinha....

Bem agora vamos aos meus beijos super especiais! Kathbeijo (Lembram da Patty? Eu não lembro qual era o canal... mas ela falava Pattybeijo hehehe! Ai acho que isso não é da época de vocês, não é? Buáááá! Eu tô velha mesmo!) para todos que estão acompanhando esta fase de Feiticeiros deixando ou não reviews ou mandando e-mails! Beijos para o Thiago (muito obrigada pelo seu e-mail! Adorei! Manda um beijo para a sua namorada e diz para ela não ficar com ciúmes! Hehehe se isso te consola o Felipe morria de ciúmes do Syaoran e agora está todo enciumando quando eu falo do Ren saradinho! Hehehe Pode um negócio destes? Ciúmes de desenho animado! Só o meu gatinho mesmo...). Beijocas tb para a Rafinha (eu acho que ela ainda não chegou a ler todos os Feiticeiros, mas tudo bem. Obrigada pelo e-mail lindo que me mandaste! Tenho certeza que será uma excelente escritora!)

Kathbeijo (gostei disso! Hehehe) para a minha querida revisora Rô e minha amigona Andy (perdoe-me amiga pelo sumiço! Tentei te ligar outro dia mas deu fora de área... não deu nem para deixar um recadinho no celular...)

Ah sim e para finalizar... Beijos para todos que estão torcendo por mim no meu duelo pelo cavaleiro mais gostoso de todos: Ikki de Fênix! (Foi mal aí Rô, mas o Ikki é realmente o mais avantajado no quesito físico, não é?) Com a força de vocês sei que serei capaz de vencer minha forte oponente Andy Gramp e pegá-lo para o meu harém! Hehehe Aguardem, logo o duelo do ano será publicado no blog cerejeira! Posso adiantar que está uma loucura! Hehehe

Kathbeijo para todos!!!!

**Comentário da Rô:**

Olá fãs da Kath, viram só que capítulo mais show de bola, adoro quando a Kath mete um monte de coisa no mesmo capítulo, acho que todo mundo fica contente no final, sempre aparece um monte de gente..... 

Mas que barraco que a Sakura aprontou..... caraca, olha eu nunca faria isso, eu simplesmente congelaria a baranga da Mishimura com meu olhar glacial..... fala sério, o Hyoga se orgulharia de mim...eheheh

Mas deixa eu parar senão não sobra nada p escrever no review.....ahahah

Kath, se vc tá se achando da geração antiga, eu sou de qual então?...fala sério.....essa foi mal...ahahahah....mas eu e minha mentalidade de pré adolescente vamos fingir que não lemos o que vc escreveu aí em cima......hihihihi

Ah Kath tudo bem, eu sei que o Ikki é mais alto e tal, eu até pensei em trocar o Seiya por ele, pq eu sou mais alta que o Chocolate, e eu n saio com caras baixinhos, mas aí eu vi que o Seiya só tinha 13 anos nessa época, não tinha crescido tudo, agora ele já tem 30....hihihihih.... gente, que lógica mais maluca..... é a dor que está fazendo isso... eu machuquei o meu dedinho, tá parecendo um caramujo super desenvolvido, só que estragado, pq tá preto.... alguém lê isso?....aiai.....

Um recadinho p um fã em especial da Kath....Thiago, espero que vc n se importe mas a Kath me mostrou um trechinho do seu e-mail..... valeu pelos elogios, nossa me deixou sem graça...agora quanto ao paciente e sensata....de onde vc tirou isso?...ahahah..... faz o seguinte, no horóscopo pega o signo de leão, procura todos os defeitos dele, essa sou eu, em dobro....hihihihi...é sério.... mesmo assim, agradeço de coração por ter sido citada, e manda uns beijos a todos por aí.

Gente, passem no blogg, estamos com a primeira eliminatória para o Mister Cerejeira....meu Chocolate (Seiya) anda ganhando, e nem sou eu que estou votando tanto assim nele, de repente me dei conta que se ele ganhar vai ser rei junto com a Sakura.... até parece que eu vou deixar, meu bombom p ela....tá....

Mas votem no Fério, gatinho das Guerreiras de Reyarth, ou no Kenshin de Samurai X, tem o Aoshi também.....deixem comentários, eu e a Patty vivemos para eles..... nossa que dramática...ahahah.....

Acho que era isso...

Kath valeu pelo espaço...

Beijocas em todos

Rô

**Voltando as notas da Kath:**

Cara o Aoshi de Samurai X é TUDO DE BOM!!!!  Ele tb está cotado para o meu harém! Ui ui ui... Votem nele! Aoshi! Aoshi! Quer dizer não votem nele! Votem no Chocolate para ele ficar com a Sakura! Hehehehe (Kath já fugindo de uma Rô ensandecida correndo atrás dela para a acertar com... sei lá... acho que a Rô é bem capaz de jogar o monitor em cima de mim por causa do Chocolate! Hehehe)


	13. Trocando as bolas

**Capitulo 13: Trocando as bolas.**

Sakura (repetindo pela enésima vez): 'Isso não pode estar acontecendo...'

            Li arrumava as coisas com urgência. Escreveu um bilhete para Hyo Ling pedindo para este terminar de analisar um relatório em que trabalhava antes da esposa visitá-lo.

Syaoran (fechando a pasta onde jogou uns papéis): 'Vamos embora, Sakura. Não é bom que nos vejam assim.'

Sakura (choramingando): 'Mas que diabos aconteceu conosco?'

Syaoran: 'Eu não sei! Mas Kerberus provavelmente vai saber o que está acontecendo e irá nos ajudar. Agora vamos.'

            Ele pegou o terno que estava na cadeira e já ia colocar quando olhou para a esposa.  

Syaoran: 'Hã... (estendendo o terno) Acho que é melhor você colocar isso.' 

            Sakura olhou para sua própria figura estendendo a peça de roupa. Isso era surreal demais para a cabeça de uma só pessoa. Soltou um suspiro e pegou o terno colocando-o em seguida. Li passou a mão pelos cabelos nervoso, mas ao contrário daquele simples gesto acalma-lo, deixou-o mais irritado ao sentir os fios longos e sedosos da esposa na sua cabeça.  

Syaoran (pegando a mão da esposa): 'Vamos.'

            De mãos dadas os dois saíram no escritório. Li ia à frente puxando Sakura que apertava a bolsa entre as mãos. 

Syaoran: 'Eu vou ter que me ausentar... Arrrr... quer dizer... meu marido (ele falou a contra gosto) precisa ir embora agora. Por favor entregue este envelope para Hyo Ling por mim... quer dizer, por ele!' 

            Nossa isso estava ficando difícil. Li sentiu-se um idiota fitando o rosto de Yume que observava com curiosidade a figura do patrão por trás dos ombros de Li. Sakura tentava parecer forte, mas não podia negar que estava completamente desesperada. Além disso era tão difícil ver tudo do alto daquela maneira.

Syaoran: 'Vamos... (puxando a esposa) Até amanhã Yume.'

Yume: 'Até amanhã Sakura.'

Sakura (tentando sorrir): 'Tchauzinho...'

            A assistente arregalou os olhos observando o casal sair com pressa. Sakura ia a frente puxando o seu patrão que acenava a mão para ela com um sorriso nos lábios. Em mais de 15 anos de trabalho ela nunca havia visto o patrão sorrindo. Será que Sakura havia batido na cabeça dele com tanta força que o deixou idiota?

Yume: 'T-Tchauzinho?'

            Sakura e Li cruzavam o corredor com pressa. Li ia a frente rezando para não encontrar com ninguém, mas não teve essa sorte, aquele dia em especialtudo estava contra ele. Akira saiu do elevador e abriu um imenso sorriso ao ver Sakura na firma.

Akira (aproximando-se): 'Que enorme alegria revê-la Sakura!'

            Li parou pensando no que faria agora. O senhor parou a frente dele com um imenso sorriso e os braços abertos. Ah não, abraçar homem já era demais para ele. Contudo não pode fazer muito quando o senhor o abraçou de forma carinhosa. Akira afastou-se dele mas ainda tinha as mãos repousadas em seus ombros o olhando com ternura.

Akira: 'Está cada dia mais bela, minha jovem! Como está no colégio?'

            Li olhou rapidamente para a esposa como se pedisse com os olhos para ela lhe ajudar, porém Sakura ainda estava tentando se adaptar ao seu novo e corpulento corpo.  

Syaoran: 'Está tudo ótimo! Excelente! Sob controle! Agora infelizmente tenho que ir senhor Akira...eu... bem... eu preciso....'

            "Dê uma ótima desculpa! Droga!" Pensou para si.

Syaoran: 'Fazer compras! Isso! Preciso fazer compras com a minha espo... com o meu marido. Vamos, querido!'

            Ele a puxou com força para que Sakura o acompanhasse. Entraram no elevador e o rapaz apertou freneticamente o botão para fechar o compartimento. Assim que a porta se fechou conseguiu respirar aliviado.

Sakura: 'Você foi muito rude com o senhor Akira.'

Syaoran: 'Ah sim! Você queria que eu desse beijinhos no rosto daquele velho?'

Sakura (depois de um suspiro): 'O que faremos agora?'

Syaoran: 'Vamos para casa e vamos tentar não falar com ninguém. Kerberus resolverá isso antes de Shaolin chegar em casa.'

Sakura: 'Ele ficará assustado se descobrir...'

Syaoran: 'Não! Não podemos contar a ele sobre isso. Vamos ter que fingir para ele que está tudo normal. O garoto está começando a ter aulas sobre magia, se descobre o que aconteceu aí é que vai ficar com medo e não vai aprender porcaria nenhuma.'

            A porta do elevador abriu no quinto andar para infelicidade do casal. Meilyn e Hyo Ling entraram rindo e conversando. Depois que o rapaz saiu do clã ele e a mulher finalmente conseguiram ter paz, estavam até pensando em adotar uma criança agora.

Meilyn: 'Ai eu não acredito! Se não é Sakura Li vindo visitar o maridinho!'

            A jovem mulher abraçou a amiga com carinho sem ter a menor idéia que estava abraçando o primo. O rapaz ficou sem reação alguma, arregalou os seus belos olhos verdes agora fitando a sua própria figura. 

Hyo Ling (aproximando-se): 'E aí, Xiao Lang? Conseguiu terminar de revisar o contrato?'

            Sakura virou-se pensando em alguma coisa inteligente para falar. Se o marido respondesse, como ele responderia?

Sakura (tentando passar credibilidade): 'Claro que sim. Você acha que eu não conseguiria?'

            Ela sorriu intimamente. Com certeza o marido responderia daquela maneira.

Hyo Ling (sem graça): 'Não foi isso que eu quis dizer.'

Syaoran: 'Na verdade ele ainda não terminou de revisar.'

Sakura: 'Não?' (por esta ela não esperava)

            Os dois se fitaram nervosos. Aquilo estava parecendo Kafka. 

Hyo Ling (franzindo a testa): 'Terminou ou não?'

Sakura: 'Eu achei que sim.'

Syaoran (fitando a esposa): 'Lembra-se que eu lhe interrompi? Então você não terminou de rever o contrato.'

Sakura: 'Ah sim... é verdade! Eu estava meio cansadinha... quer dizer, cansado.'

Meilyn: 'Hei vocês estão bem?'

Sakura (balançando as duas mãos a frente e sorrindo sem graça): 'É claro que estamos, você é muito desconfiada Meilyn.'

            Agora era que a chinesa tinha certeza de que pelo menos o primo não estava bem. Hyo Ling deu um passo para o lado afastando-se de Li e olhando rapidamente para a esposa.

Syaoran (batendo na própria testa): 'Isso não vai dar certo.'

Meilyn (virando-se para ele): 'O que não vai dar certo?'

            Li apertou mais forte o botão do elevador, achando que assim ele desceria mais rápido para a garagem. 

Syaoran: 'Nada Meilyn.'

            Ele respirou fundo e encostou-se na parede do elevador fitando o casal de primos a frente, estava na cara deles que estavam desconfiados. Tinha que sair rápido dali. Sakura na tentativa de contornar a situação resolveu imitar o marido, dobrou os braços sobre o peito e o estufou como sempre via-o fazer.  

Hyo Ling: 'Vocês estão muito estranhos... eu soube o que aconteceu no seu escritório.'

Syaoran (entre os dentes): 'A empresa inteira sabe agora. Que maravilha...'

Sakura (começando a perder o controle ao lembrar da oxigenada): 'Ah sim! É bom a firma inteira saber que aquela mulherzinha fica dando em cima de... (ela parou um instante e olhou para o casal de chineses)... de mim o tempo todo. (Sorriu sem graça) Fazer o quê, não é? Eu sou irresistível!'

            Li soltou um longo suspiro, apenas balançando a cabeça de leve.

Meilyn: 'É isso aí, Sakura! Temos que colocar estas mulherzinhas nos lugares delas. Se eu estivesse passando na hora eu a ajudava.'

Hyo Ling (olhando com desaprovação para a esposa): 'Meilyn... Meilyn... não complique mais as coisas.'

Meilyn: 'Eu? Complicar? Oras Hyo Ling, experimente você pensar ou sonhar em pular a cerca que você e a lambisgóia vão ver só uma coisa. Nunca lhe falaram que eu sou louca?'

            Sakura sorriu observando a amiga. Meilyn desde que tinha se mudado para o Japão com o marido tinha um brilho diferente nos olhos, um brilho de felicidade. As duas tornaram-se amigas íntimas e junto com Tomoyo praticamente formavam um clubinho muito especial. Conversavam e se divertiam, mas também uma ajudava a outra sempre que uma delas estivesse passando por problemas no casamento. (Oras, vocês acham que um casamento, mesmo de heróis, não era difícil?)

            Num destes dias Meilyn confessou o amor que ainda nutria pelo primo e é claro que ela nunca conseguiu superar o rompimento do noivado pelos anciões por ela ser estéril. No fundo ela pensou que Xiao Lang ficaria ao lado dela, mas ele não a amava. Sakura sentiu-se mal, mas a chinesa lhe afirmou que agora, ela amava Hyo Ling. Aos poucos aquele belo homem a conquistou.

            O chinês arregalou os olhos para a esposa, mas depois abriu um tímido sorriso. Era bom saber que a esposa era ciumenta. Olhou de relance para o primo que sorria de forma estranha para eles... sim, aquele sorriso estava estranho demais, meiguinho demais, bonitinho demais para ser um sorriso de Xiao Lang, que sempre era ou sarcástico ou debochado.

Hyo Ling: 'Acho que você está precisando descansar um pouco, Xiao Lang.'

Syaoran (aproveitando a deixa): 'É o que ele vai fazer.'

Sakura: 'Sim, eu vou descansar.'

            O elevador parou finalmente no andar da garagem, para alívio de Li que saiu praticamente correndo, mal despedindo-se dos primos e deixando-os mais intrigados. Sakura caminhava atrás dele, começando a se acostumar com a situação. 

Syaoran (parando em frente ao carro): 'Deixa que eu dirijo. Pegue as chaves que estão no bolso direito do terno.'

            Sakura procurou um pouco até encontrar a chave do carro e jogou para o marido. Ele abriu o carro e sentou no banco de motorista. Olhou em volta e pelos retrovisores. Tudo parecia ter aumentado de tamanho. Demorou um tempo até arrumar tudo para que ficasse adaptado a sua nova altura. Sakura entrou no carro e debruçou-se no banco tentando relaxar.

Sakura: 'Eles ficaram desconfiados.'

Syaoran (ligando o carro): 'Claro, você fica com este sorriso bobo nos lábios. Vão pensar que eu enlouqueci.'

Sakura: 'A culpa é sua que nunca sorri por nada.'

Syaoran (já movimentando o carro): 'Quem vive sorrindo é palhaço.'

Sakura (fechando a cara): 'Está me chamando de palhaça?'

Syaoran: 'Não, não estou. Mas estou falando que não tem porque eu ficar rindo à toa. As pessoas não respeitam quem fica rindo por nada, principalmente no meu mundo.' 

Sakura: 'Ah sim! Havia me esquecido que eu sou casada com o poderoso empresário chinês Li Syaoran.'

Syaoran (rindo de lado): 'Não tem como você se esquecer disso.'

Sakura (olhando incrédula para ele): 'Já lhe falaram que você é muito metido?'

Syaoran: 'Sim. E foi você. Ninguém mais teria coragem de falar isso para mim.'

Sakura (debochando): 'Sinto-me lisonjeada.'

Syaoran (virando a direita): 'Esta voz feminina está me irritando.'

Sakura: 'Está falando que a minha voz te irrita?' 

Syaoran: 'Não complica as coisas.'

Sakura: 'Eu não falei que a sua voz grossa é irritante.'

Syaoran (depois de suspirar): 'Não estou querendo dizer que a sua voz é irritante. Sua voz é maravilhosa, Sakura. Mas eu me sinto péssimo em falar as coisas com uma voz fina.'

Sakura: 'Ah e você acha legal ficar andando com este negócio no meio das pernas?'

Syaoran (arregalando os olhos de leve): 'Negócio?' 

Sakura: 'É! Isso daqui! (falou apontando) 

            Li soltou uma risada gostosa. Com certeza nunca em sua vida pensou que algo assim poderia acontecer a ele.

Syaoran: 'Caminha devagar. Não vai agredir ele, hem? Quero ter ainda alguns filhos e não estou em idade para aposentá-lo.'

Sakura: 'Sabia que você é muito sem graça?'

Syaoran: 'Vamos parar de discutir estas coisas. Kerberus dará um jeito para voltarmos ao normal. Eu tenho certeza.'

Sakura (olhando para a rua em frente): 'E se ele não saber o que fazer, Syaoran?'

            Li engoliu em seco e apertou mais forte o volante mostrando a sua apreensão.

Syaoran: 'Ele tem que saber o que fazer ou eu juro que vou socar tanto aquele cabeção que ele vai preferir nunca ter sido criado.'

Sakura (olhando rapidamente para o relógio): 'Precisamos resolver isso rápido. Daqui a pouco está na hora de pegar o Shaolin na escola.'

Syaoran: 'É melhor ligar para o celular dele e pedir para que volte sozinho.'

Sakura: 'Sozinho?'

Syaoran: 'Claro! Olha Sakura temos pouco tempo. Eu vou ligar para o celular dele e pedir para que volte sozinho.'

Sakura: 'Eu sou a mãe e acho que isso não está certo!'

Syaoran (depois de soltar um longo suspiro): 'Não temos escolha. Vai ter que começar a dar mais liberdade para o garoto, Sakura.'

Sakura: 'Mas ele é tão pequenininho ainda... tenho medo que aconteça alguma coisa a ele.'

Syaoran: 'Mas ele precisa passar por provações para crescer. Passamos por dificuldade e foi isso que nos fortaleceu. Shaolin precisa das próprias esperiencias dele e cabe a nós prepará-lo para isso.'

Sakura (olhando de forma triste para frente): 'Acho que você tem razão.'

Syaoran: 'Eu sempre tenho razão!'

            Sakura deu um tapinha no ombro dele.

Syaoran: 'Hei cuidado! Agora você está no meu corpo! Isso doeu!'

Sakura: 'Ops, desculpa. 

            Em menos de meia hora, eles estavam estacionando o carro na garagem de casa. Entraram rápido e sentiram-se finalmente seguros. Em casa, pelo menos, parecia que não havia perigo de encontrarem com alguém.

Sakura (olhando pela casa): 'Onde ele está?'

Syaoran: 'Com certeza está no quarto de Shaolin jogando videogame. Você tinha que ter dado mais um jogo para ele, não é?'

Sakura: 'Oras, Syaoran. Não seja mau. O coitadinho não faz nada o dia inteiro.'

Syaoran: 'Preguiçoso. Não é a toa que o Ywe não suporta ele.'

Sakura: 'Não vai entrar já socando a cabeça dele, não é?'

Syaoran: 'Você leu os meus pensamentos!'

Sakura: 'Ai ai ai... Não vai fazer nada disso!'

            Li resolveu não responder, não adiantava nada ficar falando para a esposa que a bola de pêlo voadora era um inútil, Sakura sempre o protegeria. Além disso ele estava odiando ver a sua imagem falando como a esposa e agindo como ela!

Syaoran: 'Vamos logo falar com ele.'

            Sakura subiu as escadas e entrou no quarto do filho. Lá estava Kero com os olhos vidrados na tela da televisão.

Sakura: 'Kero, estamos precisando da sua ajuda.' 

Kero: 'O problema é seu, moleque. Eu estou quase zerando este jogo.'

Sakura: 'Hei Kero! Para com isso. O problema é sério!'

            Li foi até a televisão e simplesmente a desligou para total desespero do bichano. Ele ficou congelado e como se quebrasse em mil pedacinhos com a atitude desumana de sua mestra em simplesmente desligar a televisão quando estava conseguindo matar o vilão do game.

Kero (choramingando): 'S-Sakura... por que fez isso?'

Syaoran: 'Para de drama, bola de pêlo. Aconteceu uma coisa muito séria e eu quero que você dê um jeito nisto!'

            Kero arregalou seus pequeninos olhos fitando a mestra a sua frente, porém aquela expressão do rosto angelical de Sakura era diferente, era duro e debochado ao mesmo tempo. Céus! Será que a mestra havia convivido tanto com aquele insuportável do marido dela que agora tinha as mesmas expressões que ele? Não! Isso seria o fim!

Sakura (ajoelhando-se em frente ao bichinho): 'Precisamos de sua ajuda, Kero. Aconteceu uma coisa muito estranha entre eu e o Syaoran.'

            Kero deu uns passos para trás fitando o rosto do moleque a sua frente. Os olhos dele transmitiam tanta doçura. Kero esfregou os olhos tentando entender o que estava acontecendo. 

Syaoran: 'Eu e ela trocamos de corpos!' 

Kero: 'O QUÊ?!'

Syaoran: 'É isso mesmo que você ouviu, bicho de pelúcia. Alguma coisa fez  com que eu ficasse neste corpo e ela ficasse no meu.'

            Kero levantou vôo e observou o casal de forma intensa. Depois cruzou as patinhas e olhou de forma séria para eles.

Kero: 'Esta é a manifestação da carta Troca. Alguma coisa fez Sakura utilizar o poder que era desta carta.'

Sakura: 'Eu?'

Kero: 'Sim. Como as cartas estão fundidas à sua alma agora, você pode utilizar elas sem o báculo ou qualquer instrumento.'

Syaoran: 'Droga, Sakura! Como você é tonta! Por que usou magia?'

Sakura: 'Mas eu não fiz nada! Eu juro! Estávamos discutindo e de repente tudo começou a brilhar! Eu juro que não fiz nada! Juro!'

            Ela estava ainda ajoelhada no chão. Tampou o rosto com as mãos sentindo-se desesperada por saber que fora a responsável pela confusão. Li soltou um longo suspiro e parou em frente a ela.

Syaoran: 'Desculpa. A gente vai dar um jeito de voltar ao normal. Acredite em mim.'

            Ela levantou o rosto, era estranho fitar a própria figura a sua frente. Li voltou-se para Kero novamente, era bom o bichano dar boas notícias ou o rapaz era bem capaz de sair socando ele.

Syaoran: 'Como fazemos para voltarmos ao normal?'

Kero: 'Bem, a carta troca só funciona em um período de 24 horas. Amanhã, no mesmo horário que vocês trocaram de corpos devem se abraçar e tudo voltará ao normal. Sakura tinha o poder de controlá-la quando sua magia estava mais evoluída, mas agora acho meio difícil.'

Sakura: 'Está nos dizendo que vamos ficar assim durante um dia inteiro?'

Kero (depois de confirmar com a cabeça): 'Temo que sim.'

Syaoran: 'Droga! Por que isso só acontece comigo?'

Kero: 'Hei não é tão ruim. São apenas 24 horas.'

Syaoran (fuzilando-o com os olhos): 'Você fala isso porque não é com você.'

Kero (voando até ele): 'Pois saiba moleque que isso já aconteceu comigo sim e foi uma experiência traumatizante.'

Syaoran: 'Rá, rá, rá! Traumatizante deve ter sido para a pobre alma que trocou de corpo com você e ficou dentro desta bola de pêlo.'

Kero (sorrindo maliciosamente): 'Quem pode responder melhor isso é você mesmo.'

            Li arregalou os olhos.

Syaoran: 'Você está de sacanagem.'

Sakura: 'Vocês já trocaram de corpos?'

Kero (depois de um longo suspiro): 'Infelizmente. Quando você capturou a carta Troca, este aí queria pegá-la, mas aí eu fui impedir, acabamos tocando a carta ao mesmo tempo e trocando de corpos.'

Sakura: 'Isso é verdade, Kero?'

Kero (depois de confirmar com a cabeça): 'Foi traumatizante para mim ficar 24 horas no corpo daquele menino idiota. Apesar de que deu para fazer algumas coisinhas interessantes.'

Syaoran (agarrando o boneco e dando cascudos na cabeçona dele): 'Sua bola de pêlo irritante!'

Sakura (tentando acalmar o marido): 'Para com isso, Syaoran!'

Kero: 'Ai, ui... socorro, Sakura!'

            Kero teve que se transformar em Kerberus para finalmente Li soltá-lo apesar de que ele ainda ficou um tempo dando uma gravata no tigre e lhe dando cascudos na cabeça.

Sakura: 'Vamos ter que ficar fingindo que eu sou você e você sou eu. Shaolin já deve estar chegando e não é bom que ele saiba da confusão que pode acontecer com magia.'

Syaoran: 'Sim, será o melhor. Ele está começando agora a ter aulas. Além disso, não deve ser tão ruim ficar assim... (ele olhou para Kerberus com os olhos em chamas) se eu já tive que sofrer 24 horas dentro de um urso de pelúcia, ficar no seu corpo vai ser moleza.'

Kerberus: 'O que está querendo insinuar com isso, moleque?'

Sakura: 'Por Deus! Será que vocês poderiam para de se implicar um pouco?! A situação é séria!'

            Os dois ainda ficaram se encarando com fogo nos olhos. Li resolveu dar o assunto por encerrado. Olhou rapidamente para o relógio e concluiu que se havia sobrevivido a uma hora, as outras 23 horas não poderiam ser tão ruins.

Syaoran: 'Eu vou tomar um banho e tentar relaxar. Vamos ficar em casa, Sakura. Shaolin estará chegando daqui a pouco e vamos tentar fingir que está tudo bem para ele.'

Sakura (olhando para Kerberus): 'Tem certeza que é só 24 horas?'

Kerberus: 'Sim. Amanhã no mesmo horário vocês devem se abraçar e Sakura deve aumentar a magia dela para que haja a destroca.' 

Sakura (tremendo): 'Mas e se eu não conseguir aumentar a minha magia? Eu não tenho controle sobre ela ainda.'

            Kerberus não soube o que responder. 

Kerberus: 'Talvez se falarmos com Clow...'

Syaoran (fitando a esposa): 'Você consegue, Sakura. Eu tenho certeza disso.'

Sakura: 'Acredita tanto em mim assim?'

Syaoran (sorrindo de leve): 'Oras, você é minha esposa. Claro que acredito em você, além disso, você está com o meu corpo, nada pode dar errado.'

Sakura (erguendo uma sobrancelha): 'Como você é debochado. Agora eu sei de onde Shaolin tirou aquele gênio.'

Syaoran: 'Fazer o quê, se ele puxou a mim! Bem, eu vou tomar um banho e relaxar, não há nada a se fazer.'

Kerberus (parando a frente dele): 'Você não vai tomar banho no corpo dela, vai?'

            Sakura sentiu as faces quentes, era verdade, agora ela estava no corpo do marido e ele no dela, por alguns segundos sentiu vontade de dar uma espiadinha. 

Syaoran: 'Este corpo é da minha esposa, não tem nada que eu já não tenha visto.' 

Kerberus: 'Você está desrespeitando-a.'

Syaoran (franzindo a testa): 'Estou cansado e confuso demais para uma discussão com você, bola de pêlo.'

            Ele falou praticamente pulando por cima do tigre e saindo do quarto. Sakura acompanhou a sua figura se afastando com as bochechas vermelhas. Kero voltou a sua forma falsa e voou até ficar à altura do rosto de sua mestra, ou melhor, ele voou um pouco mais alto para ficar à altura do rosto do encrenqueiro.

Kero: 'Você vai deixar? Este moleque é um aproveitador. Não perde uma oportunidade de ser um pervertido.'

Sakura (vermelha): 'Hã... Kero... acho que vou descansar um pouco. Estou um pouco cansada.'

Kero: 'Estou falando sério, Sakura. O seu marido é um tarado!'

            Ela sorriu sem graça, afastando-se de Kero que ainda recriminava a atitude do moleque em tomar um banho. Sakura entrou no quarto do casal e olhou para Li que abria o armário procurando uma roupa. Estava envergonhada demais para falar alguma coisa. Tirou o terno e a gravata e colocou em cima da poltrona. 

Syaoran: 'Vai dar tudo certo, Sakura. Não precisa ficar preocupada.'

Sakura: 'E se eu não conseguir, Syaoran?'

            Ele fitou a esposa que estava sentada na beirada da cama olhando para ele.

Sakura: 'E se ficarmos assim para sempre?'

            O rapaz franziu a testa. Adorava o corpo da esposa, era claro, mas para ele tocar, não para ser o seu corpo. Olhou-se rapidamente no espelho que havia no quarto.

Syaoran: 'Bem, pelo menos posso ficar tocando nos seus seios o dia inteiro.' (falou segurando eles com um sorriso maldoso).

Sakura: 'Kero tem razão, depois de velho você ficou tarado!'

Syaoran: 'Velho não, maduro. Além disso, nunca deixei de pensar nestas coisas...'

Sakura (erguendo uma sobrancelha): 'Deu para ver pelo escândalo que aquela branquela fez hoje.'

Syaoran: 'Você também não deixou por menos.'

            Ele pegou rapidamente uma roupa e começou a caminhar até o banheiro. Era melhor não começarem mais uma discussão, principalmente mais uma sobre Mishimura Akami. Sakura o observou afastando-se e sabia que no fundo o marido estava era fugindo novamente. Li sabia ser escorregadio quando lhe convinha.

Sakura (suspirando): 'Homens...'

* * *

            Shaolin saiu do colégio acompanhado de Akihito e Shoichi. 

Akihito: 'Ainda bem que não teve mais daqueles terremotos, não é?'

Shoichi: 'Acho que pior do que os terremotos é o Urameshi.'

Akihito: 'Mas ele não tem mais enchido o nosso saco. Depois da surra que o Shaolin deu nele, ele está mantendo distância da gente.' 

Shoichi (ajeitando os óculos): 'O Shaolin pode ter dado a surra, mas eu ajudei a vencê-lo no jogo de basquete.'

Akihito (dando uma gravata no amigo): 'Ah agora o senhor CDF está se achando o máximo, não é?'

Shoichi (rindo da brincadeira do amigo): 'Para com isso, Akihito.'

            Os dois amigos ainda brincaram um pouco até repararem que Shaolin ia ao lado deles em silêncio.

Akihito: 'Hei Shaolin, o que foi?'

Shaolin: 'Nada não. Estou com uma sensação de que tem alguma coisa errada.'

Shoichi: 'Quer desmarcar o estudo? Nós podemos estudar outro dia.'

Akihito: 'Ah isso é sacanagem! A prova de matemática é amanhã e vocês prometeram que iam me ajudar! Eu estou ferrado!'

Shaolin: 'Não se preocupe. Está tudo bem... eu acho.'

Shoichi: 'Você anda muito estranho, Shaolin.'

Shaolin (erguendo uma sobrancelha): 'Estranho?'

Akihito: 'Isso é verdade. Desde aquele incidente do refeitório, você anda estranho.'

            O garoto ia responder que estava tudo bem quando ouviram um som estridente.

Voz: 'SHAOLIN!' 

            Os três garotos viraram-se para trás e um verdadeiro mini furacão de cabelos castanhos estava, literalmente, vindo na direção deles. Akihito e Shoichi deram um passo para o lado deixando Shaolin a mercê de tal ameaça natural. Misao pulou no pescoço do garoto fazendo-o dar pelo menos uns três passos para trás para tentar manter o equilíbrio.

Shaolin: 'M-Misao...'

Misao: 'Eu vim estudar com vocês! Por que saíram antes de mim?!'

            A voz dela era de total reprovação. Ela soltou o pescoço do garoto e o fitou de forma séria.

Shaolin: 'Hã... eu não sabia que você também viria conosco.'

Misao: 'Não se faça de desentendido, Shaolinzinho! Eu, o Akihito e o Shoichi já havíamos combinado isso a anos!'

Shaolin (coçando a cabeça): 'Foi mau. Bem, então vamos, não é? Acho que minha mãe já deve estar em casa.'

            O garoto começou a caminhar achando que assim não teria mais que prestar esclarecimentos à menina.

Misao (caminhando ao lado dele): 'Sua mãe não fica no colégio até tarde hoje?'

Shaolin: 'Não. Hoje ela me disse que iria ao escritório do meu pai e depois ia para casa. (ele olhou para o relógio) Acho que já deve ter chegado.'

Akihito: 'Oras eu pensei que aquela sua babá bonitona estaria lá! Que droga!'

            Shaolin apenas afastou a perna fazendo com que o amigo tropeçasse e caísse de cara no chão. 

Shaolin: 'A Miaka é ajudante da mamãe, não é minha babá! Acho que quem precisa de uma é você Akihito.'

Akihito (levantando-se): 'Com certeza se ela fosse minha babá eu não ia reclamar.'

Misao (balançando a cabeça): 'Garotos... Só porque ela é mais velha, vocês ficam babando.'

Akihito: 'Oras, Misao. Verdade seja dita, você é reta!' 

            Pronto agora foi a vez da garota, literalmente, dar um soco de direita no menino fazendo-o ir novamente ao chão, só que de costas. 

Misao: 'Você é um insensível, Akihito!'

Akihito (tentando se levantar, apesar de sonso): 'Cara, que direita que esta garota tem! Cuidado, Shaolin!'

Shoichi: 'Hei que tal nós andarmos mais rápido? Assim não vai dar para estudar nada.'

            O grupo apressou o passo em direção à casa branca de número 295 da rua do templo Tsukimini. Pararam em frente à ela, porém Shaolin a olhou com cuidado. Alguma coisa ainda lhe dizia que ele teria uma grande surpresa. Este negócio de magia era mais complicado do que ele podia imaginar. 

Akihito (soltando um suspiro de alivio): 'Finalmente chegamos.'

Misao: 'Ah então é esta a sua casa, Shaolin! Eu pensei que fosse maior. Seu pai está em tudo quanto é coluna econômica do país. Pensei que você morasse em uma mansão.'

Shaolin: 'Mamãe não gosta de ostentação e no fundo acho que meu pai também não. Vamos entrar?'

Shoichi: 'Vamos, eu não agüento mais carregar este peso.'

Misao: 'Mas hoje não precisava trazer muitos materiais.'

Shoichi: 'Eu achei melhor trazer uns livros extras de matemática.'

Akihito: 'Livros extras?! Por Deus Shoichi, quantos livros você estuda?'

Shoichi: 'De matemática são apenas cinco.'

Misao e Akihito (juntos): 'Cinco?'

Akihito: 'Cara, você é a personificação da palavra CDF.'

Shaolin: 'Vamos.'

            O garoto subiu a escadinha que levava à varanda da casa e abriu a porta. 

Shaolin: 'Mãe? Cheguei.'

            O grupo entrou na casa logo atrás do garoto que tirava os sapatos enquanto olhava para o interior. Realmente alguma coisa estava muito estranha no ar. Sua mãe estava sentada no sofá assistindo um noticiário da CNN. 

Shaolin: 'Oi mãe.'

            Syaoran arregalou de leve os olhos, estava tão atento à notícia da queda do dólar que não prestou atenção que o filho chegara com um grupo de amiguinhos. 

Syaoran: 'Oi filho. (levantando-se) Trouxe alguns amigos para estudar?'

            Shaolin observou a mãe de cima abaixo. Ela costumava sempre estar de vestido e com os cabelos soltos em casa. Agora estava com uma roupa que mais parecia ser do pai e com os cabelos presos em um coque. Não estava feia, muito pelo contrário, qualquer roupa nela ficava bonita, mas para um bom observador, aquilo com certeza mostrava que a intuição do garoto estava certa.

Shaolin: 'Viemos estudar matemática.'

Os três: 'Olá senhora Li.'

Syaoran: 'Oi. Sua mãe... (ele arregalou os olhos, percebendo que havia deslizado, mas que droga, era difícil fingir que era a esposa)... o seu pai! Sim, o seu pai está na cozinha fazendo o jantar. Acho que vou pedir para ele arrumar alguma coisa para vocês.'

            Li reparou o olhar desconfiado do filho. Coçou a cabeça sem graça e sentiu o coque que prendia seus cabelos, resolveu ficar parado pois sentia que o filho acompanhava todos os seus gestos com atenção. Droga, ele tinha que ser tão observador?

Syoaran: 'Eu acho que vou preparar alguma coisa para vocês. Seu pai nunca foi muito fã da cozinha, não é? Hã, por favor fiquem a vontade.'

            Ele estava saindo quando fitou a esposa vindo para a sala para ver quem havia chegado na entrada da sala.

Sakura: 'Olá crianças! Não sabia que vinham estudar hoje aqui.'

            Shaolin arregalou os olhos vendo o pai de avental preso à cintura. Aquilo estava ficando surreal. Li fez um gesto com a cabeça mostrando a peça.

Sakura: 'Hã eu estava tentando fazer alguma coisa. Sua mãe está muito cansada hoje.'

Misao (aproximando-se): 'O senhor cozinha, senhor Li?'

            Sakura fitou a menina que tinha as mãozinhas juntas e os olhos brilhando enquanto a fitava.

Sakura: 'Um pouco...'

Misao: 'Ai que lindo! Acho tão lindo, homens que ajudam as esposas em casa! Meu pai sempre ajuda a minha mãe, só o meu irmão é que é um preguiço e não faz nada! Ainda bem que o Shaolinzinho tem um pai tão lindo e tão prestativo.'

            Sakura sorriu sem graça, enquanto Shaolin batia com a palma da mão na testa. Bem, se Misao ficasse encantada pelo seu pai pelo menos esperava que ela largasse um pouco o seu pé. Difícil.

Shaolin: 'Vamos estudar na mesa da sala, é mais espaçoso.'

Akihito (ao ouvido de Shoichi): 'Não sabia que o senhor Li cozinhava.' 

Shoichi: 'Oras esta é a tendência da vida moderna. Os maridos devem ajudar suas esposas nas tarefas domésticas.'

Akihito: 'Mas o senhor Li não tem cara de que faz este tipo de coisa, não é? Ele é muito sério.' (homens depois que se casam ficam molengas e folgados! A Rô lembrou bem o fato do Li ser bem prendado quando criança, mas aí casou e relaxou hehehe mas tudo bem nem tudo está perdido! Eu não fiz ele barrigudo com a maioria fica depois de casar! Hehehe)

            Os dois meninos fitaram Li que desamarrava o avental e estendia para a esposa.

Sakura: 'Querida prepare alguma coisa para as crianças, elas devem estar com fome, não é?'

Syaoran (arregalando os olhos): 'Eu?!'

Sakura (sorrindo maliciosa): 'Claro! Eu vou ver um pouco de televisão lá em cima para não atrapalhá-los.'

Syaoran (olhando para a esposa atravessado): 'Você não vai fazer isso comigo, vai?'

Sakura: 'Oras, não é você a mulher da casa?'

Syaoran: 'Você sabe que... (ele olhou para as crianças que os observavam, respirou fundo e fechou a cara)... está certo.'

            Sakura ria intimamente ao observar o marido amarrando o avental na cintura e indo em direção à cozinha. Há anos Li não cozinhava, seria bom ele voltar a exercitar a arte da culinária.

Shaolin (fitando o pai): 'A mamãe está estranha hoje.'

Sakura (rindo-se): 'Liga não. Ela deve estar com TPM.'

Shaolin: 'O senhor também está estranho.'

Sakura (arregalando os olhos): 'Eu? Não! Eu estou ótimo! Querem ajuda para arrumar a mesa? É bom saber que estão estudando para as provas! Lembre-se que estudo é tudo, hem?'

Akihito: 'O Shaolin uma vez nos disse que o senhor foi campeão de lutas na china, é verdade?'

            Sakura fitou o menino a sua frente. Sorriu percebendo que o filho tinha orgulho do pai.

Sakura: 'Há muito tempo, mas não foram nem tantas lutas assim. Foi só algumas... e os adversários não eram nem tão fortes.'

Syaoran (depois de ouvir a declaração da esposa): 'Como é que é? Não eram fortes? Eram quase o dobro do meu tamanho!'

            Sakura virou-se para o marido que estava quase bufando de raiva. Ele detestava quando ela fazia pouco caso das suas vitórias magníficas e heróicas.

Sakura: 'Sei que quer me defender, querida. Mas eu tenho certeza de que não eram tão incríveis assim.'

            Li fitou a esposa e depois o filho e os amigos. Voltou-se para a cozinha resmungando. Se estivesse no corpo dele não permitiria que Sakura fizesse isso.

Shoichi: 'A senhora Li pelo jeito admira muito suas vitórias.'

Sakura: 'Ela está temperamental. Então, vão estudar matemática, eu era péssimo em matemática... quer dizer, a minha esposa era péssima em matemática.'

Misao: 'Aposto como o senhor era o melhor em todas as matérias como o Shaolinzinho.'

Shaolin (envergonhado): 'Misao, para com isso! Olha, que tal nós começarmos a estudar?'

Shoichi: 'Eu acho uma boa! Eu disse que trouxe cinco livros para nós vermos os vários pontos de vistas de uma triângulo retângulo, não?'

Shaolin: 'O triângulo retângulo só tem um ponto de vista, Shoichi.'

Misao: 'E um ângulo reto!'

Shoichi: 'É, mas vocês sabem quanto medem os outros ângulos?'

Shaolin (tirando as coisas da mesa): 'A soma sempre vai ter que dar 90 graus.'

Shoichi (ele não ia se dar por vencido): 'E os lados? Vocês sabem quantas milhões de combinações podemos ter entre os catetos e a hipotenusa?'

Akihito: 'Medusa? O que a Medusa tem haver com o triângulo retângulo?' 

            O grupo sentou-se à mesa da sala rindo e tentando acalmar Akihito que estava começando a ficar realmente nervoso. Sakura observou o filho com os amiguinhos com os olhos cheios de orgulho. Lembrava-se quando fazia a mesma coisa com Tomoyo, Chiharu, Naoko e Rika... Rika. Sakura fixou seus olhos em Misao que com certeza era a líder do grupo de estudos, dava ordem até no filho e decidia onde e como começar a estudar. Misao era bem diferente mesmo da amiga de infância. Soltou um suspiro observando-a olhar com carinho para Shaolin.

Syaoran (ao lado dela): 'Se começar a suspirar desta maneira os garotos vão pensar que eu sou bicha.'

Sakura (depois do susto): 'Hei, anda preocupado com sua masculinidade, poderoso guerreiro chinês?'

Syaoran: 'Ajude-me logo na cozinha ou a sua fama de boa cozinheira vai para o ralo.'

Sakura: 'Nada disso, hoje o senhor é que vai para a cozinha. Eu vou ficar lá em cima fazendo o que você sempre faz quando chega em casa: coçar o saco... (ela olhou para baixo)... eu até tenho um agora!' 

Syaoran (segurando o braço da esposa): 'Ah não vai me deixar nesta enrascada! Anda logo, e vem me ajudar, eu estou falando sério!'

Sakura (sorrindo): 'Sabia que eu fico muito feia com esta cara séria! Sorria mais, Syaoran!'

            Ela afastou-se dele e começou a subir para o andar de cima. Li estava morrendo de vontade de estourar, mas olhou para o grupo de crianças e se deu por vencido. Voltou para a cozinha olhando desanimado para ela.

Syaoran: 'Bem, eu me lembro de algumas coisas... não vai ser difícil. Nada é difícil para mim. Independente se estou no corpo desta tonta, traidora e folgada que é a minha esposa.'

            Ele segurou os seios novamente.

Syaoran (com um sorriso maldoso): 'Hummm... até que isso não é tão mal!'

Continua.

**N/A****:**

Olá pessoal!!! Tudo bom com vocês?

Espero que tenham gostado da pequena confusão que eu coloquei os nossos protagonistas! Hehehe Aguardem que o próximo capitulo eles vão se meter em mais confusões... Tadinho do Li acho que fui malvada demais com ele nestes capítulos! Hehehe Mas agora aposto como ele vai dar muito mais valor a esposa! Hehehe Se o meu namorado passasse um dia na minha vida ia me tratar como uma rainha! Hehehe  Mas estou adorando escreve um Syaoran mais divertido... ai o coitado sofreu demais em Feiticeiros I e II, vou dar uma colher de chá para ele em FIII, apesar de que no final ele é que sempre leva o pato! Hehehe Certas coisas nunca mudam! Hi hi hi

Queria pedir desculpas por não responder aos e-mails que me enviaram! Gente, estou no último mês na faculdade e estou cheia de provas, trabalhos e seminários. E para piorar aqui no trabalho o negócio também andou complicada por causa do final de ano... relatórios de fechamento não só do mês com do ano... perdoem-me mais acho que possivelmente eu devo atrasar o capitulo que eu postaria dia 19 de Dezembro pois é a minha formatura e vai ser um dia super corrido pois vou fazer prova de manhã, ou ter que trabalhar a tarde e ir correndo para o cabeleireiro... conclusão talvez eu atualize apenas  no dia 20, certo?

Obrigada a todos que estão deixando reviews e que me mandam e-mails! Valeu pessoal, vocês não sabem como isso me estimula a continuar a escrever mesmo com tanto pouco tempo para isso. Obrigada de coração!

Gente estou fazendo campanha para o meu querido Touya para mister cerejeira no blog cerejeira! Vamos lá gente! Vamos votar nele!!! Apesar de que tem o Aoshi que tb é tudo de bom... o Heero... ai ai ai... (Kath balançando a cabeça com força para dissipar pensamentos pecaminosos! Ai eu não quero queimar no mármore do inferno como meninas devassas que ficam cobiçando o MEU REN!!!! Olha Rô eu tô falando sério! O Ren é INEGOCIÁVEL!!!) Detalhes a parte.... vamos lá gente! Dê uma passadinha no blog cerejeira (cerejeira.weblogger.terra.com.br) e votem no Touyazinho!!!

*** * *  TOUYA PARA MISTER CEREJEIRA!!! * * ***

Ah esta semana vou colocar os desenhos de Shaolin e Marie no Blog Feiticeiros com suas fichas! A Marjarine-chan fez os desenhos fofos deles! Estão muito lindinhos! Deixem suas opiniões!!! 

Ai abaixo a ficha da Misao!

Nome: **Misao**** Terada**

Idade: 11 anos

Data de Nascimento: 30 de julho

Signo: Leão

Cabelos: Castanhos médios cacheados

Olhos: castanhos claros

Nível de magia: Não possui.

O que adora: Ser animadora de torcida

O que detesta: que alguma garota chegue perto de Shaolin 

Passatempo favorito: Admirar Shaolin 

Resumo: Misao é filha caçula de Rika e Terada. É espontânea e alegre. Age como se o mundo pertencesse a ela, mas no fundo é capaz de abrir mão de tudo para ajudar um amigo. É completamente apaixonada por Shaolin e acredita que ele é seu noivo, mesmo esquecendo-se do pequeno detalhe que o garoto não se mostra nem um pouco disposto a noivar com apenas 11 anos. Como ela mesma gosta de dizer: "Isso é apenas um detalhe".

* * * 

Olha está mó confusão estes pares românticos! Metade quer uma coisa e metade quer outra! Acho que vou fazer uma enquête! Como um grupo de opinião da Globo! Hi hi hi (Cara é incrível como eu viajo nisto! Hi hi hi)

Então acho que é isso pessoal! Espero ler a opinião de vocês! 

Kathbeijos para todos!

**Notas da Rô:**

Oi Pessoal...isso ficou hilário, quase nem consegui revisar de tanto que dei risada, tem um monte de risadinhas pelo texto, coitada da Kath ter que apagar tudo....ahahahah.... Os pontos altos acho que nem preciso dizer, o Syaoran gostando de apalpar as partes íntimas da Sakura.....hihihihi..... foi ótimo....Essa troca de corpos ficou 1000xs melhor que a do anime, realmente Kath.....

A Misao me ganhou, não sei mas talvez desde que vi que ela era leonina como eu....caraca, eu vivo agarrando o Ri igualzinho a ela.....ahahahah....acho que vou dar uma maneirada no meu lindinho.....

Ei Thiago, quanto a eu aturar as loucuras da Kath, pode ficar com a opção de mais louca que ela....pq fui eu que me ofereci para revisar as histórias..... qdo li Feiticeiros 1, eu lia e pensava, "essa guria precisa urgente de uma revisora" ....ahahahah...graças a Lally, que deu a dica da fic eu fiquei conhecendo essa pessoa maravilhosa e super amiga que é a Kath, caraca, eu me divirto e tem vezes em alguns capítulos que eu nem consigo revisar de tão bons que estão, vou lendo primeiro e depois volto revisando....a Kath tem um excelente senso de humor .

Ah sim, quanto ao meu regente ser o sol, é uma coisa natural esse meu brilho, nem é pelo signo....viu, outro defeito? Vaidade....eheheheh.

Muito obrigada pelos seus comentários, obrigada mesmo....

Passem no blogg para votarem nas Segunda eliminatória do Mister Cerejeira.....cada vez q eu vou votar eu me acabo de rir de ver o Aoshi na frente, a Sininho e a Miaka devem estar sem dedos....ahahahah....

Vem aí a terceira e última eliminatória, essa vai pegar fogo, eu vou providenciar isso pessoalmente......Kath essa foi p vc....hahahahah.....(minha risada diabólica).....acho que estou convivendo muito com o Katsu Kuroki e o Kyoga Khan......hihihi...meus vilões poderiam ter apelidos de Kaká....ahahahah.....essa foi podre....

Beijos

Rô

**Voltando as notas da Kath:**

Lally-chan! Obrigada por ter sido a mediadora para que eu conhecesse esta pessoa maravilhosa que é a Rô, apesar dela pegar no meu pé em algumas partes do texto que me deixam doidas, porém (Hahaha Porém de novo, Rô! Vocês não estão entendendo nada , mas é que a Rô agora resolveu implicar com os meus queridos "Poréns" Hehehe) acho que Feiticeiros está evoluindo por causa desta incrível leonina! heheHe (Eta rasgação de seda! Mas foi ela quem começou! Hehehe).

Ah sim e sobre a terceira eliminatória do mister cerejeira... Não votem no Ikki, caso a Rô colocá-lo no páreo! Votem em qualquer outro! Menos no Ren se ela resolver tentar me matar por um ataque cardíaco em colocar os dois na disputa! Estou avisando! Se votarem num deles, vocês mulheres devassas vão queimar no MARMORE DO INFERNO!!!

Ah e realmente esta do Kaká foi mal mesmo, Rô. Ainda mais que eu odeio este apelido... me chamavam assim quando eu era pequena... Argh! Ainda bem que deu uma digievoluída para Kath! Hehehe 


	14. Um guerreiro no jardim de infância

**Capitulo 14: Um guerreiro no jardim de infância.**

            O ambiente era pouco iluminado, o senhor Key observava seu filho e Seiya que estavam a sua frente.

Key: 'Eu não quero confusão, Taiki. Chega tudo que eu tive que fazer para limpar o meu nome.'

Taiki: 'Inclusive deixar a culpa apenas para mim.'

Key: 'Não fui eu que banquei o idiota e tentei matar o senhor Li e a esposa dele. Aquilo foi infantilidade! O homem era um dos sócios da firma de Mishimura.'

Taiki (segurando o pai pelo colarinho): 'Não fique do lado dele!'

Key (segurando os braços do filho): 'Não estou do lado dele. Estou do meu lado! Mishimura não quer mais saber de nós e depois daquele escândalo, se não fosse o falecido Takwa, eu estaria ferrado também.'

Taiki (apertando com mais força): 'O senhor só pensa em si mesmo!'

Key (começando a ficar sem ar): 'Solte-me Taiki! Ou vai acabar novamente na cadeia.'

Seiya: 'Solte-o, Key! Não viemos aqui para resolver seus problemas familiares.'

            Taiki soltou o pai e o empurrou para trás. O velho bateu na parede mas isso pelo menos o impediu de cair no chão. Passou a mão no pescoço e olhou para o filho.

Key: 'Se queria matar Li, deveria ter feito direito e sem deixar pistas.'

            Taiki sentiu o sangue ferver, se Seiya não tivesse lhe segurado o braço teria partido para cima do pai novamente.

Seiya: 'Queremos dinheiro.'

Key (depois de uma gargalhada): 'Não sou idiota de dar dinheiro para vocês. Chega o estrago que este idiota fez nos meus negócios.'

            Taiki pegou a pistola que havia roubado do policial e sem misericórdia atirou no peito do pai. Key arregalou os olhos observando o filho, levou uma das mãos até onde a bala havia o atingido, sentiu o líquido quente e viscoso do seu próprio sangue nas mãos. Com a imagem do filho lhe apontando a arma, escorregou pela parede até sentar no chão, já morto.

Seiya (debochado): 'Ótimo! Agora vamos pedir dinheiro para quem?'

Taiki: 'Para os seus pais.'

Seiya: 'Isso seria ótimo, se eles estivessem no país.'

Taiki: 'Você não disse que eles não estavam.'

Seiya (visivelmente incomodado ao falar): 'Depois que eu fui preso eles foram morar nos Estados Unidos.'

Taiki: 'Então só temos uma solução.'

Seiya (erguendo uma sobrancelha): 'No que está pensando?'

Taiki (com um sorriso maldoso): 'Está na hora de começar a minha vingança contra Li Syaoran.'

Seiya: 'Espere um minuto! Combinamos que primeiro acabaríamos com Suzuki Hiroshi!'

Taiki (apontando a arma para ele): 'Eu que mando aqui, Yamamoto. Ou você está comigo ou está morto.'

            Seiya engoliu seco e concordou com a cabeça.

Seiya: 'E o que iremos fazer para tirar dinheiro do senhor Li?'

            Taiki colocou a pistola na cintura e deu mais um sorriso maldoso.

Taiki: 'Vamos seqüestrar a gostosa senhora Li.'

* * *

            Li estava desmaiado na cama. Não tinha forças para se mexer. A esposa, ontem, simplesmente havia o obrigado a fazer a janta, lavar toda a louça, limpar e esfregar o chão da cozinha e ainda lavar a roupa. Sua sorte estava tão boa que a máquina de lavar resolveu pifar e ele teve que lavar tudo a mão.  

_            Syaoran estava vestindo um vestido rasgado e sujo (imaginem aquele homem tudo de bom de gata borralheira! Hehehe) enquanto esfregava o chão da cozinha de um enorme castelo estilo medieval. _

_Syaoran: 'Sonho estúpido, sonho estúpido.'_

_Sakura: 'Anda logo, Syoaran! Quero ver este granito brilhando!!!'_

_            Ele olha para trás e vê Sakura vestida com uma roupa de couro negra (estilo Matrix! Ui ui ui...) com um enorme chicote nas mãos._

_Syaoran (esfregando com mais força): 'Granito não brilha, sua tonta.' _

_            O chicote estala bem próximo a ele fazendo o coitado ser obrigado a dar um pulo para o lado._

_Sakura: 'Se passar Veja (segundo a Rô) brilha. Agora cale a boca e trabalhe! Ainda tem que lavar toda a roupa suja!' _

_Syaoran (fitando-a): 'A máquina de lavar não está funcionando.'_

_            O chicote estalou mais próximo a ele, obrigando-o a dar um pulo para trás._

_Sakura: 'Não quero saber! Vai ter que lavar tudo a mão! Quero aquelas camisas sem uma manchinha!'_

_            Sakura chicoteou umas três vezes perto do marido ameaçando-o._

_Sakura: 'É para hoje, Syaoran!' _

Sakura (balançando-o levemente): 'Vai chegar atrasado na escola. Hoje é você quem leva o Shaolin.'

Syaoran (rolando na cama e abraçando o travesseiro): 'Hoje é quarta feira. É você que o leva.'

Sakura (ao ouvido dele): 'Mas hoje, você sou eu.'

            Ele abriu um dos olhos e fitou a sua própria figura. Levantou-se assustado.

Syaoran: 'Deus, não era um pesadelo?!'

            Sakura riu com gosto enquanto o rapaz tocava-se para ter certeza de que estava acordado.

Syaoran (com uma cara feia): 'Eu estou de... de camisola?'

Sakura: 'Ontem você simplesmente desmaiou em cima da cama, eu tive que trocar a sua roupa.'

            Ele ainda se olhava com o rosto assustado, afastou um pouco a camisola e pode ver seus novos seios. Virou-se para fitar a esposa a sua frente.

Sakura: 'Vá se arrumar. Ontem eu acho que nós conseguimos enganar bem o Shaolin.'

Syaoran (contrariado): 'Claro! Eu tive que fazer tudo! Não era necessário ter lavado aquela roupa ontem.'

Sakura (sorrindo de forma maliciosa): 'Talvez sim, talvez não. Estes são os mistérios da vida. Agora vá se arrumar, precisa fazer o café da manhã.'

Syaoran: 'O quê?! Ah não Sakura, o café da manhã você podia ter feito, não é?'

Sakura (deitando-se na cama): 'Nada disso, eu sou o marido hoje e estou mandando a minha esposinha preparar um café da manhã para mim.

Syaoran (irritado): 'Para com isso! Esta brincadeira está perdendo a graça, na verdade ela nunca teve graça!'

Sakura (divertindo-se): 'Mas esta minha esposinha é muito temperamental! Acho que ela chegou à menopausa!' 

Syaoran: 'SAKURA! Argh! Esta voz está me irritando!' 

            Sakura rolava na cama rindo vendo sua imagem caminhando de um lado para o outro com as mãos na cabeça, não podia negar que estava mesmo aproveitando a oportunidade de colocar o marido para trabalhar.

Syaoran: 'Eu não quero nem saber! Não vou fazer o café da manhã, chega o que você me explorou ontem.'

Sakura: 'Oras, você não fez nada demais do que ser a mulher do lar.'

            Li lhe lançou um olhar fulminante. Pegou uma roupa sua qualquer e caminhou até o banheiro para começar mais um dia sendo Sakura. 

Sakura: 'Hei, você não pretende sair de calça de moletom, não é?'

Syaoran: 'Sempre fui contra aquelas suas calças de lycra, marcam demais o seu corpo, enquanto eu estiver nele não vou colocá-las.' 

Sakura: 'Para de ser bobo! Eu sempre coloco calça de lycra para dar aulas, ainda mais que hoje é dia de dar aulas para o jardim.'

            Li voltou-se para ela com os olhos arregalados.

Syaoran: 'Você não está me pedindo isso.' 

Sakura: 'Pelo bem do nosso filho.'

            Li voltou a caminhar em direção ao banheiro resmungando. Sakura levantou-se da cama para preparar o café da manhã, não era tão má assim. Em poucos minutos Li entrou na cozinha prendendo os cabelos longos e é claro reclamando das malditas calças de lycra. 

Sakura (terminando de colocar a mesa): 'Fiz o café para você. Como um marido deve sempre fazer.'

Syaoran: 'Nunca pensei que você fosse tão dissimulada.' 

            Ela riu com gosto enquanto tirava o avental da cintura e amarrava na cintura do marido para disfarçar do filho. Sentou-se à mesa e o observou a sua frente.

Sakura: 'Você não me beijou hoje.'

Syaoran (erguendo uma sobrancelha): 'Nem vem.'

Sakura: 'Oras, Syaoran. Sou eu, a sua esposa.'

Syaoran: 'Eu não vou beijar um homem, nem que ele seja eu mesmo ou a minha mulher no meu corpo.'

            Ele balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro enquanto falava e caminhava pela cozinha. Sakura sorriu, imaginou que apesar de tudo não foi nada má esta experiência para ela. Ainda podia aproveitar e fazer poses em frente ao espelho com o corpo do marido. Ela começou a ficar vermelha enquanto soltava risadinhas doidas.

Syaoran (sentando-se à mesa): 'Estou parecendo um marica.'

Sakura: 'Preconceituoso.'

            Li lhe lançou um olhar em chamas. Sakura arregalou os olhos levemente, oras, então ele ainda conseguia lhe lançar aquele olhar tão penetrante mesmo com outros olhos. "Vou treinar isso mais tarde", pensou divertindo-se cada vez mais.

Syaoran (estendendo um papel para ela): 'Ligue para Yume e diga exatamente o que está escrito neste papel.'

            Sakura o pegou e leu mentalmente. Era uma desculpa para não ir trabalhar hoje.

Syaoran: 'Hyo Ling já tem capacidade para cuidar das coisas sozinho por pelo menos um dia. Não quero nem que sonhe em sair desta casa, entendeu?'

Sakura: 'Será o melhor.'

Syaoran: 'Vou levar Shaolin e fazer as suas atividades normalmente já que você não consegue inventar uma desculpa convincente para faltar.'

Sakura: 'Ah sim, minhas atividades. Acho que vou escrevê-las num papel para você não esquecer.'

Syaoran: 'Melhor.'

            Ele deu um longo suspiro e começou o seu desjejum quando Shaolin apareceu na cozinha observando os pais.

Shaolin (desconfiado): 'Bom dia.'

Sakura: 'Bom dia, filhão! Dormiu bem?'

            O garoto fitou o pai com curiosidade. Sentou-se à mesa e os encarou.

Shaolin: 'O que está acontecendo aqui?'

Syaoran: 'Nada. Você é que fica com caraminholas na cabeça. Vê se come logo o café porque estamos atrasados.'

            O garoto fitou a mãe com curiosidade, era impressão dele ou ela estava azeda de dar dó desde ontem?

Shaolin: 'Você não parece a minha mãe!'

Syaoran (fitando-o): 'Claro que sou! Não está vendo? Agora anda logo porque eu estou comde  muito mau humor.'

            Sakura lançou um olhar de reprovação para o marido, que revirou os olhos tentando controlar a irritação.

Syaoran: 'Desculpe, querido. Eu não tive uma noite muito boa por culpa do seu pai.' (ele sorriu de forma vitoriosa para a esposa)

Shaolin: 'Verdade. O papai anda sobrecarregando muito a senhora. Não seria melhor contratar a Miaka por mais tempo?' 

Sakura (fechando a cara): 'Ah sim, agora quer uma empregada para a casa?'

Syaoran: 'Claro querido. (ele fez cara de coitadinho) Ontem foi muito cansativo.'

Shaolin: 'Desculpe-me por ter trazido o pessoal.'

Syaoran (levantando-se da mesa e beijando a cabeça do filho): 'Não se preocupe querido, seu pai é que estava muito ruim ontem. Não me ajudou em nada.'

Shaolin (virando-se para Sakura): 'Poxa, pai. Podia ter ajudado-a. Eu a ajudaria se o pessoal não estivesse estudando aqui.'

            Sakura ficou sem saber o que falar, porém quando viu o rosto irônico do marido rindo dela, teve vontade de socar sua própria imagem.

Sakura: 'Vou tirar este pijama.'

            Li acompanhou a esposa saindo da cozinha. Kero desceu logo em seguida para o desjejum. Ele olhou arisco para Li e resolveu começar a comer. Shaolin observava a tudo, sabia que tinha algo errado, mas ainda não havia descoberto o que e pelo visto era claro que seus pais não iam falar. Observou a mãe começando a lavar a louça e fazendo uma cara contrariada, definitivamente sua mãe tinha sido abduzida.

            De repente ouviram um grito alto vindo do segundo andar.

Shaolin (levantando-se da mesa): 'Papai.'

Syaoran: 'Droga!'

            Os dois correram para o primeiro andar acompanhados por Kero.

Shaolin: 'Eu sabia que tinha alguma coisa errada.'

            Li não falou nada estava nervoso demais. Literalmente invadiu o quarto do casal onde viu o seu corpo ajoelhado no chão com as mãos entre as pernas.  

Syaoran (ajoelhando em frente a esposa): 'O que aconteceu?'

            Sakura abriu um dos olhos e fitou o marido. Li podia ver lágrimas de dor se formando nos seus olhos. 

Syaoran: 'Por Deus! O que foi?'

Sakura (fitando o filho por trás dos ombros do marido): 'Nada... só um acidente.'

Syaoran (erguendo uma sobrancelha): 'Acidente?'

Sakura: 'Sim... quando eu fechei o zíper.'

            Li arregalou os olhos enquanto Shaolin fez uma cara de dor imaginando o mesmo, involuntariamente levou as mãos entre suas pernas e saiu de fininho do quarto.

Shaolin: 'Vamos Kero... melhor voltar para o café da manhã do que ver isso.'

            Li observou o garoto saindo seguido do bichinho de pelúcia voador.

Syaroan: 'Eu não acredito que você fez isso. O que você fez com ele?' 

Sakura: 'Eu não fiz nada... Droga! Isso dói muito!'

Syaoran: 'É claro que dói! Deixe-me ver se ele está bem.'

Sakura: 'Hei, tira a mão daí!'

Syaoran: 'Isso aí é meu! Você podia me mutilar, sabia?'

            Sakura levantando-se e afastando Li.

Sakura: 'Eu estou bem agora. Acho que não machucou muito...'

Syaoran: 'Como assim, não machucou muito?'

Sakura: 'Hei calma! Gosto dele tanto quanto você.' 

Syaoran: 'Isso não tem graça, Sakura! Não tem!'

            Ela sorriu para o marido e levantou o zíper da calça jeans com cuidado. 

Sakura: 'Vou colocar a blusa verde. Gosto de você de verde.'

Syaoran (saindo do quarto): 'Você é louca em se divertir com isso.'

            Ela o observou saindo do quarto sorrindo, depois fitou a reflexo do marido no espelho e sorriu de lado. 

Sakura (fazendo poses ninjas): 'Eu sou o poderoso guerreiro chinês! IAHHHH!' 

* * *

            Syaoran parou o carro no estacionamento do colégio. Shaolin beijou o rosto da mãe como sempre e saltou do carro, começando a caminhar em direção aos seus amigos.

Syaoran: 'Boa sorte na prova de matemática.'

            Ele acenou para a mãe e fez um gesto com a cabeça, antes de voltar-se definitivamente para a escola. Li suspirou fundo e pegou o papel que a esposa havia lhe dado. Hoje teria que dar aulas para o jardim II. Ótimo! Como se ele tivesse paciência, saco e jeito com crianças. Tinha que haver uma maneira de se livrar disso.

            Saiu do carro e depois de trancá-lo começou a caminhar em direção à escola.

Voz: 'Oi Sakura.'

            Ele voltou-se para o lado e torceu o nariz para o rosto sorridente do professor de matemática que veio cumprimentar a esposa.

Syaoran (secamente): 'Oi.'

Hojo (sorridente): 'Está de mau humor hoje.'

            "Cara mala", pensou para si. Achou melhor ficar calado, por enquanto.

Hojo: 'Não brigou com o seu esposo, espero?'

            Li virou-se para ele com os olhos em chamas.

Syaoran: 'Estou atrasada.'

            Ele aumentou o passo mas Hojo pegou seu pulso assustando-o.

Hojo: 'Sakura, por que tem sempre me evitado?' 

            Syaoran arregalou os olhos. O cara estava flertando com ele?

Hojo: 'Você não vê o quanto  é importante para mim? Eu só penso em você. Eu só sonho com você. Dê-me uma só chance e eu vou mostrar que sou melhor que seu marido.'

            Ele puxou o braço de Li forçando o rapaz dar um passo a frente e ficar mais próximo de Hojo. Li estava em estado de choque. Hojo levantou uma das mãos e passou pelo rosto delicado da mulher por quem era apaixonado.

Hojo: 'Eu gosto muito de você.'

            A resposta dele veio rápido. Li deu um belo soco de esquerda na cara do professor tarado, fazendo-o cair sentado no chão.

Syaoran: 'Seu pervertido! Se chegar perto de mim de novo eu juro que eu te capo!'

            Hojo continuou no chão olhando assustado para a jovem que se afastava rápido enquanto repetia que isso não poderia estar acontecendo com ela. Li entrou na escola e olhou para os lados. Realmente na outra vida ele deveria ter jogado pedra na cruz para merecer um castigo desses.

Syaoran: 'Que cara maluco!'

            Ele começou a caminhar pelo corredor da escola quando viu o seu reflexo no espelho.

Syaoran: 'Espera aí! Ele estava cantando a minha mulher! Sakura me paga se estiver dando mole para aquele cara! Mato ela e ele!' 

            Estava com tanta raiva que esbarrou em cheio em outra pessoa que vinha no sentido contrário, não caiu no chão por pouco.

Syaoran: 'Não olha por onde anda, não?'

Voz: 'Hei Sakura, está com TPM hoje?'

            Li levantou os olhos e viu uma bonita mulher a sua frente. Ele tinha visto aquela mulher em algum lugar, só não lembrava de onde.

Chiharu: 'Você não consegue ser menos atrapalhada, não é?'

Syaoran (sorrindo sem graça): 'Você não acreditaria no que está acontecendo.'

Chiharu: 'Não me diga que Hojo foi lhe encher o saco de novo? Eu o vi correndo atrás de você antes de entrar.'

Syaoran (erguendo uma sobrancelha): 'De novo?'

Chirahu: 'Sakura, você precisa ser incisiva com ele. Se um dia seu marido sonha que ele anda lhe cercando, pelo que você me conta dele, vai ter sangue na certa.'

Syaoran: 'Pode apostar. Ah mas se eu o encontro novamente, não vai ser só um soco!'

            Chiharu puxou a amiga até entrarem no banheiro feminino, Li sentiu as faces esquentarem quando olhou o lugar.

Chiharu: 'Você deu um soco no Hojo?'

Syaoran: 'Ele tocou em mim! Fala sério! Aquele cara não tem amor à vida mesmo.'

Chiharu (espantada): 'Ele merecia! Mas o que deu em você? Não esperava uma reação sua desta maneira.'

Syaoran (observando as alunas entrando no banheiro): 'Eu estou um pouco atrasado... da! A gente se fala depois...'

            Ele tentou lembrar o nome da jovem, mas não conseguia. Acho melhor sair logo do banheiro, mas voltou-se rapidamente.

Syaoran: 'Hã... por acaso sabe onde fica a sala do Jardim II-B? Não sei o que deu em mim que não me recordo.'

Chiharu (caminhando até ele): 'Esta situação com o Hojo está lhe deixando perturbada. Imagina se um dia Shaolin descobre que o seu professor de matemática anda paquerando a mãe.'

            Li observou a mulher falando enquanto caminhava pelo corredor em direção, pelo menos era isso que ele esperava, do jardim II-B. Ela parou em frente a uma porta toda colorida.

Syaoran: 'É aqui?!'

Chiharu: 'Sim. Olha, vê se não vai se esquecer da nossa festa semana que vem. E vê se traz o seu marido, tem muita gente querendo conhecer o poderoso empresário Li Syoaran.'

            Ela falou dando risadinhas e deixando Syaoran mais sem graça, se possível.

Syaoran: 'Ele é um homem muito ocupado!'

Chiharu: 'Mas isso não é motivo para não acompanhá-la a uma festa com seus antigos colegas de faculdade. Vai ser bom para o Hojo vê-lo, tente convencê-lo.'

Syaoran: 'Está bem, me convenceu. Eu vou.'

Chiharu: 'Eu sei que você vai! Oras, você tem que ir! O baile sem a rainha primavera não tem graça!'

Syaoran: 'Rainha primavera! Ah que coisa mais cafona!'

Chiharu (depois de soltar uma gargalhada gostosa): 'Bem feito, quem mandou ser a mais popular! Pena que não vamos ter o Rei pois o Yamamoto está preso... falando em Yamamoto! Você soube que ele fugiu da prisão?!'

Syaoran: 'Yamamoto?'

Chiharu (dando um empurrão de leve na amiga): 'Seu noivo, Sakura! Você não está bem hoje mesmo, hem?'

Syaoran (entre os dentes): 'Ex-noivo.'

Chiharu: 'É isso mesmo... bem, como ele é um criminoso perigoso vamos colocar o Makoto para ser o rei primavera, certo?'

Syaoran (arregalando os olhos): 'Makoto? Outro!'

Chiharu (rindo): 'Ai como você é boba! Bem aqui está a sua sala, boa sorte com as pestinhas hoje!'

            Li observou Chiharu se afastando para o final do corredor. Olhou para a porta onde estava escrito Jardim II-B. Uma gritaria de crianças informava a ele porque aquela mulher havia lhe desejado sorte. Suspirou de forma pesada. Abriu a porta e arregalou os olhos para a verdadeira zona que as crianças faziam. Entrou rápido na sala.

Syaoran (desesperado): 'Hei, hei, hei! Que bagunça é esta?!'

            As crianças pararam um segundo observando a professora de educação física. Muitas abriram um sorriso e correram até ela jogando-se em cima da adorada professora. Li não teve reação, literalmente foi derrubado no chão enquanto as crianças caíam sobre ele o abraçando.

Menina 1: 'Professora Li!'

Menina 2: 'Que saudades! Vamos brincar de que hoje?!'

Menino 1: 'De queimada!' 

Menina 3: 'Não queimada é muito violento! Vamos brincar de ginasta.' 

Menino 2: 'Isso é coisa para maricas! Vamos jogar futebol!'

            Os meninos começaram a gritar futebol enquanto as meninas gritavam ginástica. Li finalmente conseguiu se levantar olhando em pânico para aquelas crianças, as vozinhas delas era simplesmente insuportáveis.

Syaoran: 'Parem... parem todos vocês.'

            As crianças não ligaram continuaram com sua guerra de sexos.

Syaoran: 'PAREM!' 

            Com o grito todos pararam e olharam assustados para a professora que tentava se recompor apesar de que o rosto dela parecia que iria engolir qualquer um que começasse a falar. As crianças deram um passo para trás com medo.

Menino 4: 'Acho que a senhora Li foi levada por ETs.'

Menino 5 (ao ouvido do amigo): 'Eles estão invadindo a Terra.'

Menina 6 (que ouvia a conversa): 'Para com isso, seus bobos, não existe ET.'

Menino 4 (virando-se para trás e fitando a garota): 'Você nunca viu ET, não?"

Menina 6 (com posse intelectual): 'Aquilo é um filme.'

            Estava começando a se armar outra discussão, Li foi até eles e parou no meio mandando que parassem com a gritaria.

Syaoran: 'Parem vocês todos! Vamos começar a fazer alguma coisa.'

            Ele tinha que manter aquelas crianças ocupadas ou enlouqueceria nos próximos minutos. Se elas estivessem muito cansadas não falariam nada.

Syaoran (parando com as mãos na cintura): 'Está na hora de transformar esta preguiça em músculos!' (Hehehe alguém ai viu Um tira no jardim de infância! Eu amo esta parte do filme!)

            As crianças arregalaram os olhos para a "nova" professora. Li pegou um apito de um menino e começou.

Syaoran: 'Vamos lá, todos em fila! Vamos correr na quadra de forma ordenada! E sem gritar ou eu juro que vou pendurar um no ventilador de teto!'

            As crianças correram para formar a fila de forma ordenada. Li parou em frente a eles e apitando os guiou até a quadra da escola, na verdade ele se perdeu umas cinco vezes procurando, mas no final achou. Lá, fez as coitadas das crianças correram em círculo.

Syaoran (batendo palmas): 'Vamos lá! Bando de molengas! Vocês são homens ou ratos?'

Menina 7 (parando em frente a ele): 'Eu sou uma menina bonitinha e meiguinha!'

Syaoran (depois de pensar um pouco): 'Mas está com barriga! É horrível uma jovem com barriga! Vamos lá!' 

            A menina colocou as mãos na sua barriguinha e olhou de volta para a professora, sorriu de lado e voltou a correr com os outros. Quando todos estavam quase colocando os bofes para fora, Li parou no meio deles pensando no que faria. Só sabia jogar futebol e isso com certeza eles não sabiam ainda, no máximo uma pelada e olhe lá. A outra coisa que sabia era lutar... hummmm talvez pudesse ensinar alguns golpes básicos. A cidade estava cada vez mais violenta, crianças de 5 anos hoje em dia deviam aprender a se defender!

Syaoran: 'Vamos fazer um círculo! Vamos ter uma aula de defesa pessoal!'

            Os meninos se empolgaram e as meninas também. Logo todos estavam com seus olhinhos vidrados na professora que fazia alguns movimentos simples.

Menino 7: 'A senhora Li é ninja!'

Menino 8: 'Legal! Legal!'

Syaoran: 'Agora todo mundo faz o mesmo que eu! Assim, devagar!'

            Li não pode dizer que pelo menos não estava sendo divertido. Ele sempre pensou que não tivesse paciência para ensinar alguma coisa, mas agora explicando para aquelas crianças como fazer alguns golpes bem simples estava começando a rever seus conceitos.

Syaoran: 'Hei você! Flexiona mais estes joelhos! E você menina, levanta estes punhos!'

            As crianças se esforçavam.

Menino 4: 'Olhem! Estou parecendo o Jackie Chan!'

Menina 2: 'E eu, a Jade! IIIIAAAHHH!!!' 

            Li sorriu para eles e continuou com sua aula praticamente esquecendo do tempo, só se deu conta de que tinha terminado quando a professora de classe deles foi praticamente buscá-los na quadra da escola. Li desculpou-se inventando que o relógio não estava funcionando direito. Para total desapontamento das crianças e dele próprio teve que finalizar a aula. 

Syaoran: 'Vamos lá, discípulos! Todos em fila ordenada! Um bom aprendiz deve sempre fazer o que o grande mestre diz!' (ele se empolgou mesmo! Hehehe Próprio do Li se achar o grande mestre de alguém)

            As crianças levavam a sério isso, rapidinho estavam em fila ordenada. A outra professora olhava a tudo encantada, ela mais do que ninguém sabia como aquelas pestinhas davam trabalho. 

Professora (parando ao lado de Li): 'Só você mesma para conseguir fazê-los obedecerem. Não sei como consegue isso.'

            Li fitou a senhora ao seu lado e sorriu rapidamente. 

Syaoran: 'Disciplina é tudo.'

Professora (rindo): 'Você é muito querida, senhora Li.'

            "Querida? Isso pegou mal", ele pensou para si, mas tinha que levar em conta que agora era Sakura. Observou a senhora levando a turminha para dentro quando uma menina veio correndo na direção dele. Li abaixou até a altura dela.

Menina: 'Senhora Li?'

Syaoran: 'Sim.'

Menina: 'Eu quero ir ao banheiro, mas não consigo abrir isso daqui...'

            Li arregalou os olhos de leve observando o macacão da menina. Putz, o que faria agora?

Syaoran: 'Por que não pede para a outra professora?'

Menina: 'Ela não tem paciência.'

            Nem ele, principalmente para isso. Ele criou um menino, não uma menina. Meninas eram mais complicadas, mais frágeis... o que faria agora?

Syaoran (levantando-se e pegando a mão dela): 'Vamos procurar uma ajuda especializada nisso, certo?'

            Li caminhou com a menina até o vestiário rezando para encontrar alguém que pudesse lhe ajudar, porém não encontrou ninguém. 

Menina (puxando a mão dele): 'Eu estou apertada...'

Syaoran: 'Ok, ok... (respirou fundo) Vamos lá.'

            Ele entrou no banheiro e abaixou-se para abrir as fivelas do macacãozinho da menina. Ela entrou na cabine enquanto Li ficou esperando pensando no que mais faltava lhe acontecer.

Menina: 'Senhora Li.'

Syaoran: 'Já acabou?'

Menina: 'Sim.'

Syaoran (franzindo a testa): 'E o que está esperando para sair?'

            Ele virou-se para ela que ainda estava sentada no vazinho.

Syaoran: 'Ah não! Acho que você já é bem grandinha para isso, não é?'

            Ela balançou a cabeça negando. Li abaixou o rosto com uma cara de nojo, realmente mais nada podia acontecer com ele hoje. 

* * *

            Depois que dar aula para quatro turmas, agüentado mais de 100 crianças o chamando de senhora Li o tempo todo, ele pode sentar e tentar relaxar.  Cara, ser professora era uma profissão muito pesada, pensou para si, sentindo as costas doendo. Ficar carregando crianças para cima e para baixo durante quase todo o dia não era nada fácil. Prometeu que tentaria ser mais compreensivo com a esposa a partir de agora. Olhou para o relógio e viu que dali a menos de três horas tudo voltaria ao normal. Ele não via a hora de estar de volta no seu corpo. Nunca pensou que sentiria tanta falta dele. Passou a mão pelos cabelos e os viu compridos e suados pelas suas atividades intensas. Desamarrou o rabo e o prendeu novamente no alto da cabeça, isso era um saco. Tinha vontade de cortar, mas não podia negar que era delicioso passar os dedos pelos cabelos sedosos da esposa. Balançou a cabeça de leve para dissipar pensamentos lascivos.

Voz: 'Oras, oras... como vai minha querida Sakura?'

            Li franziu a testa e virou-se para trás. Encarou Taiki a sua frente, estava mais velho e bem mais acabado. Pelo jeito os anos de prisão não foram tão generosos com ele. Ao lado dele estava um outro homem, que parecia nervoso e assustado em vê-lo, ou melhor, em ver a esposa. Li teve a impressão de já o conhecer, mas não se recordava da onde.

Seiya: 'Sakura?'

Taiki: 'Você conhece esta vadia?'

Seiya: 'Hei olha como fala da minha noiva, Key!'

Taiki (depois de uma gargalhada): 'Noiva? Então a vadia do Li era a sua noiva?'

            Li deu um passo para trás, aqueles dois ali com certeza não queriam dar boas vindas para ele ou para a esposa, no caso. Chiharu havia comentado que o ex-noivo de Sakura havia fugido, porém não imaginava que Key Taiki também havia fugido e que estava combinado com ele.

Taiki (apontando uma pistola): 'Calma aí, querida. Onde pensa que vai?'

Syaoran: 'Você só se acha homem usando arma de fogo, não é Key?'

            Taiki franziu a testa e levantou a mão para bater no rosto dela, mas foi impedido por Seiya.

Seiya: 'Não ouse tocá-la, Key.'

            Oras então o ex-noivo de Sakura ainda era um apaixonado, Li pensou para si, mas não podia recriminá-lo, como esquecer ou deixar de amar um anjo como a esposa? Porém esta defesa de Yamamoto lhe deu a oportunidade de tentar fugir, estava no corpo da esposa, isso reduzia sua força quase a um terço. Não tinha como lutar contra Taiki, mesmo que sua vontade fosse justamente esta.

Taiki: 'Parada! Ou eu juro que atiro!'

            Ele não ia atirar e se atirasse, o idiota do Seiya não permitiria. Li continuou a correr pelo pátio da escola, ainda bem que o condicionamento físico de Sakura fazia-o pelo menos ser rápido.

Taiki: 'Você viu o que fez, idiota?!'

Seiya: 'Ela é minha noiva!'

Taiki: 'Ela casou com outro, sua besta! Eu quase dormi com ela antes de ir para a cadeia! Ela não passa de uma vadia.'

Seiya: 'Cala a boca! Ela é um anjo!'

            Os dois já estavam quase se pegando, mas agora que foram descobertos tinham que pensar primeiro na sobrevivência. Sakura já os havia visto, teriam que pegá-la de qualquer maneira. Correram atrás dela.

            Li entrou dentro no vestiário vazio. Ele podia ir para a escola pedir ajuda, mas isso colocaria em risco a vida das crianças ou as assustaria. Escola deveria ser um lugar seguro, e assim ele gostaria que elas continuassem a ver. Olhou em volta procurando alguma coisa para se defender quando encontrou um bastão de beisebal. Com aquilo era capaz de se defender, mesmo tendo agora apenas a força da esposa, poderia dar uma pancada na cabeça dos dois e fazendo eles fazê-los ficarem desacordados. Então depois chamaria ajuda. 

            Ouviu passos e as vozes masculinas se aproximando. Encostou-se mais ao armário do vestiário e apertou a taco entre as mãos. Tentava controlar a respiração para não despertar a atenção deles. Pelo reflexo na parede de azulejos viu a aproximação deles. Taiki vinha à frente com a arma em punho. Era um covarde mesmo. Era macho apenas para bater em mulheres e usar arma de fogo, sem ela, era um idiota.

            Passaram por ele e assim que Seiya lhe deu as costas, foi com tudo para bater neles, porém um grupo de jovens entrou na mesma hora olhando assustado para os bandidos.

Taiki: 'Parado todos senão eu atiro em todo mundo!'

            Li arregalou os olhos vendo aqueles jovens. Droga eram todos da turma do filho.

Shoichi: 'Ai caramba...'

            Li olhou para trás rapidamente e pode ver os olhos assustados de todos, porém um deles lhe prendeu a atenção, eram os mesmos olhos verdes esmeralda da esposa.

Shaolin (caminhando a frente): 'Mamãe...'

Taiki: 'Oras, então eu vou pegar a esposa e o filhinho de uma só vez.'

Syaoran: 'Encoste nele e eu juro que não o deixo  escapar com vida daqui, Key.'

            Taiki fitou rapidamente Sakura que segurava ainda o taco de beisebol. Franziu a testa vendo a expressão de raiva dos olhos dela, será que estava tão louco que via o desgraçado do Li até naqueles belos olhos verdes? 

Taiki: 'Abaixa isso, senhora Li ou eu atiro prá valer. E no garoto primeiro.'

Shaolin: 'Quem são vocês?!'

Syaoran: 'Shaolin, fica fora disso. (ele jogou o taco no chão aos pés de Taiki e o encarou) Eu vou com vocês, mas deixem o garoto.'

Seiya (pegando o braço de Li e o puxando para se aproximar de Key): 'Vamos embora, Key. Já a pegamos.'

Taiki (apontando a arma para o menino): 'Acho que vou deixar um recado meu para o senhor Li.'

            Li arregalou os olhos vendo a expressão de Key, não permitiria que matassem o filho na sua frente. Sem pensar deu um chute tão forte no abdômen de Taiki que o fez se dobrar ao meio. Seya o puxou com força para se afastar de Taiki pois Li o chutaria novamente. 

Syaoran: 'Corram daqui! AGORA!!!'

            Shaolin não pensou, fez o contrário do que a mãe havia pedido. Correu até Taiki o chutando com força no rosto. Li arregalou os olhos vendo a reação do filho e tentou ir até ele, mas Seiya que ainda o segurava empurrou-o contra a parede. Taiki olhou com raiva para o garoto a sua frente. Agora era que o mataria com prazer. Shaolin avançou na direção dele mais foi golpeado com força no rosto caindo no chão.

Syaoran: 'Covarde!'

            Ele deu um soco em Seiya que tentava segurá-lo e correu para ajudar o filho. Key estava pronto para chutá-lo sem piedade. Ele se jogou em cima de Key derrubando-o no chão.

Syaoran: 'Vá pedir ajuda agora, Shaolin! É uma ordem!'

            O garoto levantou ainda observando a mãe tentando lutar contra o bandido, mas sabia que não teria chances, precisava pedir ajuda. Tinha que ligar para o pai.

            Li sentiu-se aliviado ao ver o garoto saindo do banheiro. Quando estava se levantando, sentiu o cano da arma pousado na sua cabeça.

Seiya: 'Não me obrigue a usar isso, querida.'

            Ele ia reagir, pois sabia que o idiota não atiraria, mas Taiki já tinha se levantado e lhe deu um tapa forte no rosto obrigando-o a praticamente virar o rosto. Com aquele corpo, era incrível como parecia que as coisas doíam mais.

Taiki (tentando se recuperar do golpe): 'Vadia.'

Saiya (nervoso): 'Vamos embora. As crianças vão chamar a polícia.'

Taiki (olhando com fúria para Li): 'Prenda as mãos desta vagabunda logo.'

            Li se levantou e encarou os dois a frente dele, porém logo Key encostou o revólver em sua cabeça. Se ele estivesse no seu próprio corpo não se importaria de lutar, mas no corpo da esposa não podia agir. Deixou que Seiya prendesse suas mãos para trás e o arrastasse em direção ao carro da dupla.  Jogaram-no dentro do porta-malas. Ao longe podia ouvir a sirene da polícia, tentou gritar e bater na tampa, mas foi em vão. Em poucos minutos deixou de ouvir as sirenes.

Syaoran (entre os dentes): 'Incompetentes...'

            Ficou por quase meia hora dentro daquele cubículo, quando finalmente sentiu que o veículo parou. Logo a claridade invadiu seus olhos e o ar fresco seus pulmões. Com uma cegueira momentânea não percebeu quem o puxou para fora do carro, mas logo viu o rosto de Yamamoto. O idiota sorria para ele. Olhou em volta e viu que estava em frente a uma mansão afastada do centro de Tóquio, por que será que teve a impressão de já ter visto aquela mansão abandonada antes? (Ele está observando a Mansão que era de Seiya, a mesma que ele encontrou a imagem da Sakura dormindo com estezinho aí. Recordaram?) Seiya o puxou pelas roupas em direção a mansão o empurrando para dentro de um quarto qualquer. Li olhou em volta e teve a certeza de que a residência realmente estava abandonada, pois os móveis estavam todos coberto com lençóis brancos, sujos de poeira, nos cantos havia teias de aranha e as paredes estavam encardidas.

Taiki: 'Bem vinda ao seu novo e último lar, senhora Li.'

Seiya: 'Não vai matá-la! O trato foi matar apenas Li.'

Taiki: 'Ela também me mandou para a cadeia.'

Seiya: 'Mas não vai encostar nela, Key. Eu já disse que ela é minha noiva.'

Taiki (perdendo a calma): 'Ela é casada com aquele desgraçado! Tem até um filho com ele!'

Seiya (descontrolado): 'PARE! Você mata o tal Li, ela vai ficar viúva e vai casar comigo, não é Sakura? Finalmente será minha esposa, não é?'

            Li olhou para o homem. Ele se ajoelhou a sua frente e tocou no seu rosto de forma delicada.

Seiya: 'Você continua tão linda... tão delicada...'

            Era só impressão ou o cara era maluco pela sua esposa mesmo? Droga, isso é que dava estar casado com aquela mulher! Um dia sendo Sakura e já tinha sido cantado por dois homens! Afastou-se dele tentando não falar nada, era melhor que achassem que ele estivesse com medo como uma mulher qualquer, aí relaxariam e finalmente ele podia tentar fugir novamente. Porém Yamamoto fez o que ele não esperava, o agarrou pelos ombros e tocou sua boca na dele fazendo Li arregalar os olhos, sem reação. 

Continua.

**N/A: **

Olá Pessoal!

Nossa como eu fui má com o nosso tudo de bom neste capítulo, não? Hehehe Aposto que depois desta confusão toda, ele irá, não só ver a esposa diferente, como a vida de outro ângulo! Sabe acho que todo homem deveria se submeter a uma experiência desta! Aposto como eles começariam a tratar suas companheiras como rainhas! Vou conversar com a Sakura para ver se rola dela me emprestar o poder de troca! A minha primeira cobaia será o Felipe! Hehehe Pensando melhor... acho que isso será traumatizante demais para ele, acho que ele não sobreviveria a um dia em minha vida! Hehehe

Quero mandar um beijo para todos que estão acompanhando esta enorme história. Espero estar agradando a todos. Algumas pessoas perguntaram pela Marie. Olha gente, tem muitos personagens legais mas não dá para falar de todos ao mesmo tempo, mas cada um deles terá um papel importante na história e em determinada parte roubarão a cena. Agora os personagens principais são Sakura e Syaoran. Mesmo mais velhos...

Syaoran: Velho não! Maduro!

Certo... mesmo mais maduros eles não deixarão de ser os protagonistas da série.

No próximo capítulo a reação do poderoso guerreiro chinês ao seu primeiro beijo "diferente" HAHAHAHAHA 

Syaoran: Kath! Vc é louca? Vc tem amor à vida, garota?

Kath: Hei Syaoran, não precisa ficar nervoso.

Syaoran: Como, não? Vc fez um homem me beijar! Esta foi a minha primeira experiência homossexual!!!

Kath: Meu querido tudo de bom, vamos ser sinceros... vc ficava bem vermelhinho quando via aquele... argh... abominável goiabinha das trevas, não é?

Syoaran: Hei hei hei! O que vc pretende fazer? Colocar em dúvida a minha sexualidade?! Eu sou muito macho, está me ouvindo! Dá uma contada em quantas mulheres gostosas eu tracei só em Feiticeiros?

Kath: Syaoran! Cala a boca! Senão eu vou acabar com a sua reputação! No próximo capítulo vou começar assim: Syaoran olhou assustado para Seiya, apesar da situação ser inusitada não pôde deixar de pensar que os lábios do ex-noivo da esposa eram maravilhosos!

Syaoran (enfurecido): KATH!!!!!!! Isso não se faz! Eu vou contratar o Ri e abrir um processo contra você por danos morais! Vc vai desejar nunca ter escrito sobre mim!

Kath (rindo-se): Ah que isso, Syaoranzinho... vc é meu herói! Sabia que esta é a tendência do mundo moderno?

Syaoran: Kath Kath Kath... vc está brincando com o que não se deve...

Kath: Faremos o seguinte eu quero que vc me dê um super beijo para provar se vc é homem ou não! Eu como escritora vou ser imparcial e vou julgar então se o seu beijo é realmente de homem, o que vc acha? 

Syaoran (cruzando os braços): Isso é chantagem! A Sakura não vai gostar nada de saber da sua proposta indecente. E muito menos o Felipe!

Kath: Eles não precisam saber hehehe

Syaoran: Está certo... está certo... tudo pela minha masculinidade!

Kath (rindo como uma boba): Homens... é só mexer com o brio deles que fazem tudo que vc pede! Vamos lá, Syaoran... eu quero AQUELE beijo! Se me der um mixuruca vou fazer ainda vc ficar doido pelo Seiya! Hehehe

Syaoran: Como vc é dissimulada...

            Syaoran aproxima-se de Kath que está nervosa demais, muito nervosa, terrivelmente nervosa e para variar começa a rir como uma idiota! Eu detesto quando isso acontece comigo! Estou prestes a beijar o tudo de bom do Li e fico rindo como uma palhaça de nervoso.

Syoaran: Ah assim não vai dar!

Kath (tentando parar de rir): Hei eu preciso de um tempo... 

Yukito: Hei Kath porque está rindo desta maneira? Aposto como finalmente me matou no seu fic, não é?

Kath (parando de rir e olhando de forma assassina para Yukito): Ainda não. Coisas muito piores acontecerão com você goiabinha das trevas...

Syaoran: Poxa Kath, pq vc tem tanta raiva assim do Yukito? O cara é gente boa!

Kath: Olha Syoaran, se vc tentar protegê-lo vou fazer vc dormir com o Seiya!

Syaoran: Vc tem razão oh querida Kath... ele é muito chato! Foi mal aí Yukito, mas eu tenho que prezar pela minha imagem...

Yukito: Tudo bem... mas olha só, o Shyrai me deu uma descarga de choque que no final fez muito bem a minha pele! Pareço até mais jovem! O Touya disse que eu fiquei muito bem!

Kath (enfurecida): AHHHH Cala a boca! Não ouse falar do Touya!!!! Syaoran! Acaba com o goiabinha senão eu sou capaz de cometer uma loucura!

Syaoran: Olha eu não tenho nada haver com isso!

Kath: Homens... segunda lição de hoje, meninas... nunca peçam para um homem fazer algo que vocês mesmas podem fazer... (Kath pegando o taco de beisebal e tacando com força na cabeça do Yukito). MORTE AO GOIABINHA DAS TREVAS!!!!

Kathbeijos para todos!

Syaoran: Só um PS.... Kathbeijo é sacanagem! Como vc pode fazer isso com os seus leitores? Isto é ridículo! 

Kath (parando de golpear o Yukito e olhando para Syaoran): Vc quer apanhar tb?

Syaoran: Eu sou o poderoso guerreiro chinês... vc não é ameaça para mim...

Kath (cerrando os olhos em Li): Já te mandei um monte de vezes para o hospital, tem certeza que vc quer mexer comigo, Syoaran?

Syaoran (depois de pensar um pouco): Olha Kath! O Yukito está levantando de novo! Acerta ele!

**Comentário da Rô:**

Hihihihihi....sabe, eu acho que o Touyazinho não iria gostar nadinha dessa beijoca, ainda bem que não rolou, pq eu ia ter que chamar o lindinho p dar um jeito em vcs dois.....aiai...ia ser o maior barraco, pq o Touya aceitou na boa o Li com a irmã dele, em SB, claro, mas ver o Syaoran lascando umas beijocas na Kath...tisc tisc....ele ia pirar.....mas isso é aparte....

Oi pessoal...esse capítulo ficou hilário.... quando a Sakura no corpo do Syaoran machucou o instrumento do Li, eu ri muito..... gente a Sakura tá aproveitando, não tá não? Que mulher safada ela tá me saindo...

No meio da fic eu já fui perguntando p Kath se os dois safados iriam seqüestrar a Sakura no corpo do Li...ahahah....eu já queria ver muito sangue, nos bandidos claro, mas a Kath não é tão apressada quanto eu..... mas eu espero....não muito, é claro....

Mas esse final...ahahah...coitado do Syaoran, eu não sei, mas nas histórias da Kath ele sempre sai perdendo, acho que um dia vou fazer uma pesquisa nas fics dela p ver quantas vezes o Lobinho foi parar no hospital ou se ferrou de alguma outra maneira...ele ganha de longe.....

Lally, talvez eu tivesse conhecido a Kath por outras vias, mas vc é que, bem dizer, nos apresentou...só temos a te agradecer.

Diana.....hihihihi...realmente o primeiro Feiticeiros era sofrível...ahahah....ai Kath perdoa, a gente ainda dá um jeito nele.....eheheheh..... não que eu seja 100% na revisão, mas acho que dei uma ajudinha....eheheheh.....

Pessoal, o blogg meio que está de férias, digamos assim.....a Patty provavelmente está com problemas no PC, por isso ela deu uma sumida, e eu estava atolada de serviço e lendo Harry Potter 5, pq eu sou obcecada, qdo eu pego um livro eu não paro enquanto não chego no final, mesmo já tendo lido pela internet....a Kath me chamou de doente....e o pior é que eu sou mesmo...acreditam que eu andei revisando HP5?.....sério, nunca li um livro com tantos erros de ortografia, digitação ainda vai....mas convenhamos, me deu a impressão que eles traduziram às pressas....mas eu estava falando do Blogg né?....convivência com a Kath...hihihih....pois eu sumi, mas voltei, se bem que vou dar um tempo nos resumos, essa semana termina a primeira fase de Saint Seiya, e InuYasha já começou com as reprises.....mas vou procurar dar um alô todos os dias.

Era isso.....

Beijocas aos fãs da Kath

Rô

**Voltando as notas da Kath e do revoltado Syoaran:**

Syaoran: Ah isso é verdade, Rô! Cara a Kath me mandava para o hospital mas tb mandava para o cemitério a língua portuguesa! 

Kath (parando novamente de golpear Yukito): Syaoran! Acho que é vc quem perdeu a noção do perigo nestas notas!

Syaoran: Kath minha querida escritora, a verdade deve ser dita mesmo que seja muito dolorosa. Vc é péssima em português! Coitado do seu professor... Pode falar, vc colou no vestibular em português, não é?

Kath (apertando mais forte o taco de beisebal): Meu lobinho, meu lobinho... você está fazendo eu perder a minha pouca paciência... 

Syoaran: Nossa, como o Ren anda lhe influenciando! Agora deu para ficar nervosinha e irritada por tudo!

Kath: Não coloca o meu Ren saradinho no meio!

Syoaran: Kath os defeitos devem ser ditos para que vc possa conserta-los! A Diana tem razão e olha ela é uma leitora. Os leitores sempre tem razão.

Kath: O que há com você hoje, hem? Meteu-se nas minhas notas e agora fica me enchendo o saco!

Syaoran (entre os dentes): Culpa sua! Eu agüento tudo Kath, ir para o hospital, ver a minha Sakura com outro cara, ir para o mundo das trevas, até falar frases sem sentido pq vc comeu uma palavra ou algo assim, mas agora beijar outro cara... fazer outro cara encostar a boca nojenta dele na minha... isso, Kath, isso é desumano!!!

Yukito (estrebuchado no chão): Hei eu posso falar?

Kath: NÃO!!!


	15. A Dupla de Vilões

Capítulo 15: A dupla de vilões

            Misao observava Shaolin no meio dos policiais. O garoto praticamente gritava com os senhores sem medo.

Shaolin: 'Como assim não a acharam? Aqueles bandidos a levaram! Queriam matá-la! Vocês têm que acha-la de qualquer maneira!'

Amizuki: 'Pensa que não queremos achá-la, garoto? É claro que sim! Mas não podemos sair vasculhando a cidade toda.'

Shaolin (encarando-o com fúria): 'Pois deveriam. Eles vão matá-la.'

Amizuki: 'Vamos continuar com as buscas. Já sabemos quem são os bandidos.'

            Shaolin afastou-se dele ainda com raiva. Sentia-se impotente, nervoso, revoltado, no fundo tinha vontade que tudo parasse, que o tempo parasse. E foi justamente isso que aconteceu. As pessoas estavam exatamente como estátuas, os pássaros congelados, tudo parecia em cores opacas. Ele se virou para trás e viu Misao estática a sua frente, parecia que queria tocar o seu ombro para falar com ele. Realmente alguma coisa muito estranha estava acontecendo. Franziu a testa vendo que as lágrimas da menina a sua frente estavam paradas na sua bochecha rosada. Sorriu de leve observando-a. Ela era doidinha sim, mas sabia ser encantadora e amiga. Levantou a mão e tocou na lágrima que estava na bochecha direita da garota que o fitava com os grandes olhos amendoados refletindo todo o carinho que ela tinha por ele. O tempo voltou a correr normalmente e Shaolin caiu de joelhos no chão sentindo-se simplesmente como se todas as forças do seu corpo tivessem sido tragados pela terra. 

Misao (ajoelhando em frente a ele e segurando seus ombros): 'SHAOLIN!'

            Shoichi e Akihito aproximaram-se do amigo preocupados.

Amizuki: 'O que aconteceu?'

Misao: 'Ele não está bem, não está vendo? Ele deveria ir ao médico para tratar o machucado. (a menina fitou o delegado) O senhor tem que achar a senhora Li logo!'

            O delegado fitou a menina uns segundos, depois o garoto e deu meia volta. Misao passou a mão na testa suada do menino por quem era completamente apaixonada. 

Misao: 'Eles vão achar sua mãe, Shaolin. Por favor, não fica assim.'

            A pouco mais de 30 metros um carro parava cantando pneus. Sakura saiu de dentro dele olhando assustada para todos os lados. Amizuki ligou para ela, mas seu recado era tão evasivo que ela não sabia o que tinha acontecido e com quem. Olhou o grupo de crianças paradas em frente a escola. Arregalou os olhos vendo o corpo do filho envolvido por uma aura verde intensa. Há alguns segundos atrás ela sentiu que tudo havia parado ao seu redor deixando-a mais desesperada ainda. Quando estava indo em direção ao filho, alguém a segurou. Olhou para trás assustada e viu o irmão e Yukito  um pouco mais atrás. Porém ela sabia que não era Yukito e sim Ywe.

Touya: 'Você está com o corpo dele, não pode chegar gritando e chorando.'

Sakura (fungando): 'Kero ligou para você?' (detalhe técnico: Alguém aí está imaginando o Li fungando? Hehehe) 

Touya (sério): 'Sim, assim que você saiu e Ywe me contou o que Shaolin foi capaz de fazer a pouco. Precisa ir com calma.'

Yukito (com a voz grave de Ywe): 'Ele usou o poder da carta Tempo, isso requer muita magia. Ele deve estar muito desesperado. Se você chegar assim vai piorar a situação.'

Touya: 'Em outras palavras, ele está esperando que o pai vá ajudá-lo.'

Yukito: 'O descendente de Clow não demonstra seu desespero e não chegaria gritando e chorando. Se chegar assim, vai desesperar ainda mais o garoto.'

Sakura: 'E o que querem que eu faça? Aqueles bandidos levaram o meu marido! Ele pode estar morto a esta hora.'

Yukito: 'Ele não está. Mesmo estando com o seu corpo mais frágil ele não vai se deixar morrer por dois vermes.'

Touya (estendendo um lenço): 'Agora seca estes olhos e respire fundo. Vai ter que ser forte pelo seu filho.'

            Sakura segurou o lenço do irmão e sorriu para ele agradecida.

Touya (sorrindo de lado): 'Nunca imaginei fazer isso com aquele seu marido.' 

Sakura (secando os olhos): 'Nem eu...'

            Ela fechou os olhos e tentou se acalmar. Abriu-os e fitou o irmão e o amigo.

Sakura: 'Vamos lá.'

            Ela caminhou devagar em direção ao filho com o rosto sério. Tinha que passar confiança e esperança para ele. Touya e Yukito tinham razão, agora mais do que nunca ela tinha que ser o pai de Shaolin. Os amigos do menino observaram o homem se aproximando e se afastaram, pedindo a Misao para fazer o mesmo.

Sakura: 'Shaolin.'

            O garoto levantou o rosto e fitou o pai. Sakura teve vontade de morrer ao ver lágrimas saindo dos olhos de seu pequeno. No lado direito do rosto, perto da sobrancelha havia uma grande mancha roxa. Abaixou-se e o abraçou forte contra o peito largo do marido. Beijou com carinho a cabeça do menino.

Shaolin: 'A mamãe...'

Sakura: 'Eu vou encontrá-la.'

            Ficaram assim, abraçados, em frente à escola Tomoeda. Ao longe, Touya e Yukito os observavam.

Touya: 'Quanto tempo?'

Yukito (depois de olhar para o relógio): 'Temos menos de duas horas para encontrá-lo. Será perigoso eles ficarem mais de 24 horas com os corpos trocados.'

Touya: 'Consegue localizar a presença dele?'

Yukito: 'Ainda é muito fraca, não sei se conseguirei.'

Touya (caminhando em direção ao carro): 'Temos que tentar.'

* * *

            Seiya caiu de costas no chão sujo de um dos quartos da mansão Yamamoto. Li o chutou com força para que se afastasse dele.

Syaoran: 'Faz isso de novo e eu acabo com você!' 

Taiki (apontando a arma para ele): 'Calminha aí, senhora Li. Eu não queria furar logo este lindo corpinho, mas se não tiver jeito...'

            Li o fitou com os olhos em chamas. Sua vontade era lavar a boca com sabão, não, com detergente, desinfetante se fosse possível! Respirou fundo tentando se acalmar enquanto tentava soltar as mãos que estavam amarradas atrás do seu corpo. Droga, o idiota do Seiya sabia fazer um nó bem feito.

Taiki (sorrindo para ela): 'Lembra do nosso último encontro?'

            Era claro que ele se lembrava. Às vezes tinha pesadelos vendo aquele ser nojento em cima de esposa. Agora se arrependia amargamente por não ter matado aquele verme quando teve a oportunidade.

Taiki (encostando a arma no peito de Li): 'Foi realmente uma pena aquele idiota ter nos atrapalhado, não?'

            Li sentiu o sangue ferver mais ainda, trincou os dentes enquanto fitava o inimigo nos olhos.

Taiki (franzindo a testa): 'Seu olhar... ele é igual ao daquele nojento!'

            O rapaz levantou a mão para bater no rosto de Li novamente, porém Syaoran jogou-se no chão e levantou as pernas chutando a arma das mãos de Taiki e derrubando-a longe. O homem ficou sem reação, foi tudo tão rápido que ele mal teve tempo para reagir, apenas sentiu um forte chute entre as pernas fazendo-o cair no chão rolando de dor.

            Li levantou-se da forma mais rápida que pôde, mas com as mãos amarradas para trás era um pouco difícil. Assim que conseguiu ficar em pé tentou correr para a porta, mas Seiya já estava em pé parado em frente a ela e com um sorriso debochado nos olhos. 

Seiya: 'É isso que eu sempre gostei de você, querida. Você tem fibra.'

Syaoran (entre os dentes): 'Idiota.'

Seiya: 'Não tem por onde fugir. Você é minha como sempre deveria ser.'

            Li não respondeu, olhou de relance para a varanda e correu rápido em direção a ela.

Seiya: 'O que pretende fazer?'

Taiki (ainda no chão): 'Ela vai pular! Pegue-a seu idiota!'

            Li correu rápido pulando alguns móveis até chegar à varanda que tinha uma porta de vidro, não pensou duas vezes antes de virar o corpo para tentar quebrar o vidro com o ombro direito. Chegou até a varanda e olhou para baixo, era alto, muito alto. Como Syoaran aquilo ia ser moleza, mas como Sakura o negócio começava a se complicar. 

Seiya: 'Sem saída, querida.'

Syoaran: 'Agora eu sei porque ela terminou com você. Cara, você é muito chato, sabia?'

            Ele pulou a grade da varanda caindo como pôde na grama alta pelo abandono. Olhou para cima e viu Seiya e agora Taiki, parados na varanda. Eram medrosos demais para pular atrás dele, porém o segundo sorriu de forma maldosa lhe apontando a pistola.

Syaoran: 'Putz...' 

            Key era um covarde estúpido, então como tal, não tinha princípios nem nada. Atirou sem pensar, sorte que Seiya, como um apaixonado idiota empurrou as mãos dele não conseguindo acertar Li, mas o rapaz chegou a ouvir o tiro perto de seu ouvido esquerdo. Correu como pôde para a floresta que havia perto da residência. Parou encostado em uma árvore grossa para descansar. Suava como um louco. Olhou para os lados pensando no que faria. Se Taiki o pegasse o mataria e se Seiya o pegasse com certeza seria estuprado. Fez uma cara de nojo, tinha que fugir de qualquer maneira. Olhou para o sol que começava a se pôr e pensou no que Kerberus havia falado. Ele deveria abraçar Sakura na mesma hora que ocorrera a troca de corpos ontem. Que maravilha, como se já não estivesse complicada a sua vida, tinha que ter aparecido esta dupla de patetas para atrapalhar ainda mais. 

            Tentou se soltar como pode das cordas que amarravam o seu pulso começava a sentir a corda queimando sua pele alva agora.

Syaoran: 'Perdoe-me Sakura.'

            Ele não queria machucar aquele corpo por nada deste mundo, mas tinha que dar um jeito de se soltar. Finalmente conseguiu livrar seus pulsos da corda. Olhou os ferimentos que ficaram com uma certa raiva, mas agora não tinha como pensar em tratá-los. Ouviu a voz dos dois bandidos aproximando-se ao mesmo tempo que discutiam um com o outro.

            Começou novamente a fugir, tentando chegar até a estrada principal. Lá tentaria pedir ajuda. Correu pela mata tentando não chamar a atenção dos seus perseguidores, sentia-se um idiota em fugir de uma luta, mas não podia arriscar um confronto com o corpo da esposa. Suas mãos iam a frente para afastar os galhos e as plantas do seu caminho. Pelo menos aquela calça de lycra lhe dava libertada para se movimentar de forma rápida pela mata fechada.

            Correu por quase vinte minutos até chegar finalmente na estrada... deserta.

Syaoran: 'Droga!'

            Olhou de um lado para o outro pensando no que faria agora. Correr até a cidade seria complicado pois não tinha a menor idéia para onde era o centro. Dizem que mulheres não têm noção de direção, será que só porque estava no corpo de uma estava simplesmente sentindo-se perdido? (Perdoem-me meninas, mas verdade seja dita, somos terrivelmente ruins no quesito senso de direção! Tipo, eu sou muito boa motorista mesmo, não querendo me gabar, mas para decorar caminhos e coisa e tal... putz, sou um desastre!)

            Pela primeira vez não sabia o que realmente fazer. Pior do que estar com uma pessoa para protegê-la era ser esta pessoa. Barulhos vindo da floresta informaram que Yamamoto e Key se aproximavam e nenhum carro estava vindo. 

Syaoran (olhando de um lado para o outro): 'Mil vezes droga.'

            Resolveu tentar se esconder novamente, mas quando estava voltando para a floresta sentiu a aproximação rápida de alguém pelas suas costas, mal teve tempo para se voltar e sentiu ser abraçado por trás com os braços presos para baixo.

Seiya (ao ouvido dele): 'Peguei você, Sakura.'

Syaoran: 'Pode ter certeza que pegou a pessoa errada.'

            Falou tentando se livrar dele, porém sua força parecia ter sido reduzida para um décimo. Seiya levantou-o para que não alcançasse o chão e começou a caminhar mesmo que a mulher entre seus braços estivesse debatendo-se para que a soltasse. Key os alcançou em poucos segundos e encarou Syaoran.

Taiki: 'Deveria matá-la pelo que fez, Sakura.'

            Li apenas o fitou ainda tentando se livrar de Seiya, quando Key passou a mão pelo rosto suado de Li.

Taiki: 'Mas acho que temos algo melhor para fazer.'

Syaoran: 'Ah sim com certeza temos algo melhor para se fazer! Eu matar vocês dois!'

            Falando isso ele chutou novamente entre as pernas de Taiki que gritou de dor. 

Syaoran: 'Eu devia arrancar logo isso de você.'

            Seiya arregalou os olhos de surpresa, quando sentiu as unhas de Sakura entrando na sua pele do abdômem, com a dor teve que soltá-la e logo sentiu uma forte cotovelada no peito deixando-o quase sem ar. Li ainda com um giro em torno do próprio corpo o golpeou no rosto com força finalmente levando o admirador da esposa ao chão com a boca sangrando.

            Ele virou-se para Key que apontava a arma para ele e ergueu uma sobrancelha.

Syaoran: 'Sempre o detestei por ser tão covarde, Key.'

Taiki: 'Vou matá-la!'

            Gritou atirando em Li que abaixou-se desviando do tiro e lhe dando uma rasteira fazendo-o cair no chão. Taiki chegou a atirar novamente mas o tiro foi para o lado nem ameaçando Li que pisou com força na mão que segurava a arma, obrigando-o solta-la. Ele pegou a arma e apontou para o bandido.

Syaoran: 'Devia ter feito isso a muito tempo, Key. Mas tive pena de um ser nojento como você.'

            Taiki não falou nada  ainda deitado no chão, Li estava com um dos pé no peito dele, o obrigando a permanecer ali enquanto tinha a mira da pistola no meio da testa do bandido.

Taiki: 'E o que está esperando, Sakura? Ou será que no fundo você gostou do que eu fiz a você anos atrás?'

Syaoran (entre os dentes): 'Cala a boca.'

Taiki: 'Seu rostinho doce não me engana, querida. Você gosta de levar uns tapas na cara, não? Aposto como ele não faz isso com você, não é?'

            Li atirou. O barulho do tiro ecoou pela floresta parecendo que tinha assustado todos os animas. Foi como se o tempo houvesse parado. Li sabia que não tinha o direito de decidir a vida ou a morte de uma pessoa mas naquele momento a única coisa que queria era que Key calasse aquela boca imunda.  

* * *

            Eriol tocava o piano de forma intensa. Suas mãos passeavam pelas teclas, hora de forma suave ora de forma mais rápida. Ao mesmo tempo que tocava o clássico instrumento musical pensava no que estava por vir. Maldita magia, se não a tivesse quem sabe poderia ter uma vida normal com a mulher e a sua pequena. Deu um tímido sorriso lembrando da filha, ela tinha sido a sua criação mais perfeita. Era a união viva de seu ser com a mulher que amava com tanta intensidade. 

Eriol: 'Tomoyo...'

            O nome da esposa saiu de sua boca sem que ele percebesse. Como era bom aquele nome, era a síntese do ser mais perfeito que havia encontrado na sua vida, nas suas duas outras vidas, em todas as suas vidas. Sorriu de lado. 

            De repente ele ouviu um estrondo. Com o susto literalmente caiu do banco que estava sentado. Tateou o chão a procura dos óculos que haviam caído. Seus ouvidos eram mortalmente agredidos por um barulho ensurdecedor. Por Deus! O que era aquele barulho?

            Levantou-se olhando assustado para o lado. O susto foi tanto, devido ao seu grau de relaxamento, que ainda sentia o coração querendo sair pelo peito. Os gritinhos de uma menina e uma jovem eram ouvidos à distância. Sua casa tinha se tornado o caos.

            Caminhou apressado até o enorme salão onde encontrou a esposa tão assustada quanto ele. Os dois se entreolharam e riram um pouco antes de começarem a subir para o segundo andar. O solo de guitarra começava a dar lugar ao grito estridente do cantor. Bem, na opinião de Eriol, o cara não cantava, gritava ao microfone. O casal subiu e encontrou Spinel Sun voando com as duas patinhas no ouvido.

Spinel Sun: 'Assim não é possível! Como vou conseguir ler nesta loucura?! Tenho certeza que é culpa daquela louca da Nakuru!'

            O gatinho voador não esperou para ouvir algum comentário de seus mestres, continuou a voar tentando se afastar ao máximo daquele lugar. O casal voltou a caminhar pelo corredor e parou em frente ao quarto da filha. A porta era rosa com o nome dela desenhado de forma delicada. Completamente contrastante com aquele barulho. Eriol abriu a porta e arregalou os olhos vendo tanto Marie quanto Nakuru literalmente pulando em cima da cama da garota. Marie tinha a escova nas mãos e fingia cantar enquanto Nakuru estava com uma boneca fazendo as vezes de uma guitarra. Literalmente elas achavam que estavam num palco de algum concerto de rock. 

            Completamente alheia à presença do casal, as duas continuaram seu "concerto". Eriol caminhou até o aparelho de som e desligou-o. O silêncio reinou no ambiente. Marie e Nakuru abriram os olhos voltando a sua realidade. As duas sorriram sem graça olhando para o rosto sério de Eriol. Tomoyo ria discretamente num dos cantos, não queria passar isso, mas era cômico as expressões das duas garotas.

Eriol: 'Isso é o que os jovens andam ouvindo?'

Marie (descendo da cama sem graça): 'É Linkin Park, papai.'

Nakuru (também descendo do móvel): 'É muito legal, mestre Eriol! Toca no rádio o tempo todo.'

Marie: 'Isso mesmo. O senhor prestou atenção no arranjo da guitarra? Muito legal.'

Nakuru: 'E a letra? Muito irada.' 

Marie (olhando para Nakuru): 'O nome dela é Somewhere I belong. Eu a acho um pouco triste, mas quem se importa tendo um ritmo assim tão legal.'

            As duas deram risadinhas felizes. Eriol balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro e sorriu. Realmente não tinha como ir contra a modernidade. Marie era jovem, e não era o fato dela ser sua filha que fazia-a ser obrigada a gostar de coisas mais cultas.

            Tomoyo caminhou até as meninas e sorriu para elas. 

Tomoyo: 'Eu gostei! Eles têm outras músicas?'

Marie (sorrindo para ela): 'Sim! Eu gosto muito de In the end e Numb. Quer ouvir mamãe?'

Tomoyo: 'Claro! Mas vamos colocar mais baixo para não atrapalhar o seu pai. Ele estava terminando uma composição.'

            Marie entortou o corpo para olhar o pai que estava atrás da mãe.

Marie: 'Foi mal aí, papai.' 

Eriol (sorrindo): 'Não foi nada.'

            Na verdade o seu bumbum ainda estava doendo por causa da pequena queda, mas achou que isso não seria necessário comentar. Além disso, como resistir a uma carinha como aquela? Os anos estavam o deixando mole.

            Ele estava já se retirando do quarto da filha quando sentiu uma magia forte e perigosa explodindo à distância. À frente de seus olhos passavam imagens terríveis. Ele podia ver claramente demônios voando no céu azul e matando sem discriminação. Gritos de horror e pânico invadiram seus ouvidos deixando-o tonto. Sem forças e assustado caiu de joelhos no chão desesperando Tomoyo, Marie e Nakuru.

Tomoyo (segurando o esposo pelos ombros): 'Eriol...'

Marie (ao lado de Tomoyo): 'Papai! O que aconteceu?'

            Nakuru estava com o rosto sério. Ainda estava na forma humana mas agora era Ruby Moon. Tinha idéia do que estava acontecendo com o seu mestre. Também sentiu uma explosão de magia muito forte. O universo estava em mudança, ela sentia isso.

            Eriol fechou os olhos com força e uma aura dourada o circulou. Apesar do susto inicial, Tomoyo permaneceu a frente do marido. Assim com ela surgiu desapareceu e finalmente o mago abriu os olhos fitando a esposa e a filha.

Eriol (levantando-se): 'Arrume as nossas coisas, Tomoyo. Vamos hoje mesmo para Tomoeda.'

Tomoyo (fitando o esposo): 'Agora? Do nada?'

Eriol: 'Sim. Já adiei demais minha conversa com Li.'

            Dizendo isso saiu do quarto da filha acompanhado de Ruby Moon. Marie e Tomoyo observaram os dois.

Marie: 'Acho que o papai também sentiu...'

Tomoyo (desviando os olhos para a menina): 'Do que está falando, Marie?'

Marie: 'Nada mamãe. Só uma sensação...estranha...'

            Ela deu um longo suspiro. Sabia que a filha tinha poderes, mas custava a aceitá-los. Não queria que ela sofresse como Sakura sofreu por causa de seus dons especiais.

Tomoyo: 'Vamos arrumar a sua mala primeiro então.'

            Marie concordou com a cabeça.

* * *

Li deu um passo para trás observando o corpo no chão e jogou a arma longe.

Syaoran: 'Levante-se.

            Key estava deitado com os olhos vidrados na lua. O lado esquerdo do seu rosto estava machucado pelas fagulhas da bala que atingira o chão. Tinha impressão que inclusive tivesse urinado nas calças de medo. 

Syaoran: 'Levanta seu filho da mãe!'

            Demorou quase cinco minutos para conseguir se levantar e encarar a figura feminina a sua frente banhada pela luz da lua. Ela estava com vários machucados mas o encarava de uma forma tal, que a impressão que tinha era que chamas verdes saíam de seus olhos.

            Assim que Key estava em pé a sua frente, Li deu dois passos e começou o seu ataque. Socos, chutes, tudo. Taiki tentava se proteger e atacar, conseguiu inclusive atingir Li, porém não conseguiu pará-lo. No final caiu exausto no chão desmaiado pelos inúmeros machucados que havia pelo corpo. Syaoran relaxou finalmente. Seu corpo ainda tremia de uma maneira que ele nunca pensou que tremesse. Talvez porque aquele corpo não era dele e sim da esposa. Não estava preparado para aquele esforço físico, mas isso, na hora não lhe passou pela cabeça. Olhou para o céu vermelho anunciando que o seu prazo havia terminado e depois para os corpos caídos dos dois bandidos. Voltou a fitar a longa estrada e começou a caminhar devagar, tinha que tentar chegar em casa de qualquer maneira, depois pensaria no que aconteceria com ele e Sakura.

* * *

Sakura (sentada no banco de carona): 'Sim, tenho certeza que é por aqui.'

Touya (dirigindo): 'Estamos indo para fora de Tomoeda.'

Sakura: 'Eu sei. Mas... eu tenho certeza... Syaoran está para lá. Eu sinto.'

            Touya observou Yukito pelo retrovisor do carro e depois apenas desviou os olhos para a figura do cunhado que estava ao seu lado.

Sakura: 'Mais rápido, Touya. (ela levou uma das mãos ao peito) Há algo errado.'

Yukito: 'Falta  pouco para a hora que houve a troca.'

Sakura: 'Eu não quero saber disso! Eu quero o meu marido de volta!'

Yukito: 'Se vocês não trocarem de corpos hoje, talvez...'

            Ele silenciou. Touya novamente desviou os olhos da estrada e encarou Yukito pelo retrovisor.

Sakura: 'Não importa... só quero saber se ele está bem. Podem tê-lo matado.'

            Ela começou a chorar novamente, mas tentava se manter forte fitando a estrada escura a frente deles. Não podia se dar ao luxo de ter um ataque agora, tinha que encontrar seu marido.

Touya (arregalando os olhos): 'O que é isso?!'

            Os faróis do carro iluminaram de relance dois corpos estendidos no chão.

Sakura: 'Meu Deus...'

Yukito: 'Para o carro, Touya!'

            O homem fez isso. Os três saíram do carro rapidamente e correram até os corpos atirados no chão. Sakura foi até um e outro e depois olhou para o irmão.

Sakura: 'Ele lutou contra eles.'

Touya: 'Estão mortos?'

            Touya e Yukito entreolharam-se novamente. Ywe apareceu na sua forma celeste, já que não tinha porque se esconder, pois tudo estava deserto. O anjo se abaixou até Taiki e franziu a testa vendo o estrago que o descendente de Clow fez naquele homem, mas não pode deixar que o pensamento de "bem feito" passasse pela sua mente. 

Ywe: 'Não estão mortos.'

Touya: 'Mas onde ele está?'

Sakura (levantando-se e olhando para a estrada): 'Ele deve ter seguido para lá.'

Ywe: 'O sangue ainda não está seco. Ele deve estar próximo.'

Sakura (correndo para o carro): 'Vamos! Deixe estes dois aí!'

Touya: 'Precisamos ligar para a polícia.'

Sakura: 'Depois! Agora Syaoran é o mais importante!'

            Touya deixou os corpos e entrou no carro assim como Ywe. Acelerou o em direção a estrada com os faróis altos. Logo eles encontraram o que queriam. Uma figura feminina apareceu num dos acostamentos. Estava com vários machucados no corpo, roupa suja e rasgada, mas o mais incrível era que apesar do estado lastimável, ela continuava linda.

Touya: 'Nem com a cara da Sakura, ele perde aquele ar de superioridade.'

            O carro parou ao lado de Li e Sakura saiu dele. Ela parou a frente do esposo e o abraçou com força entre seus braços fortes agora.

Sakura: 'Tive tanto medo de perdê-lo.'

Syaoran (abraçando a cintura da esposa): 'Eu também...'

            Ficaram assim parados e juntos. Ywe e Touya observaram os dois a uma certa distância. Era uma cena bonita, ver aquele casal tão apaixonado abraçados e banhados pela lua. Porém uma outra coisa chamou a atenção deles. Aos poucos os dois foram envolvidos por uma aura que começou rosa e logo estava com poucos raios multicoloridos. Finalmente o luar deu lugar para as belas cores que formavam o arco íris. Touya e Ywe arregalaram os olhos admirando aquele espetáculo de cores que envolviam os dois amantes. Isso durou poucos minutos, logo a energia desapareceu. Sakura abriu os olhos e pode ver o rosto sério do marido. Seu corpo estava dolorido e sua pele ardia em vários pontos. Não resistiu e perdeu os sentidos. Syaoran a segurou antes que atingisse o chão. 

Syaoran: 'Perdoe-me, Sakura.'

            Ele falou a pegando nos braços e caminhando em direção a Touya e Ywe. 

Touya (encarando o cunhado): 'É bom ela estar bem, cara.'

            Li não respondeu, já estava sentido-se culpado demais para ainda ouvir as reclamações de Touya.

Ywe: 'Não há tempo para discussões. O corpo dela está esgotado tanto fisicamente como psicologicamente pela magia que usou agora. Precisamos levá-la para o hospital.'

Syaoran (parando a frente de Ywe): 'Leve-a voando. É mais rápido.'

            Ywe concordou com a cabeça e pegou sua mestra nos braços de forma delicada. Fitou Li uma última vez antes de levantar vôo em direção ao hospital de Tomoeda. Assim que o belo ser alado desapareceu na imensidão da noite. Touya e Li entraram no carro em silêncio.

Touya (ligando o carro): 'Sei que fez o possível.'

Syaoran (fitando a estrada a frente): 'Mas não foi o suficiente.'

            Touya apenas desviou os olhos o observando brevemente. Acelerou o carro em direção ao hospital. 

* * *

            Terada e Rika observavam Shaolin que estava perto da janela fitando a lua. Ele estava naquela mesma posição por quase uma hora. Estático. Inerte em seus pensamentos.

Rika: 'Espero que encontrem logo Sakura.'

Terada (abraçando a esposa): 'Eles vão encontrá-la. O delegado Amizuki é muito bom. Com certeza logo a encontrará.'

            Misao parou ao lado dos pais observando as costas do garoto.

Misao: 'Ele está sofrendo muito.'

            Os pais desviaram os olhos de Shaolin e fitaram a filha. Os olhos dela estavam vermelhos, mas agora não derramavam mais lágrimas.

Terada: 'Seu irmão está na delegacia. Assim que tiverem uma notícia boa, ele nos liga.'

Misao: 'Espero que sim.'

            Ela caminhou devagar em direção a Shaolin parando ao lado dele e ficando em silêncio. Não sabia o que dizer para ajudá-lo. Na verdade, não tinha a menor idéia do que dizer para confortar o coração do menino que era dono de seu coraçãozinho, mas queria de alguma forma lhe ajudar, dar-lhe força. Ficou ali observando a lua ao lado dele. Terada e Rika retiraram-se da sala. Rika foi preparar alguma coisa gostosa para oferecer ao garoto, mesmo achando difícil ele querer e Terada foi ver o jornal da noite, mas não queria fazer isso na televisão da sala.

Shaolin (depois de um bom tempo em silêncio): 'Não sou boa companhia, Misao. É melhor ir ver televisão.'

            A menina levou um leve susto. A voz de Shaolin era arrastada, mas era forte e decidida. Não queria passar todo o medo que ele sentia de perder a mãe.

Misao (aproximando-se dele): 'Deixe-me ficar apenas ao seu lado. Prometo que não faço barulho.'

            Ele desviou os olhos da lua e fitou a menina ao seu lado, deu um tímido sorriso de agradecimento. Ficaram um ao lado do outro olhando para fora, na esperança de que um carro parasse trazendo Sakura dentro dele.

            Ela inclinou a cabeça e encostou no ombro do garoto que não se afastou. No fundo estava querendo a companhia dela, Misao sabia ficar em silêncio quando precisava. 

            O telefone tocou assustando as duas crianças. Misao foi mais rápida e pulando o sofá da sala alcançou o aparelho.

Misao: 'Alô.'

Syaoran: 'É da casa dos Terada?'

Misao: 'Sim! É Terada Misao.'

Syaoran: 'Misao... Shaolin está aí?'

Misao: 'Sim, só um minuto.'

            Ela virou de frente e fitou Shaolin que estava a centímetros dela. Sentiu as bochechas queimarem com a aproximação. Estendeu o aparelho para ele. O garoto pegou com urgência.

Shaolin: 'Alô.'

Syaoran: 'Shaolin, encontramos sua mãe. Ela está bem.'

            O garoto abriu um sorriso imenso e de repente sentiu um alívio tão grande que parecia que estava sem respirar por um longo tempo.

Shaolin: 'Ela.... onde vocês estão?'

Syaoran: 'Estamos no hospital de Tomoeda. Ela precisou fazer alguns exames. Mas nada demais, não se preocupe.'

Shaolin: 'Eu estou indo para aí.'

Syaroan: 'Não, seu tio está indo buscar você.'

Shaolin: 'Não vou esperá-lo.'

Syaoran: 'Não seja teimoso. Esta hora é perigoso andar nas ruas. Faça o que estou mandando. Espere o seu tio, ele lhe trará para ver sua mãe.'

            Shaolin ia responder mas a voz do pai foi tão enérgica que achou melhor não contrariar. 

Shaolin: 'Ele não irá demorar, não é?'

Syaroan (sorrindo de leve): 'Não. Logo irá vê-la.'

            Eles ficaram em silêncio um tempo.

Shaolin: 'Pai.'

Syaoran: 'O que foi?'

Shaolin: 'Obrigado por ter tê-la trazido de volta.'

            Li sorriu abertamente. Observou o corredor do hospital de Tomoeda e as pessoas passando por ele.

Syaoran: 'Você acha que eu deixaria alguma coisa ruim acontecer a sua mãe, Filho?'

Shaolin (sorrindo de leve): 'Eu tinha certeza que não.'

Syaoran: 'Eu e ela estamos esperando por você. Logo estará aqui conosco e depois a levaremos para casa, certo?'

Shaolin: 'Certo.'

Syaoran: 'Cuide-se e outra coisa, senti orgulho de vê-lo enfrentando aqueles bandidos. Mostrou que tem o meu sangue.'

            Shaolin arregalou os olhos de leve. Como o pai soube que ele encarou Yamamoto e Key? A mãe poderia ter contado, mas ele disse que viu.... 

Syaoran: 'Até logo.'

Shaolin: 'A-até.'

            Ele desligou o telefone e fitou Misao que estava a sua frente com as mãos juntas e olhar nervoso. Abriu um sorriso para ela.

Shaolin: 'Papai trouxe minha mãe de volta.'

            Ela sorriu para ele e o abraçou com carinho. 

Misao: 'Que bom! Eu sabia que tudo ia acabar bem.'

Shaolin (abraçando-a): 'Obrigado, Misao.'

Continua.

**N/A:**

Syaoran (empurrando a Kath para o lado que tentava começar as notas): Viram? Vcs viram o que EU fui capaz de fazer mesmo no corpo da Sakura? Eu sou demais mesmo! Às vezes eu fico até admirado como eu sou poderoso.

Sakura: Li Syaoran! As notas são da Kath! Deixe-a falar!

Syaoran (ainda com um sorriso idiota na cara): Ah mas eu tenho que falar! Vocês leram direito o que eu fiz? Eu acabei com dois caras maus com o corpo de uma mulher! Estou até impressionado com a minha própria capacidade.

Kath (parada num canto): Será que eu posso falar nas MINHAS notas?

Syaoran: E quando eu dei aquele giro e completei com uma cotovelada no talzinho! Não foi impressionante?

Kath: Poxa vcs não me respeitam mais... isso já está virando palhaçada.

Sakura (parando ao meu lado): Ah Kath liga para ele não... homens são sempre assim.

Syaoran: Não! E aquela hora em que todo mundo pensou que eu tinha atirado no Key! Caraca! Eu fui o máximo! Kath eu estou com vontade de dar um beijão em vc!!!! Vc limpou a minha honra neste capitulo! Apesar de que a Rô é quem te encheu o saco para me colocar mais ativo! Valeu Rô! Só vc mesma para colocar juízo na cabeça da Kath! Eu tb estou o máximo em Sem barreiras... na verdade eu sou SEMPRE o máximo! 

Kath (empurrando Li para finalmente começar as suas notas): Está bem, está bem... agora deixa eu dar os meus recadinhos...

_Olá Pessoal! Tudo bom?_

_Gostaram do capítulo?_

Syaroan: É claro que eles gostaram!!!

_Poxa, será que dá para me respeitarem!!!!  Voltando... Desculpem-me por não atualizar na sexta como sempre eu faço mas como a maioria já sabe eu não tive como fazer isso na semana passada. _

_Queria me desculpar também por não ter respondido aos e-mails que me mandaram. Principalmente para a Rafinha! (perdão amiga! Mas eu prometo que até o natal eu respondo para vc! Realmente não tive tempo nem de me coçar na semana passada. Muitos beijos para vc!). _

_Beijos para Thiago e obrigada pelas informações sobre Tsubasa. Eu sabia algo por alto mas depois do seu e-mail detalhado não tenho mais dúvidas! Obrigada pelo carinho! Ah esclarecendo a sua dúvida sobre a magia do Ywe. Olha eu sempre tive e impressão de que quando Touya cedeu para Ywe a magia dele o guardião ficou auto suficiente, assim como Kero. Argh eu detesto aquele capitulo! Aquele goiabinha das trevas estava tão perto de sair da face da Terra! Ai o meu Touyazinho tinha que dar uma de bom moço... só ele mesmo..._

Beijos para minha irmãzinha Raquelzinha! Eu tentei responder o seu e-mail mas ele voltou! Vc mudou de endereço ou a sua caixa postal está lotada?

_Beijocas para minha querida amiga Andy Gramp. Sei que ela está super atrasada na leitura de Feiticeiros mas deixo aqui o meu beijo para ela o dia que ela conseguir ler. Parabéns a nova Universitária!!!!!! Muito muito muito sucesso!!!_

_Beijos para minha amiga e conselheira Dai. Outra nova caloura mas esta da faculdade de direito! Sucesso e cuidado com o trote! Hi hi hi _

_Beijos e mais beijos especiais para minha revisora Rô que teve a paciência de revisar este capítulo um monte de vezes! Até as notas ela anda revisando agora! Hi hi hi_

Syaoran: Ainda bem!!!! 

Kath: Cara Syaoran... vc anda pegando muito no meu pé ultimamente! Que coisa!

Syaoran: Isso porque eu gosto de vc, Kath-chan. Ah falando nisso! Beijos para a Di-a-na! Falei beeeem devagar como ela queria!

Sakura (dando um cascudo nele): Hei Syaoran! O que é isso? Mandando beijo para outra mulher! Vc pensa que eu sou o quê? 

Syaoran: Ai que é isso! Para com isso!

Ah queria mandar beijos para todos que me mandaram e-mails e deixaram reviews me parabenizando pela minha formatura! Valeu pessoal! Fiquei muito feliz com o carinho de vcs!  A Formatura foi muito legal! Linda! E aconteceu tanta coisa! Hi hi hi Mas a minha jornada ainda não terminou! Tenho que começar logo a preparar o projeto final, além de pagar algumas disciplinas que eu fiquei devendo.

Sakura: Parabéns Kath! Eu esqueci de lhe felicitar antes, mas vc resolveu complicar tanto a minha vida...

Syaoran: Ela ainda nem se formou direito! Não ouviu-a dizer que ainda devia o projeto final?

Kath: Hei será que dá para vc me dar um tempo?

Syaoran: Está bem Kath... olha parabéns mesmo assim... Tenho que dar o braço a torcer, não é fácil, trabalhar, estudar e ainda escrever histórias.

Kath: Poxa ainda bem que vc reconheceu o meu trabalho.

Syaoran (sorrindo): Eu sempre reconheci Kath.

Kath (vermelha): Ai que é isso...

Tomoyo (chegando com a filmadora em punho): Kath, vc fica tão encantadora vermelhinha.

Kath: Parem com isso!

Kero (voando ao lado dela): Hei Kath, vê se avisa quando construir alguma coisa. Aí a gente evita ao máximo para não correr o risco dela desabar nas nossas cabeças.

Kath (dando um soco de direita no bichano): Kero mau!

Touya (chegando): Oh Kath que história foi aquela de colocarem a sua música "Uh Tiazinha"? 

Kath: Ah Touya, isso foi porque no trote eu fui a tiazinha da turma. Sabe na época ela ainda estava em alta e não era uma pobre coitada que toda vez que é entrevistada só tem projetos que nunca existiram.

Touya (cruzando os braços): Não gostei nem um pouco daquilo!

Kath: Foi apenas brincadeira. Eu nem sou parecida com a tiazinha.

Touya: Você é muito mais bonita! E ficou uma gracinha de beca!

Kath (apertando as mãos nas bochechas vermelhas): Assim vc me deixa sem graça.

Bem pessoal, gostaria de dizer tb que Feiticeiros irá tirar umas férias. A maioria das pessoas que acompanham o fic irá viajar, eu talvez viaje tb, então vou voltar a postar Feiticeiros apenas em meados de Janeiro. Confesso que tb estou um pouco atrasada no fic. Mas não se preocupem eu NÃO abandonei o fic, nem poderia! Tenho muitas idéias e agora é que ação e magia começaram de vez para felicidade da Diana. Para as admiradoras de Kazuo, ele entrará na próxima fase com muito mais força. Aguardem! 

_Dragões Chineses será atualizado normalmente (isto é, de quinze em quinze dias). Estou bem adiantada neste fic e como ele é postado quinzenal não haverá maiores problemas.  Talvez eu poste um fic especial de natal, isso vai depender se a Rô  conseguir revisar tudo. Hi hi hi_

_Para todos um **MEGA, SUPER, HIPER** **FELIZ NATAL E PROSPERO ANO NOVO!!!!**_

Sakura: Beijos e feliz natal para todo mundo!

Syaoran: Voltamos em Janeiro!!!

Tomoyo: Isso mesmo! Esperamos todos aqui no próximo ano!

Kero: E eu finalmente serei o principal e não um mero coadjuvante. Pois EU sou uma criatura mágica!

Sakura: Não mente, Kero!

Kero: Não custa tentar... vai que a Kath finalmente vê o meu valor.

Syaoran: Ela já sabe o seu valor por isso o coloca sempre para escanteio.

Tomoyo: Vc pegou pesado agora, Syaoran. Tadinho do Kero.

Kero: Buááá!

Yukito: Já estão se despedindo?

Touya: A Kath acabou de fazer suas notas. Quer dar um tchau para o pessoal?

Yukito: Melhor não. A última vez que eu me meti nas notas parei quase uma semana no hospital. 

Kath (sorrindo): Olá Goiabinha das trevas!

Yukito (correndo para trás de Touya): Oi Kath! Eu só estava passando por aqui.

Kath: Tudo bem Goiabinha das trevas! O Pessoal está se despedindo, vc tb não vai dar um tchau?

Yukito: Eu posso?

Kath: Claro! Estamos em época de Natal! 

Yukito (respirando aliviado e afastando-se de Touya): Nossa que bom! Vejo que o espírito natalino fez vc me poupar desta vez nas suas notas finais.

Kath (dando tchauzinho junto com Tomoyo e Sakura): Ah sim! Andei conversando com o Touya e ele disse que vc não é nada para ele.

Yukito (chocado): O quê?!

Kath (indiferente): Isso mesmo... o coração do Touyazinho só há lugar para uma pessoa e esta NÃO é vc!

Yukito (olhando desesperado para Touya): É verdade isso, Touya?

Touya: Isso mesmo, agora eu só tenho olhos para a minha gatinha Kath.

Yukito (correndo desesperado em direção ao abismo): Oh não! O mundo acabou para mim! Buááááá!!!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Kath (olhando para baixo do abismo onde Yukito acabou de se jogar): Hei desta fez eu não tive culpa!

_Kathbeijo Natalinos para todos!!!_

Nota da Rô:- 

Oi Gente......

Caraca Kath, o Syaoran tá se achando, mas francamente ele está coberto de razão, arrasou nesse capítulo, ai se n sou eu p dar uma ajuda p esse homem lindo, maravilhoso.....

Esse capítulo ficou excelente, e vc nem me mandou tantas vezes assim......eu acho....eheheheh

Mas a parte do Syaoran batendo nos dois bandidinhos ficou ótima, ótima, ótima....que bom que vc a fez assim.....

O Eriol caindo ficou engraçado imagina-lo desse jeito.....eheheheh......

Espantei-me de vc colocar o Yuki nas suas notas de novo, o que o espírito de Natal não faz.

Ah Kath, manda aí sua fic especial, se eu n sumir na Quarta ainda dá tempo de revisar.....

Fãs da Kath deixo aqui meu presente de Natal para vocês, deixei a mesma mensagem em Sem Barreiras, então alguns de vcs já leram, mas há muitos fãs da Kath que eu n conheço......é p vcs.....

**O meu presente tem 7 letras ... **

Difícil de encontrar ,   
ele dura uma vida inteira. 

É feito de emoção,   
carinho e alegria. 

Tem o som dos risos   
e o brilho das estrelas. 

Ninguém consegue   
viver sem ele... 

AMIZADE ! 

Este é o presente que   
eu quero dar a você. 

Tenho a certeza de   
que vai durar para sempre!

Tenham um Feliz Natal, um beijo especial a cada um de vcs.

Rô


	16. A Grande Família

Capitulo 16: A grande Família

            Sakura abriu os olhos e fitou o teto branco do hospital de Tomoeda. Deu um longo suspiro sentindo todas as partes do corpo dolorida. Virou o rosto e viu Shaolin dormindo na poltrona perto da sua cama. Sorriu de felicidade ao ver seu pequeno tesouro, mas não pode deixar de franzir a testa ao perceber que ele estava dormindo de maneira desconfortável.

Sakura: 'Vai acordar com dor nas costas...'

Voz: 'Acabou de acordar e já vai dar uma de mãe superprotetora, Sakura?'

            A voz grossa a fez sentir todos os pêlos do corpo se arrepiarem. Virou o rosto para o outro lado e encontrou Li sentado numa cadeira ao lado da sua cama. Ele puxou a cadeira para ficar mais próximo dela e pegou uma das mãos da esposa entre as suas. Levou até o rosto e beijou de forma delicada e carinhosa a fitando com amor.

Syaoran: 'Como você está?'

Sakura (sorrindo de leve): 'Com se eu tivesse dado uma surra em dois bandidos.'

            Li sorriu com a brincadeira, mas logo seu rosto ficou sério.

Syaoran: 'Perdoe-me. Não queria machucá-la por nada deste mundo.'

            Sakura levantou a outra mão e passou-a pelo rosto do marido com suavidade.

Sakura (sorrindo): 'Aposto como eles agora vão morrer de medo de mim.'

Syaoran (erguendo uma sobrancelha): 'Está se divertindo com isso, não é?'

            Sakura não parou de sorrir, mas fechou os olhos sentindo-se realmente exausta.

Sakura: 'Um pouco.'

Syaoran (balançando a cabeça de leve): 'Tente descansar. O médico tirou uma radiografia e disse que está tudo bem com você. Pelo menos não quebrei nenhum osso seu.'

Sakura: 'Não foi você, Syaoran.'

            Ele ficou em silêncio. Droga! Se ela soubesse como ele preferiria estar naquela cama no lugar dela, não tinha desfeito a troca. Ela abriu os olhos e encarou o marido de forma séria.

Sakura: 'Não foi você que me colocou aqui, foram eles... Além disso, acha que eu me sairia melhor se realmente tivesse sido eu a ser seqüestrada e não você?'

            Li desviou os olhos dela e fitou o filho que dormia ainda na poltrona. Sakura acompanhou o olhar dele e sorriu fitando o seu filhote.

Sakura: 'Quando vai aprender que não é responsável por tudo?'

Syaoran (fitando-a): 'Mas eu sou!'

            A jovem balançou a cabeça de leve.

Syaoran: 'Posso não ser o tal guardião do universo das histórias loucas de Hiraguizawa, mas pela minha família, pelas duas pessoas que mais amo na vida, eu sou responsável.'

            Sakura abriu um sorriso para ele.

Sakura: 'Eu já disse que eu o amo muito?' 

            Li sorriu para ela e inclinou o corpo fazendo seu rosto ficar a milímetros do da esposa.

Syaoran: 'Já, mas eu adoraria ouvir de novo.'

Sakura (sorrindo): 'Eu te amo, Li Syaoran.'

            O rapaz sentiu todos os pêlos do corpo arrepiarem-se ao ouvir a declaração da esposa. Podia se passar mil anos, a vida inteira, a eternidade, que seria sempre maravilhosa a experiência de ouvi-la dizendo que o amava. Tocou de leve os lábios secos, porém doces de Sakura.

Syaoran: 'Eu também te amo, Li Sakura.'

            Falou antes de beijá-la. Um barulho fez com que Li se afastasse da esposa e logo os olhos verdes de Shaolin se abriram fitando os pais.

Shaolin: 'Mamãe...'

            Sakura o fitou com carinho, tentou se levantar da cama mas ainda sentia o corpo tão dolorido que não tinha forças.

Syaoran: 'Nem pense em se levantar, querida.'

            O menino caminhou até a mãe e parou do outro lado da cama. Ele não queria chorar e não se permitiria chorar na frente do pai, mas estava com um enorme bolo na garganta.

Sakura (levantando os braços na direção do filho): 'Não vai me dar um abraço, meu bem?'

            Shaolin praticamente se jogou nos braços da mãe a abraçando com carinho.

Shaolin: 'Tive tanto medo que eles fizessem mal à senhora, mãe. Desculpe-me, desculpe-me por não ter feito nada.' 

Sakura (afagando os cabelos macios do filho): 'Shiiiii.... calma, querido, você não podia fazer nada, mas não se preocupe. Eu estou aqui, não estou?'

Shaolin: 'Eles machucaram a senhora.'

            Syaoran observou o filho abraçado à esposa e chorando no peito dela. Ficou em silêncio, e mesmo que quisesse falar alguma coisa não conseguiria. Doía a alma ver o filho assim.

Sakura: 'Eu vou ficar boa em poucos dias. O médico já até me deu alta hoje, não é verdade Syaoran?'

Syaoran (sentando na beirada da cama): 'Isso mesmo. Vamos levar sua mãe hoje para casa.'

            Shaolin levantou e fitou os dois com o rosto sério.

Shaolin: 'Estão mentindo para mim.'

            Sakura e Li arregalaram os olhos fitando o filho.

Shoalin: 'Como o médico deu alta para ela se ele ainda não a viu acordada?'

            Li caiu no chão com tudo e a mesma coisa aconteceria a Sakura se ela não estivesse na cama.

Sakura (rindo sem graça): 'Mas eu tenho certeza que ele vai me liberar hoje! Já estou 100% maravilhosa!' 

Shaolin (erguendo uma sobrancelha): 'Você... você mente muito mal, mãe?'

Sakura (desesperando-se): 'Syaoran!' 

            Ela gritou pelo marido para que ele pudesse lhe ajudar, mas o homem já estava no meio do quarto indo em direção à porta. Tentando manter a dignidade ele se virou e arrumou o terno.

Syoaran: 'Acho melhor falarmos com o médico.'

            Shaolin desviou os olhos da mãe e fitou o pai.

Shaolin: 'Estão me escondendo alguma coisa?'

Syaoran (depois de pigarrear): 'Claro que não.'

Shaolin (depois de um longo suspiro): 'Está bem. Vou acreditar nisso por hora.'

Syaoran (já abrindo a porta do quarto): 'Eu já volto!'

            Ele saiu do quarto e a fechou rapidamente. Finalmente voltou a respirar. Nossa, de onde Shaolin tinha saído assim tão desconfiado?

Syaoran (sorrindo de lado): 'Claro que de mim! Sakura é muito tonta...'

            Uma enfermeira passou na frente dele e o rapaz foi até ela para perguntar pelo doutor que atendeu sua esposa.

* * * 

            Marie olhava para tudo com imensa admiração. Há muitos anos não visitava a cidade natal dos seus pais. Tomoeda era diferente de Londres. Era estranho, mas parecia que era mais clara, mais florida, mais viva. 

            Tomoyo observava a filha ajoelhada no banco de trás do carro olhando com admiração para a paisagem. Sorriu feliz em ver a sua pequena radiante. Eriol também mostrava-se satisfeito em voltar para o Japão. 

Eriol: 'Assim que chegarmos em casa, ligarei para Li e marcaremos um encontro. O que acha querida?'

Tomoyo: 'Maravilhoso.'

Marie: 'Eu lembro pouco do tio Syaoran.'

Tomoyo (sorrindo): 'A última vez que viemos para o Japão você era muito pequena. É normal não se lembrar direito dele nem de Sakura.'

Marie (virando-se para a mãe): 'A tia Sakura eu me lembro. Ela parecia um anjo como a senhora.'

            Tomoyo aumentou o sorriso observando a filha com carinho. A menina virou-se para apreciar a paisagem novamente.

Eriol: 'Nisso tenho que concordar com nossa filha Tomoyo. Apesar de que para mim, o único anjo na Terra é você, querida.'

Tomoyo (batendo de leve no braço dele): 'Bobo.'

Marie: 'O tio Syaoran é um homem muito bonito também.'

            Eriol torceu o nariz. Ah não, outra admiradora do chinês já era demais para ele! Até Tomoyo já havia elogiado Li para ele e não podia negar, se mordeu de ciúmes. Tomoyo ria baixinho vendo o rosto contrariado do marido.

Marie (distraidamente): 'Os olhos dele eram muito bonitos... principalmente quando se tornavam vermelhos...'

            Eriol quase parou o carro com o susto que levou, mas não teve como não olhar para a filha assustado. De que olhos vermelhos a menina estava falando? Ela tinha visto Li quando tinha apenas cinco anos. Além disso ele já tinha voltado do mundo das trevas um bom tempo antes e era completamente humano. Não, Eriol sabia que ele não era completamente humano. No começo deixou-se enganar até mesmo por seus próprios sentimentos e desejos de que realmente o amigo tivesse voltado completamente humano. O corpo de Li era humano, se cortasse sangraria, se batesse doeria, mas sua magia não deixava de ser do demônio que ele havia visto lutando. Será que Marie já tinha sensibilidade para ver que o tio possuía poderes das trevas? Ele tentou se concentrar no caminho, mas não conseguia. 

_A casinha branca estava em festa. Era aniversário de seis anos de Shaolin e Sakura não poupou esforços para fazer uma festa a altura do tão amado filho. Eriol chegou com Marie, Tomoyo havia ficado o dia inteiro na casa da amiga a ajudando a preparar a festa. Eles foram os primeiros a chegar, pois tinham que trazer o equipamento de filmagem de Tomoyo, que se recusara a não registrar um minuto sequer da festa do afilhado. Assim que ele estacionou o carro, Marie pulou para fora dele e correu para tocar a campainha, mas como sempre atrapalhada, acabou tropeçando nos degraus da pequena escada que levava à varanda da casa dos Lis._

_            Eriol arregalou os olhos ouvindo o choro da filha e virou o rosto, quando viu que Li se aproximava da pequena e se ajoelhou a frente dela. Ele olhou para o joelho esfolado da menina e sorriu._

_Syaoran: 'Eu sei que não está doendo tanto assim, não é?'_

_            Marie olhou para ele incrédula e fungou forte. Eriol já estava indo em direção dos dois quando algo lhe chamou a atenção. Marie mordeu de leve o lábio inferior e engoliu o choro. O rosto ainda estava molhado mas seus olhos violetas não lagrimejavam mais. O mago franziu a testa, observando Li e Marie se olhando tão profundamente que não tinha coragem de se aproximar mais._

_Syaoran: 'Eu sabia que você era mais forte do que aparentava.'_

_Marie: 'Mas está ardendo.'_

_            Li abriu um sorriso para ela._

_Syaoran: 'Eles sempre ardem, mas depois a gente esquece deles.'_

_Marie (abrindo um sorriso): 'É assim que faz?'_

_            Li concordou com a cabeça._

_Marie: 'Então eu também vou fazer assim.'_

_            A menina levantou-se e arrumou ao vestido rodado. Li ainda estava ajoelhando ficando à altura do rosto da criança._

_Marie: 'Sabe, tio. O senhor é muito sério. Deveria sorrir mais.'_

_            Li abriu mais o sorriso para a jovem e passou a mão pelo rosto de boneca da menina._

_Syaoran: 'Você é muito parecida com sua mãe.'_

_Marie (sorrindo): 'Ela é muito bonita.'_

_Syaoran (levantando-se): 'Eu sei disso, mas não conta para o seu pai que eu falei.'_

_            Ele deu uma piscadela para a menina que abriu mais o sorriso. Logo ela estava correndo em direção à casa para se encontrar com a mãe. Eriol apenas ficara observando o pequeno diálogo. Era impressão dele, ou Li com aquele jeitão todo tinha jeito para psicologia infantil? Li virou-se para ele._

_Syaoran: 'Hei Hiraguizawa! Trouxe sua aparelhagem de mágico?! As crianças vão adorar ver alguns truques!'_

_Eriol (erguendo uma sobrancelha): 'Retiro o que eu pensei...'_

Tomoyo: 'Está tudo bem, Eriol?'

            Eriol virou-se para a esposa rapidamente e pode ver a expressão preocupada da jovem.

Eriol: 'Nada querida. Estou apenas cansado. A viagem é bem longa.'

Tomoyo (depois de um longo suspiro): 'Entendo que não quer me falar, mas não é necessário mentir para mim.'

            Eriol arregalou de leve os olhos. 

Eriol: 'Estava apenas pensando... apenas isso.'

Marie: 'Olha mamãe! Um pingüim gigante!!!'

            Tomoyo voltou-se para a paisagem e sorriu vendo o parque do rei pingüim. Nossa como ela tinha saudades daquele lugar onde brincava com Sakura quase todas as tarde.

Tomoyo: 'Este parque se chama parque do rei pingüim, por causa dele, Marie.'

Marie: 'Podemos visitar então o rei pingüim algum dia?'

Tomoyo: 'Claro.'

Eriol (olhando a filha pelo retrovisor): 'Olha a cabeça para fora, Marie! Vai se machucar.'

            A menina realmente estava não só com a cabeça, mas quase o corpo todo para fora do carro. Ela sorriu sem graça e voltou a sentar direitinho no banco do carro.

* * *

            Shaolin abriu a porta de casa e a segurou para que o pai entrasse com a mãe nos braços. Ela repetia que estava tudo bem, porém pior do que um marido preocupado era ter um marido e um filho preocupado. 

Sakura: 'Eu posso caminhar! Não precisam me tratar como uma inválida!'

Syaoran: 'Como você é teimosa.'

Shaolin: 'O médico disse que era para a senhora permanecer em repouso.'

Syoaran: 'Isso mesmo. Repouso é cama.'

Sakura: 'Ah que maravilha! Saí da cama do hospital para ficar na cama de casa. Grande diferença!'

Syaoran: 'Não adianta reclamar. Eu já liguei para Miaka e já acertei tudo com ela.'

Sakura: 'Acertou o quê?'

Syaoran: 'Ela vai ficar aqui esta semana.'

Sakura: 'Aqui onde?'

Shaolin: 'Em casa, né?'

            Kero assim que ouviu Shaolin fechando a porta de casa saiu da mochila do menino.

Kero: 'Eu ainda vou morrer sufocado aqui dentro.'

            Syaoran começou a subir as escadas para o segundo andar.

Sakura: 'Eu não quero que ela durma aqui. Você vive sem camisa pela casa! Nada disso!'

Syaoran: 'Como você é ciumenta.'

Sakura: 'Ciumenta nada! Já tenho uma Mishimura no seu pé! Outra eu não vou agüentar!'

            Li riu com gosto do ataque de ciúmes antecipado da esposa, colocou-a delicadamente na cama e afastou-se para que ela pudesse se ajeitar melhor. Sakura estava com o rosto contrariado, detestava ser tratada como uma inválida. Droga, ela só teve algumas escoriações leves, está bem, não tão leves, mas ela já estava melhor.

Shaolin (aparecendo na porta ao lado de Kero): 'O Tio Touya já está chegando.'

Sakura: 'Outro para me encher a paciência.'

            Shaolin e Syoaran se entreolharam e não puderam deixar de rir com gosto. Touya era, sozinho, pior que eles três juntos, e em dobro.

Sakura: 'Será que vocês poderiam parar de rir de mim?'

            Kero voou até sua mestra e pousou no colo dela a fitando com carinho.

Kero: 'Estamos felizes em ter você aqui de volta, Sakura.'

Shaolin (sentando na beirada da cama da mãe): 'A casa era muito vazia sem você.'

            O rosto sério e contrariado de Sakura se abriu em um belo sorriso. Ela passou o braço sobre os ombros do filho e o abraçou com carinho.

Sakura: Eu também estava com saudades.'

            Syoaran estava parado em pé observando sua família. Apesar de tudo, agora também considerava aquela bola de pêlo laranja parte dela. Estava para se aproximar deles quando o telefone tocou. Retirou-se do quarto dizendo que atenderia.

Syaoran: 'Alô.'

Voz: ' Como vai caro descendente?'

Syaoran (sorrindo de lado): 'Há quanto tempo, Hiraguizawa. Como você está?'

Eriol: 'Bem e em Tomoeda.'

Syaoran (arregalando de leve os olhos): 'Está falando sério?'

Eriol: 'Cheguei hoje pela manhã. E preciso falar contigo.'

Syaoran: 'Eu também.'

Eriol: 'Como está Sakura?'

            Li levantou os olhos para o primeiro andar onde estava a esposa e o filho.

Syaoran: 'Agora eu acho que está bem. Andaram acontecendo algumas coisas por aqui.'

Eriol: 'Eu sei. Por isso vim.'

Syaoran: 'Sakura ficará satisfeita em saber que veio nos visitar.'

Eriol: 'Viemos para ficar até o final do ano. Já matriculei Marie na escola Tomoeda.'

Syaoran: 'Marie... como ela está?'

            Eriol sentiu que a voz do amigo tinha mudado ao falar da filha. Alguma coisa fazia com que Syaoran sentisse um carinho enorme por ela. 

Eriol: 'Ela está bem.'

Syaoran: 'Tenho certeza que sim. Não quer nos fazer uma visita hoje?'

Eriol: 'Marque a hora.'

            A campainha da casa tocou.

Syaoran: 'Kinomoto chegou. Podemos marcar às oito, o que acha?'

Eriol: 'Está marcado. Serei pontual.'

Syaoran: 'Isso você nem precisava avisar.'

Eriol (sorrindo): 'Então até às oito.'

Syaoran: 'Até.'

            Li desligou o aparelho e respirou fundo. A campainha tocou novamente mostrando que Touya estava impaciente.

Syaoran (debochando): 'Que novidade...'

* * *

            Sakura mostrava-se ansiosa. Apesar dos protestos do filho e do marido, tinha conseguido sair da cama. Caminhava devagar de um lado para o outro, apertando as mãos e rindo como uma boba com a proximidade de reencontrar Tomoyo.

            Syaoran e Shaolin estavam na cozinha preparando a janta.

Kero (voando até eles): 'Sakura está parecendo uma maluca.'

Syaoran: 'Ela está muito feliz em reencontrar Tomoyo.'

Shaolin: 'Eu me lembro muito pouco da madrinha.'

Syaoran: 'Te dou um conselho, não aceite nada do que ela oferecer para você experimentar, ok?'

Shaolin (erguendo uma sobrancelha): 'Como assim?'

Syaoran: 'Vai por mim. Ela é um pouco excêntrica. Ótima pessoa, mas um pouco excêntrica.'

Shaolin: 'Está falando daquele lance de fantasias, não é?'

Syaoran: 'Isso mesmo.'

Kero: 'A Tomoyo sempre fez ótimos trajes de batalha para a Sakura na época que ela...'

            O bichinho foi interrompido com um cascudo de Li bem forte em sua cabeçona.

Syaoran: 'Você e sua boca grande!'

Kero: 'Hei isso doeu... muito.'

Syaoran: 'Acredite doeu mais em mim do que em você.'

Kero: 'Debochado.'

Syaroan: 'Você tem uma cabeça muito dura, sabia?'

            Shaolin franziu a testa observando o pai e Kero. Realmente o bichinho falou demais, agora não tinha como deixar passar.

Shaolin: 'De que trajes de batalha a mamãe precisava?'

            Syaoran que estava abrindo o forno parou na hora e olhou para o filho. Deu um longo suspiro e olhou para Kero visivelmente nervoso também.

Kero (levantando vôo): 'Eu vou ver se Sakura precisa de alguma coisa...'

Syaoran: 'Espera.'

            O bichinho parou no ar e voltou-se para Li com um imenso ponto de interrogação na cabeça.

Syaoran: 'Você já falou demais mesmo.'

Shaolin: 'Tem haver com aquele passado esquisito de vocês?'

Syaoran (concordando com a cabeça): 'Lembra-se que lhe falamos que alguma coisa mudou nossas vidas, minha e da sua mãe?'

            Shaolin concordou com a cabeça.

Syaoran: 'Segundo Kerberus e seu padrinho, sua mãe é sucessora do mago clow que criou as cartas Clow.'

Shaolin: 'Que cartas são estas?'

Syaoran: 'Cartas com um poder fenomenal... Elas foram libertadas porque alguém andou dormindo demais e não cuidou delas devidamente...'

Kero: 'Hei não distorce a história! Eu estava descansando depois de mais de séculos em guarda.'

Syaoran (rodando os olhos): 'Enfim... sua mãe libertou as cartas e elas foram soltas na cidade criando muita confusão. Eu vim para o Japão justamente para recapturá-las também.'

Kero: 'Roubá-las.'

Syaoran: 'Agora você é quem está distorcendo a história.'

Kero: 'Até parece...'

Syaoran: 'Isso não importa! O importante é que a sua mãe capturou uma a uma as 52 cartas que estavam soltas.'

Kero: 'Isso e nestas ocasiões sua madrinha fazia roupas especiais.'

Shaolin (erguendo uma sobrancelha): 'Especiais?'

Syaoran: 'Isso eu também não entendi direito. Mas pelo pouco que entendi sua tia pedia para ela usar umas fantasias...'

Kero: 'De muito bom gosto! Ela fazia até para mim!'

Syaoran: 'Patético. Ainda bem que eu tinha a minha roupa de batalha.' 

Kero (sorrindo): 'Antes roupas de batalha do que se vestir de Bela adormecida.'

Syaoran (vermelho): 'Do que está falando, bola de pêlo?'

Kero (sorrindo maldosamente): 'Oras, quando capturamos a carta luz e trevas, estávamos no meio de uma apresentação de teatro e advinha quem era a formosa princesa?'

Syaoran (fechando um punho): 'Não invente coisa, Bicho de pelúcia.'

Kero (rindo descaradamente): 'Você ficou tão bonitinho com cachinhos dourados!'

            Syaoran não agüentou, sem pensar duas vezes pegou a cabeçona de Kero e tacou com força contra a parede. O bichinho deslizou devagar até chegar ao chão onde ficou cambaleando com estrelinhas em volta da cabeça.

Syaoran (voltando sua atenção para a comida): 'Urso de pelúcia mentiroso.'

Shaolin (com os olhos arregalados): 'Acho que ele vai ficar vendo estrelas por algum tempo.'

Syaoran: 'Tomara. Assim não torra a minha paciência.'

            A campainha tocou alertando aos dois que os Hiraguizawa chegaram. Li passou rapidamente os olhos no relógio.

Syaoran: 'Pontualidade britânica. Vamos lá, Shaolin.'

            O menino pegou Kero nos braços que começava a falar coisas sem sentido devido à forte pancada. Sorte dele ter uma cabeçona dura, o menino olhou para parede para se certificar que não havia nenhum buraco nela. Caminhou atrás do pai em direção à sala e viu a mãe correndo para atender a porta.

Eriol: 'Como vai querida Sakura?'

            A jovem nem conseguiu responder pois Eriol foi literalmente empurrado para o lado e o rosto alegre de Tomoyo apareceu gritando (Gente a Tomoyo anda muito violenta nesta fase, vcs não acham! Hehehe). As duas se abraçaram dando pulinhos de felicidade. Marie estava logo atrás do pai e observou a mãe e a tia. 

Marie: 'Ainda bem que ela não é assim só comigo.'

Eriol (sorrindo para ela): 'Pode acreditar que não.'

            A menina ajeitou os óculos no rosto ao mesmo tempo que o pai, esperando pacientemente a mãe terminar seus cumprimentos à Sakura. As duas se afastaram, mas ainda se seguravam pelas mãos.

Sakura: 'Que saudades!'

Tomoyo: 'Nem me diga! Como você está linda!'

Sakura (encabulada): 'Que é isso! Você é quem está cada dia mais linda!'

Tomoyo (franzindo a testa): 'Mas que machucados são estes?'

Sakura (depois de soltar um longo suspiro): 'É uma longa história. Depois eu te conto com detalhes.'

            Tomoyo inclinou o corpo para ver dentro da casa e abriu um imenso sorriso vendo Li e Shaolin.

Tomoyo: 'Ai mas como o meu afilhadozinho está lindinho!!!'

Syaoran: 'Seja forte.'

Shaolin: 'Eu tentarei.'

            Tomoyo correu até o garoto e o abraçou forte contra o peito, exclamando fofinho a toda hora. O garoto já estava se sentindo sufocado, mais um pouco e morria por asfixia. Sakura desviou os olhos da amiga e do filho e fitou Eriol no lado de fora da casa, abaixou os olhos e fitou Marie ao lado do pai sorrindo sem graça.

Marie (acenando): 'Oi tia Sakura. Tudo bem?'

            Sakura piscou os olhos algumas vezes. Se não fossem os óculos e os cabelos lisos poderia jurar que sua amiga de infância estava a sua frente. Ela foi até a menina e se abaixou até ela a abraçando com carinho.

Sakura: 'Agora com vocês aqui, estou ótima.'

            Eriol observava sorrindo suas duas sucessoras.

Syaoran: 'Hei Hiraguizawa! Vai ficar aí fora?'

            Eriol levantou os olhos e fitou o amigo parado a frente da porta. Sorriu de lado e foi até ele. Os dois se abraçaram dando tapinhas nas costas.

Eriol: 'Como você está?'

Syaoran: 'Bem.'

Eriol (estendendo uma garrafa de vinho): 'Trouxe para o jantar.'

Syaoran (sorrindo): 'Ah sim! É Francês espero.'

Eriol: 'Oras seu gosto por vinhos me surpreendeu agora, senhor Li.'

Syaoran (sorrindo de lado e diminuindo o tom de voz para Sakura não ouvir): 'Quando eu era solteiro sempre escolhia um bom vinho francês para uma boa dama. Mas agora sou um homem casado e esta fase acabou...Porém o meu gosto não mudou.'

            Eriol inclinou a cabeça para trás soltando uma longa gargalhada. Sentia falta destas "pérolas" de Li Syaoran.

Eriol: 'Não se preocupe, é francês! Da melhor safra, posso garantir.'

Syaoran: 'Como eu sabia que você traria o vinho não comprei... adoro estas suas tradições inglesas, Eriol. Economiza-me uma grana!'

Eriol (ainda rindo): 'Pão duro.'

            Li observou a esposa com uma menina nos braços assim que ela se afastou ele pode ver Marie. Sorriu vendo como ela estava bonita. Realmente era muito parecida com Tomoyo, mas tinha alguma coisa a mais nela. Ele se afastou de Eriol sem desviar os olhos a garota.

Syaoran: 'Como vai, Marie? Você cresceu bastante.'

            A garota arregalou os olhos sentindo as bochechas esquentarem. Sorriu sem graça concordando com a cabeça. Sakura pegou a mão dela e puxou para que a acompanhasse para dentro de casa. Ela parou em frente a Li que se abaixou até ficar com o rosto a altura do dela. Ele passou a mão pelo rosto da garota com carinho.

Syaoran: 'E está muito bonita.'

            Ela corou ainda mais, se fosse possível. Realmente o seu tio Syaoran era tão bonito quanto ela lembrava.

Marie: 'O senhor também.'

            Li soltou uma gargalhada e se levantou passando a mão pela cabeça dela. 

Syaoran: 'Ainda bem que você puxou a sua mãe e não o seu pai.'

Eriol (brincando): 'Assim você me ofende profundamente, caro descendente.'

Syaoran: 'Mil perdões poderoso mago, estava apenas constatando o inevitável.'

            Os dois riam felizes. Li sabia que agora com Eriol por perto, talvez as coisas não ficassem mais fáceis, mas pelo menos mais claras para ele e Sakura. O grupo entrou enquanto Tomoyo ainda tinha Shaolin preso entre seus braços com o rosto vermelho. Eriol foi socorrer o menino.

Sakura: 'Bem, acho que vocês se lembram pouco um do outro, não é?'

            Ela falou observando Shoalin e Marie. Os dois confirmaram com a cabeça se fitando. O garoto caminhou até a menina e parou em frente à ela.

Shaolin: 'Foi você quem derrubou a mesa com o bolo no meu aniversário de seis anos.'

Marie (mordendo o lábio inferior): 'Foi sem querer... será que aceita desculpas atrasada.'

Shaolin (sorrindo de leve): 'Tudo bem... o bolo não estava bom mesmo. Minha mãe tentou fazer uma receita nova e saiu uma porcaria, nem o Kero quis comer.'

Sakura (vermelha): 'Hei! O meu bolo estava uma delícia!'

Syaoran (ao ouvido de Eriol): 'Nem as formigas quiseram comê-lo lembram-se?'

            Eriol e Tomoyo riram discretamente lembrando do episódio do bolo.

Shaolin (estendendo uma mão a frente): 'Sou Shaolin, muito prazer.'

Marie (apertando a mão dele): 'Marie Elizabeth. Mas não gosto do Elizabeth, me chama só de Marie, certo?'

Tomoyo: 'Hei Elizabeth é muito bonito! É nome de rainha!'

Marie: 'Eu sei, mas é que eu prefiro Marie, é menorzinho.'

Tomoyo (cruzando os braços emburrada): 'Só porque eu escolhi o Elizabeth! Filha ingrata!'

Marie (rindo sem graça): 'Não mãe! Eu adoro o Elizabeth! Pior se fosse Elionete.. ou Elimbela... ou Elifélia... ou ainda...' 

Tomoyo: 'Está bem! Está bem!'

Shaolin (sorrindo para ela): 'Certo. Acho que seremos bons amigos.'

Marie: 'Tenho certeza que sim. Vou estudar na mesma escola que você. Só que na terceira série.'

Shaolin: 'Legal! Posso lhe mostrar a escola quando você começar.'

Marie: 'Vou começar na próxima segunda!'

Shaolin (arregalando os olhos de leve): 'Mas já? Por que assim tão rápido?'

Marie (arrastando o pé): 'Sabe o que é... eu tive uma certa dificuldade de me adaptar ao regime de repressão do sistema educacional arcaico do velho mundo.' 

            Shaolin ergueu uma sobrancelha olhando desconfiado para a garota.

Shaolin: 'Traduzindo, você foi expulsa.'

Marie: 'Expulsa não! Eu fui convidada a me retirar do colégio.'

Shaolin: 'Que é a mesma coisa.'

Marie: 'Não exatamente a mesma coisa... é um pouco diferente pois isso é apenas aplicado para alunos extremamente especiais como eu.'

Shaolin (olhando-a descrente): 'Sei.'

Marie: 'Estou falando sério! Eu fui convidada a me retirar porque viram que sou especial demais para uma escola tradicional. Sou uma garota com visão, está me acompanhando?'

Shaolin: 'Visão?'

Marie: 'Isso mesmo... eu já lhe falei que eu sou geminiana, não?' 

Shaolin: 'E o que o zodíaco tem haver com isso?'

Marie (olhando-o abobalhada): 'Você não saca nada de zodíaco?'

            Shaolin olhou rapidamente para os pais e os padrinhos que acompanhavam com interesse a narrativa da garota.

Marie: 'Eu não acredito que você não sabe que o signo de gêmeos é o mais criativo, o que possui uma maior percepção dos dois lados do cérebro.'

Shaolin: 'Isso tudo é besteira.'

Marie: 'Besteira? Como besteira? Você nunca viu cavaleiros do zodíaco, não?' 

Shaolin (sorrindo de lado): 'O cavaleiro de gêmeos era o vilão da história.'

Maire (dando um pulinho): 'Viu?'

Shaolin: 'Vi o quê?'

Marie (sorrindo de forma marota): 'Se não fosse o cavaleiro do meu signo não haveria história e assim cavaleiros do zodíaco não existiria.' 

Shaolin: 'Se fosse assim então o signo de sagitário, que diga-se de passagem é o meu, seria o mais importante, pois a história começa em torno da armadura de ouro deste signo.' 

Marie: 'Hei a história toda gira em torno dos cinco cavaleiros e daquela mosca morta da Saori.'

Shaolin: 'Sobre a Saori ser sem sal eu concordo, mas se o cavaleiro de gêmeos é o vilão então ele não é o principal.'

Maire (não se dando por vencida): 'Sem ele não haveria história.'

Shaolin: 'Esta sua teoria... é completamente furada... está parecendo coisa da Kath.'

Marie: 'Kath Klein! A famosa autora de histórias da atualidade! Ela é maravilhosa!' 

Shaolin: 'Ela é maluca!' 

Marie (fechando a cara): 'As histórias delas são linda! Cheias de romance, aventura, confusões, comédia...' 

Shaolin (cruzando os braços): 'E loucas! Aquela mulher é perturbada! As histórias delas são loucas, os heróis sofrem e sofrem e sofrem e ficam juntos e se separam e depois voltam, mas esquecem que voltaram e se separam de novo, aí um briga com o outro e o outro vai atrás... ela provavelmente deve ser traumatizada amorosamente.' 

Marie: 'Não fala mal da minha ídola!'

Sakura (aproximando-se): 'Crianças, acho que não devem discutir sobre isso, não é? Gosto não se discute.'

Marie: 'O meu bom gosto não se discute, tia Sakura.'

Shaolin: 'Olha eu sempre pensei que para tudo se tem um jeito, agora para o caso da Marie acho que nem Freud consegue.'

Marie (ajeitando os óculos no rosto): 'Caro Shaolin, Freud não teria intelecto para entender o meu gosto maravilhoso.' 

Shaolin: 'Marie... você não bate bem da cabeça... isso que dá ficar lendo muitas histórias da Kath...'

Marie: 'Oras você também as leu.'

Shaolin: 'Apenas por curiosidade.'

Marie (sorrindo maliciosamente): 'Sei.'

Shaolin (franzindo a testa): 'Sabe o quê?'

Marie (afastando-se): 'Nada não.'

Shaolin (indo atrás dela): 'Hei, o que você insinuou com isso?'

            Os quatro adultos observaram as crianças se afastando em direção à cozinha.

Syaoran (sorrindo): 'Ela é igual a você, Eriol.'

Eriol (franzindo a testa): 'Igual a mim?'

Syaoran: 'Isso mesmo, sempre distorce as coisas.'

Eriol: 'Eu nunca distorci as coisas.'

Syaoran: 'Apenas dizia em outras palavras, sendo que estas palavras sempre poderiam ter mais de um sentido dependendo da interpretação.'

Eriol (com pose de O ofendido): 'Hei, você não está sendo justo, caro descendente. Eu sempre falei as coisas da maneira que elas devem ser ditas.'

Syaoran (continuando a alfinetar): 'Da maneira que você acha que elas devem ser ditas.'

Tomoyo (sentando-se): 'Vocês não vão começar agora, não é? Marie e Shaolin tem menos de 12 anos, agora vocês são dois velhos.'

Syaoran e Eriol (juntos): 'Velhos, não! Maduros!'

Sakura (sentando ao lado de Tomoyo e observando os dois homens): 'Homens... podem estar com 50 anos que continuaram a se comportar como se tivessem 12.'

Tomoyo: 'Nisso eu tenho que concordar contigo, Sakurinha. Principalmente em relacionamentos... o Syaoran ficou mais tarado conforme está se aproximando dos 40 anos?'

Sakura: 'Você nem imagina o quanto!'

Tomoyo: 'Eriol também está nesta fase. Um dia ele queria fazer aquilo no meio de um museu, acredita? Em cima do piano!'

Eriol (ficando nervoso): 'Tomoyo... isso não é coisa para se comentar, querida.' 

Syaoran (batendo nas costas dele): 'Você com esta elegância toda, hem?'

Sakura: 'O Syaoran queria outro dia em cima da mesa do escritório.'

Tomoyo (arregalando os olhos): 'Mesmo?'

Eriol (sorrindo maliciosamente para o amigo): 'Na mesa do escritório? Pensei que tivesse mais criatividade, Li?'

Syaoran (passando a mão na cabeleira): 'Será que vocês duas poderiam mudar de assunto?'

            Sakura e Tomoyo voltaram-se para os maridos sorrindo maliciosamente.

Sakura: 'Acho que agora podemos jantar, não?' 

Syaoran: 'Isso! Estou com fome! Vamos logo para o jantar.'

            Falou puxando a mão da esposa para se levantar e assim acabar com a probabilidade de continuar com aquele papo "meninas veneno" ou melhor, "mulheres venenosas".

Continua.

**N/A:**

Mil desculpas pessoal, por não ter podido atualizar ontem o fic como havia prometido, mas tenho uma boa desculpa. Ontem eu tive que fazer uma pequena "cirurgia" na boca a tarde e pensava em conseguir terminar de revisar o capitulo depois, mas quem disse que a porcaria parava de sangrar? Foi um inferno aquela boca dura por causa da anestesia! Enfim, eu cheguei em casa e fui dormir direto. O Bom é que agora eu só posso tomar sorvete hehehehe! Vou engordar tudo que eu consegui emagrecer, que lastima... 

Mas depois das desculpas vamos aos comentários:

E aí, gostaram do capítulo? Ele foi mais o encontro destas duas maravilhosas famílias! Eu estava louca para fazer o encontro de Shaolin e Marie tb! Sobre eu ter me metido no papo deles, enfim, eu não resisti em fazer a Marie falar de mim, já que ela é uma louca geminiana como eu! Hehehehe

Eu sei que estou devendo a atualização de vários fic, mas infelizmente nestes últimos tempos estou super atolada com problemas pessoas e profissionais. Peço a todos paciência! Quanto aos e-mails! Mil desculpas tb, mas não pude responder a eles! Na verdade eu não estou conseguindo nem abrir a minha caixa de e-mails. Fui transferida de setor no trabalho e agora estou numa área reservada aos técnicos que não conseguem me ver e não me passar alguma tarefa. Por um lado é ótimo profissionalmente, por outro acabo deixando de fazer algumas coisas que eu fazia antes, como responder aos e-mails lá. Perdoem-me!

Outra coisa, por isso tudo, infelizmente não sei se serei capaz de atualizar toda semana certinho como eu fazia antes, mas não se preocupem que eu não irei abandonar a história! Estou com várias idéias!!!

Por tudo isso, peço que vocês deixem as opiniões de vocês para que me estimule cada vez mais. Isso pode até parecer chantagem, mas é que lendo o que vocês acham dos capítulos eu posso saber onde estou acertando e onde estou errando e me direcionar melhor na história. Pode parecer lugar comum o que estou falando, mas é verdade: A opinião de vocês é MUITO importante para mim! 

A Arwen Liliana fez um fórum super fofo, onde ela deixou espaço para que os leitores de alguns fanfics, como Feiticeiros, Sem barreiras (da Rô) e outros fics possam discutir sobre os fics. O endereço é mansaodaamizade.cjb.net. É muito legal um espaço onde vocês podem ler e discutir a opinião de outros leitores, não acham?

Acho que é só!

Kathbeijocas para todos!!!!


	17. O Templo Tsukimini

Capitulo 17: O templo Tsukimini

Syaoran (observando Eriol): 'Então você realmente não sabe o que foi aquele terremoto?'

            Marie e Shaolin estavam no quarto do garoto jogando vídeo game com Kero, deixando assim os adultos na sala tomando vinho para conversarem sobre o que tanto atormentava Sakura e Li.

Eriol (balançando a cabeça de leve): 'Infelizmente não. Tentei falar com o círculo de Feiticeiros mas não obtive resposta.'

Sakura: 'Está falando daquele círculo de magos que você comentou que trouxeram um caçador?'

Eriol: 'Sim. Este mesmo. Tentei falar com Garwood e Charles, mas não os encontrei de jeito nenhum.'

Tomoyo: 'Charles jantou conosco a mais de dois meses e falou que alguns membros do círculo estavam sumindo.'

Syaoran: 'Sumindo como?'

Eriol: 'Apenas desaparecendo. Como se virassem pó de repente. Lara, Bandeiras, Harmony, Martin... aos poucos todos foram desaparecendo sem deixar rastros.'

Syaoran: 'Minha mãe fazia parte, não?'

Eriol: 'Ela, eu e Sakura fomos expulsos.'

Sakura: 'Nossa, ainda bem que eu nem lembro deles então.'

Eriol: 'A memória de alguns foram alteradas e de outros não, dependendo do nível de magia. Porém logo depois que vocês voltaram fizemos uma reunião e convenci todos a deixá-los em paz. O único que foi contra na época foi Smith... mas este já era de se esperar.'

Syaoran (erguendo uma sobrancelha): 'Smith?'

Eriol: 'Um mago americano bem revoltado da vida... Charles me confidenciou uma vez que ele parecia ter uma desavença pessoal contigo.'

Syaoran: 'E porque isso?'

Eriol: 'Eu não sei. Mas foi ele o principal incentivador para trazerem o Logan para este universo.'

Syaoran: 'E que fim levou este Logan?'

            Eriol se ajeitou melhor na cadeira mostrando mal-estar em falar do caçador. Tomoyo observou com interesse o esposo. 

Eriol: 'Eu o expulsei deste universo depois que Sakura foi para o mundo das trevas.'

Syaoran (franzindo a testa): 'É impressão minha ou você não gostava dele nem um pouco, Eriol?'

Eriol: 'Ele era... era um idiota.'

            Todos olharam para Hiraguizawa que rodou os olhos impaciente.

Eriol: 'Não me olhem assim. Eu tenho os meus momentos de raiva também. Eu não gostava de Logan, isso é verdade. Mas ele também procurou me irritar sempre.'

Syaoran (soltando uma gargalhada): 'Nossa, eu nunca imaginei você, o senhor inabalável, com raiva de alguém! Isso realmente é novidade para mim!'

Eriol: 'Para de besteira, Syaoran! Está acontecendo alguma coisa bem séria. Um pouco antes de vocês terem voltado do mundo das trevas aconteceu o mesmo terremoto.'

            Sakura de repente sentiu um aperto no peito. A imagem de uma enorme batalha entre demônios e anjos apareceu na sua frente por um segundo assustando-a.

Syaoran: 'E aconteceu esta mesma confusão de universos?'

Eriol: 'Sim, mas foi muito maior e por um tempo mais longo. Eu pensei que o mundo acabaria naquela hora. Foi quando finalmente eu descobri que se eu morresse...'

            Ele virou-se fitando o rosto meigo da esposa. Sim, foi naquela hora que pensou que o mundo fosse terminar que ele sentiu-se o maior dos covardes. Ele morreria sem nunca ter dito à mulher que amava tudo que queria. Foi naquela hora, de joelhos no chão pelo forte tremor, olhando para a enorme confusão a sua frente que percebeu que não queria morrer, não queria morrer antes de reencontrar Tomoyo e dizer a ela o quanto a amava.

(OBS: Bem acho que eu vou ter que explicar algumas coisinhas para vocês antes de continuar... o pessoal que o Eriol falou aí acima, Garwood, Bandeiras, Charles e etc... é o pessoal que faz parte do círculo de feiticeiros, recomendo vocês a darem uma olhada no capítulo 3 de Feiticeiros III. Não precisa ler todo, mas dá uma olhadinha rapidamente, não custa nada caso estejam boiando mesmo. Esta passagem que o Eriol está falando agora, foi quando a Sakura foi corrompida no capítulo 26 de Feiticeiros II, os universos também se misturaram e isso afetou o universo onde estava Eriol e os outros, por isso que Eriol insistia tanto para que Sakura e Li relembrassem o que realmente tinha acontecido com ele no mundo das trevas. Vocês conseguiram se sintonizar?)

            Li e Sakura observaram o amigo fitando a esposa com um carinho fora do normal, sorriram entreolhando-se.

Tomoyo (aflita): 'Descobriu o quê? Que o mundo ia terminar mesmo?'

            Sakura e Li caíram no chão. Tomoyo podia ser observadora e esperta com relação aos outros, mas era incrivelmente avoada quando o assunto era ela mesma.

Eriol (sorrindo de lado): 'Nada não querida.'

Tomoyo: 'Não vem com este papo! O que você descobriu, que se você morresse o mundo não teria mais chances?'

Sakura: 'Ai Tomoyo, como você está tonta!'

Syaoran: 'Uma hora perto da Sakura e já foi contaminada com o vírus da tontice dela!'

Sakura (batendo na nuca dele): 'Hei olha lá como você fala de mim, hem?'

Eriol (rodando os olhos): 'Podemos voltar para o assunto principal? Estou falando sério agora. Quando vocês voltaram e mudaram toda a linha da vida tive a certeza de que aquela confusão de universos tinha algo haver com isso.'

Syaoran: 'Tem certeza, Hiraguizawa?'

Eriol: 'Absoluta. Por isso fiz tanta questão que se lembrassem do que aconteceu no mundo das trevas.'

            Houve um silêncio constrangedor. Sakura e Li se entreolharam apreensivos, eles não queriam se lembrar do que haviam sofrido e principalmente, tinham medo de que, o que lembrassem fosse de algum modo separá-los. Sakura aproximou-se do marido que levantou o braço passando sobre os ombros dela e fazendo assim com que ela apoiasse sua cabeça sobre o peito dele.

Eriol: 'Sei que não queriam lembrar o que aconteceu lá e no fundo concordo com vocês. Não irei insistir sobre isso, de um jeito ou de outro iremos descobrir o que está acontecendo.'

Syaoran: 'Agora não se trata apenas de nossas vidas, Eriol. Trata-se da vida de todos inclusive do nosso filho.'

            Eriol ficou em silêncio observando com pesar o casal de amigos. Deu um longo suspiro e fechou os olhos apoiando a cabeça na poltrona.

Syaoran: 'Dê-nos apenas um tempo... tenho certeza que nos lembraremos de tudo, não é Sakura?'

            Ele falou sorrindo confiante para a esposa que confirmou com a cabeça. O medo ainda existia no coração do casal, mas eles no fundo tinham certeza que o amor que os unia era maior do que qualquer lembrança dolorida.

* * *

            Sakura e Tomoyo estavam no primeiro andar com os filhos deixando os dois homens na sala conversando e tomando o final do vinho que Eriol havia trazido. 

Syaoran: 'Há mais uma coisa que preciso lhe falar, mas peço que fique em segredo.'

Eriol (cerrando os olhos no amigo): 'Ficará.'

Syaoran inclinou o corpo mais a frente e apoiou seus cotovelos nos joelhos olhando fixamente para Eriol.

Syaoran: 'Quando houve a confusão de universos eu vi algo muito peculiar.'

Eriol (franzindo a testa): 'Peculiar?'

Syaoran: 'Acho que vi o mundo das trevas pois o céu era vermelho e o horizonte árido como nos meus sonhos... sim tenho certeza que eu vi o mundo das trevas novamente.'

Eriol: 'Pensei que seus pesadelos tinham terminado, Syaoran.'

Syaoran (depois de respirar fundo): 'Eu menti. Não queria preocupar Sakura.'

Eriol: 'Imaginei isso. Mas o que viu de peculiar no mundo das trevas?'

Syaoran: 'Um grupo de demônios.'

Eriol: 'O mundo das trevas é habitado por demônios.'

Syaoran (erguendo uma sobrancelha): 'Isso eu sei. Mas eram demônios diferentes, era como se eu os conhecesse.'

Eriol (começando a ficar nervoso): 'E como eles eram?'

Syaoran (abaixando ainda mais o tom de voz): 'Um era grande, feio e tinha um braço apenas. Havia um outro com uma manta que não me permitiu ver claramente como era, mas era bem mais baixo. Havia uma mulher também... (Li sorriu de lado)... bonita, sim muito bonita.' 

Eriol: 'Você não presta.'

Syaoran (inclinando-se para trás): 'Hei eu só achei estranho ver uma mulher bonita num lugar como aquele, só isso que eu pensei! Mas havia um outro...'

            Li levantou-se e caminhou de um lado para o outro um pouco nervoso. Eriol acompanhava cada gesto do amigo. Lembrou-se quando Li havia conversado com ele sobre a aparição de suas asas de demônio. Podia ver claramente o amigo mais jovem olhando para ele daquela mesma maneira séria e dura, mas que Eriol sabia que no fundo havia muito medo atormentando sua alma.

Eriol: 'O que tem este outro?'

Syaoran: 'Eu não sei... ele me olhou de uma maneira tão... tão familiar.'

            Os dois ficaram em silêncio por alguns segundos.

Eriol: 'Eu conheci o demônio maior, realmente não sei se estamos falando do mesmo, mas a descrição bate. Arthas era grande e desengonçado, além de burro... (Eriol franziu a testa lembrando o episódio em que o demônio confundiu Logan com Sakura) ... muito burro.'

Syaoran: 'Mas ele não tinha o braço esquerdo?'

            Eriol confirmou com a cabeça.

Eriol: 'Foi ele que o levou para o mundo das trevas. Vocês eram "camaradas".'

            Syaoran ergueu uma sobrancelha tentando assimilar as coisas. Ele foi duas vezes para o mundo das trevas segundo Eriol. Primeiro foi depois de ter morrido. Sorriu internamente... morrido! Nossa ele foi para o outro lado e voltou! Isso daria uma notícia e tanto para o mundo científico... bem voltando ao ponto... ele voltou como um demônio, havia vivido três anos no inferno. Provavelmente não foi tempos de férias, mas se conviveu um tempo naquele lugar, devia ter feito amigos. Ele era uma pessoa sociável de um modo geral. Aí ele voltou, mas aconteceu coisas estranhas que Eriol sentia-se terrivelmente incomodado de contar para ele e então ele voltou para o mundo das trevas depois de receber a visita de dois demônios. Um grande e feio... Arthas e o outro... 

Syaoran: 'Midoriko...'

            Ele arregalou os olhos assim que soltou o nome. Eriol olhou para ele com o semblante igualmente assustado.

Eriol: 'Lembra-se dela?'

Syaoran (balançando a cabeça de leve): 'Não... quer dizer... era assim que eu a chamava nos meu sonhos. Droga! Isso está me enlouquecendo.'

            Syaoran voltou a se sentar e apoiando novamente os cotovelos nos joelhos tampou o rosto com as mãos. Eriol retirou os óculos e os limpou na barra da camisa tentando pensar no que falar para ajudar o amigo, mas as palavras não vinham então achou melhor ficar em silêncio.

Syaoran: 'Que impressão teve dos dois demônios que conheceu, Eriol?'

            O inglês parou o que estava fazendo e olhou para o amigo, não era hora de rodeios.

Eriol: 'Arthas realmente me pareceu sincero quando disse que o mundo da trevas estava no caos e precisavam de você. Acho que tudo no final terminou bem por alguma coisa que você fez lá. As brechas desapareceram por completo, tanto que depois que voltaram, nunca mais houve problemas.'

Syaoran: 'E Midoriko?'

Eriol: 'Ela queria só transar com você.'

            Li arregalou os olhos fitando o amigo surpreso. Nunca pensou que Eriol fosse tão direto.

Syaoran (erguendo uma sobrancelha): 'Acha isso?'

Eriol: 'Foi ela mesma que disse.'

Syaoran: 'Que queria... você sabe o que, comigo?'

            Eriol franziu a testa pensando que a muito tempo não via Li Syaoran vermelho de vergonha. Lembrou-se das inúmeras vezes que viu o menino Syaoran vermelho ao fitar Sakura. Bons tempos... a vida era tão mais fácil naquela época, pensou para si de forma nostálgica.

Syaoran: 'Você está de sacanagem.'

Eriol: 'Não estou... ela queria ter um filho com você. Você era um demônio forte e isso o tornava um bom reprodutor.'

Syaoran (levantando-se irritado): 'Reprodutor? Hei Hiraguizawa, está me comparando a quê? Gado?!'

            Eriol não conseguiu evitar uma gargalhada. Realmente era terrível pensar desta maneira, mas era a verdade.

Sakura (descendo as escadas): 'O que foi, querido?'

            Li virou-se para a esposa que o fitava com um enorme ponto de interrogação. Engoliu em seco pensando no que responder e no que ela havia escutado da sua conversa com Eriol.

Syaoran: 'Nada de interessante, Sakura.'

            Li sentiu pelos olhos da esposa que ela não havia acreditado totalmente na resposta, mas tinha que evitar de falar alguma coisa que nem ele mesmo tinha total certeza do que era. Abraçou-a com carinho depositando um beijo terno em sua testa. Eriol observou os amigos com um sorriso, mas logo o fechou pensando no que Li havia lhe contado. Quem eram os outros dois demônios que estavam com Midoriko e Arthas? Esta era uma pergunta que logo deveria ser respondida, ele sabia disso.

* * * 

            Shaolin caminhava devagar pelas ruas de Tomoeda. Estava voltando do treino de futebol que sempre fazia aos domingos a tarde. Depois de tantos acontecimentos estranhos numa coisa valeu a pena, sua mãe começava a finalmente cortar o cordão umbilical entre eles. Ele a adorava, mas aquela super proteção o irritava demais às vezes.

Shaolin (suspirando): 'Bem, para tudo sempre se tem um jeito.'

            E realmente ele estava certo, aos poucos finalmente estava começando a se sentir mais livre e até mais dono de si mesmo. Olhou rapidamente para as mãos e viu sua aura verde circulando-as bem fraquinha. Ele já conseguia distinguir a aura da mãe e do pai. A aura do pai... esta era bem intrigante. Ele sentia que ela era diferente da dele e da mãe. Sakura tinha uma aura boa, uma presença que trazia paz ao coração, agora a aura de Li era o contrário. Era forte e chegava às vezes a dar calafrios no menino. A aura do padrinho não era tão pacífica como a da mãe e a aura de Marie, ainda era muito fraquinha para ele conseguir identificá-la facilmente.

Shaolin (franzindo a testa): 'A presença do meu pai é realmente muito estranha.'

            Ele falou chutando uma pedrinha do chão e observando-a rodar alguns metros a frente. Ele ainda não entendia muito de magia, mas sabia que sua aura era bem diferente da do pai. Ele tinha uma espada mágica bem legal, no fundo queria ter uma parecida com aquela.

Shaolin (pensando alto): 'Quem sabe um dia... acho que não... Vamos ver...'

            Ele abriu um tímido sorriso pensando em um dia ser tão forte quanto o pai para lutar de igual para igual com ele. Seus treinos eram uma piada. Ele mal conseguia dar um golpe e já caia de bunda no chão. O garoto passou rapidamente sua mão na nádega esquerda a qual sofreu um dolorido golpe no treino de lutas pela manhã. Seu pai lhe deu uma rasteira fazendo o garoto ir com tudo ao chão. Bem, pelo menos agora ele já estava ficando acostumado com aquelas quedas.

Shaolin: 'Vou acabar ficando sem bunda. Aí eu quero ver arranjar uma namorada mais tarde.'

            Quando deu por si já estava na sua rua. Parou em frente ao templo Tsukimini e admirou o enorme portão que protegia o templo. Ele nunca estava fechado. Era até meio idiota ele estar ali, para que um portão se ele sempre está aberto? Pensou para si.

Voz: 'Shaolin!'

            O garoto voltou-se para trás quando ouviu o seu nome e viu Misao vestida com um tradicional quimono japonês azul celeste. Ela estava bonitinha com os cabelos cacheados presos por duas presilhas, deixando alguns cachinhos soltos moldando o rosto. Involuntariamente pensou no dia de amanhã quando a apresentaria a Marie. Esperava apenas que Misao fosse cortês com a prima, sonhar que as duas ficassem amigas seria pedir demais à sorte, mas quem sabe.

            Ela se aproximou dele devagar com as bochechas levemente vermelhas.

Misao: 'Oi.'

Shaolin: 'Oi.'

Misao: 'Como está sua mãe?'

Shaolin: 'Bem, ela é muito cabeça dura, acabou convencendo eu e meu pai de que já está 100% boa.'

Misao (sorrindo): 'A senhora Li é uma mulher de muita fibra. Sabia que se recuperaria rápido.'

Shaolin: 'Acho que sim.'

            Os dois ficaram em silêncio um tempo. Shaolin observando o templo e Misao fitando o chão envergonhada.

Shaolin: 'Você veio orar?'

Misao (depois de levar um susto): 'Sim.'

Shaolin: 'Eu venho apenas para os ritos de final de ano e dias especiais.'

Misao: 'Hoje em dia a vida é tão corrida que esquecemos de agradecer por ela, não?'

Shaolin: 'É verdade. Acho que eu deveria agradecer pela minha mãe estar bem... por tudo no final ter dado certo.'

Misao: 'Não quer entrar comigo?'

Shaolin: 'Não quero lhe atrapalhar.'

Misao: 'Não irá! Eu garanto.'

            Ela falou pegando a mão do menino e o puxando para entrar com ela. Os dois foram até o oratório onde rezaram e agradeceram depois começaram a caminhar devagar pelo templo. Era muito bonito, cercado por árvores e flores exóticas. Como Shaolin apenas ia em dias de festas não teve oportunidade de ver aquele lugar vazio e sem decoração.

            Misao caminhava ao lado dele em silêncio.

Shaolin: 'Sabe, Misao, eu não tive a oportunidade de lhe agradecer pelo que fez por mim no dia em que seqüestraram a minha mãe. Obrigado por estar no meu lado.'

            A menina o fitou vermelha como um tomate maduro. Mordeu de leve o lábio inferior apertando as mãozinhas.

Misao: 'Não foi nada. Eu só queria estar ao seu lado.'

            O garoto sorriu para ela.

Misao: 'Sabe, Shaolin... eu... eu queria...'

            Shaolin franziu a testa vendo o nervosismo da garota a sua frente. Misao era sempre tão dona de si e espalhafatosa que era meio estranho vê-la daquela maneira, no fundo começou a preferir vê-la agarrando o seu pescoço de maneira sufocante do que daquele jeito. 

Misao: 'Eu queria lhe dizer... bem...'

            Ela começava a gaguejar e a enrolar para falar o que queria. Nossa, como era difícil falar aquela três malditas palavrinhas! Ela tinha ensaiado tanto em casa, tinha tanta facilidade de falar para o espelho, agora simplesmente sentia-se acuada em falar isso para Shaolin. Mas que droga! Logo ela, Terada Misao, ficar sem saber como falar alguma coisa!

Misao: 'Sabe... é que eu...'

Shaolin: 'Hei se não tem coragem de falar é melhor não tentar, não acha?'

            Ela arregalou os olhos de leve fitando o menino.

Shaolin: 'Para tudo se tem um jeito, Misao. Se você não consegue me contar uma coisa, logo conseguirá, não adianta ficar forçando agora, não é?'

            Ela sorriu para ele e concordou com a cabeça. Continuaram o passeio pelo templo Tsukimini conversando sobre coisas bobas como a prova de matemática ou quando seria o próximo jogo intercolegial, até que pararam em frente à árvore sagrada do templo. O casal ficou embaixo dela olhando admirados o tamanho e a magnitude do vegetal.

Shaolin: 'É enorme.'

Misao (tocando no tronco da árvore): 'Esta árvore é sagrada. Dizem que se pedir uma coisa do fundo do seu coração para ela, esta coisa poderá se realizar.'

Shaolin (sorrindo de lado): 'E você acredita nisto?'

            A garota confirmou com a cabeça.

Misao: 'Claro que sim!'

            O menino andou em torno da árvore e franziu a testa de leve vendo a energia que era emitida por ela.

Shaolin: 'Olha eu acho que você está certa, Misao.'

Misao: 'É claro que eu estou certa. Eu sempre estou certa.'

Shaolin: 'E você já fez o seu pedido?'

            Ela corou instantaneamente com a pergunta, abaixou a cabeça e fez que sim com um gesto leve.

Shaolin (sorrindo): 'Bem, então eu acho que ele irá se realizar, não é?'

Misao (com a voz falhando): 'Eu queria muito que sim.'

Shaolin (sorrindo): 'Então não se preocupe.'

            Ele sentou no chão e encostou suas costas no tronco para descansar. Fechou os olhos e sentiu o vento fresco daquele fim de tarde. Misao se ajoelhou ao seu lado olhando para frente. Suas mãos de punhos cerrados estavam pousadas sobre os joelhos.

Shaolin: 'Aqui transmite muita paz.'

Misao: 'A minha mãe sempre me trazia aqui quando eu era menor. Ela é uma das colaboradoras do templo.'

Shaolin: 'A professora Terada é muito boa e calma.'

Misao: 'Bem diferente de mim.'

Shaolin: 'Você é boa, Misao.'

Misao: 'Mas não consigo ser calma...'

Shaolin (sorrindo de lado): 'Isso é verdade.'

Misao (fechando o rosto): 'Hei não era para você dizer isso!'

Shaolin: 'Ué eu só concordei com você.'

Misao (balançando a cabeça de leve): 'E eu que pensei que você era um garoto sensível e educado.'

Shaolin (erguendo uma sobrancelha): 'Não estou lhe entendendo.'

Misao: 'Você não saca nada de psicologia feminina, não é?'

Shaolin: 'Claro que não! Eu não sou uma garota!'

Misao: 'Mas deveria saber! Quando uma mulher fala o seu defeito o seu companheiro deve dizer que ela está enganada.'

Shaolin: 'Mas você não gosta de ser contrariada!'

Misao: 'Ah isso eu não gosto mesmo!'

Shaolin: 'Então, eu concordei com você.'

Misao: 'Mas nesta hora não era para você concordar. Você vai ser meu futuro marido, Shaolin. Tem que saber estas coisas.'

            O garoto sorriu de leve balançando a cabeça de um lado para o outro. Uma vez lhe disseram que era melhor não contrariar loucos, achou melhor seguir este conselho.

Shaolin: 'Então você me avisa quando é que eu devo lhe contrariar ou não.'

Misao: 'Vou comprar um livro para você sobre isso. Assim estará preparado.'

Shaolin: 'Preparado?'

Misao: 'Para o nosso casamento. Saiba o senhor que já estou me preparando.'

Shaolin (sorrindo): 'Misao, não acha que está levando isso muito a sério? A gente nem tem idade para namorar, ainda.'

Misao (vermelha): 'Eu sei, mas...'

Shaolin (jogando a cabeça para trás): 'Eu só queria saber da onde você tirou isso?'

Misao (virando-se para ele): 'Você não lembra?'

Shaolin: 'Lembrar do quê?'

            Ela soltou um longo suspiro e relaxou. Encostou-se no tronco da árvore sagrada e fitou o pátio do templo em silêncio. 

Misao: 'Deixa para lá.'

Respondeu fechando os olhos e sentindo a brisa. Era bem relaxante ali, ela nunca imaginou que fosse assim. Ficaram em silêncio um ao lado do outro apenas curtindo a companhia. Shaolin sorriu vendo que as primeiras estrelas começavam a aparecer no céu. 

Shaolin: 'Acho que devemos ir agora.'

Misao (levantando-se e batendo de leve o quimono): 'Acho que sim. Meu pai e Seta podem ficar preocupados com a minha demora.'

Shaolin (levantando-se): 'Eu acompanho você até sua casa.'

Misao: 'Não precisa.'

Shaolin (sorrindo para ela): 'Eu sei disso.'

            Ele bateu um pouco o short para limpar das folhas secas, porém de repente olhou para a árvore vendo que o brilho dela estava mais forte, franziu a testa.

Shaolin: 'Misao, afaste-se.' 

            A menina não entendeu nada, olhou para o amado e depois para a copa da grande árvore sem entender nada. Shaolin estendeu a mão até tocar de leve o tronco da árvore, arregalou os olhos sentindo-se puxado por ela. Misao desesperou-se correu para puxar o garoto e impedir que ele fosse tragado pelo enorme buraco negro que abriu no meio do grande tronco da árvore sagrada.

Misao: 'SHAOLIN!'

            A menina bateu na madeira olhando para ela assustada, deu alguns soquinhos no tronco chamando ainda por Shaolin e não acreditando no que tinha acontecido. Aquilo era um pesadelo? Olhou para baixo e viu a mochila do garoto jogada no chão a pegou com carinho apertando-a contra o peito.

Misao (com lágrimas nos olhos): 'S-Shaolin...'

            Ela secou uma lágrima que escorria pela bochecha e virou-se rápido para a saída do templo. Ela não sabia o que tinha acontecido, mas sabia que só havia duas pessoas que poderiam ajudar Shaolin: o senhor e a senhora Li.

* * *

            Shaolin foi jogado para fora da árvore sagrada caindo de cara no chão.

Shaolin (levantando-se): 'Droga...'

            Ele sentou-se no chão ainda passando uma das mãos na testa e reclamando que como se não bastasse a bunda dolorida agora estava com a cara dolorida. Melhor não poderia ficar. Olhou em volta vendo que ainda estava no templo Tsukimini, olhou para trás e viu a árvore sagrada normal. Rodou o corpo procurando Misao.

Shaolin (levantando-se de supetão): 'MISAO!'

            Droga, onde estava a garota? Será que ela também havia sido tragada pela árvore? Olhou de um lado para o outro quando de repente viu um raio fino saindo de seu peito. Franziu a testa e passou o dedo por ele, não era ele que estava emitindo o tal raio e sim o raio é que estava apontando para ele como uma mira a laser.

Shaolin (dando um passo para o lado): 'Caramba! O que é isso?'

            O raio continuou a persegui-lo já deixando-o nervoso. Seria a SWAT? Olhou em volta desconfiado quando sentiu a presença de duas pessoas se aproximando.

Voz: 'Está apontando para lá!'

Voz: 'Tem certeza, Li?'

Voz: 'É claro que tenho Kinomoto! Tem uma carta Clow no templo!'

            Shaolin deu um passo para trás pensando o que realmente estaria acontecendo com ele. Passou novamente a mão pelo raio luminoso, e viu que ele sempre mirava no meio do seu peito. 

Voz (de menina): 'Aquele garoto é uma carta clow?'

            Shaolin levantou os olhos e viu um casal de crianças a sua frente. A menina estava com uma roupa no mínimo parecida com uma fantasia e segurava um báculo rosa enquanto o rapaz estava com uma roupa chinesa verde e tinha um tabuleiro nas mãos do qual saía o tal raio luminoso que insistia em apontar para o seu peito.

Menina (apertando o báculo nas mãos): 'Hei Li, ele não parece uma carta clow.'

Menino: 'O Rashiban nunca se engana! Ele deve ter uma carta clow com ele então!'

Shaolin (franzindo a testa): 'Li?'

            O que diabos estava acontecendo? O garoto pensava olhando para os dois a sua frente. Quem eram eles? A menina se aproximou dele com um doce sorriso nos lábios, o mesmo sorriso da sua mãe, ele constatou atordoado.

Menina: 'Olá, você está com alguma carta?'

Shaolin: 'Carta?'

Menino (aproximando-se com cara de poucos amigos): 'Nos dê logo a carta, garoto!'

Shaolin: 'Não tenho carta alguma comigo.'

Menino: 'Não minta! Eu sei que você está com uma carta!'

Shaolin: 'E eu já falei que não tenho carta alguma!'

            O menino já estava partindo para cima de Shaolin quando foi impedido pela garota de olhos verdes.

Menina: 'Calma aí, Li! Não adianta ficar assim.'

Shaolin: 'Q-quem são vocês?'

            Ela virou-se para ele e abriu um sorriso escondendo o báculo para trás.

Menina: 'Eu sou Kinomoto Sakura e este daqui é Li Syaoran.'

            Shaolin arregalou os olhos e deu alguns passos para trás olhando em pânico para eles. Aqueles... aqueles são os seus pais? Ele voltou para o passado? Mas como?

Syaoran: 'E quem é você?'

Shaolin: 'Eu?'

Syaoran: 'Não, minha avó! Claro que é você!'

            O garoto olhou para os lados sem saber direito o que responder. Se dissesse Li Shaolin era claro que Syaoran ia achar que ele era maluco.

Shaolin: 'Tao...'

            Ele não soube direito de onde tinha tirado este nome, achou que fosse de algum anime qualquer que havia assistido. (Momento de homenagem ao meu Ren saradinho! Hehehe)

Syaoran (arqueando uma sobrancelha): 'Tao?'

Shaolin: 'Isso, Tao.'

Syaoran: 'Então agora que a gente já sabe quem é você, vai passando a carta que você está guardando aí!'

Shaolin: 'Eu já disse que não tenho carta alguma. Vai querer me revistar?'

Syaoran: 'Você não me deixa alternativa.'

Sakura: 'Li!'

Syaoran: 'O que foi, Kinomoto? Ele tem sim uma carta Clow. O Rashiban não erra.'

Sakura: 'Ele pode ter quebrado.'

Syaoran (nervoso): 'Claro que ele não está quebrado!'

            Shaolin observava os dois discutindo quando uma criaturinha se aproximou voando, acompanhada de uma garota com uma câmera ligada. 

Tomoyo: 'Sakura!'

            Sakura parou de falar com Li e acenou para os amiguinhos que se aproximaram. Tomoyo parou respirando ofegante.

Tomoyo: 'Nossa, eu corri tanto para alcançar vocês.'

Kero (olhando Shaolin): 'Quem é o moleque?'

            Shaolin sorriu de lado vendo que não importava a época, Kero sempre o chamaria de moleque mesmo.

Sakura: 'O Li acha que ele está com uma carta.'

Syaoran: 'Não é possível que você não esteja sentindo a presença dela, Kinomoto! Você é mais tonta do que eu imaginei!'

Sakura: 'Hei, eu estou me esforçando ao máximo, sabia?'

Syaoran: 'Mas não é o suficiente!'

Shaolin: 'Hei não precisa falar com ela desta maneira também.'

            Li virou-se para o garoto com os olhos em chamas. Deu um passo, parando a centímetros do garoto.

Syaoran: 'Você não me engana, eu sei que você tem poderes.'

Shaolin (coçando a cabeça): 'Um pouco.'

Syaoran: 'Devolva a carta que você pegou! Eu vou capturá-las para o meu clã.'

Kero: 'A Sakura é quem irá capturar as cartas Clow!'

Syaoran: 'Cala a boca, bola de pêlo!'

Sakura (sorrindo se graça): 'Vocês não vão brigar, não é?'

            Li bufou um pouco e cruzou os braços sobre o peito olhando para Shaolin.

Syaoran: 'Se não me der por bem, eu vou arrancá-la de você.'

Shaolin: 'Eu já disse que não tenho carta alguma comigo.'

Syaoran: 'Mentiroso!'

Tomoyo: 'Olha eu acho que ele não está mentindo, não.'

Syaoran: 'Até você, Daidouji.'

Kero: 'Para você ver como sempre o errado é você.'

Syaoran (cerrando o punho): 'Oras seu bicho...'

Sakura: 'Isso não é hora! Tao! Conte-nos o que aconteceu.'

Shaolin: 'Olha eu não sei o que aconteceu, eu estava no templo Tsukimini e de repente a árvore...'

Kero (voando até o garoto): 'Você foi tragado pela árvore?'

Shaolin (sorrindo sem graça): 'Eu acho que foi isso que aconteceu.'

Tomoyo: 'Então ele é de outro tempo!'

Sakura (arregalando os olhos): 'Você é do futuro? Ou será do passado?'

            Li permaneceu quieto observando todos em volta de Shaolin que apenas sorria sem graça sem conseguir responder a avalanche de perguntas. Soltou um longo suspiro, como se não bastasse tudo ainda aparecia aquele garoto com cara de bobo para atrapalhar a sua missão.

Kero: 'Precisamos ajudá-lo, Sakura!'

Sakura (pegando as mãos dele): 'Não se preocupe! Ajudaremos você de alguma maneira.'

Shaolin (sorrindo para ela): 'Obrigado.'

            Tomoyo deu um passo para trás e começou a filmar emocionada um viajante do tempo, filmou o rosto de Sakura feliz e depois o rosto de Shaolin. Arregalou os olhos reparando os olhos dos dois, eram muito parecidos.

Tomoyo: 'Não! São iguais!'

            Sakura e Shaolin viraram-se para a menina que abaixou a câmera fitando-os com o rosto assustado.

Sakura: 'O que foi Tomoyo?'

Tomoyo (sem graça): 'Nada não, acho que eu me enganei...'

Syaoran: 'Por que um bobo como você foi tragado para este tempo?'

Shaolin: 'Eu não sei... (ele levantou os olhos para o céu pensativo) Ainda estou aprendendo sobre magia com o meu pai... mas ele não me explicou tudo.'

Syaoran: 'Seu pai deve ser muito ruim mesmo.'

            Shaolin começou a rir, era cômica a situação. Porém uma coisa lhe chamou a atenção, o menino a sua frente era seu pai teoricamente, mas a magia dele era diferente... a magia dele era completamente diferente. Franziu a testa intrigado com isso, o que seu pai fez para mudar tanto a sua presença?

Tomoyo: 'Eu sou Daidouji Tomoyo. Sou a camerawoman da Sakura.'

            O menino levou um leve susto, estava realmente distraído. Virou-se para Tomoyo e a cumprimentou polidamente.

Shaolin: 'Meu nome é...(qual foi o nome mesmo que ele tinha dado?)... Tao!' 

Ufa esta tinha sido por pouco... Tao... este nome não poderia lhe fugir novamente, apesar de que ele não tinha nada haver com ele, pensou divertidamente.

Tomoyo: 'Tao? (ela franziu a testa) Seu nome não tem nada haver com você.'

            O garoto caiu no chão sem graça. Os três observaram-no levantar e sorrir sem graça.

Shaolin: 'Fazer o quê, né?'

Syaoran: 'Você tem cara de bobo.'

Sakura: 'Para de ser implicante, Li. O Tao deve estar confuso. De que tempo você é?'

Kero: 'Sakura! É perigoso saber de tempos futuros!'

Sakura soltou um suspiro desanimada, Kero sempre cortava o seu barato. 

Sakura: 'Está bem Kero, mas como podemos ajudar o Tao se a gente não sabe se ele é do passado ou do futuro?'

Syaoran: 'Parem de ser ridículos, está na cara que ele é do futuro, olhem as roupas dele e este tênis... (Li se abaixou e olhou para o calçado do garoto) Este tênis é bem legal.'

Shaolin: 'Ganhei de natal da minha mãe.'

            Li se levantou e encarou o garoto desconfiado.

Syaoran: 'Você se parece com alguém que eu conheço.'

            Shaolin arregalou os olhos com uma sobrancelha tremendo. Putz uma vez sua avó e Tia Meilyn lhe falaram que ele era muito parecido com seu pai quando criança, será que estavam reparando isso? 

Sakura (olhando para ele desconfiada): 'Realmente ele parece bem familiar.'

            Shaolin deu uns passos para trás afastando-se da garota que tinha parado o rosto a milímetros do dele.

Kero: 'Ele tem cara de moleque!' 

            Tomoyo, Sakura e Li arregalaram os olhos observando Kero flutuando a frente com os bracinhos cruzados.

Tomoyo: 'Isso! Ele é a cara do Li!'

            Sakura e Tomoyo olharam de um para o outro repetidas vezes.

Shaolin e Syaoran: 'Claro que não!'

Tomoyo (em posição pensativa): 'Ele realmente é muito parecido com o Li, a diferença está na cor dos cabelos e dos olhos.'

            Ela franziu a testa olhando para a amiga que ria da vergonha dos dois meninos.

Syaoran: 'Olha! O importante é levar o Tao para o tempo dele, não é?'

Sakura: 'Isso mesmo! Pode contar com a gente, Tao!'

            Ele sorriu para a espevitada menina que sorria para ele confiante. Abriu um tímido sorriso.

Shaolin: 'Obrigado.'

Syaoran (cruzando os braços): 'Mas como faremos isso?'

Shaolin: 'A gente vai achar um jeito.'

Sakura: 'E vai tudo terminar bem!'

            Syaoran arregalou os olhos vendo os dois sorrirem confiantes. Piscou algumas vezes achando aquilo parecido demais. Mas quem era aquele garoto afinal?

Syaoran: 'Isso está ficando estranho. Você sabe pelo menos qual é seu tipo de magia?'

Shaolin: 'O Padrinho ficou de me explicar isso hoje a noite, mas agora que deu esta confusão toda...'

Sakura: 'Não se preocupe. Eu aprendi magia a pouco tempo também.'

Shaolin: 'Você está tentando capturar as tais cartas clow que depois serão transformadas em cartas...'

            Ele fitou a cara dos três e de Kero olhando para ele interessados. Tinha dado com a língua nos dentes novamente, isso estava ficando difícil de se contornar.

Shaolin: 'Bem eu vou ver o que faço para voltar então.' (falou na tentativa de cortar o assunto)

Syaoran: 'Hei termina de falar!'

Tomoyo: 'Isso, você estava falando das cartas clow...'

Sakura: 'Você sabe das cartas clow?'

Kero: 'Mas quem afinal é você, moleque?!'

            O garoto deu alguns passos para trás tentando pensar no que responder. Teria que ficar mais esperto ou acabaria contando toda a verdade e se fizesse isso achariam que ele era louco, ou pior, acreditariam, e todo seu futuro poderia ser prejudicado, além do de seus pais. Olhou para Sakura e Li e sorriu de leve.

Shaolin: 'Eu ouvi vocês falando das cartas clow, só isso. Ai deduzi que eram caçadores destas tais cartas.'

Syaoran (olhando desconfiado para ele): 'Isso não está cheirando bem.'

Kero: 'Deve ser esta sua roupa suada. Cara como você consegue usar isso neste calor?'

Syaoran: 'Isso não é uma roupa, é um traje sagrado do clã Li. Sabia que todo o descendente do Clã a usa para batalhas? É uma honra eu estar vestindo-a!'

            Honra? Shaolin pensou para si observando o pai e Kero discutindo sobre o tal traje. Será que um dia ele teria o direito de usar uma também?

Sakura: 'Não liga para eles. Kero e Li nunca se deram bem.'

Tomoyo: 'Mas são pessoas maravilhosas.'

Shaolin: 'O Kero é...quer dizer parece muito implicante.'

Sakura (rindo baixinho): 'Às vezes!'

            Ele fitou a mãe com carinho. Ela era uma menina muito bonita e muito alegre, sua madrinha também. Pensou em Marie e reparou agora como a menina era parecidíssima com a mãe. Se não fossem os óculos e os cabelos bem lisos poderia dizer que Marie era clone perfeito de sua madrinha.

Shaolin: 'Tenho que dar um jeito de voltar, meus pais devem estar preocupados.'

Sakura: 'Hei Kero! Para de brigar com o Li e pensa numa maneira de ajudar o Tao!'

            Kero e Li soltavam ainda raios pelos olhos em direção um do outro.

Tomoyo: 'Vamos lá meninos! O que a gente pode fazer para ajudá-lo?' 

            Li desviou finalmente os olhos de Kero e cruzou os braços com o rosto sério.

Syaoran: 'Foi ele que de alguma maneira conseguiu poder para vir para este tempo, não temos como ajudá-lo.'

Sakura (incrédula): 'O quêêê?!'

Shaolin (fitando Li): 'Acha que se eu tentar elevar minha magia, conseguirei voltar?'

Syaoran: 'Provavelmente.'

Shaolin: 'Mas como eu posso fazer isso?'

Syaoran: 'Hei não precisa se desesperar. Olha seu pai deve ter lhe dito que a base para a magia...'

Shaolin: 'É a concentração! É isso ele fala toda hora.'

Syaoran: 'Ele está completamente certo. Você precisa se concentrar senão não consegue controlá-la e desenvolvê-la.'

Shaolin: 'Ele sempre fala isso...  que eu tenho magia, independente de querer ou não e que tenho que desenvolvê-la para controlá-la...'

Syaoran: 'E não fazer droga! Isso! Vejo que seu pai lhe explicou tudo corretamente. Wei sempre me diz isso também.'

            Os dois sorriram timidamente um para o outro. Shaolin pela primeira vez começou a ter esperanças de conseguir voltar para o seu tempo. 

Continua.

**N/A: **

Olá Pessoal! 

Finalmente eu consegui desencalhar a história, então acho que vai rolar de eu atualizar toda a sexta bonitinho como eu fazia sempre, até porque quero fechar esta história de uma vez! Gente este fic está longo demais! Assim não dá! Como vocês têm paciência de agüentar toda semana durante tanto tempo as minhas sandices?

Bem quero agradecer a todos que estão me mandando e-mails e deixando review! E aqueles que estão deixando recadinhos no  blogg de Feiticeiros ou no fórum Mansão da Amizade! Valeu Galerinha!!!

Estou adorando as suposições e idéias que vocês têm me mandado! Divirto-me muito em saber como estou mexendo com a imaginação de vocês! Isso é muito legal! Quero dizer que nos próximos capítulos finalmente vou começar a expor a trama que anda se armando sem que Sakura e Li fiquem sabendo, apesar de que eu já dei uma dica no começo deste capítulo, não é? Aguardem! Ainda virá muito mistério e aventura pela frente!

Quero mandar um super beijo para a** R** (minha revisora, editora, conselheira, amiga, guarda costa, e tudo mais), **Patty** (repórter investigativa do mundo on line sobre animes, mangas e tudo mais do Blogg Cerejeira, além de escritora de Desejo Especial), **Naki-chan** (Muito obrigada pela homenagem linda que fizeste de Feiticeiros no seu fic Stairway to Heaven – Guria má! Termina sempre os capítulos no clímax e me deixa com cólicas de curiosidade a semana inteira!!!!), **Fab Lang** (que vai me fazer uma Guardiã linda e sexy no fic Luz da Escuridão), **Julia Kinomoto Li** (que fez um blog lindo do NAK! n-a-k.weblogger.terra.com.br) e **Thiago** (que sempre faz o meu ego ir parar na estratosfera!).

Agora com vocês mais uma nova super produção dos estúdios Kath Klein:

*** * * O HARÉM DE KATH * * ***

(Musiquinha de Mil e uma noites...)

Capítulo 1: Os eleitos de Kath

Syaoran: 'O que está acontecendo? Isso aqui não é mais um capitulo de Feiticeiros! Cadê o script?'

Touya (parando ao lado dele): 'Eu também não estou entendendo nada. Minha próxima cena seria quando eu encontraria com a Nakuru! O que eu estou fazendo aqui?'

Syaoran (folheando um monte de papel nas mãos): 'Será que eu me confundi? Esta semana acho que saía Dragões Chineses também! Droga a Kath vai ter que me pagar em dobro! Este negócio de ficar fazendo dobradinha para ela, está me sobrecarregando muito.' 

Touya: 'Para de reclamar, projeto de guerreiro! Pelo menos você não ficou com a fama errada. Apenas a Rô viu o meu verdadeiro valor.' 

Eriol: 'Calma... deve haver uma explicação.'

Syaoran: 'Vou lá perguntar para aquele metido do Tao.'

Touya: 'Ele também está aqui?'

Syaoran: 'Infelizmente.'

Eriol: 'Quem é este?'

Touya: 'É do fic que você ainda não apareceu.'

            Os três caminharam até um grupo de rapazes que estavam olhando também assustados para a enorme construção estilo oriental.

Syaoran: 'Tao! Você sabe o que está acontecendo aqui?'

Ren: 'Isso não foi obra do seu anime, não?'

Syaoran: 'Claro que não! Eu nunca vi algo parecido! Vocês sabem como viemos parar aqui?'

Horo-Horo: 'Olha foi algo muito sinistro... estava eu sem fazer nada para variar quando de repente fechei os olhos e parei aqui! Isso deve ser coisa do Hao! Só pode ser dele.'

Hao-sama: 'Ah desta fez não fui eu!'

            Os rapaz deram um pulo para trás.

Horo-Horo (tremendo-se): 'Ha-Ha-Hao...'

Ren (apontando a lança para ele): 'Como você veio parar aqui?'

Hao: 'Eu também não entendi como parei aqui. Provavelmente a pessoa que nos trouxe deve ser muito poderosa.'

Syaoran: 'AH então este é o tal do Hao-sama! Você é igual ao Yoh!'

Horo-Horo: 'Eles são irmão gêmeos.'

Hao: 'Na verdade o Yoh é a minha outra metade.'

Touya: 'Vocês não acham isso meio gay? Este negócio de outra metade... sei lá...'

Horo-Horo: 'Olha só quem falando?'

Touya (pegando ele pelo colarinho): 'O que você está insinuando moleque?'

Horo-Horo: 'Nada, nada não.'

Yoh: 'O Ryu não veio com a gente nem o Chocolove?'

Hao: 'Aqueles dois são uns inúteis mesmo. A pessoa que fez isso deve ter escolhido a dedo os eleitos.'

            Os rapazes passaram os olhos pelo lugar e viram um outro grupo se aproximando deles.

Inuyasha (já partindo para cima do grupo): 'Quem são vocês? Onde está a Kagome?'

Miroki: 'Calma aí, Inuyasha! Não adianta ficar nervoso! Eles parecem que também não sabem o que está acontecendo.' 

Kouga: 'Isso é coisa sua, orelha de cachorro! O que fez para pararmos aqui?'

Inuyasha: 'Eu não fiz nada! (ele fungou um pouco o ar) Mas isso aqui está com um cheiro tão bom... melhor do que o da Kagome! Quem será que fez isso tudo?'

Kouga: 'Será que foi um Youkai?'

Miroki: 'Não parece coisa do Naraku... Estamos na decadência mesmo. Primeiro nos tiram do ar no cartoon sem maiores explicações. Agora nos enviam para este lugar com gente estranha...'

Syaoran: 'Olha quem fala?'

Horo-Horo: 'Olha só Yoh aquele ali tem até orelhas de cachorro!'

Yoh (rindo-se): 'É mesmo! Que bonitinho...'

Falou passando a mão nas orelhinhas do meio-youkai e deixando-o irado. Yoh deu um passo para trás rindo-se.

Ren: 'Fica esperto Yoh, tem alguma coisa estranha aqui.'

Aoshi: 'Com certeza tem e eu quero saber o que é?'

Kenshin: 'Eu estava com a Kaoru e de repente parei aqui... isso realmente foi incrível!'

Amidamaru: 'Hei eu não conheço você de algum lugar?'

Kenshin: 'Você também não me é estranho.' 

Yoh: 'Ele está com roupas de samurai também.'

Amidamaru: 'Batousai?'

Kenshin (coçando a cabeça sem graça): 'Isso foi a um tempo atrás. Eu já deixei de ser um assassino.'

Sanosuki: 'Então vocês se conhecem?'

Amidamaru: 'Há muito tempo atrás. Quando eu era vivo.'

Yoh: 'Isso é muito legal!'

Ren: 'Isso é muito estranho!'

            Um novo grupo apareceu assustando os demais.

Ikki: 'Mas onde eu estou? Será um templo de Atenas?'

Seiya: 'Onde está a Saori?'

            Ela sumiu!!!! Graças a Deus no meu fic esta mosca morta NÃO entra!!! Mas também não vou deixa o Chocolate livre para a Rô! HAHAHAHAHA

Shiryu: 'Olhe aquelas pessoas estranhas... eles talvez possam nos ajudar.'

Hyoga: 'Precisamos ter cuidado. Talvez seja armação de algum inimigo.'

Seiya: 'Relaxa Hyoga, eles não parecem cavaleiros.'

Ikki (olhando para os lados): 'Vocês viram para onde foi parar o Shun?'

Shiryu: 'Acho que ele não foi transportado para cá conosco?'

Seiya: 'Mas que tipo de inimigo é este?'

            Um inimigo que não aceita nenhuma espécie de Goiabinha das trevas!!!! Um trio de rapazes apareceu do nada no meio o grande grupo de heróis. 

Yusuke (coçando a cabeça): 'Hei que lugar é este?'

Hiei (olhando para os lados): 'Isso aqui está parecendo um torneio das trevas.'

Kurama (o mais calmo): 'Acho que não Hiei. Cadê o Kwabara?'

Ai me desculpem... mas o Kwabara é feio de dar dó! Não dá para entrar no meu Harém, né?

Yusuke: 'Ai mas aquele lá é mesmo devagar quase parando! Deve ter ficado para trás. Aposto como ficou babando pela Yukina.'

Heii: 'Eu mato aquele idiota!'

Kurama (olhando para todos): 'Quem são vocês?'

Yoh: 'Somos amigos!'

Ren: 'Está maluco, Yoh? Você nem conhece eles! Os caras surgiram do nada!'

Yusuki: 'Vamo lá galera! O que é que tá pegando aqui?'

Hiei: 'Não estou gostando nada disso.'

Yusuki (estalando os dedos): 'Então vamos descer o sarrafo em todo mundo!'

Voz: 'Atenção todos vocês! Heróis de meia tigela que fazem as meninas como minha adorável e idolatrada mestra babarem!'

Os rapazes olharam para cima da escada onde viram um homem vestido uma longa túnica.

Syaroan: 'Hei Shyrai! O que você está fazendo aí? Eu te matei... por duas vezes!'

Ren: 'Matou por duas vezes e o cara ainda está vivo? Não é a toa que o Clã Tao é muito superior ao clã Li!'

Syaoran (lançando um olhar de fúria para o xamã): 'A Kath que é maluca de ficar ressuscitando ele o tempo todo!'

Shyrai: 'Fui eu e o meu infinito poder que os trouxe para cá!'

Inuyasha: 'Vai dizendo logo o que está acontecendo, bruxo!'

Miroki (segurando o braço do estourado amigo): 'Calma, Inuyasha.'

Inuyasha: 'Como você consegue manter a calma, Miroki?'

Shyrai: 'Olha se não calarem a boca eu vou lançar em vocês um feitiço das trevas e já era todo mundo! Eu estou morrendo de vontade de fazer isso mesmo, então é bom vocês me ouvirem, senão...

Kath (cutucando ele): 'Cala a boca e me apresenta logo, Shyrai. Ou eu vou despedir você de novo!'

Shyrai (voltando-se para mim): 'Kath... eu pedi um emprego de vilão, não de anfitrião ou apresentador.'

Kath: 'Quer ficar desempregado de novo?'

Shyrai (voltando-se para o público): 'Está bem, está bem... (abrindo os braços) Tenho a honra de apresentar para vocês a mais terrível, má, diabólica... Ahhhh!'

            O bruxo sai rolando pela escada quicando nos degraus pois foi empurrando pelas forças do além, claro que não fui eu! Por que eu o empurraria pela escada? 

            Os heróis se aproximam do corpo que estava estronchado no chão.

Kath: 'Olá rapazes! Eu sou a Kath!'

Continua. 

* * *

Na próxima semana nas notas finas de Os Feiticeiros III acompanhem esta emocionante história onde eu sou o máximo...

Shyrai: 'Ainda não me conformo com o meu trabalho.'

Kath: 'Cala a boca, Shyrai!'

Kathbeijocas para todos

**RECADO DA RÔ:**

Ahahah......ahahahah....ai gente, tô sem fôlego, o que uma folguinha n faz com a Kath, acho que vou dar uma palavrinha com o chefinho dela, e pedir pelo menos uma vez na semana p dar um descanso p nossa escritora favorita, assim saem essas pérolas p gente morrer de rir......

Kath, isso ficou ótimo, muito bom mesmo.... quer dizer, fora a parte do Chocolate perguntando da Mosca Morta....

VOTEM EM QUALQUER DAS ALTERNATIVAS CONTRA A BRUXA DE CABELOS LILASES, NO BLOGG CEREJEIRA!

Não poderia perder essa oportunidade.... se bem que ela tá perdendo feio.....hihihihi....ahahahaha......bruxa, fica agarrando o Seiya, e ai, (Rô engolindo em seco de tanta raiva) vai aparecer pelada com ele pelado.....ninguém merece, acho que nessa parte eu fecho os olhos, o duro é que perco ele...aiai.... só de imaginar dá vontade de pegar aqueles cabelos falsos, e aquela cara de pastel dela e esfregar no chão, até ela pedir água, aí eu n daria, e...e.... ah eu nem sei o que eu faria, acho que algumas daquelas torturas do Kuroki viriam bem a calhar agora..... deixa eu parar, tô ficando até vermelha de tanta raiva....

Respirando fundo.....

Eu nem tô lembrada do capítulo p comentar..... ó só o que essa coisa faz comigo..... espera aí.....hum...ah sim, Shaolin vai para o passado... e dá de cara com os pais crianças, acredita que eu já tava comentando coisa do cap 18?....eheheh....me contive bem na hora....

É isso mesmo, podem ficar com inveja, eu já li o cap 18....não, não, não.....não vou contar, nem adianta perguntarem.... nadinha sai daqui, meus lábios estão selados....

Kath, estava sentindo falta de Feiticeiros, não só eu, como todos, mas tenho certeza que quem é seu fã entende que vc é uma garota super ocupada e que na medida do possível sempre tenta colocar os capítulos no ar em tempo, e sem pressa, nós esperamos as suas atualizações, sem pressão, não é mesmo cambada?....eheheheh...

Beijos gente

R


	18. Card Captors

Capítulo 18: Card Captors

Sakura: 'Mas como ele sumiu, Misao?'

            A menina estava parada em frente à senhora Li. Acabara de contar o que tinha acontecido com Shaolin.

Misao: Eu juro que não sei o que aconteceu, senhora Li. Estávamos no templo conversando e quando resolvemos ir embora o Shaolin tocou na árvore pedindo para eu me afastar e de repente... de repente... eu não sei o que aconteceu! Foi como se um buraco negro o engolisse!'

            A menina falava de forma ofegante e rápida apertando a mochila do garoto que ainda tinha abraçada contra o corpo. Sakura ficou calada um tempo sem saber direito o que pensar. Soltou um longo suspiro tentando se controlar, começar a chorar e gritar desesperada pelo filho, não resolveria nada.

Sakura: 'Vamos até o templo.'

            Ela falou puxando a garota para ir junto com ela. As duas caminharam pela rua com passos rápidos até o templo onde entraram e pararam em frente à árvore.

Sakura: 'Foi aqui?'

            Misao respondeu com a cabeça já sentindo os olhos ardendo novamente, tentava ser forte na frente de Sakura, mas estava ficando complicado. Sakura circundou a árvore tentando entender o que poderia ter acontecido com seu menino. Fechou os olhos tocando a árvore e como num flash viu Syaoran menino tentando pegar a sua mão para que também não fosse tragada pela árvore. Isso já havia acontecido com ela antes. Olhou de relance para Misao que continuava fitando aquela árvore pedindo intimamente para que ela devolvesse o seu Shaolin.

Misao: 'Será... será que os espíritos do templo o levaram, senhora Li?'

            Sakura tentou sorrir para tranqüilizar a garota, mas ela mesma estava com o seu coração de mãe desesperado.

Sakura: 'Ele vai voltar, Misao. Shaolin vai voltar...'

Misao (sussurrando): 'Que Buda a ouça senhora...'

Sakura: 'Ele me ouvirá.'

            As duas ficaram se fitando em silêncio, até Misao enxugar as lágrimas com força.

Misao: 'Shaolin sempre diz que para tudo se tem um jeito! Ele vai dar um jeito nisto. Ele vai voltar, não importa para onde ele foi e eu... eu vou ficar esperando por ele.'  

            Sakura arregalou os olhos de leve fitando a garota que estava a sua frente com os olhos molhados. "Eu vou ficar lhe esperando, Syaoran!! Não importa quanto tempo você demore, eu vou ficar esperando." Sakura levou as duas mãos à cabeça fechando os olhos e curvando o corpo levemente para frente. Sua cabeça parecia que zunia. "Porque... porque você é a pessoa mais importante para mim! Eu te amo!" Ela não agüentou caiu de joelhos no chão. 

Misao (aproximando-se dela): 'Senhora Li? O que foi, senhora Li?'

            Sakura não conseguia responder. De quem era aquela voz infantil que invadia a sua cabeça? 

Sakura (abrindo os olhos e olhando para o gramado): 'É minha... é a minha voz.'

Misao (ajoelhando a frente dela): 'A senhora está bem?'

            Sakura levantou os olhos fitando a menina.

Sakura: 'Eu vou ficar bem e vou ficar aqui com você, esperando Shaolin.'

            A menina abriu um imenso sorriso contagiando a jovem.

Misao: 'Ele vai voltar.'

Sakura: 'Vai.'

* * *

            Touya olhou para o entardecer pela janela do seu escritório. Estava fazendo a contabilidade da loja de eletrônica que tinha com Yukito. Com o aumento da loja, aumentou as tarefas e agora lá estava ele em pleno domingo, tentando finalizar o balanço do mês. Suspirou de forma pesada. Sentia que alguma coisa não estava certa. Alguma coisa tinha acontecido e como sempre sua irmã não teve a consideração de lhe avisar. Assim, com certeza não chegaria aos 50 com vida. 

Touya: 'Já estou com 43 para os 50 é um pulo.'

            Sorriu de lado esticando-se para relaxar os músculos das costas devido às horas sentado em frente ao computador. Uma voz infantil chamou sua atenção na rua. Abaixou os olhos e viu uma jovem mãe com dois meninos que corriam pela rua brincando.

Mulher: 'Yui para de correr! Olha a rua, meu filho! Masao! Masao, meu amor para de correr atrás do seu irmão!'

            Touya sorriu de lado apreciando os dois meninos quase enlouquecendo a mãe. Eles afastaram-se seguindo para sua casa, deixando-o... sozinho. Virou-se para o escritório e cravou os olhos num dos porta-retratos que tinha na estante. Ali estava Sakura e Syaoran com Shaolin na sua garupa. Os três rindo e felizes. Eles eram uma família. Touya estreitou os olhos no rosto orgulhoso de Syaoran com o filho. Shaolin era a sua continuação. Naquele momento ele descobriu algo que nunca poderia crer na sua vida, sentiu inveja do moleque.  

            Sakura já era uma mulher crescida, não precisava que a protegessem, até porque, ela tinha um projeto de guerreiro para fazer isso. Ele devia se preocupar com a sua vida desde o casamento de sua irmã, mas continuava a tratá-la como se tivesse 5 anos de idade. E ele sabia porque a tratava assim. Porque ele não tinha ninguém mais para cuidar.

Touya: 'Deve ser maravilhoso ter filhos, ter uma família.'

            Mas ele tinha! Ou não tinha? Yukito era a sua família. Ou não? Levou as mãos ao rosto apertando as têmporas que estavam doloridas. Yukito entrou nesta hora.

Yukito: 'Está tudo bem, Touya?'

            O homem arregalou os olhos de leve abaixando o braço e encarando o guardião. Ele amava Yukito, mas será que por ele estava disposto a abrir mão de ter sua família? Seria realmente amor? Se fosse, por que estava tendo aquelas dúvidas a esta altura da vida? Será que o motivo era por já estar velho e com medo de morrer? Ywe era imortal. Ele nunca morreria. Agora ele, um dia, iria perecer e os Kinomotos deixariam de existir. Shaolin era Shaolin Li, não Shaolin Kinomoto. E mesmo que fosse, Shaolin não era seu filho era filho de Syaoran.

Touya (desviando os olhos de Yukito): 'Estou bem.'

            Era mentira, era uma enorme mentira, mas não queria magoar Yuki. Ele não tinha culpa dos seus sentimentos. Ele tinha feito uma escolha há anos atrás e agora não tinha volta, ou tinha? Seria justo com Yuki isso? 

            Touya caminhou até porta.

Touya: 'Eu vou dar uma volta. Estou meio entediado de ficar o dia inteiro preso num computador.'

Yukito (sorrindo): 'É uma ótima idéia. Eu vou contigo!'

Touya: 'Não.'

            Tinha saído antes que ele percebesse. Não era para ter saído de forma tão rápida e enérgica daquela maneira.

Yukito (franzindo a testa): 'Não?'

Touya (soltou um longo suspiro): 'Eu queria dar uma volta sozinho, Yuki. Não serei boa companhia.'

            Yukito continuou olhando para ele com o rosto sério. Touya engoliu em seco, era claro que ele tinha percebido que havia alguma coisa errada e que era com ele. Mas não tinha como disfarçar tão bem. Yukito o conhecia há tanto tempo.

Yukito: 'Está bem. Eu fecho a loja, mas não se atrase para o jantar.'

Touya: 'Claro.'

            Ele respondeu quase que automaticamente antes de sair pela porta. Sentiu-se aliviado em não estar mais a frente de Yuki, mais um pouco e acabava contando o motivo de seus mau-humores quase freqüentes ultimamente. Fora do prédio que abrigava sua enorme loja de eletrônicos, sentiu-se livre. Só não sabia se sentia-se livre do trabalho ou de seu companheiro. Achou melhor não pensar nisso, queria acreditar que era apenas e unicamente do trabalho. Estava estressado. A loja havia crescido demais e assim como os lucros aumentaram, o trabalho também havia aumentado e muito. 

            Caminhou devagar pelas ruas tranqüilas de Tomoeda. A primavera era linda na sua cidade. As árvores de cerejeira estavam floridas e suas flores enfeitavam o ar naturalmente. Levantou os olhos observando-as voarem de forma singela levadas pelo vento. Quando deu por si estava em frente a Seijou High. Parou observando sua velha escola. Havia alguns alunos que jogavam basquete na quadra aproveitando o final de domingo. Caminhou observando os dois times e sentindo falta daquilo. Ele era um dos melhores esportistas na escola assim como Yukito e Nakuru... Nakuru. Como estaria ela? Sakura havia lhe contado que Eriol e sua família estavam em Tomoeda, será que a louquinha também tinha voltado? 

Ele ainda não tinha contado à irmã que havia conseguido recobrar parte da sua memória. Talvez pela convivência com Yukito ele de alguma forma tinha quebrado o feitiço que o fez esquecer de tudo. 

Sakura e Li ainda não haviam conseguido fazer isso porque no fundo não queriam. Ele rezava todos os dias para que o dia que isso acontecesse não interferisse na vida de sua irmã e do marido. Não que ele gostasse daquele projeto de guerreiro, mas agora ele era marido dela. Era como seu irmão agora. 

Touya: 'Por Buda! O que está acontecendo comigo hoje? Até pensar que aquele moleque é como o meu irmão eu estou pensando! Acho que eu mesmo vou me internar numa clínica.'

            Sem querer sorriu lembrando-se da espevitada garota que vivia agarrada ao seu pescoço na época de segundo grau. Estava enlouquecendo ou realmente estava pensando em Nakuru? 

Touya (balançando a cabeça): 'Acho que estou ficando maluco, ou pior, caduco!'

            Soltou uma risada com seus próprios pensamentos. Foi quando levou um susto enorme com a bola de basquete que bateu com força na cerca. Deu um pulo para trás com os olhos arregalados observando a bola quicando perto dele.

Voz (feminina): 'Ai não sei porque EU é que tenho que pegar a bola! Eu não sou gandula, não?'

Voz (outra): 'Não reclama novata!'

            A jovem caminhou até a bola a pegando. Touya observou-a com curiosidade, achando que já conhecia aquela garota. Os cabelos longos castanhos presos parcialmente, com uma trancinha do lado direito, era realmente muito familiar. Ela levantou-se e olhou para frente foi quando ficaram se encarando. A jovem abriu a boca soltando um 'Oh!' silencioso ao fitar o homem por trás da cerca da escola. Touya sentiu um arrepio na nuca ao fitar a garota a sua frente. Será que era ela? Deu um passo a frente levantando as mãos e segurando a grade que os separava.

Touya: 'Nakuru?'

            Sentiu-se um idiota. Era claro que não era Nakuru! Aquela garota era jovem, viva, deveria ter 18 anos no máximo, claro que não era a sua Nakuru. Sua? De onde ele tirou este sua? A Nakuru era de Eriol, ou melhor, de Clow, segundo se lembrava.

            A jovem piscou algumas vezes em silêncio, até que soltou a bola e caminhou até ele segurando a grade também e o fitando de perto. Era ele? Sim, era ele! Como ela havia sonhado em reencontrá-lo. Imaginava que ele estivesse mais velho, com cabelos brancos, rugas... estas coisas, mas não! Ali estava ele. Lindo como ela se lembrava desde a última vez que eles se viram no casamento de Sakura. Depois prometeu a si mesma que o evitaria. Que não o veria nem a pau, mas não é que a vida realmente é muito estranha? Ali estava, a sua frente, a pessoa a qual ela sempre havia fugido. Podia não ser humana, mas seu mestre resolveu lhe dar um coração humano. Um coração que só havia feito-a sofrer desde que aquele moreno entrou nele e não quis mais sair.

Nakuru: 'Touya?'

            O homem deu um passo para trás olhando transtornado para a figura jovial de Nakuru. A pele clara, os olhos brilhantes, os cabelos esvoaçantes, o corpo... perfeito. Balançou a cabeça com força achando que estava a frente de uma miragem. Seria magia? Virou-se caminhando pela calçada e afastando-se dela.

            Nakuru encostou o rosto na cerca observando o homem se afastar rapidamente. Piscou os olhos não entendendo o que tinha acontecido.

Menina: 'Hei novata! Você que resolveu entrar no jogo, vai continuar ou não?'

            Nakuru voltou-se para suas novas amigas com um sorriso enorme.

Nakuru: 'Claro que vou!'

Menina: 'Pensamos que tinha amarelado.'

Nakuru (com um rosto malvado): 'Você realmente ainda não conhece Akizuki Nakuru!'

* * *

            Shaolin caminhava ao lado de Li, Sakura e Tomoyo pelas ruas de Tomoeda.

Sakura: 'Tao!'

            A menina gritou de repente assustando o rapaz, Tao não era definitivamente um bom nome.

Shaolin (sem parar de caminhar): 'Sim?'

            Syaoran apenas mexeu os olhos observando o novo garoto e Sakura conversando.

Sakura: 'Você pode nos contar como é o futuro?'

Tomoyo (entusiasmando-se): 'Sim! Conte-nos apenas um pouquinho...'

Kero: 'Nada disso, Sakura! É muito perigoso saber sobre o futuro.'

Sakura (desanimada): 'Você está um desmancha prazeres, Kero.'

Tomoyo: 'Mas o que vai mudar ele falar um pouquinho só?'

Kero: 'Muita coisa! Imagina se ele está de alguma maneira relacionado ao futuro de vocês?'

Sakura (abrindo um imenso sorriso): 'Seria maravilhoso!!!'

            Shaolin sorriu para ela vermelho, porém seus olhos foram até Li que continuava a caminhar em silêncio e sério. O garoto franziu a testa olhando para o pai. Ele era extremamente rude com sua mãe. Será que só mais tarde eles se veriam apaixonados? Soltou uma risadinha lembrando-se das inúmeras vezes que flagrou os pais se beijando de forma apaixonada. 

Syaoran: 'Está me olhando com esta cara de bobo por quê?'

Shaolin (levantando as mãos a frente balançando-as): 'Nada não.'

Syaoran: 'Você é muito tonto.'

Sakura: 'Para de ser rude com o Tao! Hei Tao fale um pouco dos seus pais! Eles são feiticeiros também?'

            Shaolin fitou a menina por alguns instantes depois fitou Syaoran que mantinha-se com os braços cruzados sério.

Kero: 'Sakura eu já falei que...'

Tomoyo: 'Ah Kero isso não tem nem como interferir com a vida da gente.  Nós só queremos saber sobre os pais do Tao.'

            Kero mostrou-se indeciso por alguns instantes que as duas curiosas meninas aproveitaram muito bem.

Sakura: 'E aí, seus pais são feiticeiros?'

            Shaolin deu um longo suspiro fitando a menina e sorriu de leve.

Shaolin: 'Sim. A minha mãe é uma feiticeira muito poderosa e o meu pai também é.'

Tomoyo (com os olhinhos brilhando): 'Um casal fofo de feiticeiros!'

Sakura: 'E eles podem usar magia normalmente? No futuro nós não precisamos esconder as coisas?'

Shaolin (olhando em volta): 'Olha o futuro não é muito diferente do que é hoje.'

Tomoyo (com a voz decepcionada): 'Não?'

Shaolin: 'Não. Ainda não chegamos a Marte e não temos carros que voam. Até o Rei Pingüim continua no mesmo lugar.'

Tomoyo: 'Que decepcionante.'

Syaoran: 'Vocês são umas bobas. Nosso problema é pegar esta carta Clow que está fazendo confusão na cidade.'

Sakura (com pose de séria): 'Ah é isso mesmo! Precisamos pegá-la. Mas... mas Kero, você já descobriu que carta é?'

            O bichinho cruzou os braço com o rosto pensativo.

Syaoran: 'É claro que ele não sabe.'

Sakura: 'Ele está pensando.'

Syaoran: 'Ah chega! Eu vou procurar a carta sozinho. Vocês me atrapalham.'

            O garoto apressou o passo afastando-se do grupo.

Sakura: 'Hei... Li... espera a gente.'

            A menina parou de caminhar observando o vulto do garoto se afastando. Shaolin parou ao lado da mãe e não gostou do rosto triste dela.

Tomoyo: 'Não fica assim, Sakura. O Li gosta de trabalhar sozinho.'

Sakura: 'Mas eu pensei que fôssemos amigos.'

Kero: 'Aquele ali não é amigo de ninguém! Sakura, ele só está aqui para pegar as cartas de você. Ele não passa de um moleque interesseiro e cretino.'

Sakura (com a voz triste): 'Eu sei que não é verdade.'

Shaolin: 'Claro que não é verdade. Esperem, eu vou falar com ele.'

            Sakura arregalou os olhos observando o menino do futuro afastando-se correndo atrás de Syaoran.

Tomoyo: 'Ele é um menino muito bonzinho, não acha Sakura?'

Sakura (concordando com a cabeça): 'Sim, o Tao é um menino muito legal.'

Kero: 'Mas tem cara de moleque.'

            As meninas riram do comentário do amiguinho.

            Shaolin correu observando a velha Tomoeda à noite. Sua mãe era tão super protetora que nunca permitiu que ele saísse para a rua à noite. De repente o garoto parou de correr.

Shaolin (sorrindo de lado): 'Ora ora... o que a senhora Li está fazendo então a esta hora na rua?'

            O sorriso transformou-se numa gargalhada gostosa. Finalmente tinha um argumento muito bom contra a mãe assim que voltasse para o seu tempo. Alguma coisa o fez olhar para o lado direito, ele não sabia o que sentia, mas era algo definitivamente mágico. Era como se sentisse a presença de alguma coisa, pois era diferente do que ele sentia quando se concentrava na presença de uma pessoa. Caminhou devagar entrando no parque escuro. Alguma coisa passou por trás dele fazendo o garoto se assustar. Passou os olhos pelas árvores que balançavam devagar por causa do vento. Novamente sentiu alguma coisa passar pelas suas costas, virou-se estreitando os olhos. Mas que droga, aquilo estava começando a lhe tirar do sério.

Shaolin: 'Não sei o que é você, mas é bom aparecer de uma vez.'

            Ele falou com o tom baixo enquanto apenas seus olhos se mexiam olhando para os lados. Seu pai havia lhe ensinado que concentração era tudo. Fechou os olhos tentando perceber a presença do que quer que fosse.

_Syaoran__: 'Se não se concentrar, não irá perceber as coisas a sua volta, Shaolin.'_

_Shaolin__ (emburrado): 'A gente só consegue se concentrar se tiver alguma coisa para pensar. Como posso me concentrar em alguma coisa que eu não sei o que é?'_

_            Li estendeu o braço e deu um cascudo na cabeça do filho como castigo pela resposta atravessada. O menino reclamou._

Syaoran: 'Você está se concentrando justamente para tentar descobrir o que quer. Tente novamente.'

_            Shaolin adoraria dizer qualquer coisa para deixar o pai satisfeito e o liberar daquele treino idiota. Fechou os olhos novamente e tentou esvaziar a mente... novamente. Que coisa idiota era aquilo de esvaziar a mente. Como ele podia esvaziar a mente? Será que o pai nunca ouviu falar do velho ditado: Penso, logo existo? _

_Syaoran__: 'Se continuar a pensar besteiras não vai conseguir nunca.'_

_            Shaolin trincou os dentes. Respirou fundo e tentou novamente. Logo os barulhos foram desaparecendo e um silêncio sepulcral invadiu sua mente. Aos poucos conseguiu sentir a aura do pai que estava ao seu lado. O coração começou a bater de forma acelerada. Levou uma das mãos ao peito e franziu a testa, a presença do seu pai era... ruim. Abriu os olhos e virou-se para o lado encarando o pai com os olhos assustados. Pela primeira vez na vida sentia medo do seu próprio pai. Controlou-se para não dar um passo para trás. _

_            Syaoran sorriu satisfeito e abaixou até ficar com o rosto a frente do filho._

_Syaoran__: 'Minha presença não é tão boa, não é?'_

_            O menino engoliu em seco sem saber o que responder._

_Syaoran__: 'Não se concentre na minha presença, mas na da sua mãe que ainda está dormindo. (ele abriu um sorriso) Aí sim você saberá o que é encontrar um anjo.'_

Concentração era tudo e ele ia conseguir. Virou-se de repente com uma das mãos a frente e pegou o braço de uma jovem vestida de forma excêntrica e como os cabelos longos lisos presos num estranho penteado. Shaolin arregalou os olhos vendo a figura pálida a sua frente.

Shaolin: 'O que é você?'

            A jovem tinha o rosto tão assustado quando o do menino.

Voz: 'Eu sabia que você era estranho demais, Tao.'

            Shaolin e a jovem viraram-se para o lugar de onde vinha a voz. Syaoran apareceu encostado numa das árvores com os braços cruzados. Shaolin largou a jovem que voltou a correr e passar por entre as árvores como um fantasma. 

Syaoran (correndo até Shaolin): 'Está louco? Por que a soltou?'

Shaolin: 'Porque eu quis. Ela não gosta de ser tocada.'

            Li parou a frente dele com o rosto raivoso.

Syaoran: 'Eu não sei como você conseguiu pegar a carta, mas não foi certo você tê-la soltado.'

Shaolin: 'Não foi certo você deixar a ma... a Sakura e a Tomoyo sozinhas.'

Syaoran: 'O que acontece com aquelas garotas não me interessa. Eu estou aqui para pegar as cartas para o meu clã.'

            Shaolin franziu a testa começando a sentir-se tentado a dar um soco na cara de Li.

Shaolin: 'Você parece um idiota.'

Syaoran: 'E você é tonto como aquela idiota da Kinomoto.'

Shaolin: 'Não fala assim dela!'

Syaoran (sorrindo ironicamente): 'E quem você pensa que é para me dar ordens garoto?'

Shaolin: 'Você definitivamente não pode ser ele. É idiota demais!'

Syoaran (dando um passo a frente e encarando o garoto): 'Eu não sei quem é você, mas não gostei nem um pouco de como anda olhando a Sakura.'        Ciúmes! Esta era muito boa, seu pai estava com ciúmes dele com a mãe! Realmente ele pensou que tivesse acontecido de tudo na sua vida desde que descobriu que tinha magia, agora seu pai estar tendo uma crise de ciúmes dele com a mãe era surreal demais. Não pôde resistir em abrir um sorriso, o que Li levou para o lado do deboche. Quando viu por si, Shaolin estava caído no chão com o rosto ardendo por causa de um soco do pai. Mesmo assim não conseguia deixar de achar engraçada a situação.

Syaoran: 'Você é mesmo um tonto! Não vai reagir, não?'

            Shaolin levantou-se encarando pai. Nunca pensou em levantar a mão para Li, mas agora os dois eram da mesma idade, era como brigar com um amiguinho, não?

Shaolin: 'Está com ciúmes de mim com a Sakura?'

Syaoran (vermelho): 'Para de ser idiota! É claro que eu não tenho ciúmes daquela tonta. Ela é idiota demais! Mas eu sei que você (disse apontando para ele) não é normal! Sua presença é forte demais para ser um humano qualquer.'

Shaolin: 'Claro que eu não sou um humano qualquer, eu vim do futuro.'

            Li franziu a testa, a explicação do menino era convincente. Mas, mesmo ele sendo do passado, sua presença de alguma forma o deixava perturbado. 

Shaolin: 'Eu não sei porque você a trata tão mal se está na cara que você gosta dela.'

Syaoran (levantando uma sobrancelha): 'Gosto de quem?'

Shaolin (cerrando os olhos nele): 'Da Sakura.'

Syaoran: 'Eu NÃO gosto daquela tonta!'

Shaolin (afastando-se): 'Ah fala sério! Está querendo enganar a quem?'

Syaoran (indo atrás dele): 'Ela é tonta demais! Acha que o mundo é cor de rosa, cheio de ursinhos de pelúcia, sapatinhos de cristal! Esta garota não tem o pé no chão!'

Shaolin (virando-se para ele): 'Será que não é justamente por isso que você gosta dela? Por ela ser desta maneira que você tanto diz repudiar mas que você acha uma gracinha?'

Sayoran (parando de caminhar): 'Uma gracinha? Hei moleque de quem você pensa que está falando?'

            Shaolin sorriu para ele, deixando Li novamente vermelho. Foi quando sentiram novamente a presença da carta. Os dois viraram-se rapidamente para a direita vendo o vulto correndo por entre as árvores do parque.

Syaoran: 'Vamos! Ela foi por ali!'

            Shaolin acompanhou o pai correndo e vendo-o materializar sua espada. Era menor do que a que ele conhecia. Talvez por ser um instrumento mágico ela aumentava de tamanho conforme o desenvolvimento do feiticeiro. Deram uma boa corrida até literalmente se chocarem com Sakura e Tomoyo que vinham na direção contrária. Li caiu sobre Sakura enquanto Shaolin por cima de Tomoyo. Os quatro ficaram no chão tontos. Shaolin levantou-se e estendeu a mão para sua madrinha.

Shaolin: 'Desculpe-me.'

            Tomoyo segurou a mão dele e sorriu ao ser ajudada a levantar-se. A jovem olhou para o rosto do rapaz fixando seus olhos nas duas belas esmeraldas, por alguns segundo sentiu suas bochechas esquentarem. Ele era muito parecido com sua paixão secreta.

            Li estava por cima de Sakura tentando entender como havia se chocado com a Card Captor se estava no encalço da maldita carta Clow. A jovem estava no chão com os olhos fechados enquanto gemia baixinho por causa do forte encontrão com o menino. Ele a olhou de perto sentindo o aroma gostoso que emanava dos cabelos cor de mel de Sakura. A pele era clarinha e deveria ser tão suave. Sem querer levantou uma das mãos e tocou a bochecha rosada sentido a pele sedosa na ponta do seu dedo.

            Tomoyo ia dar um passo a frente para chamar a amiga, porém Shaolin estendeu o braço e fez um sinal negativo com a cabeça pedindo para ela se manter afastada dos dois. A garota não entendeu nada de início, mas abriu um sorriso satisfeito logo depois.

            Sakura abriu os olhos e encontrou os olhos castanhos de Li bem perto dela. Sentiu o toque leve do garoto no seu rosto e as bochechas coraram pela aproximação. Não só pela aproximação de quem considerava um amigo apesar dele sempre dizer o contrário, mas pela maneira suave e terna com que ele a olhava.

            Kero chegou resmungando por não terem o esperado, e ver o moleque encrenqueiro e sua protegida naquela posição fez com que sua ira de guardião enlouquecesse. 

Kero: 'O QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ FAZENDO COM A SAKURA?!'

            Li pulou para trás levantando-se e nem ao menos estendendo a mão para ajudar a garota. O coração do menino parecia querer saltar pela boca. Shaolin fez uma cara de desânimo.

Shaolin: 'Esta bola de pêlo tinha que estragar tudo.'

            Tomoyo arregalou os olhos de leve com a declaração do jovem. Virou-se para ele já começando a desconfiar de quem realmente ele era. Voltou a observar Sakura que tentava acalmar Kero enquanto Li estava de braços cruzados respondendo ironicamente todos os xingamentos do guardião do sol.

Tomoyo: 'Quem realmente é você Tao?'

Shaolin (virando-se para ela): 'Sou do futuro.'

Tomoyo: 'Do Futuro de Sakura e Li?'

            Shaolin abriu um sorriso. Sua mãe sempre lhe disse que sua madrinha era uma pessoa muito perceptiva e realmente agora conseguia comprovar isso. Pensou novamente em Marie e em como aquela garota conseguiu lhe tirar do sério em apenas poucas horas que conviveu com ela. Onde já se viu falar que o cavaleiro de ouro de gêmeos era o principal dos Cavaleiros do Zodíaco? Aquela garota conseguia distorcer tudo que ele falava. Marie era muito parecida com Tomoyo.

Shaolin: 'Isso depende.'

            A jovem arregalou os olhos e começou a rir como uma boba. Deus, será que ela estava em frente ao filho de sua querida amiga? Ou seria algum parente mais distante, como um neto, ou bisneto, ou tataraneto?! Não importa! Estava sentindo-se infinitamente feliz.

            A carta novamente se manifestou deixando os três feiticeiros em alerta.

Syaoran: 'Mas que droga de carta é essa? Parece um fantasma.'

Sakura (tremendo-se toda): 'Fan-fantasma?'

Kero (parando de ofender Li): 'Ela realmente é muito estranha. Atravessa as árvores e as coisas sólidas sem grandes problemas.'

Syaoran: 'Você não sabe que carta é? Que tipo de guardião do lacre é você?'

Tomoyo: 'Tente se lembrar, Kero! Como eles vão poder pegá-la sem saber que carta é?'

Shaolin (aproximando-se do grupo): 'Ela só atravessa objetos fixos. Ela não consegue atravessar pessoas...'

Syaoran: 'Isso! Precisamos cercá-la e então a lacraremos!'

Sakura: 'Mas ela é muito rápida.'

Syaoran: 'Use a carta corrida em você.'

            A menina nem teve como responder pois Li já corria na direção da carta. Shaolin foi com ele, mas afastou-se para tentar cercar a carta. Sakura apertou o báculo em suas mãos e jogou a carta para cima.

Sakura: 'Corrida!'

            Com o poder de Corrida foi de encontro aos garotos para fazer uma armadilha para a carta fujona. Tomoyo sacou sua câmera mal contendo o entusiasmo de filmar mais uma grande captura.

            A carta era esperta, conseguia desviar rapidamente dos feiticeiros fugindo de uma armadilha. Li pulava de árvore em árvore tentando ser mais rápido e tentar impedir que ela continuasse a avançar cada vez mais para dentro do parque. 

Syaoran: 'Deus do Trovão, vinde a mim!'

            Ele tentou fazer uma barreira com o trovão para impedir o avanço da carta, porém foi inútil, ela a atravessou sem problemas. Sakura com corrida conseguiu alcançá-la porém quando tentou agarrá-la a carta se desvencilhou fugindo novamente. Shaolin deu um salto enorme passando por cima da carta e deixando tanto Sakura quanto Li de boca aberta, parando em frente a ela para pegá-la novamente, mas não obteve muito sucesso. Acabou abraçando o nada e caiu de cara no chão.

Syaoran (parando ofegando ao lado do menino): 'Como conseguiu dar aquele salto?'

Shaolin (sorrindo de leve enquanto levantava): 'Mágica. Vamos lá! Temos que pegá-la!'

            Li sorriu de lado observando o rapaz voltando à caçada, até que estava sendo divertido apesar de um pouco frustrante. Quando teve uma idéia, correu até Sakura e Shaolin que estavam no encalço da carta.

Syaoran: 'Sakura, use a alada e voe tentando ultrapassá-la sem que ela perceba. Tao, tente ir para a direita mas não se afaste muito da presença da carta para não perdê-la. Eu vou pela esquerda e a gente tenta cercá-la. Individualmente não vamos conseguir nada.'

Sakura: 'Certo! Alada!'

            Shaolin arregalou os olhos vendo a mãe montar no báculo e voar para cima! Nossa, e depois ela ficava com medo de que ele caísse de cima da varanda. Aquilo ali sim que era perigoso. 

Syaoran: 'Acha que dá conta, Tao?'

Shaolin: 'Claro! Encontro você daqui a pouco!'

            Gritou já correndo inclinado para a direita e afastando-se de Li, aos poucos começava a sentir que corria mais rápido e não se cansava, olhou para baixo e observou um par de asas pequeninas em cada lado de seus pés. O menino soltou uma expressão alegre divertindo-se ao descobrir e usar este seu novo poder! Então quando ele quisesse era rápido daquela maneira? Seu pai disse que ele poderia ter o poder de todas as cartas Clow dentro dele, mas elas só se revelariam quando ele precisasse delas e tivesse nível de magia para invocá-las. "timo, ele já estava conseguindo usar duas cartas sem problemas: Salto e agora corrida. Pulou até um galho de árvore para poder ter uma visão privilegiada e assim observou a carta correndo, Sakura voando com o báculo acima dela e Li correndo como um verdadeiro felino pela floresta aproximando-se cada vez mais da fujona. Sorriu satisfeito pensando que magia podia ser bem divertido. Pulou dando uma cambalhota no ar e pousou no chão como um gato. Voltou a correr aproximando-se cada vez mais do objetivo do grupo de feiticeiros.

            Sakura pousou em frente a carta e a encarou com o rosto sério. A Carta tentou ir pela esquerda, mas encontrou Li empunhando sua espada com dois talismãs na mão. Foi para a direita e Shaolin acabou de chegar pulando a sua frente. Assustada como um animalzinho encurralado ela tentou fugir, mas os três aproximaram-se dela a cercando mais.

Sakura: 'Quem é você?'

            A menina perguntou sabendo que enquanto não descobrisse a identidade da carta não poderia lacrá-la. Syaoran e Shaolin entreolharam-se tentando descobrir. 

Kero (aparecendo ofegante): 'Eu já sei!'

Syaoran (sem desviar os olhos da carta): 'É bom mesmo saber!'

            A carta olhou para Shaolin assustada. O menino sorriu para ela.

Shaolin: 'Não se preocupe. Tudo vai terminar bem. Não precisa ficar fugindo.'

            A Jovem parou de tentar fugir e sorriu para ele.

Kero: 'É a Através! Eu sabia que era ela!' 

Sakura (levantando o seu báculo): 'Volte a forma humilde que merece! Carta Clow!!!'

            Através ainda fitava Shaolin sorrindo quando uma névoa a rodeou fazendo com que desaparecesse e uma carta se formasse na ponta do báculo de Sakura. A carta voou fazendo os três feiticeiros a pegarem no ar juntos. Os três olharam-se e sorriram.

Shaolin (dando um passo para trás): 'Acho que esta carta será uma boa lembrança para vocês de mim.'

            Sakura e Li entreolharam-se ainda segurando a carta. 

Kero: 'Esta carta é da Sakura! Foi ela que conseguiu pegar primeiro!'

Syaoran (largando a carta): 'Vou deixar que ela fique guardada com você, Kinomoto. No final todas elas serão minhas mesmo.'

            Sakura sorriu sem graça fitando o garoto que guardava a espada nas costas e cruzava os braços.

Kero: 'Você fala muita besteira, Moleque!'

Syaoran: 'E você fala demais.'

            Os dois começaram a discutir como sempre. Tomoyo apareceu ainda com a filmadora no rosto e com um belo sorriso.

Tomoyo: 'Ainda bem que eu cheguei a tempo de filmar o final desta incrível aventura!'

Sakura: 'Ai Tomoyo! Pode parar de filmar agora.'

            A câmara woman desligou a filmadora e fitou a amiga.

Tomoyo: 'Estava maravilhosa como sempre.'

            Shaolin observava a mãe sorrindo sem graça com os elogios da madrinha. Abriu um tímido sorriso a admirando.

Syaoran: 'Acho que agora está na hora de você tentar voltar, não?'

            O menino voltou-se para o pai.

Shaolin: 'Acho que sim. Minha mãe e meu pai devem estar preocupados comigo.'

Syaoran: 'Tenho certeza que sim.'

* * *

_Norte da Inglaterra_

            Um rapaz corria pelo enorme castelo estilo medieval. As paredes eram de pedras e a única iluminação eram algumas chamas mágicas e a luz da lua que entrava pelas grandes janelas. Ele parou em frente a longa escadaria. Olhou para cima e sentiu um leve arrepio, sentia um temor dentro do corpo ao identificar a magia das trevas. Havia se tornado um mago para fazer o bem, mas fora envolvido nas armações de seu mestre e agora custava a aceitar que estava trabalhando para o mau. Tinha que terminar com isso e a única maneira era enfrentando seu tutor. Decidido resolveu começar a subir as escadas para encontrar seu mestre e seus terríveis aliados. 

Voz: 'O que pretende fazer, Gabriel?'

            O rapaz virou-se para trás e viu um dos seus colegas aproximando-se. Tentou disfarçar.

Gabriel: 'Estava querendo falar com o mestre, Takeda. Apenas isso.'

            Takeda aproximou-se do rapaz com o olhar desconfiado.

Takeda: 'Você sabe que meu pai não gosta de ser perturbado quando está com visitas.'

            Gabriel desviou os olhos do amigo enquanto cerrava os punhos.

Gabriel: 'E quem são estas visitas? Você já percebeu a natureza da magia deles?'

Takeda (erguendo uma sobrancelha): 'Por acaso está pensando em trair meu pai?'

            A voz de Takeda era baixa, perigosamente baixa e Gabriel não era bobo em não perceber isso. Por hora era melhor adiar seus planos. Custava a admitir isso mas desde que seu mestre o obrigou a matar Charles começava a duvidar de seus princípios bondosos. Seu mestre havia dito que havia unido-se ao mau para combater o mau, mas no entanto a única coisa que eles estavam combatendo era o bem. Resolveu ficar calado a ter que mentir. 

Gabriel: 'Vou para os meus aposentos.'

Takeda (parando a frente do rapaz): 'Soube que Mirena anda freqüentando o seu quarto. Pois saiba que ela é minha futura esposa. Meu pai a escolheu e não gosto de dividir o que é meu.'

            Gabriel sentiu vontade de rir abertamente. Todos os discípulos sabiam que Mirena trocava de parceiro como trocava de roupa. O rapaz empurrou de leve Takeda para sair de seu caminho.

Gabriel: 'Então sugiro que você converse seriamente com sua futura esposa, caro colega. Acho que ela ainda não entendeu o que é viver em castidade antes do casamento.'

            Takeda não agüentou, acumulou energia em sua mão direita e soltou em cima do colega tentando atingir suas costas porém outra energia bateu na dele desviando-a do alvo. Gabriel olhou para trás assustado, apesar de tudo era colega de Takeda e até mês passado, antes de duvidar das intenções de seu mestre, o considerava um amigo. Virou o rosto observando duas figuras femininas aproximaram-se. Uma delas era Mirena, vestida com o seu tradicional quimono entreaberto e revelando mais do que deveria e a outra era Krishna. Fora a segunda que impedira o golpe covarde de Takeda.

Mirena (aproximando-se de Takeda): 'Não acredito que está brigando novamente, Takeda! Sabes muito bem que seu pai, nosso mestre, não gosta de ser perturbado quando está com aquelas visitas.'

Takeda (olhando ainda para Gabriel com raiva): 'Ele está pensando em trair nossa causa, Mirena.'

            A garota soltou uma longa gargalhada, mostrando sua incredulidade.

Mirena: 'Gabriel não é bobo. Ele mostrou sua lealdade matando Charles.'

            Gabriel fechou os olhos e virou o rosto sentindo novamente a culpa consumi-lo. Se tivesse alguma maneira de voltar o tempo, nunca cometeria aquele assassinato.

Krishna (parando ao lado dele): 'Não sinta remorso. Era sua missão.'

            A voz doce da garota não aliviou seus sentimentos. Ele apenas a encarou com os olhos sérios.

Gabriel: 'Acha mesmo que nossa missão é divina como o mestre nos fala?'

            A jovem arregalou os olhos mostrando-se surpresa. 

Krishna: 'Pelos deuses, Gabriel, não me diga que duvida de nosso mestre?'

            Ele não respondeu apenas inclinou o corpo alcançando o ouvido da amiga.

Gabriel: 'Diga-me que você também não tem dúvidas, Krishna?'

            Dizendo isso afastou-se do grupo de jovens, caminhando em direção aos seus aposentos.

Gabriel: 'A próxima vez que tentar me atingir pelas costas, Takeda, certifique-se que eu não sairei vivo, pois será a última coisa que você fará na vida.'

            Krishna levou suas mãos ao peito apertando-as com força enquanto observava Gabriel afastando-se. Seu coração doía e ela não sabia se era pelos seus sentimentos com relação ao jovem mago ou sobre suas dúvidas quanto aos verdadeiros propósitos de seu mestre. Seus olhos castanhos fitaram a escadaria que levava à câmara secreta onde seu mestre conversava com seu misterioso convidado. Sentiu um calafrio percorrer sua espinha. Alguma coisa definitivamente não estava certa.

Continua.

**N/A:**

Saudações Thunder Kaths!!!

Gente foi mal mesmo pela demora na atualização do fic, mas esta semana foi super hiper mega corrida para mim! Tive viagem, festas, bloco de carnaval! Foi uma loucura!!! Mas aí está, com vcs, o capítulo 18 de Feiticeiros!

Alguém aí reconheceu dois destes quatro personagens que apareceram por último? Gabriel e Krishna realmente são novos e logo vocês saberão porque eles apareceram na trama. Apesar de que já está óbvio, Gabriel foi um dos magos que acabaram com parte da aliança e Krishna uma feiticeirinha que está caidinha por ele! Hehehehe Eu adoro romances de qualquer jeito! Hi hi hi  Apesar de que eu não gostei muito do nome do meu novo personagem... mas eu queria o nome de um anjo e não queria usar Raphael, pois me lembro das tartarugas ninjas. Acabou mesmo Gabriel, Rô. Mas ele não tem nada haver com aquele ser idiota que senta ao meu lado todos os dias e fica me enchendo o saco! Ah nem te conto a última que ele me aprontou no baile de carnaval!!! Vc vai se acabar de rir! Só eu mesma para me meter nestas confusões com ele! 

Mas voltando aos outros personagens... E Takeda e Mirena? Vcs lembram deles? Eles já deram o ar de sua maldade em Os Feiticeiros I no capítulo 12 – Os visitantes do futuro. Para quem tem alguma dúvida é bom dar uma lida neste capítulo, logo as coisas irão se encaixar melhor. E quem será O Mestre? Aguardem o próximo capítulo!!!

E não percam o "De frente com Júlia" no blogg NAK! A Julia Kinomoto Li está com altas idéias para este blogg! Ela colocou uma foto linda de Sakura e Li se beijando que me fez até suspirar! Hehehe Vale a pena dar uma passadinha lá! Além de votar na enquête: "Quem é o seu vilão preferido de Feiticeiros?" Nisto eu não opino pois eu gosto de todos! Hehehe Mas me surpreendi como o Shyrai anda fazendo uma boa campanha eleitoral! Hehehe apesar de que ele está com a corda no pescoço!

Falando em Shyrai! Olha gente, devido à folia de carnaval, "O Harém de Kath" não será exibido hoje! Mas na próxima semana ele volta!

Shyrai: Pôxa Kath, agora que eu arranjei um emprego! É ruim, mas pelo menos é um!

Kath: Olha Shyrai, você cale a boca, senão vou liberar o Thiago para ele soltar um daqueles golpes que ele descreveu no fórum Mansão da Amizade em cima de você e aí, já era!

Shyrai (ajoelhando-se): Não! O Thiago quer roubar o meu emprego!!! Vc não pode permitir isso!

Kath: Não quero nem saber! E é verdade, ele lhe colocou no nível subsolo!

Shyrai (chorando): Oh não! Céus! O que será de mim?!

Bem galera do mau é isso! Semana que vem com certeza Feiticeiros será atualizado pois eu consegui convencer o meu chefe a me liberar na quinta e na sexta! OBA!!!! Apesar dos protestos dos meus queridos colegas de trabalho que acham que estagiário é peão de obra e bóia fria, eu consegui transpor estas barreiras. Hehehehe

Ah sim! Tenho que falar do Fórum... Olha estou sempre passando no fórum Mansão da amizade (mansaodaamizade.cjb.net) e respondendo às dúvidas do pessoal! Inclusive coloquei lá um recado sobre o atraso do fic! Se vcs querem sempre se manter atualizados pode passar lá! Além disso o pessoal é bem animado! E não deixem de passar no blog do NAK! (n-a-k.weblogger.terra.com.br) que está fofísssimo!!!!

E não poderia deixar de agradecer ao Murilo pela montagem maravilhosa que ele fez dos meus quatro gatinhos lindos fazendo altas declarações para euzinha! Vou fazer até uma camiseta com aquela estampa! Ficou muito, muito show!!! OBRIGADA!!!!! Para vcs, gurias, morrerem de inveja, vou pedir para a Julia colocar no blog! 

Acho que é só!!!

Kathbeijocas carnavalescos para todos!!!!

_Oh abre alas que eu quero passar_

_Oh abre alas que eu quero passar_

_Eu sou da lira não posso negar_

_Eu sou da lira não posso negar_

_Oh abre alas que eu quero passar_

_Oh abre alas que eu quero passar_

_Rosa de ouro é que vai ganhar_

_Rosa de ouro é que vai ganhar_

(*Kath ainda dançando marchinha de carnaval*)

_Olha a cabeleira do Zez_

_Será que ele _

_Será que ele _

Kath (berrando): BICHA! Ou melhor! Goiabinha!!!

_Será que ele é bossa nova_

_Será que ele é Maom_

_Parece que é transviado_

_Mas isso eu não sei se ele é!_

Kath: Se for o Yukito! ÉÉÉÉ!!!

_Corta o cabelo dele!_

_Corta o cabelo dele!_

Kath: Isso corta aquele cabelo cinza de velho sem graça!!!!

_Você pensa que cachaça é água_

_Cachaça não é água não_

_Cachaça vem do alambique_

_E água vem do ribeirão_

(*Kath já meio torta depois de beber um monte de.... Coca cola light! Hehehe*)

_Pode me faltar tudo na vida_

_Arroz feijão e pão_

_Pode me faltar manteiga_

_E tudo mais não faz falta não_

_Pode me faltar o amor!_

_Há, há, há, há!_

_Isto até acho graça_

_Só não quero que me falte_

_A danada da cachaça!_

(*Kath realmente mega empolgada atrás do bloco*)

_Cidade maravilhosa_

_Cheia de encantos mil_

_Cidade maravilhosa_

_Coração do meu Brasil_

_Cidade maravilhosa_

_Cheia de encantos mil_

_Cidade maravilhosa_

_Coração do meu Brasil_

Foi mal pessoal! Mas eu não resisti! Estou super em clima de carnaval!!!!

_Quem não chora não mama_

_Segura meu bem a chupeta_

_Lugar quente é na cama_

_Ou então no bola preta!!!_

**RECADO DA RÔ:**

Ahahah....caraca, achei que vc tivesse ido sei lá onde pular carnaval....sumiu...pois é, na Quinta eu saí meio amarrada pois sabia que vc ia ligar, e estava louca p ouvir as novidades...ahahaha....mas a gente se fala depois....

Agora que eu conheço o Gabriel, acho que ele tem a maior cara mesmo que apronta todas....tô louca p acrescentar mais esse mico na sua pastinha... é um mico né?.....é gente, sabiam que eu tenho uma pasta aberta "Micos da Kath"?....ahahahah.....logo abro a pasta p todos verem o que a Kath anda aprontando.

Falando no capítulo agora, eu adorei o momento dúvida do Touya, gostei da análise que ele fez da sua vida, senti que vc colocou nisso, uma coisa que comentou comigo na semana passada.....ehehehe....comento depois com vc.

Shaolin e Syaoran juntos foi muito bom, o Shaolin está muito esperto, pegou no ar a transformação que o Li tá passando nesse momento da vida dele. E ver os três trabalhando juntos sem sombra de dúvida foi o ponto alto do capítulo.

Simpatizei de cara com a Krishna e com o Gabriel.

Eu não estou no ritmo de Carnaval, já foi a época que eu saía as 5 noites e as duas matinês....ahahahaha....... mas espero que estejam tendo um excelente feriado......

Beijocas

*Rô*


	19. De Volta para Casa

**Capítulo 19: De volta para casa.**

            Syaoran chegou em casa e estranhou aquele silêncio. Ele sabia que alguma coisa tinha acontecido. Sentiu isso de repente quando estava no meio das compras num mercado no centro de Tomoeda. Tentou não dar importância, mas agora se arrependia por isso. Correu pela casa chamando o filho e a esposa. Por fim parou no meio da sala olhando para ela com cuidado. Talvez eles tivessem apenas saído para um passeio. Passou os olhos pelo relógio e já estava quase na hora da visita a Eriol. Sakura não se atrasaria para um encontro com Tomoyo, não depois de tantos anos sem vê-la.

            Pegou a chave de casa e foi para a rua. Parado em frente a sua casa fechou os olhos e logo encontrou a energia da esposa. Estava perto. Caminhou a passos largos pela calçada até chegar ao templo Tsukimini pensando no que diabos Sakura estava fazendo ali. Não era hora para meditar. Entrou no templo olhando em volta e achando estranho ele estar tão deserto. Onde estavam todos?

            Caminhou rápido até avistar a esposa com Misao ajoelhadas em frente a árvore sagrada do templo.

Sayoran: 'Sakura!'

            Sakura virou-se para ele e levantou-se. Correu até ele, abraçando-o forte.

Syaoran: 'O que aconteceu, minha flor?'

            A voz dele era suave e carinhosa.

Sakura: 'Nosso menino, Syaoran... aconteceu alguma coisa com o nosso Shaolin.'

Syaoran (arregalando os olhos): 'O quê?'

            Ele levantou o rosto e observou Misao parada ao lado da árvore sagrada. Droga! Então aconteceu! Retorno resolveu dar o ar de sua graça. Deveria ter previsto isso, mas não imaginou que o filho tivesse nível de magia para ativar a carta. Cerrou os olhos na árvore e entendeu tudo, assim como aconteceu com Sakura, a árvore foi a principal mediadora para que a magia da carta dentro de Shaolin fosse liberada. Olhou de relance para Sakura não sabendo se contava o que havia se lembrado. Era verdade que muitas coisas do passado dos dois estavam cada vez mais frescas nas lembranças dele. Apertou mais forte a esposa que estava entre seus braços e beijou sua cabeça delicadamente. Infelizmente ele também havia se lembrado de boa parte das lembranças ruins e estas, ele se recusava a falar para a esposa, se ele a perdesse pelo mau que havia feito no seu passado não se perdoaria nunca. Sakura era sua vida agora, na verdade ela sempre foi sua vida e o dia que ela faltasse a ele, ainda mais agora depois de tantos anos juntos, a vida dele deixaria de ter razão.

            Misao apenas observou o casal abraçados à distância, depois voltou-se para o vegetal.

Misao (sussurrando): 'Por favor, devolva-me o Shaolin...'

            A árvore começou a brilhar com mais intensidade assustando a garota. Ela deu uns passos para trás olhando aquele brilho que antes era pálido, tornando-se cada vez mais forte. Syaoran afastou-se de Sakura e fez um gesto com a cabeça para que a esposa observasse o que estava acontecendo.

Sakura: 'Shaolin!'

            Sakura afastou-se do marido e correu até a árvore tocando o tronco.

Sakura: 'Eu quero o meu filho de volta AGORA!'

            Syaoran estava um passo atrás da esposa observando o brilho róseo a envolvendo aos poucos. Logo tornou-se multicolorido. Ele engoliu em seco, sua esposa era um anjo como ele sempre a vira. Baixou os olhos observando suas mãos com o leve tom púrpuro as envolvendo.

Misao (baixinho): 'Senhor Li, o que está acontecendo?'

            Syaoran virou-se para a menina que olhava assustada para tudo. Abaixou-se até ela e segurou-a pelos ombros. 

Syaoran: 'Misao, quero que vá para casa agora. Vamos trazer o Shaolin de volta, não precisa se preocupar.'

Misao (decidida): 'Eu quero ficar.'

Syaoran: 'Acho melhor...'

Misao: 'Não senhor Li. Eu não sei o que está acontecendo, mas eu não me importo desde que eu veja o Shaolin na minha frente bem. Apenas isso importa.'

            O homem deu um leve sorriso e passou o polegar pelo rosto da garota impedindo que uma lágrima escorresse.  Levantou-se logo em seguida.

Syaoran: 'Está certo. Mas afaste-se um pouco. Não queremos que se alguma coisa der errado, você também seja tragada pela árvore.'

Misao (dando um passo para trás): 'Certo.'

* * *

            O grande salão era mal iluminado por chamas mágicas. Dentro dele estava Smith, sentado confortavelmente numa poltrona. Sua posição era de imperador e era assim que sentia-se. Mas ele não estava sozinho outras três figuras estavam com ele. Uma delas era Logan.

Logan: 'Acha que seus discípulos conseguirão acabar com aquele demônio imprestável?'

Smith (sorrindo de lado): 'Não se preocupe, caro caçador. Escalarei meu próprio filho para acabar com o senhor Li.'

Logan: 'Se ele não conseguir...'

Smith (interrompendo-o): 'Ele irá conseguir. Ele e mais dois de meus melhores discípulos ficaram encarregados de acabar com Li.'

Voz (quase um sussurro): 'Acabem com Li e tragam o pilar para mim.'

Logan: 'Não! Sakura é minha! Assim que Li estiver acabado o combinado era que ela ficasse comigo.' 

Voz: 'Você poderá ficar com o corpo dela! Mas eu quero o seu poder. Preciso do poder do pilar corrompido para que possamos finalmente controlar os universos.'

Logan: 'Mas já não basta o poder do pilar do meu universo?'

Voz: 'Não! O poder que aquela mulher tem é muito mais poderoso! O poder do pilar do seu universo não é como o dela.'

Smith: 'Isso porque ela tem o poder das cartas fundidas à sua alma.'

Voz: 'Exatamente. Ela conseguiu juntar o angelical e o demoníaco de forma perfeita dentro da sua alma. E eu quero este poder!'

Smith (arqueando uma sobrancelha): 'Nós! Nós queremos este poder. Lembre-se do nosso trato, Kruel.'

Kruel: 'Eu não esqueci do nosso trato, mas acho que estão moles demais. Daqui a poucos dias conseguirei corromper totalmente o pilar da vida no universo de Logan e assim provocar a confusão de universos, porém isso não será suficiente para dominá-los! Eu quero o poder daquela mulher!'

Smith (levantando-se): 'Eu a trarei até você dentro de quatro dias.'

Kruel: 'É muito tempo!'

Smith (impaciente): 'É o tempo que eu tenho! Acha que é fácil derrotar Li Syaoran? Já tentamos matar aquele imprestável outras vezes. Logan já tentou e falhou miseravelmente, acha que quero arriscar meu pescoço?'

            Logan ficou quieto, mas sentiu o sangue ferver dentro de suas veias, era terrível lembrar que fora derrotado por dois vermes, Li Syaoran e Hiraguizawa Eriol. Se pudesse, se tivesse poder, acabaria com os dois. A terceira pessoa que estava num dos cantos do salão quieta até aquele momento, caminhou em direção a Logan parando ao lado dele. Logo as chamas mágicas puderam iluminar o belo rosto da jovem vestida de negro.

Jovem: 'Pai... o senhor está bem?'

            Logan estendeu um braço e empurrou a garota.

Logan: 'Eu estou ótimo, Lyra! Fique quieta!' 

            Lyra engoliu em seco e afastou-se do pai, voltando ao mesmo lugar onde estava até aquela hora. Ela desviou os olhos de Logan e fitou a sombra de Kruel, sentiu raiva de si e do pai por estar negociando com Feiticeiros como Smith e como aquele demônio. Eles eram caçadores e não negociantes. Mas confiava no pai e se ele havia decidido que a melhor tática era esta, acataria todas as ordens dele.

Kruel: 'Em quatro dias nos reuniremos novamente e eu quero aquela mulher e a cabeça de Li.'

Smith: 'Estarão aqui em quatro dias, Kruel.'

Kruel (antes de desaparecer): 'Assim espero!'

Logan: 'Acho que voltarei ao meu universo para vigiar o pilar. Nos encontraremos então em quatro dias, Smith.'

Smith: 'Sim.'

Logan: 'Vamos, Lyra.'

            Os dois entraram numa fonte de luz desaparecendo logo em seguida, deixando Smith sozinho. O velho mago caminhou devagar pelo aposento pensando em como cumprir o combinado. 

Smith: 'Mandarei Takeda, Ravi e Gabriel para acabar com Li. Eles já estão preparados. Além disso...'

            Smith parou observando a noite por uma das janelas.

Smith: 'Eles ainda não lembram-se de tudo e Li apesar de ter o poder das trevas está no corpo humano, não conseguirá se transformar.'

            O velho sorriu abertamente.

(OBS: Smith é o mago americano que ficava enchendo a cabeça dos outros magos contra Syoaran. Sua primeira aparição no fic foi no capitulo 3 de Feiticeiros II – O círculos de Feiticeiros. O Logan... bem nem vou comentar dele, acho que todo mundo lembra deste guardião de meia tigela, não?)

* * *

Sakura: 'Tem certeza que você vai tentar agora? Não acha melhor tentar amanhã a noite?'

            Shaolin virou-se e fitou o rosto bonito da garota de 10 anos. Sorriu para ela tentando passar confiança no que ia fazer.

Syaoran: 'Acho que o melhor é tentar hoje mesmo. Se ele falou que foi tragado pela árvore sagrada, ela é a chave para ele voltar para o tempo dele.'

Sakura: 'Mas pode ser perigoso. Eu não quero que nada de mau aconteça a você, Tao.'

Shaolin: 'Obrigado, Sakura. Mas eu vou ficar bem.'

Tomoyo (filmando): 'Estou na torcida, Tao!'

Kero (flutuando ao lado de Sakura): 'O que eu não entendo é como você conseguiu fazer isso.'

Syaoran: 'O que quer dizer com isso, bola de pêlo?'

Kero: 'Oras seu moleque...'

Sakura: 'Kero! Isso não é hora!'

            O bichano de um longo suspiro e deixou para lá. Realmente não era hora para discutir alguma coisa com aquele moleque chinês idiota.

Sakura: 'O que você não entende?'

Kero: 'A árvore sagrada sozinha não tem este poder. Ela pode ser usada apenas como um instrumento para a viagem, mas o que faz realmente a viagem pelo tempo é um poder adicionado. Um poder como uma carta Clow.'

Syaoran (fitando Shaolin): 'Você tem esta carta?'

            Shaolin franziu a testa pensando no que responder. Não poderia contar de maneira nenhuma a verdade para seus pais, mesmo que isso fosse o que tivesse mais vontade.

Shaolin: 'Não tenho nenhuma carta como aquela que acabamos de capturar.'

Syaoran: 'Mas pode haver outros tipos de cartas.'

Kero: 'Isso é possível.'

Shaolin: 'Não posso contar mais nada. Lembrem-se que foi o bola... quer dizer o Kero que disse que saber sobre o futuro é perigoso.'

Tomoyo (com a voz manhosa): 'Até você pensa assim, Tao...'

            O grupo estava discutindo quando uma voz feminina chamou a atenção deles.

Voz: 'Quero o meu filho. Agora!'

            Shaolin arregalou os olhos reconhecendo a voz da sua mãe. Era ela quem estava chamando-o.

Shaolin: 'Tenho que ir!'

            A árvore começou a brilhar aos poucos. Primeiro uma luz rósea a envolveu e logo depois uma branca com inúmeros raios multicoloridos fazendo com que um jogo de luzes maravilhoso encantasse as três crianças do passado.

Syaoran: 'Mas que energia forte é esta?'

Sakura (sorrindo): 'Ela é tão... tão boa.'

            No centro do tronco uma bela imagem feminina se formou. Syaoran segurou Sakura pelo braço obrigando a garota a afastar-se um pouco da árvore. Shaolin abriu um imenso sorriso reconhecendo a sua mãe. 

Shaolin (virando-se para as crianças): 'Foi um prazer conhecê-los, mas tenho que ir agora. Minha mãe está me chamando.'

Sakura (apontando para a mulher): 'Aquela é sua mãe?'

Shaolin: 'Sim.'

Sakura (sorrindo para ele): 'Ela é muito bonita.'

Shaolin: 'Adeus!'

Syaoran: 'Adeus e cuide-se garoto.'

            Shaolin parou e virou-se para o menino.

Shaolin: 'Pense naquilo que conversamos, Syaoran.'

            O menino arregalou os olhos de leve e depois sem querer desviou o olhar para a menina que estava ao seu lado. Sentiu o rosto corar.

            Shaolin acenou para todos antes de correr até a árvore e pular em direção a luz. Foi obrigado a fechar os olhos devido à grande luminosidade quando sentiu se chocar com outra pessoa levando os dois ao chão. Logo sentiu ser envolvido pelos braços de sua mãe num abraço carinhoso. Não precisava abrir os olhos, sabia que era ela.

Sakura: 'Que bom que está aqui comigo, Shaolin!'

            Syaoran abriu um enorme sorriso vendo a esposa e o filho caídos na grama do templo abraçados, caminhou até eles mal contendo a alegria. Olhou para a árvore sagrada e viu seu brilho diminuir aos poucos voltando a parecer uma simples e inofensiva árvore do templo.

            Shaolin saiu de cima de Sakura ainda rindo como um bobo por estar de volta. Olhou para a mãe com um imenso carinho, foi ela que o ajudou a voltar, ele sabia disso.

Sakura (pegando o rosto do filho com carinho): 'Você está bem? Machucou-se? Está sentindo alguma coisa?'

Shaolin: 'Sim, não e não! Estou ótimo, mãe! Nunca estive tão bem!'

Syoaran (abaixando-se até tocar um joelho no chão): 'Não vai dar um abraço no seu pai, garoto?'

            Shaolin afastou-se da mãe para abraçar o pai com carinho. 

Syaoran: 'Deu-nos um grande susto, Shaolin. Onde você foi se meter?'

Shaolin: 'Você não acreditaria, papai.'

Syaoran: 'No mundo da magia, pode apostar que eu acreditaria em tudo, Shaolin!'

            Eles afastaram-se levantando. Li estendeu a mão para ajudar a esposa a se erguer.  Shaolin observou os pais e abriu mais o sorriso, se isso fosse possível. Estava feliz por vê-los, foi quando alguma coisa lhe chamou a atenção. Virou-se para trás e fitou dois belos olhos amendoados. 

Shaolin (depois de engolir em seco): 'M-Misao?'

            A menina não falou nada. Largou a mochila que até agora estava entre seus braços e pulou no pescoço do garoto abraçando-o forte enquanto chorava baixinho de alegria.

Misao: 'Tive tanto medo de não poder mais ver você, Shaolin.'

            O menino sorriu abraçando a garota com carinho. 

Shaolin: 'Eu já estou aqui, Misao. Por favor... pare de chorar. Você sabe que não gosto de vê-la assim.'

            Syaoran colocou um braço sobre os ombros da esposa observando as duas crianças. Sorriu vendo o filho são e salvo.

Sakura: 'Que bom que ele está bem.'

Syaoran: 'Você foi incrível, minha flor.'

            Ela virou-se para o esposo sorrindo.

Sakura: 'Eu pensei que não fosse capaz de trazê-lo de volta.'

Syaoran; 'Tem que aprender a confiar mais em você, Sakura. Assim como eu confio.'

            Ela enlaçou a cintura do esposo afundando seu rosto no peito dele.

Sakura: 'Só consegui porque você estava ao meu lado. Não sei o que seria de mim sem você, Syoaran.'

Syaoran (apertando mais forte a esposa entre seus braços): 'Nem eu sei o que seria de mim sem você.'

* * *

            Tomoyo observava a noite por uma das janelas da mansão Hiraguisawa. Soltou um longo suspiro tentando deixar de se preocupar com sua amiga. Sakura e sua família ficaram de chegar às oito da noite e já passava das nove e meia. Ela sabia que a amiga era atrasada, mas Syaoran não seria tão relapso. Tomoyo não precisava ter poderes mágicos para saber que alguma coisa estava errada. Ontem Sakura conseguiu tapeá-la e ser escorregadia nas perguntas que ela fizera sobre os machucados, mas hoje isso não aconteceria. Sakura teria que lhe contar direitinho o que estava acontecendo e se ela finalmente já havia conseguido se lembrar daqueles terríveis momentos de seu passado.

            A mulher de longos cabelos negros fechou os olhos encostando sua cabeça no batente da janela. No final, fora ela que havia lembrado-se de tudo primeiro. Provavelmente pela convivência com Eriol e porque tantas vezes eles se tornaram um apenas. Abraçou-se sentindo os olhos arderem. Era tão difícil pensar sobre aquela "outra vida". Tudo era tão triste e tão dolorido, mas também por outro lado, era tão bom lembrar-se de tudo que viveu. De todas a aventuras como câmara woman de Sakura e Li. 

Tomoyo: 'Sakura e Syaoran.'

            Ela abriu um sorriso tímido. Os dois realmente foram feitos um para o outro. Sofreram, mas também se amaram de forma tão bonita, ou melhor, se amam.

Voz: 'Mamãe?'

            Tomoyo virou-se para trás e viu Marie e Nakuru olhando para ela preocupadas.

Marie: 'Está triste por que a Tia Sakura está demorando? Ela já deve estar chegando! Aposto como o pneu do carro estourou!'

Nakuru: 'Ou o motor parou de funcionar!'

Marie: 'Ou o Kero pode ter escondido as chaves do carro...' 

Nakuru: 'Sim! Provavelmente foi isto que aconteceu! Aquele bicho laranja é muito vingativo! Ele deve ter ficado irado porque eles não o deixaram vir.'

Marie: 'Viu! Não precisa se preocupar! Aposto como logo eles estarão aqui!'

            Tomoyo sorriu para as duas. Marie era ótima para levantar o ânimo de qualquer um, principalmente o dela quando estava um pouco pensativa ou depressiva. 

Marie: 'Será que podemos colocar um som para animar?'

Nakuru: 'Seria uma ótima idéia!'

Marie: 'Sim! Eu consegui convencer o papai de comprar para mim o cd do Evanescence. Aposto como a senhora vai gostar das músicas deles, são muito maneiras!'

Nakuru: 'Tão boas quanto do Linking Park!'

Marie: 'E então o que acha?'

Tomoyo: 'Talvez...'

            Marie e Nakuru entreolharam-se vendo que não conseguiram animar muito Tomoyo. Abaixaram os ombros em sinal de derrota. Estavam prontas para voltar para o quarto da menina quando o telefone tocou. Tomoyo levantou o rosto com um brilho nos olhos. Marie abriu um sorriso e instantaneamente apostou corrida com Nakuru para ver quem chegava primeiro ao aparelho. A menina pulou o sofá enquanto a guardiã deu a volta, porém os passos de Nakuru equivaliam a pelo menos dois da herdeira dos Hiraguisawa. Não se dando por vencida, Marie pulou nas costas da amiga desequilibrando-a e fazendo-a ir ao chão, levantou-se com ar triunfante e estava com o braço esticado para alcançar o estridente aparelhinho quando uma outra mão o alcançou, frustrando a menina que a única coisa que conseguiu fazer foi perder o equilíbrio e cair de cara no chão, próxima à mesinha onde estava o aparelho. 

Eriol: 'Alô.'

Syaoran: 'Hiraguisawa, tivemos um problema com o Shaolin. Acabamos de chegar em casa. Podemos deixar nossa conversa para amanhã?'

Eriol: 'Claro. Sem problemas. Mas está tudo bem com ele?'

Syaoran: 'Sim. Agora está tudo bem. Ele só precisa descansar um pouco.'

Eriol: 'Espero que não tenha sido nada de grave.'

Syaoran: 'Grave foi e quero conversar contigo mais tarde. Amanhã, depois que eu sair do trabalho pego Sakura e Shaolin na escola e vamos direto à sua casa. Está bem assim?'

Eriol: 'Sim. Estaremos esperando vocês amanhã.'

Syaoran: 'Até amanhã.'

Eriol: 'Até.'

            O homem desligou o aparelho e olhou para Marie que ainda estava no chão não acreditando que havia perdido.

Eriol: 'Está tudo bem contigo, Marie?'

            A garota levantou-se sem graça enquanto Nakuru ainda rolava de rir no chão, pela frustração da garota.

Tomoyo: 'O que aconteceu, Eriol? Por que eles não poderão vir?'

Eriol: 'Li irá explicar tudo amanhã.'

Marie: 'Espero que não tenha acontecido nada de grave com o Shaolin. Ele ficou de me mostrar a escola amanhã.'

Nakuru: 'Você é uma interesseira.'

Marie (com pose de A ofendida): 'Eu? Claro que não! Estou apenas preocupada com ele! Só isso!'

Nakuru: 'Então eles virão amanhã?'

Eriol: 'Sim.'

Nakuru (ficando vermelha): 'Hã... o mestre sabe se o Touya também virá?'

            Eriol arqueou uma sobrancelha observando sua guardiã. Marie já soltou uma gargalhada gostosa observando a amiga corar ao falar do tio Touya.

Tomoyo: 'Podemos convidá-lo. O que acha, Eriol?'

Eriol: 'Não sei se será uma boa idéia...'

            Nakuru levantou-se e sorriu sem graça ao receber o olhar sério do seu mestre.

Nakuru: 'Acho que vou servir o jantar. Com sua licença.'

Marie: 'Eu vou lhe ajudar, Nakuru!'

            Eriol observou as duas saírem para a cozinha, mas seus olhos estavam fixos na sua guardiã. Maldita hora que havia colocado nela sentimentos. Ele pensava que Ruby Moon de alguma maneira fosse diferente de Ywe, pois tentou fazê-la mais fria, porém cometeu o mesmo erro. Apesar de tantos anos, Nakuru não conseguira tirar o irmão de Sakura da cabeça. Ele sabia que isso logo daria muitos problemas.

* * *

            Sakura estava sentada na penteadeira escovando os cabelos e prendendo-os numa grossa trança. Assim que ouviu o barulho da porta abrindo, virou-se observando o marido entrar no quarto depois do telefonema para Eriol. Syaoran abriu um tímido sorriso, informando que estava tudo bem e que Eriol havia entendido o bolo que eles deram. Ele caminhou até a beirada da cama e sentou tampando o rosto com as mãos. Agora que tudo tinha acabado é que havia ficado nervoso. Maldita velhice. Nunca fora homem de ficar nervoso, mas não podia negar que quando soube do desaparecimento do filho sentiu um aperto tão grande no peito que pensou que o coração tinha parado de vez.

            Sakura levantou e ajoelhou a sua frente pegando o rosto do marido entre suas mãos.

Sakura: 'Agora tudo passou.'

Syaoran: 'Eu sei... mas também sei que isso é apenas o começo. Você não sente isso também?'

            Sakura franziu a testa olhando desconfiada para ele.

Sakura: 'Lembrou-se de alguma coisa, Syaoran?'

            O homem pegou as mãos da esposa afastando-as de seu rosto e levantou-se da cama em silêncio.

Sakura: 'Anda escondendo-me coisas demais, Syaroan.'

Syaoran (olhando para fora da janela): 'Não me force a contar o que eu lembrei, Sakura.'

            Sakura arregalou os olhos de leve sentindo uma pressão no peito. Engoliu em seco aproximando-se do marido e abraçando-o pelas costas com força.

Sakura: 'Não importa o que tenha acontecido. Eu serei forte para ouvir, Syaoran.'

Syaoran: 'Mas eu não sou forte para contar.' 

            Sakura o abraçou mais forte apoiando sua cabeça nas costas do marido. Syoaran fez um leve carinho nos braços da esposa que estavam envolvendo sua cintura. Eles ficaram em silêncio, apenas abraçados.

Sakura: 'Estaremos sempre juntos, meu amor. Não importa o que tenha acontecido ou o que irá acontecer.'

            Li virou-se para a esposa e acariciou seu rosto com carinho. Abriu um leve sorriso para ela.

Syaoran: 'Você é linda! Não foi à toa que eu recebi duas cantadas, sendo você por apenas um dia.'

            A voz dele era brincalhona e zangada. Sakura olhou desconfiada para ele.

Sakura: 'Está falando do Hojo?'

Syoaran: 'Eu fui obrigado a dar um soco nele.'

Sakura (assustada): 'Syaoran! Estava louco? O que vão pensar de mim no colégio amanhã?'

Syaoran: 'Isso eu não sei, mas que ele vai pensar duas vezes antes de chegar perto de você irá.'

            Ela balançou a cabeça de leve de um lado para o outro sorrindo. Não podia negar que Hojo estava merecendo um soco a algum tempo pelas investidas incessantes e constrangedoras. Foi o melhor, pelo menos um soco dela, doía menos que um soco de Li.

Syaoran (abraçando a esposa): 'Sabe, depois desta experiência traumatizando que foi ser Sakura por um dia, tenho que dar o braço a torcer, sua vida não é mole, não.'

            Sakura soltou uma gargalhada gostosa, realmente imaginar o marido agüentando aquelas crianças o dia inteiro, deve ter sido para ele, algo bem traumatizante. Li segurou o queixo dela fazendo-a olhar para ele, logo o rapaz inclinou tocando seus lábios nos da esposa e beijando-a de forma terna e carinhosa. Delicadamente ele começou a desfazer a trança que prendia os fios longos e dourados de Sakura passando seus dedos neles enquanto aprofundava cada vez mais o beijo.

Syaoran (entre os beijos): 'Você já está melhor?'

Sakura (enlaçando o pescoço dele): 'Já.'

Syaoran: 'O médico disse que...'

Sakura (interrompendo-o): 'Eu já estou bem.'

            Li sorriu de lado antes de pegá-la no colo e levá-la para cama, enquanto Sakura beijava o seu pescoço mostrando o mesmo desejo que ele. 

* * *

            Li sentia a respiração pesada, estava cansado e com alguns ferimentos no corpo que lhe ardiam, mais que o normal. A sua frente estava um rapaz forte vestido com roupas pretas. Os cabelos negros dele estavam presos numa longa trança. O rapaz empunhou uma espada parecida com a dele.

Rapaz: 'Vou matá-la, demônio! Vou fazer você voltar para o inferno de onde veio.'

            Demônio? Então ele era um demônio? Olhou rapidamente para suas mãos e as viu normal. Estavam com a mesma cor púrpura envolvendo-o, apenas isso.

            Li deu um pulo para trás olhando para o adversário a sua frente. Se ele queria luta, ele teria. Empunhou sua espada e resolveu partir para o ataque. Correu até ele, pulou por cima do rapaz, pousando com agilidade na grama atrás do inimigo. Com um giro de cento e oitenta graus e empunhando a espada a frente o atingiria sem dificuldade, porém uma outra espada bateu com força na dele impedindo-o de continuar com o golpe. Arregalou os olhos dando um passo para trás e encarando as duas belas esmeraldas que tanto amava. Piscou algumas vezes, não entendendo porque Sakura defendia aquele rapaz.

Sakura: 'Fique esperto, Logan. Ele é mais forte e rápido do que você imagina.'

Logan: 'Eu sei. Não vou me distrair novamente.'

            Syaoran apenas observou os dois prepararem-se para atacá-lo. Por que Sakura estava atacando-o? Aquela não era a sua Sakura! Não era ela!

            Seus pensamentos foram irrompidos pelo ataque simultâneo de Sakura e Logan. Quando defendia-se do ataque de um tinha que se esquivar do outro. Conseguiu atingir Logan na mão fazendo com que ele soltasse a arma, isso o possibilitou de chutar seu rosto, levando o rapaz ao chão. O ataque de Sakura veio logo em seguida, conseguiu apará-lo com sua espada e desviou os olhos das armas que se comprimiam para fitar o rosto de Sakura. Ela olhava de forma tão decidida para ele que sentiu um arrepio na espinha. Ela o mataria. Forçou a espada fazendo-a dar um passo para trás e encarou-a. Sakura estava ficando forte. Ela correu para atacá-lo novamente, Li tentou desviar, mas não tinha como ficar apenas nisso, começou a lutar para valer ou morreria pelas mãos de Sakura. Logan logo voltou para o combate atingindo o guerreiro que caiu de joelhos. Se continuasse assim não duraria muito. Levantou os olhos para o céu e franziu a testa observando o redemoinho que se formava nas nuvens escuras. Ele sabia o que fazer. Levantou-se decidido.

Syaoran: 'Deus da morte, invoco-o ao meu auxílio. Dê-me o seu poder supremo, agora!'

            O redemoinho que perseguia Li no céu emitiu um forte raio envolvendo-o por completo, a energia era tão nociva que matava qualquer ser vivo tocado por ela, a grama e as árvores em volta de Li secaram. Logan e Sakura foram arremessados longe. Sakura abriu os olhos e levou uma mão a testa onde havia um pequeno corte acima da sobrancelha, levantou-se com o corpo dolorido e viu Li com sua forma de demônio no meio do parque. Olhou para baixo e viu suas cartas espalhadas pelo chão, devido ao forte impacto ela havia soltado-as das mãos. Logan olhava da mesma forma assustada.

            Syaoran observou suas mãos. Passou-as nos cabelos mais longos e sentiu as asas nas suas costas. Deu um passo para trás observando e sentindo o enorme poder que fluía no seu corpo. Agora, ele sentia-se invencível. Olhou para frente observando Logan levantando e correndo na sua direção para atacá-lo. Sorriu de lado pensando como era idiota. Agora a festa tinha acabado. Ele não sabia o que estava acontecendo, mas acabaria com aquele idiota. Desviou dos golpes de Logan divertindo-se ao perceber como os movimentos dele agora eram lentos, podia vê-los quase como em câmera lenta. Quando encheu o saco da brincadeira, segurou o punho do rapaz, encarando-o. Concentrou um pouco de energia e logo ouviu o rapaz gritar de dor pela queimadura que ele estava provocando. Foi quando sentiu uma dor fina e cortando no peito. Soltou Logan que caiu no chão, gemendo de dor. Virou o rosto e viu Sakura caminhando para trás chorando com as mãos suja de sangue. Ela havia se aproximado pela lateral e ele não percebera envolvido que estava na luta com Logan, mas também nunca imaginou que sua amada faria algo assim. Na verdade até imaginava, mas custava muito a acreditar. Levou uma das suas mãos até o ferimento e tirou a espada da Feiticeira que ainda estava cravada no seu peito. Ela teve coragem de matá-lo.

* * *      

Syaoran: 'NÃO!'

            Syaoran levantou-se da cama suado. Levou uma das mãos no peito onde fora atingido por Sakura em seu sonho. 

Sakura: 'Syaoran... o que foi?'

            Li levantou-se da cama afastando-se de Sakura sem querer e deixando a mulher mais assustada ainda.

Sakura (arregalando os olhos): 'Syaoran? O que foi?'

            A voz dela era falhada. Li ainda tinha a mão direita no peito nu. Ele correu para acender a luz do quarto e parou em frente ao espelho olhando para sua imagem. Não havia cicatriz, não havia nada. Era apenas um sonho. Será? Li sentia a respiração ainda acelerada, enquanto o corpo tremia de forma que ele nunca pensou em sentir. Que poder era aquele? Será que era por isso que Sakura tentara mata-lo? Então ela realmente tentou matá-lo? Ou não? 

            Balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro tentando entender o que estava acontecendo com ele. Por que infernos aqueles sonhos não o deixavam em paz? Por que ele tinha que tê-los quase todas as noites?

            Sakura permanecia na cama enrolada no lençol observando o marido parado em pé a frente do espelho. Sentia o coração doendo dentro do peito. Logo formaram-se lágrimas nos seus olhos, mas tentava ser forte e não deixar que elas caíssem. Levantou-se caminhando devagar até seu marido e o tocando de leve. Li quase pulou de susto com o toque. O que diabos estava acontecendo com Li?

Sakura (segurando o braço dele com força): 'O que você sonhou, Syaoran?!'

            A voz saiu mais alta do que ela queria, mas estava farta do marido esconder as coisas dela. Agora ele falaria de qualquer maneira o que estava atormentando-o.

Sakura: 'Fala, Syaoran!'

            Li relaxou finalmente, até porque observando o rosto nervoso e preocupado da esposa o fez cair na real. Sakura nunca faria mal a ele, aquilo era apenas um sonho estúpido. Tentou sorrir, mas não conseguiu. Fez apenas o que estava ao seu alcance. Abraçou-a forte contra o peito, tentando desta maneira buscar a paz que precisava.

            Sakura assustou-se com a atitude do marido, mas achou melhor ficar quieta. Seja o que fosse que ele sonhara, tinha sido dolorido e ela não tinha o direito de exigir que ele contasse agora. Mais tarde sim, mas agora, o melhor era tentar confortá-lo. Passou suas mãos sobre as costas dele com carinho.

Sakura: 'Calma, meu amor... o que quer que tenha sido, foi apenas um pesadelo.'

Syaoran (apertando-a mais forte): 'Sim... foi apenas um pesadelo. Você está aqui comigo...'

Sakura: 'Eu sempre vou estar com você...'

* * *

            Gabriel rolava na cama tentando dormir. Naquele mesmo dia seu mestre havia ordenado a ele, Ravi e Takeda para irem no dia seguinte ao Japão. Teriam que eliminar Li Syaoran.

Gabriel: 'O guardião do Caos.'

            O rapaz levantou-se desistindo de dormir, era impossível fazer isso. Foi até o balcão do seu quarto onde havia uma jarra de água e um copo, serviu-se e bebeu devagar o líquido. 

            Pelo que ele sabia Li Syaoran era descendente do mago Reed Clow, criador das cartas Clow que na verdade eram demônios primários que foram aprisionados em cartas. Clow juntou-se a uma família de guerreiros e magos da China e casando-se com uma Li passou sua magia e seus conhecimentos para aquele clã. Deles nasceu o Guardião das trevas, a mistura perfeita de Feiticeiro e guerreiro que tinha como missão proteger este universo e o pilar do amor da vida e evitar o Caos.

Gabriel (recolocando o copo no móvel): 'O temido caos... Se ele acontecesse a raça humana seria dizimada.'

            O rapaz caminhou pelo quarto devagar em meio aos seus pensamentos. Li Syaoran era o guardião e Kinomoto Sakura, o pilar da vida. Eles impediram o caos com todas as forças. Se não fossem eles, hoje não existiríamos. Eles são como heróis no mundo da magia. Mas por que seu mestre insistia em dizer que eles são no fundo seres das trevas e nocivos ao nosso universo?

            Depois, nada mais foi previsto. O guardião morreria no caos cumprindo o seu dever e ponto. Fim do mau. Mas ele voltou. Ele voltou por motivos estranhos...

Voz: 'Ele voltou porque era um homem apaixonado.'

            O rapaz pulou de susto. Não havia percebido a aproximação de uma pessoa e muito menos percebeu que ela fora capaz de entrar no seu quarto com tamanha discrição. Virou-se para a janela e viu Krishna sentada nela rindo baixinho devido ao susto que aplicou no feiticeiro.

Gabriel (fechando o rosto): 'Não teve graça. Além disso não deveria estar a esta hora em meus aposentos, Krishna. E muito menos lendo os meus pensamentos. Sabe que eu detesto isso.'

Krishna (ainda com o sorriso maroto nos lábios): 'Foi irresistível! Você estava tão absorvido que não percebeu quando eu me aproximei de sua janela, por isso resolvi ler um pouquinho só, o que estava pensando.'

Gabriel (aproximando-se dela): 'Você realmente é muito intrometida.'

Krishna: 'E você muito confuso.'

            O rapaz franziu a testa.

Krishna: 'Vocês, homens, apenas pensam em magia, lutas e duelos. Mas não conseguem entender nada de amor e sentimentos.'

Gabriel: 'Do que está falando?'

Krishna: 'O Guardião foi ao mundo das trevas para tentar achar uma brecha e voltar ao mundo dos humanos.'

Gabriel: 'Isso eu sei. O mestre nos contou. Ele voltou para tentar conquistar os universos por causa do poder...'

Krishna (olhando desconfiada para ele): 'Corta esta, porque eu já saquei que você não anda engolindo mais esta história. Eu sei porque o guardião voltou, mesmo na forma de um ser das trevas.'

Gabriel: 'Não estou a fim de ouvir suas histórias floridas e pateticamente românticas.'

            Krishna fechou o rosto e pulou da janela para dentro do quarto do rapaz.

Krishna: 'Ele estava apaixonado pelo pilar da vida. Por Kinomoto Sakura.'

Gabriel: 'Eu disse para você que não acredito em histó...'

Krishna (interrompendo-o): 'Eles estão casados e têm um filho. Vivem em paz no Japão. Acha mesmo que se ele fosse um demônio tão perigoso e nocivo como o mestre prega, ele estaria vivendo pacificamente numa cidade no interior do Japão?'

            Gabriel ficou em silêncio pensando. A amiga tinha razão, Li Syaoran não parecia uma ameaça para a humanidade como o mestre falou para eles. Krishna soltou um longo suspiro.

Krishna: 'Estou indo embora do castelo esta noite e vim me despedir de você.'

            Gabriel arregalou os olhos e segurou os pulsos da amiga.

Gabriel: 'Está louca? Se fugir do castelo será como ato de traição. O mestre e os outros irão caçá-la até a morte.'

Krishna (sorrindo de leve): 'Eu sei. Mas não posso ficar aqui e acreditar em tudo que dizem, não depois que eu descobri toda a verdade, ou melhor, depois que eu enxerguei toda a verdade.'

Gabriel: 'Como assim?'

Krishna (tristemente): 'Quando eu e Mirena fomos encarregadas de eliminar Harmony, antes dela morrer ela me deu uma coisa.'

Gabriel: 'Ela lhe deu algo?'

Krishna (confirmando com a cabeça): 'Antes de Mirena matá-la, ela me entregou isso.'

            A garota tirou de dentro do bolso do vestido um baralho antigo. 

Gabriel (não contendo o riso): 'Tarô? Ela lhe deu um baralho de tarô?'

Krishna (com a voz brava): 'Ela disse que as cartas me dariam a resposta de tudo. Eu nunca tive coragem de jogá-las mas depois do que você falou eu entrei no meu quarto e joguei. (ela fez uma rápida pausa) E vi... vi tudo. Inclusive que se eu ficar aqui ou não, vou morrer de qualquer maneira, Gabriel. Eu e você.'

            O rapaz engoliu em seco.

Gabriel: 'Está mentindo! Saia do meu quarto agora!'

            Krishna tinha os olhos tristes, apertou mais forte as cartas que estavam na sua mão direita e olhou para o rapaz.

Krishna: 'Pode não acreditar em mim agora, mas eu queria só lhe dizer uma coisa antes de ir embora e ser perseguida até mesmo por você. Eu te amo, Gabriel.'

            Foi a última coisa que ela falou antes de ir até a janela e pular para fugir do lugar onde vivera por toda a vida. Ali ela deixava mais que seu lar, deixava parte do seu coração.

(OBS: Harmony é aquela maga que obtinha as respostas com cartas de Tarô. A primeira aparição dela é no capitulo 3 de Feiticeiros II, mas ela aparece em alguns outros capítulos)

* * *

            Sakura parou o carro no estacionamento para professores da escola de Tomoeda. 

Shaolin: 'Estão chateados comigo por causa de ontem, não é?'

            Sakura arregalou os olhos de leve e virou o rosto observando o filho que tirava o cinto de segurança.

Sakura: 'Claro que não querido.'

Shaolin: 'Sabe, eu estou cansado de você e o papai mentirem para mim sobre tudo! É claro que vocês estão chateados. Vocês não falaram nada até agora! Pareciam dois zumbis tomando o café da manhã em silêncio.'

Sakura: 'Não é nada com você, Shaolin. Eu e seu pai estamos com problemas, apenas isso.'

Shaolin (virando-se para ela): 'Os pais do Hideko também viviam assim, logo depois se divorciaram. Eu não quero isso.'

Sakura: 'Eu e seu pai nunca vamos nos divorciar, Shaolin. Da onde você tira esta idéias sem pé nem cabeça?! Ah vê se eu agüento um negócio destes!'

            Shaolin beijou o rosto da mãe rapidamente antes de sair do carro e caminhar para o portão da escola de Tomoeda. Sakura acompanhou o filho e sorriu de leve, mas não pode deixar de ficar preocupada. Shaolin não era bobo, percebia quando alguma coisa estava errada em casa e acabava sentindo-se mal com o que nem sabia que estava acontecendo direito.

            Tinha que conversar mais tarde com Syaoran sobre isso, não era justo fazer o filho sofrer por problemas tolos como aqueles que estavam tendo. Nada prejudicaria a felicidade de seu filho, isso ela não permitiria nunca.

            Shaolin parou em frente ao portão e soltou um longo suspiro arrumando a mochila pesada nas costas. Estava irritado por causa do café da manhã apático. Detestava quando isso acontecia. Tinha vontade de gritar e brigar com os pais para que parassem de esconder as coisas dele ou que resolvessem logo os problemas. Mas quem levaria em conta a opinião de uma criança de 11 anos? Seu pai mal o levava a sério nos treinos que tinham. Ele no fundo era uma piada.

Shoichi: 'Tudo bem com você, Shaolin? Está com uma cara péssima.'

Akihito (aproximando-se dos amigos): 'Ele está reclamando de barriga cheia! Ontem fez três golaços no treino para o inter colegial! Foi incrível!!!'

Shaolin: 'Eu estou bem.'

            Uma limusine longa parou atrás dos três garotos e Marie saltou dela sorridente ao lado de Nakuru e Tomoyo.

Marie (acenando para ele): 'Oi Shaolin!!! Eu não disse que começaria hoje minhas aulas?'

Akihito (ao ouvido de Shoichi): 'Quem é ela?'

Shoichi: 'Sei lá, nunca a vi no colégio.'

Shaolin: 'É minha prima.'

            Ele respondeu aproximando-se das três.

Shaolin: 'Bom dia, madrinha.'

            Tomoyo logo abaixou-se e o abraçou forte.

Tomoyo: 'Bom dia, querido! Cadê sua mãe? Não estou vendo-a!'

Sakura (aproximando-se): 'Estou aqui, Tomoyo. Desculpe-me por ontem.'

            Tomoyo soltou Shaolin e pulou no pescoço de Sakura deixando a amiga envergonhada.

Tomoyo: 'Ainda bem que não aconteceu nada contigo!'

Sakura (rindo sem graça): 'Eu estou ótima, Tomoyo.'

Marie: 'Mamãe anda muito sensível ultimamente.'

Shaolin: 'Meus pais também.'

Marie: 'Deve ser este ar de Tomoeda! Ele é incrível! Místico, envolvente...'

Shaolin: 'AH Marie, não começa com suas teorias sem pé nem cabeça, hoje não estou com saco!'

            O garoto falou caminhando em direção à escola. Marie arregalou os olhos, despediu-se rapidamente da mãe, da tia e Nakuru e saiu correndo até o primo.

Marie (segurando o braço dele): 'Ei, você ficou de me mostrar a escola.'

Shaolin: 'Eu sei... (falou parando) Este é o prédio principal (apontou para o grande prédio em frente a eles), aquele ali é onde está a diretoria, tesouraria, laboratório, biblioteca e... não me lembro o que mais (disse virando-se e apontando para um menor) e ali atrás é onde fica a quadra de jogos, vestiário e a piscina... acho que é só. Bem vinda à escola Tomoeda. Mas agora tanto eu quanto você estamos atrasados.'

            Dizendo isso começou a caminhar, mas a esperta menina ainda estava agarrada ao seu braço direito.

Marie: 'Isso não vale! Assim era só ler um mapa!'

Shaolin (sem parar): 'Da próxima vez eu faço um mapa para você.'

Marie (agarrada ao braço dele): 'Eu quero um Tour!!!'

Voz: 'SHAOLIN!!! QUEM É ESTA GAROTA?!'

            Shouchi e Akihito que caminhavam rindo atrás do casal de primos arregalaram os olhos.

Shouchi: 'Mi-Misao...'

Akihito: 'Agora é sangue na certa.'

Shaolin (batendo uma mão na testa): 'Putz... Ninguém merece...'

Continua.

**N/A:**

Saudações Thunder Kaths! Tudo bem com vocês?

Finalmente depois de uma longa espera, os vilões de Feiticeiros III apareceram!!! Dois deles vocês já conhecem! Smith (o mago mal humorado do círculo de Feiticeiros que apareceu no capitulo 3 de FII) e Logan, o vilãozinho que aprontou umas poucas e boas para nossa heroína, além de ter enchido bastante o saco do Eriol, vcs lembram? Hehehe

Mas também temos dois novos personagens: Kruel, um demônio que logo mostrará sue planos e o que é capaz de fazer por poder, e Lyra, a filha de Logan que pelo jeito anda seguindo os passos do papai mau. O que estes dois estão armando de verdade e as complicações que eles irão dar aos nossos heróis só nos próximos capítulos.

Mas e agora? O que vocês acham que irá acontecer com Krishna que resolveu abandonar a causa de seu mestre Smith? Será que ela fará algo contra eles, ou tentará ajudar Sakura e Li? 

E nossa querida Marie? Será que conseguirá sair viva das garras de Misao?  Aposto como esta pergunta ninguém ainda sabe responder hehehe. Olha num confronto direto, acho que a Misao sai ganhando pela fúria, mas temos que levar em conta que a Marie deve ser uma ótima estrategista. E Shaolin, como deverá tentar resolver esta situação entre as duas meninas? O que irá acontecer, só no próximo capítulo, na próxima semana, que vocês ficarão sabendo hehehe

Agora uma triste notícia... meu PC goiabinha resolveu dar pau e eu estou com perigo de perder todo o meu HD. Traduzindo, eu posso ter perdido todos os meus fics que estavam lá incluindo entre eles a continuação de O Harém de Kath. Sei que vcs devem estar mortos de curiosidade para saberem o que euzinha fiz com aqueles deuses do Olimpo, mas vou ficar devendo mais uma semana. Por sorte do destino eu tinha alguns capítulos de Feiticeiros III gravados num disquete e isso salvou-me da possibilidade de perder os seis capítulos que já estão prontos. Nossa, eu acho que eu enlouqueceria se isso acontecesse... é bom nem pensar muito nisso. Concluindo então, peço um pouco de paciência para as meninas que estão ainda com o coração na mão imaginando seus heróis, maridos e afins presos no meu harém! Hehehe 

Outra coisa muito legal que eu tenho que falar com vcs. A irmão do Thiago achou uma figura de um personagem que é a cara do Shaolin! É exatamente como eu imaginei o filho de Sakura e Li, sem tirar nem por. A Julia Kinomoto Li colocou a gravura no **blog do NAK** (n-a-k.weblogger.terra.com.br). Quem estiver curioso para conhecer o Shaolin, dá uma passadinha no blog que está uma gracinha. Além é claro, tem a última versão do **De Frente com Julia** (acho que ficou este nome mesmo no final).

Também quero mandar um super beijo para o pessoal que freqüenta o fórum **Mansão da Amizade** (mansaodaamizade.cjb.net). Super beijo para vocês galera!!!!

Quero mandar um beijo especial para minha amiga querida **Andy Gramp** que faz aninhos na segunda feira dia oito de março que por acaso é o dia internacional de mulher! **Parabéns para todas nós! Nós somos demais mesmo!!!**

Ah sim pessoal, seguinte, eu mudei de e-mail! Eu ainda não mudei no Bio mas eu devo estar fazendo um e-mail novo e vou desativar o kathklein2002. Estou recebendo muitos e-mails sem nexos, até com risco de serem vírus e coisa e tal, mas eu peço que pelo amor de Deus, vcs evitem de me mandar correntes ou e-mails redirecionados, porque o que está acontecendo é que eu simplesmente não consigo esvaziar a minha caixa. Estou falando sério, chegou ao cúmulo de um dia eu abrir o e-mail e ter mais de 50 mensagens, sendo que quase 40 eram correntes e e-mails esquisitos. No próximo capítulo eu divulgo o novo e-mail direitinho.

Super beijos para todos e em especial a minha querida amiga e editora **R**, que suou para revisar este capítulo! Hehehe

Kath beijocas para todos!

**Recadinhos, notas, comentários, avisos e afins da Rô:**

Ahahahahah......suar eu n diria.....mas de Quinta p Sexta eu fiquei só nele...... mas vale a pena, já te disse isso Kath....

Bom, pessoal antes de mais nada, vou aproveitar o espaço da Kath p dar uma aviso geral às minhas autoras.....e autores, apesar deles estarem sumidos.....me mandem com bastante antecedência os capítulos, eu estou p pegar SB3 e aí eu preciso de um tempo mais que extra p revisar as fics. Eu não quero deixar ninguém de fora, apesar do Mu ter me ignorado, ainda tô possessa, mas tudo bem....eheheheh.....como eu estava dizendo eu n recuso trabalho, faço as revisões pq gosto, só preciso de tempo, OK?

O capítulo.... A peste do Logan voltou...se ele pensa que eu esqueci o que ele fez contra a Sakura ele tá muito enganado.....Kath, um fim terrível nas chamas do inferno p esse ser mais baixo que uma lesma, sim? Por favor? E vc ainda me trás uma filha? Só vc mesma.....

Já disse que simpatizei com a Krishna e achei-a muito corajosa de falar na cara do Gabriel que o ama.... Ela nem deu tempo p ele responder....foi mais esperta que eu......caraca, uma vez eu dei uma de corajosa, mas infelizmente eu n fui embora antes de ouvir a resposta.... meu primeiro fora.....aiaiai.....primeiro e último, nunca mais disse na cara de nenhum ser escroto que o amava, quer dizer, não logo de cara.....ahahahahah....esperava ele dizer antes...nessa enrolação toda eu fiquei mais de um ano com o .....ah vcs sabem quem.....eheheheh mas voltando ao capítulo.... Apóio a Krishna incondicional....melhor dizer e levar um fora do que n dizer nada, apesar de não seguir esse conselho.....eheheheh......

O Shaolin está super sensível com relação ao que acontece a sua volta, grande garoto....aquela foto é mesmo a carinha dele Kath.

Mas que final...ahahah.... eu estava esperando esse encontro...não vou apostar em nenhuma, mesmo pq n queria vê-las brigando.....rolar um ciuminho por parte da Misao tudo bem, mas acho que a Marie vai tirar de letra.....não com sopapos, mas ela tem um papo.....eheheheh

Nunca agradeci a Arwen pelo excelente FORUM, MansãoDaAmizade é muito gostoso, vários temas abertos...apareçam lá pessoal.

Ah sim, Cerejeira anda abandonado pq a Patty ainda está com problemas na linha telefônica.... acho que ainda, pq n recebi mais nenhuma carta dela....por isso paciência, eu n estou podendo postar por causa das revisões e meu trabalho...mas logo a Patty volta.

Andy, Feliz Níver amiga.... eu sei que vc anda atabalhoada de trabalho, mas nós não esquecemos vc. Um super beijo.

Meninas, tenham um ótimo dia 08/03...é o nosso dia.

Beijos

Ro

Ps: desculpem a nota enorme.....

**Voltando as notas da Kath:**

Ah até parece! Olha vou começar a fazer que nem aeroporto! Vou medir o volume do pacote e cobrar excesso de bagagem, ou neste caso, excesso de palavras! Hehehehe


	20. BemVinda!

**Capítulo 20: Bem –vinda!**

Misao: 'SHAOLIN! QUEM É ESTA GAROTA?!'

            A garota caminhou com passos pesados até o grupo de crianças, mas seus olhos estavam fixos em Marie. A inglesa permanecia agarrada ao braço do primo observando aquele verdadeiro mostro aproximando-se dela. Misao passou por Shouchi e Akihito empurrando os dois amigos para que se afastassem e dessem passagem para a dona de Shaolin. Ela parou em frente ao casal com os olhos em chamas fitando Marie.

Misao: 'Você tem amor à vida garota?' 

            Marie balançou a cabeça freneticamente assentindo.

Misao: 'Então se afasta do MEU Shaolin!'

            Marie franziu a testa.

Marie: 'Mas não tem plaquinha nenhuma dizendo que ele é seu. Além disso ele é meu primo.'

Misao: 'Primo?'

Marie: 'Isso mesmo!'

Shaolin: 'Ela é minha prima.'

Misao: 'Eu nunca ouvi falar que você tinha uma prima.'

Shaolin: 'Você não sabe tudo de mim.'

Misao: 'É claro que eu sei!!! Sou sua futura esposa, eu sei tudo sobre você.'

Shaolin (balançando as mãos à frente do corpo): 'Está bem... você apenas não prestou atenção no detalhe de eu ter uma prima em segundo grau.'

Misao (depois de um gritinho): 'Viu! Prima em segundo grau não é prima!!!'

Marie: 'Na verdade eu sou prima de terceiro grau do Shaolin.'

Misao: 'Então cai fora, garota. Prima de terceiro grau não é mais prima com certeza.'

Marie: 'Claro que é.'

Misao: 'Não é!'

Marie: 'É sim!'

            A esta altura do campeonato Marie já tinha soltado o braço de Shaolin e já estava em frente a Misao quase encostando a testa na dela enquanto raios saíam dos olhos das duas.

Marie: 'Eu sou pelo menos prima de terceiro grau dele e você?'

Misao: 'Eu sou a futura esposa dele.'

Marie: 'Hei você não se enxerga, não? Ele nunca falou de você para mim, isso significa que apenas a sua mente perturbada e doentia acha que o MEU priminho vai se casar com uma louca como você.'

Misao: 'Você está me provocando.'

Marie: 'Quem começou foi você. Sua magrela!'

Misao: 'Quatro olhos!'

Marie: 'Bruxa!'

Misao: 'Tampinha!' 

Marie: 'Vamos ver  o que o Shaolin acha disso tudo!'

Misao: '"timo! Ele vai lhe colocar no devido lugar! Shaolin!'

            As duas viraram-se para onde o garoto deveria estar, porém encontraram apenas Shouchi e Akihito. 

Misao: 'Cadê o Shaolin?'

            Os dois apontaram para o garoto que já entrava na escola.

Marie: 'Garotos.... são sempre os primeiros a cair fora.'

Misao: 'Nem me diga...'

            As duas deram um longo suspiro.

Marie: 'Sou Hiraguisawa Marie Elizabeth.' 

Misao: 'Terada Misao.'

Marie: 'Este é meu primeiro dia na escola. Estou na terceira série.'

Misao: 'Eu sou filha do diretor da escola e estou na quarta série. Olha na hora do recreio posso lhe mostrar a escola.'

Akihito: 'Hei hei hei... vocês não vão brigar?'

            As duas entreolharam-se e depois fitaram o garoto.

Misao: 'Ah brigar não está com nada.'

Marie (fazendo o sinal de v com os dedos): 'Paz e Amor.' 

Akihito (com o queixo caído): 'Eu apostei dez pratas que a Misao ia fazer você lamber o chão.'

Shouchi: 'E já que ela não fez isso, pode passar as dez pratas.'

Akihito (afastando-se): 'Drogaram a Misao hoje! Só pode ser isso!'

Shouchi (indo atrás dele): 'Nem vem! Passa as dez pratas, Akihito! Aposta é aposta!'

            Os dois deixaram as duas meninas sozinhas no pátio da escola.

Marie: 'Os meninos japoneses pelo menos são mais divertidos que os ingleses.'

Misao: 'Você morava lá?'

            Marie confirmou com a cabeça.

Misao (pegando as mãos dela): 'Ai então você pode me contar tudo sobre a Europa! As modas, os perfumes, os desfiles...'

Marie (rindo sem graça): 'Acho que sim!'

Misao (piscando para ela): 'Na hora do recreio a gente se encontra! Ah a sua sala é no terceiro andar, assim que subir a escada dobre à direita, dever ser a Segunda porta à esquerda!'

            Misao gritou já correndo em direção à escola. Marie ficou parada e sozinha olhando para os alunos entrando.

Marie: 'Pelo menos o pessoal aqui é receptivo... de uma maneira ou de outra.'

            Falou antes de caminhar.

* * *

            Krishna chegou até Lancaster, cidade agrícola no norte da Inglaterra. Olhou para o relógio e constatou que já passava do meio dia. O sol estava a pico fazendo-a sentir-se confortavelmente quente. Caminhou devagar entrando na pequena cidade onde poucos moradores prestaram atenção na presença da forasteira. Isso era ótimo. Apesar de não ser uma foragida da justiça comum, sabia que logo seus ex-companheiros descobririam sua fuga e a perseguiriam. Esperava apenas que conseguisse falar com uma pessoa antes. 

            Entrou num bar qualquer e foi até uma cabine telefônica. Abriu o catálogo e encontrou o nome que queria.

Krishna: 'Hiraguisawa Eriol. Não foi difícil achar você.'

            Rasgou a página e foi até o aparelho. Ligaria a cobrar mesmo para a reencarnação de Clow. Esperava que ele não fosse pão-duro. Discou o número e esperou atenderem o telefonema.

Voz (ao telefone): 'Residência Hiraguisawa.'

Krishna: 'Desculpe-me ligar a cobrar, mas preciso falar com urgência com o senhor Eriol Hiraguisawa.'

Voz: 'Senhorita infelizmente o senhor não está?'

 Krishna: 'Senhora, sei que pode parecer estranho, mas tenho urgência em falar com ele.'

Voz: 'Infelizmente não tem como falar com ele, minha jovem.'

Krishna (já desesperada): 'Senhora... por favor...'

Voz: 'Menina, o senhor não está no país. Acho que ele não irá aceitar uma ligação a cobrar internacional, não é?'

            Dizendo isso a senhora finalmente desligou o telefone. A jovem recolocou o aparelho no gancho e caminhou até o balcão para pedir algo para beber e pensar no que faria agora. Ela havia fugido imaginando que conseguiria falar com Hiraguisawa para avisar sobre o futuro ataque do mestre Smith contra Li e Kinomoto.

Krishna: 'O que faço agora?'

Voz: 'Vai querer alguma coisa, garota?'

            Ela se assustou um pouco com a simples pergunta feita pelo barman.

Krishna: 'Uma coca-cola, por favor.'

Barman: 'Alguma coisa para comer?'

            Quando entrara no estabelecimento sentia fome, mas depois que sua tentativa de avisar Hiraguisawa fora frustrante a fome tinha desaparecido e apenas restou uma sensação ruim. O homem insistiu oferecendo os pratos principais do estabelecimento, mas a feiticeira negou afirmando que estava sem fome. Dando de ombros o homem afastou-se para buscar o refrigerante.

            Krishna apoiou um cotovelo no balcão e o belo rosto numa das mãos pensando no que faria agora. Não adiantava ficar ali tentando ligar para Hiraguisawa. Ela tinha que ir para o Japão avisar que três magos estavam indo para atacar o guardião e o pilar. Era seu dever como Feiticeira. Sorriu já começando a traçar seus planos. Não podia deixar que Gabriel cometesse mais um assassinato. Ela sabia que ele no fundo também estava confuso, a única diferença, era que ela tinha fé.

Krishna: 'Hei moço! Sabe qual ônibus eu pego para ir até o aeroporto mais próximo?'

* * *

            Tomoyo estava feliz em receber os amigos em casa. No final do dia, como haviam combinado, Sakura e sua família foram para a casa da prima para jantarem e conversarem. Tomoyo preparou tudo com carinho como na noite anterior quando pensou que eles viriam. 

Sakura: 'Depois de amanhã é o baile da nossa turma da faculdade, Tomoyo. Será que você vai poder ir?'

Tomoyo: 'Baile?'

Sakura: 'Sim! A Rika e a Chirahu é que estão organizando! Vamos?! Será divertido rever toda a turma.'

Tomoyo (depois de beber um gole de suco): 'Com certeza será. Vamos querido?'

Eriol: 'Se você quiser posso acompanhá-la sem problema.'

Sakura: 'Syaoran também irá, não é?' 

            Li não respondeu, estava brincando com a comida no prato e pensando no que falaria para Hiraguisawa. Shaolin que estava ao lado do pai deu um leve cutucão fazendo-o voltar à Terra.' 

Syaoran: 'O quê?'

            Sakura soltou um suspiro desanimada. O dia inteiro Li mantivera-se distraído com seus pensamentos sobre o maldito sonho. Era exatamente sempre a mesma coisa. 

Tomoyo: 'Estamos planejando ir ao baile que nossa antiga turma de faculdade está preparando.'

Syaoran: 'Ah sim o baile. Hã... você quer ir Sakura?'

            Sakura franziu a testa pensando que Li aceitou fácil demais o convite desta vez, ele costumava sempre ser tão escorregadio para estas festas.

Sakura: 'Acho que seria divertido.'

Tomoyo: 'E vai haver a rainha do baile?'

Sakura (vermelha): 'Sempre tem, não é Tomoyo.'

Marie: 'E eu aposto como é a tia Sakura!'

Tomoyo: 'Apostar no vencedor não tem graça, Marie.'

Marie: 'Eu sempre aposto para ganhar.'

Eriol: 'E como foi seu primeiro dia no colégio, querida?'

Marie: 'Foi muito legal! Já fiz várias amigas, papai. Mas a mais divertida é a filha do diretor.'

            Nesta hora Shaolin se engasgou com a comida.

Syaoran (batendo nas costas dele): 'Calma! Respira!'

Sakura: 'Está tudo bem, querido?'

            O garoto respondeu que sim com a cabeça.

Eriol: 'A filha do diretor Terada?'

Marie: 'Sim! A Misao. Ela é muito legal! Somos bem parecidas.'

Tomoyo: 'Você parecida com a filha da Rika? Acho isso difícil. Rika é uma menina tão tranqüila. A filha dela deve ser parecida.'

Sakura (rindo sem graça): 'Misao é um pouquinho mais elétrica que a Rika.'

Tomoyo: 'Mesmo?'

Syaoran: 'Está melhor, filho?'

Shaolin (depois de respirar fundo): 'Estou. Obrigado.'

Sakura: 'Beba um pouco de suco.'

Tomoyo: 'Você é professora dela, Sakura?'

Sakura: 'Sim. Ela e Shaolin são da mesma turma.'

Marie: 'Ela é noiva do Shaolin.' 

            Agora o pobre garoto cuspiu o suco que tentava beber enquanto Sakura e Li entreolhavam-se rindo sem graça.

Tomoyo: 'Noiva?'

Eriol: 'Mesmo?'

Syaoran (voltando a bater de leve nas costas do filho): 'Calma! Respira! Se continuar assim a Misao vai acabar matando você antes de lhe levar para o altar.'

Sakura: 'Para de brincar com isso, Syaoran.'

Marie (divertindo-se ao ver o primo começando a ficar escarlate de vergonha): 'A Misao disse que vai se casar com Shaolin assim que eles terminarem a faculdade.'

Eriol (rindo): 'Pelo jeito ela tem tudo planejado, não?'

Marie: 'Minuciosamente. Ela até me convidou para ser madrinha do casamento, já que eu sou prima de terceiro grau do Shaolin. Hei mamãe a gente já pode começar a pensar no meu modelito para a cerimônia, o que acha?'

Tomoyo: 'Bem querida, isso é daqui a pelo menos dez anos, teremos tempo suficiente para pensar nisso, não acha?'

Shaolin: 'Agora chega! Você está dando corda para aquela maluca, Marie!'

Marie: 'Você não é nem um pouco romântico, priminho!'

Shaolin: 'E vocês são doidas... garotas...  são todas malucas.'

Syaoran: 'Quanto antes você perceber que as mulheres são loucas, mais cedo entenderá a vida.'

Sakura: 'Syaoran!'

Syaoran: 'Eu só estou dando um conselho para nosso filho, querida.'

Sakura: 'Um mau conselho.' 

Syaoran: 'Está bem, está bem. Não está mais aqui quem falou.'

Tomoyo (observando Nakuru que estava quietinha comendo): 'Está tudo bem contigo, Nakuru?'

Spinel Sun: 'Ela está assim desde que chegou ontem à noite.'

Nakuru (dando um cascudo no bichano): 'Boca grande.'

            Eriol bebeu um gole de vinho observando sua guardiã. Ele também havia percebido que ela estava calada desde que voltara de seu passeio pela cidade, mas diferente de Tomoyo e Spinel já tinha idéia do que atormentava a moça.

Kero: 'Come um docinho, Nakuru! Tenho certeza que ficará melhor.'

Nakuru: 'Olho grande. Está falando isso para eu trazer logo a sobremesa.'

Kero: 'Como pode pensar isso de mim?'

Nakuru (apertando a barriga dele com o indicador): 'Porque eu sei como você é doido por doces. Você e o Suppy.'

Marie (rindo-se): 'O Suppy fica doidinho!'

Spinel Sun: 'Ninguém me respeita mesmo.'

* * *

Eriol (fechando a porta do escritório): 'O que queria tanto falar comigo, Syaoran?'

            Li estava sentando numa das poltronas do confortável recinto. Ele soltou um longo suspiro antes de começar a falar.

Syaoran: 'A Sakura...'

Eriol (sentando-se a frente dele): 'Está com Tomoyo e Nakuru arrumando a cozinha. Elas irão demorar um pouco ainda.'

Syaoran: 'Seria bom você ensinar um pouco de magia para Shaolin... eu acho que ando um pouco enferrujado.'

Eriol: 'Farei isso com muito prazer. Posso dar lições de magia para o Shaolin e Marie juntos, será menos desgastante e chato para ambos.'

Syaoran: 'Acho que sim...'

Eriol: 'Mas não era isso que você queria falar comigo, não é?'

Syaoran: 'Sakura alguma vez tentou me matar?'

            Eriol arregalou os olhos com a pergunta. Não pode deixar de demonstrar a Li que estava desconfortável para responder aquela pergunta.

Syaoran: 'Sem rodeios, Eriol... por favor.'

Eriol (tirando os óculos para limpar na barra da camisa): 'O que exatamente você se lembrou?'

            Li fechou os olhos por um instante e as mesmas cenas de seu sonho passaram por sua mente num flash.

Syaoran: 'De um rapaz com cabelos longos negros... Logan...'

Eriol: 'Sim, ele mesmo...'

Syaoran: 'Ele e Sakura lutando contra mim. Foi isso que eu sonhei.'

            Eriol reparou que o amigo levou a mão direita para o lugar onde Sakura anteriormente havia o ferido. 

Eriol: 'Lembre-se que suas recordações estão vindo desconexas e sem sentido. Não é bom tirar conclusões precipitadas sobre elas.'

Syaoran: 'Por isso mesmo estou aqui perguntando para você.'

Eriol: 'Conversei com Shaolin sobre o que aconteceu ontem e posso garantir que seu filho já consegue ter controle em duas cartas: Corrida e Salto. Ele teve magia para acionar Retorno, o que demonstra que anda evoluindo muito...'

Syaoran: 'Está fugindo do assunto, Eriol.'

Eriol: 'Não estou, só acho que não devo contar o que eu sei... o certo é que você e Sakura recordem de tudo para depois julgarem a si próprio e ao outro.'

Syaoran: 'Eu não quero julgá-la!'

Eriol: 'Eu sei, meu amigo, mas então porque não afasta esta nuvem negra que está sobre sua cabeça?'

Syaoran (num tom mais alto): 'Porque eu não consigo!'

            Eriol permaneceu em silêncio observando o amigo tentar controlar-se. Ele sabia que Li estava sofrendo e isso o atormentava.

Eriol: 'Syaoran, sou seu amigo há anos. Fui seu confidente nas horas mais difíceis. Escondi seus segredos até mesmo de Sakura. Por isso, acredite no que lhe digo, não se torture. Não há motivos para isso. Seja lá o que tenha acontecido, você voltou a amar a mesma mulher. Isso prova que você a ama, que mesmo sem memória você aprendeu a amá-la novamente.'

Syaoran: 'Eu sei disso, Eriol. Eu não temo o que Sakura tenha feito comigo, eu temo a reação dela ao lembrar disso. Sakura é o tipo de pessoa que se duvidar da sua própria pessoa é capaz de afastar-se apenas para não ferir os outros.'            Eriol sorriu de lado pensando que sempre Syaoran conseguia surpreendê-lo. Realmente não havia no mundo um homem tão apaixonado por uma mulher como Li por Sakura. Seu medo não era lembrar o mal que um dia ele tivesse cometido, mas Sakura lembrar-se.

Syaoran: 'Não quero que Sakura lembre o que eu lembrei. Não quero ver o rosto de sofrimento dela como eu vi naquele sonho ao me acertar com a espada.'

Eriol: 'Foi uma decisão errada dela. Ela terá que lembrar sim e aprender a viver com suas escolhas, certas ou erradas.'

Syaoran: 'Não é tão simples.'

Eriol: 'Syaoran.'

Syaoran (encarando-o): 'Sim?'

Eriol: 'Você continua o mesmo cabeça dura que quer agüentar tudo sozinho, não é?'

Syaoran (depois de uma risada): 'Acho que sim.'

Eriol: 'Não pode evitar tudo na vida de Sakura e de Shaolin. Eles enfrentarão seus próprios tormentos e você não poderá fazer nada, a não ser estar ao lado deles.'

Syaoran: 'Eu sei disso.'

Eriol: 'Shaolin...'

            Syaoran arregalou os olhos de leve e levantou-se de supetão.

Syaoran: 'O que tem o meu filho?'

            Eriol franziu a testa observando o amigo.

Syaoran (nervoso): 'Anda, Hiraguisawa! O que você sabe?'

Eriol (levantando-se): 'Nada...'

            Li segurou o braço do amigo forçando-o a permanecer no lugar.

Syaoran: 'O que vai acontecer com o meu filho?'

Eriol (depois de um suspiro): 'Shaolin terá um grande obstáculo na vida dele.'

Syaoran: 'Que tipo de obstáculo?'

Eriol: 'Eu ainda não sei direito. Mas é um inimigo muito forte. Seria bom você intensificar os treinos dele.'

Syaoran (com a voz falhada): 'O que está me escondendo, Eriol? Por Deus, é meu filho, você tem que me contar.'

Eriol (afastando a mão de Li do braço dele): 'Eu também não sei, Li. Mas sei que tanto Marie quanto Shaolin terão muitos desafios pela frente.'

* * *

            Kazuo entrou na cidade dos monstros olhando para os lados. Sua mão direita estava sobre sua espada presa nas costas. Se algum demônio nojento se aproximasse para atacá-los cortaria-o ao meio sem pestanejar. Arthas caminhava ao seu lado com os passos lentos. Kuoto estava ao seu outro lado na forma mirrada coberto pela manta encardida. Midoriko, como sempre, caminhava a frente na sua forma sarada. Olhos negros, cabelos presos num rabo de cavalo, músculos torneados. Caminhava como uma rainha a frente do pequeno e mortal grupo. 

Midoriko: 'É aqui.'

Kuoto: 'Tem certeza que podemos confiar naquele diabinho?'

Arthas: 'Ainda acho arriscado.'

Midoriko: 'Calem a boca, covardes! Lantes disse que alguém muito poderoso queria falar conosco e disse que ele nos ajudaria a conquistar os universos. Se ele mentiu, logo o encontraremos e eu mesma o matarei.'

            Arthas e Kuoto entreolharam-se e deram de ombros. Não adiantaria discutir com Midoriko, ela sempre tinha que dar a última palavra. Kazuo soltou um longo suspiro abaixando o braço e relaxando. Os demônios que habitavam a cidade estavam com tanto medo que apenas afastavam-se não indicando perigo algum. 

            Ele olhou para as costas da sua mãe que olhava para os lados esperando quem quer que fosse. Ela estava tão obcecada com aquela história de dominar os universos que raciocinava cada vez menos e se apegava a qualquer coisa.

Kazuo: 'Não gosto de esperar.'

            Midoriko virou-se para ele, fitando-o seriamente.

Midoriko: 'Não iremos demorar, eu garanto.'

Kazuo: 'Acho que a senhora está confiando demais em pouca coisa. Nada garante que o que aquele verme falou seja verdade. Se o tal de Kruel tem capacidade de passar pelos universos deve ter um poder incrível, para que precisaria de nossa ajuda?'

Kuoto: 'Bem colocado.'

Midoriko: 'Porque sempre alguém tem que fazer o trabalho sujo.'

Arthas: 'Ah, então agora ele acha que somos lixeiros!' 

Kazuo: 'Também não estou gostando disso.'

Midoriko: 'Olha, não temos nada depois que destruímos aquele porco e vimos que realmente não há mais brechas no mundo das trevas.'

Kuoto: 'Devillus fez o trabalho bem feito.'

Midoriko (explodindo): 'Não repita o nome daquele desgraçado!!!'

            Os três demônios entreolharam-se enquanto a mulher tentava voltar a manter a calma. 

Midoriko (depois de um tempo): 'Eu não quero saber a opinião de vocês, se eu decidir que vamos ver este tal de Kal, vocês não têm porque discordarem.'

Kazuo (cruzando os braços sobre o peito): 'Certo! Mas não vou esperar por muito tempo. É bom este cara aparecer.'

Midoriko: 'Ele irá.'

Kuoto: 'E o que ele irá exigir em troca por nos ajudar a encontrar uma brecha?'

Arthas: 'Isso mesmo! Ninguém ajuda ninguém aqui porque foi com a cara.'

Midoriko: 'Passamos pela brecha e depois matamos ele. Simples.'

Kazuo: 'Você realmente não está mais raciocinando direito. Como pode achar que é fácil matar um demônio que tem tal poder?'

Midoriko: 'Você irá matá-lo.'

Kazuo: 'Eu? Você inventa as coisas e depois joga para mim.'

Midoriko: 'Eu sou sua mãe. Você faz o que eu mandar!'

            O rapaz balançou a cabeça contrariado. Já estava de saco cheio da mãe sempre dizer o que ele deveria ou não fazer. Estava pronto para começar mais uma discussão quando um vulto aproximou-se dele.

Vulto: 'Deduzo que deva ser o filho do guardião, rapaz. É muito parecido com ele, sem dúvida.'

            Kazuo arregalou os olhos observando o demônio que se aproximava deles. Sua forma física era de um homem comum na faixa dos 40 anos, mas forte. Estava vestido com mantas negras pesadas.

Kuoto: 'Você é o tal de Kal?'

Vulto: 'Sim, sou ele.'

Kazuo: 'O que sabe do guardião?'

Midoriko (parando a frente de Kazuo): 'Isso não interessa. Você sabe onde tem uma brecha?'

Kal (sorrindo de lado): 'Primeiro fazemos um acordo. Depois eu lhes mostro a brecha.'

Kuoto: 'Como podemos confiar em você?'

Kazuo (olhando fixamente para Kal): 'Não podemos. Aí que está o problema.'

Kal: 'Realmente não podem. Mas pensem bem, o que vocês irão perder em apenas ouvir o que eu tenho a propor a vocês?'

Midoriko: 'O que você quer de nós?'

Kal: 'Que tal irmos para um lugar mais confortável?'

            Kazuo, Kuoto e Arthas entreolharam-se preocupados. Não estavam gostando do sujeito, porém Midoriko tomou a frente.

Midoriko: 'Claro!'

            Não podendo discutir com a dama de gelo, eles apenas acataram a decisão dela.

* * *

            Nakuru olhava para a imensa lua cheia que estava no céu. Soltou um longo suspiro pensando novamente nele. Maldito dia que pensou que poderia apenas brincar com ele. No final, foi Touya que brincou com seus sentimentos.

            A jovem estava sentada na janela do quarto. Os braços abraçados aos joelhos flexionados enquanto seu queixo repousava sobre eles. Sentia-se triste, sozinha, sempre sozinha. Era verdade que estava sempre ao lado de seu mestre, sua esposa, a pequena Marie e até mesmo de Suppy. Porém, mesmo assim sentia-se vazia. Como se alguma coisa estivesse faltando na sua vida, e o pior é que ela sabia exatamente o que estava faltando: ele. 

            Pensou em como foi uma boba recusando-se a saber qualquer coisa sobre Touya. Tentou matar e enterrar aquele maldito sentimento dentro do coração e continuar a viver normalmente. Era feliz. Sim, ela fora feliz, mas só bastou vê-lo uma vez, de relance que a imensa muralha que ela construíra em torno do seu coração viesse a ruir e ir por terra.

            Sem querer sentiu novamente o gosto salgado de uma lágrima na boca. Voltara a chorar por ele. Maldito Ywe que conseguiu com que sua falsa identidade conquistasse a única coisa que ela conseguiu amar. Não, maldito era este sentimento que seu criador colocou em seu corpo. Por que ele não a fez imune a ele? Por que ele teve que colocar um coração nela, se a única coisa que ele servia era faze-la sofrer?

Voz: 'Porque se eu não fizesse isso, você não seria perfeita, querida Ruby Moon.'

            A voz serena de Eriol chamou a atenção da moça, mas ela permaneceu a fitar a lua.

Nakuru: 'Eu não sou humano, não sou mulher, por que então sofro? Eu deveria estar acima disso, mestre.'

Eriol (aproximando-se dela): 'Quando a criei pensei em não colocar sentimentos em você. Pensei em criar um guardião perfeito. Melhor e mais poderoso que Ywe. Mas antes que eu fechasse a minha criação, pude entender que são justamente os sentimentos que fazem com que ficamos mais fortes.'

Nakuru: 'Eles só me fizeram sofrer, mestre.'

            Eriol levantou o braço e passou a mão devagar pela cabeça da jovem num leve carinho.

Eriol: 'Mas também a tornaram mais forte. E mais bonita.'

            Nakuru virou-se para ele com os olhos vermelhos.

Eriol (sorrindo de leve): 'Mas este rosto não é nada bonito. Prefiro vê-la sorrindo e gritando pela casa com Marie.'

Nakuru: 'Vê o que os sentimentos fazem comigo, mestre.'

Eriol: 'Sim, todos os dias eu vejo o que eles fazem com você. Sei que eles lhe fazem sofrer, mas também fazem com que você tenha aquela alegria contagiante. Se eles não existissem em você, seria como um robô, ou um ser sem vida que não teria vontade própria.'

            Nakuru aproximou-se de Eriol apoiando sua cabeça no peito dele, o homem a envolveu entre seus braços de forma carinhosa.

Eriol: 'Tenho você como uma filha, Ruby. Você, assim como Marie, é minha criação. Se você sofre, eu também sofro.'

Nakuru (abraçando-o): 'Mestre, por que não consigo esquece-lo?'

Eriol: 'Da mesma maneira que Li não conseguiu esquecer Sakura, ou Sakura esquecer de Li quando eles se separaram. Ou da mesma maneira que eu não consegui esquecer Kaho.'

Nakuru: 'O senhor ainda pensa na senhora Kaho?'

Eriol: 'Todos os dias. Mas aprendi a amar outra mulher, tão boa e tão especial quanto Kaho. Os sentimentos são parte da vida, Ruby, mas não podemos deixar que eles a controlem.'

            Nakuru fechou os olhos apenas curtindo aquele abraço. Naquela hora, ela não via Eriol como seu criador, mas como seu pai.

Nakuru: 'Mestre...'

Eriol: 'O que foi?'

Nakuru: 'O senhor é muito importante para mim também.'

Eriol (sorrindo de lado): 'Eu sei, Ruby, eu sei.'

* * *

            Gabriel observava de longe o ônibus que estava Krishna. Um outro rapaz estava ao seu lado também observando o veículo coletivo.

John: 'Finalmente a encontramos. Vamos, precisamos matá-la de uma vez. Lembrem-se que o mestre pediu que estivesse ainda hoje embarcando para o Japão.'

            Gabriel não respondeu, apenas desviou os olhos por alguns segundos do veículo e fitou o colega. Soltou um longo suspiro pensando em como a garota era burra. Ela sabia que seria encontrada fácil. Por que não ficou no castelo junto com os outros até ele voltar do Japão? Aí sim conversariam e resolveriam tudo. Por que a teimosa tinha que inventar de jogar as cartas daquela maldita bruxa velha e acreditar naquelas besteiras? 

            Era verdade que também desconfiava nas intenções bondosas do seu mestre, mas não era bobo de apenas achar e pronto. Tinha que ter provas, tinha e só aceitaria tirar alguma conclusão quando as tivesse. E era óbvio, o único lugar onde as teria: Japão. Ele queria ver o famoso guardião. Cresceu ouvindo histórias sobre ele, no fundo o admirava demais para simplesmente matá-lo como o mestre queria, mas se realmente Li Syaoran fosse o guardião, Takeda e Ravi não seriam adversários a altura dele. Até mesmo ele não seria adversário.

John (saindo do carro): 'Vamos. Precisamos ser rápidos ou os humanos comuns podem desconfiar.'

            Gabriel seguiu o colega calado. Saiu do carro o qual utilizaram para seguir o ônibus e agora que ele parara numa das estações aproveitaram para atacar a garota. Encontraram Krishna brincando com uma menina que chorava no colo da mãe. A garota empalideceu assim que sentiu a presença dos dois ex-colegas. Levantou o rosto apenas para confirmar os seus sentidos. 

John (aproximando-se): 'Acompanhe-nos, Krishna.'

            Ela não falou nada apenas observava as pessoas a sua volta.

John: 'Não vai querer que outras pessoas saiam machucadas, não é? Apenas você é a traidora.'

            Ela engoliu em seco. Virou-se para menina que puxou a barra de sua saia. Tentou sorrir para não demonstrar o que estava acontecendo.

Krishna: 'Meus amigos chegaram. Acho que vou seguir viagem com eles, Amy.'

Amy (com carinha triste): 'Não irá conosco mais?'

Krishna: 'Infelizmente, não. Mas quem sabe não nos veremos outro dia, hem?'

John: 'Não tenho o dia inteiro.'

            Krishna virou-se rapidamente para ele e depois para a menina, dando um beijo rápido na cabeça dela.

Krishna: 'Cuide-se.'

            A mãe da garota que até agora estava quieta fitando os dois rapazes virou-se para a jovem.'

Mulher: 'Está tudo bem mesmo?'

Krishna (tentando sorrir): 'Sim. Eles são meus amigos.'

            A mulher ainda olhou desconfiada para os dois. Até John aproximar-se de Krishna e a pegar pelo braço.

John (começando a puxá-la): 'Vamos.'

            Krishna obedeceu sem reclamar. Se começasse a gritar e chamar a atenção, ela sabia que John não hesitaria em começar seu ataque ali mesmo, ferindo quem quer que fosse. John sempre achava que os humanos sem magia eram inferiores, e matá-los não prejudicaria a sociedade, muito pelo contrário. Fez o que achou melhor, caminhou junto deles até um lugar mais afastado para então lutar.

            Caminharam rápido até um bosque perto da estação rodoviária e foi lá que finalmente John soltou o braço da moça. Gabriel ia atrás em silêncio. Krishna sentia um aperto enorme no peito pela indiferença dele, mas quando resolveu dar as costas para o mestre, sabia que também estava dando as costas para ele. 

John: 'Você traiu nosso mestre! Como teve coragem de fazer isso, Krishna?'

Krishna: 'Não vou perder meu tempo lhe explicando os meus motivos, até porque sei que você nunca entenderia. Você é burro demais para isso.' 

            Ela falou para ofendê-lo, mas sabia que no fundo era verdade. Não adiantava falar de suas suspeitas para John, ele não ligaria. A única coisa que ele queria era lutar com ela e matá-la. Era isso que o divertia.

* * *

            Syaoran observava o filho dormindo calmamente. Amanhã ele começaria suas aulas de magia com Eriol. Lembrou-se da conversa que teve com o amigo sobre Shaolin. Alguma coisa lhe dizia que seu pequeno sofreria. Encostou a cabeça no batente da porta soltando um longo suspiro. Se ele pudesse, protegeria o filho de tudo. Não queria que o menino sofresse como ele. Não queria lhe dar as responsabilidades que fora obrigado a assumir na mesma idade que o filho. Ele dizia que a esposa era super protetora, mas ele sabia que também era.

Syaoran: 'Um inimigo poderoso...'

            Seja lá quem fosse o inimigo do filho, também seria dele. Não importava quem fosse. Protegeria Shaolin de tudo e de todos que pudessem fazer mal a ele. Shaolin não era apenas seu filho, era a prova viva do amor que tinha por sua Sakura. Shaolin era a união dos dois. 

            Saiu, então, do quarto encostando a porta para que o menino não fosse perturbado por ninguém. Kero já estava no oitavo sono na sua gaveta quarto. Caminhou devagar pelo corredor até chegar ao seu quarto. Estranhou a falta de barulho, porém sobressaltou-se ao sentir a aura da esposa quase explodindo.

            Arregalou os olhos, entrando no quarto chamando Sakura. Ela estava sentada na penteadeira como todos as noites em que penteava os cabelos e insistia em prendê-los numa trança. Porém agora a escova estava largada no chão enquanto ela olhava fixamente para a sua imagem refletida no espelho. Sua aura estava brilhante e maravilhosa, mas Syaoran sabia que algo estava a perturbando, algo como sofrimento. Pelo espelho o homem viu lágrimas saindo pelos olhos glaucos. 

Syaoran (aproximando-se): 'Sakura...'

            A magia de Sakura o repeliu impedindo que ele se aproximasse mais dela. O que diabos estava acontecendo? Ele pensava desesperado. Fechou os olhos tentando buscar forças para voltar a tentar entrar no escudo que Sakura criara involuntariamente para não ser perturbada. Abriu os olhos pronto para uma nova tentativa quando surpreendeu-se ao se ver num lugar estranho e escuro. Um grito de dor o fez olhar para o lado e foi então que percebeu que estava no meio de uma guerra. Anjos contra demônios. Sangue, morte, dor, gritos. Li sentiu a respiração pesada ao reconhecer aquele lugar. Um anjo caiu sobre ele mas estranhamente passou pelo seu corpo. Ele não estava lá realmente.  Ali ninguém o veria e o sentiria, era como um espectro.

Syaoran: 'Sakura.'

            Falou alto lembrando-se agora que foi naquele mesmo lugar onde a esposa havia sido corrompida. Caminhou depressa e mesmo sabendo que era um fantasma naquele cenário, não teve como não tentar desviar dos corpos que lutavam ferozmente naquele campo de batalha.

            O coração doía de forma nunca antes sentida e ele sabia que aquele pesar não era apenas dele. Era de Sakura. Sua amada sofria e ele sentia isso. Foi quando a voz da esposa mais jovem lhe chamou a atenção

_Sakura (sorrindo): 'Não adianta ficar na sua forma humana, idiota. Eu não ligo para isso.'_

            Li arregalou os olhos virando-se para o lado. Viu sua esposa mais jovem envolvida pela aura negra. À frente da garota estava ele com seus vinte e poucos anos, completamente encharcado de sangue. Sentiu a garganta secar ao se ver naquele estado. Ele havia sido espancado, por ela.

_Syaoran: 'O que pretende fazer?'_

_Sakura (franzindo a testa): 'Eu mandei você ficar quieto!'_

_A Jovem começou a atacá-lo com chutes e socos. Li tentava se proteger mas a menina estava muito mais rápida do que ele, que além de ferido não conseguia atacá-la. Por fim acabou sendo atingindo por inúmeros golpes poderosos e caiu de joelhos no chão. _

_Sakura o envolveu novamente na sua magia e o levantou, fazendo-o ficar estático, ela parou a sua frente e o encarou nos olhos._

_Sakura (sorrindo): 'Estes anjos chatos estão atrapalhando a nossa brincadeira, mas não se preocupe, logo que eles forem exterminados a gente continua...'_

_Syaoran: 'Por que isso tudo, Sakura?'_

_Sua mão apertou levemente as partes baixas do ex-namorado. Li arregalou os olhos observando o sorriso malicioso dela. Ela se afastou um pouco e encarou os demônios lutando contra os anjos. _

_Syaoran (tentando juntar suas últimas forças): 'Tem que parar, Sakura. Esta não é você, não é a menina que eu conheci e por quem me apaixonei.'_

_Sakura (virando-se para ele): 'Ué, mas você não me largou para vir ser o novo reprodutor do mundo das trevas?' _

_Syaoran: 'Logan estava enganado...'_

            Deus, por que estava vendo novamente aquela cena? Por que encontrava-se ali revivendo tudo o que nunca quis recordar? Caminhou até a figura da mulher mais jovem tentando fazer com que ela parasse.  Ele sabia que no fundo, não era isso que sua amada queria, ela apenas estava perturbada com tudo. Confusa por ele ter voltado para o mundo das trevas, confusa por causa das atitudes de Logan. Contudo sua mão passou pelo ombro da garota como se estivesse cortando o ar. Li não poderia fazer nada.

Sakura: 'Não pode impedir.'

            Syaoran virou-se e finalmente encontrou a sua esposa. Sakura estava parada a dois metros atrás dele observando a mesma cena. Estava com a camisola longa e os cabelos soltos. Seus olhos transmitiam uma dor surreal ao acompanhar a batalha.

            Syaoran caminhou até ela e segurou os braços da esposa.

Syaoran: 'Vamos embora, Sakura. Por favor, vamos embora.'

Sakura (apenas mexeu os olhos encarando o marido): 'Eu sou um monstro, Syaoran.'

Syaoran (tentando sorrir): 'Não, você não é minha flor.'

            Um grito de dor de Li fez com que o casal se assustasse. Os dois viraram-se e observaram a jovem golpeando o rapaz que amava.

Sakura: 'Eu fiz isso com você.'

            Li tremia. Sentia todos os músculos do seu corpo tremendo de forma alucinante fazendo com que não tivesse reação. Fez o mesmo que a esposa, apenas observou.

_Sakura: 'Como é o gosto da humilhação, senhor Li?'_

_Syaoran: 'Não é a primeira vez que eu sou espancado.'_

            Sakura fechou os olhos enquanto soluçava alto. Cerrou os punhos não querendo mais ver aquilo. Não queria mais rever tudo que agora finalmente voltava a se lembrar. A magia cessou.

            O casal encontrava-se novamente no quarto em silêncio. Sakura não mostrava-se mais sentada na penteadeira, mas em pé um pouco atrás do marido que ainda encontrava-se em um estado de choque com as reminiscências.

            Ela abriu os olhos observando as costas do esposo e o viu virar-se para ela devagar. Seu olhar transmitia tantos sentimentos que ela não soube distinguir o mais forte.

Syaoran (aproximando-se dela): 'O que aconteceu?'

            Ela deu um passo para trás afastando-se dele.

Sakura: 'Eu... eu sou um monstro.'

Continua.

**N/A:**

Saudações Thunder Kaths!!!

Tudo bom com vocês? Deu para ver neste capítulo que o negócio finalmente vai deslanchar. Para os que estavam nervosos e afoitos para que Sakura e Li lembrassem de seu passado, aí está! A reação deles, só na próxima semana no próximo capítulo hehehe 

Um novo inimigo apareceu: Kal! O que ele realmente quer com nossos demônios favoritos é ainda um mistério, mais um entre tantos que ainda virão e se revelarão até o final desta saga. 

E a nossa querida Krishna! O que será que acontecerá com ela? Será que Gabriel continuará mantendo a sua indiferença ou ela é que terá que lutar até mesmo contra ele para salvar seu lindo pescoçinho? Muitas dúvidas, muitas dúvidas! Como eu sou má! Hehehe

Ah gente, não deu tempo de eu fazer um e-mail! Mas na próxima semana eu faço e envio para vcs, prometo! O kathklein2002 está completamente empestado de spam. Não sei mais o que faço, na verdade eu sei, mas ando sem tempo. A Rô sabe disso. Desculpe se não respondi o e-mail de alguns de vocês. Mil perdões!

Quero mandar um super beijo para a Juju, Thiago e Arwen! Este trio é demais! Brigadão pessoal! Obrigada pela entrevista demais no "De Frente com Julia" do capitulo 19, Arwen! Fico muito feliz em saber que eu a ajudei de alguma forma a começar a escrever! 

Pessoal, participem do "GAROTA PORÃO" do Blog NAK. Vote naquelas candidatas que vc com certeza mandaria para o porão mais sujo e fedido para ficar trancada para sempre! Temos fortes candidatas! 

Beijocas para Miaka, e quero aproveitar para dizer que eu sei que o sobrenome do seu querido Eriol é Hiiragizawa, mas como eu uso desde o começo da série Hiraguisawa vou deixar assim mesmo pois ficará estranho a mudança. Para os outros autores: Lembrem-se que é Eriol Hiiragizawa!

Naki, querida, estou muito feliz pela sua sorte! Torço por você para que tenha muito sucesso e que realize todos os seus desejos assim como vc faz com que os desejos de sua sakurinha em StH aconteçam. Sei que vc luta por eles com a mesma garra que faz com que sua personagem tb lute. Só precisa achar um Li(ndo!) para ficar ao seu lado. Se achar me conta e vê se tem mais um para mim tb! Hehehe

Beijocas para minha querida Rafinha Himura que está começando no mundo dos fanfics mas tem muito talento e carinho para escrever! Anjos de Luz é lindo!

Acho que a sessão Kathbeijo terminou... vamos agora para à versão ORIGINAL do segundo capítulo de...

*** * * O HARÉM DE KATH * * ***

(Musiquinha de Mil e uma noites...)

**Alcançando o oitavo sentido!**

            Todos se viraram para cima vendo a figura celestial que entrava pelo salão com seu vestido longo, estilo oriental, vermelho e dourado. Os cabelos cacheados maravilhosamente com reflexos acobreados, parcialmente presos e belíssimos olhos castanhos amendoados. Ui ui ui... em fic a gente pode tudo!!!!              Encantados pela imagem daquele ser celeste, todos ficaram incapazes de falar ou indagar alguma coisa, a não ser, como ainda não tinham se deparado com aquela deusa do Olimpo!

Thiago: 'Para tudo! Deixa eu fazer a sua apresentação direito, Kath!' 

Shyrai (conseguindo levantar só a cabeça): 'Não! Kath ele está querendo pegar o meu lugar!'

Thiago: 'Não posso fazer nada se você não sabe fazer nada direito, e ainda por cima não é profissional!'

Kath (ponderando): 'Isso é verdade...  todo mundo já fez continuações do meu Harém em que vc era subornado.'

Thiago: 'Isso mesmo Kath. O Shyrai não é confiável! Eu fico no lugar dele depois que eu acabar com a raça dele. O que vc me diz?'

Kath: 'Ah Thiago, vc é meu amigo! Eu não vou ter coragem de lhe colocar no lugar de puxa saco irritante e capacho do Shyrai!'

Thiago: 'Mas eu posso fazer sua apresentação.'

Kath (rindo à toa): 'Está bem! Isso vc faz melhor que ninguém!'

Thiago: 'Valeu Kath! Hei Shyrai!

            O coitado do bruxo das trevas levantou-se ainda sentindo as costas doendo.

Thiago: 'Nosso duelo ainda está de pé! Vou falar com a Juju e eu vou acabar com você um dia! Prepare-se para enfrentar a minha Tiara lunar! Ou a doce luz da estrela lunar!'

            Hey Thiago foi mal aí os golpes, mas não estou me lembrando daquele que vc sempre ameaça... mas eu lembro que era de Sailor Moon! Ah ontem eu vi de madrugada um capítulo em que ela usava este golpe... como diz a Dai, o tédio é revelador... 

Shyrai: 'Eu já torturei com o Li duas vezes! Quer dizer uma só, mas vale por duas senão não teria história, aí a Kath...

Syaoran: 'Hei, não está em discussão o que vc fez comigo, certo? Quer que eu lhe mate pela terceira vez, Shyrai?'

Shyrai: 'Não, que é isso! A gente nem está mais em Feiticeiros.. quer dizer estamos nas notas de Feiticeiros... Buááááá que decadência! Eu agora só faço parte das notas de Feiticeiros! Buááááá!'

Kath (batendo palmas para que a atenção do grupo se voltasse para ela novamente e não para Shyrai que saiu correndo chorando deixando a todos chocados): 'Hei Hei Hei... vamos voltar ao ponto?'

Thiago: 'Sim! Vamos lá para a minha apresentação!'

            Kath volta para trás deixando todos do Harém com cara de tristezinhos por perder aquela imagem celestial! Ui ui ui... 

Thiago (depois de limpar a garganta): 'Abram bem seus olhos, seus fracotes... o q vão ver aqui está além da mera compreensão humana de vcs... Vinda de terras arcanas... a maior e mais poderosa deusa dos 7 céus, o olho que tudo vê e tudo sabe. Do topo da montanha Klein. Desbravadora de temáticas divinas e maior e melhor, tb a mais bunitinha escrivã divina. Ela que pode tudo, nem mesmo a novela das oito pode com o q ela escreve. Que os dragões do abismo tremam diante de seu poder. Pq das profundezas ela devora... Ela sabe que a verdade está lá fora. De joelhos eu ordeno... Está é KATH KLEIN!'

            Kath caminha até o lado do Thiago que era ovacionado (Ah esta palavra eu aprendi com a Rô hehehehe) com uma onda de aplausos pelos heróis enquanto ele inclinava o corpo à frente agradecendo.

Kath: 'Valeu Thiago... apesar de que eu não entendi algumas partes...' 

Thiago: 'Detalhes, minha querida Kath... detalhes... Bem, vou voltar para a Mansão da Amizade.'

Kath (dando tchauzinho): 'Valeu!'

            Kath olha para os seus escolhidos que voltaram a olha-la maravilhados e agora mais admirados depois da apresentação do Thiago. Delicadamente eu desci a imensa escada olhando para todos os meus admiradores. Caraca eu tô usando a terceira pessoa para falar de mim mesma! Ai estou doida... mas vcs entendem, né? 

Kath: 'Cadê a música? Yamamoto! Key! Cadê a música?'

            A dupla de vilões apareceu num dos cantos.

Yamamoto: 'Perdoe-nos oh magnífica mestra... mas o seu som está com defeito!'

Kath: 'O quê? Como assim está com defeito? Eu mandei vocês consertarem ele!'

Key: 'Bem é que estávamos com alguns problemas financeiros terríveis então apostamos na Mega sena acumulada só que o Yamamoto apostou nos números errados e...'

Kath: 'Calem-se imprestáveis!'

Ren: 'Kath quer que eu acabe com eles?'

Kath (sorrindo para o seu querido xamã): 'Oh Ren... não precisa sujar suas mãozinhas com estes dois.'

Syaoran: 'Hei espera aí! Estes dois aí me deram um trabalhão! Deixa eu ver o que o poderoso Tao é capaz de fazer.'

Ren: 'Está achando que eu não sou capaz de proteger a minha querida Kath.'

Syaoran: 'Quem disse que ela é sua querida Kath! Ela é a minha querida Kath! Ela escrevia sobre mim muito antes de você pensar em virar mangá?' 

Kath (rindo sem graça): 'Que é isso rapazes, não precisam brigar por isso.'

Ikki: 'Kath minha deusa do Olimpo, eu cantarei para você.'

Kath (envergonhada): 'Ai que é isso, você vai cantar para mim?'

Aoshi (empurrando Ikki e beijando a minha mão): 'Eu cantarei para você minha bela gueixa.'

Kath (vermelha nível 1): 'Ai que lindinhos.' 

Miroki (empurrando Aoshi): 'Minha bela princesa, eu cantarei para você e depois gostaria de ter um filho comigo? Nosso filho será a mais bela criança já que terá uma mãe tão linda como você.'

Kath (vermelha nível 2): 'Você é muito apressado, Miroki.'

Syaoran (empurrando ele): 'Concordo com você, Kath! Ele é um tarado.'

Ren: 'Bason! Vamos proteger a Kath destes depravados!'

Bason: 'Sim chefinho!'

Touya (empurrando todo mundo): 'Circulando, circulando! (parando ao meu lado e colocando o braço sobre os meus ombros) Você está uma gracinha com este vestido vermelho, Kath.'

Kath (vermelha nível 3): 'Você achou? Minha mãe foi quem comprou para mim.'

Touya: 'Você fica linda de vermelho.' 

Horo-Horo (empurrando Touya): 'Fica longe da minha gatinha! Hei Kath quer praticar um pouco de snowbord, eu ensino para você numa boa.'

Kath: 'Que legal! Adoro esportes radicais!'

Horo-Horo: 'Perto de mim, tudo é radical, gatinha!'

Kath (vermelha nível 4): 'Seria legal!'

Kouga: 'Sai para lá seu cabelo azul! (pegando as mãos de Kath) Kath querida, eu posso lhe mostrar maravilhas do Japão antigo! Vistas magníficas, cachoeiras belíssimas... podemos tomar banho  numa delas, o que acha?'

Kath (vermelha nível 5): 'Bem quem sabe... posso ver um biquini...'

Kouga (ao meu ouvido): 'Não precisa usar se não quiser...' 

Inuyasha (empurrando ele longe): 'Seu depravado! A Kath é uma menina direita, não é Kath?'

Kath (depois de um tempo já imaginando o banho com o Kouga): 'Ah sim... isso mesmo eu sou destra.' 

Inuyasha (Levantando-se do tombo): 'Kath... para de ser tonta!' 

Ren: 'A Kath prefere dar um passeio comigo a cavalo, não é Kath? Pelas montanhas chinesas, o que acha?'

Kath (vermelha nível 6 – Atingi o sexto sentido!!!!): 'Claro! Podemos marcar quando você quiser Ren Saradinho.'

Ikki: 'Espera aí, o cavaleiro sou eu! Ikki o cavaleiro da ave fênix!'

Ren (olhando ele com desdém): 'E onde está seu cavalo, Ikki?'

Kath: 'Olha eu sempre achei estranho este negócio de cavaleiro sem cavalos, mas tudo bem...'

Seiya: 'O nome original é Saint Seiya... diga-se de passagem traduzindo quer dizer Santo Seiya Hehehe.' 

Shiryu: 'Mas os outros personagens fizeram tanto sucesso que as dubladoras acharam por bem trocar de nome...'

Kath: 'Olha eu acho que Guerreiros do zodíaco ficaria melhor, você não acham?' 

Ikki: 'Minha deusa, leve em conta que infelizmente os dubladores não têm uma mente brilhante e criativa como a sua.'

Kath (vermelha nível 7 – sou um cavaleiro de ouro ou um tubarão... hei sabiam que os tubarões possuem 7 sentidos?): 'Ai que isso, Ikki. Assim você me deixa sem graça. Além disso na verdade eu sou uma amazona... A amazona de Borboleta que defende a Deusa Dai, já que eu desisti de torcer pela deusa Atena reencarnada na Saori... ai fala sério, ninguém merece aquela deusa. Beijão Mumu de áries!'

Seiya: 'Hã...veja bem,  querida amazona de borboleta... os autores acreditam que as mulheres devam apenas ser protegidas... (passando o braço pelos meus ombros)... sabe acho que vou proteger você minha querida amazona... vc precisa ficar pertinho assim de mim.'

Kath: 'Ai ai ai... a Rô não vai querer mais revisar os meus fics depois que ler isso.' 

Seyia (sorrindo de lado): 'Ela não é ciumenta.' 

Kath: 'Você não conhece ela direito... ela pode ser mortal quando quer... (afastando-se dele) Olha vc é o único que eu tenho que respeitar hehehe.' 

Syaoran (puxando-me para seus braços): 'Mas eu não tenho este problema... a Rô já está acostumada a me ver nos braços da Sakura... mas eu prefiro muito mais estar com você nos meus braços.' 

Kath (Vermelha nível 8 – alcancei o Shaka de virgem! Eu sou uma Deusa mesmo!!!): 'Ah deixa disso.'

Sanossuki (puxando-me novamente): 'Quando você irá escrever uma fic sua sobre mim, querida? Podemos fazer par romântico e cenas de amor avassaladoras, o que acha?' 

Aoshi: 'Respeite minha gueixa.'

Kath: 'Ai meninos não precisam brigar tem Kath para todo mundo.'

Continua.

Daqui a duas semanas nas notas finais de Feiticeiros III o terceiro capítulo desta fantástica história. Hehehe

Kathbeijocas para todos

**RECADO DA RÔ **(provavelmente enfurecida por causa da minha cena como o Choco Hehehe)**:**

Realmente vc anda pedindo uma desforra..... como eu disse p Fab qdo ela começou a elogiar a mosca morta, tu andas patinando em gelo fino....tá rachando..... mas já que vc anda respeitando ele, eu deixo ele brincar mais um pouquinho no seu Harém.....eheheheheh..... mas tô de olho..... não abusa do Chocolate....e esse negócio dele te chamar de querida não foi legal.....eu deveria ter cortado na revisão e ficado quieta...mas agora já foi...eheheheheh

Caraca Kath...que capítulo demais...vou comentar começando do final...que final...adorei Sakura e Syaoran juntos nos últimos momentos de Feiticeiros 2..... nossa, para ela deve ter sido terrível ver o que aprontou, tadinha, a cabeça dela deve estar dando 1000 voltas.... quero só ver como ela vai administrar o que fez no mundo das trevas.....

Mais um vilão do mau....adorei como vc anda se referindo a eles, demônios favoritos...eheheheh

A Marie comentando que está amiga da Misao deve ter deixado o Shaolin assustado...ahahahah...tadinho, duas malucas na vida dele....

Agora um super beijo p Naki, e parabéns pelo seu emprego..... sucesso e sorte nesse novo início da sua vida profissional.

Ah pessoal, eu sei que o Cerejeira anda abandonado, mas meu tempo tá curto...e a Patty que n volta do mundo off..... eu já estou pensando em entrar lá p busca-la, ou montar uma equipe de busca e resgate...que vcs acham? 

Beijocas e apareçam no mansão, tem muita maluquice por lá....eheheh

***Rô***


	21. As lágrimas do Universo

Capítulo 21: As lágrimas do Universo

Sakura: 'Eu... eu sou um monstro.'

            Sakura falou de forma dolorosa enquanto seu rosto ficava vermelho e molhado. Li tinha a respiração pesada, não sabia direito ainda o que fazer. Não sabia como reagir depois de tudo que reviveu e se lembrou. Agora seu passado estava claro como água cristalina. Todas as batalhas, todas as dores, tudo pelo que havia passado quando criança, quando adolescente, quando adulto. Sua cabeça zunia de forma tal que ele foi obrigado a se segurar no móvel mais próximo para não cair ao chão. Fechou os olhos e tentou controlar seus nervos. Sim, ele lembrava de tudo agora, tanto as coisas maravilhosas que vivera, como as coisas terríveis pelo que passara. Abriu os olhos e fitou sua amada esposa. Sakura estava ainda olhando-o de forma tão dolorosa que fez o homem sentir o coração parar.

Syaoran: 'Sakura...'

Sakura: 'Eu matei você...  por Deus! Eu matei você Syaoran.'

Syaoran: 'Não é verdade.'

            Ele deu um passo a frente aproximando-se dela, mas Sakura afastou-se.

Sakura: 'Não chegue perto de mim, Syaoran! Eu posso enlouquecer novamente! Eu não quero! Não quero machucar você de novo!'

            Li começou a ficar nervoso por não saber o que fazer. Deu um passo a frente segurando com força os braços da esposa que começou a tentar se soltar.

Sakura: 'Não! Solte-me!'

            Ela gritou desesperada, quase debatendo-se para que ele a soltasse, mas Li não fez isso.

Syaoran: 'Acalme-se! Sakura! Calma!'

Sakura: 'Você não entende? Você não entende que eu sou um monstro, Syaoran? Eu sou aquilo que você viu! Aquela era eu! Era a minha verdadeira personalidade!'

Syaoran (sacudindo-a): 'Claro que não! Pare de falar besteira, Sakura! Aquilo foi um momento de loucura! Você estava sob a influência de Shyrai.'

Sakura: 'NÃO!!! Eu NÃO estava! Eu queria matar você! Eu queria fazer você sofrer!'

Syaoran: 'Não, você não queria!'

Sakura: 'Queria sim! E você sabe que é verdade, Syaoran!'

Shaolin (aparecendo na porta): 'Mãe... pai...'

            Os dois adultos viraram-se para o garoto que estava em pé ao lado da porta observando-os assustado.

Shaolin: 'O que está acontecendo? Por que estão brigando?'

Sakura: 'Afaste-se daqui, Shaolin!'

            O menino sentiu o coração fisgar ao ver o rosto da mãe. Olhou para o seu pai que estava com o semblante tão transtornado quanto o dela.

Sakura: 'Eu sou louca! Afaste-se de mim vocês dois!'

Syaoran: 'Agora chega, Sakura! Controle-se!'

Sakura (virando-se para o marido): 'Você não entende que eu posso fazer mal a ele também, Syaoran?! Eu posso matar vocês dois... eu não quero isso! Eu não quero.'

            Ela falava em meio aos soluços fortes provocados pelo seu choro. Shaolin não sabia o que fazer, apenas observava o pai segurando a mãe com força pelos braços e ela tentando soltar-se dele enquanto gritava coisas desconexas e soluçava.

Sakura: 'Por favor... Syaoran... eu não quero machucar você novamente... eu não quero fazer aquilo novamente...'

Syaoran (com a voz doce): 'Você nunca faria aquilo novamente, minha flor.'

            O choro começou a diminuir aos poucos, dando a falsa impressão para Syaoran que a esposa começava a se acalmar. Ela levantou os olhos para ele. 

Sakura: 'Você precisa me impedir de fazer aquilo novamente, Syaoran.'

Syaoran: 'Você não...'

Sakura (interrompendo-o): 'Você precisa me matar, Syaoran.' 

            Tanto Shaolin quanto Syaoran arregalaram os olhos desesperados.

Shaolin (aproximando-se): 'Mãe! O que a senhora falou?'

Syaoran: 'Enlouqueceu de vez, Sakura?'

            Sakura abaixou os olhos fitando o chão enquanto controlava as lágrimas. Shaolin parou ao lado dela olhando-a de forma desesperada. Não sabia o que estava acontecendo, mas nunca imaginou ver a mãe naquele estado. Olhou para o pai que parecia o mais controlado, apesar de estar tão assustado quanto ele.

Sakura: 'Você não vai ter coragem, não é Syaoran?'

            Ela levantou o rosto fitando o esposo.

Sakura: 'Você é um demônio, mas nunca teve coragem de machucar os outros.'

Syaoran: 'Sakura... por favor...'

Sakura (rindo debochada): 'Eriol tinha medo que você fosse destruir tudo e nunca imaginou que o verdadeiro perigo sou eu. EU sou a bomba-relógio pronta para explodir a qualquer hora.'

Shaolin: 'O que está acontecendo aqui, pai?'

            Syaoran olhou para o filho sem saber o que falar.

Syaoran: 'Vá para o seu quarto, Shaolin. Eu preciso conversar com a sua mãe.'

Shaolin (mostrando-se indeciso): 'Eu...'

Sakura (afastando-se deles enquanto continuava a rir): 'Fui EU que quase destruí todos os universos! EU que matei e matei e matei... (Sakura voltava a chorar mais forte)... EU que matei você! Por duas vezes, Syaoran... fui eu... eu... (ela repetia batendo com a mão no peito).'

Shaolin: 'Matou? Mãe, o pai está vivo... ele está aqui...'

            O menino mostrava-se confuso com as declarações da mãe. Ela parou um instante e sorriu para ele com doçura. 

Sakura: 'Deus queira que não tenha puxado a mim, querido.'

Syaoran: 'Agora chega! Shaolin, vá para o seu quarto agora! É uma ordem!'

            Ele falou pegando o pulso do filho e o arrastando para fora do quarto para ficar sozinho com a esposa. Sakura já tinha ido longe demais com sua loucura. Ele entendia o que se passava na cabeça dela, mas não permitiria que ela continuasse a falar aquelas coisas para Shaolin.

Shaolin (tentando soltar o pulso): 'Não pai! Solte-me!'

Syaoran: 'Cala a boca, Shaolin! Vá para o seu quarto agora e não saia de lá, está me ouvindo?!'

            Kerberus apareceu no corredor olhando assustado Li puxando Shaolin com força. Fitou os olhos de Li e reparou que o homem estava transtornado.

Syaoran: 'Fica com ele, Kerberus! E não o deixe sair por nada!'

Kerberus: 'A magia de Sakura... ela explodiu...'

Syaoran: 'Depois Kerberus... depois...'

Sakura (aparecendo no corredor): 'Por que não conta para ele também, Syaoran?'

            O felino olhou com pesar para sua mestra naquele estado. 

Sakura: 'Porque não conta para ele que a bondosa mestra dele no fundo é...'

Syaoran: 'PARA! Você não é nada disso que está pensando Sakura! Para! Por Deus! Pare com isso!'

            Sakura calou-se depois da explosão de Li. Ele ainda tinha o pulso do filho preso numa das mãos enquanto a fitava.

Sakura (sorrindo de forma terna): 'Você não tem coragem de me matar, não é? Você foi ao inferno para apenas voltar para mim, não é?'

Syaoran: 'Sim, Sakura... e voltaria para lá novamente. Sabe por que? Porque eu a amo... porque você é única, Sakura...'

Sakura: 'E o que eu fiz?'

Syaoran: 'Você foi atrás de mim.'

Sakura (sorriu enquanto passava uma das mãos no rosto para enxugar as lágrimas): 'Eu fui atrás de você para tentar te matar depois...'

Kerberus: 'Como?'

Sakura: 'Foi isso que você ouviu, Kero. Eu enlouqueci... eu matei o pai do meu filho e não foi só isso...'

            Sakura falou fechando os olhos enquanto lembrava-se de cada grito de dor de Li que ela provocou.

Syaoran: 'Eu estou aqui, minha flor... você não me matou... eu estou aqui. Olha! (ele puxou Shaolin para frente mostrando para a esposa) Está vendo? É o nosso filho. Ele está aqui... nós o tivemos.'

            Ela abriu os olhos observando o menino. Shaolin não conseguia mais evitar as lágrimas ao fitar o rosto desesperado da mãe. Chorou tentando permanecer com a cabeça em pé ao mesmo tempo que mordia de leve o lábio inferior para evitar de soluçar na frente do pai. Sakura deu um passo até ele e se ajoelhou a frente do filho pegando com carinho o rosto dele entre suas mãos.

Sakura: 'Foi você que me fez parar, querido. Obrigada meu amor.'

            Ela passou a mão no rosto dele enxugando as lágrimas quentes com o polegar.

Sakura: 'Você era tão pequenininho, mas tão forte.'

            Ela levantou o rosto fitando o marido que estava logo atrás do filho.

Sakura: 'Ele é tão parecido com você. Foi até lá para fazer eu parar... '

            Li não falou nada, lembrava-se claramente quando Sakura parou de torturá-lo concentrando sua atenção na imagem do filho que aparecera no meio do campo de batalha.

Sakura: 'Eu não disse que tinha visto ele, Syaoran? Eu não disso?'

            Realmente Shaolin era como a esposa havia descrito naquela ocasião. Ele não sabia como explicar, e no fundo nem queria mais achar explicação alguma do que tinha acontecido. Ele queria apenas abraçar a esposa e dizer que a amava, que tudo no fundo era apenas um pesadelo, mesmo que não fosse.

Sakura (fitando o filho): 'Seu pai é um homem muito bom, Shaolin. Sempre o obedeça, está bem?'

            O menino respondeu que sim com a cabeça.

Shaolin: 'A senhora também é muito boa, mãe. O Papai disse que a senhora é um anjo.'

            Sakura sorriu novamente.

Sakura: 'Ele que é um anjo, querido. Não se deixe enganar pela presença dele. Não se deixe.' 

            Ela falou isso levantando-se e encarou Li. 

Sakura: 'Eu amo vocês. Eu prefiro morrer a fazer mal a vocês.'

Ela saiu correndo pelo corredor.

Syaoran: 'Sakura! Shaolin fica no quarto! Eu vou atrás dela.'

Shaolin: 'Não, eu vou...'

Syaoran: 'Kerberus! Impeça-o!'

            O homem correu atrás da esposa que tinha saído de casa apenas vestida com a camisola e pés descalços. Parou em frente a casa e olhou para o céu onde Sakura com a alada acabara de levantar vôo. Shaolin apareceu ao seu lado olhando para o céu. Fora fácil driblar Kerberus.

Shaolin: 'Ela é um anjo de verdade.'

            Li abaixou os olhos fitando o filho.

Syaoran: 'Pedi para ficar em casa.'

            A voz tinha saído mais áspera do que ele queria, mas estava nervoso. Não queria que o filho tivesse presenciado aquilo. Não queria que ele sofresse.

Syaoran: 'Vá agora lá para dentro!'

            Shaolin olhou sério para o pai, não queria contrariá-lo, mas iria trás da mãe correndo e foi isso que fez. Começou a correr olhando para o céu, porém foi pego pela manga do pijama pelo pai.

Syaoran: 'Não me desobedeça, moleque! Eu mandei ir para casa e ficar lá!'

Shaolin (tentando soltar-se): 'Ela é minha mãe! Eu vou atrás dela!'

 Syaoran (arrastando-o pelo braço): 'Não! Eu vou atrás dela! Fique em casa esperando! Eu vou trazê-la!'

Shaolin: 'Não!'

Syaoran: 'Não me desobedeça!'

            Li puxou com força o braço do filho, machucando-o sem querer. Shaolin gemeu de dor fazendo Li o soltar imediatamente. O menino levou a mão até a grande mancha vermelha que havia se formado na sua pele.

            Os dois se encararam por alguns segundos. Li sentiu a respiração suspensa observando o rosto sério do filho. Como se não bastasse ter todas as suas lembranças dolorosas de volta, sua esposa havia ficado transtornada e agora ainda tinha cometido a besteira de machucar seu único filho.

            Abriu a boca para pedir desculpas, mas as palavras não vieram, mas sabia que devia isso ao filho, não foi sua intenção machucá-lo.

 Syaoran: 'Por favor, Shaolin. Estou pedindo para ir para casa. Confie em mim.'

Shaolin: 'Não há ninguém no mundo em que confie mais, que no senhor, pai.'

            Li sorriu de leve, era um sorriso triste mas sentiu-se bem ao ouvir aquilo do filho. 

Shaolin (virando-se): 'Eu estarei esperando por vocês.'

            Syaoran observou o garoto caminhando devagar em direção à casa. Estava chateado pelo que tinha acontecido, observava apenas pelas passos arrastados de Shaolin. Soltou um longo suspiro fechando os olhos e logo sentiu a presença forte da esposa afastando-se como um flecha. Seu maior pesadelo havia se tornado real. Ele estava perdendo sua família. 

* * *

            Krishna caiu de joelhos no chão com o forte golpe. John era impiedoso e infinitamente mais forte que ela que começara a aprender a controlar seus poderes a pouco tempo. Sua magia possibilitava ler a mente do rapaz e assim esquivar-se dos golpes, porém não era tão rápida para evitar todos. Seu corpo já estava coberto de pequenos ferimentos causados pela espada de John e ele ainda não a tinha matado, simplesmente porque queria brincar com ela. Trincou os dentes pensando no que faria. Tinha que resolver aquilo de uma vez e continuar a sua viagem até o Japão. 

John: 'Pensei que fosse mais forte, Krishna. E o mestre que pensou que você seria de grande ameaça. Você não passa de um inseto.'

            A jovem levantou-se sentindo os ferimentos arderem pelo corpo. Sem querer olhou rapidamente para Gabriel que estava parado a alguns metros de distância. Seria sonhar alto demais que ele a defendesse. Sentiu uma fisgada no coração. Um ataque de John a fez voltar sua atenção à luta. Deu alguns passos para trás desviando dos golpes do rapaz e com isso começou a irritá-lo. Não duraria muito mais. A espada de John atravessou seu ombro direito fazendo a garota soltar um grito de dor.

            Gabriel arregalou os olhos, tentou manter-se indiferente mas não conseguiu. Não podia corresponder aos sentimentos da garota, mas ela era sua melhor amiga, não queria que morresse. Apertou o cabo da espada que estava em sua mão e já estava pronto para intervir quando viu Krishna finalmente reagindo. A garota concentrou sua energia na mão esquerda e a fez explodir contra o corpo de John que afastou-se atordoado. Ela levou uma das mãos ao ferimento que tinha agora e levantou o rosto suado observando John caído no chão com uma enorme queimadura no peito. Ele levantou do chão a encarando com ódio.

John: 'Vai me pagar por isso, Krishna.'

            Ela levantou o corpo apoiando-se numa árvore próxima e observou o rapaz empunhando sua espada a frente, ela não queria matá-lo, mas se não fizesse isso ela morreria sem cumprir a missão que as cartas de Harmony lhe deram. 

Krishna: 'John, me deixe ir. Não quero lutar contra você.'

John (raivoso): 'Vou matá-la, vadia!'

            Ela arregalou os olhos vendo-o correr em sua direção. Fechou os olhos concentrando-se e um escudo azulado formou-se protegendo o corpo da Feiticeira. John socava e golpeava o escudo da jovem com raiva. Logo ele começou a rachar e isso já era o esperado. A intenção de Krishna era apenas enfurecer mais o ex-colega. Fechou os olhos assim que sentiu que sua magia de proteção foi rompida e cerrou os punhos. Estava na hora de enfrentar um inimigo de frente e não fugir dele. Estava na hora de colocar em prática o que tinha aprendido com seu mestre. Uma espada de energia azulada se formou na mão esquerda da jovem e ela estava pronta para golpear John quando este parou de repente com os olhos vidrados. A jovem desceu os olhos para o peito do rapaz onde pode ver a ponta de uma espada saindo do peito de John. Ela foi puxada deixando apenas uma enorme mancha vermelha na roupa do bruxo que caiu de joelhos no chão. Atrás dele, finalmente ela pôde ver Gabriel com sua espada de prata suja de sangue. Gabriel e Krishna se fitaram por um longo tempo até que John soltasse um último gemido de dor antes de falecer.

            Krishna caiu de joelhos com a mão no ferimento. Gabriel ajoelhou-se a frente da jovem. Ele tirou o casaco e o usou para comprimir contra o ferimento da garota tentando conter o sangramento.

Gabriel: 'Vou levá-la para um hospital.'

            Krishna não conseguiu falar nada, logo sentiu o corpo cansado devido à hemorragia. Gabriel a pegou nos braços para levá-la ao hospital mais próximo. Antes porém olhou pela última vez para o corpo sem vida de John. Desceu os olhos para Krishna que estava desacordada em seus braços. Não permitiria que ela se tornasse uma assassina como ele, por isso interferiu na luta quando percebeu que a jovem pararia de se defender e atacaria de forma certeira John. Ele talvez era o único que sabia o que aquela feiticeira era capaz de fazer, não era a toa que o mestre pensava em substituir Mirena por ela para ser a noiva de Takeda. O que o mestre não sabia, era que Krishna já estava prometida a outra pessoa. 

* * *

            Touya acordou sobressaltado. Havia tido um pesadelo com a irmã. Há anos não tinha nem ao menos sonhos, quanto mais pesadelos. Esticou o corpo para acender o abajur ao lado da cama finalmente iluminando o quarto. Yukito estava parado em frente a janela observando a lua.

            O homem passou a mão no cabelo encharcado de suor pelo pesadelo. A respiração ainda era acelerada. Levantou-se da cama e caminhou até Yukito que mantinha-se indiferente ao que acontecia com Touya. 

            Logo um par de asas saiu das costas de Yuki envolvendo-o por completo e a figura celeste de Ywe apareceu a frente de Touya encarando-o com o rosto sério.

Ywe: 'A magia de Sakura aumentou.'

Touya: 'E o que isso significa?'

Ywe: 'Que provavelmente Sakura está usando o poder das cartas.'

            Touya arregalou de leve os olhos.

Touya: 'Então... ela pode ter se...'

Ywe (fazendo um gesto positivo com a cabeça): 'Sim, ela deve ter se lembrado de tudo.'

Touya (tampando o rosto com as mãos): 'Por Buda!'

            Ywe voltou a prestar atenção à noite que mantinha-se calma e serena, mas dentro do seu íntimo ele sabia que sua mestra estava sofrendo, e muito. Touya caminhou até o armário tirando uma roupa qualquer.

Ywe: 'O que vai fazer?'

Touya: 'Vou ver minha irmã.'

Ywe: 'Ela precisa ficar sozinha, Touya.'

Touya (explodindo): 'Não! Ela precisa de mim ao lado dela!'

Ywe: 'Ela precisa do descendente de clow ao lado dela.'

Touya: 'E o que ele pode fazer? Ela está sofrendo por culpa dele! Se vocês não tivessem aparecido na vida dela, Sakura seria uma mulher normal e feliz! Esta confusão é tudo culpa de Clow e de vocês!'

            Ywe fitou de forma séria Touya que trocava de roupa para ir ver a irmã.

Ywe: 'Acha isso mesmo?'

            Touya colocou a camiseta de malha e virou-se para ele.

Ywe: 'Que não deveríamos ter aparecido na vida da sua irmã.'

Touya: 'Claro.'

Ywe: 'Se isso não tivesse acontecido, você e Yukito nunca teriam se conhecido.'

Touya: 'Talvez... talvez fosse o melhor.'

            Ywe arregalou os olhos de leve com a declaração de Touya que não falou mais nada. Apenas caminhou até a porta do quarto e saiu por ela, batendo-a de leve. 

            Touya desceu as escadas do prédio correndo. Chegou à garagem e entrou no carro ligando-o em seguida. Sua cabeça explodia de preocupação com a irmã e também pelo que tinha acabado de gritar para Ywe. Era claro que ele sabia que a irmã tinha um destino, mesmo que ele não concordasse com ele, ela tinha uma missão que deveria cumprir. Além disso, se realmente não tivesse conhecido Syaoran nunca teria Shaolin. 

            O problema era, por que tinha descontado a raiva em seu companheiro? Acelerou o carro cortando as ruas de Tomoeda em alta velocidade. Derrapou numa curva mais fechada fazendo com que se surpreendesse pela sua imprudência. Foi quando quase atropelou um vulto que corria pelas ruas. Virou o volante de forma rápida a fim de impedir de atropelá-lo, porém assustou-se ao vê-lo pulando sobre o carro. Ouviu o barulho dele pousando em cima da capota. Puxou o freio fazendo as rodas chiarem. Por fim parou o carro na calçada. Por pouco não bateu com tudo num poste. Ainda tonto com o que tinha aconteceu sentiu a porta ser aberta ao seu lado.

Voz: 'Está louco, Kinomoto?! Quase mata nós dois!'

            Touya virou para o lado e encarou Li olhando-o preocupado.

Syaoran: 'O que você está fazendo?'

Touya: 'Onde está Sakura?'

            Syaoran arregalou os olhos de leve. Provavelmente Ywe já sabia que sua mestra recobrou a memória e contou isso para Touya. Por isso o homem estava correndo como um louco pelas ruas. Li soltou um longo suspiro levantando o corpo e apoiando as mãos no carro do cunhado. Fechou os olhos tentando pensar no que falaria para ele. Touya saiu do carro e observou o cunhado.

Touya: 'O que você está fazendo correndo a esta hora como um louco pelas ruas?'

            Li virou-se para Touya pensando que não adiantava fazer rodeios. Além disso precisava desabafar com alguém e se ali estava Touya, seria com ele mesmo.

Syaoran: 'Estava correndo atrás de sua irmã.'

Touya (pegando-o pelas roupas): 'Sakura? O que você fez para ela, seu desgraçado?'

Syaoran (segurando os punhos de Touya): 'Sua irmã lembrou-se de tudo.'

Touya: 'Tudo que você fez de mal para ela.'

Syaoran: 'Não! Antes fosse isso. Mas foi tudo que ela fez contra mim.'

            Os dois encararam-se em silêncio. Eram homens adultos, não tinha mais cabimento ficarem brigando como antigamente. Touya soltou Li que desviou os olhos para o lado.

Syaoran: 'Sua irmã lembrou o que me fez no mundo das trevas e não está agüentando.'

Touya (depois de engolir a seco): 'E o que ela fez?'

Syaoran (voltando a encará-lo): 'Uma coisa... muito ruim, Touya.'

            Touya arregalou os olhos fitando o rosto de desespero de Li. Abriu a boca tentando falar alguma coisa mas não conseguia, no fundo sempre teve a certeza que algo terrível havia acontecido a irmã. Li percebeu a confusão que estava a cabeça do homem.

Syaoran: 'Ela foi corrompida no mundo das trevas e... (ele voltou a fitar o nada)... e enlouqueceu.'

Touya: 'Enlouqueceu como?'

Syaoran: 'Foi ela que ajudou Shyrai a provocar aquela confusão dos universos.'

Touya: 'Por Buda...'

Syaoran: 'Agora eu me lembro de tudo.'

Touya: 'Precisamos achá-la então.'

Syaoran: 'Vá para minha casa e cuide de Shaolin. Ela falou coisas terríveis para ele também. Meu filho deve estar muito assustado com o que presenciou.'

Touya: 'Claro... eu vou...'

Syaoran: 'Eu vou atrás de Sakura.'

            Os dois fitaram-se com respeito. Li fez um gesto com a cabeça agradecendo antes de voltar a correr atrás da esposa. Touya observou o cunhado afastando-se. Entrou no carro e bateu de leve com a mão no volante.

Touya: 'Droga! Eles nunca conseguirão ser felizes.' 

* * *

            Midoriko observava a figura sinistra de Kal a sua frente. Ela tinha o olhar desconfiado mas ao mesmo tempo um sorriso sarcástico pairava sobre seus lábios.

Midoriko: 'Então você quer que nós ajudemos o seu irmão, este tal de Kruel, a dominar os universos?'

Kal: 'Exatamente.' 

Midoriko: 'Shyrai tentou isso e se deu muito mal.'

Kal (com a voz calma): 'Shyrai era um humano estúpido, por mais forte e poderoso que fosse, não era um demônio legítimo como nós.' 

Midoriko (ponderando): 'Isso é verdade.'

Kal: 'Então minha cara, o que acha de se juntar a nós?'

Midoriko: 'O que exatamente eu ganho com isso?'

            Kal abriu um largo sorriso.

Kal: 'Fará parte do nosso grupo. Um seleto grupo apenas de demônios de elite que dominarão tudo. Podemos depois dividir os universos ao nosso bel prazer. Seremos como Deuses minha cara.'

            Midoriko abriu um sorriso. Kazuo que estava apenas observando a conversa sem se meter observou a mãe. Era tão raro vê-la sorrindo e de forma tão feliz. Achou bonito o sorriso dela. Pena que por trás dele apenas tinha destruição e ódio. Ele deveria sentir o mesmo que a mãe, pois também era um demônio, mas algo dentro dele lhe dizia que era diferente, por que exatamente, ele não sabia.

Kuoto: 'E o que teremos que fazer? Até agora você só nos enrolou seduzindo-nos com o que ganharemos.'

Arthas: 'Isso mesmo.'

            Kal fitou os dois monstros mas depois desviou os olhos para Kazuo que estava encostado em uma pedra com os braços cruzados.

Kal: 'Para conseguirmos isso tudo, temos apenas que fazer duas coisas.' 

            Ele falou levantando dois dedos.

Kal: 'Primeiro precisamos corromper os pilares dos Universos. Todos sem exceção.

Midoriko: 'Isso é fácil.'

Kal: 'Realmente seria fácil, se em um dos Universos não houvesse um guardião poderoso.'

Arthas (arregalando os olhos): 'Guardião?'

            Kazuo também mostrou-se agitado ao ouvir a palavra guardião. Ele sabia que seu pai havia sido o guardião das trevas do universo dele. Kal sorriu de leve vendo todos se agitarem, até mesmo Midoriko que tentava se manter o mais indiferente possível.

Kal: 'Isso mesmo que estão pensando. Quero que destruam Li Syaoran ou como vocês o conhecem, Devillus. Ele é o único que tem poder para nos impedir, até porque ele é um guardião diferente dos demais.'

Kazuo (franzindo a testa): 'Por que ele é um demônio agora?'

Kal (sorrindo de lado): 'Também. Mas porque ele é guardião de dois universos.'

Arthas: 'Dois? Como assim dois? Eu pensei que ele não era nem mais de um!'

Kal: 'Acho que nem ele sabe disso.'

Kazuo: 'O seu papo-furado já está me enchendo.'

Midoriko (rindo nervosa): 'Devillus está morto! Aquela garota idiota o matou.'

Kuoto: 'Infelizmente tenho que dar razão a ela. Vimos quando os dois ficaram soterrados no templo de Miroki.'

            Kal balançou o dedo fazendo um sinal negativo.

Kal: 'Aí que vocês se enganam. Li Syaoran e Kinomoto Sakura estão bem vivos num dos universos habitado por humanos. Inclusive têm uma vida normal como humanos normais.'

Midoriko (tremendo de raiva): 'Isso é mentira.'

Kal: 'Não, minha cara. Eles são casados e possuem um belo filho.'

Midoriko (gritando): 'MENTIRA! Ele está no limbo sofrendo!'

Kal (sorrindo de forma sarcástica): 'Isso é o que você quer acreditar, Midoriko. Mas a verdade é que diferente de você, aqueles dois são felizes juntos.'

            Midoriko tentou golpear Kal, mas foi empurrada longe pela magia do demônio. Kazuo puxou a espada para golpeá-lo, mas a arma apenas cortou a capa que envolvia o corpo do demônio.

Kazuo: 'Onde você está desgraçado?'

            Sentiu ser atingido pelas costas por uma lâmina afiada, pulou para frente evitando que o golpe tornasse fatal para ele. Deu uma cambalhota no ar, levantando-se logo em seguida e com a espada a frente conseguiu impedir o segundo golpe. Levantou os olhos observando Kal que agora tinha a forma de um demônio grande que possuía uma lâmina afiada saindo de cada mão. 

Kazuo: 'Oh bicho feio.'

            O rapaz soltou de forma divertida empurrando para trás o grande demônio. Kal voltou a atacá-lo porém agora Kazuo não fora pego distraído. Apesar da força e da agilidade de Kal, ele ainda não era páreo para o filho de Devillus, que rapidamente o golpeou fazendo com que caísse de joelhos no chão, sangrando.

Kazuo pousou a espada a poucos milímetros do pescoço de Kal que mostrou-se surpreso por ter sido derrotado tão facilmente.

Kazuo: 'Onde está o meu pai?'

Kal: 'Posso levá-lo até ele, Kazuo. Só você é capaz de derrotá-lo.'

Kazuo: 'Por que eu faria isso para você?'

Kal: 'Não é por mim. É por você. Ele nem sabe que você existe, para ele o único filho que importa é aquele que ele tem com a humana. Você é lixo para ele.'

            Kazuo apertou mais a espada no pescoço do demônio abrindo um pequeno ferimento. Midoriko tocou no ombro do filho pedindo silenciosamente para que não matasse ainda Kal. Kazuo soltou um longo suspiro afastando a arma do pescoço do demônio que levantou-se com as mãos no ferimento. Kazuo afastou-se, ainda revoltado com o que tinha ouvido. O ferimento que Kal havia lhe feito nas costas ardia enquanto começava a cicatrizar.

Midoriko: 'Como podemos encontrar Devillus.'

Kal: 'Meu irmão tem poder para abrir brechas. Ele criará uma para vocês.'

Kuoto: 'Para todos nós?'

Kal: 'Sim.'

            Kuoto sorriu de leve com a possibilidade de rever sua pequena. Sim, como ele gostaria de revê-la. Parecia loucura, mas o pouco tempo que convivera com aquela criatura angelical sentira-se terrivelmente tentado a voltar a ser humano novamente. Ele se transformaria em qualquer coisa por ela. Sorriu lembrando-se quando a jovem havia pedido para que ele ficasse na forma de sua amiga de infância. Sim, não se importava com nada, desde que pudesse apreciar aquele sorriso doce e maravilhoso que apenas a sua pequena tinha.

Midoriko: 'Temos um acordo, Kal. E é bom cumpri-lo ou não impedirei que meu filho o mate da próxima vez.'

Kal (observando Kazuo que estava um pouco mais afastado do grupo): 'Tem a minha palavra.'

Midoriko: 'Isso, aqui, não vale nada...'

* * *

            Sakura pousou no parque do Rei Pingüim. As asas que estavam em suas costas desapareceram. Uma chuva fina começara a cair sobre Tomoeda. Sentindo-se fraca caiu de joelhos no chão com as mãos à frente do corpo. Não conseguia parar de chorar lembrando-se de tudo que havia feito. Lembrando-se da sua loucura. Deus! Ela tinha torturado o homem que amava. Ela era um monstro. Era muito pior do que qualquer demônio que havia conhecido, era pior que o desgraçado do Shyrai.

Sakura: 'Por que fiz aquilo? Por quê? O que eu tinha na cabeça?'

            Ela olhou para as suas mãos e podia ainda vê-las suja de sangue. Sujas com o sangue de Syaoran. Tampou o rosto balançando-o de leve enquanto a chuva molhava o seu corpo coberto apenas pela camisola. 

            Por que Deus havia lhe dado tanto poder se ela não fora capaz de se controlar? Ela sempre imaginara ser justa e boa e, no entanto se descobriu um ser maldoso e assassino. 

Sakura: 'Eu o matei...'

            Ela caiu na grama encolhida abraçando os joelhos. A chuva aumentou assim como suas lágrimas. Era como se todo o universo sentisse sua dor e chorasse com ela. Foi quando sentiu que a levantaram do chão, e dois braços a envolverem de forma carinhosa.

Sakura: 'Syaoran...'

            Ela sussurrou com o rosto no peito do marido. Não precisava abrir os olhos para saber que era ele. Ela apenas sabia.

Syaoran: 'Shiiii... eu estou aqui, minha flor. Eu estou aqui com você.'

Sakura (quase sem força): 'Por favor, afaste-se de mim, Syaoran.'

Syaoran: 'Eu nunca vou me afastar de você, Sakura. Porque você é minha vida.'

            Sakura levantou o rosto fitando o esposo.

Sakura: 'Eu não posso...'

            Syaoran pegou o rosto da esposa entre suas mãos a fitando de forma intensa.

Syaoran: 'Olhe para mim, Sakura. Olhe bem para os meus olhos e me diga se você quer fazer mal a mim ou ao nosso filho?'

            Sakura tentou desviar os olhos dele, mas Li segurou mais forte o rosto da esposa forçando-a a continuar olhando para ele.

Syaoran: 'Acredite em mim, minha flor. Tudo vai terminar bem.'

            Ela abriu um sorriso ouvindo-o falar o que ela sempre dizia.

Syaoran: 'O poder fez aquilo com você, mas você foi forte para vencê-lo.'

Sakura: 'E se acontecer novamente?'

Syaoran: 'Você irá se controlar. Você tem a mim e a Shaolin. Nós não vamos permitir que aconteça aquilo novamente. Acredite em mim.'

            Ele tirou uma mecha molhada que cobria um dos belos olhos da esposa e sorriu para ela de forma doce.

Syaoran: 'Vai tudo terminar bem, minha flor.'

            Sakura sorriu para ele antes de se jogar novamente nos braços do esposo fazendo-o perder o equilíbrio e cair para trás com ela por cima dele. Syaoran sorriu aliviado envolvendo novamente a esposa em seus braços. 

Sakura: 'Eu te amo, Syaoran.'

Syaoran: 'Então fique comigo, Sakura. Fique comigo e com Shaolin para sempre.'

Sakura: 'Sim... eu vou sempre ficar com vocês.'

            A chuva começou a diminuir. Sakura levantou o corpo fitando o esposo com carinho. Li levantou o braço e puxou a esposa pela nuca para que o beijasse. E assim ela fez. Li rodou o corpo ficando por cima de Sakura enquanto ainda a beijava de forma carinhosa. Porém logo estavam se beijando com paixão demonstrando o desejo que um tinha pelo outro. Li contornou o rosto da esposa com os lábios.

Syaoran: 'Depois de tudo, depois de tudo que passamos, nunca vou deixá-la afastar-se de mim, Sakura.'

            Sakura gemeu ao sentir uma das mãos ásperas de Li tocando suas pernas entrando por baixo de sua camisola molhada. Sim, depois de tudo que eles passaram para ficarem juntos. Depois de todos os contratempos, de todas as confusões, eles estavam juntos.

Sakura: 'Desculpe-me Syaoran...'

            Ela falou entre gemidos de prazer provocados pelas carícias do esposo. 

Syaoran (ao ouvido dela): 'Desculpe-me por minha suposta indiferença. Só não queria que ficasse naquele lugar.'

Sakura: 'E eu não queria deixar você com aquela mulher.'

Syaoran: 'Midoriko nunca foi nada para mim, Sakura.'

            Ele disse antes de beijá-la novamente e impedir que a esposa falasse qualquer outra coisa. Ali sobre a grama do parque onde passaram tantos momentos, ele a fez novamente sua. Mas, diferente das outras vezes, o desejo dos dois era maior para tornarem-se um, pois agora sabiam exatamente por tudo que tinham passado para simplesmente estarem um nos braços do outro.

**_Thank you for loving me_**

**_Jon Bon Jovi_**

**It´s hard for me to say the things**

_É difícil para eu dizer as coisas_

**I want to say sometimes**

_Que às vezes quero dizer_

**There´s no one here but you and me**

_Não há ninguém aqui, além de você e eu_

**And that broken old street light**

_E aquela velha lâmpada de poste quebrada_

**Lock the doors**

_Tranque as portas_

**Leave the word outside**

_Vamos deixar o mundo no lado de fora_

**All I´ve got to give to you**

_Tudo que eu tenho para lhe dar_

**Are these five words when I**

_São estas cinco palavras quando_

**Thank you for loving me**

_Te agradeço por me amar_

**For being my eyes**

_Por ser meus olhos_

**When I couldn´t see**

_Quando eu não pude enxergar_

**For parting my lips**

_Por ser parte de meus lábios_

**When I couldn´t breathe**

_Quando eu não pude respirar_

**Thank you for loving me**

_Obrigado por me amar_

**Thank you for loving me**

_Obrigado por me amar_

**I never knew I had a dream**

_Eu nunca soube que tinha um sonho_

**Until that dream was you**

_Até que este sonho fosse voc_

**When I look into your eyes**

_Quando olho dentro de seus olhos_

**The sky´s a different blue**

_O céu tem um tom diferente de azul_

**Cross my heart**

_Eu juro_

**I wear no disguise**

_Que não usarei disfarce_

**If I tried, you´d make believe**

_Se eu tentasse, você faria de conta_

**That you belived my lies**

_Que acreditou em minhas mentiras_

**Thank you for loving me**

_Te agradeço por me amar_

**For being my eyes**

_Por ser meus olhos_

**When I couldn´t see**

_Quando eu não pude enxergar_

**For parting my lips**

_Por ser parte de meus lábios_

**When I couldn´t breathe**

_Quando eu não pude respirar_

**Thank you for loving me**

_Obrigado por me amar_

**You pick me up when I fall down**

_Você me levanta quando estou caído_

**You ring the bell before they count me out**

_Você soa o alarme antes que eu a contagem me tire da luta_

**If I was drowning you would part the sea**

_Se eu estivesse me afogando, você separaria o mar_

**And risk your own life to rescue me**

_E arriscaria sua própria vida para me resgatar_

**Lock the doors**

_Tranque as portas_

**Leave the word outside**

_Vamos deixar o mundo no lado de fora_

**All I´ve got to give to you**

_Tudo que eu tenho para lhe dar_

**Are these five words when I**

_São estas cinco palavras quando_

**Thank you for loving me**

_Te agradeço por me amar_

**For being my eyes**

_Por ser meus olhos_

**When I couldn´t see**

_Quando eu não pude enxergar_

**For parting my lips**

_Por ser parte de meus lábios_

**When I couldn´t breathe**

_Quando eu não pude respirar_

**Thank you for loving me**

_Obrigado por me amar_

**When I couldn´t fly**

_Quando não pude voar_

**Oh, you gave me wings**

_Oh, você me deu asas_

**You parted my lips**

_Você partilhou meus lábios_

**When I couldn´t breathe**

_Quando não pude respirar_

Thank you for loving me 

_Te agradeço por me amar_

**Thank you for loving me**

_Te agradeço por me amar_

**Thank you for loving me**

_Te agradeço por me amar_

**Oh, for loving me**

_Oh, por me amar_

**N/A:  **

Olá People!!! Este final foi indecepcionável, não foi? Hehehe Espero que todos tenham gostado do capítulo que me deu mó trabalho, até porque acredito que muitos estavam super afoitos e curiosos para saber a reação dos dois ao lembrar-se de tudo! Claro que as coisas ficaram um pouco diferentes a partir de agora.

Até porque agora, Kazuo entrará na jogada e finalmente Kal revelou suas verdadeiras intenções. O que será que acontecerá quando a patotinha do mundo das trevas invadir o universo de Sakura e Li? Muita confusão ainda está por vir nesta história, aguardem!

E o desabafo de Touya! Será que a relação do goiabinha das trevas com o morenão está realmente com seus dias contados? Será que a Nakuru tem uma nova chance para o amor? Ah isso nem eu sei ainda! Mas fico feliz por muitos estarem gostando desta incrementada no triângulo amoroso YukitoxTouyaxNakuru. Touya no meio, porque ele que é o objeto de disputa dos dois hehehe (viva a modernidade e a degradação dos valores morais... nada contra o homossexualismo! Não sou uma pessoa preconceituosa!!!)

Ah sim e podem falar... esta música não é linda? Antes eu tinha encerrado com a música "Born to try" da Delta Goodrem que tb é lindinha, achei que a letra desta música era legal para a ocasião, mas aí eu estava jantando e minha tia vendo a novela das oito, quando eu ouço a música e adivinhem quem estava na tela? Darlene! ERGH!!! Não acredito que a música que eu tinha escolhido para um momento tão especial da minha história fazia parte da trilha sonora daquela Secca! Eu tinha que mudar, mas não achava nada legal, até que um colega falou mal desta música, que ela era melosa demais e coisa e tal, e eu curiosa de dar dó, fui ouvir e me apaixonei! Achei-a perfeita para esta capítulo! E a coloquei! Cara anti-romântico! Não é a toa que ele é um mala! Para o pessoal que não conhece "Thank you for loving me", aconselho a escutá-la (baixa em mp3 ou ouve pelas rádios da Internet – eu mesmo ouvi pela primeira vez na radio Terra) pois vale muito a pena! É linda!

Agora vamos para a seção Kathbeijo!

Beijocas para Rafa Himura que fez aniversário na quinta feira passada! Este capítulo é um presente, pois sei que ela adora momentos românticos assim! Feliz aniversário atrasado, linda!!!!

Beijocas para minha adorável Revisora que me ajudou numa parte em especial deste capítulo! Eu não sei o que seria de mim sem a Rô! Obrigada amiga por sempre ouvir as minhas loucuras! 

Beijos especiais para o pessoal do Fórum Mansão da Amizade! Perdoem-me pelo sumiço, mas esta semana foi bem corrida para mim, mal pude entrar na net! Espero ler logo as loucuras que vocês estão escrevendo lá! Gente quem está super curioso para ler o duelo entre Sakura e Midoriko, passa lá no fórum pois a Marjarie já vez uma versão para esta luta de titãs!

Gente eu queria recomendar um fic muito lindinho que a Patty está escrevendo. O título é "Poderia ser diferente – Transformações". É um fic bem leve de adolescente onde Sakura é uma menina rica e triste e o Li é um menino pobre e arrogante (no requisito arrogância acho que nosso TDB nunca vai mudar Hehehe). Mas falando sério, a história é muito fofinha. Apesar de que no capítulo 1 me deu vontade de dar um soco no Li, mas isso é interessante pois vemos os personagens tão queridos em situações bem diferentes. Salve os UA's!

Ah e votem no GAROTA PORÃO 2004 no blog do NAK! A última vez que eu fui lá (no começo da semana) a Midoriko e a Akami estavam liderando a disputa! Acho que o Thiago anda votando na madame gelo direto!!!  Hehehe

Beijos para todos que estão acompanhando esta história e semana que vem teremos a continuação de O HARÉM DE KATH! Eu sei que vocês estão ansiosos para saber o que eu vou fazer com aqueles gatos maravilhosos! Hehehe

E para o pessoal que acompanha DRAG'ES CHINESES, seguinte eu vou postar o capitulo 8 na próxima semana, prometo!!!

Kathbeijocas para todos!

**RECADO DA RÔ:**

Gente, sem recados hoje.....só queria dizer que a Kath ter atrasado a postagem do capítulo foi inteiramente culpa minha...podem brigar comigo.... minha desculpa é que tinha certeza que esse capítulo era p o fim da semana que vem.... aiai...e como agora eu não reviso mais aos fins de semana, só fui saber Domingo à noite que tinha atrasado com o capítulo.... já tinha ido...Foi mal gente.....

Beijos

R


	22. Estarei ao seu lado

Capítulo 22: Estarei ao seu lado

            Gabriel fitava o céu azul pela janela do avião que levava a ele, Ravi e Takeda para o Japão.

Ravi: 'Nervoso?'

            O rapaz soltou um longo suspiro. Estava preocupado com Krishna. Ele a deixara num hospital no interior pagando todas as despesas adiantado. Pediu para que o médico responsável por ela ligasse para informar o estado da jovem, mas ficou com receio da atender o celular na frente de Ravi e principalmente de Takeda. Eles acreditavam que ela estava morta assim como John.

Gabriel: 'Um pouco. Não é sempre que vamos enfrentar o guardião das trevas.'

Takeda: 'Ele é nosso inimigo agora. Um demônio. Temos que matá-lo como meu pai ordenou.'

            Ravi concordou com um leve gesto. Gabriel apenas jogou a cabeça para trás tentando parar de pensar em Krishna. 

Takeda: 'Está ainda pensando naquela vadia que nos traiu?'

            O rapaz abriu os olhos sem coragem de encarar o colega ou era bem capaz de dar um soco na cara dele e colocar todo o seu plano a perder.

Ravi (dando risadinhas): 'Diziam as más línguas que você e ela eram mais que amigos.'

            Gabriel ajeitou-se na poltrona do avião tentando controlar a raiva.

Takeda: 'Pelo jeito nenhuma escapava de você, não é? Nem sua amiga de infância.'

Gabriel: 'Ela não era apenas minha amiga de infância.'

Ravi: 'Não disse! Você dormia com ela.'

Gabriel: 'Ela era a minha noiva. Então é bom respeitarem a memória dela.'

            Os dois rapazes entreolharam-se assustados com a novidade.

Ravi: 'Noivos? Como assim noivos?'

Gabriel: 'Isso é coisa de família. Vocês não entenderiam. Já me custou muito matá-la então, por favor, não toquem mais neste assunto.'

            Takeda soltou uma longa gargalhada batendo de leve no ombro do colega.

Takeda: 'Agora vejo que me enganei amigo. Você nunca trairia nossa causa. Deixei-me levar pelo meu ciúme por Mirena.'

Ravi: 'Quem mandou ter uma noiva tão bela?'

            Takeda sorriu de lado. Ele sabia que Mirena não era flor que se cheirasse mas ele também não era santo. Além disso era bom saber que os outros cobiçavam o que era dele. Quando voltasse do Japão trazendo a cabeça de Li todos o olhariam com respeito e admiração, inclusive seu pai.

Gabriel: 'Takeda... por acaso você sabe porque seu pai tem tanta raiva do guardião?'

Ravi: 'Mas isso não é obvio para você, Gabriel? Li é um demônio!'

            Gabriel balançou a cabeça de leve negando.

Gabriel: 'Mas tem alguma outra coisa. Eu sinto que o mestre tem um ódio muito grande contra Li Syaoran. E isso não tem muito a ver com ele ser ou não um demônio.'

Takeda (bravo): 'Está falando que meu pai está preocupado com rixas pessoais em vez de se preocupar com o nosso universo?'

Gabriel: 'Hei, não foi isso que eu quis dizer. Só acho que há alguma coisa a mais. É impossível que vocês não percebam como o mestre fica irritado quando falamos do poder de Li.'

            Takeda e Ravi ficaram em silêncio por algum tempo pensando na hipótese que o colega havia levantado.

Ravi: 'Analisando friamente, tenho que dar razão para Gabriel. O mestre parece que conhece Li de algum lugar.'

            Takeda cruzou os braços sobre o peito com o rosto fechado.

Takeda: 'Acho que tem alguma coisa a ver com o treinamento que meu pai teve no oriente.'

Ravi (arregalando de leve os olhos): 'Não sabia que o mestre havia treinado no oriente.'

Takeda: 'E você acha que ele conheceu minha mãe aonde? Num aeroporto?'

            Gabriel cerrou os olhos em Takeda. Realmente sempre suspeitou que tinha algo relacionado com os anos que o mestre Smith passou no oriente.  

Gabriel: 'Então é possível que o mestre tenha conhecido o guardião nos anos que passou na China.'

Takeda (olhando desconfiado para ele): 'Como deduz que meu pai tenha ido para a China? Minha mãe é japonesa.'

Gabriel: 'O guardião treinou toda a sua adolescência na China. Se o mestre o conheceu só pode ter sido lá.'

Ravi (dando um soquinho na palma da mão): 'Faz sentido.'

Gabriel: 'É claro que faz. Começo a suspeitar que o mestre de alguma maneira já tenha lutado contra Li antes mesmo de ele ter se tornado o guardião.'

Takeda (não gostando do rumo da conversa): 'Acho que estão se metendo onde não devem.'

Gabriel: 'Oras Takeda, é importante sabermos ao máximo sobre o guardião para termos chance de vencê-lo. Ou você se ilude achando que será uma luta fácil? O cara já foi para o mundo das trevas, é um demônio! Já parou para pensar nisto?'

            Takeda e Ravi engoliram em seco começando a se tocar que a luta não seria fácil. Gabriel olhou bem para o filho de seu mestre pensando que faltava pouco para ele dar com a língua nos dentes. Descobriria de qualquer maneira o verdadeiro motivo daquela raiva insana que seu mestre tinha contra o guardião.

Takeda: 'Há uma coisa... mas isso deve ficar em segredo.'

            Gabriel olhou de relance para o relógio de pulso pensando que não havia levado nem dois minutos.

Takeda: 'Meu pai treinou com um grande mestre chinês quando era jovem e me falou que havia um moleque mais novo que era insuportavelmente arrogante e metido.'

Gabriel: 'E quem era este moleque?'

            Takeda olhou para os lados com medo e abaixou ainda mais o tom de voz.

Takeda: 'Volta e meia meu pai solta que o mais irritante em Li era que, tudo ele fazia com um sorriso debochado no rosto.'

Gabriel (juntando as pistas): 'Como sabemos que o mestre nunca encontrou com o guardião, então se deduz que ele treinou um tempo com Li nas montanhas chinesas.'

Takeda (confirmando com a cabeça): 'Provavelmente.'

Ravi: 'Será que Li venceu o mestre?'

Gabriel (encarando o amigo): 'E você tem alguma dúvida? O cara foi escolhido por Emma Daio para proteger o universo, você realmente acha que o cara não é muito bom?'

Takeda: 'Mas não mais que meu pai!'

Gabirel (tentando contornar a situação): 'Provavelmente o mestre não tinha desenvolvido completamente seu poderes naquela época.'

Takeda: 'Com certeza.'

            O trio de rapazes voltaram a ficar em silêncio até o final da viagem.

* * *

            Sakura abriu os olhos com dificuldade pela claridade. Assim que acostumou com ela finalmente conseguiu ver onde estava. Era seu quarto. Como havia chegado até ali não tinha a menor idéia. 

Sakura (abrindo um tímido sorriso): 'Syaoran...'

            Era claro que fora ele que a trouxera depois que ela havia caído no sono. Rolou na cama abraçando o travesseiro do marido. Inalou o perfume natural e gostoso de Syaoran. Deus como ela o amava. Fechou os olhos lembrando-se da maneira intensa que se amaram no parque. Afundou o rosto no travesseiro sentindo o corpo esquentar com apenas uma lembrança. A porta do quarto se abriu fazendo-a despertar de seus devaneios. Levantou o rosto fitando Tomoyo que entrava no quarto sorrindo para ela.

Tomoyo: 'Que bom que despertou.'

Sakura (franzindo a testa): 'O que faz aqui Tomoyo?'

            A morena fechou a porta com cuidado e caminhou até a cama de Sakura sentando-se na beirada dela. Sakura também se sentou a frente da prima.

Tomoyo: 'Syaoran ligou para Eriol contando que vocês finalmente lembraram de tudo.'

Sakura (arregalando os olhos): 'Ele contou o que se lembrou?'

            Tomoyo balançou a cabeça negando.

Tomoyo: 'Ele disse que o passado deve ser esquecido e se recusou a falar sobre o assunto.'

            Sakura soltou um longo suspiro pensando que Li sempre tentava protegê-la de tudo. 

Tomoyo: 'Isso me faz deduzir que ele esteja escondendo algo por sua causa.'

Sakura: 'Você acertou como sempre, Tomoyo.'

            As duas fitaram-se por alguns segundos. 

Tomoyo: 'Não precisa contar, se isso...'

Sakura: 'Nunca tivemos segredos uma da outra. Por que agora seria diferente?'

            Tomoyo sorriu de forma doce.

Sakura: 'Eu fui corrompida.'

            A morena arregalou os olhos, assustada.

Sakura: 'Isso mesmo que está pensando, Tomoyo. Por isso os universos foram quase destruídos. Lembra-se o que a senhora Mizuki falou sobre isso?'

Tomoyo: 'O guardião deve estar sempre muito próximo ao pilar que sustenta a vida, como se fossem um, ele deve protegê-lo para que não seja corrompido pelos males dos universos. Não se sabe ainda em que forma virá o pilar, mas o guardião deve estar pronto para dar sua vida de coração para protegê-lo, fazendo dele a coisa mais importante de sua existência, pois se ele desfalecer ou for corrompido o equilíbrio do mundo será abalado e tenderá à infinita infelicidade e ao caos.'

Sakura (sorrindo): 'Você tem uma ótima memória, Tomoyo.'

Tomoyo: 'Para tudo que diz respeito a você, eu tenho uma ótima memória. Mesmo que tenham tentado tirá-la de mim (falou com um tom de brincadeira). Mas o que isso realmente quis dizer, Sakura?'

Sakura: 'Que eu pirei.'

Tomoyo (franzindo a testa): 'Pirou?'

Sakura: 'Eu matei o Syaoran.'

            Tomoyo levantou-se da cama com um salto.

Tomoyo: 'O que disse? Como assim?'

Sakura: 'Eu virei uma pessoa muito, muito ruim, Tomoyo.'

            A morena abriu a boca para falar alguma coisa quando bateram de leve na porta. Tomoyo ainda ficou um tempo observando a amiga antes abri-la e encontrar um par de belos olhos verdes preocupados.

Shaolin: 'Como está minha mãe?'

Tomoyo (forçando um sorriso): 'Ela acabou de acordar.'

Shaolin (sorrindo): 'Posso vê-la?'

Tomoyo (abrindo a porta): 'Claro.'

            O garoto entrou no quarto e fitou a mãe com carinho. Ela abriu os braços e não precisou dizer nada para que ele corresse até ela e se jogasse na cama para abraçá-la. Sakura deu vários beijinhos no rosto de filho o abraçando forte.

            Syaoran apareceu na porta observando a esposa e o filho. Tomoyo parou ao lado dele fitando-o preocupada.

Tomoyo: 'Está tudo bem contigo, Syaoran?'

            Ele desviou os olhos da família e fitou a amiga. Respondeu que sim com a cabeça.

Syaoran: 'É apenas estranho.'

Tomoyo: 'Estranho?'

Syaoran: 'Sim. É estranho constatar que tudo que parecia ser tão impossível de acontecer naquela época, aconteceu. Da maneira que eu havia tanto sonhado. Quando estava no mundo das trevas nunca imaginei que um dia estaria aqui, com Sakura e com um filho dela.'

Tomoyo: 'Está falando do mundo das trevas e dos tais demônios?'

Syaoran: 'Isso mesmo. Agora me pergunto como devem estar todos. E...'

            O homem parou de falar quando uma imagem passou como um relâmpago na sua mente. Arthas, Kuoto, Midoriko e o tal rapaz. O rapaz! Será que...será que...

Syaoran: 'Droga!!!'

            Ele gritou chamando a atenção de Sakura e de Shaolin que estavam brincando na cama. 

Sakura: 'Syaoran?'

Syaoran: 'Eu já volto, preciso falar com Eriol.'

            O homem saiu correndo do quarto deixando os três sozinhos. Shaolin soltou um suspiro de forma triste.

Sakura: 'O que foi, querido? Já sei, está triste porque eu e seu pai brigamos e por causa daquelas coisas sem lógica que eu falei, não é? Esquece aquilo meu amor. A mamãe não estava bem.'

            Sakura falou com a voz doce rezando para que o menino acreditasse e deixasse passar. Shaolin virou-se para a mãe com os olhos tristes.

Shaolin: 'Estou triste por isso também mãe.'

Sakura pegou o rosto do filho com carinho, porém o garoto desviou os olhos dos dela. A jovem mãe estranhou isso.  Seguindo seu instinto olhou para o braço do filho onde havia uma grande mancha roxa.

Sakura (arregalando os olhos): 'O que foi isso?'

            Shaolin bem que tentou esconder o machucado, mas Sakura pegou o braço do filho para ver melhor.

Sakura: 'Quem fez isso com você, Shaolin? 

Shaolin: 'Eu não obedeci ao pai.'

Sakura: 'Seu pai fez isso?!'

Shaolin (puxando o braço): 'A culpa foi minha... ele me mandou voltar para casa e eu quis ir atrás da senhora.'

            Sakura sentiu um bolo na garganta. O machucado em si não era grande, o problema foi a ferida que se abriu no coração do filho por causa dela.

Sakura: 'Tente entender que seu pai estava nervoso, Shaolin. A culpa foi toda minha. Ele não podia permitir que você fosse atrás de mim àquela hora da noite.'

Shaolin: 'Eu sei disso. Mas a culpa não foi da senhora, foi minha.'

            O garoto afastou-se da mãe.

Shaolin: 'Eu estou na boa, mãe. Não se preocupe!'

            Ele falou saindo do quarto para se encontrar com Marie que estava jogando vídeo game com Kero e Suppy. Sakura observou o filho afastando-se e sentiu novamente lágrimas nos olhos. Syaoran nunca faria algo assim se estivesse no seu juízo perfeito. Ele mais que ninguém nunca levantaria a mão para uma criança, ainda mais sendo ela seu filho.

Tomoyo: 'Não foi culpa sua. Acho que vocês têm que começar a esquecer este negócio de culpa!'

Sakura: 'Não é tão fácil assim, Tomoyo.'

* * *

            Syaoran encontrou Eriol na sala da casa e pegou o amigo pelo braço com força.

Syaoran: 'Preciso falar contigo agora.'

            O inglês, apesar de espantado com a atitude dele, o acompanhou sem reclamar. Foram até o escritório de Li que trancou a porta a chave para não ser perturbado. Ele virou-se para o amigo com os olhos tremendo.

Syaoran: 'Tenho que voltar para o mundo das trevas.'

            Eriol tossiu, espirrou, engasgou, tudo ao mesmo tempo com a declaração de Li.

Syaoran: 'Para com isso, Eriol! Escute-me com atenção. Eu preciso saber como posso ir para lá e depois voltar.'

Eriol: 'Está louco?'

Syaoran (caminhando de um lado para o outro): 'Eu destruí todas as brechas, mas deve ter alguma maneira que eu possa ir para lá rapidamente. Eu preciso falar com Midoriko.'

Eriol: 'Por Deus Syaoran! Você está aqui com a sua mulher e seu filho e fica pensando naquela...'

Syaoran: 'Acho que ela teve um filho meu.'

Eriol: 'O QUÊ?!'

            O que Li queria? Pensava Eriol atordoado, queria matá-lo do coração? Só podia ser isso. Como alguém podia se meter em tantas confusões como o seu amigo? (Gente o Eriol e o Touya realmente estão na disputa para saber quem vai ter um infarto primeiro Hehehe)

Syaoran: 'Lembra-se que eu falei que tinha visto alguns demônios quando houve aquele terremoto há alguns dias atrás?'

Eriol (balançando a cabeça freneticamente): 'Sim, eu me lembro.'

Syaoran: 'Então! Um era Arthas...'

Eriol: 'Isso já sabemos.'

Syaoran: 'O outro era Kuoto e Midoriko. Mas tinha um quarto, lembra-se? Um rapaz jovem que eu falei que me era familiar.'

Eriol (deixando-se cair na cadeira mais próxima): 'Não me diga que acha que ele é seu filho.'

            Syaoran confirmou com a cabeça.

Syaoran: 'Eu não tenho certeza... mas...'

Eriol: 'Você sente isso?'

            Syaoran confirmou novamente com um gesto. Eriol balançou a cabeça incrédulo. Os dois permaneceram em silêncio.

Eriol: 'Ele é um demônio então. Pensou nisto, Li? Ele não é como Shaolin.'

Syaoran: 'Mas talvez seja meu filho também. Eu preciso ter certeza disso. Não posso carregar esta dúvida.'

Eriol: 'E o que pretende fazer? Chegar lá no mundo das trevas e falar: Olá eu sou Li Syaoran e talvez seja o seu pai. Que tal a gente fazer um acordo sobre a pensão alimentícia depois que fizermos o teste de DNA?'

Syaoran: 'Está sendo debochado.'

Eriol: 'Deve ser por causa dos anos de convivência com você.'

Syaoran: 'O que quer que eu faça, Eriol?'

Eriol: 'Que esqueça! Olha, se o rapaz é seu filho ou não, ele já foi criado por Midoriko. É um demônio. E você sabe que demônios não possuem laços afetivos com familiares. O que você acha que ele vai fazer quando se encontrar com você? No mínimo vai tentar lhe matá-lo.'

Syaoran: 'Talvez...'

Eriol: 'Talvez ele tente até matar Sakura e Shaolin!'

Syaoran: 'Não! Se ele for meu filho, Shaolin é irmão dele.'

Eriol: 'Shaolin é humano! É um feiticeiro e tenho certeza que se tornará muito poderoso, mas é um humano! E eu me lembro muito bem da opinião da Midoriko sobre os humanos. Como você acha que ela criou o rapaz?'

(* Se alguém aí não lembra da opinião da madame gelo sobre os humanos, vale a pena dar uma lida no capítulo 17 de Feiticeiros II. É quando ela aparece e conversa com Eriol*)

Syaoran: 'Mas talvez eu possa...'

Eriol: 'Colocar toda a sua família e o universo em perigo para tentar achar uma brecha por causa de um suposto filho! Raciocine, Syaoran!'

Syaoran: 'É isso que estou tentando fazer.'

            Eriol acompanhou o amigo caminhar de um lado para o outro de forma nervosa.

Eriol: 'Você já sofreu tanto, Syaoran. Tente se dar uma chance para ser feliz agora.'

Syaoran: 'Não dá, Eriol. Não dá. Eu preciso saber quem é aquele garoto.'

            Eriol soltou um longo suspiro, voltando a se sentar na cadeira e tirando os óculos para limpar com um lenço que havia no bolso da calça.

Eriol: 'Eu vou estudar.'

            Syaoran abriu um sorriso.

Eriol: 'Mas não garanto nada! Se eu imaginar, sonhar ou sei lá achar que isso vai, por algum motivo colocar o nosso universo em perigo eu o proíbo de fazer isso. Vai ter que agüentar mais este peso nas costas, mas não vou permitir que faça uma loucura.'

Syaoran: 'Está bem! Mas você irá procurar mesmo, não?'

Eriol: 'Não se preocupe.'

* * *

            O que estava acontecendo com seus pais? Que passado louco era aquele que fez a mãe sofrer tanto ao se lembrar? Ela tinha matado o pai? Seu pai era um morto vivo? Ou era um demônio imortal? E sua mãe era um anjo ou um demônio? E o que ele era afinal de contas? Um demônio como seu pai? Ou um anjo? Ou um humano-demônio-anjo? Nossa, isso estava ficando complicado demais para achar uma resposta, até porque não era uma única pergunta. 

Shaolin caminhava olhando para a calçada enquanto pensava nos últimos acontecimentos da sua vida. Parecia que simplesmente sua vidinha perfeita e até mesmo pateticamente sem graça havia mudado radicalmente. Primeiro descobriu que tinha magia, depois foi levado para o passado, e agora... agora seus pais estavam estranhos. Às vezes chegava a pensar na loucura deles terem sido abduzidos.

            Marie e Nakuru caminhavam devagar ao lado dele. Os três voltavam da escola. Marie como sempre ia a frente falando sem parar e cantarolando.

Marie: 'Hoje o meu time venceu no vôlei na educação física! E vocês acreditam que aquela lambisgóia da Saori (*Porque será que eu coloquei este nome? Sabe que eu não sei. Hehehe*) ainda falou que a Tia Sakura tinha roubado para o meu time? Ela é uma bruxa mesmo. Deve ser mau do nome.' 

Nakuru: 'Ah com certeza! Aquela Saori ridícula de Cavaleiros do Zodíaco não faz nada! Me dá até raiva de assistir.' 

Marie: 'Uma estátua é mais útil que aquela pseudo-deusa.'

Nakuru: 'Pelo menos os cavaleiros poderiam pegar a estátua e dar na cabeça do tiozinho do mau. Aí imagina aquele morenão do Ikki com uma armadura de ouro.' 

            A jovem espevitada falou abanando-se e rindo acompanhada de Marie.

Marie: 'Eu prefiro o Hyoga. Aqueles olhos claros dele são incríveis!'

Nakuru: 'Mas o Ikki é o mais saradão!'

Marie: 'O Seiya também é bem bonitinho com aqueles olhos chocolate.' 

Nakuru: 'Mas o Ikki é forte, sério, poderoso.'

Marie: 'O Shyriu também tem um corpão! E aquela tatuagem enorme nas costas é muito legal! Será que a mamãe deixa eu fazer uma tatuagem, Nakuru?'

Nakuru: 'Olha acho que o mestre não vai gostar muito da idéia.'

Marie: 'Isso é verdade... Ah mas tem também o Shun!'

Nakuru: 'Marie! Até o Shun! Não acha que a sua indecisão em escolher um cavaleiro preferido está um pouco demais.'

Marie: 'O Shun é um goiabinha, mas não posso negar que ele tem olhos lindos, não é?' 

Nakuru (meneando a cabeça de leve): 'Está bem. Por este lado tenho que dar razão.'

Marie: 'Mas no fundo eu não sou indecisa. Eu tenho um cavaleiro preferido.'

Nakuru: 'Que é o Seiya.'

Maire: 'Nada disso! É o cavaleiro de Gêmeos! Ele é mau! Ele é terrível! Ele é perigoso! E ele fez aquela sem sal da Saori sofrer! Ele é ooooo... cavaleiro de Gêmeos!'

            Ela falava enquanto fazia poses na calçada fazendo não só Nakuru como alguns transeuntes rirem. Por fim voltou a ficar quieta caminhando ao lado da amiga. Mas sua atenção voltou-se para Shaolin que caminhava sério um pouco mais atrás. O garoto de uns tempos para cá andava cada vez mais caladão e sério. Ela fitou Nakuru que deu de ombros. Resolveu diminuir o passo fazendo assim com que logo ele a alcançasse.

Marie: 'Está tudo bem, Shaolin?'

            O garoto apenas acenou que sim com a cabeça.

Marie: 'Pois não parece. Olha somos primos e se você quiser se abrir comigo sobre qualquer coisa eu vou estar ao seu lado, está bem? Só não fala isso para a Misao pois eu quero viver ainda muitos anos. A humanidade não pode ficar sem a minha presença.'

            Ele virou-se para ela sorrindo de leve. Marie sentiu como se tivesse cumprido sua missão, não gostava de ver o primo com o olhar vago como ele estava.

Marie (parando de repente): 'Vamos tomar um sorvete!!!'

Nakuru: 'Sorvete? Mas isso é hora de tomar sorvete?'

Marie: 'Eu sei que abriu uma ótima sorveteria em frente à loja do Tio Touya!'

Shaolin: 'Eu acho melhor a gente voltar para casa.'

Marie: 'E fazer o quê? Jogar vídeo game com o Kero e o Suppy? Eu já bati eles em todos os jogos. Não tem mais graça.'

Shaolin: 'Você é muito pretensiosa.'

Marie: 'Eu sou realista, priminho.'

Shaolin (erguendo uma sobrancelha): 'Sei.'

Marie: 'Além disso, o Kero leva para o lado pessoal demais um simples jogo. Ele não tem espírito olímpico que prega que o importante é competir e não vencer.'

Shaolin: 'Mas não foi ele que ficou com a cara emburrada por uma hora depois que eu a venci.'

Marie: 'Você usou métodos sujos e baixos para me vencer.'

Shaolin (arregalando os olhos): 'Eu? Eu não fiz nada!'

Marie: 'Oras você apostou comigo o último pedaço de chocolate, como você queria que eu me concentrasse no jogo imaginando o Kero ao lado do último pedaço de chocolate?'

            Shaolin soltou uma gargalhada lembrando-se da prima esganando Kero que realmente detonou o último pedaço da barra do doce enquanto os dois disputavam-na no jogo.

Marie: 'Eu agora vou querer um super, mega, hiper sundae de chocolate com muuuuuita calda e é claro uma cereja vemelhinha na ponta. Sem a cereja não tem graça.'

Shaolin: 'A cereja não tem função no sorvete.'

Marie (com as mãos na cintura): 'Claro que tem! Sem a cereja não tem graça. É questão de estética culinária, vocês homens não têm sensibilidade para entender a importância de uma cereja em cima do sundae.' 

Shaolin (balançando uma bandeira branca): 'Certo. Não discuto isso com você.'

Marie (puxando Shaolin pela mão para apresar o passo): 'Vamos logo!'

            O menino soltou uma risada apressando o passo para acompanhar a prima. Ela virou-se para trás ainda dando pulinhos.

Marie: 'Vamos logo Nakuru! Temos que passar na loja do Tio Touya para convidá-lo a ir com a gente.'

Shaolin: 'Por quê?'

Marie (dando uma piscadinha para ele): 'Alguém tem que pagar a conta, não é? Sabe como é... Final do mês, mesada no negativo...'

Shaolin (sorrindo de lado): 'Você é uma interesseira, Marie.'

Marie: 'Interesseira, não. Apenas sei aproveitar as coisas, mesmo que elas pareçam num primeiro momento, ruins.'

            O garoto arregalou os olhos de leve observando o rosto sorridente da prima. Marie puxou-o um pouco para alcançar sua face e depositar um beijinho na bochecha de Shaolin que corou sem querer.

Marie: 'Para de pensar em besteiras, Shaolin!'

            Ela virou-se para Nakuru que mantinha-se envergonhada e também vermelha.

Marie: 'Ai, mais é incrível como você fica lerda quando a gente fala do tio Touya, hem?' 

Nakuru (fechando o punho): 'Ai sua linguaruda!'

Marie: 'Vamos, Nakuru! Vamos ver o Tio Touya!'

            A garota gritou puxando a mão do primo para correr com ela escapando de uma Nakuru enfurecida. Marie ria puxando o primo que também não pode deixar de rir com a brincadeira. Nakuru ainda xingava Marie de boca grande quando eles pararam em frente a loja. Para sorte de Marie e desespero de Nakuru, Touya estava parado em frente à loja observando o movimento. Marie e Shaolin pararam a poucos centímetros do tio sorrindo para ele, porém Nakuru não foi tão boa na freada e bateu com tudo nas crianças que por sua vez esbarraram em Touya que conseguiu segurá-las.

Touya: 'Nossa, que confusão é esta?'

Nakuru (vermelha): 'Hã, desculpe-me... é esta menina que me tira do sério.'

Marie: 'Eu só falei a verdade.'

Shaolin: 'Isso eu posso comprovar agora.'

            Os dois sorriram um para o outro de forma maldosa enquanto observavam Nakuru cada vez mais vermelha.

Touya: 'E o que eles falaram que a deixou tão brava, Nakuru?'

            A jovem arregalou os olhos de leve observando o homem a sua frente com um largo sorriso no rosto. Mordeu de leve o lábio inferior arrastando o pé direito e sem saber o que responder.

Marie: 'É que a gente queria convidar o senhor para tomar um sorvete lá!'

Ela falou apontando para a enorme sorveteria no outro lado da calçada.

Touya: 'Ah sim! Dizem que o sorvete de lá é muito bom!'

Marie (puxando a camisa do tio): 'Leva a gente lá, tio?'

Shaolin (dedurando de uma vez): 'Ela quer que o senhor pague para ela o tal de super, mega, hiper sundae que ela quer.'

Marie (brava): 'Shaolin!'

            Touya soltou uma gargalhada.

Touya: 'Está bem! Vamos lá senhora espertinha. Eu pago um super, mega, hiper sundae para todos vocês.'

            Ele voltou-se para Nakuru que apenas sorria como uma boba, mas assim que ela percebeu que ele a fitava abaixou o rosto envergonhada.

Touya: 'Eu também pago um sundae para você, Nakuru.'

Nakuru: 'Não precisa se preocupar.'

Marie: 'Precisa sim! Ela também quer um!'

            A menina já estava puxando-a e ao tio para atravessar a rua em direção ao seu alvo desde que tinha saído da escola. Shaolin sorriu observando os três afastando-se. Marie o chamou com um gesto e o garoto prontamente a obedeceu.

            Sundaes comprados, todos estavam sentados numa mesinha do lado de fora deliciando-se. Touya comia uma casquinha de frutas bem menor que o sorvete que as crianças degustavam com entusiasmo. Marie pela primeira vez permanecia quieta enquanto comia o sorvete. Shaolin estava ao lado dela quase disputando silenciosamente quem terminava a taça primeira. Touya virou-se para Nakuru que estava ao seu lado comendo devagar o sorvete. Ele sorriu reparando como ela continuava bonita.

Touya: 'Então você não envelheceu como Yukito?'

            Marie e Shaolin pararam de comer fitando o casal de adultos a frente dos dois. A menina ainda tinha a colher na boca enquanto o menino terminava de ingerir o doce que tinha na boca. 

Nakuru: 'Bem, o mestre falou que eu poderia opinar em envelhecer ou não. Quer dizer, esta personalidade. Ruby Moon nunca envelhece.'

Touya: 'Entendo. É como Ywe que nunca envelhece mesmo que Yukito aparente mais idade.'

Nakuru (depois de colocar uma colher na boca): 'Isso mesmo.'

Marie: 'Mesmo que a Nakuru envelhecesse, ela ainda teria o espírito jovem.'

Shaolin: 'Isso é verdade. O Tio Yukito é mais sério.'

            Marie concordou com a cabeça.

Marie: 'Mas a Nakuru fica linda de Ruby Moon! Você precisa ver, não é verdade tio?'

            Touya arregalou os olhos de leve sem saber o que responder, sem embaraçar a jovem e ele mesmo. Resolveu concordar apenas com a cabeça enquanto enchia a boca de sorvete.

Marie (virando-se para Shaolin): 'Você precisa vê-la com as asas de borboleta. Eu pedi um par de asas para o papai, mas ele disse que não pode me dar.'

Shaolin: 'Para que você ia querer um par de asas?'

Marie: 'Hellôôô! Para voar, né? Deve ser maneiro voar como um pássaro no céu.'

            Ela falou batendo os braços como se eles fossem asas.

Shaolin: 'Como uma borboleta. Os pássaros e as borboletas voam de maneira diferente.'

Marie: 'Isso é apenas detalhe.'

            Eles riram voltando a se concentrarem no sorvete que já tinha passado da metade.

Nakuru (com a voz tímida): 'E Yukito como está?'

Touya: 'Bem. Ele foi com Eriol procurar alguma coisa na biblioteca da faculdade.'

Nakuru: 'Suppy comentou que o mestre está fazendo uma pesquisa minuciosa.'

Touya: 'Acha que tem alguma coisa relacionada com Sakura e Li?'

            Shaolin levantou o rosto prestando atenção na conversa dos dois. Marie fez o mesmo.

Nakuru: 'Não sei dizer. Mas acho que sim.'

            Touya virou-se para as duas crianças que disfarçaram voltando a comer o sorvete olhando para ele. Uma senhora sorridente aproximou-se deles.

Senhora: 'Boa tarde, senhor Kinomoto.'

Touya: 'Boa tarde, senhora Onoda.'

Senhora: 'Que crianças lindas! São seus filhos?'

            Touya adoraria dizer que um deles era seu filho, mas não eram. Nenhum deles.

Touya: 'Este é Shaolin, filho de minha irmã. (falou fazendo um gesto para o sobrinho). E Marie, filha de minha prima.'

            As crianças cumprimentaram a senhora educadamente. A senhora voltou-se então para Nakuru e sorriu.

Senhora: 'Que jovenzinha linda! É sua sobrinha também, suponho.'

            Touya ficou sem saber o que dizer, mas sentiu-se mau com a colocação da senhora, apesar dela ter razão. Nakuru tinha a aparência de ser sua filha.

Nakuru: 'Sou Nakuru.'

            Ela falou simplesmente tentando quebrar o clima que ficou. A senhora estranhou aquela apresentação mas não deu importância maior. Ela ainda falou sobre o computador que havia comprado na loja de Touya para o neto e agradeceu pela ajuda em escolher o modelo. Logo afastou-se deixando os quatro em silêncio. Marie como sempre, foi a que quebrou o clima. 

Marie: 'Hei Tio! Que tal a gente marcar de ir ao cinema um dia?'

Touya: 'Seria ótimo! Podemos falar com seus pais.'

Marie: 'Ah eles não vão querer ver o filme. Acham que é muito sem cultura.'

Shaolin: 'O que eu não duvido que seja.'

Marie: 'Duvido que você não queira ver Matrix Revolution.'

Shaolin (animado): 'É claro que sim! Isso! Vamos marcar tio?'

Marie: 'Eu estou louca para ver o Neo novamente! Ele é tão lindo! É claro que ele é o predestinado.'

Shaolin: 'Ele precisa ser muito mais que apenas bonito para ser o predestinado.'

Marie: 'Ah qual é? Eu já disse que não me atenho a detalhes. A Naki também acha ele bonitão, não é?'

            Nakuru olhou para ela assustada.

Marie (inclinando o corpo para frente como se fosse falar um segredo): 'Ela tem  uma queda por homens morenos como o senhor, tio.' 

            A jovem explodiu de vermelha com as declarações da menina.

Nakuru: 'Marie! Quer me difamar, é?'

            A garota apenas soltou uma gargalhada acompanhada de Shaolin que já tinha pego tudo no ar. Touya e Nakuru entreolharam-se sem graça e envergonhados.

* * *

            Syaoran dirigia devagar pelas ruas de Tomoeda. Estava cansado de mais um dia de trabalho tendo que resolver problemas banais. Ainda bem que tinha o primo, Hyo Ling, como seu braço direito. Ele era muito competente, foi a melhor decisão que teve dar a ele o cargo de vice-presidente da firma. Soltou um longo suspiro lembrando-se do que passou com Meilyn. Ela esteve ao seu lado incondicionalmente depois que havia se transformado num demônio. Quando Sakura o rejeitou, ela estava ao lado dele. Lembrou-se do beijo que deu na prima quando estavam indo para a biblioteca da faculdade achar alguma coisa que pudesse ajudar Tomoyo.

(*Referência ao beijo que Li deu em Meilyn no capítulo 15 de Feiticeiros II – Olha gente foi mal, mas eu não tenho o recurso do flashback como as séries de televisão! Hehehe Quem está boiando dá uma olhada superficial no capítulo*) 

            Sentia-se feliz em saber que finalmente Meylin havia lhe tirado da cabeça e conseguiu ser feliz com um bom homem. Hyo Ling era um marido carinhoso e que a amava acima de tudo. Ele foi capaz de abrir mão do clã apenas para permitir que a esposa pudesse trabalhar no teatro. Assim como ele, Hyo Ling havia aberto mão do poder do clã apenas para ser feliz com a mulher que amava. No fundo, eram parecidos. Não tanto, Hyo Ling não era tão cabeça dura como ele. Soltou uma gargalhada com este pensamento.

            Estranhamente sentia-se feliz, como se tivesse finalmente tirado um enorme peso das costas. Tantas e tantas indagações nestes 15 anos imaginando como tinha sido o mundo das trevas e agora, depois que lembrou de tudo sentia até falta do que viveu lá com Arthas. As lutas, as vitórias, as conquistas. Era incrível ter a sensação de que podia tudo. Sorriu de lado lembrando-se das loucuras que fez com Midoriko. Putz, ela poderia ser um demônio mas conseguia ser uma amante incrível quando queria. Sorriu de lado enquanto acelerava o carro. Fechou os olhos por alguns instantes sentido o vento forte bater no seu rosto. Estendeu o braço ligando o rádio do carro. Estava tocando uma música provavelmente de alguma banda jovem do momento. Voltou a prestar atenção na estrada, mas sua mente estava no demônio feminino. Desabotoou o colarinho afrouxando a gravata enquanto pensava na esposa.

Syaoran: 'Mas Midoriko não é como Sakura.'

            Aumentou o sorriso ao lembrar de como se amaram no parque embaixo da chuva. Foi diferente das outras vezes. Foi mais intenso, mais selvagem e porque não admitir, que fora maravilhoso? Era claro que o sexo entre eles tinha mudado. As noites seguintes foram parecidas. Amaram-se quase de forma louca, aproveitando que Shaolin estava passando um tempo na casa de Hiraguisawa. Não que o filho atrapalhasse, muito pelo contrário. Li estava indo justamente pegá-lo na casa do amigo para trazê-lo. Queria continuar as aulas que tinha com o filho, além de tentar se desculpar pelo seu descontrole no outro dia. Bateu de leve no volante com raiva de si mesmo pelo que fez. Não tinha este direito e sabia disso. Shaolin era o que mais amava no mundo. Desculparia-se com ele. Mesmo que fosse uma droga pedir desculpas para alguém. Sem querer pensou naquele rapaz que vira de relance no terremoto. Será que realmente era seu filho? Ele sabia muito bem que nunca teve cuidado algum quando transava com Midoriko. Realmente seria impossível depois de tudo que fizeram que ela não engravidasse algum dia.

Syaoran: 'Droga!'

            Soltou um longo suspiro parando o carro no sinal fechado. Reparou que alguns carros pararam perto do dele esperando os pedestres atravessarem. O som de risadinhas chamou sua atenção. Ele virou-se para o lado esquerdo abaixando os óculos de sol e observou um grupo de colegiais que passaram e mexeram com ele. Sorriu balançando a cabeça de leve. Virou-se para frente ajeitando os óculos e voltando a sua atenção ao sinal que tinha aberto. Não podia negar que eram bonitinhas, mas não eram sua Sakura. Nenhuma mulher ou demônio era como a sua Sakura. Além disso, também não era nenhum velho tarado.

Syaoran: 'Velho? Quem disse que eu sou um velho?'

            Era certo que não era mais nenhum garotão de 20 anos, mas também não havia perdido a forma física e sabia como tratar uma garota. Olhou de relance para a aliança na mão esquerda e ficou sério. Agora ele não vivia com Sakura e sim estava casado com ela. Tinha um filho. Uma família. 

Syaoran: 'Malditos instintos.'

            Soltou revoltado. Tinha que esquecer que era um demônio agora. Era um humano com responsabilidades, pelo menos era isso que ele achava que era. Não podia agir como antes. 

Um vulto passou correndo pelo seu carro fazendo-o recobrar a atenção no caminho. Começou a sentir-se incomodado com alguma coisa. Olhou para o lado e novamente percebeu que uma outra sombra passou correndo. Desviou os olhos para o retrovisor e de novo outra sombra passou pelo carro em movimento. Acelerou, não gostando daquilo. Foi quando sentiu o carro sendo atingido por alguma coisa. Segurou o volante apertando o freio para controlar o veículo que deslizou pela rua batendo num hidrante e fazendo com que jorrasse água como um chafariz.  Saiu do carro o mais rápido que pode olhando para os lados. As ruas estavam desertas. Algum poder tinha afastado as pessoas daquele lugar. 

            Caminhou devagar pegando a esfera que trazia no bolso da calça. Jogou ela para cima antes de a transformar na sua espada. Sabia que estava para enfrentar um inimigo.

Syaoran: 'Ok! Chega de brincadeira. Apareçam de uma vez.'

            Silêncio. Um vento mais forte fez os cabelos do homem balançarem enquanto ele tirava o terno e a gravata, jogando as vestes no chão. Arregalou os olhos sentindo a mesma magia vindo por trás para atingi-lo, flexionou os joelhos buscando impulso para saltar e desviar do golpe. Pousou no chão como um gato e varreu o lugar com os olhos. Três vultos apareceram por trás das árvores. Eram três jovens. Li sorriu de lado pensando no que aqueles fedelhos queriam com ele. Levantou-se saindo da posição de defesa.

Syaoran: 'O que vocês querem comigo, moleques?'

Takeda: 'Viemos acabar com você, demônio.'

Syaoran: 'Mesmo? Então vão ter que usar muito mais do que estes fogos de artifício.'

Ravi (concentrando energia nas mãos): 'Você tinha razão, Takeda. Este sorriso arrogante é irritante.'

Gabriel (dando um passo a frente): 'Ele é que tem razão. Vamos ter que fazer muito melhor do que isso para derrotá-lo.'

            Syaoran rodou a espada na mão direita numa rápida brincadeira. Não pode deixar de sentir-se feliz a frente de um bom desafio. Estava na hora de desenferrujar depois de anos sem se lembrar do que era capaz de fazer. Ainda bem que pelo menos continuou a se exercitar para manter a boa forma.

Syaoran: 'Acho que você vai querer ser o primeiro, não? Se quiserem podem vir os três. Vou lhes ensinar como lutar.'

            Gabriel franziu a testa observando Li. Arregalou de leve os olhos percebendo que a aura púrpura de Li tinha aumentado. Estava na hora de descobrir até onde iam seus poderes.

Continua.

**N/A: **

Olá gente! Bem agora vocês estão vendo que vai rolar uma lutinha básica para o meu guardião-demônio-humano preferido! Hehehe Até eu não consigo definir o que o Li é realmente, imagina o coitado do Shaolin... pobre criança confusa. Mas tb isso que dá ser cria da Kath! Fica doido igual a ela! Hehehe

Foi mau aí para os admiradores da Bruxaori... ops... Saori, mas é que eu realmente não gosto dela! As opiniões da Marie são completamente apoiadas por mim! Grande garota!  

Sei que estou devendo a continuação do Harém que está quase prontinho, mas vou acertar uns detalhezinhos, então no próximo capítulo com certeza ele sai, beleza?

Foi mal pessoal por não ter atualizado na semana passada, mas ela foi completamente doida para mim... Estou atualizando na quinta pq talvez eu não venha trabalhar na sexta pois estou com um super resfriado (vou no médico daqui a pouco) e estou sem net em casa. Para não atrasar mais ainda atualizei hoje.

Quero mandar Kathbeijocas para todo o pessoal do Fórum Mansão da Amizade, principalmente para a Marjarie e para a Pety que estão simplesmente fazendo um verdadeiro torneio de Feiticeiros com briga de mulher para Thiago nenhum colocar defeito! Hehehe Até eu entro nas loucuras delas!

Yukito: Mas como vc é metida, hem Kath!

Kath (virando-se completamente transtornada): Goiabinha das trevas!!!

Yukito: Sim! Sou eu! O único goiabinha das trevas! 

Kath (erguendo uma sobrancelha): AH então já gostou do meu apelido "carinhoso" para vc.

Yukito: Olha Kath, eu vim fazer as pazes, sabe? Estou sendo sincero... sabe, eu não agüento mais ser detonado. Acredita que agora o meu nome virou sinônimo de goiabinha? Acho que ninguém mais se refere a mim como Yukito ou Yuki...

Kath (observando Yuki sentar no meio fio com as mãos no rosto): Olha Goiabainha... quer dizer...Hrrrrr... Viu como é difícil para mim falar o seu nome? Eu estou até me surpreendendo ao escrever mais sobre você e o Touya!

Yukito (olhando para mim deprimido): Você, não satisfeita em me difamar, ainda está fazendo o Touya se interessar por aquela sem sal da Ruby Moon! Que diferença faz ele ficar comigo ou com ela?

Kath (colocando a mão no ombro dele): Há mais coisas entre o céu e a terra do que sonha nossa vã filosofia.

Yukito (com um ponto de interrogação): O que isso tem a ver?

Kath: Eu tb não sei, mas é uma frase de impacto, não é?

Yukito (levantando-se e caminhando de um lado para o outro): Hei, quanto vc quer para que deixe o Touya quieto?

Kath (com cara espantada): Vc está tentando me subornar?

Yukito: Não! É apenas uma troca.

Kath (cruzando os braços): Shyrai!!!!

Shyrai: Oh idolatrada, amada, digníssima mestra!

Kath (apontando para o goiabinha): Acaba com ele! Mas vê se faz a coisa direito desta vez!

Shyrai: Ah não! Assim já é demais! Eu não posso fazer nada, se nas suas histórias ninguém morre de verdade! Eu mato e mato e eles sempre voltam! Cansei! Tchau para vc!

Kath (com o queixo caído): Shy-Shyrai! Seu imprestável! Volta aqui e acaba com ele!!!!!!

Yukito (parando atrás de mim): Hi Kath, acho que vc se deu mal agora.

Kath (virando-se para ele): Nada disso! (pegando um taco de beisebol) É como dizem: Não peça para os outros o que vc mesma pode fazer. 

Yukito (tentando defender-se dos golpes de Kath): Ai! Ui! Ai! Ui!

Por hoje é só, pessoal!!!

Kath

**RECADO DA RÔ:**

Oi gente! Eu nem ia colocar recado......já tava tão atrasado esse capítulo...mas como a Kath mandou, eu obedeço....ehehehe.... 

Eu concordo em gênero, número e grau com as opiniões da Marie contra a Bruxaori.....valeu Kath, aposto que muitos aplaudiram...eheheheh

Coitado do Yukito.....ele é tão esnobado.....há fics em que ele não aparece, outras em que mal aparece, e ainda há aquelas em que ele morre.....hihihi.... faz parte da vida Yuki (viu, eu n te chamei de goiabinha...hihihihi)

Ah sim o capítulo.....mas antes deixa eu comentar uma coisa....como vcs especulam...ahahaha....tô falando do pessoal do Mansão.....tão atirando p todo lado.....eheheheh.... aposto como teve alguns que acertaram algumas coisas......

Mas o Shiray.....volta e meia ele dá o ar da sua graça...ahahaha...

Kath lembra daquele projeto que eu estou escrevendo entre vc e a Andy? Ontem eu estava lendo e vi que o Shiray pintou por lá também...e sabe quem é o parceiro dele na arquibancada dos vilões?... ahahah ... Voldemort .... ahaha....

Agora o capítulo..... Syaoran já ficou interessado no seu suposto filho....acho que isso é dele mesmo não é? N dá p ver o Syaoran n sendo honrado, se ele tem um filho com a Midoriki o mínimo que pode fazer é ir conhece-lo...

Ah Kath, tô bem curiosa p saber o q eu vc vai aprontar com Nakuru e Touya, só n deixa meu lindinho triste..... eu n suportaria...nem a Naki, que deve estar dando pulinhos ...ehehehe......

Ei Kath, que tal me adiantar o próximo capítulo? Estou ansiosa p ler essa luta.....excelente final....vai deixar todos roendo as unhas pelo próximo capítulo, que prometo não atrasar......meu chefe me liberou semana que vem.....ufa, já não tava agüentando essa vida dupla.....ahahahah.... ou seria tripla?....aiai...essa coisa de agente secreto sobe à nossa cabeça.....

Ah sim Kath...Agente Touya Kinomoto e detetive Yosuke Hurameshi estão a postos na sua proteção? Se os dois amolecerem a vigilância fala comigo que coloco mais alguns agentes no seu encalço....tramas sinistras estão sendo armadas no N.A.K.....eu estou fazendo o que posso para retardar o processo, mas as seqüestradoras estão ficando espertas....marcando reuniões sigilosas.....qualquer suspeita, entre em contato com a Rô Bond, que daremos um jeito.... fim da transmissão.

Beijos

R


	23. Os enviados de Smith

Capítulo 23: Os enviados de Smith

            Syaoran pulou para a direita desviando do golpe de Ravi, o que resultou numa pequena cratera no chão de terra do parque. Correu tentando ganhar distância. Ele tinha que enfrentar um por um para conseguir vencer. Se os três atacassem ao mesmo tempo poderia ser atingido. Cada um tinha uma velocidade, então cada um o alcançaria em tempos diferentes. Parou de correr arrastando o pé no chão e logo ouviu o som da sua espada se chocando contra a de Gabriel. De cara sacou que aquele ali lhe daria mais trabalho. Os outros dois apenas atrapalhariam. Até porque, um deles já era um velho conhecido. 

            Duelou rapidamente contra Gabriel que mostrava-se um ótimo esgrimista. Mas quem disse que eles estavam num campeonato de esgrima? Levantou a perna direita atingindo com força o abdômen do rapaz com o joelho. Viu quando ele deu uns passos para trás e logo foi obrigado a estender a mão a frente formando seu escudo púrpura para repelir mais uma daquelas bolas de fogo irritantes de Ravi.

            Takeda golpeava com força o escudo de Li enquanto este apenas achava graça do desespero do feiticeiro que mostrava ser o mais velho dos três. Por isso mais experiente, porém seu nível de magia não era lá estas coisas. Já descansado desfez o escudo e atacou Takeda que tentou defender-se usando seu golpe de relâmpagos. Li apenas pulou para trás dando uma cambalhota e pousando num galho da árvore mais próxima.

Syaroan (resmungando para si): 'Este truquezinho de novo.'

            Quando enfrentou Takeda aos 20 anos não tinha adquirido nem um quinto do poder que tinha agora. Seria covardia atacá-lo para valer. Ainda mais que era preciso que o idiota fosse para o passado.  Sentiu a aproximação de Gabriel por trás e virou-se apenas para defender-se do ataque do jovem feiticeiro. Por um momento de distração o rapaz conseguiu jogar sua magia contra ele fazendo com que fosse obrigado a usar os braços para se defender. Voou longe batendo numa outra árvore. Gabriel olhou para a nuvem de poeira que levantou a onde Li havia caído. Sua respiração estava irregular pelo esforço físico. 

            Ravi e Takeda pararam ao lado dele observando.

Syaoran: 'Flores do vento, vinde a mim.'

            Com a magia do elemento do ar, a nuvem dissipou em segundos. Li sorriu achando que deveria dar mais um susto nos rapazes. Intensificou seu poder fazendo com que as singelas flores do vento se transformassem em um grande redemoinho. Como havia planejado, os rapazes voaram longe batendo em árvores e nos brinquedos do parque. 

            Li caminhou devagar até eles. Gabriel usou a espada para lhe ajudar a se levantar. Não se daria por vencido ainda. Olhou para o lado onde Ravi também se levantava para voltar ao ataque.

Gabriel: 'Vamos ter que enfrentá-lo juntos.'

Ravi (concordando com a cabeça): 'Você começa atacando. Eu te cubro.'

            Os dois correram na direção de Li que cerrou os olhos observando o que estavam tentando fazer. Não eram burros. Trocou a espada de mão rodando-a rapidamente ao lado do corpo para amolecer o pulso. Como haviam planejado, Gabriel o atacou primeiro, golpeando-o com a arma, mas usando o mesmo método de Li, começou a usar o punho, dando socos e as pernas, com chutes.

Syaoran (ao impedir uma joelhada do rapaz com a mão direita): 'Vejo que aprende rápido as coisas, garoto.'

            Gabriel levantou os olhos para ele encarando-o. Engoliu em seco. Droga, ele ia morrer. Não era páreo para Li e sabia disso. 

Syaoran: 'Aprenda mais uma coisa, não tenha medo da morte.'

            Dizendo isso, Li o empurrou para trás e puxou mais um talismã.

Syaoran: 'Deus do relâmpago, eu lhe chamo ao meu auxílio!'

            Usando a espada como mediadora descarregou a energia em Ravi que estava pronto para atacá-lo assim que Gabriel caiu no chão sentado pelo soco de Li. Gabriel virou-se escutando os gritos de Ravi que caiu no chão de joelhos antes de desmaiar. 

Gabirel: 'Ravi!'

            Ele fez menção de ir até o amigo, mas sabia que não poderia fazer muita coisa. Levantou-se novamente empunhando sua espada a frente e encarando Li com raiva. Syaoran mantinha ainda a espada baixa esperando para ver a reação do rapaz.

Gabirel: 'Vou matá-lo!'

Syaoran: 'Estou esperando.'

            Gabriel trincou os dentes e correu até o guerreiro. Li reparou que agora a arma estava envolvida pela aura azul do rapaz. Ele estava começando a entender o que era uma luta de verdade.

            Li levantou a espada evitando que Gabriel o acertasse. Deu um passo para trás para pegar distância e tentar acertar o rosto do garoto com um soco, mas se surpreendeu pelo bloqueio do rapaz com o braço, evitando ser atingido. Gabriel levantou a perna esquerda para chutá-lo, porém Li pulou para trás evitando o golpe. Assim que pousou no chão pegou impulso para voltar a atacar o rapaz que começava a acompanhar seus movimentos. Ainda não tinha lutado para valer, mas não teria graça acabar com o garoto sem lhe dar a chance de lutar um pouco. 

            Gabriel abaixou o corpo e atingiu as pernas de Li lhe dando uma rasteira e levando o guardião ao chão. Li rolou fugindo da espada do garoto que ficou fincada no chão. Aproveitando que a arma estava parada ele a golpeou com foça paralela a lâmina a quebrando ao meio.  

            Desnorteado o rapaz apenas se afastou com a arma quebrada nas mãos. Li levantou-se num segundo transformando sua espada na esfera negra e a guardando no bolso. 

Syaoran: 'E agora o que você irá fazer?'

            Gabriel desviou os olhos da sua arma e fitou o rosto irônico de Li. Jogou a arma longe vendo que ela não tinha mais utilidade. Levantou os dois punhos convidando Li para um segundo desafio.

Syaoran: 'Acho que não tem noção do que está fazendo.'

Gabriel: 'Vou derrotá-lo. Ou vou morrer tentando.'

Syaoran: 'Eu também tinha este pensamento.'

Gabriel: 'Não pense que ganhou a luta.'

Syaoran: 'Eu já ganhei e isso foi antes dela começar.'

            Ele deu um passo a frente. Gabriel tentou golpeá-lo com um soco, mas Li apenas desviou o rosto e pegou o punho dele. Torcendo o braço do rapaz fez com que ele caísse no chão de joelhos enquanto ele puxava o braço para trás.

Sayoran: 'Quem é você?'

Gabriel: 'Da minha boca, você não ficará sabendo.'

Sayoran: 'Olha garoto, você tem idade para ser meu filho, não me force a lhe dar umas porradas para falar o que quero ouvir.' 

            Li falou puxando o braço do rapaz e fazendo-o gemer de dor.

Syaoran: 'Aquele seu amigo Takeda já caiu fora como um covarde assim que viu que não tinha como ganhar. O seu outro amigo está desmaiado quase morto e você ainda está vivo porque eu não quis matá-lo.'

Gabriel (entre os dentes): 'Você é muito pretensioso.'

            Li deu um cascudo na cabeça do rapaz.

Syaoran: 'Senhor! O que há com esta juventude que não respeita os mais velhos?' 

            Ele soltou Gabriel empurrando-o para frente. O rapaz sentou no chão girando o ombro dolorido enquanto não tirava os olhos de Li que estava com as mãos na cintura olhando para o carro amassado.

Syaoran: 'Espero que seu pai tenha seguro, pois alguém vai ter que pagar o estrago do meu carro.'

            Gabriel não resistiu em sorrir. Balançou a cabeça de leve enquanto levantava-se com certa dificuldade devido aos ferimentos que tinha no corpo. Realmente era burrice tentar lutar contra Li, eles não eram nada perto do poder de um guardião. 

Gabriel: 'Desculpe-me pelo carro. Eu dou um jeito nele.'

            Syaoran virou-se para o rapaz e ergueu uma sobrancelha.

Syaoran: 'Resolveu falar então.'

Gabriel: 'Tenho dúvidas e sei que apenas você... quer dizer... o senhor pode me responder.'

Syaoran: 'Então somos dois, rapaz.'

Gabriel: 'Meu nome é Gabriel Fowles.'

Syaoran: 'Acho que não preciso me apresentar.'

            Ele falou caminhando até Ravi que estava caído no chão. Virou o garoto de costas e colocou dois dedos no pescoço dele tentando achar o batimento cardíaco.

Syaoran: 'Seu amigo vai ficar legal.'

            Gabriel caminhou até ele mancando. Li pegou um talismã e levou até a altura do rosto.

Syaoran: 'Dragão d'água, vinde a mim.'

            A magia fez com que Ravi acordasse sobressaltado. Ele encarou Li e arrastou-se para trás olhando-o assustado. Levantou-se depressa e se colocou na defesa. Li soltou um suspiro erguendo-se.

Syaoran: 'Aconselho vocês a irem para casa. Minha paciência tem limite.'

            Ravi olhou para Gabriel e viu que o colega estava bem machucado pela luta. 

Ravi: 'Nosso mestre irá acabar com você, demônio.'

Syaoran (fazendo pouco caso): 'Certo. Certo.'

            Os dois garotos observaram Li caminhando até as roupas que tinha jogado no chão. Ele as pegou e bateu de leve para tirar as folhas. Jogou o terno nas costas e começou a caminhar afastando-se deles.

Ravi: 'Ele matou Takeda.'

Gabriel: 'Não. Takeda fugiu como um covarde da luta.'

Ravi: 'Vamos embora, Gabriel. Vamos contar para o mestre que...'

Gabriel: 'Vai você, Ravi. Eu vou ficar.'

            Os dois encararam-se por alguns segundos.

Ravi: 'Está dando as costas para nós? Irá se juntar ao demônio?'

Gabriel: 'Eu só sei que ele podia nos matar num estalar de dedos e não fez isso.'

Ravi: 'Você é um covarde filho da mãe.'

Gabriel: 'Pense o que quiser de mim. Eu não sou mais discípulo do mestre Smith.'   

            Ravi observou o colega dando as costas e caminhando na mesma direção que Li seguiu.

Ravi: 'Vai se arrepender disso, Gabriel!'

            O rapaz levantou o braço direito fazendo um sinal de despedida enquanto afastava-se do colega. Definitivamente tinha dado as costas para tudo em que acreditara até agora. Soltou um suspiro rezando para que pelo menos não desconfiassem que não havia matado Krishna.

            O rapaz alcançou Li a poucos metros a frente e começou a caminhar ao lado dele.

Gabriel: 'Preciso saber de uma coisa.' 

Syaoran: 'O que, garoto?'

Gabriel: 'É verdade que foi para o mundo das trevas para encontrar uma brecha para voltar para o pilar?'

            Syaoran sorriu de leve.

Syaoran: 'De onde você ouviu isso?'

Gabriel: 'Eu cresci ouvindo suas histórias.'

            Li finalmente parou de caminhar e virou-se para o rapaz.

Syaoran: 'Por que está me perguntado isso?'

Gabriel: 'Porque não consigo entender o motivo de não ter me matado.' 

Syaoran: 'Não tem graça matar um adversário mais fraco. Não sou covarde.'

            Li voltou a caminhar. Gabriel ainda ficou um tempo digerindo a resposta de Li, abriu um tímido sorriso e correu até alcança-lo.

Gabriel: 'Eu preciso encontrar Eriol Hiraguisawa.'

Syaoran: 'Está com sorte, garoto. Estou indo para a casa dele pegar o meu filho.'

            Gabriel continuou a caminhar em silêncio ao lado de Li. Não pode deixar de abrir um tímido sorriso em saber que estava ao lado do lendário guardião. Li no fundo nunca deixou de ser o herói das histórias que seu pai contava quando era pequeno e antes de morrer. Olhou de esguelha para Li que continuava a caminhar. Pela primeira vez depois de muito tempo, sentia que estava fazendo a coisa certa.

* * *

            Kazuo estava ao lado de Arthas e Kuoto esperando Kal aparecer para finalmente eles atravessarem uma brecha. Midoriko caminhava de um lado para o outro nervosa. Ela soltava exclamações de felicidade.

Midoriko: 'Finalmente! Finalmente vamos conseguir.'

            Os três demônios continuavam quietos apenas divertindo-se com a madame gelo que pela primeira vez mostrava que existia algo mais que ódio no peito. Pelo menos ansiedade era algo diferente.

Kazuo: 'Há muito tempo não a vejo tão animada.'

Kuoto: 'Ela está ansiosa para rever Devillus.'

Arthas (sorrindo abertamente): 'Estou com saudades do Garoto! Como será que ele está?'

Kuoto: 'O que acontece com aquele idiota não me interessa.'

Arthas: 'Ah sim, você está louco é para rever a pequena.'

Kazuo: 'Ela é tão bonita assim?'

Kuoto: 'Não tem como descrevê-la.'

Kazuo: 'Mais que minha mãe?'

            Arthas e Kuoto entreolharam-se.

Arthas: 'A pequena era uma humana, não podia mudar de forma como sua mãe.'

Kazuo (fitando a mãe que mantinha-se indiferente à conversa deles): 'Aquela é a forma verdadeira dela. Eu a acho linda. Queria uma fêmea parecida com ela para mim.'

            Kuoto e Arthas observaram Midoriko que tinha a forma de uma bela humana com cabelos vermelhos lisos, a pele era claro e os olhos eram como dois rubis cintilantes. Não podiam negar que qualquer demônio gostaria de uma fêmea como Midoriko ao seu lado. Não só porque ela era bela e tinha o poder de se transformar em qualquer uma, mas também pela sua força. Midoriko era páreo para qualquer demônio supremo.

Arthas: 'Não há como comparar a pequena a sua mãe. São de naturezas diferente.'

Kazuo: 'Não sou idiota, Arthas. Sei que meu pai preferiu a humana a minha mãe. Ele de alguma forma as comparou e fez a escolha dele.'

Kuoto: 'Tire suas próprias conclusões quando a conhecer.'

Kazuo: 'Eu não vou ter tempo para isso. Vou acabar com os dois.'

            Arthas franziu a testa observando o rapaz.

Kuoto: 'Duvido que consiga.'

Kazuo: 'Sou mais forte que ele, não duvide disso.'

Kuoto: 'Talvez realmente seja, mas duvido que sua mãe permita que faça isso.'

Kazuo: 'Por que diz isso?'

Kuoto: 'Simplesmente porque ela não está nesta ansiedade toda porque vai dominar um universo e sim porque quer rever seu pai.'

Kazuo (voltando-se para mãe): 'Minha mãe... ela...'

Kuoto: 'Eu também achei inacreditável quando li este pensamento dela, mas é verdade. Por incrível que pareça sua mãe no fundo é como uma estúpida humana apaixonada.'    

            Kazuo continuou fitando a mãe, agora de forma mais doce. Ele daria um jeito de fazer com que ela fosse feliz. E já sabia como. Mataria a humana e o filho que ela teve com seu pai. Assim Devillus voltaria para eles. Sorriu de lado pensando nisso.

Kuoto: 'Teremos um problema então, Kazuo.'

            Kazuo virou-se para ele.

Kuoto: 'Na pequena, eu não vou deixar você tocar.' 

Arthas: 'Ah que maravilha! Já vão brigar antes mesmo da gente encontrá-los.'

            Kuoto e Kazuo ainda fitavam-se de forma arisca quando Kal aproximou-se deles.

Kal: 'Chegaram antes do combinado.'

Midoriko: 'Isso não importa. Já estamos aqui. Onde está a brecha?'

Kal: 'Calma minha cara. Logo meu irmão abrirá um portal para nós.'

Midoriko: 'É bom ele não demorar.'

Kazuo (parando ao lado dela): 'E é bom não nos fazer de idiotas.'

Kal (engolindo em seco): 'Não se preocupem...'

            Foi o demônio falar e uma explosão de luzes fez com que o pequeno grupo se calasse. Kazuo abriu os olhos depois de um tempo observando o belo brilho multicolorido do portal.

Kazuo (sussurrando): 'É lindo...'

Arthas (ao lado dele): 'Há quanto tempo não admiro a luz de um portal.'

Midoriko (mal contendo o sorriso): 'Finalmente. Finalmente.' 

Kal (caminhando em direção à luz): 'Vamos! Meu irmão não consegue mantê-lo por muito tempo.'

            Mais que depressa o grupo de demônios correu em direção à luz. Kazuo ainda estendeu a mão tentando tocar naquela luz maravilhosa, mas logo foi forçado a fechar os olhos ou cegaria. Quando os abriu estava numa câmara escura. O portal atrás de si tinha finalmente se fechado. Agora a única iluminação eram algumas tochas mágicas que estavam espalhadas pelo ambiente.

Voz: 'Sejam bem vindos.'

            Kazuo puxou a espada das costas não gostando da figura que apareceu a sua frente. Era um demônio tão feio quanto Kal, provavelmente aquele era Kruel.

Kazuo: 'Onde nós estamos?'

Kruel: 'Num outro universo. Repare como o ar daqui é muito mais leve.'

            Kazuo inspirou e realmente sentiu a leveza do ambiente. Abriu um tímido sorriso. Então aquele era o universo dos humanos.

Voz: 'Vocês estão no meu universo.'

Kuoto: 'E quem é você, humano?'

Smith: 'Sou um feiticeiro. E vim lhes dar as boas vindas.'

Midoriko: 'Como se a gente fizesse questão disso.'

Kal (quase ao ouvido dela): 'Calma minha cara. Precisamos dele, ainda.'

            Kazuo recolocou a espada nas costas e cruzou os braços sobre o peito. Arthas parou ao seu lado olhando desconfiado para o grupo que os recepcionou, até que um lhe chamou a atenção. Logan estava encostado num dos cantos do salão. Os dois se encararam. Kazuo observou o amigo e olhou para onde Arthas fitava com tanto interesse.

Logan: 'É incrível como parece com aquele insuportável do Li.'

            Kazuo ergueu uma sobrancelha encarando o homem e sentindo de cara antipatia por ele. 

Kazuo (irônico): 'Não me diga.'

            Logan desencostou-se da parede e caminhou devagar até o rapaz parando em frente a ele.

Logan: 'Estou louco para mandar seu pai e você para o inferno.' 

Smith: 'Logan! Controle-se, temos que seguir o plano.'

Logan: 'Eu sei.'

Kazuo: 'Não fique triste. Podemos marcar um encontro casual qualquer dia destes. Vamos ver o que os humanos são capazes de fazer.'

Voz: 'E eu estou louca para saber o que realmente os demônios do mundo das trevas são capazes de fazer.'

            Kazuo virou o rosto encarando a figura feminina que parava ao lado de Logan. Não era que as humanas eram lindas? Pensou para si não conseguindo deixar de avaliar a garota de cima a baixo.  Sentiu os pêlos da nuca arrepiarem-se ao perceber que a garota fazia a mesma avaliação dele. Fitaram-se por alguns segundos até que Logan estendeu o braço empurrando de leve a garota e parando a frente do rapaz.

Logan: 'Assim que você terminar com o seu pai, eu acabo com você.'

Kazuo (sorrindo de lado): 'Como você quiser.'

            O jovem demônio afastou do grupo ainda admirando Lyra que também tentava disfarçar, mas volta e meia se pegava olhando o demônio.

* * *

            Gabriel parou ao lado de Li que fitava a residência do amigo.

Syaoran: 'Você precisa tratar estes ferimentos.'

Gabriel (sorrindo de lado): 'Eu não apanhei tanto assim de você.'

Syaoran: 'Sei. Vamos.'

            Li não precisou tocar o interfone para que os portões se abrissem. Eriol já o esperava na porta de sua casa. Apenas assustou-se com a presença do jovem que acompanhava o amigo. Franziu a testa reconhecendo o rapaz, era filho de Fowles, um velho amigo.

Eriol: 'O que faz aqui, Gabriel?'

            O rapaz cumprimentou educadamente o amigo de seu falecido pai.

Gabriel: 'Senhor Hiraguizawa, desculpe-me chegar sem avisar.'

Syaoran (batendo de leve no ombro de Eriol): 'O garotão aí tentou acabar comigo.'

            Eriol arregalou os olhos de leve fitando o rapaz.

Gabriel: 'Precisamos conversar, senhor. Por favor me escute primeiro.'

Eriol (dando passagem para os dois): 'Claro, por favor, entrem. Sakura já estava preocupada com a sua demora, Li.'

            Gabriel entrou logo depois de Li e arregalou os olhos sentindo a presença do pilar da vida. Sorriu de pura felicidade ao sentir-se tão perto dele. Olhou para a figura da jovem mulher que descia as escadas apressadas parando a frente de Li com o rosto zangado. Então aquela era Kinomoto Sakura, o pilar da vida? Nem em seus sonhos havia imaginado uma mulher tão bela.  Ficou ali, parado, admirando aquele anjo. Seus pensamentos logo foram para Krishna. Será que ela estaria bem?

Gabriel: 'Senhor Hiraguizawa, será que poderia fazer uma ligação para a Inglaterra?'

Eriol: 'Não é melhor se tratar primeiro, meu jovem?'

Gabriel: 'É muito importante.'

            Eriol não insistiu, apontou o aparelho de telefone e apenas observou o rapaz indo até ele para discar o número de forma nervosa. Logo o ouviu falando com outra pessoa na linha. Voltou sua atenção ao casal de amigos.

Sakura: 'Por que está todo sujo? Andou rolando na terra?'

Syaoran (enlaçando-a pela cintura): 'Há tanto tempo que não a vejo com este rosto bravo. Já falei que fica linda assim?'

Sakura (tentando manter a seriedade da bronca): 'Não vem fugir do assunto, Senhor Li Syaoran. Onde esteve até esta hora? Sabia que eu e seu filho já estávamos indo procurá-lo?'

Syaoran: 'E onde está Shaolin?'

Shaolin (aparecendo no alto da escada): 'Estou aqui, pai.'

            O garoto respondeu mas seus olhos estavam fixos em Gabriel que falava ao telefone. Com um gesto da cabeça mostrou o rapaz para o pai perguntando silenciosamente quem era.

            Gabriel desligou o telefone e voltou-se para Eriol que estava logo atrás dele.

Gabriel: 'Uma amiga está hospitalizada. Quis saber notícias dela.'

Eriol: 'Está falando de Krishna?'

            Ele respondeu que sim com a cabeça.

Eriol: 'E como ela está?'

Gabriel (depois de soltar um longo suspiro): 'O estado dela é estável. Mais ainda não está bem.'

Eriol: 'Acho que agora poderá se tratar e contar o que está acontecendo, meu rapaz.'

Gabriel: 'Eu estou bem.'

Syaoran: 'Ele está se fazendo de forte. Dei uns bons cascudos nele.'

            Gabriel sentiu a face quente. Até parecia que era seu pai que estava falando dele quando era criança.

Sakura: 'Você bateu no menino, Syaoran?'

Syaoran: 'Hei, ele queria me matar! Eu ainda peguei leve.'

Shaolin (parando ao lado do pai): 'A energia dele não é ruim.'

            Gabriel desviou os olhos de Li e fitou o menino que estava ao lado do pai. Então aquele era o filho do guardião e do pilar. Já dava para sentir que aquele garoto tinha um poder incrível, mas ainda estava se desenvolvendo. Com certeza, dentro de alguns anos ele seria tão poderoso quanto o pai. 

Eriol: 'Ele é filho de um velho amigo meu.'

Sakura: 'Venha, vou passar alguma coisa nestes ferimentos. Sabia que isso pode infeccionar?'

Gabriel (tímido): 'Não precisa, senhora. Eu estou bem.'

            Sakura pegou a mão dele o puxando.

Sakura: 'Ai mas é tão teimoso quanto o Shaolin! Venha logo! E você senhor Li, vai se tratar também.'

Syaoran: 'Não vem me tratar como o nosso filho.'

Sakura (sorrindo): 'Se você se comportar como ele, deve ser tratado igual. Shaolin, fiscaliza o seu pai.'

            Ela falou puxando o garoto pela mão para ir se tratar. Eriol, Shaolin e Syaoran observaram os dois.

Syaoran: 'Agora entre a gente. Quem é ele?'

Shaolin: 'Deu para sacar de cara que ele tem poderes.'

Eriol: 'Eu não sei porque ele tentou lhe matar. Pelo que me lembre depois da morte de Fowles ele ficou aos cuidados da mãe.'

Shaolin: 'Vou ficar com a mamãe. Não sabemos se ele está realmente no nosso lado.'

Syaoran: 'Isso.'

            Li observou o filho subindo as escadas correndo. Não pode deixar de sorrir ao perceber como o filho havia mudado nestes últimos tempos. Estava mais dono de si e mais esperto. Não que fosse bobo antes, mas a super proteção de Sakura fazia com que ele de alguma maneira ficasse preso, agora ele agia com mais liberdade. Lembrava-se claramente quando ele tentou enfrentar Key e Yamamoto. E naquela época nem poderes ele tinha desenvolvido direito. Seu menino começava a se comportar como um homem e isso de alguma maneira, fazia com que se enchesse de orgulho.

Eriol: 'Shaolin tem apenas 11 anos, Li. Ele ainda é um menino.'

Syaoran: 'Na idade dele eu tinha as mesmas responsabilidades.'

Eriol: 'Eu sei. Mas pergunto se quer o mesmo para o seu filho.' 

Syaoran: 'Foi por causa das minhas responsabilidades que eu encontrei e conheci Sakura. (ele virou-se para Eriol encarando-o) Meu filho vai saber lidar com tudo, além disso estou preocupado com o que falou comigo há poucos dias atrás.'

Eriol (balançando a cabeça de leve): 'Eu não devia ter...'

Syaoran: 'Deveria sim. Amanhã já intensificarei os treinos com Shaolin.'

Eriol: 'Cuidado para não exagerar.'

Syaoran: 'Não se preocupe. Não vou fazer com ele o que fizeram comigo. Isso nunca.'

* * *

            Kazuo abriu os olhos observando o teto construído de pedras. Era estranho como naquele universo sentia-se estranhamente cansado. Até mesmo algo como fome ele passou a ter. Sorriu de lado virando-se na cama. Não podia negar que estava adorando ficar ali. Tudo era tão lindo e maravilhoso. Levantou-se e abriu a janela observando o sol que brilhava no céu azul. As nuvens brancas que passavam vagarosamente. Alguns pássaros passaram por ele lhe dando um susto bobo, mas no final o rapaz apenas abriu mais o sorriso. Era tão fácil sorrir naquele universo. Esticou o corpo e tentou relaxar os músculos.

Arthas: 'Anda muito contente, garoto.'

            O rapaz virou-se observando o demônio que estava com uma manta cobrindo-o. Kuoto e Midoriko tinham formas humanas por isso passeavam entre as pessoas sem maiores problemas, apesar de que muitos se afastavam sentindo a presença deles. Agora Arthas tinha aquela cara feia. Não tinha como mudar nada.

Kazuo: 'E não é fácil sorrir vendo isso?'

            O garoto falou apontando para a vista da janela. Arthas consentiu com a cabeça.

Arthas: 'Seu pai sempre me falou sobre o universo dele, mas confesso que nunca imaginei que fosse tão bonito. Eu estive apenas poucas horas aqui.'

Kazuo: 'Quando você e minha mãe vieram chamá-lo, não é?'

Arthas: 'Isso mesmo. Lembro-me até hoje do rosto assustado de sua mãe quando eu contei sobre a morte de Tichondrius.'

Kazuo (erguendo uma sobrancelha): 'O que ela tinha com este Tichondrius?'

Arthas: 'Não me pergunte garoto e aconselho a não tocar neste assunto com sua mãe.'

Kazuo: 'Por que diz isso?'

Arthas: 'Porque ele e ela eram muito unidos, antes de seu pai o matar.'

Kazuo: 'Mas isso não faz sentido. Se ela era tão unida a Tichondrius, porque foi até meu pai?'

Arthas: 'Porque seu pai recebeu o poder do demônio  e ela queria ter um filho de um demônio poderoso.'

Kazuo: 'Então este Tichondrius era muito poderoso.'

Arthas (confirmando com a cabeça): 'Sim.'

            Kazuo andou pelo quarto pensativo, olhou pela janela e sorriu novamente observando a bela paisagem. 

Kazuo: 'Agora começo a entender porque meu pai protegia tanto isso. É lindo.'

Arthas (com o rosto sério): 'Sua mãe não gosta daqui.'

Kazuo (soltando um longo suspiro): 'Eu sei.'

Arthas: 'Então é bom tirar este sorriso bobo dos lábios ou vai irritá-la.'

            Kazuo ficou sério novamente enquanto fechava a cortina.

Kazuo: 'Depois que eu matar meu pai e o filho dele, vou querer este universo para mim.'

Arthas: 'Por que acha que aquele tal Kruel vai lhe dar ele?'

Kazuo (como um sorriso irônico): 'Eu não preciso que ele me dê nada. Eu o mato e fico com ele.'

Arthas (arregalando de leve os olhos): 'Midoriko não...'

Kazuo (interrompendo-o): 'Vou fazer o que ela quer e lhe darei todos os universos inclusive o mundo das trevas, mas este, o universo de meu pai, eu quero para mim.'

            Arthas ficou em silêncio observando o rapaz. O dia em que ele e Li lutassem não conseguiria torcer para nenhum dos dois. No fundo rezava para que este dia nunca acontecesse. Kazuo aproximou-se dele com um sorriso nos lábios.

Kazuo: 'Já percebeu como as fêmeas humanas são lindas?'

            Arthas soltou uma longa risada. 

Kazuo: 'Por que ri?'

Arthas (colocando sua única mão no ombro do rapaz): 'Acho que está na hora do poderoso Arthas lhe ensinar algumas coisinhas garoto. Coisinhas sobre mulheres. Infelizmente no mundo das trevas elas não são muito freqüentes. Não é a toa que muitos demônios antigamente iam para o mundo humano atrás das mulheres.'

Kazuo (franzindo a testa): 'Ah então muitos usavam as brechas para...'

Arthas: 'Isso mesmo rapaz. Você está começando a entender o espírito da coisa.'

Kazuo (com o rosto interrogativo): 'Mas isso não era errado?'

Arthas (espantado): 'Hei Kazuo, você acha que está falando de quem? Somos demônios, nós sempre fazemos as coisas erradas, não é a toa que estávamos no mundo das trevas.'

Kazuo: 'Eu sei, mas é que... esquece.'

Arthas (soltando uma gargalhada): 'Estas horas é que você se parece mais com o seu pai.'

Kazuo: 'Ele não era um demônio como os outros, não é?'

Arthas: 'Seu pai tinha um poder fenomenal garoto, mas também tinha um estúpido código de honra. Eu nunca entendi direito isso.'

            Kazuo abriu um tímido sorriso, enquanto Arthas voltava à sua aula sobre fêmeas. Os dois saíram do quarto caminhando devagar pelos enormes corredores do castelo de Smith. Alguns jovens discípulos afastavam-se deles ao sentir a energia que seus corpos emitiam.

Arthas: 'Para se chegar numa fêmea você precisa ser sutil, sabe? Elas gostam de ser bem tratadas e coisa e tal. Imagina um objeto frágil que por qualquer coisa se quebra, é assim o humor de uma fêmea. Vê a sua mãe? É só tocar no nome de Devillus que ela começa a quebrar qualquer coisa.'

Kazuo: 'Principalmente querer quebrar a sua cara. Já que é você que sempre lembra dele.'

Arthas: 'Eu sou o poderoso Arthas. Sua mãe é forte, mas não é páreo para um dos guardiões dos portais. Eu já lhe contei que depois que seu pai derrotou Thicondrius, Raziel, um anjinho de meia tigela, me deu um portal para proteger, não?'

Kazuo (rodando os olhos): 'Já. Umas trezentas vezes.'

Arthas: 'Mas tenho certeza que não contei com os detalhes.'

Kazuo: 'Ah sim, com os detalhes foi apenas duzentos e cinqüenta vezes.'

Arthas (não se dando por vencido): 'Mas se não fosse eu, seu pai já era naquela ocasião.'

Arthas: 'Eu sei, foi você que deu o sangue de Lutor para ele.'

Arthas (olhando assustado): 'Ah eu já falei sobre isso?"

Kazuo: 'Umas duzentas vezes.'

Arthas: 'Bem, mas eu aposto como não lhe contei como seu pai acabou com o Thicondrius.'

            Kazuo não respondeu mais. Fez o que sempre fazia, deixava Arthas falar de seus feitos heróicos ao lado do seu pai. Ele apenas sorria em algumas partes para mostrar que estava escutando e prestando atenção na mesma narrativa. Foi quando o barulho de vozes chamou a atenção dos dois. Kazuo apressou o passo chegando do lado de fora da construção, onde um grupo de jovens estavam em círculo. Smith pareceu logo em seguida caminhando apressadamente até os jovens que abriram espaço, foi ai que Kazuo e Arthas puderam ver o motivo de tanta algazarra. Havia uma jovem de cabelos longos cacheados, de joelhos no chão. Ela tinha um dos ombros sangrando apesar de haver um curativo o envolvendo. O rosto estava com algumas escoriações. 

Arthas: 'O que será que estão fazendo? Será uma cerimônia?'

Kazuo (dando uns passos a frente): 'Eu não sei.'

Arthas: 'É melhor a gente ficar de fora. Eles que são humanos que se entendam.'

            O rapaz não deu ouvidos. Apesar dos conselhos de Arthas em manter-se distante aproximou-se do grupo observando a jovem que começava a se levantar com dificuldade, até que um dos jovens a empurrou novamente no chão.

Rapaz: 'Encontramos ela num hospital, mestre.'

            Smith caminhou até a jovem que estava de joelhos no chão.

Smith: 'Minha cara Krishna, é uma pena que tenha nos traído. Você tem um poder muito promissor. Seria uma excelente feiticeira.'

Krishna: 'Eu não os traí. Apenas estou tentando procurar respostas que o senhor nunca nos deu.'

            Ela respondeu levantando o rosto e encarando o mestre. Smith franziu a testa não gostando do olhar dela. O mesmo rapaz lhe empurrou novamente fazendo a garota cair com o rosto no chão. Ela tentou levantar-se novamente mas o ferimento no ombro continuava a sangrar fazendo com que a dor se espalhasse por todo o corpo.

Smith: 'E aonde você acha que pode encontrar as respostas senão em mim, criança?'

            Ela permaneceu em silêncio, não que não quisesse falar, mas se lhe batessem novamente tinha a impressão de que não conseguiria mais se levantar.

Smith: 'Seu amigo, Gabriel, também nos traiu. Juntou-se ao demônio e agora é nosso inimigo.'

            A jovem arregalou os olhos de leve, mas não pode deixar de sorrir de leve sentindo-se feliz em saber que Gabriel tomara a decisão certa. Agora se morresse, morreria feliz. Não tinha mais medo da morte. Sua missão havia falhado, mas ela poderia descansar em paz.

Smith: 'Matem-na para dar exemplo para os outros que ousarem pensar em me trair.'

            Krishna sentiu quando foi levantada sem cuidado pelos rapazes e começaram a arrastá-la para a arena onde começariam a duelar. Foi jogada no meio dela. Observou os mesmos rapazes a cercando enquanto uma pequena platéia se formava para observar sua luta, ou melhor, execução. Respirou fundo juntando as últimas forças para se levantar. Não morreria como um animalzinho ferido. Levantou-se sentindo as pernas bambas. A mão esquerda estava no ferimento do ombro que ardia.

Rapaz 1: 'Como prefere morrer, Krishna?'

            A jovem não respondeu apenas observou onde estava e se tinha alguma chance de sair viva. Como as cartas haviam lhe dito, não tinha como fugir. Ela encontraria o cavaleiro da morte. Soltou um longo suspiro posicionando-se para se defender do ataque que não tardou. Três rapazes avançaram sobre ela, e a única saída foi usar o escudo para impedir que eles a acertassem com as armas. Concentrou sua energia formando uma espada de luz na mão direita. Gemeu quando tentou levantar o braço machucado. Assim não conseguiria nem se defender com a arma. O escudo se desfez fazendo os rapazes avançarem sobre ela. Arregalou os olhos levantando o braço e impedindo de ser ferida pelo machado de um. Fugiu do ataque do outro, mas não foi capaz de impedir de ser acertada nas costas pelo golpe do terceiro. Caiu no chão arrastando por alguns metros. Sentiu o corpo gritar, mas levantou-se novamente vendo os três rapazes avançarem sobre ela, porém os três bateram forte num escudo mágico púrpuro.

Krishna: 'O que é isso?'

            Ela falou estendendo o braço a frente e tocando no escudo que também era golpeado do outro lado pelos três discípulos de Smith. Os três de repente afastaram-se olhando assustado para ela, ou melhor, para quem tinha parado atrás da garota. Krishna viu desespero nos olhos dos ex-colegas, virou-se para trás e também não pode deixar de levar um susto ao fitar o rapaz envolvido pela aura brilhante vermelha.

Krishna (sussurrando): 'Pelos deuses.'

Kazuo: 'Acho que eles não têm nada haver com isso.'

            O rosto de Kazuo era divertido ao reparar no olhar espantado da garota. Ele não queria se meter, mas não achou certo três contra um, ainda mais ela estando tão machucada. Se estivesse em condições de uma luta ele mesmo adoraria ver o que realmente aquela bela garota era capaz de fazer.

Kazuo: 'Sugiro que aproveite para fugir agora.'

            Ela ainda permaneceu fitando o rapaz, ele inclinou o corpo até ficar com o rosto próximo ao dela.

Kazuo: 'Eu vou lhe dar cinco minutos. Acha que consegue afastar-se neste tempo?'

            Ela concordou com a cabeça.

Kazuo: '"timo.'

            Krishna piscou um pouco ainda observando o rosto do rapaz antes de afastar-se correndo para a saída do castelo. 

* * *

            Gabriel olhava para o grupo a sua frente. Syaoran estava sentado numa poltrona assim como Eriol. Sakura estava atrás do marido com uma das mãos no encosto do móvel. Tomoyo estava sentada no sofá junto com Nakuru enquanto Marie e Shaolin estavam um pouco mais afastados encostados na parede da sala. Suppy e Kero estavam cada um pousado no ombro de cada criança. A atenção de todos estava nele. Engoliu em seco pensando em como poderia começar a contar o que estava acontecendo.

Eriol: 'Conte-nos o que está acontecendo, rapaz.'

Syaoran: 'E é bom não mentir.'

            Sakura pousou uma mão no ombro do marido pedindo, em silêncio, para ele maneirar. Dava para ver que o rapaz não estava confortável naquela situação.

Gabriel: 'Eu sou, ou melhor, era discípulo do mestre Smith.'

Eriol (arregalando os olhos de leve): 'Smith? (soltou uma risada irônica) Desde quando aquele idiota tem discípulos?'

Sakura (não contendo o comentário): 'Só em lembrar daquele homem me dá vontade de quebrar a cara dele.'

Syaoran (voltando-se para ela): 'O que ele lhe disse para ficar com tanta raiva?'

Sakura: 'Acredita que aquele idiota falou que você era um perigo, que provavelmente sentiu o gosto pelo poder e não quis abrir mão dele?'

Syaoran: 'Acho que meu índice de popularidade não era tão bom assim naquela época.'

Sakura: 'Ele era um idiota.'

            Gabriel sorriu observando os dois conversando. Olhando assim, ninguém imaginaria que aquele adorável casal tinha passado por tantos problemas, eles pareciam tão normais. 

Eriol (chamando a atenção dele): 'Então Smith começou a formar discípulos.'

Gabriel (concordando com a cabeça): 'Quando eu descobri que tinha poderes, minha mãe o procurou e foi então que ele me chamou para se juntar a outros jovens. No fundo era como uma grande escola.'

Eriol: 'Entendo. E o que aprendiam lá?'

Gabriel: 'Controlar e desenvolver nossas magias. Eu levei Krishna para lá assim que ela demonstrou ter poderes também. Eu só não sabia que no fundo estava fazendo uma grande besteira.'

Tomoyo: 'O que você quer dizer com isso?'

            Gabriel levantou-se nervoso, estava na hora de confessar o que fizera para que eles estivessem preparados para o que viria.

Gabriel: 'O mestre de uns tempos para cá juntou-se com aliados suspeitos. Além de agir de forma diferente. Estava mais nervoso e ansioso. Dizia que precisávamos livrar o mundo do mal, dos demônios.'

Eriol: 'Isso já era de se esperar de Smith.'

Gabriel: 'Ele começou a ordenar para alguns discípulos missões especiais.'

Syaoran: 'Matar inimigos.'

            Gabriel concordou com a cabeça.

Gabriel: 'Ele achava que o senhor fosse a qualquer hora enlouquecer e destruir o universo.'

            Syaoran sentiu que Sakura ficou tensa. O homem repousou uma mão sobre a da esposa que ainda estava em seu ombro e sorriu tentando dizer que estava tudo bem. Sakura forçou um sorriso.

Shaolin: 'Então ele tentou buscar apoio de alguma forma.'

            O grupo virou-se para o menino que fitava sério o rapaz. 

Marie: 'Por que acha isso, Shaolin?'

Shaolin: 'Dá para ver que este cara é um covarde. Se não, ele mesmo vinha aqui para lutar com o meu pai. Achou que seria melhor mandar alunos. Este tipo de inimigo gosta de aliados para colocar na linha de frente.' 

Sakura (olhando para o marido): 'É este tipo de coisa que você anda ensinando para o nosso filho?'

Syaoran: 'Eu não falei nada!'

Shaolin (rodando os olhos): 'Hei eu tenho aula de história no colégio, sabiam?'

Sakura: 'Na minha época a gente não aprendia isso.'

Syaoran (com um sorriso maldoso): 'Você dormia em todas as aulas de história.'

Sakura (beliscando o marido): 'Eu estava cansada! Você pensa que era mole capturar aquelas cartas? Eu dormia quase três horas por noite!'

Syaoran: 'Coitadinha da card captor!'

Eriol: 'Shaolin está certo. Provavelmente Smith deve ter tentado convencer Gardwood e os outros, que Li era uma ameaça.'

Gabriel: 'Isso mesmo. Uma vez inclusive fui com o mestre para falar com um mago chamado Martin. Foi então que comecei a desconfiar das intenções do mestre. Ele o matou.'

            Eriol levantou-se assustado. Nunca em sua vida imaginou que Smith tivesse coragem de fazer isso. Sempre o achou nervoso e ambicioso, tanto que muitas vezes alertou Gardwood sobre as verdadeiras intenções do feiticeiro, mas nunca passou pela sua cabeça que fosse um assassino.

Tomoyo: 'Ele matou Martin na sua frente?'

            O rapaz confirmou.

Gabriel: 'A partir daí nós começamos a eliminar qualquer um que não aceitasse as nossas... as idéias do mestre.'

Shaolin: 'E quem você matou?'

            Sakura virou-se para o filho que permanecia olhando para Gabriel fixamente. O que estava acontecendo com o seu filhinho? 

Kero: 'Shaolin...'

Gabriel: 'Eu fui encarregado de eliminar Charles.'

Sakura (surpreendendo-se): 'O quê?!'

Tomoyo: 'Que tipo de mestre é este?'

Syaoran: 'Covarde estúpido.'

            Marie aproximou-se mais de Shaolin agarrando-se ao braço do primo. 

Gabriel: 'Eu não fui obrigado. Fiz porque naquela época achei que era o certo e aceito a culpa.'

Eriol: 'Depois resolvemos isso.'

Syaoran: 'E quando começou a suspeitar que não era mais o certo?'

Gabriel: 'Quando o mestre começou a receber visitas com energia maligna.'

Nakuru: 'Que tipo de energia?'

Gabriel (depois de pensar um pouco): 'Ele os recebia numa sala secreta. Tentei invadir uma vez mas Takeda me impediu. Logo depois ele me deu como missão vir para o Japão para eliminá-lo e levar o pilar para eles.'

            Li franziu a testa. De alguma maneira o alvo era Sakura. Ele apenas estava na mira deles porque era o guardião do pilar, ou melhor, era marido de Sakura e a protegeria de tudo.

Tomoyo: 'Então Sakura corre perigo.'

Gabriel (confirmando com a cabeça): 'Correto.'

Syaoran: 'Se nosso inimigo for apenas o idiota do Smith não há com o que se preocupar. Deu para ver que o cara é um idiota.'

Eriol: 'Precisamos nos preocupar com os aliados.'

Gabriel (olhando para Li): 'O senhor já conhecia o mestre Smith?'

Syaoran (negando com a cabeça): 'Não tenho a menor idéia quem seja.'

Eriol: 'Também desconfio que Smith o conhecia de algum lugar.'

Gabriel: 'Ele o odeia.'

Syaoran: 'Fazer o que, se eu sou famoso desta maneira?'

Sakura: 'Mas o senhor está muito metido hoje!'

Gabriel: 'Eu desconfio que deva ser alguma coisa relacionado ao treinamento que o mestre fez nas montanhas chinesas.'

            Li ficou um tempo em silêncio lembrando-se daquela época. 

Sakura: 'Não se lembra de nenhum Smith, Syaoran?'

Syaoran (balançando a cabeça de leve): 'Enfrentei muitos adversários naquela época, não tenho como lembrar de um em especial.'

            Eriol soltou um longo suspiro tentando raciocinar.

Gabriel: 'Vocês precisam estar preparados, o mestre não vai deixá-los em paz até conseguir o que quer.'

Syaoran: 'Ou até a gente acabar com ele.'

            O rapaz concordou com a cabeça.

Eriol: 'Como eu previa...  isto está apenas no começo.'

Continua.

**N/A:**

Olá Gente!  Capítulo atualizado direitinho! Eu e a Rô finalmente conseguimos nos acertar e agora já estamos armando um esquema para voltar a atualizar semanalmente. Então acredito que novamente, toda a sexta feira terá um capítulo novo de FIII.

Vou esclarecer algumas dúvidas que o pessoal deixou nos reviews e e-mails.

1- Gabriel tem 17 anos e Krishna, 16.

2- Li e Sakura estão mais ou menos com 38 anos.

3- Midoriko é mesmo a mãe do Kazuo! Hehehe Impressionante como o pessoal não aceita muito bem isso. Hehehe

4- Com relação ao Li ser guardião de dois universos, será esclarecido mais a frente. O pessoal do Mansão, a RubyMoon principalmente, está fazendo altas suposições. Eu fico me coçando para tentar manter segredo! Hehehehe Beijão para vc, linda! Adoro ler suas suposições e até idéias!

5- Shaolin não herdou o poder de pilar da vida da Sakura. O pilar do universo continua sendo a Sakura. Shaolin é um grande feiticeiro assim como ela e Li. Mas esta responsabilidade é da Sakura ainda.

6- Misao não é reencarnação da Meilyn, até porque ela está viva! Hehehe 

7- Eu **NÃO** gosto do Goiabinha das trevas! Alguém aí vê South Park? Onde o Keny sempre morre no final dos episódios e volta no seguinte com se nada tivesse acontecido? Então, o goiabinha é o Keny das minhas notas finais hehehe Eu sei, eu sei que ele não é o culpado pelo Touya gostar dele, mas eu não suporto ele desde que a Sakura ficava com aquele "Ai, ai, ai Yukito"

Bem acho que estas foram as dúvidas principais, ou melhor, as que eu lembro. Se tiverem algumas outras que eu não tenha respondido perdoem a minha memória que não é lá estas coisas! 

Agora a minha sessão Kathbeijo!

Quero mandar um beijo para o Dragon e dizer para ele que pode fazer propaganda quanto quiser nos reviews! É claro que não fiquei chateada e nem me importo, mas não sei se as pessoas vêem. Olha, no fórum Mansão da Amizade há um tópico para fics novos, pq vc não coloca lá tb?

Falando em propaganda, vou fazer umas rapidinhas. Quero dizer que são fics que estou tentando acompanhar, sei que há fics maravilhosos no fanfiction.net, mas estes eu estou gostando muito. Os dois falam de adolescência que é muito gostoso.

**Poderia ser diferente – Transformações** by **Patty Sayuri Suyama: **

Quantas vezes nos perguntamos como poderia ser a nossa vida se uma coisa ou outra tivesse sido diferente? Se tivesse sido, você dá ênfase a estas palavras, ciente de que é impossível mudar o que já passou. Mas nossos personagens estão intimamente ligados ao passado, ao que já foi e não podem mudar, mas que os afetam em tudo.   
Sakura é uma jovem de 15 anos, a melhor aluna do colégio, monitora da classe, o modelo de perfeição dos professores do Colégio Koyama. Mas ela é muito solitária. Os melhores amigos são os livros. Seu pai parece rejeita-la. Sua mãe morreu quando ela surgiu no mundo.   
Shaoran Li é bolsista no Colégio Koyama graças às suas habilidades nos esportes. Com seus próprios esforços, sonha em ser o melhor. Vive ridicularizando Kinomoto, a esquisita, por puro divertimento. Mas as surpresas que o destino guarda, fazem-no ver as coisas de outro modo.   
É assim que Sakura e Shaoran iniciam sua história em "Poderia Ser Diferente". 

**Suteki da ne** by **Yoruki Mizunotsuki:**

Amor? Amizade? Os sentimentos se confundem quando se é adolescente... O fascínio pela beleza superficial e sensualidade podem acabar ofuscando os mais puros sentimentos. 

Neste fic, Sakura ama Li que é seu melhor amigo. No entanto, ele é fascinado por Yamazato, a senhorita Perfeição e popularidade da escola onde estudam. Será ele capaz de descobrir que sua melhor amiga é a garota da vida dele?

Bem estas são as duas fics que estou adorando acompanhar. E recomendo para vocês.  Acho tão fofo história de adolescente! O período complicado da vida, não é? A minha adolescência foi toda louca! Hehehe tenho saudades! Apesar de que minha vida toda foi sempre louca! Hi hi hi

Quero mandar um beijão para o pessoal do Mansão da Amizade do tópico **Fanfics Especiais**! Pety e Marjarine são incríveis! Morro de rir com os mini fics de vocês!

Beijocas para a Jujuba que está fazendo a Bruxaori... ops! Saori sofrer no blogg do **N.A.K.** e preparem-se pois o final do **Garota Porão** já deve estar chegando! Quem será que terá o privilégio de ir direto para o porão do Thiago? 

Super beijos especiais para minha querida revisora **R**! É claro! Sem ela, eu me pergunto: O que seria de mim? E de vocês que teriam que engolir o meu lado Solange de ser! HAHAHAHAHA  

Depois de inúmeros pedidos aí está a continuação de....

***** O HARÉM DE KATH*****

(musiquinha de mil e uma noites...)

Capitulo 3: Cantando com a Kath

Horo-Horo (no palco): 'Esta canção é para você, minha gatinha! Hei Dragão vermelho! Dá um jeito aí no som!'

Ikki: 'Hei, ele roubou a minha idéia!'

            A grande besta deu um soco no aparelho fazendo ele começar a tocar.

Dragão vermelho: 'Vilões humanos não fazem nada direito!'

Horo-Horo: 'É isso aí, coisa feia!'

Dragão vermelho: 'Eu vou arrebentar com você em Dragões Chineses, pivete.'

Horo-Horo: 'Que é isso! Hoje é dia de alegria!'

            A música começou a tocar. Kenshin, Sanosuke e Aoshi subiram no palco tentando disputar o outro microfone. De repente a música parou. 

Kath: 'Shyrai! Dá um jeito!

Shyrai: 'Oh idolatrada Kath, a culpa não é minha! Foram aqueles idiotas do Key e do Yamamoto que não consertaram a porcaria do seu som.'

Kath (com um punho fechado levantado): 'Porcaria? O meu som é uma porcaria?'

Shyrai: 'Oh idolatrada Kath, verdade seja dita... para uma escritora famosa o seu som é bem ruinzinho.'   

Syaoran (dando um soco e fazendo Shyrai voar): 'Cala a boca, Magda... ops quer dizer, Shyrai!'

Kath (agarrando-se no braço de Syaoran): 'Meu herói.'

Eriol subiu no palco sentando em frente ao piano.

Eriol: 'Tudo pela minha querida Kath!'

Seiya (pegando o violão do palco): 'Eu tô nessa tb! Vou tocar para minha segunda Deusa.'

Eriol (sorrindo): 'Ah sim! A primeira é Atena, não?'

Seiya (afinando as cordas): 'Claro que não! Minha deusa suprema é a Rô.'

Eriol: 'Ah sim a editora, guarda costa, espiã, psicóloga e afins da Kath.'

Seiya (com um sorriso bobo nos lábios): 'Essa mesma! Eu sou bem exigente.'

Eriol: 'Tenho que concordar.'

Os dois sorriam um para o outro. 

Eriol: 'Não sabia que entre os eleitos da Kath pelo menos um sabia tocar algum instrumento sem ser eu.'

Seiya: 'Infelizmente nós, heróis cavaleiro do zodíaco não temos muito tempo para isso, temos que sempre salvar o mundo de um vilão maluco ligado à mitologia. Eu mesmo só apareci uma vez tocando violão no meu anime.'

Eriol (dedilhando o teclado): 'Ah ainda bem que a Clamp foi mais generosa comigo. Apareci muitas vezes tocando.'

Seiya: 'A Clamp é coisa para mulher.'

Eriol: 'E tb para pessoas com um pouco mais de QI.'

Seiya: 'O que vc disse?'

Eriol (sorrindo cinicamente): 'Como a Kath está linda!'

Seiya: 'Isso é verdade!'

Horo-Horo: 'Oh da banda! Dá para começar?'

Yusuke: 'Oh filhote de porco espinho, passa logo o microfone ou vai levar!'

Horo-Horo (abraçando o microfone): 'Nada disso! Eu peguei ele primeiro!'

            Yusuke sem cerimônia deu uma de direita no Horo-Horo fazendo o coitado voar e bater na parede, arrastando por ela e caindo sentado no chão ao lado de Shyrai que ainda tinha diabinhos voando em volta da cabeça.  

Yusuke: 'Demorô!'  

Eriol: 'Pronto, Urameshi?'

Yusuke: 'Muita calma nesta hora!'

            Os dois músicos começaram finalmente a tocar. Kenshin, Sano e Aoshi ainda estavam tentando disputar o outro microfone, porém desistiram e resolveram dividir  fraternalmente.

Kenshin, Sano e Aoshi: '**Au au au au au au au au...**'

Yusuke: '**You!**'

Yusuki foi até a jovem envergonhada no meio do salão. 

Yusuke: '**Eu por você.**'

Hyoga, Shiriu e Ikki (disputando o outro microfone do palco): '**Uiuuuu...**' 

Yusuke (circulando Kath): '**Sou capaz de mudar.**'

Kenshin, Sano e Aoshi: '**Uh uh...**'

Yusuke: '**Não ser durão…**'

Hyoga, Shiriu e Ikki: '**Uiuuuu...**'

Yusuke: '**Dirigir devagar...**'

Kenshin, Sano e Aoshi: '**Uh uh...**'

Yusuke (abraçando Kath envergonhadíssima): '**Vender meu blusão, te comprar brilhante...**'

Hyoga, Shiriu e Ikki: '**Ohhh meu amor**.'

Yusuke: '**Eu nasci pra você!**'

            O jovem briguento aproximou-se para dar um beijão em Kath mas foi afastado de forma bruta, sendo arremessado para o outro lado do salão.

Touya (batendo as mãos de leve): 'Cara abusado. Onde já se viu tentar beijar a Kath na minha frente!'

Kath: 'Touya!!!' 

Touya: 'Kath! Meu amor! EU é que nasci pra você!'

Kath (pegando o microfone que havia caído no chão): '**O teu olhar...**'

Hyoga, Shiriu e Ikki: '**Uiuuuu...**'

Kath: '**J****á é tudo pra mim...**' 

Kenshin, Sano e Aoshi: '**Uh uh...**'

Touya: 'Oh minha querida!'

Kath (afastando-se de Touya e indo em direção dos outros gatões): '**Nem sonho mais...**'

Touya (estendendo o braço em posição teatral): 'Oh minha Kathinha!'

Hyoga, Shiriu e Ikki: '**Uiuuuu...**'

Kath: '**Em beijar James Dean...**'

Kenshin, Sano e Aoshi: '**Uh uh...**'

InuYasha: 'Me beija então minha gatinha!'

Kath (passando a mão no rosto dele e fazendo um leve cafuné): '**O cupido me flechou, percebi minha chance!**'

Kenshin, Sano, Aoshi, Hyoga, Shiriu e Ikki: '**Ooooh meu amor...**'

Kath (parando em frente ao Ren vermelho e apontando para ele): '**Eu nasci pra você.**'

Hyoga, Shiriu e Ikki: '**Au!**'

Kenshin, Sano e Aoshi: '**Ua pa pa**'

Hyoga, Shiriu e Ikki: '**Au, au !**'

Kenshin, Sano e Aoshi: '**Ua pa pa**'

Hyoga, Shiriu e Ikki: '**Au, au, au!**'

Kenshin, Sano e Aoshi: '**Ua pa pa.**'   

Yusuke (voltando das cinzas e tentando pegar o microfone do trio de cavaleiros): '**Baby!**'

Kenshin, Sano e Aoshi: '**Ua pa pa pa pa**'

Kouga (pegando o microfone ao lado de Yusuke que continuava caído com o hiper soco de Touya): 'É minha vez!'

InuYasha: 'Quem disse que é sua vez, cara de lobo?!'

Kouga: 'Por que é!'

Shyrai (aparecendo com um caderninho): 'Sem brigas, senhores! Vamos manter a compostura, ou pelo menos tentar (falou passando a mão no rosto dolorido pelo soco de Li). Agora pela minha listagem feita por um super programa em excel usando ferramentas ultra modernas e super difíceis que vc só aprende no meu curso super avançado de Excel mas que nunca usa é a vez do senhor Kouga.' 

InuYasha (cruzando os braços emburrado): 'Eu acho que este cara tá me enrolando.'

Kouga: 'É a minha vez agora focinho de cachorro!' 

            Ele pegou a menina nos braços e rodopiou-a um pouco.

Kouga: 'Hã... eu não conheço esta música, Kath...'

            Todo mundo cai no chão.

Kath: 'Como você não conhece?'

Kouga: 'Lá na floresta a gente não tem estes aparelhinhos esquisitos...'

Shyrai: 'Tempo esgotado! Cai fora... quem é o próximo?!'

Kath: 'Hei Shyrai isso está parecendo até fila de banco!'

Shyrai: 'Só estou pensando no seu conforto, oh idolatrada mestra... Hei anda logo! Quem é o próximo, eu não tenho o dia inteiro! Olha o meu expediente termina às sete em ponto! Depois é hora extra, Kath!'

Kath: 'Mercenário.'

Miroku (pegando o microfone das mãos de Kath e dando uma piscadinha para ela): '**Eu acho legal! Nós dois um casal!**'

InuYasha (observando Kath e Miroku): 'Este monge tarado passou a minha vez.'

Kouga (tão revoltado quanto InuYasha): 'Pior eu que perdi a minha chance com a minha lobinha.'

InuYasha: 'Ela é a minha Gatinha!'

Shyrai (se metendo, para variar): 'Senhores! Vamos manter a compostura!'

InuYasha e Kouga (cada um socando um lado da cara de Shyrai): 'Cai fora!'

Miroku: '**Diga ao seu passado Bye Bye!!!**'

            Kurama pegou o saxofone que tinha no campo e começou a acompanhar. Hiei parou a lado do amigo com aquela cara séria de sempre, mas admirando a bela garota que dançava com Miroku, Kath olhou para ele e deu um Tchauzinho que virou o rosto vermelho.

Hyoga, Shiriu e Ikki: '**Uuuuu uiuuu...**'

Kenshin, Sano e Aoshi: '**Uh uh...**'

Hyoga, Shiriu e Ikki: '**Uuuuu uiuuu...**'

Kenshin, Sano e Aoshi: '**Uh uh...**'

Miroku  inclinou Kath para trás parando seu rosto a milímetros do dela. 

Ren: 'Hei vamos parando com isso! Já foi demais.... afastando... afastando...'

Yoh: 'Hei Ren, está com ciúmes?'

            Ren virou-ser para Yoh com olhar de fogo.

Miroku (puxando a jovem e afastando-se com ela): 'Ainda não terminou a minha vez!'

Ren: 'Cadê aquele projeto de anfitrião?'

Shyrai (com o olho esquerdo roxo e sem dois dentes): 'Eu tinha que exigir insalubridade para trabalhar com a Kath!'

Hyoga, Shiriu e Ikki: '**Au!**'

Kenshin, Sano e Aoshi: '**Ua pa pa.**'

Hyoga, Shiriu e Ikki: '**Au, au!**'

Kenshin, Sano e Aoshi: '**Ua pa pa.**'

Hyoga, Shiriu e Ikki: '**Au, au, au!**'

Kenshin, Sano e Aoshi: '**Ua pa pa pa pa pa.**'

Syaoran (ao lado de Ren observando Miroku dançando com a Kath): 'Cara abusado.'

Ren: 'Muito.'

Syaoran (transformando sua esfera negra na espada): 'Não agüento mais este cara dançando com a minha Kath.'

Ren (Invocando sua lança): 'Quem disse que ela é sua Kath?'

            Os dois estavam para discutir quando Miroku passou rodopiando a jovem e a inclinando de leve para trás.

Syaroan e Ren (apontando a arma para o monge): 'Cai fora!'

Miroku: 'Vocês não entendem a beleza que há num casal que está próximo para ter um filho?'

Syaoran, Ren e Kath: 'O quê?'

Miroki (sorrindo): 'Isso mesmo, Kath! Vamos ter um filho!'

Syaoran: 'Eu vou matar você por fazer uma proposta desta para uma menina pura como a Kath!'

Ren: 'Entra na fila, pois eu cheguei primeiro!'

Miroku (soltando Kath): 'Que é isso gente, paz e amor.'

Luciano (dublador de Li, Ren e Miroku): 'Para tudo!!!!'

Kath (revoltada): 'O que você está fazendo aqui no meu harém?! Shyrai!!!!'

Shyrai (aproximando-se e analisando um monte de listas): 'Verdade, você não foi convocado!'

Luciano: 'Olha eu aceitei o trabalho em Feiticeiros pois achei que seria uma boa continuar a trabalhar em um anime tão famoso e coisa e tal. Aí vc me convida para fazer Dragões onde eu teria que dublar dois personagens protagonistas... Está certo que seria um trabalho interessante e enriquecedor, mas agora dublar TRÊS! Isso não dá! Acaba com a minha garganta, sabia? Eu é que vou ter que começar a cobrar insalubridade.'

Kath: 'Olha, vamos negociar isso mais tarde, certo? Vai lá para trás e continua a dublar, certinho?'

Luciano: 'Por que as garotas não me vêem? Elas só se apaixonam por estes bonecos de faz de conta e pela minha maravilhosa voz.'   

Kath (com as mãos na cintura e batendo o pé direito irritada): 'Seguinte, vá lá para trás e termina o meu harém, depois você entra em greve.'

Luciano: 'Pois vou fazer isso mesmo, dona Kath Klein! E eu quero ver a senhorita continuar com os seus fics durante a minha greve.' 

Kath: 'Muita calma nesta hora, pensa melhor, caro Luciano. Veja como você é reconhecido pelo seu trabalho! Você está no meu Harém! Isso não é incrível?'

Luciano (franzindo a testa): 'Eu só estou aqui porque...'

Kath: 'Por causa do seu trabalho! O trabalho engrandece o ser humano!'

Luciano: 'Vendo por este lado...'

Kath (impaciente): 'Então é isso! Volta lá para trás no estúdio e volta a dublar! O que eu posso fazer se vc só dubla gostosão! Anda! Anda! Anda!'

Luciano: 'Tá bom! Tá bom! Mas eu mereço um aumento.'

Kath: 'Tá certo! Vai, vai, vai... (virando-se para seus convidados) Pronto! Vamos continuar!'

Sesshoumaru (estendendo a mão para Kath com um sorriso sedutor): 'Com licença, agora é minha vez!'

Syaoran: 'Hei, hei, hei!  Me pularam! Shyrai, ele furou fila!' 

Shyrai: 'Olha vc tinha um minuto que já foi desperdiçado por causa do seu dublador, agora já era!'

Syaoran (com um punho levantando): 'Você está querendo se vingar de mim!'

Shyrai: 'HAHAHA Claro que não! Eu estou acima desta coisa de vingança!'  

            Li dá uma de direita novamente em Shyrai que voa longe pela... olha perdi as contas acho que é a terceira vez que o coitado do bruxo voa longe.

Sesshoumaru e Kath: '**Unir nossas mãos...**'

Hyoga, Shiriu e Ikki: '**Uiuuuu...**'

Sesshoumaru e Kath: '**Num fim de semana. Andar nas areias.**'

Hyoga, Shiriu e Ikki: '**Uiuuuu...**'

Sesshoumaru e Kath: '**De Copacabana. Pegar matinê do Rian com você.**'  

Kenshin, Sano, Aoshi, Hyoga, Shiriu e Ikki: '**Ummmmm grande amor não será jamais...**'

            Todos saem correndo, aproximando-se da Kath com os braços em volta dela.

Todos: '**Demodeeeeeeee!**'

Kath (dando uma piscadinha para a câmara): 'Oh Yes!'

Continua.

Para o pessoal que não está reconhecendo esta música (pois provavelmente não é do tempo de vocês hehehe Ai como eu tô velha!!!) é Matinê de Rian do João Penca e seus miquinhos amestrados! Eu dançava esta música quando tinha... sei lá... perdi as contas de novo HAHAHAHA Detalhes, detalhes! Olha no rádio UOL com certeza tem o cd com esta música (que diga-se de passagem é tão trash que chega a ser muito engraçada). No Terra eu não consegui abrir a página pq para variar está dando problema. A Rô disse que achou no site do Kid Abelha (a Paula Toller é que canta junto com eles) o endereço é: 3 w.kidabelha.com.br?disc_parar.htm. Vale a pena dar uma ouvida para entender o espírito brega deste capítulo! HAHAHA Eu não bato mesmo bem da cabeça! 

Bem no próximo capítulo: The Outside! Isso mesmo vamos ver o que as namoradas e afins dos MEUS eleitos estão tramando do lado de fora do meu harém! Ai que inveja! HEHEHE

Só mais uma coisinha: **FELIZ PÁSCOA!!!!!!** Desejo a todos muitos e muitos ovinhos de chocolate!!!

**RECADO DA RÔ:**

Gente, vocês viram só que o Seiya me chamou de Deusa....eu ainda estou planando nas nuvens, nem sei se revisei direito depois disso..... o que eu ri nessa parte, fala sério Kath, vc se vingou do meu e-mail de ontem né? e pior eu estava tomando café, vc engasgou com coca...... mas tudo bem.....ahahahah....tava demais a música...eu adoro João Penca.... nossa...era muito legal....essa música combinou direitinho, caraca.....

O capítulo...o Gabriel mudou p nosso lado.....eu digo nosso lado, mas vcs entendem né? O time do Bem...ah eu n sei, eu simpatizo muito com o Gabe.... sei lá se é pq adoro esse nome, ou pelo outro Gabriel de quem leio 1000 artes...eheheh...ou então pelo Gabriel Cash, personagem do Kurt Russel em Tango e Cash....vai saber...eheheheh.... 

Logan, eu já nem sei quem eu quero p partir a cara dele..... pode ser o Kazuo...se bem que ele n tem uma história com esse ser de duas caras...ah não, acho que tem que ser mesmo o Syaoran, eu ainda tô engasgada com o que ele fez em Feiticeiros 2...ou melhor, tentou fazer.....

Adorei a parte do Kazuo salvando a Krishna, como eu sempre digo, não sei o que vem pela frente, mas aí já deu p perceber que nosso demônio favorito não puxou a mãe dele, ainda bem..... 

Abaixo o tal Smith...nessa parte eu voto pela Sakura dar uma boa lição no talzinho....

A Kath teve a minha idéia, eu ia fazer propaganda da fic da Patty...ehehehe....mas como ela já fez..... gente, a fic é uma delícia.....não p comer, claro, mas é muito gostosa de se ler..... segue por um caminho bem diferente, e eu acredito que vcs vão gostar muito, eu estou bem adiantada nela e dou risadas, às vezes tenho vontade de torcer o pescoço do Li, ou abraça-lo...eheheheh.......

Suteki da Ne da Yoru, é outra daquelas fics de vc ler e ficar meio enlevada, as histórias dela têm esse efeito sobre mim..... são sempre românticas, doces assim como a autora.

Pessoal do mansão, mais precisamente na parte do N.A.K., ainda não passei para ver os planejamentos da semana.....mas eu ando com a corda toda.....sinceramente, eu ando é fazendo maluquices....eheheheh...... meu marido anda assustado, olha p mim e diz que eu não tenho mais jeito.....

Beijos

Rosana....(meu apelido não tá saindo de novo, o que o FF tem contra mim?)


	24. Os Pilares da Vida

Capitulo 24: Os pilares da vida

            Logan observava os dois rapazes em frente a Smith tentado justificar por terem falhado miseravelmente na tentativa de matar Li. Desde o começo ele sabia que aqueles três não eram páreo para aquele demônio. Seus olhos se desviaram dos rapazes para fitar Kazuo que estava encostado num canto apenas observando. Ele tinha o mesmo sorriso zombeteiro nos lábios. Cerrou os punhos com raiva de si mesmo por ter ajudado, de alguma forma, a trazer aquele filho bastardo de Li para este universo.

Lyra: 'Pai, precisa ir. O pilar logo estará no seu limite.'

            Logan virou-se para a jovem que tinha o rosto sério. Ela não era boba, sabia que estavam fazendo algo errado, mas como uma boa filha obedecia cegamente suas ordens. 

Logan: 'Já estou indo. Quero que fique aqui. De olho nele.'

            O caçador fez um leve gesto em direção a Kazuo. Lyra apenas confirmou com a cabeça acatando mais uma ordem paterna.

Logan: 'Qualquer coisa, não hesite em matá-lo.'

Lyra: 'Não se preocupe.'

            Logan afastou-se dela aproximando-se de Kruel.

Logan: 'Precisamos ir.'

Kruel: 'Aguarde apenas alguns segundos.'

            Kazuo soltou um longo suspiro sentido-se entediado em ver aqueles dois vermes ajoelhados pedindo clemência ao seu mestre que apenas os insultava. Desencostou-se da parede e caminhou para a saída da câmara. Lyra observou cada movimento dele e depois de uma rápida troca de olhares com o pai caminhou seguindo-o.

            Assim que os dois jovens saíram, Kruel aproximou-se de Smith.

Kruel: 'Tenho uma idéia. Vamos mandar os dois para o passado, para tentar matar Li e Kinomoto antes do caos.'  

Smith (com raiva): 'Estes dois falharão novamente! Que decepção me deu, Takeda.'

Takeda: 'Por favor, pai. Dê-me mais uma chance. Se eu for para o passado acabarei com aquele inseto! Eu prometo dar a minha vida nesta missão.'

            Smith colocou uma mão no queixo pensando por alguns segundos. O Plano de Kruel não era de todo ruim.

Smith (virando-se para o demônio): 'Você tem poder para isso?'

Kruel: 'Com o poder que estou conseguindo absorver do pilar do universo de Logan, sei que posso fazer isso.'

Smith: 'Então lhe darei mais uma chance Takeda. Mas desta vez você irá com Mirena.'

            O rapaz abriu um enorme sorriso, não só por mais este voto de confiança do pai, mas também porque finalmente teria uma missão com sua noiva.

Smith: 'Vá chamá-la!'

Takeda (levantando-se): 'Sim, meu pai.'

            O jovem fez uma leve reverência antes de sair da câmara e correu para chamar a noiva para a importante missão que teriam. Ravi permaneceu no recinto esperando o castigo.

Smith: 'E quanto a você, idiota. Quero que vá atrás daquela traidora da Krishna e a mate.'

            Ravi levantou-se do chão com a cabeça baixa.

Ravi: 'Por favor, mestre. Permita que eu volte para o Japão e acabe com a vida daquele traidor.'

Smith: 'Silêncio! Não questione minhas ordens! Gabriel logo terá seu castigo por ter nos dado as costas. Agora suma da minha frente, idiota!'

            O rapaz fez mais um reverência agradecendo a segunda chance que recebeu para tentar se redimir e saiu finalmente do lugar deixando apenas os três arquitetos dos planos contra Li e Sakura.

Smith: 'Estes jovens possuem pouca fibra.'

Kruel: 'Espero que seus discípulos não me façam desperdiçar energia para nada.'

Logan: 'Se o pilar e o guardião forem derrotados tudo mudará.'

Smith: 'E isso será perfeito, não?'

Kruel (com um sorriso maldoso): 'Sim.'

            Logan cruzou os braços mostrando-se irritado. Não estava gostando do rumo que as coisas estavam tomando, mas agora que já havia feito uma escolha não voltaria atrás. Sakura seria dele de uma maneira ou de outra.

Smith (sentando-se): 'Por favor, aguardem apenas um segundo. Logo eles chegarão.'

_(*Estão perdidos? Confusos? Boiando? Não temam a super Kath lhes explicará melhor esta passagem da história louca de sua autoria. Seguinte, a esta altura o metido a super poderoso do Kruel vai levar Takeda e Mirena para tentar derrotar nossos heróis no passado. Se vcs não lembram do que aconteceu com esta dupla de vilões de meia tigela, vão até o capítulo 12 de Feiticeiros I – Os visitantes do Futuro.*)_

* * *

            Kazuo caminhava devagar por entre os discípulos de Smith. Eram muito jovens, pensou para si e era engraçado como se afastavam dele e olhavam-no com um misto de curiosidade e medo. Sorriu de lado, sentindo que a jovem filha de Logan estava o seguindo desde que saíra do salão principal. Mirena passou por ele com um sorriso nos lábios, o que o rapaz fez questão de retribuir com outro sorriso sedutor. Realmente as fêmeas humanas era lindas.

            Seus pensamentos foram para a jovem que tinha ajudado no dia anterior. Midoriko havia dado um sermão daqueles por ter se metido na confusão de humanos e por tê-la ajudado. Seu rosto voltou a ficar sério. Não suportava mais os mandos e desmandos da mãe. Ele não ajudou a garota, no fundo quis apenas se meter na confusão para mostrar seu poder para os rapazes.

Kazuo (batendo com a mão na testa): 'A quem estou querendo enganar?'

            Era claro que sentiu-se mau ao ver a garota ferida sem ter como se defender. Não tinha como deixar passar, no fundo detestava covardia. Ele gostava de lutar contra inimigos poderosos e que tivessem uma chance para se defenderem, agora aquela garota não tinha como nem ficar em pé, naquele estado. Bem, fez o que achou melhor e pronto. 

            Levou uma das mãos à face, onde novamente tinha recebido um tapa da mãe. Ela e aquela estúpida mania de lhe dar tapas na cara. Ela sabia que ele nunca revidaria por isso sempre extrapolava. Se fosse qualquer outra pessoa, já tinha batido de volta e acabado com a raça, mas Midoriko era tudo que tinha. Ela, Arthas e Kuoto eram a única coisa que estimava. Morreria por eles. Soltou um longo suspiro virando à esquerda e entrando num salão de treinamentos vazio.  

            Lyra ainda estava atrás dele, o rapaz encostou-se na parede a esquerda da porta e observou a jovem entrando no salão e o procurando.

Kazuo: 'É muito feio ficar perseguindo os outros. Seu pai não lhe deu educação?'

            Lyra virou-se para trás um pouco assustada por ter sido flagrada. Abriu um sorriso cínico observando o demônio.

Lyra (com ironia): 'Até que deu. Mas e o seu? Ah é mesmo, você ainda não conhece seu pai, não é?' _(*Caraca esta frase foi da Rô! Ela é muito mais má do que eu! Hehehe*)_

            Kazuo franziu a testa observando a garota. Era bonita. Tinha os cabelos loiros lisos e os olhos negros brilhantes como ônix. O corpo era trabalhado e perfeito, ainda mais com aquela roupa justa que permitia observar os contornos bem definidos. Kazuo sorriu de lado, e conseguindo irritar Lyra que percebeu quando ele a devorou com os olhos.

            Sem falar nada ela aproximou-se dele para lhe dar um soco, mas o rapaz bloqueou o golpe com o braço sem sair do lugar.

Lyra: 'Demônio nojento.'

            Não se dando por vencida, levantou a perna esquerda para dar uma joelhada no rapaz, entretanto ele se defendeu com a outra mão e empurrou-a para trás.

            Sem dizer nada posicionaram-se para lutar. Lyra não podia negar que estava com vontade de extravasar sua raiva e frustração em alguém e aquele demônio era perfeito para isso. Ela foi a primeira a atacar tentando golpeá-lo com socos, mas o rapaz escapou de alguns e bloqueou outros. Por fim saltou para trás afastando-se da garota que tinha a respiração ofegante pelo esforço.

Kazuo: 'Eu sei que você pode fazer melhor que isso.'

Lyra (trincando os dentes): 'Insolente.'

            Ela correu para acertá-lo com uma voadora, mas Kazuo pegou a perna dela no ar e a puxou com tudo jogando-a contra a parede. Ele a observou levantando-se e balançando a cabeça de leve antes de voltar a atacá-lo. Aos poucos ela começou a pegar mais velocidade forçando o rapaz a parar apenas de defender-se e começar a atacar também. Começaram então uma seqüência de socos, chutes, joelhadas, voadoras. Era quase uma dança de ataque e defesa.

            Num momento de distração Lyra acertou Kazuo na altura do estômago dobrando o rapaz ao meio, logo ela concluiu com uma cotovelada na nuca fazendo-o cair no chão um pouco desnorteado. Deu uns passos para trás olhando vitoriosa para o corpo que se levantava devagar. Kazuo a fitou com um sorriso nos lábios. Passou o polegar no canto da boca onde havia um filete de sangue. 

Lyra: 'Se continuar vou acabar com você.'

Kazuo (levantando-se): 'Estou apenas me aquecendo.'

            Ela ergueu uma sobrancelha.

Lyra: 'Acho que você não tem noção de quem sou eu.'

Kazuo: 'Você não passa de uma humana.'

Lyra (quase gritando): 'Sou uma caçadora.'

Kazuo: 'Que não deixa de ser uma humana.'

Lyra: 'Vou mostrar para você a diferença de uma humana idiota e de uma caçadora.'

Kazuo: 'Estou esperando.'

            Ela voltou a atacar o rapaz com raiva. Kazuo correu pelo enorme salão sendo perseguido pela garota, que logo pegou impulso no chão e pulou na direção dele para aplicar um golpe no rosto do demônio que escapou por pouco, ele girou o corpo fazendo a garota passar por ele e levantou o braço dando uma cotovelada nas costas de Lyra que caiu no chão. Porém logo ela se levantou sem nem ao menos tomar fôlego e chutou as pernas do rapaz que caiu sentado no chão. Rápida como uma felina, tentou chutar o rosto dele, mas Kazuo conseguiu bloquear com os braços. Também usou as pernas para golpear a jovem que foi obrigada a se afastar. Os dois levantaram rapidamente, voltando à posição de defesa. Kazuo não poderia negar que estava se divertindo. Ele começava a ver a diferença de uma humana e de uma caçadora. Agora ele foi o primeiro a atacar tentando golpeá-la com uma seqüência de chutes, mas Lyra se esquivou de todos, bloqueando alguns. Kazuo parou de atacar por cima e abaixou o corpo, evitando assim ser acertado por um poderoso soco da jovem como também pode golpeá-la fazendo a garota ir com tudo em cima de um painel com armas e destruindo-o.

            Com o barulho alguns alunos correram para ver o que estava acontecendo, porém Kazuo com um gesto apenas da mão, trancou a pesada porta afastando os curiosos.

            Lyra levantou-se a aproveitando as armas que estavam caídas a sua volta pegou um par de sais. Posicionando-se para continuar a luta contra Kazuo. 

Lyra: 'Não luto contra pessoas desarmadas.'

            Ela chutou uma espada que rodopiou parando aos pés do rapaz que ergueu uma sobrancelha pensando que a garota realmente não tinha noção do perigo. Se ele puxasse sua espada aí é que aquela luta terminaria de uma vez. Não podia negar que ela era forte, mas não tanto para lhe desafiar daquela maneira. Ele chutou a arma para um canto do salão fazendo a garota se surpreender.  

Kazuo (com ar zombeteiro): 'Eu dou conta de você apenas com as minhas mãos.'

Lyra (irritada): 'Vai se arrepender por isso.'

            A jovem caçadora posicionou as sais corretamente, e apertou-as nas mãos antes de correr na direção de Kazuo. Ela abaixou-se rapidamente e pulou sobre ele ultrapassando-o para atacar por trás e conseguiu atingi-lo com a arma, mas quando foi atacá-lo novamente assustou-se ao sentir a energia do rapaz explodir. Uma corrente de vento se formou circulando o rapaz e logo ela se viu sendo jogada contra uma das paredes do salão. Tentou abrir os olhos mas o vento era tão forte que fazia os fios de seu cabelo machucarem sua bela face. Soltou as sais tentando se proteger da rajada de vento, quando ela cessou, sentiu-se caindo, pois estava a alguns metros do chão. Porém antes de se chocar com o piso, Kazuo imprensou seu corpo contra o dela. Por uma fração de segundos achou-se desnorteada ao sentir o corpo quente e suado do rapaz em contato com o dela. Abriu os olhos fitando as duas esferas âmbares a sua frente. Sem pensar fez o que queria desde que o havia visto, levantou o braço puxando o rapaz pela nuca até que alcançasse seus lábios. Se seu pai sonhasse com o que estava fazendo levaria uma surra, mas naquele momento Logan era a última pessoa que queria que passasse pela sua mente. Kazuo não ficou parado, pressionou mais o corpo da garota enquanto a beijava.

Lyra (com os lábios contra o rosto do rapaz): 'Eu juro que ainda vou matá-lo.'

Kazuo: 'Terá outras oportunidades. Muitas outras oportunidades.'

* * *

            Shaolin desceu as escadas da casa do tio com pressa. Correu pela sala até encontrar Gabriel parado no quintal em baixo de uma cerejeira. Soltou um longo suspiro olhando para o rapaz.  Virou-se rapidamente para trás apenas para certificar-se de que não tinha ninguém por perto. De forma devagar caminhou até o rapaz que mantinha-se distraído.

Shaolin: 'Preciso falar contigo.'

            O rapaz virou-se para o garoto estranhando.

Gabriel: 'Sobre o quê?'

Shaolin: 'Que tipo de aliados seu mestre tem?'

Gabriel: 'Eu já disse que nunca tive a oportunidade de vê-los.'

Shaolin: 'Mas você sentiu a presença deles. Isso até eu sei que com o seu nível de magia é capaz de fazer.'

            Gabriel não gostou da colocação. Quem aquele fedelho pensava que era? Provavelmente ele tinha aprendido o que era magia na semana passada.

Shaolin: 'Para você dar as costas para o que acreditava era porque suas dúvidas eram mais certezas do que qualquer outra coisa.'

Gabriel: 'O que exatamente você quer saber?'

Shaolin: 'Se eram seres das trevas. Se a presença deles eram iguais ou parecidas com as de meu pai.'

            Gabriel franziu a testa pensando se responderia ou não aquela pergunta para uma criança. O garoto poderia ser poderoso mas não deixava de ser apenas um menino, não tinha cabimento fazê-lo se envolver naquela luta. Era algo além da capacidade dele. Shaolin no entanto abriu um sorriso no canto dos lábios.

Shaolin: 'Valeu.

            Dito isso afastou-se deixando o rapaz espantado. Gabriel foi atrás dele intrigado.

Gabriel: 'Valeu pelo quê?'

Shaolin: 'Você demorou tanto para responder que é fácil de deduzir que eram seres das trevas.'

Gabriel (arregalando de leve os olhos): 'Você é muito metido a esperto.'

Shaolin: 'Sou apenas um garoto.'

            O jovem sacudiu a cabeça de leve sorrindo, mas logo voltou a ficar sério.

Gabriel: 'Você não deveria se envolver nisso.'

Shaolin: 'Já estou envolvido.'

Gabriel: 'Esta é uma luta de seus pais, você pode atrapalhá-los.'

Shaolin (depois de um tempo em silêncio): 'Mesmo que eu quisesse ficar fora, o que eu não quero, ele virá atrás de mim.'

Gabriel: 'Ele quem?'

            Shaolin não respondeu até porque não sabia direito quem era seu inimigo. Mas sabia que ele era forte e que sofreria nas mãos dele. Seus sonhos já o alertavam há tempos e por isso começou a levar a sério os treinamentos que seu pai começou a lhe dar. Não sabia o nome dele, nem tinha idéia direito de como ele era, mas sabia que sua energia era parecida com a de seu pai e só isso já o fazia sentir-se caminhando para a cova.  

Gabriel (insistindo): 'O que você sabe?'

            Marie foi quem salvou o garoto de responder. Os dois viraram-se para o lado onde a pequena vinha correndo gritando o nome do primo enquanto balançava o braço direito. Kero e Suppy voavam atrás dela discutindo entre si. Ela parou a frente deles com as mãos no joelho pela corrida.

Shaolin: 'O que foi?'

Gabriel: 'Aconteceu alguma coisa?'

Marie: 'Tem uma menina que está procurando por você, Gabe.'

Gabriel: 'Por mim?'

Marie (confirmando com a cabeça): 'Sim. Uma menina com cabelos cacheados castanhos e...'

Gabriel (com tom de urgência): 'Krishna! Onde ela está?'

Kero: 'Com Sakura e Tomoyo.'

Gabriel: 'Onde?'

            Marie e Shaolin observaram o rapaz correndo atrás dos dois guardiões guiando-o até onde estava a garota.

Marie (com as mãos juntinhas): 'Ai o amor é lindo.'

Shaolin (caminhando devagar): 'Garotas... como vocês conseguem ver romance em tudo?'

Marie (acompanhando-o): 'Oras Shaolin! Sem romance a vida não tem graça.'

Shaolin: 'E qual o motivo de achar graça em tudo?'

Marie: 'E depois sou eu a complicada. Olha, sem amor não há sentido na vida. A vida só tem mais graça quando você vive com a pessoa que ama ao seu lado.'  

Shaolin (rodando os olhos): 'Não vou começar mais uma discussão. Já percebi que você não se dá por vencida tão fácil.'

            Marie parou a frente dele olhando-o seriamente. Arrumou os óculos que escorregaram pelo nariz de forma graciosa.

Marie: 'Nós dois somos fruto do amor dos nossos pais. Se não fosse o amor, você, nem eu existiríamos.'

Shaolin (soltando um longo suspiro): 'Está certo. Já disse que não discuto mais com você. Estou cansado.'

            Ele fez menção de continuar a caminhar, mas Marie estendeu o braço tocando no peito do garoto e impedindo que ele avançasse.

Marie: 'Você fala isso porque nunca se apaixonou.'

Shaolin: 'Eu tenho 11 anos. Daqui a pouco você vai querer que eu me case igual a Misao.'

Marie: 'Ah-há! Misao!'

Shaolin (arregalando os olhos): 'O que tem a Misao?'

Marie: 'Ela gosta de você!'

            Shaolin suavizou as feições lembrando-se da garota espevitada.

Shaolin: 'Mas eu acho que não gosto dela, não da maneira que ela gostaria.'

Marie (erguendo uma sobrancelha): 'Você acha?'

            O garoto balançou a cabeça empurrando delicadamente a mão da prima para que ele pudesse continuar seu caminho até a mansão.

Shaolin: 'Você fala de mim, mas já parou para pensar sobre isso?'

            Pela primeira vez a esperta Marie não falou nada, apenas observou o primo afastando-se dela. Sem querer abriu um leve sorriso, estava feliz por ele estar passando tanto tempo ao lado dela. Ela sempre foi tão sozinha, com Shaolin era como se tivesse um irmão mais velho. Shaolin virou-se para ela olhando-a de forma intensa, Marie arregalou os olhos sentindo as bochechas esquentarem. O coraçãozinho começou a bater forte e de forma diferente. O que era isso?  

Shaolin: 'Vai ficar parada aí como uma tonta, Marie?'

            A menina balançou a cabeça de leve e saiu correndo atrás do primo, tentando disfarçar o que acabara de sentir.

* * *

            Gabriel entrou na saleta logo atrás de Kero e Spinel Sun. No ambiente bem iluminado estavam Sakura e Tomoyo que falavam com uma jovem. O rapaz abriu um largo sorriso ao fitar as costas da amiga. 

Gabriel: 'Krishna.'

            Ela virou-se para ele abrindo um belo sorriso. Os dois correram um para o outro, Gabriel a envolveu em seus braços, enquanto ela o abraçou pela nuca. Sakura e Tomoyo observaram o casal sorrindo. Entreolharam-se e soltaram risadinhas já sacando que tinha alguma coisa no ar.

            Gabriel afastou-se dela olhando para a garota de cima a baixo. Pegou a ponta do queixo dela virando o rosto e observando que estava mais machucado do que quando havia deixado a jovem no hospital.

Gabriel: 'O que aconteceu?'

Krishna: 'Nada. Assim que saí do hospital vim para o Japão atrás de você.'

Gabriel (erguendo uma sobrancelha): 'Como sabia que eu estava aqui, Krishna?'

            A jovem arregalou os olhos de leve afastando-se do amigo e brincando com as mãos. Não queria contar para Gabriel o que tinha acontecido. Ela virou-se para Tomoyo e Sakura que mantinham-se em silêncio.

Krishna: 'Ouvi muito a respeito da senhora.'

            Ela falou sorrindo, enquanto fitava Sakura que se surpreendeu um pouco com a declaração.

Krishna: 'Eu sabia que a senhora era um anjo.'

Sakura (indo até a jovem): 'Que é isso. Sou tão normal quanto você. (ela franziu a testa) E vejo que está machucada no ombro, não seria melhor descansar?' 

Krishna: 'Preciso falar com o guardião ou com o senhor Hiraguisawa. É muito importante.'

Tomoyo: 'Eles estão conversando no escritório agora. Espere um pouco. Que tal uma xícara de chá?'

Krishna: 'Acho que não vai dar tempo...'

            Ela caminhou até uma mesa e tirou um baralho velho de cartas de tarô de dentro do vestido.

Gabriel (rodando os olhos): 'Krishna, não é hora de...'

Sakura: 'Espere...'

            Ela caminhou até a jovem que não deu ouvidos ao rapaz e começou a colocar as cartas de forma ordenada na mesa. Sakura reconheceu as mesmas cartas de Harmony. Sim, eram elas. A Feiticeira conseguia ainda sentir a energia da velha maga nelas.

Sakura: 'Onde conseguiu estas cartas?'

Krishna (terminando o jogo): 'Uma boa senhora me entregou antes de morrer.'

Sakura: 'Morrer?'

            A jovem confirmou com a cabeça.

Krishna: 'Foram elas que me mostraram a verdade.'

            Ela olhou para as cartas tentando interpretá-las enquanto era observada por Sakura e Gabriel. Tomoyo se aproximou deles com cautela para não atrapalhar, assim como Kero e Spinel que estavam pousados na mesa ao lado das cartas. 

Krishna: 'Eu interpretei errado a última disposição das cartas. Eu tinha visto que eu encontraria o cavaleiro da morte e deduzi que as cartas me diziam que eu morreria, mas agora, eu vejo que aquele rapaz era o cavaleiro. Ele é o inimigo do guardião e...' uia, uia, uia..... 

            Ela parou de falar tentando entender o que as cartas lhe diziam, estava tudo muito confuso e ela há pouco tempo tinha aprendido a fazer isso, não era como Harmony.

Gabriel: 'De que rapaz está falando?'

Krishna: 'O novo aliado do mestre. Ele me salvou de ser executada por Michel.'

Krishna não queria contar o que houvera, mas não tinha como falar do novo aliado sem dizer que havia sido pega.

Gabriel (assustado): 'Eles a descobriram no hospital?'

            Ela confirmou com a cabeça. Sakura parou ao lado dela e pegou uma das mãos da jovem entre as suas.

Sakura: 'Quem é ele?'

            Krishna fitou aquelas belas esmeraldas. Transmitiam tanta paz que era capaz de ficar olhando-as por toda a vida. Fechou os olhos sentindo a energia de Sakura que fluía pelo seu corpo apenas pelo contato de sua mão entre as suas. Foi quando voltou a fitar o baralho e a imagem de um anjo e de um demônio alado lutando apareceu. Piscou os olhos novamente sem entender o que foi aquela visão.

Tomoyo: 'O que você viu?'

Krishna: 'Um anjo... eu vi um anjo lutando contra um demônio.'

Gabriel: 'Anjo?'

Krishna (virando-se para ele): 'Sim. '

Ela apoiou as duas mãos na tampa da mesa sentindo-se fraca pelo esforço. Sakura a segurou para que não caísse. Shaolin e Marie entraram na sala observando o grupo. Krishna fixou seus olhos no menino de olhos verdes e viu a sombra de um par de asas nas costas dele. Isso foi a última coisa que viu antes de perder os sentidos.

            Gabriel correu até a garota, pegando-a nos braços com carinho enquanto ela apoiava o rosto no peito dele. Sakura olhava um pouco assustada para eles.

Gabriel: 'Desculpe-me senhora Li. Ela deve estar muito cansada, ainda não se recuperou do ferimento no ombro.'

Sakura: 'Claro. '

Tomoyo: 'Por favor, acompanhe-me. Vou levá-lo até um quarto para que a deixe descansando.'

            Tomoyo saiu da sala acompanhada do rapaz com a jovem nos braços. Shaolin e Marie observaram um tanto assustados o que tinha acontecido.

Kero: 'Estes dois são muito estranhos.'

Sakura: 'São jovens desorientados, Kero. Por favor, não implique com eles.'

Shaolin: 'Além disso, eles estão aqui para nos ajudar.'

            Sakura observava as cartas abertas a sua frente, desejando ter a capacidade de entendê-las. De que anjo e demônio Krishna estava falando? Será que o demônio seria Syaoran? Será que o marido voltaria a se transformar? Soltou um longo suspiro deixando-se cair na cadeira mais próxima. Marie caminhou até a mesa olhando com interesse as cartas e achando bonito aquelas figuras. Shaolin foi até ela.

Marie: 'Olha só, tem um monte de figuras.'

Shaolin: 'Isso é tarô. Nunca ouviu falar disso?'

Marie: 'Acho que sim.'

            Sakura levantou-se, juntando as cartas para as crianças não mexerem. Depois as entregaria para Krishna. Pensou que fora um esforço muito grande para jovem viajar machucada daquela maneira. Franziu a testa pensando no tal cavaleiro da morte. Quem seria ele?

Shaolin: 'Mãe, está tudo bem com a senhora?'

Sakura (forçando um sorriso): 'Sim, meu amor. Está tudo bem.'

            Marie e Shaolin entreolharam-se desconfiados. Sakura era transparente demais para enganá-los.

* * *

            Syaoran entrou no quarto onde estava dormindo com Sakura na casa de Eriol. Depois de tantos acontecimentos achou melhor ficar por lá, assim tinha pelo menos a ilusão que Sakura e Shaolin estavam seguros. Soltou um longo suspiro apoiando-se na porta e observando o corpo da esposa estendido na cama, adormecida. Sorriu de leve pensando que era maravilhoso estar ao lado dela. Quando era criança nunca acreditara em almas gêmeas ou em pessoas feitas uma para outra, mas Sakura era perfeita para ele. Deus, como amava aquela mulher. Por ela morreria sem pestanejar. Fechou os olhos batendo a cabeça de leve na madeira e ficando assustado ao constatar isso. O que faria se ela fosse corrompida novamente? Ele não foi capaz de pará-la no passado, e agora com seus poderes limitados não seria nem capaz de durar em uma luta o tempo todo que durou, com ela o torturando.

            E Midoriko? Como estaria Midoriko? Será que realmente tivera um filho dele? Ele passou a tarde estudando com Eriol uma possibilidade de abrir uma brecha mas tudo era tão arriscado. A única conclusão que tiraram foi que Sakura era a única capaz disso. Mas seria justo pedir para ela tentar abrir uma brecha? E se ao usar o poder, ela mudasse novamente? Não seria egoísmo demais dele pedir para a esposa para abrir uma brecha para o mundo das trevas para se encontrar com uma ex-amante?  

Syaoran: 'Seria loucura...'

            Ele falou para si mesmo, mas isso despertou Sakura de seu sono leve. Ela virou-se e fitou o marido parado na porta.

Sakura: 'O que seria loucura?'

            Ele sorriu um pouco sem graça e entrou no quarto fechando a porta. Caminhou até ela e sentou na beirada da cama dando um beijo terno na testa da esposa.

Syaoran: 'O que está acontecendo.'

            Ele mentiu, ou melhor mudou um pouco o foco do que estava pensando. Analisando friamente era uma loucura o que realmente estava acontecendo e o que estava por vir.

Sakura: 'Eu entendo. Krishna, a menina que é amiga de Gabriel estava muito machucada, Syoaran. Estou ficando preocupada com o que outros jovens possam estar passando nas mãos daquele maluco.'

            Ali estava a doce e meiga Sakura de sempre. Poderia se passar mil anos que ela seria deste jeitinho encantador. Seria sempre uma gracinha como ele se lembrava do filho a definindo. Shaolin tinha razão, Sakura era uma gracinha. Abriu um sorriso tímido fazendo a esposa corar pois sabia que ele estava analisando-a.

            Ela levantou a mão e passou no rosto do esposo com carinho.

Sakura: 'Você fica lindo sorrindo.'

Syaoran: 'Eu sei.'  

            Ela lhe deu um leve empurrão de brincadeira e Li a enlaçou pela cintura caindo sobre ela na cama.

Sakura: 'Você é muito pretensioso.'

Syaoran: 'Mais uma de minhas infinitas qualidades.'

            Ela sorriu antes que ele a beijasse nos lábios. 

Syaoran: 'Sakura... quero que me prometa uma coisa.'

            A feiticeira franziu a testa com aquele pedido, mas concordou com a cabeça.

Syaoran: 'Se acontecer alguma coisa, se tivermos que enfrentar algum inimigo, quero que fique e proteja Shaolin. Deixa que eu resolvo as coisas.'

Sakura (um pouco assustada): 'Syaoran... vai dar tudo certo.'

Syaoran: 'Eu sei. Mas não quero que nada aconteça com você, Sakura. E temos que ser realistas, não é bom você usar seu poder.'

Sakura (virando o rosto): 'Não é seguro.'

Syaoran: 'Infelizmente não.'

            Eles ficaram um tempo em silêncio, até Li se levantar da cama caminhando para o banheiro.

Syaoran: 'Vou tomar um banho.'

            Sakura não respondeu. Permaneceu fitando a parede do quarto pensando que era duro, mas Li tinha razão, não seria seguro usar seus poderes, poderia enlouquecer novamente e isso poderia custar a vida de seu amado e de seu filho. Ela ouviu o barulho do chuveiro ligado, e levantou-se observando a porta do banheiro encostada. Abraçou as pernas pensando que naquela ocasião estava com raiva do marido porque ele se recusava a olhar para ela e só ficava com aquela galinha da Midoriko.

Sakura: 'Tomara que eu tenha matado ela.'

            Ela balançou a cabeça com força para que aqueles pensamentos saíssem, aquela não era ela. Ela nunca desejaria que alguém estivesse morto. Apesar de ser um demônio. Inspirou fundo e soltou o ar devagar de seus pulmões. Pensando que apesar de tudo, ela no final tinha ganhado. Li estava ao lado dela e ela tinha lhe dado um filho. Não era isso que aquela galinha queria dele? Um filho? Soltou uma risadinha pensando que tinha vencido. 

Sakura (levantando-se): 'O que está acontecendo comigo?'

            Caminhou até o espelho olhando para seu reflexo e pensando que talvez depois de conviver por um longo tempo com demônios e sabendo que as cartas que agora estavam em sua alma também eram demônios primários, alguma coisa dentro dela havia mudado. Sim, ela sentia que alguma coisa tinha mudado dentro dela. Pouco ela lembrava, aquela card captor assustada que morria de medo de fantasmas. Apesar de que ainda tinha medo de fantasmas. Sentiu um calafrio ao pensar nas almas penadas.

            Caminhou até o banheiro e afastou a porta olhando para a sombra de Li que ainda se banhava. Lembrou-se do primeiro dia que havia encontrado Syaoran nos telhados de Tomoeda perseguindo a carta Trovão. Sorriu de forma marota lembrando-se do rosto sério que ele tinha quando menino. Aquele menino havia se transformado num homem agora, e que homem! Pensou para si aumentando o belo sorriso. Entrou no banheiro tirando a camisola.

            Li ouviu um barulho por trás de si e virou-se quase esbarrando em Sakura.

Syaoran: 'Sakura?'

            Ela não falou nada aproximou-se dele ficando na ponta dos pés e alcançando os lábios do marido. Li a envolveu entre seus braços a apertando contra seu corpo enquanto a água molhava seus corpos. Beijavam-se de forma apaixonada, quando a terra começou a tremer fazendo os dois se afastarem assustados.   

Syaoran (segurando a esposa): 'Droga!'

Sakura: 'O que está acontecendo?'

Syaoran: 'Maldito terremoto.'

            Ele falou saindo do boxe e tentando caminhar pelo banheiro, porém escorregou no piso molhado, caindo no chão. Sakura tentou ir logo atrás do marido mas teve o mesmo destino, caindo por cima dele. As luzes começaram a piscar alertando Li. Tinham que sair dali ou o negócio poderia se complicar. Não houve tempo de pensar em nada, e as lâmpadas começaram a explodir na cabeça do casal. Sakura gritou encolhendo-se enquanto agarrava o marido pelo pescoço. Li conseguiu puxar uma toalha envolvendo o corpo da esposa que tremia nos seus braços, devagar conseguiram chegar até o quarto, mas tentar se levantar era algo impossível com aqueles tremores fortes. Sakura abriu os olhos ainda agarrada ao corpo do marido e assustou-se ao ver tantas imagens ao mesmo tempo. Os universos voltaram a se confundir de maneira louca.

Sakura (fechando os olhos): 'A culpa não é minha! Não é minha!'

            Li apenas abraçou a esposa com força enquanto olhava com atenção os universos que passavam pelos seus olhos de forma louca e desordenada. A aura da esposa começou a brilhar de forma intensa conforme os universos alternavam cada vez mais rápido. 

Syaoran: 'Sakura!'

            Ele gritou chamando a atenção da esposa. Alguma coisa estava mexendo com a aura mágica de Sakura, não era culpa dela, mas alguma coisa estava acontecendo. A mulher abriu os olhos fitando o rosto preocupado de Li. 

Sakura: 'Não sou eu.'

Syaoran: 'Quem está fazendo isso?'

            Ela não pode responder pois um enorme buraco se abriu embaixo deles fazendo os dois caírem no nada. Com a queda foram obrigados a se afastarem. Sakura sentiu o corpo dolorido, abriu os olhos observando onde estava. 

Sakura: 'S-Syaoran!'

            O lugar era escuro e frio fazendo-a enrolar-se na toalha, a única coisa a cobrir seu corpo. Levantou-se sentindo as pernas bambas e a cabeça pesada. Deu alguns passos reparando que caminhava num lugar úmido. Um desespero começou a brotar no seu peito.

Sakura (gritando): 'SYAORAN!'

            Estava sozinha. Li não estava ali com ela. Ou talvez estivesse inconsciente com a queda. Tentou se concentrar na presença do marido mas não encontrava de jeito nenhum, já sentia lágrimas saindo de seus olhos, por estar num lugar desconhecido. 

Sakura: 'Syaoran...  cadê você? Não me deixe sozinha... por favor...'

            Os passos eram arrastados e incertos já que não sabia direito para onde estava indo. Até que uma luz explodiu a sua frente, forçando-a a fechar os olhos e cobri-los com um dos braços. Assim que conseguiu abri-los, viu a energia que estava a sua frente. Correu até ela como louca parando a poucos metros de uma enorme fonte de luz multicolorida.

Voz: 'Que bom que chegou?'

Sakura: 'Onde está? Quem é você?'

            Ela girou o corpo procurando mas não encontrou ninguém.

Voz: 'Eu sou você, em outro lugar, em outro universo.'

            Sakura arregalou os olhos fitando novamente a fonte de energia a sua frente. Estendeu a mão tentando tocar em algo, e logo sentiu ser puxada para dentro da luz. Uma sensação quente invadiu o seu corpo. Sua mente ficou vazia. Não pensava em nada. Pela primeira vez na vida não tinha preocupações, não tinha nada para pensar ou se preocupar. Ela girou o corpo como se estivesse nadando numa piscina de luz. Soltou uma risadinha sentindo-se feliz. Porém seu peito começou a doer fazendo-a levar uma das mãos até ele.

Sakura: 'Syaoran...'

Voz: 'Ele ficará bem sem você. Não se preocupe.'

Sakura: 'Não... eu não quero ficar sem ele.'

Voz: 'Ele é apenas um humano, ou melhor, um demônio. Você não precisa dele.'

Sakura: 'Mas eu o amo. Ele faz parte de mim.'

Voz: 'Amor? O que é isso?'

Sakura (abrindo um enorme sorriso): 'É quando você quer tão bem uma pessoa que daria sua vida por ela. É quando você só se sente bem, estando ao lado dessa pessoa. Sentindo o calor do corpo dela no seu.'

Voz: 'Isso é muito estranho. Eu não entendo o que você quer dizer.'

Sakura: 'Onde você está? Eu não consigo vê-la.'

Voz: 'Você está dentro de mim. Você e eu somos uma parte de um todo.'

Sakura (arregalando de leve os olhos): 'Mas você é... é o quê?'

            Sakura começou a se mexer tentando procurar uma saída daquela luz, mas era como se nadasse em círculos. 

Voz: 'Eu sou o pilar da vida.'

            Sakura parou de se mexer não entendendo o que estava acontecendo. Como assim? Aquela voz era o pilar? Mas ela não era o pilar da vida? De repente as duas gritaram sentido o corpo receber choques. Sakura encolheu-se tampando os ouvidos com as mãos evitando ouvir inúmeros gritos de dor como os dela. A dor assim como veio passou, ela abriu os olhos sentindo lágrimas saindo deles.

Voz: 'Por favor, salve-me.'

Sakura: 'Como? Salvá-la de quem?'

Voz: 'Deles.'

            Sakura viu três vultos se formarem a sua frente. Sentiu o coração acelerar ao reconhecer dois deles. Eram Logan e aquele idiota do Smith. Porém o terceiro era o que lhe mais apavorava. 

Voz: 'Fui abandonada pelo meu guardião. Estou prestes a ser corrompida e não quero fazer mau aos outros. Por favor, salve-me.'

Sakura: 'Mas por que ele faria isso?'

Voz: 'Porque ele acha que assim você irá amá-lo. Por que meu guardião não pode me amar?'

            Sakura não soube responder aquela pergunta. O que estaria acontecendo com Logan? Era dever dele proteger o pilar do seu universo. Por que estava ajudando aquele porco do Smith e aquele demônio terrível? 

Sakura: 'Porque ele não tem amor no coração. Apenas desejo carnal.'

Voz: 'Não escolheram um guardião adequado para mim.'

Sakura: 'Infelizmente não.'

Voz: 'Precisamos então de seu guardião. Precisamos de Syaoran Li ou seremos corrompidas. Não apenas nós duas mas todos.'

Sakura: 'Todos? De que todos você está falando?'

Voz: 'De nossas versões, em outros universos. No fundo somos apenas um.'

Sakura: 'Apenas um?'

Voz: 'Sim. Por favor. Seu guardião é o mais poderoso, precisamos dele. Ele não é apenas o guardião do seu universo mas também de outro universo.'

            Sakura arregalou os olhos ao saber daquilo. Queria perguntar o que estava acontecendo, mas o desespero estava crescendo cada vez mais dentro dela ao ver aqueles três a sua frente. Kruel aproximou-se da luz tocando-a e fazendo com que Sakura e a fonte gritassem de dor novamente. E outra vez vários gritos invadiram a cabeça da feiticeira.

Voz: 'Ajude-me!'

Sakura: 'Syaoran!'

            Sakura abriu os olhos sendo sacudida com força pelo esposo. Li estava a sua frente segurando-a pelos ombros enquanto a olhava de forma quase desesperada. Ela olhou em torno de si e viu que estava de volta em seu quarto, o terremoto tinha parado, só que ainda sentia o corpo tremendo de frio e medo.  Li a envolveu com seus braços a apertando forte contra o peito.

Syaoran: 'Por Deus, Sakura. Pensei que tinha lhe perdido agora. Não me dê um susto destes.'

Sakura: 'O quê? O que aconteceu?'

            Li afastou-se dela apenas para fitar o rosto da esposa.

Syaoran: 'Você perdeu os sentidos por quase cinco minutos. Eu não encontrava seu batimento cardíaco, nada. Parecia morta, Sakura.'

            Ele levantou do chão e puxou a esposa que mal conseguia manter-se em pé sentindo as pernas bambas. Li a pegou no colo levando-a até a cama e alcançou um roupão ajudando-a a se vestir. Foi o tempo dele se vestir para o quarto ser invadido por Shaolin que correu para abraçar o pai que estava mais próximo a ele.

Syaoran (passando a mão nos cabelos do filho): 'Acabou... foi apenas um susto.'

Shaolin: 'Os universos enlouqueceram. Eu pensei que não fosse terminar nunca.'

Syaoran (com sinceridade): 'Nem eu.'

            Ele fitou a esposa com carinho e sorriu aliviado por ela estar ali com eles. Shaolin soltou o pai e fitou a mãe.

Syaoran: 'Vamos ter que levar sua mãe num médico agora.'

Sakura: 'Eu estou ótima.'

Syaoran: 'Eu não tenho tanta certeza assim.'

Continua. 

**N/A:**

Hello people!!!! 

Aposto como deixei todo mundo curioso por causa desta última parte do capítulo, não é? Será que existem outros pilares? Como assim eles são parte de um todo? Então Sakura não é apenas Sakura?  E o Li? Que história é essa dele ser guardião de dois universos? De que outro universo ele é guardião? Muito mistério ainda ronda Feiticeiros III. Aguardem e confiem! Ou chamem a turma do Scooby-Doo para tentar desvendar os Kathmistérios! HAHAHAHAHA 

E o Kazuo, hem? Quem diria que ele e a Lyra já começaram a relação entre tapas e beijos? Acho que vou colocar a letra daquela música brega do Leandro e Leonardo para eles. Mas será que é apenas uma atração física ou o começo de um possível romance estilo Romeu e Julieta, ou seria, Demônio e Caçadora? Hehehe Isso só os próximos capítulos dirão. Até pq a senhorita Hiraguisawa tb anda sentindo o coraçãozinho balançar, agora se é carinho fraterno ou algo mais pelo descendente dos nossos heróis isso tb apenas o tempo e a Kath dirá! HAHAHA Realmente a linhagem Li não é mole não!

Kathbeijocas como sempre para o pessoal do **N.A.K** e do fórum **Mansão da Amizade**, em especial para a Jujuba.

Beijos para a **Naki**, autora do maravilhoso fic **Stairway to Heaven**. Esta menina fez eu me apaixonar por patinação artística, durante esta semana eu acompanhei as mini apresentações. Na segunda foi a masculina onde eu encontrei Geninho (apelido carinhoso do russo Evgenio Plushenko), a minha alma gêmea (só que ele ainda não sabe disso! Hehehe). Gente, é lindo! Vc fica encantada! Eu particularmente gostei mais das apresentações masculinas pois são mais rápidas e fortes. Além de emocionantes por causa dos saltos mais altos e mais difíceis! Eu dava gritinho em frente à televisão! Quem tem o canal ESPN e tem a oportunidade de ver, vale a pena, mas lembrem-se que o Geninho é meu!!! Ele é tão perfeito no gelo... tb tem o Stephane Lambiel que é um morenão lindão! Lembra um pouco o Li e coincidentemente ele fez uma cirurgia há um tempo atrás no joelho, mas voltou a patinar de forma magnífica (para os fãs de STH, lembraram-se de alguma coisa? Hehehe). Bem já fiz a minha propagando do fic da semana, mas acredito que muitos já estão acompanhando este fic maravilhoso da Nakizinha.

Também quero falar de outro fic:

**Reflexions of Love** by **Rafinha Himura Li**: 

O amor é um sentimento deveras, complicado de se compreender... O que fazer quando acha que sente algo por alguém, quando aquele a quem ama não o corresponde? E quando percebe que este sentimento que nutria não era amor? E quando se vê apaixonada pelo seu maior confidente? Ficará calada, ou arriscará sua amizade?

Ai é tanta da pergunta que eu até me confundi! (hoje estou no meu momento interrogação Hehehe) Mas quem não se confunde na adolescência e deixa-se iludir pelos sentimentos não tão claros em seu coração. A história é intercalada por estrofes de músicas que tem tudo haver com o momento dos personagens (literalmente uma trilha sonora hehehe – A Rafinha adora isso!) 

Sou suspeita para falar mais deste fic pq adoro a autora. É uma pessoa tão meiguinha e fofinha que acho que seria a personificação da Sakurinha no mundo real! Hehehe  

Beijos para todos e até o próximo capítulo!

Kath

**RECADO DA RÔ:**

Oi gente! Agora que a Kath comentou do patinador que parece com o Li, lembrei do adolescente que encontrei na rua outro dia.....caraca..... um descendente de japoneses, com os olhos castanhos meio dourados, e cabelo bagunçado, deveria ter uns 14 anos, a cara do Li....incrível.....

Adorei a briguinha do Kazuo com a Lyra.....já começou a paixão na base da dor...eheheheh......

Shaolin continua surpreendendo, ele tá muito mais centrado.....parece pronto p o que der e vier.

Mas a ceninha no chuveiro entre Sakura e Syaoran...quase enforquei a Kath por cortar bem na parte boa..... sacanagem.....eheheheh..... os pensamentos de Sakura contra Midoriko estão ótimos, todos sabemos que Sakura n tem sangue de barata e é super ciumenta....eheheheh....se ela souber o que o Li anda pensando...huhuhuhu.....

Agora a parte do Pilar do mundo do Logan...uia...me arrepiou...muito boa essa parte Kath......

Pessoal do N.A.K., estou a postos, cuidado comigo....ah gente, estou precisando de seguranças do mundo real, as meninas estão armadas até os dentes e a cada dia que passa têm novas recrutas, a Patty já está guardando minhas costas e eu cuido da Kath, mas são muitas espiãs infiltradas, preciso de sangue humano novo....eheheheh...não literalmente, claro...é que meus agentes são do mundo da fantasia e animes, preciso de mentes reais....hihihihihi....quem quiser se habilitar p frustrar os planos de seqüestro contra a Kath, basta apenas entrar no mansão e pedir a senha p Arwen deixar vcs entrarem no N.A.K....até isso é sacanagem, pq ela faz parte do time das seqüestradoras...ahahahahah

Beijocas

Rosana (Rô Cereja Bond)


	25. Irmãos de Sangue

**Capitulo 25: Irmãos de Sangue.**

            Kazuo arrombou a porta que o impedia de entrar no quarto onde estava Midoriko.

Kazuo (invadindo o quarto): 'Mãe!'

            O garoto arregalou os olhos vendo o corpo jovem do demônio feminino caído no chão encolhido. Ele correu até ela levantando-a com carinho.

Kazuo: 'Ouvi a senhora gritando, o que foi?'

            Midoriko não respondeu, estava fraca demais para responder. Sentia as pernas bambas enquanto o coração parecia querer saltar pela boca.

Kazuo: 'A senhora está bem?'

            Ele rodou os olhos pelo quarto e viu muitos objetos caídos no chão por causa do forte terremoto. Olhou novamente para a mãe e não viu ferimento algum nela. Por que ela estava gritando daquela maneira louca? Delicadamente ele a levantou nos braços colocando-a na cama com carinho. 

Midoriko: 'Fique comigo, Kazuo.'

            Ele sorriu para ela e deitou-se na cama deixando a mãe apoiar a cabeça no seu peito. Envolveu-a com carinho nos seus braços, mexendo de forma suave nos cabelos ruivos da mãe. ("Momento carinho da Midoriko? Qual é Kath, n combina com ela!" - Comentário da Rô! Ah a Midoriko tb tem sentimentos! "dio, raiva, desprezo, arrogância tb são sentimentos, não é? Hehehe Deixa a coitada ser feliz um pouquinho!!!)

Kazuo: 'Está ainda sentindo alguma coisa?'

            Midoriko balançou a cabeça negando.

Kazuo: 'O que aconteceu para a senhora gritar daquela maneira?'

Midoriko: 'Eu não sei. Apenas senti uma dor muito forte.'

Kazuo: 'Dor? Do nada?'

Midoriko: 'Cale-se, Kazuo. Eu quero dormir. Estou cansada.'

            Kazuo sorriu de lado já esperando por uma resposta atravessada. Sua mãe já tinha se mostrado muito frágil para ser ela mesma. Fez o que ela pediu, ficou calado apenas servindo de apoio para a mãe dormir. 

Midoriko: 'Está com o perfume de outra fêmea.'

            O garoto engoliu em seco.  Midoriko levantou-se encarando o filho nos olhos.

Midoriko: 'Você já transou com a primeira vadia humana que encontrou, não é?' 

            O rapaz levantou-se com o rosto indignado.

Kazuo: 'O que eu faço ou deixo de fazer é problema meu.'

Midoriko: 'Não! É problema meu! Mas você é igual ao seu pai! Não pode ver uma humana oferecida que já se deita com ela.'

            A mulher gritou levantando-se também da cama e encarando o filho com raiva.  

Midoriko: 'Não quero você perto de nenhuma humana! Está me ouvindo?'

Kazuo: 'Quem sabe da minha vida sou eu! E eu faço o que eu quiser.'

Midoriko (depois de soltar uma risada irônica): 'Você faz o que eu quiser. Você é o meu filho e deve me obedecer.'

Kazuo: 'Eu sou seu filho, mas não sou obrigado a lhe obedecer. Na verdade, mãe, a senhora é que deveria me obedecer. Eu sou o macho!'

            A mulher olhou para ele de forma assassina.

Midoriko: 'Eu não obedeço ninguém. Ainda mais um fedelho como você.'

Kazuo: 'Eu não sou um fedelho. Eu já sou um demônio de elite.'

Midoriko: 'Você ainda não é um décimo do que era seu pai.'

            Kazuo sentiu como se o corpo explodisse de ódio. Segurou a mãe com força pelos braços.

Kazuo: 'Eu sou melhor que meu pai.'

Midoriko (devagar): 'Não é. Agora me solte.'

            Ela tentou empurrá-lo, mas o rapaz a segurou com mais força impedindo-a de se movimentar. Ela arregalou os olhos fitando o filho e logo o viu se aproximar tomando seus lábios. Tentou ainda falar alguma coisa, mas ao sentir a língua de Kazuo, apenas fechou os olhos deliciando-se com aquele beijo. Parecia que estava novamente beijando Devillus. A aura e o gosto da boca do filho eram tão parecidos. Sentia-se novamente tocando a felicidade que sempre lhe foi negada desde que nascera no mundo das trevas. Kazuo afastou-se dela deixando-a quase desamparada. Midoriko abriu os olhos fitando o rosto sério do filho e sentiu um aperto no peito quando ele afastou-se dela sem nenhuma palavra.

            Kazuo caminhou pelo quarto até a porta, passou por ela e antes de a fechar encarou pela última vez a mãe que permanecia parada ainda processando o que tinha acontecido.

            O rapaz caminhou com passos pesados até onde Smith estava com alguns discípulos. Os jovens afastaram-se assustados, primeiro com o terremoto e depois com a presença do demônio.

Kazuo: 'Eu vou atrás dele agora! Para de me enrolar e me diz onde está Devillus e o filho dele.'

* * *

            Touya parou o carro em frente à mansão Hiraguisawa.

Touya: 'Ainda acho que deveria ter vindo na frente.'

Yukito: 'Sakura está com Syoaran e Hiraguisawa.'

Touya: 'Você é ou não é um dos guardiões dela? Deveria ficar mais perto de sua mestra.'

Yukito: 'E mais longe de você, não?'  

            Touya arregalou os olhos sem coragem de encarar o companheiro.

Touya: 'Não foi isso que eu quis dizer. Só acho que...'

Yukito (abrindo a porta do carro): 'Não precisa falar mais nada, Touya. Você não queria ver sua irmã? Vamos vê-la então.'

            Touya observou Yuki batendo com força a porta do carro e caminhando em direção ao portão da mansão para falar no interfone com alguém da residência. Logo eles foram abertos para que o veículo entrasse. Touya dirigiu devagar até parar na garagem ao lado do carro de Li que estava com a frente acabada. 

Touya: 'O moleque bateu com o carro? Mas é um idiota mesmo, deve ter comprado a carteira.'

            Saiu do carro sentindo-se mau por tudo. Pela irmã estar escondendo as coisas, pelos malditos terremotos que ele tinha certeza que não eram apenas fenômenos naturais do seu país, por Yukito, por não conseguir tirar Nakuru da cabeça...

Touya (chutando a roda do carro): 'Mas que droga!'

            Ele virou-se para trás e encarou Li que o fitava de forma interrogativa. "timo, nada como encontrar o moleque para extravasar sua raiva de si mesmo.

Touya: 'Ficou barbeiro depois de velho, moleque? Não sabe nem dirigir mais? Espero que a minha irmã e o meu sobrinho estejam bem.'

Syoaran (erguendo uma sobrancelha): 'Não se preocupe Kinomoto. A minha mulher e o meu filho estão ótimos. O mesmo não posso dizer de você.'

Touya (com um punho fechado): 'O que está querendo insinuar com isso?'

Syaoran: 'Que seria bom você se acalmar ou vai fazer uma besteira.'

Touya: 'Eu estou calmo!'

            Li caminhou até ele parando a sua frente.

Syaoran: 'É melhor saber o que você quer logo, Touya. Não é atitude de um homem ficar em cima do muro por toda a vida.'

            Touya fechou a expressão encarando com raiva o cunhado, mas logo depois tentou relaxar, no fundo ele estava certo. Era exatamente assim que se sentia, em cima do muro. Mas tinha que ter sido logo ele a lhe falar isso?

Syoaran: 'Sakura está tomando um chá com Tomoyo. Ficará contente em lhe ver.'

            Touya concordou com a cabeça e caminhou em direção à mansão. Li soltou um longo suspiro observando o irmão da esposa.

Voz: 'Você falou exatamente o que eu queria, Li. Obrigado.'

            O guerreiro virou-se e encontrou Eriol perto do seu carro. 

Syaoran: 'Ele não está legal. Eu sempre soube que ele nunca foi muito certo da cabeça, mas ultimamente ele anda mais nervoso do que o normal nos padrões Kinomoto.'

Eriol: 'Ele está dividido. Você quando esteve dividido também tornava-se nervoso e explosivo.'

Syaoran: 'Eu sei.'

            Eriol levantou o rosto e fitou Nakuru que estava na janela do seu quarto olhando para baixo, ela vendo que fora descoberta recolheu-se rapidamente. 

Eriol: 'Realmente o coração é algo inexplicável.'

Syaoran: 'Ainda bem que o meu esteve ocupado apenas por uma única mulher.'

Eriol (fitando o amigo): 'Você tem absoluta certeza disso?'

            Li arregalou os olhos de leve fitando o amigo. Franziu a testa observando o rosto sereno de Hiraguisawa. Ele e suas frases com duplo sentido. O homem de cabelos negros caminhou até o amigo batendo de leve no ombro dele e seguindo em direção à mansão. Li ficou sozinho. Olhou para o céu azul e o sol brilhante. Sem querer seus pensamentos foram novamente em Midoriko. No fundo queria que ela estivesse bem, onde quer que estivesse. 

* * *

            Shaolin voltava da escola devagar com Marie, Misao e Nakuru. A esperta filha de Terada convenceu a mãe em deixá-la ir à casa da inglesa para conversarem. 

Marie: 'Vou lhe mostrar algumas fotos que tenho. Acho que irá gostar, Misao.'

Misao (sorrindo): 'Sim, com certeza.'

            As duas ficaram em silêncio, ao mesmo tempo viraram-se para trás para ver Shaolin que caminhava devagar. Nakuru estava ao lado delas igualmente pensativa depois de ontem, ao ver Touya. A guardiã sentiu-se mau com os olhares que Yukito lançava sobre ela. Soltou um suspiro chamando a atenção das duas espertas meninas.

Marie: 'Hei Nakuru, está triste desta maneira por quê?'

Misao: 'Depois deste suspiro aposto como ela está apaixonada.'

Marie: 'Acertou em cheio!'

Nakuru: 'Você não comece a pegar no meu pé, Marie. Estou de mau humor.

            Marie arregalou os olhos. Nakuru nunca estava de mau-humor. Ruby Moon era sempre séria, mas Nakuru era sempre tão alegre e comunicativa.

Marie: 'Pois bem, acho que você não vai querer tomar mais sorvete, não é?'

Misao: 'Eu adoro sorvete!'

Marie: 'Tem uma ótima sorveteria em frente a loja do meu Tio Touya.'

Misao: 'Podemos passar outro dia lá, o que acha?'

Marie: 'Sim!'

Nakuru: 'Não!'

Marie (ajeitando os óculos no rosto): 'Não! Por quê?' 

Nakuru (sem saber o que responder direito): 'Porque... porque... oras porque você está se entupindo de doce e não está comendo direito.'

Marie (erguendo uma sobrancelha): 'Sei. E você está se entupindo de pensamentos errados.'  

            Nakuru arregalou os olhos virando-se para a menina. Era incrível como aquela garota tinha puxado ao seu mestre. Tudo ela pegava no ar e só tinha 10 anos.

Misao: 'O namorado dela trabalha na sorveteria?'

Marie (sorrindo para a nova amiga): 'Ele trabalha perto de lá.'

Nakuru (começando a caminhar rápido): 'Você fala muita besteira, Marie!'

            Marie e Misao observaram a jovem seguindo em frente e resmungando. Soltaram risadinhas divertidas voltando a conversar a caminho da mansão Hiraguisawa. Shaolin andava atrás calado e pensativo. Suas mãos estavam no bolso da calça escolar. Ajeitou o chapéu que caía pelo rosto e parou virando-se para o bosque de Tomoeda. Franziu a testa observando um rapaz encostado em uma árvore. Marie também parou de falar com Misao, sentindo aquelas presenças estranhas. A japonesa não entendeu porque os dois estavam parados olhando assustados para o bosque até que Nakuru voltou correndo com o rosto transtornado.

Nakuru: 'Vamos!'

Shaolin: 'Vão vocês. Eu tenho que resolver isso.'

            Marie pegando a mão do primo e olhando para ele com carinho.

Marie: 'São muitos Shaolin. Por favor, vamos fugir e chamar nossos pais.'

Shaolin (olhando para ela com ternura): 'Não se preocupe.'

Nakuru: 'Vamos logo, crianças.'

Shaolin (tirando a mochila e entregando para ela): 'Vão para casa e avisem meu pai que eles chegaram.'

Misao (boiando): 'Eles quem? O que está acontecendo?'

            Ela falou com a voz desesperada sentindo que algo de muito errado estava acontecendo.

Nakuru: 'Não! Meu dever é proteger você também.'

Shaolin: 'Você não vai conseguir me proteger. Agora deixem que eu resolvo isso.'

            Ele falou dando um passo em direção ao bosque, porém Marie parou a frente dele empurrando o garoto.

Marie: 'Não! Vamos embora, Shaolin!'

Shaolin (empurrando-a de leve): 'Não dá, Marie.'

            Ele continuou a caminhar em direção ao bosque. Sentia a presença forte de dois seres das trevas. Mas um em especial era o que lhe interessava. O que tinha a presença parecidíssima com a de seu pai. Para um novato como ele no mundo da magia, era fácil deixar se enganar achando que eram a mesma pessoa, mas ele sabia que não era.  Ele virou-se rapidamente para trás e viu Nakuru segurando Marie que tentava ir atrás dele. Misao olhava a tudo sem entender nada. A garota correu até ele com as mãozinhas juntas.

Misao: 'O que está acontecendo, Shaolin?'

Shaolin: 'Preciso resolver uma coisa.'

Misao (sentindo os olhos arderem): 'Desta vez, deixe-me ir com você?'

Marie (berrando): 'Pega ele Misao! Não deixa ele ir!'

            Misao desviou os olhos de Shaolin fitando a amiga rapidamente, depois voltou a fitá-lo.

Misao: 'Eu quase morri pensando que não voltaria daquela árvore.'

Shaolin: 'Eu sei que lhe devo uma explicação sobre tudo, Misao.'

Misao: 'Eu só quero que você fique bem. Só isso já me basta.'

            Ele segurou os ombros da jovem olhando fixamente para ela.

Shaolin: 'Eu já vou. Vai tudo terminar bem. Será que pode confiar em mim?'

            Ela abriu um sorriso fraquinho. Shaolin inclinou o corpo dando um beijo demorado na testa da jovem.

Shaolin: 'Vá com Marie e Nakuru para casa. Logo eu estarei lá.'

            Dizendo isso ele afastou-se dela e sorriu de leve, virando logo em seguida o corpo. Marie ainda gritava o nome do primo ordenando que Nakuru a soltasse. Misao apertou as mãozinhas a altura do peito.

Misao: 'E eu vou estar esperando você lá, Shaolin...'

Marie (irritadíssima): 'Misao, sua idiota! Empurra ele no chão!'

            A inglesa perdeu a compostura ao ver que Misao não fazia nada, deu um chute na canela da amiga conseguindo assim livrar-se dela e correu atrás de Shaolin que já estava entrando no bosque. Passou correndo por Misao que estava parada e pensou como a garota era tonta! Se ela dizia que gostava tanto do primo deveria ter lhe dado um soco para que ficasse desacordado e assim conseguisse impedir o garoto de entrar na toca do lobo. Estava quase alcançando-o quando bateu com tudo num escudo de energia. Caiu para trás sentada com um enorme galo se formando rapidamente na testa. Os óculos caíram longe quebrando-se.

Nakuru (indo até ela): 'Marie! Sua doida!'

            Misao pegou a armação quebrada do chão e entregou à amiga que levantava-se com a ajuda de Nakuru. Marie deu um passo a frente e esticou o braço tocando na barreira de energia.

Misao: 'Em que você bateu?'

Marie (com uma mão na testa que doía): 'É uma barreira... temos que falar com o meu pai agora. Shaolin corre muito perigo.'

* * *

            Krishna levantou-se de repente da cama com uma sensação de perigo iminente. Sentada, virou o rosto para esquerda e encontrou as cartas de Harmony brilhando intensamente.

Krishna (balançando a cabeça de leve): 'Eu acho que estou ficando maluca mesmo... '

            Levantou-se devagar da cama e caminhou até o grande espelho que havia no quarto de hóspedes da mansão Hiraguisawa. Abriu os dois primeiro botões da blusa que estava vestindo e afastou-a para que pudesse observar o curativo do ombro direito. Tocou de leve sentindo os pontos ainda doerem. Olhou pelo reflexo do espelho as cartas brilhando. Tentou novamente ignorá-las. Sua vida já tinha virado de ponta cabeça por causa daquelas cartas. Ela não tinha dom para lê-las. Tentava, tentava, e só interpretava as coisa erradas ou quando muito, pela metade. Depois ficava com o coração na mão como uma desesperada achando que aquele seria seu último dia de vida. 

Krishna: 'Não adianta brilhar! Eu não vou jogar vocês de novo.'

            Realmente tinha endoidado. Agora tinha dado para falar com pequenas folhas de papel. Balançou a cabeça de leve e foi assim que Gabriel a encontrou quando entrou no quarto sem bater à porta. A jovem arregalou os olhos tentando ajeitar a roupa.

Gabriel (desconfiado): 'Está tudo bem?'

Krishna (tentando disfarçar): 'Está... eu só estava pensando se já era bom trocar o curativo.'

Gabriel (sorrindo de lado): 'E para pensar agora você precisa ficar balançando a cabeça? Eu sempre soube que tinha parafusos soltos, mas não conseguirá colocá-los no lugar assim.'  

Krishna (sorrindo cinicamente): 'Engraçadinho.'

Gabriel: 'Mas numa coisa tenho que concordar, acho melhor trocar este seu curativo.'

            A jovem soltou um longo suspiro desanimada enquanto caminhava em direção ao banheiro.

Krishna: 'É um saco fazer isso.'

            Gabriel observou a amiga caminhando arrastando os pés. Ela entrou no banheiro, abaixou-se até o armário embaixo da pia e pegou a caixa de primeiro socorros. Abriu-a em cima da pia e tirou tudo que precisava. Estava já desabotoando novamente a blusa quando virou para o lado e encontrou Gabriel parado na porta. Não teve como disfarçar o rosto rubro.

Krishna: 'Vai ficar parado como um tonto aí? Assim não ajuda em nada.'

            Ela falou apenas para faze-lo ir embora, mas espantou-se ao vê-lo entrar no banheiro e pegar a bandagem das mãos dela.

Gabriel: 'Eu faço isso então.'

Krishna (vermelha): 'Não precisa.'

Gabriel: 'Agora deu para ser orgulhosa? Sempre fui eu que fiz seus curativos quando caía das árvores para pegar frutas, lembra-se? Você sempre procurava confusões.'

            Ele falou lavando bem as mãos. Tirou as gases de dentro da embalagem. Pegou o pote com soro fisiológico para limpar o ferimento e o abriu, já ia molhar na gase quando virou-se para a garota.

Gabriel: 'Precisa tirar a blusa.'

Krishna (gaguejando): 'A blusa?'

Gabriel (erguendo uma sobrancelha): 'Sim. A blusa.'

            A jovem desviou os olhos do rapaz e fitou o chão achando assim que ele não perceberia a tom rubro escarlate de suas faces.

Gabriel (inclinando-se até ela): 'Não está com vergonha, não é? Fomos criados juntos. Vejo você como veria minha irmã.' 

            Ela levantou o rosto com os olhos decepcionados. Ela adoraria dizer que diferente dele, não o via como um irmão. Via-o como o homem da sua vida. Aquele que a envolveria entre seus braços e não deixaria mais que ela saísse deles. Aquele com quem teria filhos. Com quem construiria uma família para criá-los de forma carinhosa. Aquele com quem se deitaria todas as noites na cama e velaria seus sonhos. Aquele com quem não só dividiria sua vida, mas seu corpo e sua alma. 

Gabriel: 'Já sei! Dói quando você faz qualquer movimento, não é? Eu ajudo você.'

            Ela não falou mais nada, apenas mexeu com a cabeça concordando em aceitar a ajuda dele para tirar sua blusa, deixando-a apenas com o sutiã branco rendado. Colocando a peça de lado, Gabriel tirou o antigo curativo devagar atento a qualquer reação de Krishna, no entanto, mesmo quando doía, a garota permaneceu calada fitando um ponto qualquer do banheiro. 

Gabriel: 'Isso ainda está feio. Você não tem feito o curativo todos os dias. Quando vai aprender a cuidar de si mesma sozinha. Eu não poderei estar sempre ao seu lado para lhe ajudar.'

Krishna: '...'

Gabriel (passando o remédio no corte): 'Você e sua infantilidade. Não deveria ter fugido do castelo do mestre. Melhor, eu não deveria ter deixado você fugir. Deveria ter lhe trancado dentro do quarto ou a amarrado na cama.'

Krishna: '...'

Gabriel: 'Você poderia ter morrido, sabia? Um pouco mais para baixo seria fatal, até mesmo para uma feiticeira como você. Eu sei que tem poderes para defender-se sozinha, mas você é muito frágil para entrar em combate. Além disso, não quero vê-la mais se arriscando.'

            Ele colocou a pomada cicatrizante e uma bandagem em cima. Cortou o esparadrapo e usou o pedaço para finalizar o curativo.

Gabriel: 'Agora, a senhorita vai ficar quietinha aqui na casa do senhor Hiraguisawa. Depois que esta confusão toda terminar a gente volta para nossa terra.'

            Ele olhou para o perfil da jovem e franziu a testa. Com certeza não prestou atenção em nada do que ele falara até agora. Suavemente tocou o queixo da jovem puxando o rosto dela para que o encarasse. 

Gabriel: 'Eu não quero que nada aconteça a você, Krishna. Seu pai deixou-me responsável por você e não posso negligenciar um pedido dele.'

            Krishna afastou-se dele pegando a blusa e caminhando para fora do banheiro com os passos pesados.

Krishna: 'Não sei porque ele fez isso! Eu e você não somos nada um do outro.'

Gabriel (indo atrás dela): 'Hei, nossas famílias são muito amigas. Nós dois somos amigos.'

Krishna: 'Apenas amigos! Não temos laço nenhum um com o outro. Você não tem que ficar agindo comigo como se fosse o meu pai.'

            Ele a encarou nos olhos. Já ia dar com a língua nos dentes e falar que eles eram noivos. Que a família de ambos tinha decidido este compromisso quando ela ainda estava no ventre da mãe, mas achou melhor isso ficar em segredo para sempre. Os pais de ambos tinham falecido e agora não tinha porque seguirem o acordo. Além disso, casamento era algo inimaginável para ele que não conseguia ver a amiga de infância como uma mulher, ou melhor como uma amante. Ele sempre veria Krishna como a menina levada que subia nas árvores da propriedade de sua família para roubar frutas e quase sempre caía na tentativa de pegá-las.

Gabriel: 'Se você comporta-se como uma criança, eu tenho sim que comportar-me como o seu pai.'

Krishna: 'Mas você NÃO é!'

            Os dois ficaram em silêncio encarando-se depois do grito da garota. Gabriel balançou a cabeça de leve e depois começou a caminhar para a saída do quarto. 

Gabriel: 'Seu remédio é às seis horas. Não esqueça de tomá-lo.'

            Falou antes de sair do quarto e bater a porta. Krishna deixou-se cair sentada na beirada da cama observando por onde seu amado havia acabado de sair. Fechou os olhos tentando acalmar a alma que encontrava-se completamente transtornada. Por que os deuses haviam feito com que deixasse de olhar Gabriel como seu irmão?

Voz: 'Preciso de você, criança.'

            A jovem pulou levantando-se assustada. Virou-se para trás e viu o espectro brilhante de uma senhora.

Krishna: 'Se-senhora Harmony?'

Harmony: 'Sim, minha criança. Tenho mais uma missão para você.'

* * *

Shaolin entrou no bosque e caminhou alguns metros até encontrar finalmente as duas figuras. Um era o jovem que havia visto de relance na entrada do bosque. Cabelos negros, olhos castanhos e aparência jovem. O outro estava encapuzado, mas era óbvio que era um demônio pela forma que a manta fazia o contorno de seu corpo. Engoliu em seco pensando que era a primeira vez que estava a frente de demônios. Seu pai era um, mas ele era seu pai. Não tinha medo ou receio dele.

Kazuo: 'Então você é filho de Li Syaoran?'

Shaolin: 'Sim.'

            Arthas abriu um sorriso vendo o garoto a sua frente. Assim como Kazuo era muito parecido com Li, apenas os cabelos mel e os olhos verdes belíssimos acusavam que era filho também da doce Pequena. Shaolin virou-se para Arthas com os olhos desconfiados. 

Shaolin: 'Você deve ser o tal Arthas, não?'

            O demônio surpreendeu-se ao saber que o garoto sabia quem era. Tirou o capuz e Shaolin só não gritou de susto porque se controlou muito. 

Arthas: 'Seu pai já falou de mim?'

Shaolin: 'Sim. Ele me falou que lutou com você no mundo das trevas.'

Kazuo: 'Então já sabe o que ele é.'

Shaolin (encarando-o): 'É claro que eu sei. Ele é meu pai.'

Kazuo (abrindo um sorriso irônico): 'Nosso pai.'

            Agora Shaolin não disfarçou a supressa. Aquele rapaz era seu irmão?

Shaolin: 'Do que está falando?'

Kazuo: 'Surpreso?'

            O garoto não respondeu, mas só pela expressão deixava isso óbvio. 

Kazuo: 'Isso agora não importa. Eu vou matar você e ele.'

Shaolin (dando um passo para trás): 'Por que quer nos matar?'

Kazuo: 'Porque eu o odeio, e odeio você por ser filho dele.'

Shaolin (sorrindo de lado): 'Deveria então se odiar também, não?'

            Kazuo franziu a testa observando o irmão.

Arthas: 'Ele sorri igual ao Garoto.'

            O comentário de Arthas só aumentou a raiva de Kazuo. Era tão claro que eles eram irmãos que isso o deixava irado. Seu pai tinha preferido ter tido um filho com uma humana, viver neste mundo com eles do que ficar com ele e sua mãe. Mataria Li, aquele fedelho e a humana. Mataria todos eles.

Kazuo (puxando a espada das costas): 'Vou começar matando você.'

Shaolin: 'Deu para ver que você não gosta de conversar muito, não é?'

Kazuo: 'Meu negócio é outro, moleque. Arthas para trás!'

Arthas: 'Kazuo... ele é seu irmão.'

Kazuo: 'Não! Ele não é meu irmão.'

Shaolin: 'Nisso eu concordo com você.'

            Encararam-se de maneira arisca. Até Kazuo correr para atacá-lo. Shaolin pulou para o lado evitando ser atingido pela espada do rapaz. Mas ela triscou em sua pele, fazendo um pequeno corte no rosto. Kazuo virou-se depressa para a esquerda voltando a tentar golpear o irmão que fugia e escapava de todos os golpes por pouco. Para Kazuo poderia ser apenas uma brincadeira de pega-pega, porém para Shaolin o negócio era diferente. O corpo do garoto já começava a apresentar vários pequenos ferimentos. Saltou para trás pousando num galho firme e observando o irmão parado olhando para ele do chão. Sua respiração estava acelerada devido à fuga. O descanso foi rápido, logo o rapaz pulou indo na direção do irmão par golpeá-lo novamente, Shaolin novamente pulou para trás tentando voltar para o chão, mas Kazuo já esperava por esta fuga.  

Kazuo: 'Trovão negro! Ataque agora!'

            O trovão saiu da espada do rapaz acertando em cheio o corpo pequeno do menino que gritou de dor antes de cair com tudo no chão. Kazuo pousou perto do irmão olhando para ele com desprezo.

Kazuo: 'Não durou nem dez minutos. Esperava mais de você.'

            Shaolin trincou os dentes e tentou se levantar, mas Kazuo o chutou com força fazendo-o se chocar contra uma árvore próxima e cair com o rosto no chão. Kazuo caminhou até ele brincando com a espada na mão direita. Shaolin levantou com dificuldade ficando de joelhos. Cuspiu sangue e passou as costas da mão na boca para limpá-la enquanto observava o irmão se aproximando. Kazuo levantou a arma na direção dele.

Kazuo: 'Vou decapitá-lo e levar sua cabeça de presente para a vadia da sua mãe.'

Shaolin (franzindo a testa): 'Dobre a língua quando falar da minha mãe, idiota.'

Kauzo (sorrindo de lado): 'Acho que não está em condições de exigir nada, moleque. Falo daquela humana como eu quiser.'

            Ele levantou a arma pronto para dar o golpe fatal no irmão caçula porém foi surpreendido com Shaolin segurando a lâmina com as duas mãos. Logo não teve tempo nem de fazer nada pois foi golpeado com força na altura do estômago. Deu uns passos para trás encarando o irmão que agora tinha as mãos sangrando também mas a aura dele estava mais forte. Cuspiu sangue na grama pelo violento golpe do garoto. Como um humano tão pequeno tinha uma força daquelas? Isso era impossível! 

Kazuo (entendendo tudo): 'Magia... sua magia o torna mais forte.'

Shaolin: 'Acho que sim. Mas acho que isso não interessa a você, não é?'

Kazuo: 'Com certeza. Sabendo que você tem uma magia deste nível, vou parar de pegar leve com você.'

            Ele estava pegando leve? Deus o ajudasse então para o que viria pela frente! Pensou Shaolin quase desesperado. Era verdade que tinha magia, mas ainda estava desenvolvendo-a. Não tinha total controle do que realmente podia fazer. Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos novamente por um rápido ataque de Kazuo com a espada. Se ele pelo menos tivesse uma espada para se proteger... alguma arma, qualquer coisa! Mas não tinha nada! Tinha que continuar fugindo até o oponente dar uma brecha para que ele aplicasse algum golpe que seu pai havia lhe ensinado.

Kazuo (irritado): 'Pára quieto, moleque!' 

            Shaolin sentiu-se satisfeito em saber que aquelas fugas estavam irritando o rapaz, contudo sua felicidade durou pouco tempo, até ser atingido em cheio pela arma do irmão. Deu uns passos para trás com a mão no braço esquerdo que agora tinha um enorme ferimento. Por um triz não tinha lhe arrancado o braço fora. Mordeu o lábio inferior evitando que começasse a chorar. Se fosse morrer, morreria como um homem e não como um bebê chorão. 

Kauzo: 'Agora acho que você vai ficar mais quietinho, não é?'

            Shaolin engoliu em seco dando uns passos para trás enquanto fitava o  rapaz se aproximando.

Kauzo: 'Não posso negar que você tenha fibra. Conseguiu fazer com que eu me irritasse com aqueles seus pulos espetaculares. Mas uma magia apenas de fuga não é suficiente para lhe manter vivo, inseto.'

            Shaolin desviou os olhos do irmão para observar a parte da floresta onde estavam agora. Havia vários galhos caídos no chão devido aos golpes de Kazuo tentando acertá-lo. Teria que usar um galho para se proteger. Um galho contra uma espada. Madeira contra metal. Ele só poderia estar realmente louco ou muito desesperado para pensar que um galho lhe salvaria, mas naquela situação era a única arma que poderia usar. 

            Kazuo voltou a tentar golpeá-lo mas o garoto deu uma cambalhota desviando da espada. Shaolin pegou um galho com a mão direita e levantou-se. Kauzo riu da atitude louca do moleque.

Kazuo: 'Acha que poderá lutar comigo com este pedaço de madeira? Você já deve ter enlouquecido.'

            O rapaz cravou a espada no chão e olhou para o irmão mais jovem.

Kazuo: 'Vou lutar com as mãos limpas. Estava tentando lhe dar uma morte rápida e indolor, mas acho que você não curte muito isso.'

Shaolin: 'E você adora falar demais.'

            Kazuo ergueu uma sobrancelha.

Kazuo: 'Acho que seus pais não lhe educaram direito.'

Shaolin (sorrindo de lado): 'Pelo menos eu não sou um louco que quer sair matando gente. Acho que foi a sua mãe não lhe deu educação.'

            Fitaram-se novamente de forma arisca. Era como se chamas saíssem dos olhos dos dois jovens. Shaolin foi o primeiro a atacar desta vez. Apesar de estar apenas com um galho achou-se mais confiante. Kazuo desviou com facilidade das investidas do garoto, até que finalmente ele o acertou no braço, mas isso não foi suficiente nem para o abalar. Num movimento mais rápido o mais velho desarmou o menino e golpeou-o com um gancho na altura do estômago. Shaolin sentiu suas entranhas se contorcerem. Caiu no chão gemendo, mas não se deu por vencido. Em poucos segundos voltou a se levantar com as mãos na barriga enquanto um dos olhos verdes estava fechado.

Kazuo: 'Por que não se dá por vencido, moleque?' 

Shaolin: 'Porque eu ainda não fui derrotado.' 

            Kazuo sentiu-se mal em ver o garoto a sua frente completamente machucado. Suas roupas estavam sujas de terra e sangue, além de estarem completamente rasgadas. No braço esquerdo havia um enorme ferimento que sangrava sem parar sujando todo o braço. No rosto havia uma grande mancha roxa, mas mesmo assim ele estava em pé querendo voltar a lutar. Não pode deixar de comparar Shaolin a ele próprio no começo de seu treinamento. Quantas vezes ele havia ficado naquele estado, mas diferente do humano ele sabia que apesar da dor que sentia, em pouco tempo voltaria a se recuperar graças ao seu poder de cicatrização. 

            Shaolin levou uma perna para trás e os punhos a frente ficando em posição de luta. Estava na hora de parar de fugir, essa não era uma boa estratégia. Ele ia morrer, mas não antes de dar um bom sopapo naquele rapaz que teve a ousadia de ofender sua mãe.

            Kazuo cerrou os olhos no garoto em posição de luta, se ele queria luta ele teria. Caminhou até ele tentando golpeá-lo com um chute, mas Shaolin levantou o braço bloqueando o ataque e surpreendendo Kazuo com sua força anormal. Aproveitando que uma das pernas do irmão estavam levantada, Shaolin chutou com força a outra, derrubando-o de joelho e logo o golpeando com outro chute no rosto que fez o demônio cair com a boca sangrando. 

Shaolin: 'Isso foi por ter ofendido a minha mãe!'

            O garoto ia dar um terceiro chute tentando aproveitar que Kauzo ainda estava no chão mas foi interrompido por uma rasteira, caiu de costas e quando abriu os olhos viu o calcanhar de Kazuo na sua direção, rolou pelo chão evitando ser atingido por ele e com um pulo levantou-se encarando novamente o demônio que também levantava-se, voltaram a se enfrentar um golpeando o outro. Kazuo era mais alto e forte, mas Shaolin por ser menor conseguia ser mais rápido com a ajuda da carta Corrida e também tão forte quanto o outro com o poder da carta Força.

            Kazuo percebendo que aos poucos a magia do menino aumentava resolveu parar com a brincadeira. Estendeu uma das mãos ao lado do corpo e a espada que estava cravada no chão voou até as mãos de seu dono num piscar de olhos. Shaolin reparou que agora não teria mais como tentar lutar de igual para igual. Pegou outro galho que estava perto de seus pés e encarou o irmão.

Kauzo: 'Acabou a brincadeira.'

Shaolin: 'Deu para sentir.'

            Sem falar mais nada o rapaz correu até o garoto que nem se deu ao trabalho de fugir já que estava num estava lastimável. Fechou os olhos estendendo o galho a frente achando que ele o defenderia do ataque e esperando assim a morte rápida. Era verdade que não estava mais agüentando as dores dos vários ferimentos, mais um pouco e desmaiaria. Porém ouviu um barulho alto de metais se batendo. Segurou mais forte o galho que tinha nas mãos sentindo a força do golpe o irmão. O galho o tinha protegido? Mas como? Abriu apenas um dos olhos sem acreditar no que estava acontecendo. Kazuo deu uns passos para trás com o rosto tão assustado quanto o dele. 

            Entre as mãos de Shaolin havia agora não um galho de árvore, mas uma esplendorosa espada que brilhava com os raios do sol que passavam pelas copas das árvores. Shaolin piscou não conseguindo acreditar no que estava vendo. A espada era parecida com a de seu pai, como ele sempre havia sonhado em ter. Não! Na verdade ela era muito mais do que ele imaginava que teria.  Olhou para o punho quando reparou que havia um pequeno par de asas talhado. A lâmina era grossa e até um pouco pesada, mas ele sentia, ele sabia que poderia controlá-la com perfeição.  

(OBS: Olha, eu sei que esta não é a aparência da carta Espada, mas eu quis modificá-la um pouco pois não é mais uma arma de Sakura e sim de Shaolin. O poder é o mesmo, mas eu quis que ela fosse mais masculina, já que é para um menino que um dia será um homem... lindo! Hehehe. Não poderia ser como a da Sakura que era delicada e fina. Eu imagino que agora que as cartas estão na alma de Shaolin ele as usa e as adapta para ele. Certinho?) 

* * *

            Sakura estava sentada ao lado de Chiharu que falava com os restos dos professores sobre o desempenho de alguns alunos. A jovem mulher soltou um longo suspiro tentando disfarçar sua aflição. Era como se o seu coração estivesse apertado. Uma sensação ruim espalhava-se pelo corpo deixando um gosto amargo na boca.

Rika: 'Está tudo bem, Sakura?'

            Sakura olhou para a amiga que estava ao seu lado direito e sorriu sem graça.

Sakura: 'Estou dando muita bandeira?'

Rika (confirmando com a cabeça): 'Se não está bem, é melhor sair um pouco e beber uma água. Eu vou com você.'

Sakura (passando a mão na testa suada): 'Acho que minha pressão baixou.'

Rika: 'Vamos. Eu acompanho você.'

            A senhora Terada levantou-se puxando a amiga assim que Chiharu terminou de falar.

Rika: 'Desculpe-nos senhores, mas nossa colega não está sentindo-se bem.'

Terada (preocupado): 'O que houve?'

Sakura: 'Por favor, não se preocupem, acho que é apenas pressão baixa. Eu acho que não há necessidade de...'

Rika (interrompendo-a): 'Claro que há! Vamos à enfermaria senhora Li.'

            Senhora Li. Sakura sorriu pensando que ela era a senhora Li. Sim! Ela era a senhora Li. Rika estranhou o sorriso enorme que a amiga abriu. Mas ela não se lembrava das conversas que Sakura e ela tinham justamente sobre a frustração de Sakura pelo descaso de Syaoran sobre casamento. Agora ela era casada com ele! Ela tinha feito tudo exatamente como sempre havia sonhado. 

Rika: 'Vamos Sakura?'

Sakura: 'Sim... claro.'

            As duas caminharam pela sala de reunião indo até o corredor da escola onde Sakura parou em frente ao bebedouro para beber um pouco de água e molhar a nuca. Estava um pouco melhor contudo a sensação ruim ainda não tinha desaparecido.

Rika (ao lado do bebedouro encostada à parede): 'Não seria bom fazer um exame de gravidez, Sakura?'

            Sakura levantou os olhos para a amiga com um ponto de interrogação na testa.

Rika (vendo que a amiga não havia pegado o espírito da coisa): 'Esta sensação estranha pode ser gravidez.'

Sakura (sorrindo): 'Acho que não. Minha menstruação está apenas alguns dias atrasada, mas mês passado veio direitinho.'

Rika (erguendo uma sobrancelha): 'Tem certeza?'

Sakura: 'Sim.'

Rika: 'Você é tão distraída para estas coisas...'

Sakura (colocando um dedinho no queixo): 'Será?'

Rika (falando com um tom de voz baixo): 'Você e seu marido têm se cuidado?'

            Sakura ficou instintivamente vermelha. Era claro que se cuidar era a última coisa que estavam pensando nestes últimos dias, mas mesmo assim ela sabia que aquela sensação não era de uma possível gravidez e sim outra coisa que ela não conseguia explicar o que era. Ainda.  

Sakura: 'Acho que não é nada disso, Rika. Estou apenas me sentindo mal porque...'

            De repente ela sentiu com se tivessem lhe acertado no coração com uma arma cortante. Cambaleou sentindo as pernas fracas. Rika gritou assustada enquanto tentava segurar a amiga que tinha caído de joelho no chão. Logo o grupo de professores que estavam em reunião saíram da sala pelo grito da esposa do diretor.

Chiharu: 'O que foi?!'

Terada: 'Sakura!'

            O senhor correu até a esposa e a ex-aluna para socorrê-la.

Sakura: 'Shao-Shaolin... Meu Deus!'

            Ela levantou-se afastando todos que tentavam segurá-la. Agora ela tinha certeza do que estava acontecendo e que sensação horrível era aquela. Seu filho estava em perigo. 

Sakura: 'Tenho que ir!'

Terada (segurando o braço dela): 'Você está doente, Li! Não posso deixá-la sair neste estado.'

Sakura (livrando-se dele): 'Meu filho precisa de mim agora!'

            Nem ela soube como conseguiu afastar-se do grupo, mas conseguiu sair correndo pelo colégio. Fechou os olhos em frente ao portão da escola e assustou-se com a presença do filho. Ela estava forte e poderosa como ela nunca imaginou que ficaria um dia. Era como se ela tivesse explodido de repente.

Sakura (começando a correr em direção do parque): 'Eu já estou indo, querido. Eu já estou indo.' 

* * *

            Shaolin sorriu de lado finalmente abaixando a arma e encarando o irmão a sua frente.

Shaolin: 'Acho que agora estamos em igualdade.'

Kazuo (empunhando a espada a frente): 'Com certeza.'

Somewhere I Belong By Linkin Park 

_(When this began)_

_I had nothing to say and I get lost in the nothingness inside of me,_

_(I was confused)_

_And I let it all out to find,_

_That I´m not the only person with these things in mind,_

_(inside of me)_

_But, all that they can see the words revealed,_

_Is the only real thing that_

_I got left to feel,_

_(Nothing to do)_

_Just stuch hollow and alone, And the fault is my own,_

_And the fault is my own..._

_Chorus_

_I want to heal, I want to feel,_

_What I through was never real_

_(Erase all the pain until it´s gone)_

_I want to heal, I want to feel,_

_Like I´m close to something real,_

_I want to find something_

_I´ve wanted all along,_

_Somewhere I Belong..._

_And I´ve got nothing to say_

_I can´t believe I didn´t fall right down on my face,_

_(I was confused)_

_Look at everywhere only to find,_

_That it´s not the way I had imagined it all in my mind_

_(So what am I)_

_What do I have but negativity,_

_Because I can´t justify the way everyone is looking at me,_

_(Nothing to lose)_

_Nothing to gain I´m hollow and alone,_

_And the fault is my own,_

_And the fault is my own,_

_Chorus_

_I want to heal,_

_I want to feel,_

_What I thought was never real,_

_I want to let go of the pain I´ve felt so long_

_(Erase all the pain until it´s gone)_

_I want to heal, I want to feel,_

_Like I´m close to something real,_

_I want to find something I´ve wanted all along,_

_Somewhere I Belong..._

_I will never know myself until I do this on my own,_

_And I will never feel anything else until my wounds are healed,_

_I will never be anything until I break away from me,_

_I will break away,_

_I´ll find myself today..._

_Chorus (repeat until end)_

_I want to heal,_

_I want to feel,_

_What I thought was never real,_

_I want to let go of the pain I´ve felt so long_

_(Erase all the pain until it´s gone)_

_I want to heal, I want to feel,_

_Like I´m close to something real,_

_I want to find something_

_I´ve wanted all along,_

_Somewhere I Belong...._

**N/A:**

Finalmente Kazuo chegou à terra do sol nascente! Eu sei que luta entre irmãos é horrível, mas não dava para ser diferente aqui. O nosso Tudo de bom Júnior vai sofrer um pouco eu sei, mas ele precisa passar por este desafio. Kazuo é só a primeira dificuldade e perigo dos nossos heróis! Kruel, Logan e Smith estão mexendo os pauzinhos por trás de tudo! Muita coisa ainda está para acontecer.... Aguardem!

A primeira cena do capítulo ficou meio no ar, vamos ver quem conseguiu pescar alguma coisa dela! Hehehe A Rô ficou indignada com o momento carinho de Midoriko! Hehehe E com relação a cena de Incesto... ela foi sutil gente! Não fantasiem mais que isso!!!! Quer dizer, se fantasiarem eu tb não posso fazer nada Hehehe. Além disso, Kazuo e Midoriko são demônios, não têm os mesmos padrões de moralidade que nós!  

Gostaria de pedir milhões de desculpas por não ter postado na semana passada este capítulo, mas vou ser sincera com vocês, não sei se conseguirei manter o mesmo ritmo de um capítulo por semana. Talvez eu consiga apenas atualizar de quinze em quinze dias. Sei que isso é uma sacanagem agora no final de tudo quando a porca está torcendo o rabo, mas as coisas estão ficando um pouco corridas na minha vida... Sorry...

Mas vamos falar de coisa boas!!! Sim! Está no ar **a primeira enquete de Feiticeiros III**! Isso mesmo! Vá lá no fórum **Mansão da Amizade** (3ws.mansaodaamizade.cjb.net) na seção Feiticeiros e votem em: Com quem vc acha que o Touya Kinomoto deve terminar? Estou já traçando o destino dos personagens e quero ouvir a opinião dos leitores! Lembrando que por favor, votem apenas uma vez! Nada de voto fantasma, hem?! Se puder justifiquem tb, melhor! A opinião de vocês é muito importante para mim!!! 

Então é isso, pessoal!!! Beijos a todos e até semana que vem (se eu conseguir postar Hehehe) o último capítulo de.... O Harém de Kath!!!!

Kathbeijocas para todos!!!

**RECADO DA RÔ:**

Oi Pessoal!

Fui eu que atrasei de novo o capítulo da Kath, ela é um doce por dizer que também estava ocupada, se bem que não deixa de ser verdade, mas eu ando um tanto atribulada de afazeres, quem trabalha fora, e ainda tem que cuidar da casa sabe do que estou dizendo, apesar do meu escritório ser em casa, às vezes não dá tempo de fazer nada.

Mas vamos ao capítulo....

Eu fiquei meio indignada mesmo com a Midoriko naquele momento carinho, mas como eu disse p Kath, é cria dela, se ela diz que a mulher tem um coração, apesar das minhas dúvidas, eu fico quieta.

Gente do céu, deixa eu ver se encontro a minha reação qdo li a parte mais do que assombrosa da Midoriko e do Kazuo....

_Caraca....caraca..... caraca...... eu tô de boca aberta e olhos arregalados, fiquei em transe que demorei alguns segundos p ouvir meu cel tocando.....tive que ir atender e por isso destravei.....Kath.....ahahahahah.....agora vem a  reação...uau guria, isso ficou ótimo.... nossa, incesto puro .....ahahahah....quero só ver a reação do Thiago...ahahahahah....._

_Essa parte ficou ótima.....ótima...ótima....sem palavras..... vc me assusta às vezes....ahahahahah_

Essa foi eu bem na hora em que estava lendo... e aí? Tô louca p saber como vcs reagiram ao lerem essa parte que na minha opinião, foi "a parte" desse capítulo..... 

O Li ainda com dúvidas, pensando na diaba da Midoriko....sei não...esses pensamentos dele me deixam de cabelos em pé.....

A briga do Kazuo e Shaolin foi perfeita, nosso pequeno garoto é muito valente, me lembrou meu Chocolate que não desiste nunca.

Kazuo, provavelmente ele vai me desmentir, mas sentiu admiração pela força e tenacidade do irmão, e Sakura, como não poderia deixar de ser, e pela minha torcida, vai entrar na briga....tô curiosa p saber o desfecho.

Bom, já era há tempos p eu agradecer alguns reviews que me deixaram no meu conto sobre CCS, Um Relato de Amor, eu ia esperar para qdo postasse Sem Barreiras, mas como eu estou demorando e sem previsões de qdo vou terminar, agradecerei aqui:

Patty (revisora e amiga, foi a primeira a dizer que eu deveria posta-lo), Miaka, Midori, Fab Lang, Yoruki, Anygie, Yuki, Nina, Merry , Mu (mano velho), Erika, Ruby, Felipe (Dragon of the Darkness), Sam.

Pessoal, valeu por terem lido, por deixarem comentários, adorei todos, apesar de ser um tanto meloso e fugir ao meu estilo, que é mais ação e menos papo...eheheh...eu gostei de escrever.

Alguns de vcs mais sensíveis ou que me conhecem melhor, sentiram que é muito mais do que um conto, é uma declaração de amor.

Um super beijo.

Rô Bond


	26. O Confronto

****

**Capitulo 26: O Confronto**

Syaoran estava sentado em sua mesa enquanto ouvia Hyo Ling lhe contando o que tinha feito nos últimos dias na empresa. Era bem verdade que ele tinha quase a abandonada.

Hyo Ling: 'Então eu consegui fechar o acordo com os franceses, mas ainda acho que podemos negociar com os americanos. Uma coisa não está diretamente relacionada a outra e eles não podem exigir exclusividade para todos os nossos produtos. Claro que podemos fazer algumas pequenas modificações e alterações finais no produto, principalmente na área de acabamento, mas o conteúdo eletrônico ficaria o mesmo. A mesma tecnologia.'

Syaoran: 'Excelente! Você agiu corretamente, Hyo Ling!'

Hyo Ling: 'Mas seria bom você conversar com eles sobre o acordo, Xiao Lang.'

Syaoran (erguendo uma sobrancelha): 'Você é o vice-presidente da empresa tem poder para isso. Não há motivo nenhum para eu conversar com eles. Você fez tudo corretamente, eu não faria melhor.'

O primo abriu um tímido sorriso pelo elogio. Era tão difícil Syaoran o elogiar, que quando isso acontecia, ele sentia-se como um vencedor de uma categoria dos jogos mundiais.

Hyo Ling: 'Acha mesmo?'

Syaoran: 'Tenho certeza. Ah, e me desculpe ter ligado aquele dia na última hora pedindo para você e Meilyn substituir eu e a Sakura naquele jantar com os americanos, mas é que minha vida virou de ponta cabeça estes últimos dias.'

Hyo Ling (fechando a pasta a sua frente): 'O que está acontecendo, Xiao Lang? Você nunca foi de deixar estas coisas nas minhas mãos. Não que eu esteja reclamando, mas estou preocupado com o que tem acontecido com você.'

Syaoran soltou um longo suspiro deslizando no encosto da cadeira enquanto a girava levemente de um lado para o outro fitando o primo a sua frente.

Syaoran: 'Estou com problemas.'

Hyo Ling (arregalando os olhos): 'Com sua esposa?'

Syaoran (meneando a cabeça): 'Com ela também.'

Hyo Ling: 'Mas Sakura parece ser... quer dizer, vocês sempre pareceram tão ligados... tão apaixonados.'

Syaoran (sorrindo de leve): 'E somos... mais até agora, do que antes, pode ter certeza disso.'

Hyo Ling: 'Como assim?'

Syaoran: 'Você sabe que nossa família tem magia, não é Hyo Ling?'

Hyo Ling: 'Sim. Os anciões sempre falaram que você é era o único detentor de magia nesta geração. Mas você nunca levou a sério isso.'

Syaoran: 'Até conhecer Sakura.'

Hyo Ling (franzindo a testa): 'Ela tem magia também?'

Syaoran confirmou com a cabeça.

Syaoran: 'A coisa é meio complicada de explicar, mas...'

Hyo Ling (levantando-se de supetão): 'Espera! Uma vez eu e Meilyn conversamos sobre vocês dois.'

Syaoran: 'Sobre nós?'

Hyo Ling (dando um soquinho na mão): 'Sim! Meilyn uma vez me falou que tinha certeza que conhecia Sakura de algum lugar, pois era incrível como elas se tornaram amigas tão rápido. Você se lembra, não?'

Syoaran (confirmando com a cabeça): 'Sim.'

Hyo Ling: 'Ela tinha me dito que era como se ela conhecesse Sakura e a Senhora Hiraguisawa há muito tempo.'

Syaoran: 'Elas são muito amigas.'

Hyo Ling: 'São. Mas é como se elas fossem amigas de infância.'

Syaoran (sorrindo de lado): 'Acredite nisso Hyo Ling. Sua esposa está coberta de razão.'

Hyo Ling: 'Há algo que não bate direito na sua vida, Xiao Lang.'

Syaoran: 'Não batia... mas agora eu já sei de tudo.'

Hyo Ling: 'Eu não sei exatamente tudo sobre magia e sobre o que ela é capaz, mas se precisar de mim para alguma coisa pode contar comigo.'

Syaoran: 'Eu sei, Hyo Ling. Você e Eriol são os únicos amigos que eu tenho.'

Hyo Ling (abrindo um sorriso): 'Fico feliz que me veja assim.'

Syoaran levantou-se olhando para a paisagem de Tomoeda.

Syaoran: 'Esta cidade é muito mais do que aparenta.'

Hyo Ling (parando ao lado dele): 'Foi aqui que eu encontrei paz.'

Syaoran (sorrindo): 'Aqueles anciões encheram tanto o meu saco quanto o seu, não?'

Hyo Ling: 'Não gosto nem de me lembrar daquele tempo.'

Syaoran: 'Nem eu.'

Hyo Ling: 'A última vez que eu os vi foi no enterro de sua mãe.'

Syoaran: 'Sim. O único remorso que eu tenho na vida é não ter convivido com minha mãe como eu queria.'

Hyo Ling: 'Não foi culpa sua, foi dos anciões. Eles sempre acharam que você deveria ser o melhor preparado para ocupar o cargo de líder.'

Syaoran: 'Quando vim para Tomoeda deveria ter forçado-a a vir morar comigo e Sakura.'

Hyo Ling: 'Ela nunca deixaria a China e suas irmãs.'

Syaoran: 'Verdade. Além disso ela não deixaria a mansão, não é?'

Hyo Ling: 'Lá ela poderia sempre rezar no túmulo de seu pai.'

Syaoran: 'Sim.'

Hyo Ling: 'Ela sentia-se feliz sabendo que você era feliz aqui, Xiao Lang. Não tem porque pensar nisso agora e nem ter remorso.'

Li virou-se para o primo que também o encarou. No fundo os dois eram parecidos, Meilyn havia se casado com um bom homem e eles tinham construído uma amizade muito além do campo profissional.

Hyo Ling (afastando-se): 'A estréia da próxima peça de Meilyn é mês que vem. Vou mandar convite para todos.'

Syaoran: 'E que peça é desta vez?'

Hyo Ling: 'O Signo dos Quatro. É um dos contos de Sherlock Holmes.'

Syaoran: 'Interessante.'

Hyo Ling: 'Sim. Ela está muito empolgada com esta peça. Além de fazer um papel diferente do que ela fez no último espetáculo.'

Syaoran: 'Ela realmente não gostou de fazer a Noviça Rebelde, não é?'

Hyo Ling (rindo-se): 'No fundo ela gostou, o problema foi as crianças que quase a enlouqueciam.'

Syaoran: 'Ela não tem muita paciência com criança.'

Hyo Ling ficou um tempo em silêncio. Syaoran reparou que os olhos do primo estavam tristes, arrependeu-se do comentário.

Syoaran: 'É sobre filhos, não é?'

Hyo Ling: 'Sim. Ela não consegue suportar a idéia de que não pode me dar um filho.'

Syaoran: 'E você? Consegue suportar isso?'

Hyo Ling: 'Eu amo Meilyn com toda a minha alma, Xiao Lang. Suportaria tudo por ela, só não suporto vê-la triste a cada tentativa frustrada de me dar um filho. Não suporto ver os olhos dela inchados por chorar depois de cada consulta médica confirmando o que nós já estamos cansados de saber.'

Syaoran: 'Por que não adotam uma criança?'

Hyo Ling: 'Era o que eu queria, mas aí ela fala que não vai ter tempo de cuidar de uma criança por causa da carreira e coisa e tal.'

Syaoran: 'Isso talvez seja apenas uma desculpa, você não acha?'

Hyo Ling: 'Eu também acho isso.'

Syaoran: 'Não gosto de dar conselho porque não gosto de me meter na vida dos outros, mas...Acho que está em você partir para alguma coisa. Meilyn deve ficar receosa, pois sabe como um filho é importante para nós. Principalmente o primogênito. É com eles que damos continuidade à nossa vida. Talvez se você realmente mostrar para ela que está disposto a adotar uma criança...'

Hyo Ling (interrompendo-o): 'Você acha que a Meilyn pensa que eu não quero adotar um filho?'

Li confirmou com a cabeça.

Hyo Ling: 'Mas é isso que eu mais quero no mundo!'

Syoaran: 'Então dê entrada nos papéis! O que está esperando? Meilyn vendo seu interesse e iniciativa vai sentir-se mais segura, entendeu meu raciocínio?'

O chinês fitou o primo um pouco assustado, no fundo ele tinha falado uma verdade. Por que ele não adotava logo um filho então?

Hyo Ling (abrindo um tímido sorriso): 'Acho que você tem razão.'

Syaoran (sentando na cadeira): 'Eu sempre tenho razão.'

Hyo Ling riu da resposta. Li não perdia uma oportunidade para dizer a verdade e é claro se gabar com isso. Ele seria sempre assim, já estava acostumado.

Hyo Ling (pegando a pasta): 'Então está bem... vou resolver isso.'

Syaoran: 'Tenho certeza de que...'

Li parou de falar sentindo uma dor fina no peito. Levou uma das mãos até a altura do coração sentindo como se ele tivesse parado de bater.

Hyo Ling: 'Hei! O que foi Xiao Lang?'

O rapaz chamou pela assistente do primo que veio logo em seguida.

Yume (entrando no escritório com pressa): 'O que houve?'

Hyo Ling: 'Acho que ele está tendo um enfarte.'

Yume: 'Meu Deus! Vou chamar um médico!'

Syaoran: 'Não precisa! Eu estou bem!'

Yume: 'Pára de ser teimoso, senhor Li!'

Syaoran (levantando-se): 'Eu já disse que estou bem!'

Ele olhou para trás sentindo a presença do filho explodindo.

Syaoran: 'Droga! Shaolin!'

Hyo Ling: 'Quer que eu chame seu filho?'

Syaoran: 'Não! Eu preciso sair...'

Yume (pondo-se a frente dele): 'Nada disso! O senhor vai ficar quietinho enquanto eu chamo o doutor Onoda aqui!'

Syaoran: 'Acredite em mim, Yume. Eu estou bem. Meu filho precisa de mim agora.'

Dizendo isso ele empurrou um pouco a assistente e saiu correndo até o elevador para pegar o carro. Alguma coisa tinha acontecido com o seu garoto, ele sentia isso tão forte, que chegava até a assustar.

Syaoran: 'Eu já estou chegando, Shaolin. Agüenta um pouco, só mais um pouco, filho.'

& & &

Shaolin defendeu-se bem do ataque de Kazuo. Agora com uma arma à altura da do irmão, conseguia defender-se melhor. Deu um passo para trás fingindo recuar, mas na verdade apenas buscou impulso para ir para cima do rapaz. Não tinha medo dele, talvez respeito por saber que era seu irmão, mesmo que custasse a acreditar, mas não podia deixar de ignorar a sensação estranha que sentia quando o fitava. Era como se fitasse seu pai no treinamento que tinham todos os dias pela manhã. Até a forma de lutar era parecida. A maneira com que ele manejava a espada e os golpes eram quase iguais. E por isso mesmo começava a ousar mais o atacando. Talvez tivesse enlouquecido pela surra que tinha levado e pela dor que sentia em todo o corpo, mas agora que as cartas já estavam na mesa ele tinha que ir com tudo. Era provável que não duraria muito, mas pelo menos daria um bom trabalho para o rapaz.

O barulho seco das espadas se chocando repetidas vezes ecoava pelo lugar, nenhumas das duas cedendo ante a força dos ataques. Shaolin bloqueou o golpe forte do irmão, mas abaixou-se virando de costas e acertando uma cotovelada violenta no peito do rapaz que deu uns passos para trás, mas voltou rapidamente para golpeá-lo.

Kazuo já sentia os ferimentos pelo corpo arderem. Depois que Shaolin conseguiu invocar aquela espada, ele não sabia dizer de onde nem como, o garoto deixara de apenas se proteger e começara a atacar para valer, além disso, havia aquela força anormal nele. Estava se tornando um inimigo perigoso, se bobeasse não duvidava que logo sentiria a espada no meio do peito.

Distraiu-se novamente levando mais um corte profundo no lado do corpo. Afastou-se do garoto com uma das mãos no ferimento que sangrava. Droga! Não perderia para um pivete daqueles! Ele era o senhor das trevas, filho de Devillus e Midoriko, os imperadores do inferno. Seria humilhação demais perder para um fedelho humano daquele tamanho. Parou abaixando a espada e fitando Shaolin com raiva.

Kazuo: 'Vou acabar com você de uma vez.'

Shaolin não se intimidou com a ameaça, mas sim com o redemoinho de nuvens vermelhas que se formava no céu acima deles. Engoliu em seco sentindo a aura maligna de Kazuo crescendo de maneira assombrosa. A respiração começou a ficar pesada como se o ar se tornasse mais escasso.

Kazuo (levantando um dos braços): 'Deus da Morte, quero seu poder agora!'

Um raio púrpuro desceu do céu atingindo em cheio o rapaz que foi banhado pela luz avermelhada. Ela cresceu de forma rápida jogando Shaolin para trás. O garoto bateu de costas com tudo numa árvore, caindo no chão. Sentiu todos os músculos do corpo gritarem de dor. Quase sem forças levantou apenas a cabeça observando a luz púrpura envolvendo o vulto de Kazuo. Aos poucos ela diminuiu possibilitando ao rapaz ver a verdadeira forma do irmão. Levantou-se de joelhos sentindo o queixo cair ao chão fitando Kazuo que agora tinha um enorme par de asas nas costas, os cabelos mais longos e garras nas mãos.

Kazuo: 'Não consigo ficar nesta forma por muito tempo, por isso vou acabar com você de uma vez por todas, moleque.'

Shaolin mal teve tempo de se levantar direito quando sentiu o golpe forte do rapaz que o fez ser arrastado pelo chão por alguns metros. Assim que tentou se levantar novamente sentiu outro chute forte no corpo fazendo-o ser jogado contra algumas árvores que se quebraram com o forte impacto.

Kazuo voou até o garoto e levantou-o do chão, segurando-o pelo pescoço.

Kazuo: 'Você está de parabéns, fez com que eu me transformasse para acabar com você. Confesso que não esperava isso tudo de um moleque humano.'

Shaolin (mal conseguindo falar): 'Ainda não... acabou...'

Kazuo (com um sorriso irônico): 'Vai acabar, é apenas uma questão de segundos.'

Shaolin tentou chutá-lo e golpeá-lo de todas as maneiras. Sentia-se fraco, como se sua vida estivesse definhando aos poucos, estava morrendo. Soltou a espada não conseguindo mais segurá-la na mão. Kazuo sorriu mais ainda vendo que ele havia desistido, mas matá-lo agora seria uma bagatela de prazer para amenizar a dor que ele sentira durante anos pensando que o pai tinha morrido para proteger uma humana e depois descobri que na verdade ele tinha os abandonado para viver como humano.

Shaolin teve tudo e ele não teve nada. Não o mataria ainda. Decidido a torturá-lo mais um pouco jogou-o contra o chão com raiva. Shaolin voltou a sentir ar nos pulmões. Tossiu algumas vezes tentando levantar-se mas não conseguia. Estava fraco, machucado, semimorto. Não tinha mais condições de lutar. Tinha perdido. Kazuo observou o irmão de joelhos com uma mão no pescoço onde agora havia um grande machucado e a outra mão na terra para não cair novamente para frente. Franziu a testa observando o garoto tentando-se levantar. Mas ele era realmente muito teimoso. Tão teimoso quanto ele, porém não havia como ele se salvar. Caminhou até o garoto e encostou a espada no pescoço dele. Shaolin apenas levantou os olhos fitando o irmão.

Kazuo: 'Acho que já sacou quem venceu, não é moleque?'

Shaolin não falou nada, apenas fitava o irmão esperando para que ele desse logo o golpe de misericórdia.

Kazuo: 'Detesto a maneira que você me olha.'

Shaolin: 'Por que não termina logo com isso, em vez de ficar com este papo furado?'

Kazuo cerrou os olhos nele. Levantou a espada para finalmente dar o golpe final cortando a cabeça do irmão e livrando-se daquela dor. Sim, com Shaolin morto era como se sentisse parcialmente vingado. O problema era aquele maldito olhar dele! Por que ele não fechava os olhos ou se encolhia como um covarde? Por que mesmo sabendo que estava para morrer, permanecia o encarando? Por que não suplicava pela sua vida? Será que era isso que no fundo ele queria? Que o irmão suplicasse pela vida? Apenas isso... não, ele não queria matá-lo... ou queria?

Kazuo balançou a cabeça sentido-se confuso. Ao mesmo tempo que queria tanto matar aquele fedelho, não conseguia. Droga! O que estava acontecendo com ele?

Enquanto estava envolto em suas dúvidas, percebeu somente a aproximação de outra pessoa, quando alguma coisa atingiu sua mão obrigado-o a soltar a espada. Virou-se para o lado assustado e viu a figura de uma bela mulher armada com outra flecha de luz. Seria um anjo? Seria um anjo que Emma Daio enviou para evitar que ele e a mãe dominassem o universo humano? Arthas havia lhe contado que na ocasião que seu pai morreu houve uma grande batalha entre anjos e demônios e que os seres celestes eram belos e poderosos. Aquela mulher era a figura mais perfeita que ele já havia visto na vida. Deu um passo para trás quando ela abaixou os braços desfazendo assim o arco de luz.

Sakura: 'Afaste-se dele.'

Shaolin arregalou os olhos quando ouviu a voz da mãe, virou-se depressa levando o maior susto da sua vida.

Shaolin: 'Mãe?'

Kazuo abaixou os olhos rapidamente para o irmão que se levantava devagar e voltou a fitar a mulher. Sakura começou a caminhar devagar em direção aos dois, tinha o rosto sério e tenso ao ver o estado do filho, mas conseguiu controlar-se, esse não era o momento de um ataque histérico. Estava a frente de um demônio e sabia o que tinha que fazer. Há muito tempo não lutava, mas isso não seria desculpa para não proteger o que mais amava no mundo.

Kazuo (com um sorriso irônico, encarando Sakura): 'É mais bonita do que me falaram.'

Shaolin: 'Afaste-se dela, idiota.'

Kazuo olhou para o irmão com raiva e levantou a espada para acertá-lo de uma vez, agora com a presença daquela mulher a raiva que por poucos segundos conseguira controlar explodiu. Porém assustou-se ao bater com força no escudo multicolorido.

Com um leve gesto e concentrando pequena quantidade da sua energia, Sakura formou a espada na sua mão direita.

Sakura: 'Agora a sua luta é comigo, demônio.'

Ela falou avançando sobre ele e surpreendendo tanto o rapaz quanto o filho que arregalou os olhos. Shaolin sempre vira a mãe como uma pessoa doce e meiga, nunca a imaginara lutando.

Kazuo defendeu-se do primeiro ataque de Sakura, mas percebeu que ela era muito mais forte que o irmão. Respirou fundo tentando buscar forças, alguns machucados que Shaolin havia lhe feito já estavam lhe queimando, deixando sua velocidade e força mais baixas do que realmente eram. Tentou atacar a mulher mas ela era rápida e ágil demais. Teria que usar outra tática. Levantou vôo deixando-a no chão e concentrou energia nas mãos.

Kazuo: 'Chamas negras do inferno!'

Chamas saíram da mão do rapaz e atingiram Sakura em cheio formando uma grande labareda. Sorriu de lado pensando que agora havia apenas cinzas da mulher que fora o motivo de sua infelicidade. Satisfeito o rapaz pousou ao lado do irmão que estava no chão olhando com a boca aberta para o lugar onde as chamas negras ainda queimavam. O menino levantou-se dando um passo a frente cambaleando. Sentiu quando lágrimas quentes saíram de seus olhos molhando sua face.

Shaolin: 'Seu desgraçado! Eu vou matar você!'

Gritou virando-se para ele com raiva e o encarando. Um vento circulou o corpo do menino enquanto sua energia crescia de forma rápida. Ele fechou os olhos enquanto um par de asas surgia em suas costas. Voltou a encarar o irmão com raiva.

Shaolin: 'Você não tinha este direito!'

Kazuo: 'Como fez isso?'

O garoto não respondeu voou na direção do irmão com a espada em punho para atacá-lo. Kazuo defendeu-se do ataque ficando as armas entre os dois irmãos que se encaravam. A energia das trevas que estava envolvendo Sakura dissipou-se rapidamente, e logo Sakura apareceu com o mesmo par de asas nas costas fitando os dois. Shaolin sorriu vendo que a mãe estava bem, tinha usado energia demais e sabia que sua magia só aumentou porque estava com raiva pensando que a mãe tinha morrido. Logo sentiu o corpo cansado e fraco como antes.

Sakura arregalou os olhos vendo o filho fechar os olhos e as asas das costas dele desaparecerem.

Sakura: 'Vento!'

Uma corrente de vento envolveu o menino evitando que ele caísse desacordado no chão. Kazuo tentou acertar o garoto, mas a espada de Sakura evitou que ele o atingisse, e agora Shaolin estava envolvido pelo poder da mulher e a salvo. Kazuo deu um pulo para encarando-a.

Kazuo: 'Você é mais difícil do que eu pensei.'

Sakura franziu a testa observando o sorriso debochado do garoto. Arregalou os olhos constatando que era idêntico ao do marido. Não só o sorriso. O rosto, o nariz fino, os traços marcantes. Sentiu o peito doer encarando aqueles olhos vermelhos e frios a fitando com tanto ódio.

Sakura: 'Quem é você?'

Kazuo apenas intensificou o sorriso.

Kazuo: 'Você nem imagina?'

A mulher levou uma das mãos ao peito tentando não acreditar no que sua mente deduzia com relação ao demônio.

Kazuo: 'Não ficará viva para saber, eu te garanto!'

Falou aproveitando que ela parecia distraída para atacá-la com tudo, e realmente quase acertou Sakura, que no último segundo invocou fogo para protegê-la e atacar o inimigo de forma mais forte. Kazuo foi empurrado para trás agora com uma grande queimadura no abdômen. Apertou mais forte o cabo da espada olhando com ódio para a mulher. Correu para atacá-la com tudo, mas parou de repente quando um vulto se interpôs entre ele e Sakura.

Kazuo: 'Devillus...'

Syaoran (sorrindo de lado): 'Há muito tempo não me chamam assim...'

O rapaz ficou sem saber direito o que fazer. Estava fraco demais para tentar lutar contra ele e contra a mulher. Olhou para Shaolin que estava sem sentidos ainda circulado pela energia de Sakura. Não tinha mais como atacar ou defender-se. Havia gastado energia demais. Logo seu corpo voltou a ser humano fazendo suas pernas cambalearem e obrigando-o a se apoiar na espada para não ir ao chão.

Syaoran apenas observou o rapaz enquanto tinha a esfera negra na sua mão direita para ser invocada quando precisasse. Deu um passo a frente mas assustou-se ao ver Arthas finalmente aparecer por trás das árvores correndo para socorrer o rapaz.

Syaoran: 'Arthas!'

O demônio virou-se para ele rapidamente e sorriu de leve sentindo-se feliz por rever o amigo, mas aquela não era a melhor hora, tinha que proteger Kazuo antes que o cabeça dura resolvesse atacar o pai e ele fosse obrigado a matá-lo sem saber que era seu filho. Pegou o punho de Kazuo e com um pequeno truque fez uma fumaça negra os envolver.

Syaoran (correndo na direção deles): 'Arthas!!!'

O homem passou pela fumaça chamando o antigo companheiro de batalhas, porém não o encontrou.

Syaoran: 'Droga! Droga!'

A energia deles havia desaparecido. O vento dissipou aos poucos a fumaça mostrando a Li que ele estava sozinho agora.

Sakura: 'Syoaran!'

Ainda sem entender o que estava acontecendo direito, Li virou-se para Sakura que estava ajoelhada ao lado do corpo do filho. Sentiu a boca secar e um bolo se formar na garganta ao ver finalmente o estado do menino. Correu até eles guardando a esfera negra no bolso.

Syaoran: 'Como ele está?'

Sakura (com a voz falhada): 'Eu não sei.'

Syaoran (pegando-o delicadamente nos braços): 'Vamos levá-lo até o hospital.'

Sakura não conseguiu falar nada, não queria chorar pois sabia que precisava ser forte naquele momento e chorar não resolveria nada, mas o peso que tinha no peito fazia com que respirasse com dificuldade. Por que aquilo estava acontecendo com eles? Isso não era justo! Não queria para Shaolin a sina que ela e o marido tinham. Não queria.

& & &

Midoriko (berrando): 'Como assim aquele idiota foi embora?'

A madame gelo caminhava de um lado para o outro do seu luxuoso quarto. Smith estava a sua frente observando a bela mulher irritada.

Midoriko: 'Como aquele pivete ousou ir para o Japão sem a minha autorização?'

Smith: 'Ele foi cumprir o nosso acordo. Provavelmente a esta hora já deve ter matado o guardião.'

Midoriko lançou um olhar em chamas para aquele humano impertinente. Ela caminhou até ele enquanto uma névoa branca circulava o seu corpo transformando-a na forma sarada que Kuoto e os outros conheciam. Smith engoliu em seco tentando controlar a vontade de sair correndo dali.

Midoriko: 'Eu mandei você falar, humano idiota?'

Smith: 'Foi o que acer...'

Midoriko: 'Cale-se! Sua voz me irrita!'

Dizendo isso ela estendeu o braço direito e com um leve gesto fez o homem voar de encontro com a parede mais próxima. Ele perdeu os sentidos com o impacto e devagar deslizou pela parede caindo sentado no chão.

Midoriko: 'É um fraco! Não sei porque Kruel cisma em afirmar que precisamos deste idiota.'

Kuoto: 'Você não está preocupada com o que Kruel tem em mente.'

Midoriko (virando-se para Kuoto): 'O que aquele outro lá tem em mente também não me interessa. Só que não suporto ficar mais neste universo pestilento destas coisas!' (ela falou apontando para Smith)

Kuoto: 'Tente ser mais paciente.'

Midoriko (erguendo uma sobrancelha): 'Você está louco Kuoto? Eu, paciente? Faça-me o favor.'

Kuoto soltou um longo suspiro desencostando-se da porta onde estava observando Smith dar a notícia à companheira sobre Kazuo.

Midoriko: 'O que Kazuo tem na cabeça? Depois que veio para cá, só faz merda! Primeiro, defendeu uma humana. Depois, transou com outra e agora toma uma atitude desta sem me consultar. Sem a minha permissão! Ele enlouqueceu!'

Kuoto: 'Ou está começando a tornar-se um demônio adulto. Minha cara, você não tinha a ilusão de que Kazuo continuaria a lhe obedecer eternamente, não é?'

Midoriko controlou a vontade de pular no pescoço de Kuoto e apertá-lo. O sorriso zombeteiro que ele deu ao ler este pensamento dela apenas a fez irritar-se mais. Por fim, balançou a cabeça com força voltando a caminhar de um lado para o outro.

Midoriko: 'Se aquele idiota estiver lutando contra Devillus... Droga!'

Kuoto: 'Tem tanto medo assim de perdê-lo novamente?'

Ela o fitou, mas diferente da outra vez tinha os olhos tristes. Kuoto pensou que nunca havia visto aquela expressão no rosto de Midoriko, ou melhor, só havia visto uma única vez, quando ele e Arthas contaram a ela que Devillus estava morto. Como da outra vez, a madame gelo disfarçou.

Midoriko: 'Claro que não! Não seja estúpido! Estou irritada por Kazuo ter me desobedecido. Eu é que queria acabar com aquele... inseto!'

Falando isso, ela caminhou afastando-se de Kuoto.

Midoriko: 'Vamos partir daqui a pouco para o Japão! Faça logo o que quiser aqui!'

Kuoto observou a figura feminina afastando-se com os passos pesados. Como era de se esperar ouviu o grito de um humano, com certeza ela deve ter batido com força em alguma pobre alma que estava no lugar errado e na hora errada.

O demônio foi até a janela e observou a vista. Há quantos anos ele não via as árvores floridas e a grama verde. Levou uma das mãos até o rosto e sentiu agora a pele queimada da sua verdadeira face. Fechou os olhos tocando o rosto de leve. Virou-se de lado e pelo reflexo do vidro da janela observou seu rosto.

_"Monstro! Você é um monstro!"_

_"Meu Deus! Você... você não é o Kuoto! Onde ele está, monstro? Onde está o meu Kuoto?"_

_"Afaste-se de mim!"_

A voz feminina invadia sua mente provocando uma dor tão forte no peito que pareciam punhaladas. E eram! Eram punhaladas na sua alma.

& & &

Marie e Misao saltaram do carro correndo mesmo sob os protestos de Tomoyo e Eriol. Atravessaram a calçada quase atropelando os transeuntes e de dois em dois degraus subiram a pequena escadaria em frente ao hospital central de Tomoeda.

Misao (parando e olhando para cima): 'Cadê as malditas plaquinhas?'

Marie: 'Droga...'

Ficaram como bobas olhando de um lado e para o outro procurando alguma placa que informasse onde poderia estar a UTI do hospital. Marie ajeitou os óculos que teimavam em escorregar pelo nariz suado. Uma moça vestida de branco passou pela garota que não pensou muito antes de agarrar o braço dela fazendo a jovem levar um enorme susto.

Marie: 'Onde fica a UTI do hospital?'

A jovem franziu a testa em silêncio. Misao vendo a tática da amiga, aproximou-se da enfermeira pelo outro lado, segurando sua mão, assustando-a mais ainda.

Misao: 'Por favor, senhorita...'

Marie: 'Meu primo está lá!'

Jovem: 'Quinto andar à esquerda, mas vocês não podem...'

As meninas não ouviram mais. Olharam uma para outra e acenaram com a cabeça positivamente. Já tinham adquirido a informação que queriam e já estavam correndo em direção aos elevadores.

Misao (apertando o botão do elevador freneticamente): 'Está demorando muito...'

Marie (apontando para uma porta): 'Vamos pelas escadas.'

Novamente, pulando de dois em dois degraus chegaram ao quinto andar. A jovem tinha falado à esquerda, mas provavelmente seria para quem estaria saindo de um dos elevadores que estavam a sua frente, então para quem subiu de escadas deve virar a direita.

Marie: 'Para a direita!'

Com passos rápidos caminharam pelo imenso corredor branco, tentando não fazer muito barulho, desviaram de uma equipe médica que empurrava um leito com uma mulher desacordada. Entreolharam-se novamente e voltaram a caminhar olhando para todos os quartos que passaram até encontrarem na sala de visitas, os pais de Shaolin. Sakura estava com os cotovelos apoiados nos joelhos e o rosto entre as mãos, enquanto Li estava em pé, parado ao lado da janela observando o céu com poucas estrelas.

Misao: 'Como está o Shaolin?'

Sakura levantou o rosto e fitou a sobrinha e a filha da amiga de infância. Abriu um sorriso triste para elas.

Sakura: 'Ele vai ficar bem logo, meninas.'

Marie: 'Foi aquele rapaz, não foi? Foi ele que tentou matar o Shaolin, não é?'

Syaoran caminhou até a menina e parou a frente dela abaixando-se.

Syaoran: 'Isso não importa, Marie. Temos que torcer para Shaolin sair dessa logo.'

Marie (sentindo os olhos arderem): 'Mas ele está muito mau?'

A voz dela era falhada. Ela não queria perguntar isso, mas sua curiosidade havia feito com que as palavras saíssem de sua boca, mesmo com medo em ouvir a resposta.

Sakura: 'Ele está apenas machucado e cansado. Mas logo ficará bem.'

Syaoran: 'Seu primo é forte. Ele não vai demorar muito para sair deste hospital.'

A menina olhou para o tio e depois desviou os olhos fitando a tia que havia levantado-se e estava um pouco atrás de Li.

Misao: 'Eu posso ficar aqui esperando por ele?'

Sakura desviou os olhos da sobrinha e fitou o rosto desesperado da jovem de cabelos cacheados. Seu filho era um garoto com sorte por ter amigas tão dedicadas

Sakura: 'Claro que sim, querida. Venha! Fiquem ao meu lado.'

Sakura falou estendendo uma mão para ela, a qual a menina pegou. A jovem mãe sentiu a mãozinha gelada e suada da menina na sua. As duas sentaram no sofá uma ao lado da outra.

Misao mordeu o lábio inferior tentando controlar a vontade de começar a chorar. Passou a manga no uniforme escolar nos olhos para evitar que as lágrimas caíssem deles.

Syaoran (estendendo um lenço): 'Toma.'

A menina virou-se para o homem e sorriu em agradecimento enquanto pegava o lenço masculino que ele lhe oferecia. Com ele secou delicadamente as lágrimas enquanto ajeitava-se melhor ao lado de Sakura.

Sakura: 'Marie, meu bem, não adianta ficar parada na porta.'

A menina voltou-se para a tia.

Marie: 'Mas vai que passa um médico. Aí eu agarro ele e duvido que ele não fale o que quero ouvir.'

Sakura sorriu de leve com a determinação da sobrinha.

Syaoran: 'Sente-se ao lado de Sakura, Marie.'

Marie virou-se e fitou o tio por alguns segundos, ele estava olhando-a sério, para não contraria-lo caminhou até o sofá e sentou dando um pulinho. Sakura passou a mão nos cabelos dela num leve carinho.

Syaoran voltou a fitar a noite. Sakura levantou-se e caminhou até o esposo parando ao lado dele.

Sakura (com o tom baixo): 'O médico está demorando.'

Syaoran (passando um braço nos ombros dela): 'Esqueceu-se que os hospitais são sempre assim?'

Sakura (depois de um longo suspiro): 'Acho que sim.'

Syaoran: 'Acalme-se. O Shaolin vai sair desta.'

Sakura fitou o rosto sereno do marido.

Syaoran: 'Ele é forte.'

Ela concordou com um gesto de cabeça, antes de apoiá-la no ombro do marido que lhe deu um terno beijo na testa. Marie observou os tios abraçados, aquilo não estava cheirando bem. Por mais que quisesse acreditar que tudo ficaria bem sua mente a alertava que nada estava a favor disso. Tirou os óculos e secou um pouco o suor do rosto pela corrida e pelo nervosismo. E se Shaolin morresse? E se não pudesse vê-lo novamente? Ouviu o soluço baixinho de Misao que estava ao seu lado e a fitou. A garota gostava muito do primo, também sentiria muito a falta dele. Abaixou a cabeça olhando para o piso quadriculado. Não queria começar a chorar como uma tonta, mas sentia os olhos arderem. Inclinou a cabeça para trás e fechou os olhos, assim quem sabe a vontade de chorar passasse.

& & &

Kazuo estava agachado embaixo de uma árvore. Arthas ficou ao seu lado em pé observando-o, que como das outras vezes estava tentando manter-se controlado para não sucumbir à dor dos ferimentos.

Arthas (preocupado): 'Está bem, Kazuo?'

O rapaz não respondeu, não estava em condições de abrir a boca ou acabaria soltando um grito e isso ele detestava. Arthas encostou-se na árvore soltando um longo suspiro. Não sabia o que fazer, nunca havia visto Kazuo tão machucado daquela maneira.

Um barulho vindo da floresta fez os dois ficarem atentos. Kazuo levantou o rosto encarando Arthas que afastou-se da árvore parando em frente ao seu protegido. Ele sabia que agora Kazuo não tinha condições de se defender.

Voz: 'Ai droga! Ninguém merece ficar andando a esta hora nesta floresta... Ninguém merece ter como carma aquela velha. Só ela mesma para me mandar para cá. Ai!'

Eles ouviram um barulho mais alto indicando que provavelmente a pessoa que vinha se aproximando acabara de cair. Kazuo e Arthas entreolharam-se.

Arthas: 'Quem será?'

Kazuo: 'Não sei... mas possui magia.'

Os dois demônios ouviram mais algumas exclamações de dor e não seguraram o riso. Kazuo apertou mais forte os braços no corpo voltando sua atenção aos machucados doloridos. Logo uma luz mostrou aos dois que a pessoa estava próxima.

Arthas: 'É uma bruxa, não há dúvidas.'

Logo uma figura feminina apareceu. À frente dela estava uma pequena esfera de luz a qual servia como guia no meio da escuridão do bosque de Tomoeda.

Arthas: 'Quem é você, bruxa?'

Krishna engoliu em seco observando o grande demônio a sua frente. Ela realmente deveria ter pirado para sair no meio da noite escondida de Gabriel para fazer o que a senhora Harmony havia pedido.

Krishna: 'Eu vim tentar ajudar.'

Arthas franziu a testa observando a garota.

Kazuo: 'Você não sabe com quem está lidando, garota.'

Ela piscou algumas vezes reconhecendo a voz do rapaz. Sem cerimônia contornou o corpo do grande demônio e ajoelhou-se a frente de Kazuo. A pequena esfera abaixou ficando ao lado do rosto da feiticeira.

Krishna: 'O que você faz aqui?'

Kazuo virou-se para ela encarando-a.

Kazuo: 'Isso não lhe interessa.'

Arthas: 'A pergunta certa é o que você está fazendo aqui?'

Krishna (virando-se para ele): 'Eu já disse. Vim tentar ajudar. Seu amigo salvou o meu pescoço, talvez eu possa ajudá-lo.'

Kazuo: 'Eu vou ficar legal. Só preciso de um tempo.'

Krishna (tocando o ombro dele): 'Deixe-me tentar ajudá-lo.'

Os dois encararam-se por alguns segundos até a garota tirar a mochila das costas e colocar ao seu lado. Se o orgulhoso não era capaz de responder, ela também não ficaria a noite inteira esperando pela resposta. De dentro da mochila tirou o que precisava para limpar as feridas dele. Harmony havia lhe pedido para ajudar uma pessoa que estava perdida no bosque, mas nunca a garota imaginou que a pessoa fosse o rapaz que havia ajudado-a a fugir do castelo do mestre.

Krishna: 'Isso aqui é para limpar o ferimento. Assim ele cicatrizará mais rápido e não ficará infeccionado.'

Arthas: 'Ai mas como vocês humanos são limitados! Acha mesmo que estas coisinhas vão...'

Kazuo: 'Deixe-a Arthas.'

Arthas calou-se. Vendo que não havia mais a ameaça de perigo para ambos, resolveu sentar-se ao lado de Kazuo enquanto Krishna limpava o ferimento do braço do rapaz. Logo uma expressão de surpresa fez com que os dois rissem abertamente.

Krishna: 'Mas como? O seu ferimento está fechando!'

Kazuo: 'Isso mesmo.'

Krishna aproximou-se dele olhando fixamente para o ferimento que começava a fechar diante de seus olhos.

Krishna: 'Isso é incrível! Você tem o poder de cicatrização!'

Kazuo (concordando com a cabeça): 'Só que arde muito.'

Krishna: 'Eu li a respeito. Enquanto o ferimento não fecha, ele dá a sensação de que está queimando.'

Kazuo (soltando um longo suspiro): 'Sim.'

Krishna: 'Onde está o ferimento que dói mais então?'

O rapaz não respondeu apenas levou a mão até o lado direito do corpo onde abaixo do braço havia um grande corte. A jovem abaixou o rosto e arregalou os olhos ao ver o ferimento. Levantou-se e esfregou uma mão na outra repetidas vezes concentrando sua energia entre elas. Abriu os olhos e mordeu o lábio inferior mostrando que estava ansiosa. Havia aprendido a fazer aquela magia há pouco tempo, claro que havia usado-a para aliviar um pouco o ferimento do seu ombro, mas nunca em outra pessoa. Levou a mão até a ferida de Kazuo tocando-a de leve. O rapaz arregalou os olhos e fez menção de afastar a jovem, mas logo a sensação de dor que estava sentindo aliviou aos poucos.

Krishna: 'Está melhor?'

Ele confirmou com a cabeça fazendo a jovem abrir um sorriso de vitória.

Krishna: 'Esta magia não resolve o problema do machucado, mas alivia um pouco até você conseguir se recuperar completamente.'

Kazuo: 'Aprendeu isso com aquele seu mestre?'

Krishna (rindo-se): 'Na verdade foi uma senhora que me ensinou. O mestre nunca ensinou-me nada de bom. Apenas como matar ou lutar.'

Kazuo: 'Isso é realmente muito... (ele a fitou rapidamente)... útil.'

Krishna: 'Ah sim! Eu a uso às vezes, como no ferimento do meu ombro. Mas nunca usei para ajudar outra pessoa.'

Arthas: 'Não entendo porque veio nos ajudar, garota.'

Krishna (levantando os olhos para o grandalhão): 'Não há motivos para se ajudar uma pessoa.'

Kazuo: 'Ninguém ajuda por ajudar.'

Krishna: 'Nossa, você é desconfiado demais. É claro que se deve ajudar outra pessoa sem necessariamente querer algo em troca.'

Kazuo: 'Você realmente não tem idéia com quem está falando garota.'

Krishna (sorrindo para ele): 'Eu sei sim. Estou tentando ajudar um pouco a pessoa que me ajudou antes.'

Kazuo a fitou de forma diferente. No fundo ela tinha razão. Sem querer levou a mão esquerda até a mão da jovem que estava acima do seu ferimento. Talvez com medo de que ela por algum motivo a tirasse de lá e a dor voltasse.

Kazuo: 'Um demônio não ajuda ninguém.'

Krishna sentiu a pressão da mão de Kazuo em cima da dela. Fitou-o nos olhos e sentiu o rosto esquentar, ele tinha olhos tão lindos e transmitiam tantos sentimentos fortes. Eram tão parecidos com os sentimentos que ela via nos de Gabriel.

Krishna: 'Mas você me ajudou.'

Kazuo: 'Sim e você a mim.'

Ele abriu um tímido sorriso para ela fazendo-a corar mais ainda.

Continua.

**N/A:**

Em primeiro lugar.... DESCULPA!!!!! Milhões e milhões de desculpas pelo desaparecimento. Eu sei que eu prometi que atualizaria toda semana o fic, mas realmente não estou conseguindo dar conta de todas as coisas que eu tenho que fazer! Eu sei que é mó sacanagem engatar a marcha lenta agora no final da história, mas eu não quero fazer algo corrido e ruim, estragaria todo o trabalho que eu lapidei até agora. Por favor, tenham um pouco de paciência comigo!

Bem, vamos agora comentar sobre o capítulo! E aí pessoal? O que acharam do final da luta entre Shaolin e Kazuo? Eu sei que muitos estão revoltados porque o Shaolin a perdeu, mas ele não tinha como vencer ainda o irmão. Kazuo nasceu treinando e Shaolin começou a treinar há pouco tempo, ainda não tem controle de sua própria magia, por isso precisou de uma ajuda da mammy. Mas aos poucos ele irá evoluir cada vez mais!

Marie e Misao são fofas, não são? Estas duas juntas são uma dupla dinâmica para o Shaolin! Como a Sakura pensou, ele é um menino de muita sorte por ter duas amigas tão fiéis... quero ver quando o negócio começar a passar de amizade para outra coisa... hehehe vamos ver... vamos ver... Mais um dos Kathsuspenses!

E quem diria! Kuoto tb tem uma história!!! Isso mesmo, Pety! Kuoto não é apenas Kuoto! Ele tem um passado que aos poucos será revelado! Nosso querido demônio apaixonado tem sua história! Já tenho tudo na minha mente desde Feiticeiros II então provavelmente os observadores mais atentos sabem mais ou menos o que eu quero. Para quem está morrendo de curiosidade vou dar uma dica – Capitulo 24 de Feiticeiros II: O verdadeiro Poder do pilar do amor

_Voz: 'A garota é boa, muito boa.'_

_Kuoto__ (franzindo a testa): 'Do que está falando Kyle?'_

_ O demônio sentou-se ao lado do companheiro._

_Cary__ (que sentou ao lado de Kyle): 'O poder dela é muito grande.'_

_Kuoto__: 'E o que isso interessa a vocês?'_

_Kyle__: 'Talvez ela seja a nossa arma contra Devillus.'_

_Kuoto__: 'Pelo que eu saiba vocês juraram fidelidade a ele.'_

_Kyle__: 'Mas você não.'_

_Kuoto__: 'Não vou fazer nada contra ele até ficar bom.'_

_Cary__ (sorrindo maliciosamente): 'Você está louco para acabar com ele. Só para ficar com a Pequena para você.'_

_Kuoto__ (levantando-se): 'Humph.'_

_Kyle__ (rindo): 'Está agindo como humano, Kuoto. Daqui a pouco vai querer casar com a Pequena e ir morar com ela no seu universo como um humano.'_

_Kuoto__ (virando-se para ele com um leve sorriso): 'Não seria má idéia.'_

_ Cary e Kyle entreolharam-se sem entender. Kuoto afastou-se deles, os dois finalmente tinham dado a ele uma idéia que prestasse. Ele sabia que não conseguiria matar Devillus, por mais que quisesse. Mas se ele atravessasse a brecha e fosse junto com a Pequena para seu universo, lá ele poderia tê-la para si. Talvez o mundo dos humanos não fosse tão repugnante quanto lembrava-se. Ele parou a poucos metros de onde Sakura lutava contra Maraki, na verdade ela só pulava de um lado para o outro enlouquecendo o grandalhão. Ela seria capaz de fazer qualquer um feliz, mesmo que este fosse um demônio._

Tirei na integra este trecho... vamos ver quem matou a charada!

E finalizando meus comentários temos a cena final! Sei que deixei muita gente curiosa sobre a missão que Harmony deu para Krishna e aí está! Agora o que realmente a velha senhora espectral quer com a aproximação destes dois jovens... mais um Kathmistério! Hehehe Mas uma coisa é certa: Gabriel ficará uma fera ao descobrir que sua amiga de infância fugiu de casa à noite para ajudar um demônio!

Quero mandar milhões de beijos para o pessoal todo do Fórum Mansão da Amizade! Para toda a minha família virtual linda e complicada! Beijocas para o marido virtual mais tudo de bom, ciumento e histérico do fórum, o meu morenão, Touya Kinomoto! Hehehe

Beijocas para a Jujuba do blog NAK! E para Pety que fez a entrevista esta semana no De Frente com Júlia sobre o capitulo 25! Quem quiser ajudar a Jujuba é só mandar um e-mail para ela!

Kathbeijocas para todos que estão acompanhando este fic, e não se preocupem, eu NÃO parei de escrever, só estou escrevendo um pouco mais devagar!

**RECADO DA RÔ:**

Oi pessoal!

Gente que capítulo mais de acordo com o que eu queria....eu tava louquinha para que a Sakura encontrasse o Kazuo, quero só ver o tipo de relação dos dois, eu tenho as minhas idéias e vontades e a Kath já tá sabendo delas....eheheh...mas é só ela mesmo para fazer uma coisa bem legal.

Kuoto com um passado, adoro qdo a Kath me surpreende, e eu sempre gostei desse demônio, não sei se é a calma dele, ou a paixão pela Sakura, mas simpatizei com ele de cara.....

Syaoran sendo simpático com o primo, isso não é lindo? É diferente vê-lo se intrometendo na vida dos outros, mas sem deixar de lado uma pontinha de arrogância.

Misao e Marie, as duas são muito determinadas, mas sinto pelas crianças da história estarem passando por tanto sofrimento, são tão pequenos.

E por último Krishna e Kazuo, ah mas o que eu quero ver mesmo é o Gabriel num ataque de ciúmes e dar-se conta de ninguém pode tascar na noiva dele.....ahahahaha....

Um excelente capítulo, com vários acontecimentos, e deixa eu contar p vcs.... eu comecei a ler da metade...ahahahah.....sério, qdo vi que a Kath n tinha iniciado a partir do final do cap. 25, eu avancei...sinceramente, essa guria me mata do coração, jogada de mestre deixar a gente na maior ansiedade com aquele papo do Li mais que tranqüilo com o Hyo, mas como paciência não é uma das minhas virtudes em se tratando de Feiticeiros, eu fui mesmo correndo p a parte que eu queria ler...... revisei a parte em questão e voltei p o início...eheheheh....

Depois que fiz isso lembrei do filme que assisti há dias atrás, Alex&Emma....ela sempre lia o final do livro p saber se ia querer ler o livro inteiro, ele como escritor, ficava possesso com essa mania dela..... ah gente vejam o filme, no início ele fala que começa a escrever e os personagens é que levam ele..... adorei isso, pq eu vivo dizendo a mesma coisa.....

Chega né?...

Beijocas ao pessoal do Mansão Da Amizade.... e a quem mandou review da historinha A Hora da Vingança de Saint Seiya, eu tinha feito uma listinha, mas vai saber onde foi parar, sumiu no meio da zona de guerra que é minha mesa.

Beijos

Rosana (Rô Cereja Bond)


	27. Hospital, Polícia e Café

Capitulo 27: Hospital, policia e... café!

Sakura abriu os olhos. Estava deitada no chão duro de algum lugar mal iluminado.

Sakura: 'Outra vez...'

Levantou-se devagar e começou a caminhar sabendo exatamente para onde estava indo. O outro pilar estava chamando-a, provavelmente estava num sonho ou havia sido transportada como da outra vez para aquele lugar estranho. Levantou o braço direito e tocou nas pedras da parede úmida, enquanto continuava a caminhar. Não estava assustada como da outra vez, só que sentia uma leve pressão no seu peito e era isso que a incomodava. Estava sofrendo, mas era uma dor de mãe. Seu menino estava num hospital, agonizando. Quantas vezes esteve naquele hospital rezando por Syaoran e agora estava lá rezando por seu filho. Seu filho com Syaoran.

Voz: 'Que bom que veio.'

A mesma voz calma e delicada a despertou dos pensamentos maternos. Ela observou a fonte luminosa e sorriu de leve. Parecia bela, mas Sakura sabia que não estava com seu resplendor completo.

Sakura: 'Está resistindo bravamente, minha amiga.'

Voz: 'Não sei quanto tempo irei agüentar.'

Sakura aproximou-se devagar estendendo o braço em direção à esfera.

Sakura: 'Seja forte.'

Voz: 'Assim como você.'

Sakura: 'Eu não fui. Deixei-me levar por sentimentos ruins e fui corrompida.'

Voz: 'Mas você venceu.'

Sakura: 'Syaoran venceu. Eu apenas atrapalhei.'

Voz: 'Está triste?'

Sakura: 'Meu menino está sofrendo. Eu sofro com ele.'

Voz: 'Ele ficará bom.'

Sakura (sorrindo de leve): 'Eu sei.'

Sakura deu um passo a frente entrando na luz e logo sentindo a mesma sensação morna e acolhedora. Fechou os olhos e sentiu como se todas as suas preocupações fossem aos poucos deixando sua mente. Abriu-os logo em seguida e arregalou-os vendo sua própria figura a sua frente.

Sakura: 'Quem é você?'

Voz: 'Ela é você.'

Sakura sentiu a boca seca observando a sua própria imagem. Logo o peito começou a doer como se o seu coração estivesse sendo esmagado lentamente. Era como se voltasse a ver sua imagem dormindo com o marido no mundo das trevas e ela sabia que não era ela.

Sakura: 'O que você faz aqui?'

A imagem não falou nada, apenas sorriu para ela de forma irônica.

Imagem: 'E o que você faz aqui?'

Sakura piscou um pouco não entendendo o que estava acontecendo, seus pensamentos foram interrompidos com a aproximação de outra pessoa.

Voz: 'Ele está se aproximando novamente.'

Sakura virou o rosto vendo o grande demônio estendendo o braço e tocando de leve a fonte de luz em direção a ela. Soltou um grito de pânico sentindo novamente aquela dor desesperadora. Como da outra vez ouviu inúmeros gritos como os dela, Kruel afastou-se sorrindo feliz por mais uma sessão de tortura.

Voz: 'Falta pouco.'

Sakura observou ao seu lado sua imagem abraçando-se, provavelmente também fora afetada. Mas quem seria ela? Por que estava na sua forma? Será que era...

Voz masculina: 'SAKURA!'

Imagem (virando-se para ela): 'Como sempre, ele está lhe chamando. Sempre está lhe chamando.'

Sakura: 'Quem é você?'

A imagem voltou a sorrir da mesma forma irônica e até certo ponto maldosa.

Imagem: 'Aproveite enquanto pode. Logo o tomarei de você como da outra vez.'

Sakura arregalou os olhos assustada com a ameaça, porém fechou-os ao sentir-se ser sacudida. Tudo ficou escuro de repente. Uma sensação deliciosa invadiu seu corpo. Respirou fundo a fragrância suave e masculina do marido. Os braços dele envolviam seu corpo.

Sakura: 'Syaoran...'

Ela abriu os olhos devagar e fitou o rosto preocupado do marido. Estava deitada no sofá do hospital de Tomoeda. Ela levantou os olhos e pode ver atrás do marido o rosto preocupado de Tomoyo.

Tomoyo: 'Meu Deus, o que aconteceu com ela?'

Sakura não entendia o que estava acontecendo.

Syaoran: 'Vamos até o médio.'

Sakura: 'O que está acontecendo, Syaoran?'

Syaoran: 'Você começou a gritar do nada, Sakura. Isso não é normal.'

Li a pegou no colo e começou a caminhar pelo hospital, mesmo sob os protestos da esposa. Logo uma enfermeira apareceu.

Tomoyo: 'Minha amiga precisa ver um médico com urgência.'

Sakura: 'Eu estou bem...'

Syaoran: 'Não! Você não está bem, Sakura.'

A voz do marido era urgente e taxativa. Sakura sentiu que não adiantava tentar convencê-lo que apenas fora um sonho ruim. Tomoyo falava com a enfermeira de forma nervosa.

Enfermeira: 'Por favor, acompanhem-me.'

Li foi atrás da jovem apertando Sakura nos braços. Tomoyo seguia logo atrás. Eles entraram num pequeno consultório e a enfermeira pediu para que Li depositasse Sakura no leito que havia ali, o homem relutou, queria ficar com a esposa próxima a ele, era como se tivesse medo que alguma coisa acontecesse a ela se ele a soltasse. Já estava com o coração doendo por causa do filho, agora estava por causa da esposa. Assim seu coração não resistiria por muito tempo. A contra gosto depositou Sakura delicadamente no leito, mas permaneceu ao seu lado. Tomoyo apertava as mãos de leve mostrando nervosismo. Logo o médico apareceu.

Médico: 'Sou o doutor Saga. Em que posso ajudar?'

Tomoyo olhou para Li que começou a contar sobre a perda de sentidos da esposa há poucos dias atrás e que ela recusou-se a ir ao médico alegando que estava bem. Comentou sobre seu cansaço excessivo e o que acabara de acontecer, que ela começara a gritar do nada encolhendo-se como se estivesse sentindo uma dor surreal.

Sakura permaneceu calada ouvindo a narrativa do esposo. Alguma coisa a fez sentir-se incrivelmente bem ao reparar na voz apreensiva de Li. Era como se ele estivesse com medo de perdê-la. Pensou em como fora boba ao sentir-se mal em relembrar do episódio que havia flagrado no mundo das trevas entre Li e aquela... aquela....

Sakura: 'Vaca.'

Syaoran (virando-se para ela assustado): 'Você comeu carne?'

Sakura levantou os olhos para ele percebendo que seus pensamentos haviam fugido pela sua boca.

Sakura: 'Não! Quer dizer... acho que não. Você sabe que eu prefiro peixe.'

Li franziu a testa observando a esposa e depois fitou o médico.

Syaoran: 'Ela não está bem.'

O doutor aproximou-se tirando o estetoscópio do pescoço e colocando-o no ouvido.

Médico: 'Por favor abra apenas os primeiros botões da blusa.'

Sakura fez o que o médico mandou com a ajuda do marido. O médico começou a examiná-la.

Médico: 'Respire fundo pela boca apenas.'

Novamente, Sakura fez o que ele mandou. Depois o doutor tirou a pressão, examinou os olhos e tirou a temperatura.

Médico: 'Sente alguma dor, senhora?'

Syaoran: 'No peito.'

Médico: 'Como sabe?'

Li fitou a esposa rapidamente que o observava interrogativa.

Syaoran: 'Quando ela gritava, eu vi que comprimia o peito.'

Médico: 'Sente dores no peito, senhora Li?'

Sakura não soube o que responder, tinha que contar para o marido o que tinha acontecido a ela, mas ele não lhe dera chance. Já a colocara direto num leito de hospital para ser examinada. Mas como era cabeça-dura. Não tivera a mínima chance de abrir a boca.

Sakura: 'Um pouco.'

Falou para não contrariar o marido na frente do médico.

Médico: 'Vou mandar fazerem um eletrocardiograma na senhora. Não me parece anêmica para sentir fraqueza, então imagino infelizmente que possa ser algo relacionado ao seu coração. Não quero alarma-los. Poderá fazer agora mesmo o exame para...'

Sakura: 'Meu filho está na UTI, doutor. Não tenho cabeça para pensar nisso agora. Deixe para outro dia.'

Médico: 'Senhora, isso pode ser de fundo emocional também. Sei como uma mãe sofre quando o filho está hospitalizado.'

Syaoran: 'Ela irá fazer. Nem que eu tenha que amarrá-la para isso.'

& & &

Gabriel entrou no quarto da amiga de infância. Não sentia a presença dela no lugar. Olhou para a cama intacta e para a janela aberta onde as cortinas finas balançavam com o vento. Caminhou devagar até a janela olhando para a noite. Há pouco tempo havia sentido magias fortes se manifestando, o momento estava chegando.

Gabriel: 'Krishna... onde você se meteu?'

Balançou a cabeça de leve, no fundo tinha medo que aquela paixão que a garota sentia por ele fizesse com que fosse infeliz. Amava Krishna, não tinha dúvidas, mas não era o mesmo tipo de amor que ela sentia. Soltou um longo suspiro. Sempre achara-se diferente por nunca ter sentido este tipo de amor romântico. Quando estava no castelo do mestre recebendo treinamento, inúmeras vezes fora assediado por algumas alunas, mas isso fizera apenas com que conquistasse uma fama sem nunca ter feito nada. Não nutria desejo. Olhou novamente para a noite e reparou que a lua cheia estava maravilhosa, pensou que fora numa noite parecida com aquela que havia cometido seu maior deslize, sua maior falta. Havia matado um ser humano. Nunca conseguiria esquecer o rosto de Charles nos seus últimos segundos de vida. Havia se tornado um assassino. Charles e John, duas vítimas de sua espada de prata.

Tampou o rosto com as mãos pensando nos dois e remoendo-se.

Voz: 'Não deveria sentir-se assim, Gabriel.'

O rapaz tirou a mão dos olhos e virou-se para trás observando a figura celestial de um anjo.

Gabriel: 'Quem é você?'

O rapaz olhou desconfiado fazendo o anjo sorrir.

Voz: 'Sempre desconfiado, não?'

O anjo caminhou devagar pelo quarto observando o pequeno cômodo. Depois voltou-se para o rapaz com o olhar sério.

Anjo: 'Começou. Logo teremos uma nova batalha para enfrentar e esta será a maior de todas, meu amigo.'

Gabriel: 'Do que está falando? Você... Você não me é estranho.'

Anjo (sorrindo de leve e colocando uma mão no ombro do rapaz): 'Não sei porque você resolveu encarnar, mas está na hora de voltar para os seus.'

Gabriel: 'Meus sonhos...'

Anjo: 'São lembranças, não são sonhos. No fundo , você sabe disso.'

Gabriel ficou um tempo observando o rosto familiar. Por alguns instantes seus sonhos passaram rapidamente em frente aos seus olhos. Lacunas abertas em sua mente faziam com que sentisse um leve mau estar. Fechou os olhos por alguns instantes. Ainda não estava convicto de que o que se passara em seus sonhos eram lembranças, mas sentia que alguma coisa estava por vir, algo maior que a sua confusão particular ou mental. Abriu os olhos observando demoradamente o anjo a sua frente. Sabia quem ele era.

Gabriel (sorrindo de leve): 'Fico feliz em reve-lo, Raziel.'

Raziel: 'Eu também. Sei que prometi não interferir na sua vida humana, mas não consigo entender porque resolveu fazer isso.'

Gabriel (depois de soltar um longo suspiro): 'Nem eu... esqueceu-se que eu não tenho toda a minha memória? Tenho apenas sonhos.'

Raziel (balançando a cabeça de leve): 'Tem razão.'

Os dois encararam-se por alguns segundos.

Raziel: 'Estamos nos preparando...'

Gabriel: 'É o melhor. Logo... (silenciou-se olhando para a noite)... tudo irá começar.'

Raziel: 'Acha que o guardião está preparado? Já o vimos lutando várias vezes, mas ele estava na forma de demônio que o tornava mais forte e rápido, não sei se ele conseguirá preso a um corpo humano.'

Gabriel: 'Não temos apenas ele agora, Raziel. (voltou-se para o anjo) Temos o próprio pilar ao nosso lado.'

Raziel: 'Sakura não é confiável. Ela quase destruiu tudo há alguns anos atrás. Você não se lembra do que passamos?!'

Gabriel: 'Sonho quase todas as noites com aquela batalha!'

Voltaram a ficar em silêncio. Até o rapaz subir em cima do batente da janela.

Gabriel: 'Vou atrás de Krishna. Sabe onde ela está?'

Raziel: 'A humana?'

Gabriel (rodando os olhos): 'Sim, a humana. Senti a energia de dois espectros e depois ela desapareceu.'

Raziel: 'Harmony e Garwood acreditam que ela pode de alguma maneira controlar Kazuo.'

Gabriel: 'Kazuo?'

Raziel: 'Filho do guardião com um demônio.'

Gabriel (surpreso): 'Mas como?'

Raziel: 'Coisa de feiticeiros. Você sabe que não nos entendemos bem com eles. Somos anjos e não, bruxos.'

Gabriel: 'Sabe, Raziel... Você é muito limitado.'

Raziel: 'E você muito impulsivo! Ainda não me conformo por você...'

Gabriel: 'Não adianta me questionar. Lembre-se que eu apenas tenho sonhos agora.'

Raziel: 'Você enlouqueceu! Só mesmo Ele que não percebeu isso.'

Gabriel: 'Sabe onde Krishna está?'

Raziel: 'No bosque.'

Gabriel: 'Obrigado.'

Falou pulando para fora da residência e correndo pelo quintal. Raziel soltou um longo suspiro e voou até Gabriel que corria pela noite.

Raziel: 'Antes, você poderia ir voando.'

Gabriel: 'Isso agora seria muito útil. Mas minhas pernas agüentam.'

Raziel: 'Você nunca me perdoou por ter deixado-os lá, não é?'

Gabriel olhou rapidamente para o rosto sério de Raziel antes de voltar a sua atenção ao caminho.

Gabriel: 'Não sei do que está falando. Já disse que não me lembro.'

Raziel: 'Eu só queria... esquece. Nos veremos novamente, Gabriel. Sinto a sua falta.'

O rapaz levantou o rosto observando o anjo subir até o céu. Franziu a testa pensando no que faria, não se lembrava direito da sua vida passada mas ela sempre o perseguia em seus sonhos. Observou a entrada do bosque de Tomoeda e pulou a pequena cerca que o protegia com desenvoltura. Suas habilidades humanas eram limitadas sim, mas sentia-se bem com elas.

& & &

Li estava sentado ao lado de Sakura esperando notícias de Shaolin. Começava a ficar preocupado com a demora do filho em recuperar-se. Olhou de relance para a esposa mexendo nos cabelos de Marie que estava deitada no sofá com a cabeça em seu colo. Sorriu de lado observando a filha do amigo finalmente ser vencida pelo cansaço. Estava a mais de quarenta horas acordada. Misao fora quase arrastada pelos pais e o irmão para casa, mas Marie fora mais escorregadia com seus pais conseguindo convencê-los a permitir sua estadia ali.

Não concordava com a presença da menina naquele ambiente. Não concordava com o que estava acontecendo com seu filho. Aquilo era reflexo do seu passado e do de Sakura, não queria que seu filho sofresse como ele. Soltou um longo suspiro e resolveu tomar um café para tentar relaxar. Cafeína era um remédio nesta horas.

Syaoran (com a voz baixa para não acordar a sobrinha): 'Vou pegar um café, quer alguma coisa?'

Sakura levantou os olhos para ele e fez um gesto com a cabeça recusando. Voltou a fitar o rosto da menina em seu colo.

Sakura: 'Ela é muito parecida com Tomoyo, não acha?'

Li abaixou os olhos e fitou a sobrinha.

Syaoran: 'Muito.'

Sakura (soltando um suspiro): 'Tomoyo sofreu muito preocupando-se conosco. Não gostaria que a filha dela tivesse a mesma sina preocupando-se com nosso filho.'

Li abaixou-se colocando um joelho no chão e encarando a esposa.

Syaoran: 'Isso vai acabar, minha flor. Eu prometo.'

Ela forçou um sorriso mostrando que acreditava nas palavras do marido. Li levantou-se e deu um beijo na testa da esposa antes de sair da sala de visitas, indo até a cantina do hospital. No corredor encontrou com Tomoyo que trazia uma mala de roupas para Sakura e a filha. Assim que avistou Li sorriu para ele e mostrou a mala abarrotada de roupas.

Tomoyo (sorrindo de leve): 'Trouxe algumas roupas para você.'

Syaoran (pegando a mala das mãos da amiga): 'Obrigado. Vou tomar um café. Gostaria de me acompanhar?'

Tomoyo o observou algum tempo, não queria tomar café, mas alguma coisa no seu íntimo dizia que Li gostaria de conversar. Aceitou o convite e o acompanhou até a cantina. Li comprou dois cafés e sentaram-se numa das inúmeras mesas vazias.

Tomoyo (adoçando o café): 'Como você está?'

Syaoran: 'Péssimo.'

Tomoyo estudou o amigo alguns segundos. Estava com o rosto cansado e abatido. Abaixou os olhos observando as mãos levemente trêmulas do chinês enquanto ele preparava o café.

Tomoyo: 'Não foi sua culpa.'

Li levantou os olhos observando a amiga com o rosto levemente surpreso. Já deveria ter se acostumado com esta sensibilidade de Tomoyo em ler sua alma, mas sempre se surpreendia a cada prova disso.

Tomoyo: 'Uma vez um grande amigo me disse que grandes poderes, exigem grandes responsabilidades.'

Syaoran: 'Você ouviu isso no filme do Homem Aranha.'

Ele falou com a voz debochada, fazendo Tomoyo soltar uma risadinha. Li mexeu os ombros tentando relaxar um pouco. A presença da amiga de infância sempre o deixava mais leve. Tinha Tomoyo como uma irmã querida.

Tomoyo: 'Sim, eu sei que o tio Ben disse isso para o Peter Parker, mas uma vez você me disse a mesma coisa quando enfrentou aquele monte de demônios junto com Sakura quando estávamos na faculdade.'

Li arregalou os olhos de leve não escondendo a surpresa pela declaração de Tomoyo. Não sabia que ela tinha recuperado a memória. Tomoyo abriu um sorriso meigo para o amigo.

Tomoyo: 'A convivência com Eriol acabou ajudando na recuperação da minha memória e é claro a quebra do feitiço que mudou nossas vidas.'

Syaoran: 'Ou você tem magia e nem o poderoso mago Clow se deu conta disso?'

Tomoyo (colocou um dedinho no queixo, pensativa): 'Será que eu tenho magia?'

Syaoran (depois de beber um gole do café): 'Ah vários tipos de magia. Qualquer ser humano pode possuir um pouco. O que difere um humano comum de um feiticeiro é a quantidade desta magia e é claro, o treinamento.'

Tomoyo: 'Será?'

Syaoran: 'Por que não? Apesar de que não vejo vantagem alguma em ter magia. Se não fosse ela, não estaria aqui neste hospital com medo do meu filho estar morrendo num dos quartos.'

A voz de Li era rancorosa. Tomoyo segurou a mão dele com carinho entre as suas. Li a fitou.

Tomoyo: 'Não se lamente e nem se culpe pelo que está acontecendo, Syaoran. Tudo irá terminar bem e você precisa ser forte para fazer seu filho e Sakura acreditarem nisso.'

Ficaram fitando-se de forma carinhosa. Li falaria alguma coisa se não percebesse a aproximação de três vultos até sua mesa. Delicadamente tirou as mãos de Tomoyo que seguravam as suas e voltou-se para os três. O que estava no meio deles tirou uma carteira de couro do bolso e mostrou a insígnia policial para o casal.

Homem: 'Senhor Li Syaoran?'

Syaoran (levantando-se): 'Sou eu.'

Homem: 'Sou o delegado Tsubana. Poderia nos acompanhar até a delegacia?'

Syaoran: 'Desculpe-me delegado. Mas infelizmente recuso-me a sair sem ver meu filho.'

Os dois encararam-se de forma arisca.

Tsubana: 'É sobre seu filho mesmo que quero conversar. Fui chamado justamente para investigar o que aconteceu com ele.'

Li engoliu em seco, como explicar agora os ferimentos do filho?

Tsubana: 'Pelo laudo preliminar do médico que o atendeu, seu filho possui inúmeros ferimentos....'

Syaoran (interrompendo-o): 'Não precisa repetir, eu já sei. Fui eu e minha esposa que o trouxemos para o hospital.'

Tsubana: 'Então o senhor sabe que um inquérito foi aberto para averiguar a procedência dos ferimentos do menino.'

Tomoyo franziu a testa observando o delegado e os dois policiais. Levantou-se parando ao lado do amigo.

Tsubana: 'E devo avisar de que o senhor é o principal suspeito pela agressões.'

Tomoyo: 'O quê?!

A mulher gritou parando a frente do delegado e fuzilando-o com os olhos.

Syaoran (surpreso): 'Tomoyo...'

Tomoyo: 'Que tipo de policial o senhor é, acusando um homem que está aqui quase morrendo de preocupação com seu filho, e ao mesmo tempo dele ser o agressor?!'

Tsubana: 'Olhe o tom, senhora! Senão a prenderei por desacato à autoridade.'

Syaoran (segurando os ombros da amiga): 'Calma, Tomoyo. Eu vou esclarecer tudo... (ele virou-se para o delegado) Não tem do que me acusar. Não há provas nenhuma disso, pois não fui eu. Assim que meu filho acordar...'

Policial 1 (debochando): 'O garoto está com o pé na cova.'

Li não agüentou, voou para cima do policial desferindo um soco nele, a confusão foi armada. Tomoyo gritou chamando a atenção de quase todo o hospital enquanto o delegado e o outro policial tentavam salvar a vida do colega.

Syaoran (pegando o cara pelo colarinho e levantando-o): 'Repita mais uma vez isso e quem vai para a cova é você!'

Tsubana (apontando a arma para Li): 'Solte-o!'

Li ainda tinha os olhos furiosos fitando o policial. Soltou-o a contra gosto e o viu sentando numa cadeira para tentar recuperar o fôlego.

Tsubana: 'O senhor está detido por agressão a um oficial, senhor Li.'

Tomoyo (parando a frente dele): 'Seu subordinado não o respeitou e mereceu o soco que levou, delegado.'

Tsubana: 'Senhora, não se meta nisso.'

De repente tudo parou ao redor do grupo. Li virou-se para trás e observou a esposa parada com a sobrinha ao seu lado. Sakura provavelmente havia usado magia para parar o tempo.

Marie: 'Nossa! Maneiro...'

Sakura: 'Vamos Syaoran. Quando o tempo voltar estes homens não vão nem entender o que está acontecendo.'

Li concordou com a cabeça caminhando em direção a esposa.

Marie: 'Vamos trazer a mamãe também!'

Sakura e Li entreolharam-se. Sakura fez um gesto positivo achando a idéia da menina boa. Li voltou-se para a amiga e a pegou no colo. Sakura pegou a mala de roupas que estava no chão, enquanto Marie numa brincadeira colocou uma xícara de café na mão de cada policial. Sorriu de lado louca para ver o final de sua travessura. O casal voltou-se para a sala de visitas, enquanto a menina ficou na porta espiando. O tempo voltou ao normal e assim como a inglesa havia calculado voou café para tudo quando foi lado.

& & &

Krishna abriu os olhos devagar. Sentia o corpo cansado por causa do gasto de energia e dolorido, pois havia dormido numa posição incômoda. Espreguiçou-se demoradamente mas com cuidado por causa do ombro machucado. Teria que fazer logo mais um novo curativo. Levou a mão esquerda tocando de leve o ombro e lembrando-se de Gabriel fazendo o curativo com cuidado. Sorriu de pura felicidade de pelo menos saber que seu amado sentia carinho por ela. Talvez nunca fosse capaz de amá-la, mas aquilo por enquanto já a fazia sentir-se mais feliz.

Havia dormido com a cabeça no ombro de Kazuo que ainda estava nos braços de Orfeu. Levantou-se devagar evitando acordá-lo, pois sabia que estava ainda recuperando-se. Afastou-se observando o rapaz dormir de forma serena. Olhou em volta procurando o outro grandalhão, mas não o encontrou. Não seria bom deixá-lo sozinho ainda adormecido. Não depois do trabalhão que ela teve. Soltou um longo suspiro pensando que deveria começar a pensar numa boa desculpa para ter saído à noite, esperava que Gabriel não tivesse percebido a sua fuga, apesar de que provavelmente isso era impossível. Gabriel comportava-se de forma tão severa quanto o seu pai. Será que ele lhe daria umas palmadas como o velho senhor fazia? Soltou uma risadinha pensando nisso. Mas logo voltou a ficar com o rosto sério ao lembrar que para ele, ela sempre seria uma criança.

Krishna (emburrada): 'Como se apenas ele crescesse.'

Encostou-se no tronco da árvore e observou a floresta a frente. A noite ainda fazia com que nada pudesse ser visto. Levantou as mãos fazendo a esfera de luz azul formar-se para que pudesse ver melhor, pois apenas a luz lunar não era suficiente. Abaixou o rosto e viu que o grande machucado que havia abaixo do braço do garoto estava totalmente cicatrizado. Kazuo balbuciou alguma coisa chamando novamente a atenção da jovem. Ela observou o rosto dele que apesar de estar sem machucados agora, estava sujo de sangue. Pegou um pouco de soro e molhou no pano para limpa-lo. Observou como ele tinha o rosto bonito. Arregalou os olhos enquanto limpava melhor o rosto do rapaz.

Krishna: 'É muito parecido...'

Afastou-se observando-o, ainda sem entender direito o que seus olhos viam e o que sua mente relacionava. Kazuo abriu os olhos devagar fitando-a e fazendo a jovem assustar-se ainda mais.

Krishna: 'Pelos Deuses.'

Kazuo (sorrindo de lado): 'Já falei que eles não têm nada a ver com isso.'

A jovem aproximou-se de Kazuo pegando o rosto dele entre suas mãos para observar melhor e fazendo o rapaz assustar-se com a atitude da jovem.

Krishna: 'Você é muito parecido com o guardião.'

Kazuo franziu a testa, não queria que a garota percebesse isso agora. Afastou-a de forma um tanto raivosa, fazendo-a cair sentada no chão. Levantou-se e esticou as pernas. Olhou para o céu reparando a bela lua cheia. Como a noite era linda!

Kazuo: 'Não sei do que está falando.'

A garota balançou a cabeça de leve tentando dissipar aqueles pensamentos, ela deveria era ter ficado louca, isso sim. Talvez depois de ter apanhado tanto, algum parafuso havia definitivamente soltado de sua cabeça como Gabriel sempre costumava falar.

Ela tentou se levantar mas sentiu o ferimento do ombro puxando. Virou o rosto e o viu sangrando novamente. Mas que droga, aquela porcaria parecia que nunca cicatrizava. Kazuo abaixou-se até ela pousando um joelho no chão.

Kazuo: 'Desculpe-me. Acho que a empurrei forte demais. Não sei controlar minha força neste universo.'

Krishna: 'Não foi nada.'

Ela falou levantando-se com a mão no ferimento. Kazuo a ajudou sentindo-se mau por ter empurrado a jovem que viera em seu socorro.

Krishna (sorrindo para ele): 'Hei não precisa se sentir mal por isso. Não foi você que me machucou.'

Kazuo (arregalando um pouco os olhos): 'Como...'

Krishna (rindo abertamente): 'Eu consigo ler seus pensamentos. Quer dizer, por pouco tempo. Isso requer uma energia muito maior. Meu mestre disse que daqui a alguns anos é que eu terei um controle melhor.'

Kazuo: 'Tenho um amigo que tem o mesmo tipo de poder. Isso é ruim, tenho que ter cuidado com o que eu penso estando ao seu lado.'

Krishna: 'Hei não sou tão enxerida assim... quer dizer, só um pouco.'

Kazuo (rindo): 'Não deveria ter vindo me ajudar. Você nem sabe quem sou eu! Sabia que eu poderia até lhe matar? Demônios não costumam ser legais, garota.'

Krishna (estendendo a mão para ele): 'Vamos resolver o primeiro problema então. Meu nome é Krishna Whately.'

Kazuo observou a mão da jovem sem saber direito o que fazer.

Krishna: 'Acho que você não é mesmo deste universo, não é?'

Kazuo: 'Sou do mundo das trevas.'

Ela arregalou os olhos um pouco, mas tentou evitar demonstrar sua apreensão para ele. Pegou a mão dele balançando-a de leve.

Krishna: 'Isso aqui é um cumprimento. Um aperto de mãos, entende?'

Kazuo (franzindo a testa): 'Para quê isso?'

Krishna: 'É apenas um cumprimento. Agora somos amigos. Mas você ainda não me disse seu nome.'

Kazuo: 'Kazuo.'

Krishna: 'Apenas Kazuo?'

Kazuo: 'Deveria ter outro?'

Krishna: 'As pessoas costumam ter sobrenomes. É o segundo nome. Meu nome é Krishna e o meu sobrenome é Whately.'

Kazuo: 'Para que as pessoas teriam dois nomes? Humanos fazem cada coisa idiota.'

Krishna: 'Para dizer de que família pertence. Eu pertenço a família Whately.'

Kazuo (abaixando os olhos): 'Eu não tenho família.'

Krishna mordeu de leve o lábio inferior observando a mão do rapaz que ainda segurava a sua.

Krishna: 'Quer ser da minha família?'

Kazuo: 'Como assim?'

Krishna: 'Oras, você pode ser Kazuo Whately! Eu sou a única representante dos Whately então seria bom dividir isso com outra pessoa. E então aceita?'

Kazuo sorriu para ela sentindo-se bem em saber que agora pertencia a alguma família. Nem que ela fosse apenas ele e aquela garota que acabara de conhecer.

De repente ouviram um barulho vindo da mata. Soltaram as mãos um pouco constrangidos e viraram os rostos.

Krishna: 'Deve ser o grandalhão.'

Kazuo levantou-se com o rosto sério. Logo puxou a espada sabendo que não era Arthas.

Kazuo: 'Não é ele.'

Krishna piscou algumas vezes ouvindo o barulho cada vez mais alto. Logo arregalou os olhos reconhecendo a energia. Abriu um sorriso enorme sentindo o coraçãozinho bater cada vez mais rápido.

Krishna: 'Gabriel.'

O demônio virou-se rapidamente para a garota, mas voltou sua atenção ao inimigo que se aproximava. Logo um rapaz apareceu armado também com uma espada. Krishna segurou o braço de Kazuo.

Krishna: 'Ele é amigo.'

Kazuo: 'Seu. Não meu.'

Gabriel caminhou devagar até o casal, mas tinha os olhos fixos no rapaz.

Gabriel: 'Acredito que seja Kazuo, não?'

O demônio não conseguiu disfarçar a surpresa. Levantou a espada apontando-a em direção ao desconhecido que não se mexeu. Krishna é quem interferiu pedindo para que não lutassem.

Gabriel: 'Fica fora disso, Krishna.'

A garota estranhou a voz fria do amigo. Sentiu o peito doer sabendo que se lutassem não poderia fazer nada para impedir. Não era tão poderosa como gostaria de ser nestas ocasiões.

Kazuo: 'Quem é você?'

Gabriel: 'Vim apenas pegar a garota. Mas o aconselho a procurar logo seu pai e resolver esta questão.'

Krishna: 'Pai?'

Gabriel estava louco para lutar contra Kazuo, mas sabia que aquela não era a hora. Arthas apareceu, pois havia sentido a aproximação de outra pessoa. Gabriel e ele encararam-se rapidamente, antes do rapaz pegar o braço da amiga de infância e começar a arrastá-la em direção a saída do bosque, mesmo sob os protestos dela.

Kazuo observou-os afastando-se. Não queria a jovem fosse embora, começava a gostar a companhia dela, mas sabia que ainda estava fraco e algo fazia com que temesse aquele rapaz.

Kazuo: 'Conhece a figura?'

Arthas: 'Sim.'

Kazuo (virando-se para o amigo): 'De onde?'

Arthas: 'Ele é um anjo.'

& & &

Nakuru caminhava devagar pelo corredor principal do hospital de Tomoeda. Observava o corre-corre dos médicos, enfermeiras e visitantes. Alguns chegavam chorando e outros mais contidos com rostos tristes e sérios. Como mágica, foi transportada para quase vinte anos atrás quando esteve naquele mesmo hospital.

Médico: 'Infelizmente seu amigo está morto, senhor Hiraguisawa. O senhor já sabia que ele não tinha mais vida quando chegou ao hospital.'

O jovem médico falou com pesar para o rapaz de cabelos negros e olhos azuis. Nakuru estava ao seu lado. Fora ela que trouxera o corpo do guerreiro chinês para o hospital. Eriol estava com Sakura nos braços e Ywe com Tomoyo. Fora ela que sentira o corpo quente de Li aos poucos esfriando até que quando chegou ao hospital de Tomoeda já estava frio como gelo. Não havia contado isso para seu mestre for falta de coragem, mas já sabia. Não havia como tentarem trazer o guerreiro de volta.

Ouviu de repente um grito de Eriol e o barulho de um soco na parede. Nunca imaginou que um dia veria seu mestre descontrolado daquela maneira.

Eriol: 'E como eu conto isso para Sakura? Como o senhor quer que eu conte para ela que parte da vida dela está morta?'

Médico: 'Desculpe-me senhor... eu não sei como poderá fazer isso. As duas garotas ainda estão em coma. E não quero desespera-lo mas a ruiva está muito mau.'

Em outras palavras, estava morrendo. Nakuru pensou, mas não ousou falar para seu mestre. Abaixou os olhos e as lágrimas quentes desceram finalmente pelo seu rosto, logo sentia o gosto salgado delas nos lábios. Estava triste como nunca pensou que estaria. Havia visto dois jovens que tinham tudo para alcançarem a felicidade morrendo.

Um vulto parou perto de Nakuru e ela o reconheceu apenas pela fragrância suave, que era seu amado. Levantou os olhos sentindo um bolo enorme formar-se na garganta.

Touya: 'O que aconteceu, Hiraguisawa? Onde está minha irmã?'

Eriol começou sua narrativa que aos poucos ela não conseguiu mais ouvir devido aos pequenos soluços que escapavam de seus lábios. Observou cada reação desesperada de Touya, desde a negação de que sua irmã estava em coma até a explosão resultando num soco no rosto de Eriol que caiu no chão sem nem ao menos tentar se defender. Ela abaixou-se ao lado do seu mestre ajudando-o a se levantar. Este era o seu dever, ajudar e proteger a encarnação de Clow. Se Touya o agredisse novamente, mesmo que seu coração sangrasse teria que defender Eriol.

Porém o rapaz afastou-se com as mãos na cabeça e foi quando sentiu finalmente seu coração parar ao fitar os olhos desesperados e inundados de tristeza de seu amado. Daria a vida para apagar aquela dor dos olhos dele. Mas como sempre, não podia fazer nada.

Agora ali estava ela caminhando naquele mesmo hospital preocupada com Shaolin. Filho do casal mais perfeito que havia conhecido. Ao mesmo tempo que sentia uma inveja terrível de Sakura por ser tão amada daquela maneira, sentia-se triste pelo carma de dor que aquela garota, agora mulher, carregava. Sem querer esbarrou numa pessoa que caminhava apressada no sentido contrário e ia ao chão, se a mesma pessoa não a pegasse pela cintura e a puxasse para frente lhe dando um forte abraço.

Como havia se distraído daquela maneira? Pensou um pouco atordoada e ficou ainda mais ao fitar os olhos castanhos escuro que a olhavam com tanta intensidade que fizeram suas pernas amolecerem.

Nakuru: 'Touya...'

O homem a segurou mais forte pela cintura apertando-a contra o corpo. Talvez se ele não fizesse isso ela seria capaz de cair no chão pois sentia suas pernas como gelatina.

Touya: 'O que faz aqui, Nakuru?'

A voz dele era rouca e baixa, fazendo todos os pêlos da jovem arrepiarem-se.

Touya: 'Recebi o recado agora de Syaoran. Onde está Shaolin?'

Ela tentava falar, ela queria falar para pelo menos disfarçar os seus sentimentos. Ela havia decido enterrar aquele amor e assim o faria. Levantou o braço tocando de leve o peito de Touya e afastando-se dele, mesmo que sua vontade fosse enlaçar seus braços no pescoço dele.

Touya não se opôs àquele afastamento. Era cada vez mais perigoso encontrar-se com Nakuru. Ela não apenas trazia parte de sua adolescência de volta, como desejos cada vez mais passionais.

Nakuru: 'Seu sobrinho ainda está dormindo, mas não se preocupe, ele passa bem.'

Touya franziu a testa reparando que a voz dela era quase que robotizada.

Touya: 'Não acredito.'

Nakuru arregalou os olhos levantando o rosto para assim poder fitá-lo.

Nakuru: 'Não há motivos para duvidar de mim.'

Desta vez sua voz mostrou um ressentimento de leve. Touya sorriu de lado.

Touya: 'Se está tudo bem, por que está com o rosto tão triste?'

Uma onda de calor começou a brotar no peito da jovem, indo aos poucos invadindo cada célula do seu corpo. Logo sentiu as bochechas aquecendo. Touya havia reparado que ela estava triste. De alguma forma ele reparava nela. O homem levantou o braço e de forma delicada colocou uma mecha do cabelo castanho acobreado atrás da orelha dela, voltou tocando de leve a ponta dos dedos no rosto jovem e belo, sentindo a pele aveludada e quente.

Voz: 'Touya!'

O casal afastou-se com um pulo. Nakuru sentiu como se o coração tivesse saído pela boca ao ouvir a voz de Yukito.

Nakuru: 'Eles estão no quarto andar agora.' Falou de forma baixa mas sabendo que Touya a ouvira muito bem. Olhou para ele pela última vez e logo em seguida abaixou os olhos, soltou um longo suspiro sabendo que passaria por Yukito, mas não teria coragem de encará-lo, começou a caminhar em direção a saída do hospital.

Mas que droga, ele já tinha ganho a disputa que tiveram há anos atrás, por que sentir-se mau agora? Ela tinha orgulho próprio! Pensando nisso, parou ao lado de Yukito e virou o rosto encarando-o nos olhos. Não tinha porque sentir-se mau pelo amor que nutria por Touya.

Nakuru: 'Como vai, Yukito?'

Ela sentiu que a forma falsa do guardião de Sakura mostrou-se surpreso pela atitude dela. Ele ajeitou os óculos no rosto e como sempre abriu um sorriso para ela.

Yukito: 'Preocupado com Sakura e Shaolin.'

Yukito nunca mudaria, ela pensou.

Nakuru: 'Você nunca muda, sempre com esta cara de bobo.'

Yukito: 'E você nunca vai entender que o passado é apenas passado.'

Nakuru (arregalou os olhos um pouco): 'Não podemos mudar o passado, não podemos voltar atrás e mudarmos nossas escolhas, mas podemos ajeitar as coisas daqui em diante.'

Yukito: 'Sim. Como o Shaolin sempre diz, para tudo se tem um jeito.'

Nakuru (sorriu lembrando-se do menino): 'Ele é bem filho de Sakura.'

Yukito: ' Não quero voltar a disputar nada com você, Nakuru.'

Nakuru virou o rosto rapidamente fitando Touya por cima de seu ombro direito. Ele observava os dois de longe, talvez por saber que os dois guardiões estavam falando sobre ele nas entrelinhas.

Nakuru (voltando a fitar Yuki): 'Acredite, Yukito. Eu também não queria, mas...'

Yukito (interrompendo-a): 'Eu sei.'

Fitaram-se por alguns segundos antes da jovem finalmente voltar a caminhar em direção a saída do hospital. Yukito soltou um longo suspiro voltando a respirar normalmente. Desde jovem sempre sentira-se tenso ao lado de Nakuru. Talvez pela energia de Ruby Moon ou talvez pela ameaça que ela sempre causara a ele em relação a Touya. Caminhou devagar até Touya que estava tão nervoso quanto ele, porém demostrava isso mais abertamente

Touya: 'Eles estão no quarto andar.'

Ele falou afastando-se do companheiro e caminhando com passos largos em direção aos elevadores.

Touya: 'Vamos Yuki!'

Yukito sorriu antes de ir ao encontro de Touya.

& & &

Shaolin abriu os olhos, mas logo voltou a fechá-los pela enorme claridade das luzes que estavam acima de seu rosto. Tentou levantar o braço afim de tampá-los mas sentiu que havia algo espetando nele quando o mexia. Ia reclamar quando sentiu que sua boca havia estava tampada por alguma coisa. Mas que droga! Levantou o outro braço tirando finalmente o respirador da boca.

Voz: 'Doutor! Doutor! Ele acordou!'

Shaolin ouviu a voz alegre de uma jovem exclamar, logo diminuíram a intensidade da luz possibilitando ao menino abrir os olhos e ver onde estava. Era o quarto de um hospital.

Médico: 'Sou o doutor Seimu. Você lembra o que aconteceu?'

O menino nem teve tempo de responder e já sentiu o médico puxando suas pálpebras para baixo para examiná-lo. Atrás dele estava o rosto alegre de uma enfermeira, a mesma que o vira acordar.

Médico: 'E então, campeão? Diga-me seu nome.'

Shaolin: 'Shaolin Li, tenho 11 anos e estou na quinta série.'

Médico (abrindo um sorriso satisfeito): 'Vejo que sua memória está ótima.'

Shaolin: 'Não levei muita pancada na cabeça.'

A enfermeira abafou uma risadinha e afastou-se do leito provavelmente para avisar aos pais que o menino havia acordado, porém no momento que abriu a porta foi literalmente empurrada por uma jovem mãe doida, como a própria enfermeira a definiu, quase caindo por cima dos equipamentos que estavam no quarto.

Sakura: 'Meu menino!'

Shaolin abriu finalmente um enorme sorriso observando a mãe correndo até ele e o abraçando forte contra o peito. Os ferimentos bem que reclamaram mas ele não ligou, estar nos braços maternos era tudo o que queria naquele momento.

Médico (inconformado com a invasão): 'Senhora Li! Não autorizei sua entrada, principalmente desta maneira tão imprópria em um hospital.'

Syaoran (parando ao lado do médico): 'Se o senhor fosse uma mãe saberia que esta atitude não foi nem um pouco imprópria doutor. Deixe-os.'

O médico ainda fez cara de que não havia gostado da invasão do quarto pelos pais, mas eram eles que pagavam a conta mesmo, deu de ombros.

Doutor: 'Mas apenas os pais estão autorizados a entrar. Ele não deveria nem receber visitas! Por Deus! Como souberam que o garoto tinha voltado a si?'

Syaoran (sorrindo de lado): 'Mágica, doutor, mágica.'

O médico balançou a cabeça antes de sair do quarto seguido pela enfermeira, que avisou que logo voltaria para fazer os exames. Li sentou na cama perto do filho que ainda estava entre os braços de Sakura.

Syaoran (com a voz doce): 'Sakura, ele está machucado. Não vai agüentar muito com você o apertando desta maneira.'

A mulher arregalou os olhos e rapidamente afastou-se do filho. Estava tão desesperada para abraçar seu menino, que havia, como sempre, esquecido alguns detalhes. Shaolin soltou um suspiro aliviado e levou a mão à faixa que envolvia seu abdômen. Li apenas deu um beijo na cabeça do filho evitando assim um abraço e mais dor ao menino.

Syaoran: 'Como está?'

Shaolin: 'Sinto-me ainda cansado.'

Sakura (pegando o rosto dele entre as mãos): 'Queria tanto fazer algo por ti, meu pequeno.'

Shaolin: 'Só a senhora estar ao meu lado, já me faz bem, mamãe.'

Ela sorriu lindamente antes de beijar a testa do filho de forma carinhosa, contendo a vontade de abraçá-lo novamente.

Syaoran: 'Não se preocupe. Em poucos dias este cansaço irá passar. Gastou muita energia de uma só vez, filho.'

Shaolin: 'Eu acho que sim.'

Sakura: 'Além de que, só irá colocar os pés na rua depois que todos estes ferimentos cicatrizarem.'

Syaoran (franzindo a testa): 'Quando eu pegar o moleque que fez isso com você...'

Shaolin virou-se para o pai o fitando por alguns segundos.

Sakura: 'Sabe quem era ele, Shaolin?'

O menino voltou a fitar a mãe. Como poderia contar para ela que aquele rapaz era seu irmão? Filho do seu pai? Isso a mataria!

Shaolin (desviando os olhos dela): 'Não, mãe. Eu não sei.'

Li arqueou uma sobrancelha reparando que o filho mentia.

Sakura: 'Deve ser mais um dos capachos de Smith! Eu mato aquele velho! Eu vou dar uma surra tão grande naquele velho que ele vai se arrepender de ter nascido.'

Syaoran: 'Isso não é assunto para se tratar agora, Sakura. Deixemos isso para outra hora.'

Sakura: 'Mas... está bem... o importante é que o nosso menino acordou e logo irá se recuperar.'

Ela falou voltando a sorrir ao fitar o filho. Li observando-a paparicar o garoto perguntando se queria água, suco, sopa, chocolate, refrigerante, pipoca, tudo! Era só ele pedir que ela faria correndo. O homem sorriu ao ouvir da própria boca do filho que não era recomendável ele comer estas coisas agora. Ainda bem que alguém além dele tinha juízo na cabeça. Levantou-se de onde estava sentado e caminhou em direção a janela para abri-la um pouco.

Sakura (reparando no que o marido fazia): 'Isso mesmo, Syaoran! Um pouco de ar puro irá fazer muito bem a ele! Ai, este hospital fede a éter!'

Syaoran: 'Todos os hospitais fedem a éter, minha flor.'

Sakura: 'Pois isso deveria ser proibido. Não acha, meu querido?'

Shaolin apenas sorriu e concordou de leve com a cabeça para não contrariar a mãe, ela já ficou com o rostinho decepcionado quando ele falou que não poderia aceitar as guloseimas que ela lhe oferecera.

Li levantou a persiana ainda observando a sua família. Quando virou-se para olhar a vista arregalou os olhos sentindo o coração parar. Na cobertura do prédio a frente estava a figura de uma bela mulher com cabelos vermelhos como o fogo e esvoaçantes pelo vento. A pele era clara como a lua e nos olhos havia um brilho tão intenso que mesmo a distância ele conseguia reparar.

Ela sorriu e o cumprimentou de forma feliz, deixando-o mais perturbado.

Syaoran: 'Não é possível...'

Sakura: 'É possível sim, Syaoran!'

Li virou-se para trás soltando a persiana e tampando assim a vista da janela. Sakura e Shaolin o fitavam de forma intensa. Li não conseguiu falar nada. Sakura também havia visto-a, só podia ser um pesadelo.

Sakura: 'O que houve, meu amor? Está pálido! Está passando bem?'

Ela perguntou levantando e caminhando até ele que permanecia quieto. Sakura pegou a mão dele e a sentiu gelada.

Sakura: 'Hei o que foi? Shaolin é forte, claro que é possível que ele saia em três dias deste hospital, com certeza!'

Sakura respondeu achando que o marido opinava sobre a conversa que estava tendo com o filho sobre o tempo de permanência no hospital. Li conseguiu voltar a respirar.

Syaoran (tentando disfarçar): 'Ah é claro! Sim, sair do hospital... três dias...'

Sakura (franzindo a testa): 'Syaoran, você é que agora não está bem. Eu não estou dizendo que este cheiro forte de éter faz mal? Vou abrir um pouco esta janela.'

Syaoran (segurando as mãos dela): 'NÃO!'

Sakura e Shaolin arregalaram os olhos não entendendo o desespero do homem.

Sakura: 'Hei, que é isso?!'

Syaoran: 'Não é bom muita claridade para ele. O garoto acabou de acordar.'

Sakura: 'Oras Syaoran, eu abro a janela e fecho um pouco a persiana.'

Syaoran (tentando impedi-la): 'Pode ter uma corrente de ar frio! Ele pode pegar um resfriado.'

Sakura: 'Syaoran! Para de ser ridículo!'

Ela falou empurrando-o de leve e abrindo a persiana, Li sentiu novamente seu coração sair pela boca, mas ao fitar a cobertura do prédio vizinho não encontrou a mulher. Piscou algumas vezes tentando entender se aquela visão não tinha sido apenas fruto de sua imaginação provocada pelo remorso.

Sakura abriu a janela e depois fechou a persiana deixando ela semi aberta. Voltou-se para o filho.

Sakura: 'Está bom querido?'

Shaolin concordou com a cabeça, mas não tirava os olhos do pai que caminhou até a janela olhando pelas frestas da persiana para a cobertura do prédio vizinho, ainda procurando a ruiva.

Sakura: 'Está tudo bem, Syaoran?'

Syaoran (sem voltar-se para ela): 'Eu espero que sim.'

_Continua._

N/A:

Olá Pessoal!!! Tudo bom?

Bem este capítulo está enorme, não? Como o Thiago pediu, um capitulo especial de duas horas de duração. Eu ia tirar esta última cena, mas achei que estava na hora do nosso tudo de bom finalmente encontrar a "ex". Tudo bem que foi bem rápido, mas as coisas agora vão ser assim. Além disso eu inseri duas cenas a mais neste capítulo mesmo ele já estando pronto. Uma eu refiz mesmo e a outra coloquei ainda depois da primeira revisão da Rô. Hehehe Ela veio me cobrar a presença policial! Hehehe Bem eu sei que fiz uns policiais bem abusadinhos, mas acho que realmente já estou influenciada pela polícia carioca... infelizmente os policiais daqui não possuem muito tato.

Mas vamos aos comentários sobre o capítulo!

Nele temos uma revelação interessante sobre nosso amigo Gabriel! Tadinha da Krishna, esta aí nasceu para sofrer mesmo, agora está entre um demônio e um anjo. Tudo bem que o demônio não é tão mau assim e que o anjo não é lá um santo, mas mesmo assim a coitadinha está mesmo fadada ao sofrimento já que sua paixão pelo amigo de infância pode nunca ser correspondida.

A primeira cena já alerta que o Pilar Amigo de Sakura está mesmo com os dias contados! E temos mais um mistério ainda para ser revelado com relação a outra presença que Sakura encontrou no pilar. Quem será? Logo, logo tudo ficará as claras!

O trecho dos pensamentos de Nakuru que está em itálico no texto foi o que aconteceu entre os capítulos 18 e 19 de FEITICEIROS I quando Li e Sakura enfrentam o Caos feito por Shyrai. Li acaba morto e Sakura em coma no hospital. Achei legal mostrar do ponto de vista da guardiã de Eriol e pelo jeito ela e o goiabinha das trevas já colocaram as cartas na mesa com relação ao Touya. Por falar em temporadas passadas, estou postando uma versão revisada pela Rô da primeira fase de Feiticeiros. Alem de revisada a versão vem com algumas ceninhas novas ou um pouco modificadas.

E para a alegria geral da nação feminina (acredito que menos para a Jujuba que adora fazer o Shaolin sofrer hehehe): Nosso feiticeirinho finalmente acordou. Tudo bem que foi no final do capítulo, mas tudo bem! Agora ele estará mais preparado para lutar ao lado dos pais contra o que virá!

Aguardem, muita coisa ainda está por vir! Apesar de que já estamos quase no final desta história!!!

Agora os meus recadinhos:

Seguinte pessoal, a **Jujuba **e a **Ruby Moon** estão organizando uma gincana bem legal para o pessoal que curte meus fics em homenagem ao meu aniversário que é neste mês (ai estou ficando mais velha! Buááá... Agora sem brincadeira: neste final de semana eu fui ao shopping e comprei creme para o rosto! Buááá! Tudo bem que foi para as espinhas, mas eu tive a impressão de que estava comprando um anti-rugas! Buááááá!). As instruções, o grande prêmio e tudo mais está na sessão **"Enquetes e Concursos"** do fórum **Mansão da Amizade **( '3ws'.mansaodaamizade.cjb.net). Quem quiser participar passa lá! Eu garanto que pelo menos se divertir vocês irão! Hehehe

Outra coisa, como eu avisei para vocês há alguns capítulos atrás infelizmente não tenho como manter o mesmo ritmo de antes (preciso do incentivo de vocês, pessoal!). Estou completamente enrolada na vida, mas é claro que não irei parar de escrever, nem Feiticeiros, nem Dragões e nem as outras histórias que já estão na metade. Porém, como Feiticeiros está na reta final e os acontecimentos a partir de agora serão mais complexos, eu gostaria de pedir paciência a todos, mas realmente demorarei mais um pouco para postá-los pois não quero que percam a qualidade. Por isso vou postá-los mais ou menos de quinze em quinze dias. Aconselho a todos que coloquem o fic na lista de alerta de vocês, assim vocês recebem um e-mail do fanfiction.net quando eu atualizar o fic. Eu faço isso direto e só assim não perco os fics que estou tentando acompanhar. Para quem não saca inglês é só ir na caixa que abre quando se pede para escrever os Reviews e assinalar a opção: **"Add Author to Author Alert" **e confirmar ou clicar na setinha aí embaixo, selecionar a mesma opção e clicar em **GO**. Mas lembre-se que vocês precisam estar logados, beleza?!

Ah, eu sei que estou devendo o ultimo capítulo do Harém de Kath, eu ia colocar neste capítulo mas ele já ficou muito grande, então vou colocar no próximo! Aguarde a versão do outro lado dos muros do Harém, onde namoradas, noivas, ficantes, enroladas e fãs dos meus escolhidos estão tramando contra mim!

Então é isso! Espero vê-los no próximo capítulo de Feiticeiros!!!

Beijocas,

Kath Klein

RECADO DA RÔ:

Oi pessoal!

Adorei o capítulo, ai a Mido aparecendo...uia.... achei que ela ia aprontar um barraco, eu não tenho pena dela, mas às vezes fico pensando que ela ama mesmo o Syaoran, se é que ela sabe o que é o amor....

Gabriel anjo..... que máximo, coitadinha da Krishna...mais um impedimento para ela viver seu grande amor. Mas foi legal ela e o Kazuo, apesar de eu ainda torcer pelo Gabriel com a Krishna.

A Nakuru bem que podia dessa vez lutar pelo seu grande amor e sair ganhando, com a Kath acho que isso é bem possível....

Ah pessoal deixa eu comentar uma coisinha, vou dar uma de defensora da Kath, já que ela não tocou no assunto. Gente a Kath não é uma escritora profissional, apesar de escrever super bem, ela tem uma vida paralela às fics e internet, que é muito importante p ela, estuda, trabalha, tem família e adora sair. Então se ela diz que não tem muito tempo p ficar respondendo aos e-mails pq alguns duvidam? Caraca gente, procurem entender, se a internet é a vida de alguns, para outros é apenas um meio de diversão, ela tá sempre agradecendo aqui na fic a todos em geral, que deixam reviews, que mandam e-mails, a vontade dela, e digo isso com conhecimento de causa, é de responder a todos que mandam os e-mails, mas ela não consegue, nem se tirar um dia só para isso.....

Tá, virei também advogada de defesa da Kath, mas é que fico às vezes indignada com alguns comentários de gente que não conhece a pessoa e já sai atacando e atirando p todo lado sem pensar que palavras também magoam.

Se alguém não gostou da minha defesa que seja o advogado da acusação, meu e-mail é robmarquesteracom.com.br

Agora por último, mas não menos importante.......

FELIZ ANIVERSÁRIO KATH!!!!

Desejo a você muita saúde p continuar com todos seus projetos em andamento, muitas idéias malucas p suas fics, que sua imaginação continue correndo solta, pq a gente adora as suas histórias. Que vc continue sempre essa pessoa maravilhosa, linda e de bem com a vida. Que vc encontre um morenão alto de olhos misteriosos como o gatão do Touya....eheheheh...

Que Deus te ilumine e te guarde sempre.

Um super beijo da sua revisora, editora, guarda-costas, secretária, assistente, psicóloga, agora também advogada...eheheheh....

R


	28. Painted on my heart

****

**FEITICEIROS III**

**Capítulo 28: Painted on my heart**

_Uma menina de 10 anos com cabelos cacheados um pouco abaixo do ombro, subia em uma árvore alta._

_Voz: 'Krishna! Desce logo daí que você vai cair!'_

_Krishna: 'Eu sei o que estou fazendo!'_

_Voz: 'Sabe nada! __Se você cair, vai se machucar!'_

_ Krishna rodou os olhos aborrecida com a interferência do seu amiguinho na sua aventura. Gabriel sempre achava que ela não seria capaz de fazer nada._

_Gabriel: 'Eu vou chamar seu pai!'_

_ Krishna não respondeu, devagar começou a avançar pelo galho até alcançar o ninho de passarinhos que estava na ponta de um galho acima de onde ela estava. Ela ouviu o barulho da madeira estalando mas estava tão empolgada em fitar os passarinhos que não ligou para o estalo e nem para os resmungos de Gabriel que olhava para ela com os braços cruzados e o rosto fechado._

_Krishna (encantada): 'Ai Gabe! Eles são tão lindinhos! Será que estão com fome?'_

_Gabriel: 'Era só o que me faltava você querer virar mãe deles! Se ela chegar vai te picar toda! E vai ser bem feito.'_

_Krishna (sussurrando): 'Mau humorado. (abriu um sorriso para os animais que piavam sem parar) Vocês são tão bonitinhos... vou pegar minhocas para vocês ou frutas... o que vocês comem, hem?'_

_ Gabriel levantou os olhos para a jovem e sorriu, ela estava com um vestidinho azul claro. Os sapatos brancos estavam junto com o chapéu embaixo da árvore. Sorriu observando-a soltar risadinhas. Foi quando arregalou os olhos vendo que o galho não estava agüentado o peso da garota. Deu um passo a frente._

_Gabriel: 'Krishna! Volte logo!'_

_Krishna (sem dar ouvidos): 'Chato...'_

_Gabriel: 'Eu estou pedindo, volte!'_

_ A garota virou o rosto e abaixou os olhos para fitar o amigo._

_Krishna: 'Está bem! Já estou indo.'_

_ Ela começou a caminhar de volta, não entendia o porque da apreensão do amigo. Ela subia em árvores todos os dias praticamente. Bem, fez o que ele pediu pois não queria arrumar mais uma briga. De repente um estalo mais forte foi ouvido e logo não sentiu mais o apoio embaixo de seus pés._

_Gabriel: 'Krishna!'_

_ O garoto bem que tentou pegá-la mas não tinha força para isso, resultado de tudo: Krishna caiu sobre o amigo evitando assim o impacto com o chão. A menina balançou a cabeça sentindo-a dolorida. Abriu os olhos e ouviu um leve gemido. Rolou para o lado saindo assim de cima de Gabriel._

_Krishna (choramingando): 'G-Gabriel...'_

_ O menino continuava deitado com os olhos fechados e assim desesperando a menina. Ela ajoelhou-se a frente dele já o sacudindo enquanto chorava._

_Krishna: 'Gabriel... Gabriel...'_

_O menino abriu um olho fazendo a garota afastar-se dele com as mãos nos joelhos. Gabriel levantou-se devagar sentando-se no chão enquanto levava um das mãos até a cabeça._

_Gabriel: 'Você está bem?'_

_Krishna (com a cabeça baixa): 'Desculpa...'_

_Gabriel: 'Está com alguma coisa doendo?'_

_ Krishna balançou a cabeça negando, estava com algumas partes do corpo doendo mas não tinha coragem de falar isso, se não fosse o amigo teria se machucado muito mais por causa de sua arte. _

_Gabriel: 'Então está tudo bem.'_

_ Ela levantou os olhos arregalados para ele e o viu sorrindo para ela ainda com uma mão na cabeça. Não agüentou pulou nos braços do amigo abraçando-o forte._

_Krishna: 'Desculpa, desculpa.'_

_ Gabriel a envolveu nos braços pedindo que ela parasse de chorar._

Krishna soltou um longo suspiro enquanto observava a noite, havia desistido de dormir. Sorriu revivendo uma das lembranças mais doces que tinha de sua infância. Lembrava-se claramente de Gabriel com 10 anos de idade olhando-a de forma suave e preocupado querendo saber se ela estava bem ou não. Logo o rosto do jovem formou-se na sua frente fazendo-a abrir mais o sorriso e inclinando a cabeça até tocar na janela. Como não se apaixonar por ele? Ele sempre esteve ao seu lado, seja ajudando-a a fazer os exercícios de matemática ou lhe tranqüilizando quando começara a descobrir seus poderes. Gabriel sempre estava ao seu lado.

A porta atrás de si abriu-se fazendo-a levar um leve susto e o dono de seus pensamentos apareceu por ela.

Gabriel: 'Está sentindo-se melhor?'

Krishna (afirmando com a cabeça): 'Apenas gastei energia demais por causa da magia que a senhora Harmony me ensinou.'

Gabriel: 'Saiu durante a noite sem me avisar.'

Ela sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde ele falaria disso. Havia protelado demais a repreensão pelo que ela fez.

Krishna: 'Se eu contasse, você não concordaria que eu fosse.'

Gabriel: 'Mesmo assim, não deveria ter ido. Você é minha responsabilidade.'

Responsabilidade! Era apenas isso que ela era para ele. Uma estúpida responsabilidade. Fechou os olhos começando a sentir raiva de si mesma por ser uma idiota e ainda alimentar um amor que nunca seria correspondido. Nunca! Gabriel nunca olharia para ela de forma diferente! Ela sempre seria a mesma menina boba que se colocava em perigo e ele tinha que vir para ajudá-la.

Krishna: 'Não quero mais ser sua responsabilidade.'

Gabriel: 'Não é uma questão de você querer ou não. Não faça mais o que fez a noite passada.'

Krishna: 'Eu não posso fazer nada se aquela velha aparece para mim dizendo que tenho que fazer coisas para o bem de outras pessoas.'

Gabriel: 'Eu vou dar um jeito nisto.'

Krishna (franzindo a testa): 'O que está me escondendo, Gabriel? Anda mais nervoso do que o normal.'

O rapaz soltou um longo suspiro e observou a vista para o jardim da mansão Hiraguisawa.

Gabriel: 'Finalmente haverá uma grande batalha, Krishna.'

A garota arregalou os olhos de leve assustada.

Gabriel: 'E eu quero que esteja segura. Não quero que nada aconteça a você. Seus poderes ainda não são fortes o suficiente para protegê-la.'

Krishna: 'Como sabe disso? De que batalha está falando?'

Gabriel: 'Uma das maiores que eu viverei.'

Krishna: 'Uma das? Que brincadeira é esta, Gabriel. Você nunca enfrentou batalha alguma.'

O tom dela era nervoso. Logo o rapaz sentiu as mãos pequenas e delicadas da amiga segurando seu braço enquanto ela o fitava com os olhos confusos. Virou-se para ela e levantou o braço tocando de leve o rosto redondo e delicado da jovem.

Gabriel (sorrindo): 'Quero que fique segura.'

Krishna: 'Não sei do que está falando, mas se é em relação a Kazuo...'

Gabriel (interrompendo-a): 'Kazuo não é a maior ameaça. Mas isso não lhe dá o direito de jogar com a sorte arriscando-se a encontrá-lo novamente.'

Krishna: 'Ele é filho do guardião, não é?'

O rapaz confirmou com a cabeça.

Gabriel: 'Mas não estamos no direito de revelar isso.'

Krishna: 'Eu entendo. Você sempre teve o guardião como um herói, não é?'

Gabriel (sorrindo de lado): 'Ele é um. O fato dele ter um filho demônio não retira dele seus méritos.'

Krishna: 'Não foi isso que eu quis dizer.'

Gabriel: 'O que quis dizer então?'

Krishna: 'Que Kazuo pode ser um demônio, mas ele é bom. Eu sei que ele é bom.'

Gabriel: 'Ainda tenho minhas dúvidas.'

Krishna: 'Lembre-se que o mestre sempre dizia que o senhor Li era um demônio perigoso para o nosso universo e você sempre desconfiou disto.'

Gabriel: 'Eu tinha as minhas razões.'

Krishna: 'O comportamento suspeito do mestre...'

O rapaz fitou a amiga por alguns segundos sem responder. Não queria mentir dizendo que a razão era unicamente o comportamento suspeito do mestre, mas seus sonhos também. Depois de seu encontro com Raziel tudo ficara de alguma forma mais claro em sua mente. Por que ele teve que aparecer. Afastou-se de Krishna tentando fugir de uma resposta.

Gabriel: 'Irei me recolher agora. Aconselho-a a fazer o mesmo, já que gastou muito energia.'

Krishna observou-o afastando-se dela indo em direção a porta.

Krishna: 'Gabriel!'

O rapaz virou-se para ele.

Krishna: 'Obrigada por sempre estar ao meu lado.'

Ele sorriu de leve e acenou com a cabeça, antes de atravessar a porta e fecha-la deixando-a sozinha novamente.

Krishna: 'Como um anjo... um anjo da guarda.'

* * *

Shaolin abriu os olhos e fitou o teto do seu quarto no hospital. Tentou se levantar mas sentiu o peso de alguma coisa sobre sua mão. Virou-se para o lado e viu a mãe dormindo segurando sua mão entre as dela. Sorriu vendo o carinho que ela tinha por ele. Sakura era a melhor mãe do mundo. Delicadamente puxou a mão tentando não acordá-la e obteve sucesso. Pelo jeito ela andava muito cansada ultimamente.

Franziu a testa sentindo uma energia lhe chamando. Tirou a agulha que estava no seu braço aplicando o soro e tampou para que parasse o pequeno sangramento. Odiava agulhas. Odiava hospitais. Levantou-se devagar sentindo o chão de azulejos frio. Caminhou em passos leves indo em direção a porta quando passou por alguém que estava dormindo na poltrona. Virou-se e encontrou a prima dormindo profundamente. Os óculos tinham escorregado pelo nariz ficando bem na pontinha dele. No chão havia um livro aberto mostrando que ela estava lendo enquanto, junto com sua mãe velava seu sono. Abaixou e o pegou para colocar em cima da mesinha mais próxima. Antes ainda leu o título: _"Luz da minha vida"_. Fez uma careta pensando que deveria ser um livro meloso, com certeza muito meloso, só pelo título dava para sacar. Para confirmar suas suspeitas virou o livro e leu rapidamente a resumo da contra capa.

Shaolin (resumiu): 'Claro que eles vão ficar juntos no final, não sei porque perder tempo lendo se já sabe o que vai acontecer.'

Por fim colocou o livro em cima da mesa e fitou a jovem que dormia profundamente. Sorriu de leve sentindo-se feliz ao ver a preocupação da prima. Levantou um braço e tocou de leve no rosto dela tirando-lhe os óculos para evitar que eles tivessem o mesmo destino do livro e que algum desastrado pisasse neles. Colocou-os em cima do livro e voltou a fitar a garota. Sentia-se bem apenas em fitá-la adormecida. Ela era bonita, pensou para si. Bonita como Misao. Misao... o que sentia por Misao? O que sentia por Marie? Balançou a cabeça de leve constatando que estava confuso. Mas reservou-se no direito de ser, as coisas estavam acontecendo rápido demais na sua vida. Não tinha como pensar friamente sobre o que estava sentindo. Além disso, era jovem demais. Tinha 11 anos. Apenas 11 anos. Nada de namoradas! Nada de compromissos. Quando tivesse trinta pensaria nisso... está bem, seus pais se casaram por volta dos 26 anos, então quando ele chegasse a esta idade pensaria nisso, agora não.

Resolvido isso, tentou voltar-se para a porta, mas não conseguiu. Aproximou-se mais da prima e inclinou o corpo ficando com seu rosto bem próximo do dela. Sentiu a fragrância fraquinha que ela usava.

Shaolin: 'Tuti-fruti.'

Era gostosa. Aproximou-se mais e quando deu por si estava sentindo seus lábios roçarem de leve na testa da prima. Beijou-a delicadamente antes de se afastar.

Abriu a porta e sentiu a claridade das luzes fortes do corredor do hospital machucarem um pouco sua vista, mesmo assim, saiu do quarto e caminhou devagar em direção ao elevador. Passou por um relógio e viu que eram quatro da manhã, aí estava o motivo de não encontrar viva alma ali. Entrou no elevador e segurou por algum tempo a faixa que estava cobrindo o grande machucado no abdômen. Na verdade estava com tantos machucados que aquele ali nem era o mais dolorido, mas com certeza o mais incômodo. Saltou na cobertura e caminhou até a escada que daria para o lado de fora. Subiu devagar os degraus segurando-se no corrimão enferrujado. Ali, só ia o pessoal da manutenção, por isso aquele estado de abandono.

Chegou até a porta e tentou abri-la mas não conseguiu. Respirou fundo pensando no que fazer, quando a porta se abriu com força assustando-o um pouco.

A sombra de um jovem formou-se a sua frente.

Voz masculina: 'Pensei que não viria.'

Shaolin: 'Não sou covarde.'

Sakura: 'Coragem não vai lhe fazer ficar bom, Shaolin.'

O menino virou-se para trás observando o rosto sério da mãe. Provavelmente ela acordou assim que ele saiu do quarto e o seguiu. Sakura levantou os olhos fitando Kazuo que apenas observava os dois.

Sakura: 'Volte para o seu quarto, Shaolin.'

Shaolin: 'Mãe... é...'

Sakura: 'Faça o que eu estou mandando. Agora!'

O menino arregalou os olhos de leve, o rosto da mãe era duro como o de seu pai. Não queria que ela ficasse sozinha com Kazuo, ele a mataria. Não queria perder a mãe!

Sakura: 'É uma ordem.'

Shaolin: 'Eu não vou obedecer! Ele vai tentar matá-la, mãe!'

Sakura (soltando um longo suspiro): 'Sono.'

Uma névoa azul envolveu o menino que tentou lutar contra a magia da mãe, mas não obteve sucesso. Sakura o segurou antes de cair no chão e se machucar. Estava orgulhosa pelo filho ter coragem para enfrentar novamente um inimigo tão poderoso, mas o queria vivo.

Sakura (fitando Kazuo): 'Espere-me.'

Kazuo apenas acenou com a cabeça concordando. Ela pegou o corpo do filho no colo com carinho e deu as costas para o rapaz. Assim que entrou no quarto observou um par de olhos violetas assustados. Marie correu até o leito em que a tia depositava o primo.

Marie: 'Por que ele fugiu?'

Sakura: 'Cuide dele por mim, Marie.'

Marie (passando a mão na testa suada do primo): 'Sim. Não se preocupe, tia.'

Sakura (forçando um sorriso): 'Obrigada.'

* * *

Kuoto observava de um dos arranhas céus, a cidade. O mundo tinha mudado muito, ele não havia reconhecido absolutamente nada. Arthas aproximou-se dele com cautela.

Arthas: 'Kazuo sumiu e a madame gelo também.'

Kuoto: 'Eles foram atrás do que queriam neste mundo.'

Arthas: 'Acho que irei atrás do Garoto.'

Kuoto: 'Espere mais um pouco, acho que agora ele estará ocupado com Midoriko.'

Arthas: 'Será que ela irá contar sobre Kazuo?'

Kuoto (sorrindo de leve): 'Não. Ela irá torturá-lo com a dúvida. Você conhece bem a Midoriko para saber disso.'

Arthas: 'Acho que sim.'

Ficaram em silêncio observando a noite.

Arthas: 'E você não vai procurar a Pequena?'

Silêncio. Kuoto queria mais que tudo rever a sua pequena, mas desde que colocara os pés naquela mundo outras lembranças o afligiam.

Arthas: 'Eu a vi alguns dias atrás. Continua linda.'

Kuoto: 'Tenho certeza disso.'

Arthas: 'E também vi o filho dela e de Devillus.'

Kuoto (virando-se para ele): 'Tem os olhos dela?'

Arthas (confirmando com a cabeça): 'E a coragem também.'

Kuoto: 'Deve ser um menino muito especial.'

Voltaram a ficar em silêncio até que um grito feminino chamou a atenção dos dois. Olharam para baixo e viram no beco uma mulher correndo perseguida por dois garotos.

Arthas: 'Humanos... tão mesquinhos.'

Kuoto: 'No fundo são como demônios com capa de pele.'

Arthas: 'Não generalize.'

Kuoto (levantando-se): 'Acredite em mim, amigo. Os humanos são piores do que nós.'

Arthas: 'Fala como se soubesse.'

Kuoto: 'Eu sei.'

Falou, antes de pular do alto do prédio em direção ao beco onde os rapazes atacavam a garota. Sua forma era de um demônio grande alado e com a pele marrom. Foi apenas ele parar a frente dos malfeitores que eles saíram correndo gritando. A mulher gritou junto, correndo na mesma direção. Kuoto sorriu de lado, voltando a sua forma mirrada. Fazia tempo que não assustava alguém, não podia negar que era divertido. Arthas pulou também do prédio e pousou com desenvoltura atrás do amigo.

Arthas: 'Eles fogem como desesperados. Odeio quando gritam desta maneira.'

Kuoto: 'Humanos temem o que não conhecem. Acostume-se com isso.'

Arthas: 'Nossa estadia será rápida. Não quero me acostumar com isso.'

Kuoto: 'Não tenho tanta certeza disso como você.'

* * *

Sakura passou pela porta que levava até a cobertura do prédio. Olhou para os lados procurando o rapaz. Deu alguns passos sentindo o vento cortante da noite japonesa. Não estava com medo do poder que sentia em Kazuo. Estava com medo do que descobriria através dele.

Kazuo: 'Você foi rápida. Imagino que seja mais uma de suas habilidades, não?'

Sakura virou-se para trás observando o rosto debochado do rapaz. Ergueu uma sobrancelha.

Sakura: 'Minha magia não é de seu interesse, não é?'

Kazuo sorriu de lado enquanto caminhava em volta dela. Era linda.

Kazuo: 'Surpreende-me saber que possui tanta força em um corpo tão frágil.'

Sakura: 'O que realmente quer de nós? É algum enviado de Smith?'

Kazuo: 'Smith? Ah sim! Aquele porco humano que nos recepcionou em seu mundo.'

Sakura: 'Então o conhece.'

Kazuo: 'Sim. Mas não sou enviado e nem subordinado de ninguém. Sou livre.'

Falou parando a frente dela e encarando-a. Droga! Ela era linda! Sempre a imaginara horrorosa, mesmo Kuoto e Arthas lhe afirmando que ela era como um anjo. Quando deu por si estava comparando-a com a mãe e o pior, chegando a conclusão de que aquela humana estúpida era mais linda que a mãe. Inferno! Estava começando a dar razão para o pai!

Kazuo: 'Vou matá-la. Você, seu filho e Devillus.'

Sakura: 'Não. Não vai.'

Kazuo (sorrindo ironicamente): 'Acha que eu não tenho poder para isso?!'

Sakura: 'Acho que você não quer isso.'

Kazuo (gritado em frente ao rosto dela): 'Você não sabe nada sobre mim, humana! Vocês, humanos, são como vermes! Servem apenas de alimento para nós neste universo patético e inferior.'

Sakura: 'Não me diga que acha que o mundo das trevas é melhor do que este?'

Ele deu um passo para trás observando-a

Sakura: 'Já estive no mundo das trevas, garoto. Não vai ser este seu discurso que irá me amedrontar. Afaste-se de meu filho. Ele não tem nada a ver com os meus erros ou de Syaoran.'

Kazuo: 'Não vai adiantar tentar protegê-lo de mim.'

Sakura: 'Enquanto eu for viva, estarei protegendo o meu filho.'

Kazuo (tirando a espada das costas): 'Então irei matá-la primeiro.'

Sakura franziu a testa observando-o apontar a arma em direção a ela. Levantou os olhos encarando-o de frente. Não tinha dúvidas, por mais que quisesse acreditar que seus olhos estavam lhe pregando uma peça, seu coração apesar de dolorido, confirmava suas suspeitas. Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos pelo ataque de Kazuo tentando acertá-la no rosto, pulou para trás evitando ser atingida. Logo o rapaz voltou a atacá-la com fúria, até que Sakura desistiu de fugir e formando a espada em uma de suas mãos começou revidar seus golpes.

* * *

_I thought you'd be out of my mind_

_And I'd finally found a way to learn to live without you_

_I thought it was just a matter of time_

_Till I had a hundred reasons not to think about you_

_But it´s just not so_

_And after all this time, I still can't let go_

Um vulto pulava de um prédio para outro, saltou do alto usando um poste como barra para girar o corpo, e praticamente voou até pousar como um gato na calçada. Levantou-se olhando de um lado para o outro.

Syaoran: 'Cadê você? Cadê você, Midoriko?'

Ele falou para si mesmo olhando para os lados. Estava sentindo a energia dela, mas não era que a safada estava conseguindo se esconder bem. Correu pela rua e logo entrou no bosque de Tomoeda. Pulou pousando em cima do Rei Pingüim para que pudesse ter uma visão melhor do parque. Logo avistou a sombra da bela mulher em cima da copa de uma árvore. Atrás dela estava a enorme lua japonesa. Li passou a mão na cabeleira rebelde mostrando seu nervosismo. Pulou alcançando o gramado do parque e caminhou devagar até a ex-amante. Midoriko pulou da copa da árvore pousando de forma graciosa. Deu alguns passos em direção a Li. Pararam um em frente ao outro apenas encarando-se de perto por um longo tempo, até Midoriko sorrir de lado.

Midoriko: 'Está mais velho.'

Syaoran: 'Você não mudou nada.'

Midoriko: 'Demônios não envelhecem.'

Syaoran: 'Eu sei.'

A mulher levantou o braço e tocou de leve nos cabelos de Li, o homem deu um passo para trás evitando contato com ela, não era bom chegar muito perto de Midoriko.

Midoriko (com um sorriso malicioso): 'E está com cabelos brancos.'

Syaoran (tentando ser mais direto): 'Como conseguiu vir para cá?'

Midoriko soltou um longo suspiro afastando-se dele e olhando em volta com as mãos na cintura.

Midoriko: 'Lembra-se? Foi aqui que nos vimos pela primeira vez.'

Syaoran: 'Sim.'

Midoriko: 'Você estava morrendo de raiva daquela idiota. Eu sentia a raiva que irradiava de você.'

_I´ve still got your face_

_Painted on my heart_

_Scrawled upon my soul_

_Etched upon my memory, baby_

Syaoran: 'Não veio aqui para uma conversa sobre o nosso passado.'

Midoriko: 'Não. Vim aqui para conquistar este universo.'

Syaoran: 'Teremos um problema sério então, Midoriko.'

Ela aproximou-se dele tocando suas mãos no peito do homem. Li segurou os pulsos dela tentando afastar-se, porém Midoriko resistiu.

Midoriko: 'Venha comigo! Junte-se a nós!'

Syaoran: 'Não sou mais um demônio, Midoriko. Sou humano!'

Midoriko: 'Você sabe que não é! Aqui dentro de você (ela falou tocando no peito dele) Aqui dentro você sabe que ainda é um demônio.'

Syaoran: 'Não Midoriko. Eu sou feliz agora. Tenho uma família... um filho. Deixe-nos em paz.'

_And I've got your Kiss_

_Still burning my lips_

_The touch of my fingertips_

_This love so deep inside of me, Baby_

_I've tried everything that I can_

_To get my heart to forget you_

_But it just can't seem to_

Midoriko (afastando-se dele): 'NUNCA! Nunca vou deixar você e aquela idiota em paz! Ela te matou, Devillus! Ela é uma cretina! Como pode viver ao lado dela?'

Syaoran: 'Eu a amo! Você não entende isso, Midoriko. Você nunca vai entender isso.'

Midoriko: 'Eu vou matá-la e se você tentar me impedir, matarei você.'

Syaoran: 'Não seja idiota, Midoriko. Se tentar matá-la será perigoso para você também. Você sabe o poder que ela tem.'

Midoriko (sorrindo de lado): 'Mas agora eu tenho uma arma muito poderosa nas minhas mãos.'

Syaoran (arqueando uma sobrancelha): 'Arma? Que tipo de arma?'

_I guess it's just no use _

_In every part of me_

_Is still a part of you_

_And I've still got your face_

_Painted on my heart _

_Scrawled upon my soul_

_Etched upon my memory, baby_

Ela apenas abriu mais o sorriso lembrando-se do filho. Kazuo mataria Sakura com certeza. Ele tinha poder para isso.

Syaoran (segurando o braço dela): 'Que arma?'

Midoriko (tentando soltar seu braço): 'Está preocupado com sua esposinha? Pois eu vou lhe falar uma coisa, querido Devillus, logo você será meu.'

Syaoran: 'Quem escolhe com quem fico sou eu, Midoriko!'

Midoriko: 'Por que não entende que seu destino é ficar comigo?'

Syaoran: 'Porque não é. Eu tentei Midoriko. Transformei-me em Devillus para tentar matar aquele amor que eu tinha por Sakura, mas não pude.'

Midoriko: 'Não pode porque era fraco!'

Syaoran: 'Sim! Eu sou fraco.'

Midoriko (passando a mão no rosto de Li): 'Você está mais belo, Devillus. Não imaginei que ficaria tão bonito mais velho.'

Syaoran: 'Por favor, Midoriko, deixe-nos em paz.'

Midoriko: 'Eu não posso. O mundo das trevas não tem graça sem você. Sem você ele não me interessa mais.'

_I've got your Kiss_

_Still burning on my lips_

_The touch of her fingertips_

_This love so deep inside of me, baby_

_I've still got your face_

_Painted on my heart_

_Painted on my heart_

_Painted on my heart, oh baby_

Li abaixou os olhos para não encara-la, no fundo sentia uma imensa pena daquela mulher. Ela tocou no queixo dele forçando-o a virar o rosto e assim ficando nas pontas dos pés alcançou os lábios de Li, roçou-os de leve sabendo que ele não retribuiria, mesmo assim foi maravilhoso sentir o gosto dele novamente.

Midoriko: 'Eu não posso deixá-lo em paz, Devillus. Não posso e não quero. Desde que você e ela sumiram do mundo das trevas eu procurei uma brecha para tentar ir atrás de você, nem que fosse para enfrentar os poderes de Emma Daio e chegar ao paraíso ou ao Limbo.'

Syaoran: 'Midoriko... você sabe que eu tentei ficar com você, mas...'

Midoriko (afastando-se dele): 'E ficou! Éramos felizes, Devillus! Lembra como conquistamos todos os cantos do mundo das trevas? Nós dois! Nós éramos invencíveis! Até aquela... aquela coisa vir atrás de você.'

Syaoran: 'Se ela não viesse atrás de mim, mais cedo ou mais tarde eu iria atrás dela. Você e eu sabemos disso.'

Midoriko: 'Eu não permitiria. Nem que eu fosse obrigada a me transformar todas as vezes na imagem dela.'

Syaoran: 'Mas você não era ela...'

Midoriko: 'Por você eu me transformaria nela.'

_Something in your eyes keeps haunting me_

_I'm trying to escape you_

_And I know there ain't no way to _

_To chase you from my mind_

_I've still got your face _

_Painted on my heart_

_Scrawled upon my soul_

_Etched upon my memory baby_

Ela virou-se para ele encarando-o. Novamente ficaram em silêncio, um vento mais forte fez os longos fios vermelhos de Midoriko esvoaçarem. Li apenas ficou admirando-a. Ele tentara amar aquela mulher, ele tinha no fundo escolhido-a na tentativa de substituir Sakura em seu coração, mas como ele imaginava, Sakura era insubstituível em sua vida.

Syaoran: 'Mesmo assim, não seria ela.'

Midoriko cerrou os olhos em Li.

Midoriko (entre os dentes): 'Pois depois que ela morrer, vamos ver o que você vai fazer, Devillus. Kazuo vai...'

Syaoran: 'Kazuo? Quem é Kazuo?'

Midoriko abriu um sorriso maldoso vendo os olhos do homem arregalarem.

Syaoran (segurando o pulso dela novamente): 'Quem é Kazuo?'

Midoriko: 'Meu filho.'

Li apertou mais forte o pulso dela.

Syaoran: 'Nosso filho?'

Ela encarou-o nos olhos por um longo tempo até concentrar sua energia na mão livre e jogar sobre Li fazendo-o soltá-la e dar uns passos para trás.

Midoriko: 'Realmente você não é mais o mesmo. Está fraco e decaído!'

Li levantou-se encarando-a.

Syaoran: 'Ainda não me respondeu.'

Midoriko: 'Veja-o e tire suas próprias conclusões.'

Dizendo isso ela pulou para a copa da árvore mais próxima desaparecendo da vista de Li. O homem levou uma das mãos até a queimadura que tinha agora no lado direito do abdômen. Ela tinha razão, ele estava mais fraco, muito mais fraco.

_I've got your Kiss_

_Still burning on my lips_

_The touch of my fingertips_

_This love so deep inside of me, Baby_

_I've still got your face_

_I've still got your face_

_Painted on my heart_

_Painted on my heart_

* * *

Eriol dedilhava de forma rápida e forte as teclas do piano clássico que tinha na sala de sua residência. A música transmitia todos os sentimentos de raiva e insegurança que sentia naquele momento. Ele sabia que algo estava para acontecer. E seria logo. Não tinha como evitar ou avisar aos seus amigos. Fechou os olhos desejando que tudo que estava prevendo fosse apenas fruto de sua imaginação e não de seus poderes. Maldito Mago Clow que lhe deixara esta sina. Já estava acostumado com a felicidade vivendo ao lado de Tomoyo e Marie. Por que agora tudo deveria mudar?

Abriu os olhos e virou o rosto para o lado encontrando a figura bela de sua esposa parada ao lado da porta admirando sua performance. Tomoyo lhe abriu um sorriso lindíssimo. Um sorriso que lhe trazia paz e alegria. Mesmo ainda estando no meio da música retirou as mãos do piano e achou graça do rosto assustado de Tomoyo.

Tomoyo: 'Por que parou? Estava na parte mais bela.'

Eriol (ajeitando os óculos): 'Não sei. Apenas senti vontade de parar.'

A mulher caminhou até ele e parou ao seu lado encostando-se ao instrumento.

Tomoyo: 'O que lhe aflige, querido? Não diga que é porque Marie resolveu dormir no hospital.'

Eriol: 'Não é por isso. Nossa filha está bem ao lado de Shaolin.'

Tomoyo (passando as mãos pelos cabelos lisos do esposo): 'Então o que é?'

Eriol levantou-se parando a frente da esposa e a segurando pela cintura.

Eriol: 'Já lhe disse o quanto eu lhe amo?'

Tomoyo (abrindo um sorriso): 'Ainda não.'

Eriol: 'Acho que a amei desde o primeiro instante que a vi ajudando Sakura nas minhas "brincadeiras".'

Tomoyo soltou uma gargalhada feliz lembrando-se daquela época onde Sakura era apenas uma card captor atrapalhada.

Tomoyo: 'Você a colocou em grandes apuros naquela época.'

Eriol: 'Sim. Ela e Li. Sobrou até mesmo para você. Lembra-se quando a prendi no colégio Tomoeda?'

Tomoyo (confirmando com um gesto): 'Lembro-me. Fiquei muito preocupada...'

Eriol: 'Preocupada por Sakura, não por você.'

Tomoyo: 'Eu sabia que ela ia dar um jeito de me encontrar.'

Eriol: 'Você confiava nela de uma forma que nem mesmo ela confiava em si.'

Tomoyo (sorrindo de forma doce): 'Sakura... Sakura era a coisa mais importante da minha vida naquela época.'

Eriol (passando a mão pelo rosto da esposa): 'Sabia que eu invejava este amor grande que você sentia por ela?'

Tomoyo: 'Mentiroso...'

Ela falou em tom de brincadeira tentando afastar-se do marido, porém ele a segurou mais forte pela cintura impedindo isso.

Eriol: 'Verdade! Queria que um dia você me amasse assim também.'

Tomoyo (arqueando uma sobrancelha): 'Naquela época o senhor já estava de compromisso com a professora Mizuki.'

Eriol (soltado um longo suspiro): 'Eu era um velho no corpo de um garoto.'

Tomoyo (sorrindo maliciosamente): 'Por isso gostava de mulheres mais... hã... maduras, não é?'

Ele sorriu um pouco encabulado. Tomoyo era a única que conseguia deixá-lo assim. Abaixou o rosto ficando a centímetros da face da esposa.

Eriol: 'Eu a amo muito, senhora Hiraguisawa.'

Tomoyo (enlaçando o pescoço do marido): 'Eu também o amo muito.'

Eriol diminuiu mais a distância entre eles e beijou os lábios doces da esposa com paixão. Tomoyo era sua amiga, sua companheira, seu amor. De todas as mulheres com quem se relacionou, seja como o mago Reed Clow ou como o jovem Hiraguisawa Eriol, Tomoyo era, e sempre seria a mulher da sua vida.

Estavam entregues ao beijo, quando Eriol afastou-se olhando para os lados.

Eriol: 'Começou. Que Deus nos ajude agora.'

Tomoyo observou o marido sem entender nada, porém logo o chão abaixo de seus pés começou a tremer, agarrou-se ao marido com força tentando buscar além de equilíbrio, proteção. Eriol fechou os olhos abraçando forte a esposa enquanto ouvia o barulho estrondoso do tremor de terra e as magias que explodiam.

* * *

Sakura sentiu uma pressão enorme no peito. Como se de alguma forma seu coração estivesse sendo comprimido de forma brutal. Foi atingida pela espada de Kazuo resultando num corte grande no braço direito, mas o ferimento não era nada comparado com a súbita falta de ar que sentia.

Kazuo deu alguns passos em direção à mulher que estava ajoelhada no chão com os braços apoiados para que não caísse desacordada. Do ferimento formou-se uma poça grande de sangue em volta dela, sorriu satisfeito. Com seus poderes recuperados fora mais fácil vencê-la. Também, a estúpida humana evitava atingi-lo tentando apenas se proteger dos seus ataques, era uma idiota como a mãe sempre falava.

Kazuo: 'Vou mandar sua cabeça de presente para meu pai.'

Sakura arregalou os olhos vendo seu próprio sangue no chão. Agora era certo e não apenas suposições de sua mente. Aquele garoto era filho de Syaoran com aquela vaca. Cretina! Ela tinha conseguido ter um filho com o seu marido. Levantou os olhos para o rapaz e o fitou não de forma raivosa, mas de forma magoada. Ela não havia sido a única a dar a Sayoran um filho.

Levou uma das mãos ao peito sentindo novamente aquela dor estúpida, não conseguiu evitar que um grito saísse de seus lábios. Kazuo que estava pronto para aplicar um golpe na mulher finalizando a luta, deu uns passos para trás observando a aura de Sakura aumentar num piscar de olhos. O que era aquilo? Logo foi jogado para longe pela força da energia, caindo de cima do prédio, se não fosse sua habilidade não conseguiria segurar-se na beirada.

Sentiu quando tudo começou a tremer de repente e não conseguiu continuar segurando-se, caiu em queda livre do alto edifício. Deu uma cambalhota no ar e pousou de maneira correta diminuindo o impacto com o concreto da calçada. Levantou os olhos vendo os vidros das janelas se quebrando e uma chuva de cacos de vidros cair sobre ele. Levantou a mão direita formando um escudo protegendo-se da chuva mortal.

Ouvia gritos desesperados por todos os lados. Piscou os olhos vendo os universos confundirem-se de forma louca fazendo com que algumas pessoas estranhas que tentavam correr para salvar suas vidas esbarrassem em seu escudo.

Kazuo: 'O que diabos está acontecendo?'

Os mundos mudavam e apareciam em flashs repetidas vezes, como um filme quebrado e louco deixando o jovem demônio confuso e desorientado. Ele tentou caminhar para frente e sentiu quando alguma coisa o segurou pelo ombro. Virou-se para trás e deu de cara com ninguém menos que Devillus.

Kazuo: 'Como atravessou o meu escudo?'

Syaoran: 'Seu escudo é fraco.'

Kazuo mostrou-se mais desorientado. Estava ao lado do pai em uma situação em que a última coisa que passava pela sua cabeça era vingança.

Syaoran: 'Os universos estão se confundindo por muito tempo. Onde está Sakura?'

Kauzo (apontando para cima): 'No alto do prédio.'

Sayoran não falou nada saiu do escudo de proteção do demônio.

Sayoran: 'Deus do vento eu o invoco ao meu auxílio.'

Uma aura azul celeste envolveu o corpo do feiticeiro permitindo que ele voasse, mas na subida sempre esbarrava em alguma coisa que aparecia em determinado universo fazendo a curta viagem até a cobertura do prédio longa e dolorida. Kazuo observou o pai afastando-se, desfez o escudo e olhou para a entrada do hospital. Parecia loucura, mas estava preocupado com o irmão que estava desacordado e por isso impossibilitado de se proteger.

* * *

Lyra estava encostada na parede mais próxima tentando manter-se em pé devido ao forte terremoto.

Logan: 'O que diabos está acontecendo, Kruel?!'

O grande demônio não respondia, apenas gargalhava de forma louca vendo a fonte de energia a sua frente, antes colorida e multicolor, transformar-se definitivamente numa esfera negra e nociva. Estendeu a mão a frente tocando-a e sugando para si toda a energia que ela possuía.

Um tremor mais forte fez com que a jovem loira caísse finalmente de joelhos ao chão observando a sinistra cena. Conforme Kruel absorvia o poder do pilar, mais a energia tornava-se nociva e perigosa, e o terremoto ficava cada vez mais violento. Olhou para o pai que estava, assim como ela, caído no chão devido ao forte tremor. Um estalo chamou a atenção da jovem que olhou para cima e arregalou os olhos vendo o teto trincar.

Lyra: 'PAI! Isso tudo vai desabar!'

Logan virou-se para trás fitando a filha que apontava para o teto e arregalou os olhos. Levantou-se correndo como pode na direção de sua herdeira e a empurrando para fora do cômodo, segundos antes do teto finalmente ruir. Levantaram-se de forma desengonçada e começaram a correr para fora da construção que sabiam que não duraria muito tempo em pé. Algumas outras pessoas também corriam de forma desesperada tentando salvar suas vidas.

Lyra: 'Os universos irão fundir-se?'

Logan: 'Sim. O caos finalmente está acontecendo.'

A jovem abriu a boca para falar mais alguma coisa, mas o pai puxou-a com força pelo pulso para que corresse mais rápido. Saíram pelo portão e olharam para trás ouvindo gritos desesperados vindo ainda dentro da construção.

Lyra (soltando-se do pai): 'Vou buscá-los!'

Logan (segurando-a): 'Não! Eles não têm mais chance!'

Lyra: 'Não importa! Eu vou tentar salvá-los!'

Dito isso a enorme construção ruiu formando uma grande nuvem de poeira. Quando a jovem caçadora conseguiu abrir os olhos, apenas viu uma montanha de pedras a sua frente. Tudo agora era calmo. O terremoto tinha finalmente parado. Ela olhou de um lado para o outro e observou tudo destruído a sua volta. Mais um estrondo a fez pular para trás de susto. Pedras voavam por todos os lados assustando-a. Lyra observou, através da nuvem de poeira um vulto caminhando calmamente.

Lyra: 'Quem é?'

Logan: 'Kruel.'

Logo o grande demônio apareceu com o rosto bravo.

Kruel: 'Alguma coisa interferiu.'

Logan: 'Nada interferiu. Você corrompeu o pilar e pegou o poder dele. Sinto em você o enorme poder dele.'

Kruel: 'Não, idiota! Alguma coisa interferiu no caos! Algum poder muito maior fez com que o caos parasse. Olhe ao redor! Tudo está como antes!'

Logan e Lyra rodaram os olhos rapidamente pelo lugar e depois voltaram-se para o demônio.

Kruel: 'Alguém com um poder muito maior que o de um pilar fez com que os universos se estabilizassem.'

Lyra: 'Alguém? Ninguém tem o poder maior que o de um pilar.'

Logan: 'Apenas...'

Kruel: '... Sakura.'

Continua.

* * *

**N/A:**

_Em primeiro lugar: DESCULPA!!!!_

Syaoran: Nem vem! Ninguém vai ligar para as suas desculpas, Kath!

_Mas eu tenho que falar! Eu tenho! Mil desculpas pela demora em postar este capítulo! Eu estou completamente atrasada neste fic..._

Ren: Não só neste! Dragões vc já começou atualizando de quinze em quinze dias, agora nem isso!

_(Sorrindo sem graça) Eu sei! Mas é que eu não estou conseguindo continuar com o mesmo ritmo. Estou toda enrolada no trabalho e agora no finalzinho de faculdade... tenho que tentar apresentar meu projeto final ainda este ano, e ele anda me rendendo alguns cabelos brancos! Buáááá!_

Syaoran: Isso não é desculpa! Você anda negligenciando-nos!

Ren: Isso mesmo!

_Hei vocês dois! Calem a boca! Ninguém chamou vocês para as minhas notas finais! Estou eu aqui desesperada na minha vida e ainda em vez de vocês ficarem ao meu lado ficam me sacaneando. Buááá! Ninguém me ama! Ninguém me entende! Sou uma incompreendida!!! Buáááá!_

Sakura (aproximando-se com roupas de época): Vocês ficam reclamando, pior eu que esta louca aí me colocou até dentro de um espartilho e empacou em Pétalas de Fogo também!

Ren: Isso não é nada! Ela sumiu com a minha irmã por mais de seis meses!!!

Syaoran: Rá vocês estão reclamando a toa! Vejam o que está mulher já fez comigo?!

_Pára tudo! Olha, eu adoro vocês mas agora... se mandem das minhas notas finais. apontando para a porta e com o olhar ameaçador_

_Bem agora que estou novamente no comando... vamos lá:_

_E aí o que acharam do capítulo 28? Finalmente a coisa irá deslanchar! Sei que muitos estão se perguntando o que aconteceu no final, sei que fui malvada com vocês, mas no próximo capítulo tudo ficará mais claro. O que realmente aconteceu com Sakura, Syaoran, Kazuo e todos os outros?_

Sakura (dando pulinhos e levantando o braço): Eu sei! Eu sei!!!

_(Rodando os olhos) Duvido que vc saiba... ainda não mandei para você o script._

Sakura: A Super Sakura se transformou em Dark Sakura e acabou com todo mundo, quer dizer, salvou o mundo.

Sayoran: Inclusive acabou comigo! E os homens ficam reclamando de TPM... isso porque eles não casaram com Sakura.

_Gente, por favor (Observando seu casal fofinho encarando-se e já querendo partir para a briga) Lugar de lavar roupa suja é em casa, não é? sorrindo sem graça_

_Voltando ao capítulo! Eu sei que muitos de vocês devem estar meio perdidos nos triângulos amorosos, mas esta é a minha intenção HAHAHA Como eu disse nem eu sei direito ainda como isso irá terminar, imagina o coitado do Shaolin que tem 12 aninhos. Queria agradecer ao pessoal que anda me estimulando a escrever Feiticeiros IV. Bem, vamos ver como esta fase termina e pensamos depois no futuro. Ah e para quem quer participar das enquetes sobre dois triângulos amorosos na trama, vão no fórum Mansão da amizade (3ws.mansaodaamizade.cjb.net) no tópico de FEITICEIROS. **Participem!!!!**_

_E finalmente aconteceu o grande encontro entre Midoriko e Syaoran!!! Eu até fiquei com pena dela! Sei que muitos detestam ela, mas coitada da demônio apaixonada... A Rô falou que eu a fiz se humilhar demais, mas o amor nos faz fazer cada coisa... Eu resolvi até colocar uma trilha sonora para ela. A música é **Painted on my heart** do **The Cult**. Quem me apresentou esta musica forte e bonita foi a Dai e o Murilo. Eu sei que parece que a madame gelo não tem coração, mas eu achei a musica a cara dela... Agora se ela ama realmente o Li ou apenas não quer perde-lo... façam suas apostas!!!_

Sakura (levantando o punho com cara de malvada): Ela é uma "destruidora de lares"!!!!

_Isso é mesmo hehehe. Bem, quero aproveitar e agradecer a todos que estão acompanhando meus fics. Sei que ando abusando da paciência de vocês, mas quero dizer que em nenhum momento eu abandonei as histórias, só estou levando mais tempo para atualizá-las._

_Quero mandar milhões de beijocas para o pessoal do Fórum da Amizade que está fazendo uma super gincana em comemoração ao meu aniversário! Estou torcendo por todos e que ganhe o melhor!!!_

Horo-Horo: Como eu digo: Está na hora do duelo!!!!

Yoh (sorrindo sem graça): Eu já falei que esta fala é do Yugi do Yu-Gi-Oh.

Horo-Horo: A Kath não vê este anime, então a frase é minha! Hahaha

Ren: Que lástima... até eles invadiram as notas da Kath...

_Bem como o Horo-Horo falou (apesar da frase ser mesmo do Yugi ") está na hora do duelo entre as equipes! Para quem quer acompanhar esta disputa é só ir na sessão de **"Enquetes e concursos"** no Fórum Mansão da Amizade._

_Beijos a todos,_

_Kath_

* * *

**RECADO DA RÔ:**

Rô em prantos pensando na sua outra metade que está no Japão... Ai, que saudade da Patty..... e olha que ela foi hoje (no dia que estou escrevendo 27/06).....

Vamos ao capítulo......

Caraca, eu odeio mesmo a Midoriko, e ela faltou rastejar...Kath, eu nunca faria isso, nunca, nunca....ainda mais por um alguém que não me quer?...Fala sério... Ela não ama, apenas não quer perder.....acha que a bruxa velha tem amor no coração? De jeito nenhum.....

Adorei o encontro da Sakura com o Kazuo, muito bom.... O Li comentando do escudo do Kazuo ser fraco, foi ótimo....

Shaolin dando uma de herói indo ao encontro do irmão, e depois Kazuo querendo proteger o irmão.... esses dois são umas gracinhas.....

Eu vejo o Kazuo com um garotinho grande, que não teve muitos momentos felizes na sua vida, é do tipo do Lex Luthor de Smallville, vc olha p ele e dá vontade de dar colo, carinho, aconchego....dá p entender?

As lembranças da Krishna com o Gabriel, não tinha como ela n se apaixonar pelo anjinho...eheheheh...amor de infância é lindo demais....

Tomoyo e Eriol são tão perfeitos juntos, como Syaoran e Sakura, essa cena entre os dois ficou muito linda Kath.

E esse final me deixou aqui com as minhas considerações.....e vc n respondeu a minha pergunta... A dor de Sakura é o motivo de todo esse pandemônio?....como eu te conheço, acredito que vc vai me responder mandando o próximo capítulo...ahahahah....eu espero....

Beijos

R


	29. A Senhora do Caos

**_OS FEITICEIROS III_**

**Capítulo 29: A Senhora do Caos**

Marie abraçava o corpo do primo com carinho enquanto tudo tremia a sua volta. Estava assustada, com medo. Não! Medo era pouco, estava em pânico por estar sozinha naquele momento. Olhou de relance para o primo que estava em seus pequenos braços e sorriu.

Marie (sussurrando ao ouvido dele): 'Tia Sakura pediu para eu protegê-lo. Não se preocupe.'

Desde que havia reencontrado Shaolin há três meses atrás sabia que aquele menino era muito importante para ela, com a convivência diária no colégio, tudo apenas se intensificou. Marie era comunicativa e alegre, mas muitas vezes encontrava-se sozinha pois os pais estavam ocupados com suas carreiras. Não se queixava, mas sentia falta de alguém. Shaolin era este alguém! Fechou os olhos e abraçou-o mais forte, querendo que tudo aquilo acabasse.

As luzes explodiram fazendo a garota gritar desesperada. Foi quando sentiu os braços de Shaolin envolvendo-a também num abraço apertado.

Shaolin: 'Calma, tudo vai terminar bem.'

A menina abriu os olhos e levantou o rosto fitando o do primo a milímetros do dela. Podia sentir a respiração cansada de Shaolin pertinho de seus lábios. Logo sentiu o rosto corar. Odiou-se por sentir aquilo numa hora tão difícil, afastou-se do primo e olhou para cima onde agora podia ver um escudo esverdeado de energia protegendo-os das coisas que voavam por todos os lados no quarto do hospital.

Marie: 'Os universos estão confusos...'

Shaolin (com uma das mãos no machucado): 'Sim.'

Marie o observou levantando-se da cama, logo o segurou pelo braço com força.

Marie: 'Aonde vai?'

Shaolin: 'Minha mãe precisa de mim.'

Marie: 'Não vá! Não me deixe sozinha, Shaolin.'

O garoto arregalou os olhos fitando surpreso a prima. Sorriu de leve tentando passar confiança para ela.

Shaolin: 'Não vou deixá-la desprotegida, Marie. Nunca faria isso.'

Marie: 'Prometa-me! Por favor...'

Shaolin levantou os braços pegando o rosto da prima com carinho entre as mãos, com os polegares secou de leve as lágrimas que saíam dos belos olhos violetas.

Shaolin: 'Eu prometo.'

A menina sorriu antes de abraçar forte o primo procurando proteção. Ela sabia que ele a protegeria. Shaolin a abraçou e olhou para porta pensando em sua mãe. Tinha que dar um jeito de proteger Marie, mas não poderia deixar sua mãe a mercê de Kazuo. Ele a mataria com certeza pela enorme raiva que tinha dela.

Shaolin (afastando-se um pouco da menina): 'Ouça, Marie. Eu quero que fique aqui segura dentro do escudo. Eu preciso ir ajudar minha mãe.'

Marie o fitou nos olhos séria. Mordeu de leve o lábio inferior insegura em falar alguma coisa.

Shaolin: 'Eu logo voltarei.'

Marie: 'Sua mãe não está mais aqui, Shaolin.'

Shaolin: 'Ela deve estar na cobertura.'

Marie (balançando a cabeça com força): 'Você não entendeu, sua mãe... não é mais sua mãe.'

Shaolin (arregalando os olhos): 'Do que está falando?!'

A menina ia abrir a boca para responder quando sentiu uma energia ruim aproximando-se deles, mal teve tempo de virar-se e viu Kazuo invadindo o quarto com a espada em punho. As crianças assustaram-se de imediato. Shaolin virou colocando-se à frente da prima e formando na sua mão direita a espada mágica que já controlava.

Shaolin: 'O que fez a minha mãe?'

Kazuo olhou para o irmão e sorriu de leve, realmente havia se preocupado a toa, Shaolin era forte o suficiente para assim que a magia de Sakura havia ficado debilitada conseguisse vencê-la, formou um escudo de proteção e ainda tinha energia para ousar lutar contra ele. Bem ou mal, ele era o seu irmão.

De repente os três feiticeiros sentiram uma energia enorme explodir. Nem mesmo Kazuo havia sentido algo tão forte no mundo das trevas.

Marie: 'É a tia Sakura.'

Shaolin (virando-se rapidamente para ela): 'Não pode ser! Esta energia... ela é...'

Kazuo (completando): 'Maligna.'

Shaolin virou-se para o irmão que estava próximo a eles.

Shaolin: 'Não pode ser...'

Kauzo: 'Acho que você não sabe tudo sobre seus pais, Garoto.'

Shaolin (olhando com raiva para ele): 'E não será você que me dirá sobre eles.'

O garoto estava pronto para sair do escudo e ir até a mãe, entretanto Kazuo segurou seu braço, Shaolin tentou golpeá-lo, mas fora fácil para o rapaz impedir o golpe apenas segurando a espada.

Kazuo: 'Está fraco, não tente usar mais sua magia ou vai morrer mesmo.'

Shaolin (gritando): 'E não é isso que você quer?!'

Kazuo: 'Não!'

Shaolin (arregalando os olhos): 'Não?'

O rapaz ficou sem jeito, realmente não queria matar o irmão... não agora com ele fraco daquela maneira e com tantas coisas acontecendo ao mesmo tempo.

Kazuo (desviando os olhos dele): 'Não agora.'

O menino puxou o braço com força finalmente soltando-se do irmão. Marie parou entre eles.

Marie: 'Ele está certo, Shaolin. Eu lhe falei que ela não é mais a sua mãe.'

Shaolin (confuso): 'Está do lado dele? Marie! Ele é um demônio!'

Marie: 'Ele é seu irmão.'

Shaolin (supreso): 'C-como sabe?'

Marie: 'Os olhos dele são iguais aos do tio Syaoran.'

Kazuo (sorrindo de lado): 'Reconheceu-me apenas pelos olhos, garota?'

Marie (virando-se para ele): 'Pela aura também.'

Kazuo desfez o sorriso debochado e franziu a testa observando a menina a sua frente, não parecia ter grandes poderes, mas alguma coisa fez com que ele ficasse alerta não subestimando-a

Marie (olhando para o teto): 'Não se preocupem, o Tio Syaoran vai conseguir.'

Shaolin: 'Como assim? O que está acontecendo?'

Kazuo: 'Sua mãe foi corrompida novamente.'

Shaolin: 'Corrompida...'

Kazuo: 'Acho melhor eu lhe contar o que sei, antes de você tentar ir até eles.'

* * *

Gabriel olhava para o horizonte completamente aterrorizado.

Gabriel: 'Deus! É o fim dos mundos.'

Simplesmente não sabia o que fazer revendo aquele caos a sua frente, sabia que não era capaz de fazer nada para pará-lo, não tinha poder para tanto e isso o corroia por dentro. Ouviu chamarem o seu nome e quando olhou para trás viu o rosto assustado de Krishna que segurava-se na porta enquanto o fitava. Correu até ela abraçando-a e pedindo para que tivesse calma.

Krishna: 'Vamos morrer! Pelos deuses, vamos morrer!'

Ele adoraria dizer que não, mas não tinha certeza. Não tinha certeza de mais nada na vida. Um tremor mais forte fez com que o casal caísse no chão de joelhos um para o outro, mas ainda abraçados.

Krishna afundou seu rosto no peito do amigo de infância e seu amor, enquanto rezava para que tudo terminasse, não queria morrer ainda, nunca havia temido a morte, mas não queria morrer sem saber o que era sentir-se querida e amada.

Gabriel (passando a mão pelos cabelos da jovem): 'Não precisa temer, Krishna. Acredite em mim, a morte não é o fim de tudo.'

Krishna (fitando-o): 'Não está vendo, Gabriel. Tudo irá acabar... os universos não vão conseguir se estabilizar e tudo... tudo irá acabar.'

Ela tinha razão. Gabriel sabia disso. Na mente do rapaz tudo era uma enorme confusão, e piorou quando sentiu algo doce encostar em seus lábios. Arregalou os olhos vendo de perto o rosto da amiga enquanto sentia os lábios macios e delicados roçando nos dele. Ela estava o beijando? Aquilo era um beijo? Perguntava-se sem entender o que sentia e sem conseguir esboçar nenhuma reação. Krishna o abraçou mais forte enquanto comprimia os seus lábios aos do rapaz que estava estático, porém logo ele entreabriu os lábios e em pouco tempo a garota sentiu o gosto das línguas se encontrando. Gabriel tinha os lábios doces como ela havia sempre imaginado que seriam, e como era bom beijá-lo. Sim! Eles estavam se beijando! Será que ela estava dormindo? Será que ela estava num sonho? Se fosse um sonho, era o melhor que tivera em toda sua vida.

Quando sentiu as mãos dele passeando por suas costas enquanto ele cada vez mais aprofundava o beijo ela teve a certeza que não estava num sonho. Podia ouvir a confusão e os gritos que ecoavam pelo caos em que estavam, mas nada importava. Se morresse naquele momento, morreria como a pessoa mais feliz de todos os universos.

Gabriel afastou-se da garota fitando-a com a respiração ofegante. O que ele tinha feito? Aquilo não poderia ter acontecido nunca! Krishna abriu devagar os olhos fitando o rapaz a sua frente, abriu um enorme sorriso transmitindo para ele toda a felicidade que ele tinha oferecido a ela naquele beijo.

Gabriel: 'Krishna...'

Ela o interrompeu tocando de leve com o dedo os lábios dele e pedindo assim que se silenciasse.

Krsihna: 'Eu te amo, Gabriel. Obrigada por me dar um pouquinho do céu.'

O rapaz ficou sem fala agora, ele tinha tantas coisas para falar e se desculpar para a jovem, mas a fitando com o rosto sereno a sua frente simplesmente as palavras fugiram de sua boca. E por Deus! A única coisa que queria agora era voltar a beijá-la! Não! Isso não! O que estava acontecendo com ele?

Seus pensamentos confusos foram interrompidos com a aproximação de uma presença conhecida. Gabriel afastou-se de Krishna e de forma desengonçada alcançou a janela, olhou para fora e além de ver a confusão de universos viu o exército de anjos que estavam lhe esperando. Voltou-se para Krishna que estava de joelhos observando-o

Raziel: 'Vamos Gabriel. Temos apenas uma única esperança.'

Gabriel (voltando-se para ele): 'Sim!'

Krishna arregalou os olhos, não acreditando no que via. Das costas de Gabriel formou-se um enorme par de asas brancas como as nuvens do céu. A aura dourada do rapaz estava mais forte do que nunca. Ele a fitou por alguns segundos antes de pular a janela e voar de encontro as seus companheiros. Agora já sabia quem era e sabia o que tinha que fazer. Sentiu no peito uma leve pressão, não queria deixar Krishna sozinha, mas sabia que ela não teria chance de viver se tudo acabasse. Não queria por nada que Krishna deixasse de existir.

* * *

Por quê? Por que Syaoran tinha outro filho? Por que ele tinha a traído daquela maneira? Ele não a amava, ele nunca a amou! Ela havia sido apenas mais uma diversão para ele. Ele sempre a fez sofrer. Sempre a pisoteou, sempre a insultou e a xingou.

Sakura levantou-se vendo os universos a sua frente confundirem-se num espetáculo surreal e terrível. Sorriu de maneira maliciosa admirando o seu feito, finalmente tinha voltado a sentir aquele poder incrível percorrendo cada célula de seu corpo. Levantou o braço e com apenas um leve gesto com as mãos destruiu a fachada do prédio vizinho, soltou uma gargalhada divertindo-se com aquilo.

Voz: 'Sakura!'

Virou-se para trás e viu o único motivo de suas aflições. Ali estava planando no ar o humano idiota que havia lhe feito sofrer a vida inteira. Li engoliu em seco. O olhar de Sakura estava mais frio do que nunca com as órbitas negras. Ela abriu um sorriso maldoso. Ele sabia, iria morrer. Respirou fundo e pousou na beirada da cobertura sem desviar os olhos da esposa que estava envolvida pela aura negra.

Syaoran: 'Sakura...'

Sakura abriu os braços mostrando para o marido o caos que os rodeava.

Sakura: 'Está vendo o que eu sou capaz de fazer?'

Syaoran (franzindo a testa): 'Pare com isso! Está destruindo tudo!'

Sakura (rindo): 'Por que eu pararia com tudo? Não é muito melhor que este mundo acabe de uma vez? Que você e todos deixem de existir?'

Syaoran: 'Até mesmo o nosso filho? Você gostaria que ele deixasse de existir.'

Sakura franziu a testa observando o marido, ficando em silêncio por alguns segundos. Syaoran sabia que o único ponto fraco de Sakura era o filho. Da última vez que ela fora corrompida apenas a imagem do menino tinha feito com que ela parasse.

Sakura: 'Está preocupado com os seus filhos.'

Li arregalou os olhos de leve percebendo que a mulher forçou o plural. Do que ela estava falando, será que... Deus! Não era justo que ela soubesse de alguma coisa pela boca de estranhos.

Syaoran: 'Eu...'

Sakura: 'Pare! Nada do que dirá mudará as coisas!'

Ela falou levantando um braço e liberando poder de Disparo que foi com tudo em cima de Syaoran. Havia começado. A luta que sabia que estava predestinado a ter um dia, mas que no fundo de sua alma rezava para que nunca chegasse. Pulou para a direita desviando da chuva mortal de Disparos que tentava acerta-lo, mas foi pego desprevenido por uma forte rajada de vento, que o jogou para fora do prédio.

Syaoran: 'Deus do vento, eu o invoco em meu auxílio.'

Novamente conseguiu evitar mais uma queda livre, porém assustou-se quando esbarrou em alguma coisa atrás de si, era uma construção de algum universo que havia aparecido do nada, não conseguiu evitar o impacto, ao mesmo tempo que tentava defender-se dos Disparos que Sakura lançava sobre ele. Sabia que não duraria muito, mas tinha que tentar falar com a esposa, e fazer com que ela parasse ou Shaolin, e todos deixariam de existir.

Syaoran: 'É só de mim que você tem raiva, não é? Não é só a mim que você quer matar?'

Gritou com toda a força que seus pulmões permitiram. O ataque cessou, dando-lhe a falsa impressão de que tudo ficaria bem. Levantou os olhos observando a esposa caminhando devagar. Respirou fundo voando até ela e parando a sua frente. Encararam-se de forma demorada e em silêncio.

Sakura: 'Eu o odeio.'

Li engoliu em seco.

Syaoran: 'Eu a amo, Sakura. Pode não acreditar nisso, mas eu a amo.'

Sakura sorriu de forma debochada, levantou a mão e com toda força que tinha desferiu um tapa no rosto do marido que caiu no chão com a boca sangrando.

Sakura: 'Vou fazer você sofrer...'

Li começou a rir.

Sakura (franzindo a testa): 'Está louco? Por que rir? Não acredita que eu irei mata-lo?'

Syaoran: 'Não. Você não irá me matar, Sakura.'

A mulher trincou os dentes e o chutou com força fazendo-o dobrar-se ao meio.

Sakura: 'Ainda não acredita?'

Syaoran: 'Não.'

Sakura: 'Idiota!'

Gritou com raiva voltando a golpear o marido que mal conseguia levantar-se. Afastou-se ofegante observando Syaoran ajoelhado no chão com o rosto sangrando. Ele ergueu o rosto fitando-a, devagar se levantou mesmo com os ferimentos que lhe doíam por todo o corpo. Não pode deixar de levar a mão até o lado esquerdo do abdômen, com certeza Sakura havia lhe quebrado algumas costelas.

Syaoran: 'Você não irá me matar, Sakura. Você fala, você grita, você me bate e me chuta, mas não me mata.'

Sakura: 'Quero fazê-lo sofrer.'

Ele limpou o sangue que escorria no canto esquerdo da boca e sorriu para ela.

Syaoran: 'Eu sei. Eu a magoei e sei disso.'

Sakura: 'Como pode fazer isso comigo, Syaoran? Como?!'

Gritou liberando seu poder e explodindo parte do prédio em que estavam. Pedaços da construção voaram por todos os lados. Li levantou seu escudo de proteção tentando proteger-se. Shaolin! Deus! Como estaria Shaolin? Sua mente gritou de preocupação com o filho que estava no prédio do hospital. Olhou novamente para a esposa que tinha o rosto abaixado e a aura negra cada vez mais forte. Alguma coisa estava agindo em Sakura. Aquele poder e aquela raiva não eram apenas fruto da descoberta de seu outro filho. Alguma coisa estava perturbando-a e Sakura de alguma maneira estava tentando lutar contra aquilo. Seu dever era ajuda-la.

Abaixou o escudo, caminhando em direção à esposa, com os passos um pouco incertos pela dor no corpo. Parou a frente dela sentindo o ar lhe faltar devido à energia negativa e nociva que a envolvia. Doía o seu coração vê-la sofrendo. Levantou o braço que antes estava no ferimento e tocou no ombro de Sakura que finalmente o encarou com os olhos negros e frios, mas repletos de lágrimas escorrendo pela face bela e branca.

Syaoran: 'Eu estarei sempre ao seu lado, Sakura.'

Ela entreabriu os lábios, porém nenhum som saiu deles.

Sakura: 'Eu não quero!'

Disse empurrando-o longe e fazendo o homem ser arrastado pela cobertura que havia sobrado da construção do hospital. Syaoran sentiu todas as células do seu corpo gritarem novamente. Não duraria muito e por mais que tentasse não conseguia voltar a sua forma de demônio.

Voz: 'Já fez sua parte, guardião. Agora deixe conosco.'

Ele virou-se para trás o observou o exército enorme de anjos que planavam no ar, a frente deles estava Raziel e...

Syaoran: 'Gabriel?'

O anjo sorriu rapidamente para ele e confirmou com a cabeça.

Syaoran: 'As crianças! Elas estão no hospital.'

Raziel: 'Não podemos...'

Gabriel (interrompeu): 'Eu as pego.'

Os dois anjos fitaram-se rapidamente. Raziel soltou um longo suspiro, sabia que não adiantava discutir com o amigo que logo voou em direção ao hospital entrando por uma janela em busca das crianças. No fundo o rapaz sabia que talvez nem mesmo o grande exército celestial poderia parar Sakura, e a única pessoa que tinha este poder era o pequeno Shaolin. Tinha que mantê-lo vivo.

Li respirou aliviado sabendo que Gabriel ajudaria seu menino. Voltou a atenção para Sakura que já estava com a espada em punho defendendo-se do ataque dos anjos enquanto usava diversas magias ao mesmo tempo. Eles não conseguiriam detê-la. Tinha que tentar mais uma vez.

* * *

Touya caiu com o tremor mais forte, olhou para os vários computadores da loja que estavam caídos pelo chão. Teria um prejuízo enorme, mas isso não era o que mais lhe preocupava. Uma das luzes estourou forçando-o a proteger o rosto com os braços. Seu peito doía de preocupação com a irmã. Tinha certeza que aquele terremoto era o menor dos problemas. Algo muito maior e fora da imaginação dos humanos comuns estava acontecendo. Levantou segurando-se no que ainda estava em pé na loja. Devagar foi até a entrada da loja observando as pessoas caídas tentando levantarem e voltarem para suas casas. Crianças choravam agarradas aos seus pais que as abraçavam com força. Era o fim do mundo.

Um estalo chamou sua atenção, virou-se para trás e levantou o rosto. Arregalou os olhos vendo parte da fachada do prédio que abrigava a loja de informática ruir. Tentou correr e fugir dos escombros que caíam, mas com a terra tremendo sob seus pés era impossível. Fechou os olhos tentando proteger o rosto quando sentiu puxarem-no para cima com força. Franziu a testa sentindo a pressão em volta do pulso, seus pés não tocavam mais em nada, parecia estar flutuando no ar. Abriu os olhos devagar agora vendo a loucura que acontecia entre os universos.

Voz: 'Os universos estão confusos.'

Touya levantou o rosto fitando finalmente seu salvador. Deparou-se com um ser alado de formas belas, mas não era quem esperava.

Touya (sussurrando): 'Ruby Moon.'

A guardiã abaixou o rosto fitando o homem e lhe deu um fraco sorriso.

Ruby: 'Algum poder está fazendo tudo isso. Agora você vê além do terremoto pois está envolvido em minha aura.'

Touya: 'Eu sei...'

O tremor passou. Ruby pousou em um prédio qualquer que ainda permanecia em pé depois dos tremores. Touya passou a mão pelo pulso dolorido e encarou a guardiã.

Touya: 'Por que não está com seu mestre?'

Ruby abaixou o rosto.

Ruby: 'Estava preocupada com você. Sabia que Ywe... bem, ele estaria tentando ajudar Sakura.'

Touya: 'Que é a Mestra dele, assim como Eriol é seu mestre.'

Ruby (encarando-o finalmente): 'Não diga o que eu já sei.'

Touya: 'Então porque está aqui e não está tentando resolver esta loucura?'

A voz de Touya saiu mais áspera do que ele realmente gostaria. Estava em dívida com ela e isso o deixava muito perturbado. Balançou a cabeça, contrariado, e deu alguns passos até a beirada da cobertura.

Ruby: 'Cuidado, um tremor mais forte pode fazê-lo cair.'

Touya virou-se para ela, suavizando o rosto.

Touya: 'Preocupa-se tanto assim comigo, Nakuru? Renunciou ao seu dever apenas para me proteger?'

A jovem arregalou os olhos sem saber o que dizer. Uma nuvem de magia a envolveu e logo se dissipou devido ao forte vento. O homem não pode deixar de sorrir de leve quando a imagem da bela jovem apareceu. Ela tinha o rosto baixo e provavelmente envergonhado. Touya virou-se para o caos que estava a cidade, não tinha mais poder, mas sabia que tudo seria destruído e tudo acabaria. Por que então não tentava ser feliz no pouco tempo que restava?

Em dois longos passos alcançou Nakuru e a enlaçou pela cintura fazendo-a olhar para ele assustada. Os olhos avermelhados fitaram de forma intensa as órbitas negras. Sem falarem mais nada, os lábios uniram-se em um beijo tão desejado, mas que fora evitado por tanto tempo. Nakuru levantou os braços deslizando de forma calma pelas costas do único homem que a fez descobrir que era humana, que havia um coração dentro do seu peito que batia, batia por ele.

* * *

Tomoyo: 'Traga Marie. Por favor, Eriol. Traga nossa filha.'

O homem observou os olhos chorosos da esposa a sua frente. Tomoyo e Marie eram tudo o que mais amava no mundo. Só o pensamento de perder uma delas já fazia com que seu coração doesse.

Eriol (abraçando forte a esposa): 'Eu a trarei, minha querida. Logo estaremos todos juntos e felizes novamente.'

Tomoyo (afundando o rosto no peito do marido): 'É uma de suas premunições?'

Ela perguntou aquilo com um fio de esperança.

Eriol: 'Infelizmente não. Mas é o que mais desejo no mundo.'

Ele a abraçou mais forte enquanto sentia o perfume de magnólia que emanava dos fios macios dos cabelos da esposa. Pensou que talvez fosse a última vez que a veria.

Eriol: 'Eu te amo tanto.'

Tomoyo: 'Eu também.'

Voz: 'Mestre, precisamos ir.'

Eriol abriu os olhos e levantou o rosto fitando Spinel Sun que estava na sua forma original. A pantera tinha o rosto mais sério do que o de costume, pois sabia exatamente o que enfrentariam e a gravidade da situação.

Eriol: 'Eu voltarei. Com nossa filha.'

Falou afastando-se do abraço da esposa e a encarando nos olhos. Os olhos mais meigos e belos que já vira em suas duas vidas.

Tomoyo: 'Estarei esperando por vocês.'

Eriol abaixou-se tomando os lábios da esposa nos dele dando-lhe um beijo apaixonado antes de afastar-se por completo e ir de encontro a um de seus guardiões. Tomoyo observou-os correndo para fora da mansão. O mago montou em Spinel Sun.

Eriol: 'Onde está Ruby Moon?'

Spinel: 'Eu não sei.'

O mago franziu a testa, já sabia onde ela estava. Sorriu de leve pensando que faria o mesmo. Virou-se para trás rapidamente onde viu Tomoyo debruçada na porta tentando manter-se em pé por causa daqueles malditos tremores. Voltou-se para frente. Estava na hora de enfrentar sua discípula, mesmo sabendo não ser capaz de pará-la.

Tomoyo acompanhou o marido indo para a batalha. Seu coração doía de forma louca, parecia que explodiria a qualquer momento. Sentiu uma mão tocando no seu ombro e virou-se um pouco assustada, era Krishna. As duas se fitaram por alguns segundos em silêncio até a feiticeira abrir a boca.

Krishna: 'Precisa ser forte, senhora.'

Tomoyo: 'Sinto-me com se nunca mais fosse vê-lo novamente.'

Krishna: 'E talvez não irá.'

Tomoyo arregalou os olhos fitando a garota.

Tomoyo: 'Leu... leu isto nas cartas?'

Krishna (balançando a cabeça): 'Tenho medo do que eu possa ler nelas.'

Tomoyo (decidida): 'Pois perderá agora.'

Krishna sentiu quando a mulher segurou seu pulso arrastando-a até o escritório.

Tomoyo: 'Jogue.'

Krishna: 'Senhora... eu não sou capaz.'

Tomoyo: 'Jogue!'

A feiticeira engoliu a seco, tirou as cartas de dentro do bolso e reparou que elas brilhavam mais do que o comum. Estava na hora de jogá-las e de se preparar para o que viria. Ou tentar mudar o destino que elas falariam. Olhou para sua direita e viu o espectro de Harmony com o rosto tenso. Respirou fundo e começou a embaralhar as cartas.

* * *

Gabriel voou pelos corredores do hospital, desviando-se dos móveis que estavam fora do lugar. Algumas pessoas ainda estavam caídas no chão, assustadas demais para acharem que ver um anjo voando fosse algo impossível. Entre o caos e a dor, e em momentos de desesperos como aquele, era quando os homens lembravam-se que há uma força superior os protegendo.

Seu coração estava pequeno vendo-os pedindo ajuda e chorando com medo de morrer, mas naquele instante não poderia fazer nada. Tinha que tentar proteger a única esperança para a Terra e para todos os universos. Franziu a testa, sentido a presença próxima de Shaolin, Marie e outra...

Gabriel: 'Aquele demônio...'

Apertou mais forte a espada de prata que estava em sua mão direita e pousou no chão recolhendo suas asas sentindo as auras mágicas por trás da porta a sua frente. Sem demora arrombou a barreira que separava os cômodos com um chute. Marie gritou com o susto e pulou para trás esbarrando em Shaolin que gemeu de dor pois a menina tocara em seu ferimento. Ela arregalou os olhos pedindo desculpas repetidas vezes.

Gabriel: 'As crianças vão comigo.'

Kazuo ergueu uma sobrancelha. Já era a segunda vez que aquele garoto surgia do nada e tirava as pessoas de perto dele.

Kazuo: 'Não vou fazer mal a elas.'

Não era exatamente aquilo que queria falar, mas queria que acreditassem que ele não era responsável por aquela loucura.

Gabriel: 'Você realmente acredita que eu sou idiota?'

Shaolin fitou o inglês a sua frente, algo estava diferente nele, a calma e a serenidade que ele sempre passou tinham sumido. Era como se agora tivesse finalmente deixado uma máscara cair. O menino pegou o pulso da prima e a puxou em direção a saída do quarto.

Shaolin: 'Vamos.'

Marie (sem entender): 'Mas... o que…'

Shaolin: 'Precisamos chegar ao terraço. Meus pais precisam de mim.'

Ela o fitou nos olhos e concordou com a cabeça. Não deixaria Shaolin sozinho por nada, mesmo que soubesse que não adiantaria nada ele ir até lá e que no fundo estaria se arriscando. Arriscar-se-ia com ele.

Gabriel: 'Vamos ver se é tão bom quanto seu pai.'

Kazuo (puxando a espada e sorrindo de lado): 'Sou melhor que ele.'

Gabriel: 'Duvido.'

Foi a última coisa que falou antes de aumentar sua energia e avançar em direção a Kazuo. Estava com aquele demônio entalado na garganta há muito tempo.

* * *

Sakura lutava contra um exército de anjos. Ela usava facilmente seus poderes, alternando as cartas, o que tornava impossível aproximar-se dela. Água, fogo, terra, ar... Sakura usava o poder de todas as cartas elementares de uma só vez, como se estivesse no fundo divertindo-se com toda a destruição que causava.

Syaoran não sabia o que fazer, tentava aproximar-se da esposa, mas ele em especial era o mais atacado. Disparo não o deixava fazer muita coisa além de fugir de seus projéteis. Já tinha vários arranhões pelo corpo provocados por sua distração.

Voz: 'Cuidado!'

Uma voz forte veio por trás do homem, assustando-o. Mal conseguiu virar-se e sentiu o impacto de algo peludo e grande em suas costas. Caiu no chão com tudo sendo arrastado por alguns metros. Seu corpo inteiro reclamou de dor. Provavelmente outras costelas já deveriam estar quebradas.

Ywe: 'Vocês estão bem?'

O homem abriu os olhos com dificuldade, mas sentiu quando o peso saiu de suas costas e alguém ajudou-o a levantar-se. Encontrou os olhos azuis claros de Ywe a sua frente. Ao seu lado estava Kerberus com um grande machucado.

Syaoran: 'Sim. Obrigado.'

Ywe (fitando desesperado sua mestra): 'Aquela não pode ser a nossa mestra.'

Kerberus: 'Precisamos salvar Sakura. Tem alguma coisa dominando-a.'

Os dois guardiões avançaram em direção à luta, mas Li parou a frente deles estendendo o braço numa clara indicação que não fossem.

Syaoran: 'Ela irá matá-los e eu não posso permitir isso.'

Ywe: 'Não podermos ficar de braços cruzados.'

Syaoran: 'Eu cuido disso.'

Ele virou-se para trás assim que sentiu a presença do filho que acabara de chegar com Marie no terraço.

Syaoran: 'Tirem as crianças daqui. Não posso permitir que meu filho veja a mãe dele neste estado.'

Ywe e Kerberus entreolharam-se sem saber o que fazer direito.

Syaoran (impaciente): 'AGORA!'

Os dois guardiões não tiveram mais dúvidas, voaram até as crianças que olhavam assustadas para a enorme batalha que estava sendo travada a frente deles. Ywe segurou Shaolin que tentou se livrar do anjo, porém o guardião foi esperto em ser rápido e assim não lhe dar tempo para uma reação maior. Kerberus jogou a filha de seu criador no seu dorso e voou atrás de Ywe afastando-os de tudo.

Marie: 'O que está acontecendo Kero?'

Kerberus: 'Depois lhe explico, segure-se Marie!'

Alertou a menina batendo mais forte suas asas e desviando dos anjos e demônios que lutavam nos céus de Tomoeda. O poder de Sakura fez com que demônios de médio a alto nível invadissem o universo humano.

Shaolin: 'Solte-me, Ywe! Preciso ajudar minha mãe.'

Ywe (tentando ser compreensivo): 'Seu pai está cuidando disto.'

Shaolin: 'Mas sozinho ele não vai conseguir.'

Marie (gritando para o menino ouvir): 'Confie em seu pai, Shaolin.'

O menino virou o rosto e fitou a prima que voava com Kerberus. Ela sorriu para ele de forma meiga.

Shaolin: 'Mas...'

Marie (interrompendo-o): 'Eu confio nele.'

Com aquela afirmação o garoto não teve como argumentar. Ele também deveria confiar no seu pai. Ele salvaria sua mãe daquela aura mágica que estava fazendo mal a ela. Sua mãe não era má, ele sabia que alguma coisa externa estava provocando aquilo e Marie agora lhe fez entender que precisava confiar em seu pai. Ele salvaria a todos.

Kerberus (olhando para baixo): 'Os demônios estão atacando as pessoas.'

Marie (colocando um lenço em cima do machucado do tigre alado): 'Então vamos ajudá-los, não é Shaolin?

Shaolin (confirmando com a cabeça, sério): 'Sim. Ywe, pode me soltar.'

Ywe (arregalando os olhos): 'Mas você vai cair.'

Shaolin (sorrindo de lado): 'Pode confiar que não.'

O menino percebeu a hesitação do guardião e foi obrigado a empurrá-lo, usando um pouco de magia, assim finalmente Ywe o soltou. Livre, fechou os olhos concentrando sua magia como seu pai sempre lhe ensinou, logo um par de asas longas e brancas surgiu em suas costas, impedindo que continuasse a cair. Kerberus e Ywe sorriram ao observar que o filho de sua mestra havia conseguido controlar sua magia e conseqüentemente o poder das cartas que lhe foi herdado.

Marie (rindo): 'É isso aí, Shaolin!'

Shaolin: 'Vamos nesta.'

Foi a última coisa que falou antes de mergulhar em direção à cidade para ajudar as pessoas que estavam sendo perseguidas por monstros.

* * *

Arthas pulava de prédio em prédio seguido por Kuoto. O grandalhão virou o rosto olhando sobre os ombros o companheiro. Franziu a testa, Kuoto estava mais lento do que antes. Alguma coisa estava errada com o colega, desde que havia posto os pés no mundo dos homens andava mais calado e até mesmo parecia mais fraco do que antes. Talvez fora do mundo das trevas, demônios ficavam mais fracos... É talvez fosse isso, mas então porque ele não se sentia assim? Bem, talvez fosse burro demais para perceber isso. Nunca fora bom nestas coisas, sempre deixou esta parte para o Garoto e Kazuo. Estava com saudades de seu afilhado. Achou que poderia chamar o filho de Li assim, já que ele havia criado Kazuo. Estava distraído com seus pensamentos que não ouviu o aviso de Kuoto para parar e bateu em cheio numa barreira de energia. Foi com tudo ao chão sentindo a cara dura doendo e o traseiro também, já que caiu sentado.

Arthas: 'Que diabos foi isso?'

Kuoto que estava parado caminhou devagar até ele parando ao seu lado.

Kuoto: 'Eu tentei avisar.'

Arthas (esfregando o quadril): 'Depois que eu já havia batido nesta droga de barreira. Quem foi o idiota que a levantou?'

Voz: 'Dobre a língua quando fala de mim, seu imbecil.'

Arthas rodou os olhos reconhecendo a voz da madame gelo.

Kuoto: 'Por que nos impede de encontrar com Devillus e a pequena?'

Midoriko ficou alguns segundos quieta. Arthas levantou-se observando aquela hesitação por parte do demônio feminino. Depois que vieram para o mundo humano todos estavam esquisitos, começando por Kazuo, passando por Kuoto e terminando até mesmo na madame gelo. Midoriko percebeu o olhar do grandalhão.

Midoriko: 'Deixe que ela o maltrate mais um pouco, assim ele vai aprender a dar valor para quem...'

Novamente ela suspendeu o que ia falar. Kuoto de um longo suspiro e cruzou os braços.

Arthas: 'O que está acontecendo?'

Midoriko (impaciente): 'É um idiota mesmo.'

Kuoto: 'A pequena foi corrompida novamente. É isso que ela está querendo nos dizer.'

Arthas arregalou os olhos.

Arthas: 'Ela está tentando matar o Garoto novamente? É isso Midoriko?!'

Midoriko (encarando-o): 'É isso. É a única coisa que aquela imprestável sabe fazer bem. Tirar o que é meu para depois ficar desdenhando.'

Arthas (revoltado): 'Eu não acredito que você está aqui, tentando impedir que eu e Kuoto ajudemos Li a controlar a pequena! Eu não acredito que você está aí parada em vez de tentar ajudar o demônio que é pai de seu filho!'

Midoriko (explodindo): 'Ele fez a escolha dele! Agora que pague o preço pela sua estupidez.'

Kuoto (parando em frente a ela): 'Abaixe a sua barreira, ou eu vou destruí-la.'

Midoriko (estreitando os olhos): 'Não teria coragem de me desafiar, Kuoto.'

Kuoto: 'Vou contar até três, pois estou sem paciência. Um... dois...'

Midoriko arregalou os olhos sentindo o poder de Kuoto aumentando de forma intensa. Achou melhor fazer o que ele pediu, não valeria a pena começar uma luta entre eles. Abaixou a barreira e a única coisa que fez foi observar os dois demônios voltarem a sua corrida em direção à fonte do caos.

* * *

**Bring me to life**

Evanescence

_How can you see into my eyes_

_Like open doors_

_Leading you down into my core_

_Where I´ve become so numb?_

_Without a soul_

_My spirit´s sleeping somewhere cold_

_Until you find it there and lead it back home_

Syaoran levantou-se novamente, havia mais uma vez sido atingido por um dos ataques de Sakura, se ela continuasse lhe acertando daquela maneira, não conseguiria sobreviver por muito tempo. Empunhou sua espada conseguindo defender-se da última investida da esposa. Com o poder que tinha da antiga carta Clow Espada, Sakura o atacava agora sem piedade.

Syaoran: 'Precisa parar com isso antes que termine com tudo.'

Sakura: 'Não agüento mais você falar sempre a mesma coisa. Quando vai entender que eu não ligo para que tudo acabe!'

Syaoran (saltando para trás): 'Nunca! E sabe por quê? Porque eu não acredito que você queira isso.'

Sakura (sorriu de lado): 'Acho que bati demais em você. Está ficando cada vez mais burro.'

Li franziu a testa. A magia negra da mulher estava aumentando sem parar, entretanto os ataques estavam menos freqüentes. No fundo Sakura não queria matá-lo, mas o que ela queria então? Fazê-lo sofrer? Bem, isso com certeza ela estava conseguindo.

_(Wake me up)_

_Wake me up inside_

_(I can´t wake up)_

_Wake me up inside_

_(Save me)_

_Call my name and save me from the dark_

_(Wake me up)_

_Bid my blood to run_

_(I can´t wake up)_

_Before I come undone_

_(Save me)_

_Save me from the nothing I´ve become._

Sakura: 'Já enjoei de brincar com você. Vou matá-lo de uma vez.'

Agora ele fora surpreendido. Empunhou a espada à frente sabendo que ela não blefava. As órbitas negras como ônix o fitavam de forma perversa, assustando-o. O golpe de fogo foi rápido, dando-lhe tempo apenas de levantar um escudo de proteção que ficou envolvido completamente pelas chamas. Olhou em volta sentindo o coração disparar, o suor escorreu rápido de sua testa. Ia cozinhar ali dentro devido ao poder de Sakura.

O ar estava cada vez mais quente, não conseguia respirar, caiu de joelhos no chão fazendo um esforço para manter o escudo. Fechou os olhos sentindo o suor escorrer pelo seu corpo, misturando-se ao sangue que saía de suas feridas. Ao longe podia ouvir as risadas de Sakura. Não podia morrer agora, não podia e não queria. Depois de tudo que viveu, por tudo que passou, não morreria assim. Como queria ter novamente seu poder de demônio. Como gostaria de voltar a se transformar em Devillus, assim poderia ter uma chance para impedir Sakura.

_Now that I know what I´m without_

_You can´t just leave me_

_Breathe into me and make me real_

_Bring me to life_

_(Wake me up)_

_Wake me up inside_

_(I can´t wake up)_

_Wake me up inside_

_(Save me)_

_Call my name and save me from the dark_

_(Wake me up)_

_Bid my blood to run_

_(I can´t wake up)_

_Before I come undone_

_(Save me)_

_Save me from the nothing I´ve become._

Voz: 'Não Syaoran. Por favor, não.'

Abriu os olhos e olhou para frente, tudo era vermelho, seus olhos arderam por causa do suor, mas ele conheceu aquela voz doce.

Voz: 'Não desista.'

Não era possível. Caiu para trás deixando sua espada ao chão, a sua frente estava Sakura aos 10 anos de idade. Estava com o uniforme escolar e com as duas presilhas prendendo parcialmente o cabelo curtinho. Ela estava exatamente igual quando ele a vira no pátio da escola Tomoeda brincando com Tomoyo.

Imagem (sorrindo): 'Não desista de mim.'

Nunca, nunca ele desistiria dela. Talvez em alguns momentos da sua vida tivesse achado que Sakura fora seu ponto fraco, e junto com o amor que sentia por ela fossem suas fraquezas como guerreiro ou como demônio, mas não. Sakura nunca fora sua fraqueza. Ela era o que lhe dava forças para continuar a ir em frente, a continuar a lutar mesmo estando semimorto. Ela era a sua força.

Imagem: 'Obrigada.'

Syaoran (levantando-se): 'Obrigado a você, pequena.'

A imagem desapareceu da sua frente e como num passe de mágica o ar que antes era quente tornou-se leve e fresco apesar das chamas do outro lado do escudo. Syaoran fechou os olhos e respirou aquele ar perfumado e limpo. Suas feridas doíam ainda mas ele não ligava mais. Sorriu respirando fundo.

Syaoran: 'Sakuras...'

Abriu os olhos e se viu envolto por várias pétalas de Sakuras. Não sabia o que estava acontecendo, mas não era hora para encontrar explicações mais complexas. A única coisa que tinha em mente agora era salvar a sua esposa, salvar a mulher, a jovem, a menina que sempre amou. Salvar sua própria vida.

As pétalas desapareceram, ao mesmo tempo em que as chamas se apagaram. Através do escudo, Li fitou Sakura que estava ainda circulada pela aura negra. Desfez o escudo e deu um passo em direção a ela deixando a espada no chão esquecida. Não ia mais lutar.

_Bring me to life_

_I´ve been living a lie_

_There´s nothing inside_

_Bring me to life_

Foi surpreendido quando sentiu duas pessoas pararem uma de cada lado seu. Virou o rosto rapidamente identificando Arthas e Kuoto. Sorriu sentindo-se feliz em saber que tinha amigos que estavam dispostos a lutar ao seu lado.

Kuoto: 'Ela está mais forte que da outra vez.'

Arthas (arrepiando-se): 'Não dá para acreditar que esta energia toda vem apenas dela.'

Kuoto: 'Está muito ferido, Devillus. Deixe que tentemos pará-la.'

Syaoran estendeu o braço impedindo que ele desse um passo à frente. Fitou Kuoto nos olhos.

Syaoran: 'Não vou lutar, e não vou permitir que lutem contra a minha esposa.'

Arthas (desesperado): 'Ela vai matá-lo como da outra vez!'

Syaoran: 'Por favor, afastem-se.'

Midoriko: 'Esqueceu-se do que esta louca lhe fez da outra vez?!'

Li virou-se para trás e avistou Midoriko afastada, apesar de tudo gostou de que ela estivesse ali, mostrava que se importava com ele, assim como ele se importava com ela. Talvez realmente ela o amasse como ela dissera e ele sempre duvidou. Demônios não tinham sentimentos, não era? Mentira. Ele havia se tornado um demônio e nunca havia deixado de amar Sakura. Se ele podia amar, Midoriko também podia.

Sakura: 'Sua amante veio tentar lhe proteger, Syaoran. Não é romântico?'

A voz dela era sarcástica. Todos redobraram suas atenções para a feiticeira, inclusive Midoriko que se transformou em sua forma de batalha. Sakura estava certa, estava ali para proteger, Syaoran. O pai de seu filho.

Sakura: 'Vou mandar todos para o inferno!'

Syaoran (dando um passo a frente): 'Quero todos de fora disto. Isso é assunto meu e da minha mulher.'

Sakura (depois de rir como louca): 'Mulher?! Sim eu sou sua mulher, sou uma mulher traída!'

Li caminhou devagar até ela.

Midoriko (indo até ele): 'Está louco?!'

Sakura desviou os olhos um segundo de Li e fitou Midoriko. Franziu a testa, nunca havia detestado tanto alguma coisa como detestava Midoriko. E ela sabia o porquê disto, aquela criatura havia conseguido chegar onde ela sempre havia tentado chegar: o coração de Syaoran Li. Midoriko havia conseguido ser a companheira ideal para ele, havia lhe dado um filho, o primogênito. Sentia inveja dela, inveja da preocupação de Li por ela. Do sentimento que ele tinha por ela e pelo filho dela.

Sakura: 'Ataquem.'

Ordenou para os demônios que estavam lutando contra alguns anjos. Todos rapidamente obedeceram-na atacando o grupo. Syaoran lutou contra alguns usando apenas os punhos e aos poucos avançava em direção a Sakura que permanecia parada observando-os lutar. Alguns anjos tentaram aproximar-se deles, mas foi necessário apenas um gesto para que fossem arremessados longe.

Li estava próximo a Sakura. Aos poucos estava vencendo os adversários, mas sabia que logo não teria forças para tentar novamente convencer a esposa do que era certo, precisava vencer a barreira mágica maligna que a envolvia.

Quando estava próximo o suficiente, foi surpreendido por um ataque frontal de Sakura. Ela empunhou sua espada contra ele pronta a lhe dar o golpe final mas algo a impediu de completar o golpe. Syaoran piscou os olhos sem acreditar no que via. A sua frente estava Midoriko segurando com uma das mãos a arma da esposa. Em volta do demônio feminino havia a mesma aura negra que envolvia Sakura. As duas se encaravam com raiva uma da outra.

_Frozen inside without your touch,_

_Without your love, darling,_

_Only you are the life among the dead._

Midoriko: 'Ele é meu. Não vou permitir que o mate.'

Sakura puxou a espada machucando assim a mão de Midoriko que apesar do sangue escorrendo não se importou, já estava acostumada a isso. A japonesa deu um passo para trás observando Midoriko que estava à frente de Li.

Syaoran: 'Não se meta nisto, Midoriko.'

Midoriko (sem desviar os olhos de Sakura): 'Não se meta você, isso é assunto nosso.'

Sakura (abaixando a arma e olhando de forma zombeteira): 'Vamos lutar então. Quem ganhar fica com ele.'

Midoriko (sorrindo de lado): 'Era isso que eu queria.'

Syaoran franziu a testa. O que estava acontecendo com as duas? O mundo estava um caos e as duas queriam lutar por ele? Midoriko parecia ainda estar ciente do que estava fazendo, se tivesse que convencer primeiro alguém teria que ser ela.

Syaoran: 'Não é hora para isso, Midoriko!'

Midoriko: 'Afaste-se Devillus.'

Foi a última coisa que ela falou antes de avançar em direção a Sakura para finalmente começar a luta pela qual sempre esperara, desde que aquela humana idiota havia lhe tirado o que era de direito dela: Syaoran.

_All of this time_

_I can´t believe time_

_Kept in the dark_

_But you were there in front of me_

_I´ve been sleeping a 1000 years it seems_

_I´be got to open my eyes to everything_

_Without a thought_

_Without a voice_

_Without a soul_

_Don´t let me die here_

_There must be something more_

_Bring me to life._

_(Wake me up)_

_Wake me up inside_

_(I can´t wake up)_

_Wake me up inside_

_(Save me)_

_Call my name and save me from the dark_

_(Wake me up)_

_Bid my blood to run_

_(I can´t wake up)_

_Before I come undone_

_(Save me)_

_Save me from the nothing I´ve become._

_Bring me to life_

_I´ve been living a lie_

_There´s nothing inside_

_Bring me to life_

* * *

A única iluminação era de algumas lâmpadas que haviam sido poupadas pelo terrível terremoto, o lustre balançava fazendo a sombra das duas mulheres e dos móveis destruídos dançarem de um lado para o outro da sala.

Tomoyo (com os olhos fixos nas cartas espalhadas pela mesa): 'E então?'

Krishna engoliu em seco.

Tomoyo (franzindo a testa): 'O que você está vendo?'

A feiticeira olhou para o seu lado e o espectro de Harmony, com pesar, fez um gesto positivo com a cabeça, confirmando o que a jovem havia interpretado.

Krishna: 'Vai começar uma grande batalha.'

Tomoyo: 'Eriol...'

O nome do esposo saiu pelos lábios secos da mulher num tom de pânico. Krishna balançou a cabeça.

Krishna: 'Ele não poderá participar desta luta.'

Tomoyo: 'Do que você está falando?'

Krishna tocou sua mão na carta onde havia a figura da Dama de copas e a pegou, logo pegou a Dama de espadas e colocou uma ao lado da outra em frente ao seu rosto.

Krishna: 'As duas damas irão se enfrentar agora.'

Tomoyo: 'Sakura? Sim! É Sakura contra Midoriko! Deus! Ajude minha amiga a derrotar aquele demônio! Ela irá matá-la!'

Krishna (descendo as cartas e encarando Tomoyo): 'Não sei se deve torcer por sua amiga, senhora Hiraguizawa.'

Tomoyo olhou horrorizada para a jovem.

Krishna: 'É ela que está destruindo este universo.'

Tomoyo (arregalando os olhos): 'O... O quê?'

Krishna: 'Nossas vidas estão dependendo da derrota dela.'

_Continua._

* * *

**N/A:**

Olá pessoal! Desculpem-me pela longa espera! Mas este capítulo foi mais difícil do que eu imaginava para escrevê-lo! Não só por tempo, mas tb por causa das idéias! Acho que eu o rebati umas cinco vezes! Eu não queria quebrar a conclusão desta luta em duas partes, mas como vcs podem ter visto o capítulo já está enorme! No word deu exatas 18 páginas! Sei que o negócio está parecendo capítulo de Dragon Ball hehehe mas é que várias coisas estão acontecendo ao mesmo tempo!

**Agora vamos aos comentários!**

O que acharam da mudança radical da nossa heroína? Realmente a Dark Sakura veio com tudo e para cima de Syaoran! E pelo jeito ele não está conseguindo controlar a esposa! Será que nossa última esperança será a Midoriko?! NÃOOOOO! Prefiro morrer do que viver num mundo salvo por aquela coisa! Hehehe

E Shaolin e Marie?! Será que a amizade e as situações difíceis que eles estão passando irá fortalecer os laços entre eles? Aposto como a Misao não vai gostar nem um pouquinho desta história quando souber... isso se o mundo não acabar ehehehe

Aguardem o próximo e emocionante capítulo de Feiticeiros!

**Sessão Kath Beijocas!**

Queria mandar um super beijo para todos que me mandaram reviews e e-mails pedindo para que eu continuasse a história e para não desanimar! Valeu pessoal! Isso foi muito importante para que eu conseguisse fechar este capítulo!

Beijos estalados para minha super revisora Rô! Que tem uma paciência do outro mundo para me agüentar com os meus inúmeros fics atrasados e mandados tudo de uma vez só logo quando ela está enrolada! Hehehe Além é claro de enviar para ela um monte de vezes o mesmo capítulo eheheh Este capítulo foi enviado três vezes! Haja paciência!!! Hehehe

Beijos para Yoru que volta e meia me agüenta no msn com os meus papos chatos e minhas crises existenciais hehehe

Beijocas para a Ju Kinomoto Li que tem se esforçado sempre para deixar a página do NAK cada vez melhor com mp3, vídeos, fic e sessões especiais com fotos para o pessoal pegar.

E para finalizar beijos especiais para o pessoal da Mansão da Amizade que está participando da gincana para se tornarem personagens do meu fic Luzes de Tókio! Gente, vocês precisam ler as paródias que os times das DarkAngels e as Doidas Varridas fizeram do capítulo 5 de Feiticeiros – Loucos de Amor! É de morrer de rir! Quem quiser se divertir é só ir na página da Mansão da Amizade (www(ponto)mansadaamizade(ponto)cjb(ponto)net) e ir na sessão concursos e Enquetes!

**Kath Propagandas:** (Está sem fazer nada? Então preste atenção nestas dicas da tia Kath!)

Há fics maravilhosos para eu falar aqui para vocês mas acho que já são conhecidos da maioria do pessoal como **"Suteki da ne"** da Yoru ou **"Candy Pleasures"** da Jenny-Ci ou ainda, **"Na magia e no Amor"** da Rubby. Por isso vou falar de alguns bem legais que eu estou lendo e que eu não sei se vocês estão sabendo, principalmente por serem de Autoras que eu ainda não conhecia.

**"Céu em Chamas"** da Camille Castle

_Mongólia, 1206... A bela fascinante Sakura aprisionou o coração do mais valente dos guerreiros mongóis. O que aconteceria agora que a sombra mortal do céu vermelho dominava não apenas as montanhas, mas também seu coração._

O fic é muito envolvente! Os personagens são de uma riqueza incrível e a trama bem elaborada e forte. Gostei particularmente da Sakura pois foi a primeira vez que ao mesmo tempo que a vi doce, a vi amargurada e triste, sem aquela alegria infinita de viver, característica comum nos fics.

**"Fen Yue: Lua Sedutora"** da Caroll

_Sakura é a 10° filha do imperador,uma jovem corajosa e rebelde, que busca a sua "libertação", tendo de enfrentar a dura vida dentro de um império corrompido, cheio de dramas, mistérios e jogos de sedução...AU_

Este é realmente um fic delicioso de se ler! Eu adoro intrigas e mistérios, principalmente num ambiente tão frio e falso como as cortes! Sakura é uma personagem maravilhosa neste fic, a Caroll conseguiu passar a força e a dor dela naquilo que está obrigada a viver. Syaoran é um personagem tb bastante interessante até por que ele de santo não tem muita coisa hahaha

**"O Pesadelo de Kath Klein"** de Yami Yusuke Urameshi

_NARRADOOOOOOR! NARAAADOOOORR! Ô TEXTINHO MALANDRO! TÉ QUIM FIM NEH! FALA AI CRIA, SI NAUM TI ENCHU DI PORRADA! Esse é o Crossover dramático de uma jovem famosa em apuros chamada Kath Klein e suas aventuras em um mundo bizarro, irônico e humorístico._

Este menino doido me colocou no meio de um mundo completamente maluco dos animes! Não pensem que a trama gira em torno de mim, pois não é! O Yami colocou os personagens de vários animes em situações simplesmente hilariantes! Para quem quer rir um bocado, vale a pena ler!

**Kath Despedidas:**

Então é isto pessoal! Espero vocês no próximo capítulo de Feiticeiros! Para quem quer ficar por dentro das atualizações e novidades dos meus fics, é só ficar de olho no meu perfil aqui do ou na página do **NAK** (www(ponto)n-a-k(ponto)cjb(ponto)net)

Beijos a todos

Kath

* * *

**NOTAS DA RÔ:**

Vou começar a minha nota do final da nota da Kath...ehehehe...eu peguei a fic O Pesadelo da Kath, mas quem disse que eu ainda consegui ler? Que nada....

Não consigo mais ler fics, somente as histórias que reviso mesmo....infelizmente....

Kath, a santa Rô tem paciência de Jó...fica tranqüila....essa semana foi sua, e ainda não terminou né?...ehehehe

Vamos ao capítulo....amei o Kazuo indo ajudar o Shaolin...tava esperando por isso....

Marie e Shaolin ficaram muito fofinhos, a cena tá linda...

Krishna e Gabriel, ah que beijo....huhuhu....muito bom, Gabe deixou a Krishna nas nuvens...adorei...

Gostei muito da Sakura de 10 anos aparecendo para o Syaoran...os pensamentos dele em relação aos sentimentos por ela, ficaram comoventes....

Agora Sakura com a Kath, não consigo vê-la má, n tem jeito...é da Sakurinha que estamos falando....mas essa inversão de papéis, Midô protetora e Sakura assassina....muito, mas muito bom mesmo....

Sinto que hoje não estou inspirada p os comentários...foi mal....ehehehe....minha veia criativa ultimamente está concentrada somente em um lugar....ahahahah.....

Beijocas Kath....Bem vinda de volta com F3....

By pessoal

Rosana


End file.
